


Unraveled

by ChickInRed, Ikara



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Animal Instincts, Developing Relationship, Eggs, Fear of Discovery, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 74
Words: 254,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickInRed/pseuds/ChickInRed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikara/pseuds/Ikara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donnie's hiding a secret, one he believes will destroy his family should they ever discover it. Little does he know his brothers have a secret as well, but unlike him they can't wait for him to find out.</p><p>I sadly do not own TMNT, and I am not making any money off of this.</p><p>!!Winner in the 2016 TMNT Mature Fanfiction Competition!!<br/>Tied for 1st place in the Best Tcest category!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch. 1

Twice a year he would leave the lair under the pretense of collecting samples to test for traces of mutagen contamination or the Krang’s tampering. His brothers nor Sensei ever questioned it even when sometimes it would take a full day for him to return. Every now and then they would request to go with him, of which he would wave off with quick reassuring words full of boredom and complication or give them tasks to keep them occupied. One way or another he always managed to slip away.

Nine years, six months and three days. For nine, long painful years, six months, and three days, he had kept it secret.

Tonight his brothers hadn’t even batted an eye, to absorbed in their pizza and videogames to notice as he slipped out with a duffle bag clutched to his chest. It was routine now, so normal to them that they no longer questioned why he needed to go out, or more specifically, why he wanted to go out alone. 

He slipped silently through the sewers, a tight knot forming in the pit of his stomach as his muscles pinched and tensed, slowly preparing him for what he knew was inevitable. It was a long trek on foot, but the battle shell was traceable, to easily noticed. Being found now was simply out of the question.

How would he explain it to them when he didn’t even know how to explain it to himself? 

How would they react when he himself was frightened of it?

Sensei…How would he respond?

Humans weren’t tolerant of abnormalities. Donnie saw it every day. They color of a human’s skin, a mental disorder, heck breast feeding in public; all things worthy of attack, physical or verbal, in a human’s eye. Human’s took offence to the slightest bit of change or difference in another, and as accepting as his father was deep down he knew this would be one of those things his Master would simply not be able to tolerate. He’d be chastised, thrown out of their home like the disgrace he was.

As for his brothers. Mikey and Raph would laugh at him, call him names, poke and prod until the verbal lashes drew blood across his skin, while Leo, his leader who drew on honor and family pride, would look down at him in disgust. Donnie could see it now, his older brother’s swords gleaming as they were drawn, his eyes locked in a sad but disappointed glare upon him. Leo would want to wipe out the disgrace to their family and remove him once and for all. At least Leo would make it quick, unlike Raph and Mikey who would make sure to thoroughly rub salt in each wound first. The only positive outcome that he could muster was that he’d be long gone or dead before April would find out, and that was if his family blabbed, which he gave a two percent chance of happening at best.

A few hours later he reached the beach, the twinges in his stomach growing steadily stronger. He could smell the salt in the air, beckoning him to come closer, but he didn’t dare, not yet. He doubled back a few times just to be sure, ignoring the steadily growing pain, before finally returning to a different part of the beach where sand became rock and rock became cliff. 

The cliff face that hung there held a network of old tunnels and caves, worn out long ago by the constant beating of ancient waves. Now it seemed the sea had sunk, for the caves were only touched by the spay the ocean left behind when it flew off the rocks guarded the stone labyrinth. No one came here either, at least not often, and when they did they were young lovers or druggies who never set foot inside _his_ cave.

The hole he marked as his was easily accessible. Just high enough off the ground that he had to climb to get in, and just narrow enough that it blended in with the rest of the cliffs cracks. It was a tight squeeze to get in at first, but once inside it opened up into a long winding tunnel so dark he couldn’t see his hand before his face even if he tried. 

He pulled out a flashlight and clicked it on, illuminating the jagged moss covered rocks. All he could smell was salt and damp earth, wet minerals and rotting seaweed. It was smell that triggered his instincts, the primal drive he resented and yet here, allowed to take over.

Driven by that need his pace quickened, following the winding tunnel down into the earth. It was a ten minuet walk at best, fifteen if he wasn’t hurrying, but with the twinges in his tail and stomach turning into steadily growing pulses of needle sharp pains, it felt to him like an eternity. Finally, his flashlight hit what many would consider a dead end, though to him it was a blessing. He was almost there.

Moving the flashlight between his teeth and the duffle straps around his neck he dug his fingers into the divots and began to climb. 

Pain lanced through him with every shaking grip, growing steadily stronger with each passing moment until finally his fingers closed over the edge of the ledge, eleven feet from the ground.

Puffing slightly from the strain he dragged his aching form up and through the narrow space between the ceiling and ledge to his sanctuary. It was a small cave hidden at the top, one that stretched on for about fifteen feet deep, stood seven feet high, and widened out at the end of the narrow tunnel into a ten point six-foot-wide cave. It was lined with soft sand and dirt, bits of smooth rock here and there from the time the ocean rolled over it, but what captivated his instincts the most about the precious find, was its temperature. 

It wasn’t cold, but warm and inviting, remaining at a steady seventy to eighty degrees depending on the weather. It was mostly due to a forgotten hot spring that boiled under the earth around it, more than likely due to the Krang’s tampering. It had taken him a while but once he found it, he checked it, tested it, sampled the water, and found nothing unordinary or unstable about it. It was just sitting there, keeping his cave and the surrounding ones warm, and as much as he hated to admit it, it made it perfect.  
He added a few things to make it more comfortable for him; a small light, blankets, some pillows, towels, wet wipes and even a cooler with some water and small snacks inside. Yet even with these small commodities it did little to ease his insecurities.  
Slowly he reached out and flicked on the little lamp, illuminating the rock in a dim glow. He pulled off his Bo staff and leaned it against the wall next, shortly followed by the duffel. Once the straps were off his neck and the bag away from his chest, his eyes found the bulge in his plastron that drove his infernal instincts.

Another sharp wave of pain nearly sent him to his knees, as yet another contraction lanced through his midriff along with an even stronger urge to dig.

“Hang on.” He groaned, keeping his urges at bay long enough to remove his belt, knee pads and mask and place them on the makeshift bed. Once they were off he backed up against the smooth rock wall where the ground was the softest and slowly slid to the sand.

Donnie took in a long shaky breath and fixed hooded eyes up on the ceiling, silently cursing himself for doing that extra double back. A shudder ran up his spine and he whimpered. 

Like a light switch the urges flicked on, taking over any rational thought he had left. His legs moved seemingly on their own, jerking in the sand in slow deliberate motions. Bit by bit he pushed the sand around, moving it up and out until there was a shallow hole just wide enough for him to kneel in.

His body gave him no rest, no time to inspect the creation as shoots of white hot fire rippled through his gut down to his tail making him quake.

Donnie groaned, knowing what was coming and did his best to breath. He knelt into the hole he made, his hands digging into the sand and rocked himself through the ever growing labor pains. Tears began to form around the edges of his eyes, the feeling of needle sharp claws digging into his middle and twisting sending every muscle in his lower back into seizing fits. It lasted like this for an hour, the pain dragging on without mercy. He would groan and grunt, bit back his wails with his forehead pressed to the sand, all the while simply waiting. He could be as loud as he wanted down here and no one would hear him, not with the way the cave was formed, and most certainly not with the waves outside.

His skin was covered in a cold sweat by the end, his body trembling from the constant ache. 

Whimpering slightly Donnie clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, his gut writhing inside him with a pain he had sadly grown accustom to. His body began to clench involuntarily, his muscles seizing, and he can’t help but choke out a sob. 

His body knew what to do and he let it control him, shifting when it told him, pushing down only when it signaled for it.

Tears streamed hot down his cheeks as the pressure built, slowly traveling down his gut. It was white hot, burning inside him with every strained push and he couldn’t help but cry out. His body spasmed, his screaming sob swallowed up by the darkness as the egg inside him traveled down his tail. Then finally, finally the pressure released, thunking softly to the ground leaving him nothing more than a heaving mess. 

He could still feel the after affects plaguing him, but the pain inside was nothing compared what he had just gone through. It was almost tolerable, nice even. 

This time there was only one egg, a fact of which he was more than grateful.

The instincts continued to poke and prod at him as he choked and gasped, telling him to bury, to dig again, but this time he suppressed the urges. Burying the egg would be pointless, it was empty, he knew it was, and even if it wasn’t he wouldn’t be burying it in the ground. It would be placed in an incubator, carefully monitored in a sterile environment where he could document its growth in his lab. 

Slowly he uncurled his white knuckled grip on the sand and pulled himself from his nest. He didn’t bother standing, his legs still too weak, and instead dragged himself over to the makeshift bed, panting, whimpering with tears still running hot down his cheeks, and curled himself up on it. 

Nine years, six months and three days, twice a year, he hid his shame, his family none the wiser.

No longer did he try to fight it, to change it or stop it. He had run every test, scan, and attempted to find every solution he could think of, always coming up with nothing but dead ends and no answers. 

He closed his eyes, begging the tremors to stop. It was just like always, he was answer less, alone and in pain, but at least no one knew. No one had followed him. No one had found out. His secret was still safe.


	2. Ch. 2

Although he despised it, hated every inch of the unexplainable eggs that grew inside him, he hated what he did next all that more. 

It was empty and he knew it, he had checked like always. There was nothing growing or alive inside that creamy white shell despite what his mind kept trying to convince him. His instincts were still strong, telling him to care for it, to protect it, to guard it as he carried it to one of the shallow tide pools. It was always like this, and every time he lifted up that rock, bringing it down atop the shell with a sickening crunch, it made him wretch, both physically and mentally. At least this time there was only one.

It was a nightmare, being unable to control aspects of himself that shouldn’t even be there. He was male, with a penis and testicles, testosterone, a long thick tail like all his brothers, and after a blood analysis of his siblings, his father and, out of curiosity one day, Casey Jones, he found he had the exact same chemical makeup that made them all definitively male.

Yet he had a uterus, and ovaries… His nails didn’t grow nearly as quickly or as long as his brothers did like regular male turtles, his voice had deepened but not nearly as much as the others, his build was tall yes but compared to them thin and, dare he say, dainty. Then of course there was the part where twice a year his ovaries and uterus would wake from dormancy to produce eggs, his testosterone would plummet, and his system would be flooded with estrogen and progesterone in such overwhelming quantities that in a few short days his blood results looked practically identical to April’s.

At first he had assumed he was simply a hermaphrodite, a perfectly normal, and though embarrassing, natural mutation of his genes. Until he researched more and realized in horror that he wasn’t functioning at all close to the way a true hermaphrodite should. They were documented to be sterile, and he was very much not. At least, not completely. 

To add to his shame, the parts that made him male were incapable of producing sperm. He could still get an erection, orgasm and produce fluids no problem but it was still a good blow to his ego, especially when he learned that the uterus and eggs that had been crammed inside him were very much fertile and, in theory, able to be fertilized. 

He was male, only when his body wanted him to be, and then he was female with instincts so strong he had to battle with himself to resist them. 

When it happened his body would take three days to switch over, prepping him for the eggs that would then be released. His plastron would begin to bulge as they grew, his brothers would tell him to lay off the pizza and he would have to work harder during training. For a week or so he would endure the vigorous exercise, put on a show for the family despite his growing burden and pains, and then in the last two weeks before delivery dive into his work so they wouldn’t notice his ever growing condition. 

He locked himself away so frequently throughout the year that no one ever questioned him. He would stay in his lab pretending to have a breakthrough of some kind, and his brothers would always keep their distance. Then if there was an emergency he had good old Metal Head to help keep his brothers safe with. 

One excuse after another, always good ones, followed by even better inventions and ideas to make up for his absence. 

Like now, his excuse was flawless and even though tedious well worth it. He had been gone for close to fourteen hours this time, the sun starting to rise around him as he filled his test tubes and swiped his swabs one by one with quaking hands. They all needed to be filled with something, anything really, just to show them that once again he was doing what he said he would be.

He was exhausted, still aching all over and not looking forward to the training he knew awaited him upon his return. Pain meds were out of the question, they left him to groggy and nauseous to be able to explain away, but as far as he was concerned it was all well worth it.

Once the duffle was full, he pulled out the last bit of his ruse. An adrenaline shot, something to help perk him up and give him the energy needed to keep suspicion at bay. One sharp jab into his thigh later, and he was ready to go home. What he wasn’t ready for, was having Sensei pit him against Raphael.

_‘This is so unfair…’_ he thought miserably, his face locked in a firm look of concentration on his more aggressive brother. 

Only ten minutes into their second spar and he was already panting, a fine sweat slipping down his brow. His body was screaming for him to stop, twinging and pinching with every hit.  


_‘I trained against him last time. I should be facing Michelangelo right now. Come on Sensei, you’re always predictable. Why did you have to pick today, of all the days, to not be?’_  


Leaping back, he dodged a kick aimed at his midriff for the fourth time and swallowed the wince when he landed. Raph was as unyielding as always, back within striking range in seconds with his fists full of Sai, his teeth bared. With a flick of his wrists Donatello twirled his Bo, feinting to the left to drag his growling brothers eye before sweeping it out in one quick swipe to snap the red banded turtle off his feet.  


It worked. With a startled yelp Raph was in the air, his eyes wide, about to hit the ground. Ready to end it quickly and escape to his lab, Donnie shifted his Bo up, twirled it, and brought it down to slam the wind clear out of his brother’s plastron.  


The only warning Raph gave was a twitch of an eyeridge, and it was all Donnie needed to realize his mistake.  


With a roar, Raph ripped onto his side, using the momentum to thrust a single foot up as Donnie’s Bo came down.  


Eyes wide, Donatello could only watch in slow motioned horror as Raph’s kick came up and connected.  


He had enough time to begin to brace for impact when what felt like a knife was plunged into his gut and twisted.  


He knew he dropped his Bo, knew that Raph was lunging up to grab his arms and snag him in a hold of some kind, but his mind wouldn’t function.  


_‘Your composure.’_ He thought, vaguely aware that Raph had suddenly paused, his green eyes glinting warily as realized something was wrong. _‘You have to keep…’_  


Suddenly Donnie was on his knees, his insides burning hot, writhing and clawing up from inside him as his body gave an involuntary shudder, and he wretched.  


“Donatello?!”  


The sour taste of bile filled his throat and mouth, spilling out what little he had eaten that morning all over the dojo floor. His vision blurred the sound around him muffled, but he managed to stay conscious.  
Cursing himself his mind began to real, skimming over scenarios and responses. The last time this happened he had made the mistake of saying he was injured while out collecting samples. Convincing them to let him go out on his own after that had been a nightmare. He had to be careful.  


“B-but it wasn’t that hard I swear!” Raph was spluttering, his hands up and waving as Leo snapped something under his breath.  


Master Splinter came into Donnie’s vision, his fuzzy eyebrows furrowed in concern.  


“My son, are you alright?” he asked, just as Mikey’s head appeared over their father’s shoulder, his blue eyes huge.  


“Dude, you totally lost a few shades of green. You’re so pale you look human!”  


Donnie took a deep breath and forced his shaking to subside long enough to brush them off. He wrapped his fingers back around his Bo and propped against it to drag himself back upright. “I think it was something I ate.” He muttered, settling on passing it off as a mild case of food poisoning. If anything it would grantee him a day or two for some much needed recovery. With his gaze fixed on the floor he kept his head down and focused, hiding any trace of his lie. “I’ve been feeling off ever since breakfast. I’m so sorry Sensei, I didn’t think It would get this bad.”  


“See?” He heard Raph snap, “Mikey did it. Now get off my case Leo!”  


“Hu? I did? Woah bro I swear I didn’t mean to!” The hurt in Mikey’s voice seemed to echo around the dojo and it was all Donnie could do not to roll his eyes at them.  


“No one did it.” He corrected, a sharp edge slipping out on his words before he could catch it, “I simply ate something from the fridge and ignored common sense to spit it out when it tasted off. You’re acting like it’s never happened before; with the state we allow the fridge to stay I’m surprised your all not sick to!”  


Despite his reassurance that he was fine, Splinter kept a firm hand on his shoulder and bicep.  


“Calm yourself my son and do not fret. Illness is never anything to apologize for. Though I do wish you had said something sooner.” He raised a furry eyebrow and added, “It would have saved the carpet from your stomach.”  


The light hearted tone was exactly what he had hoped for, and when he looked up into his father’s brown, black and white furred face he could see that he believed him even though his dark gaze still held concern.  


His heart gave a painful throb at how easily they accepted the lie.  


“Go and rest now, Leonardo will help you to your room.” Said Splinter.  


“But my samples…” Donnie started to protest only to taper off mid-sentence as Splinter’s eyebrows twitched ever so slightly. Quickly Donnie cleared his throat, a nervous laugh slipping out between words. “Or I can go to bed and stay there until I feel better…”  


“Good idea.” Splinter gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze and only let go when Leonardo had taken his place.  


“Come on Donnie.” Said Leo, his smile sympathetic as he half carried his second youngest brother out of the dojo.  


It really was a relief to be free of training. Usually he would have to force his way through it, focusing on anything other than his throbbing tail and aching insides. Faking sickness all the time would only leave them wanting to go out with him for his next “sample” run, and that was out of the question. Maybe with this new fib Michelangelo would clean the damn fridge out.  


Once in his room he expected Leo to leave, perhaps question about what he had eaten or even demand to know if he was covering for Raph being too aggressive. What he didn’t expect was for his older brother to stand there, watching, waiting as he stripped his gear and gingerly moved to his bed.  


“I tried to catch you last night.”  


Finally, the silence broke, only to hang heavy once again as Donnie stiffened mid pull of his bed sheets.  


“I was hoping to talk, but lost you around the docks.”  


_‘Oh shell. That was my extra double back.’_ He thought, his hand shaking again as he tugged the bed sheets down and dragged himself underneath them. _‘He doesn’t know, he can’t possibly. Just act natural.’_  


“And so you pick the one time I need to focus the most to talk?” Donnie snapped, flicking his gaze up to harden on his brother. “Well isn’t that just great. Do you realize I could sense someone was following me? I thought it was the foot! I was on edge all night because you. We’ve talked about this Leo and you swore to me that no one would pester. No sneaking up on or bothering me, that you would just call the Tphone or…”  


To his relief Leo instantly looked taken aback, throwing his hands up to pat the air and calm him.  


“Easy Donnie, I’m sorry. I just, I…” he sighed and shook his head, closing his eyes for the faintest of moments before opening them again. “I thought we could have a talk somewhere other than in your lab while you were busy tinkering away with stuff. Your door’s been shut for the last few weeks so I just wanted to take advantage of you being out. That’s all.”  


Donnie frowned, suddenly realizing how tense his brother actually was. He looked nervous, his arms twitching like he wanted to snap them up across his chest.  
Keeping a straight face, Donnie smiled slightly.  


“I’m glad you didn’t find me Leo.” He said honestly, “I would’ve been too busy and irritated at you to listen, but…” He reached out and patted the edge of his bed. “I’m not going anywhere or doing anything anytime soon. What is it you wanted to talk about Leo?”  


All the tension seemed to leave his blue banded brother as he strode across the room and sat where Donnie had patted.  


“I’m sorry Don.” He said softly, “I know how much you hate being bothered while you work but I’ve been thinking about the team lately.”  


Donnie watched as Leo closed his eyes, his concern of what his brother did and didn’t know slowly shifting into mild curiosity.  


“I wish you would let us in sometimes.”  


Now that was unexpected. Donnie leaned back into his pillow, tilting his head ever so slightly as he contemplated his brother.  


“Let you in?” he questioned, “I always do Leo. You wouldn’t be able to trust me if you thought I was pushing you all away.”  


Now he was concerned. Yes, he was hiding a secret from the family, one that would devastate and rip apart everything they had built together, but he certainly wasn’t blocking them completely from his life.  


“Trust, exactly.” Said Leo, looking up at him for the first time, “We trust you to always be there, to fix whatever needs fixing even if its ourselves. You’ve gotten us out of tight spots and saved our tails just as many times as we have yours. Yet you can’t even muster enough trust in us to help you collect samples from around the city. You shove us out of your lab like you can’t wait to be rid of us. You lock us out Donnie. You don’t trust us.”  


Donnie’s heart sank clean to the bottom of his Plastron. His hand twitched, a strong urge to reach out and hug his brother, to reassure how much he the family meant to him flitting through him, but he stopped it. _‘Hormones.’_ He reminded himself, _‘Keep an eye on those blasted things or you’ll make a fool of yourself.’_  


“That’s not true. Leo, I do trust you. I trust all of you. I prove that every time I go into battle beside you and take my eye off the enemy. I trust beyond a reasonable doubt that you, Raph and Mikey will keep me safe until I rejoin the fight. You know that.”  


Leo shook his head. “But once were home that door closes Don. You can meditate with me and watch space heroes, play video games with Mikey and watch whatever cartoon he’s found with him, and even play arcade games with Raph or help him with his weights when he’s feeling social; but…” He swallowed, a flicker of hurt passing through him, so small that if Donnie didn’t know him better he would’ve missed it. “You can do everything with us, but when it comes to things that interest you, you shove us out, lock your doors and keep us away. It’s not like we can go and make friends, have regular relationships, or find someone to, well, love. We’ve only got each other, and right now it feels to us like you don’t want us around unless it’s to watch your back.”  


Leo turned away this time and focused on the floor. He didn’t move.  


Donnie didn’t say a word, his jaw clenched and fingers wrapped around his sheets. His eyes were burning, threatening to spill with unnecessary tears at Leos confession of his feelings.  


_‘Go away uterus.’_ He thought bitterly, _‘You did your thing now leave me alone. This is a manly moment. You’ll just make this worse!’_  


Having grown skilled at bottling the more emotional side of himself around this bothersome time, he was able to keep a look of sympathetic understanding as he watched his older brother.  


“Sometimes I just want my space Leo.” He said, carefully choosing his next words “Like when I’m out gathering specimens for testing or handling dangerous chemicals that only Metal head and I can touch. As long as I am allowed some time for myself, I can make some changes. I know they are well overdue.”  


Genuinely meaning it Donnie conceded, Leo was right. He indulged his brothers all the time by showing interest in their hobbies, keeping them company regardless if he truly found interest in them or not. Yet when his brothers tried to show interest in him, in his hobbies and likes, it was true, he did shut them out. Or in many cases, shoved them out his lab as quickly as possible for a bit of peace and quiet. Mikey’s constant questions and clumsy touch, Raph’s quiet watching that would make anyone feel like prey, and Leo’s sad attempts to understand what he was saying and doing usually left Donnie all to eager to see them out and gone. He only needed to keep them at bay twice a year not every day. How foolish of him. How blind.  


Leo looked up, and this time it was Donnie’s turn to look away. He couldn’t argue the point, at least not right now. His normally quick to respond mind was doing nothing more than blubbering over the guilt of lying every year, pain from his body, and now bereavement of himself for not noticing the flaw in his own actions. It was quickly taking its toll.  


He closed his eyes. He was so tired.  


“I didn’t mean to make any of you think I didn’t want you around. I just…”  


A firm hand suddenly gripped his shoulder and startled him. Leo was so close now. When had he moved?  


The oldest smiled warmly and tightened his grip. “Easy there Donnie, no need to look so down. If I had known, it would be this easy to talk to you I would’ve done it a while ago. I guess I’m just to use to Raph. I thought you would be more argumentative about this.”  


Leo seemed to search his face, and in that sudden look passed a flicker of curiosity. Donnie knew exactly what it meant. Something in his eyes, perhaps even his actions, had slipped.  


Whatever the reason, Donnie met his brothers gaze and held it unflinchingly.  


“I could always start yelling profanities and throwing things, but I don’t see how that would help the situation.”  


The curiosity left just as quickly as it had come, replaced instead with a humorous grin. To Donnie’s relief Leo laughed and finally let go.  


“I’ll talk to Mikey and Raph later while were cleaning out the fridge. You’re right, it needs it. You just get your rest and feel better, Ok? We’ll talk more later.”  


Donnie nodded and thanked him, waiting only when the door clicked closed on his big brother’s heels to drop the act.  


Finally, he relaxed, groaning as he slid down to his sheets to rest his throbbing frame.  


With a shaky sigh he pulled the blankets up and wrapped a green arm around one of his pillows.  


Leo had raised a good point. Trust. Like always the eldest of them had sensed a weakness, infiltrated and sought it out to better the team in an instant.  


He didn’t know anything, at least not yet. All he had to do was let them in the lab a little bit, allow them to help on projects here and there and lock the doors only when he needed to. It would throw a new curve into his plans, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. After all, it had been nine years, six months, and by dusk, four days.


	3. Ch. 3

Being normal again was the greatest feeling. No more urges to linger over eggs left smashed along the beach, no more tears and holding back emotional outbursts unbefitting of his demeanor. He was a he again, and his blood analysis proved it. 

Testosterone levels were back up, estrogen and progesterone were back to being practically nonexistent, and he was back to his regular old self.

His body would take longer to heal, six weeks at most, but thankfully pain was something he had grown accustom to. Every time he laid his eggs everything ended up hurting. Absolutely everything. His ribs, his abdomen, his tail, all of it strained and achy from the pushing and contorting effects of labor. That part wasn’t his worry. What had him so concerned was the fact that he couldn’t seem to grow accustom to the presence of his own brothers. 

As promised he had opened his lab and allowed anyone who entered to stay, even help him if they desired. Leo had set ground rules so the place wouldn’t be destroyed overnight and for the most part everyone appeared to be respecting them.

Rule 1: If you need to fight then leave the lab.

Rule 2: Break rule one, and your banned from the lab until Donatello says otherwise.

Rule 3: Do not touch unless asked to do so.

Rule 4: If you don’t understand what something it is, see rule three.

And lastly.

Rule 5: If Donnie says stop, STOP, or Raph will hit you. Also see rule number two.

There were a few other rules that Donnie had made as well, though those he designed purely for safety reasons. Chemicals were nothing to joke around with, and neither were his more _personal_ records which pertained to his condition. What was important was locked away and hidden, while what wasn’t was left out in a deliberate distraction to remove all curiosity from the more off limit places. 

Yet even with all the rules and his brothers behaving and actually following them, he found himself still flinching at their intrusion, expecting the worst each time they lingered. 

It wasn’t their fault, at least not really. He had taken to his lab the same way he did that infernal cave. It was his safe place, a quite zone where he could do what he pleased without interruption, and now it was being invaded.

“What’s in this?” Called Michelangelo.

When Donnie glanced from the walkie-talkie he was pulling apart, he found his youngest brother bent over into a cardboard box, his rump wiggling in the air with his tail wagging as he rustled through its contents.

Rolling his eyes, Donnie returned to his project. “What does it look like Mikey?”

“Like stuff!” his brother call back, “Can you come here and show me what it’s for?”

“No.” he said simply, “It’s just spare wiring from Krang parts, its used to make things. Things I’m not currently making so no I can’t show you. Besides, what’s rule number four?”

The unmistakable sound of an irritated huff came from Mikey’s direction.

“That’s why I’m asking bro. You know I like to touch stuff.”

_‘And that’s why certain drawers can only be unlocked with my fingerprints now.’_

Donnie snickered to himself, clicking his tweezers in delight at his genius before diving back into the walkie’s innards. 

“Just keep reminding yourself of rule number four and five and you’ll be fine. If you’re getting bored I’m sure your video games will be plenty more entertaining for you than being in here.” 

He waited for a response, to perhaps even hear the muffled taps of his brother’s feet as he remembered his precious TV. When he heard nothing, Donnie glanced up only to spring back in his chair with a yelp of surprise.

Mikey was just inches away, a playful grin across his lips as he leaned over the table on his elbows.

Having been sure for a moment that his heart was going slam out of his chest, Donnie glared at him and pointed the tweezers like a weapon.“What are you doing? You scared the shell out of me! If this had been acid I would be without a plastron right now!”

Mikeys grin seemed to widen despite Donnie’s scolding. “Wha, me?” he cooed innocently. His blue gaze glittered with a hint of mischief and amusement. “I’m just looking for something to touch.”

Once again Donnie rolled his eyes though said nothing. Instead he reached into an open drawer beside him and dug around until he found his stash of Mikey distractions. One good tug later and Mikey’s gaze were no longer on him.

“Bubble wrap!?” gasped his brother, grabbing the sheet with an excited flourish. “Awe yeah bro! Who ever invented this stuff needs to have a statue made of them!” 

He began to pop them one by one, pressing slowly and sometimes quickly to giggle at the sounds. Donnie could tell his brother was enjoying himself, finally subdued even if it was for only a moment. 

He waited for Mikey to pull away, to move anywhere other than draped over his desk, but when his little brother didn't budge he frowned.

Personal space was something he was used to having in his lab, something that Mikey frequently refused to give him every time he visited. It gave Donnie two options, retreat to his room, make a fuss, or suck up the invasion of space and continue to work.

Refusing to be chased from his project this time he rolled his chair back and returned to his walkie. It took some getting used to, having his brother so close their arms practically touched, but after a moment of fidgeting and blocking out the popping of bubble wrap, he began to enjoy it. 

The way the heat rolled off Mikey’s skin to warm his own brought back memories of their childhood, a closer time when they did everything as one. Mikey’s scent was just as warming, drifting over to him in a gentle wave. It was musky, though not as powerful as Raph’s or Leo’s, with lighter undertones similar to the scent of a spring rain mixed with a Smokey tint of brick oven pizza. It was a clean smell, one that he gratefully registered meant Mikey had recently taken a shower.

He was drawn from his thoughts when Mikey cleared his throat. “Hey, can I ask you something?” 

Not looking up, Donnie nodded his approval, keeping his gaze locked instead on the careful removal of old copper wires. 

“Do you…yeah know…ever think we’ll find someone?”

“Someone?” he repeated, only half listening.

“Yeah. Like, someone to love?”

Yanking a bit harder then he intended the wire snapped, leaving a hunk behind that would be a pain to work with later. 

Curiously Donnie glanced at his orange banded brother.

Mikey wasn’t looking at him, his smile having faltered. He was examining the last few bubbles in the plastic, but Donatello could sense his unease.

“It’s possible.” Donnie murmured, setting the tweezers down to properly look at his brother. Leaning back in his chair he crossed a leg and tried to catch Mikey’s eye. “Why?”

Mikey however stayed focused on the bubble wrap, refusing to look up. He popped two more, then rested his thumb on the last little bubble.

He sighed heavily. “Well. Before April got with Casey, we were all kinda rooting for you. Not just for you, but for us. Then when it didn’t happen, and April chose Casey, Raph said it was impossible.”

It wasn’t a topic Donnie was fond of talking about, his feelings for April being complicated enough as it was, but he hated to see his brother so dejected. 

“Just because April’s heart led her to another, does not mean it’s impossible. Raph is more sensitive then he will ever admit, I’m sure he was just worked up because I was so upset that day. You know how he gets when one of us is hurting.”

Mikey was quiet for a moment, his brow furrowing as he seemed to contemplate the last bubble. 

Donnie knew it wasn’t the plastic that held his attention and simply waited for his brother to decide if he wanted to divulge what was on his mind. 

Finally, Mikey’s face hardened with resolution.

“You like girls right?” 

Well that wasn’t exactly where he expected the conversation to go, but he nodded non the less. 

“Yes. It’s a normal male response to find those of the female gender attractive. Why?”

Mikey bit his lip, a light blush spreading along his emerald cheeks, and finally pressed the last bubble with a small pop.

“What if I didn’t like…girls? What if I said I might like…guys? Would I still be normal?” 

Caught off guard Donnie felt his jaw pop open. He gapped at his little brother like an imbecilic, and slammed it shut when he realized what he was doing. 

“O-of course you would be normal Mikey. Men can like other men. There is nothing abnormal about it, it’s completely natural.”

Slightly stunned, he sat back and watched his little brother. He’d never noticed Mikey show sexual interest in anyone but maybe Renet, and even those interactions had been childlike at best. Though now that Donnie was processing this, it began to make sense. 

The way he fawned over Leather head every time he saw him, giving bashful glances up at the massive croc even to this day. The way he clung to the fantasy of befriending Chris Bradford until he turned on him. Heck he hugged Casey more then he did April, every now and then commenting on whether or not he had been lifting weights like Raph. Then their was his instant trust of Mondo Gecko and Napoleon Bonafrog who his brothers, including Donnie himself, wouldn't have dreamed of befriending so quickly. It all made sense now. Mikey may not have realized his attractions at the time, but right now all the pieces were fitting together. His little brother had pushed through the confusion and finally discovered his sexuality.

Mikey crinkled the plastic a little and finally lifted his gaze, His baby brother’s eyes boring into his; a sad searching look.

“But if you like girls," he started slowly, "and everyone else likes girls, then that means I’m different. That means I’m not normal. Right?”

It wasn’t Donnies hormones that made his heart twinge this time, but the horrible look of rejection and pain etched on his little brother’s face.

Donnie’s mind began to splutter, begging him to spill thoughts he had only ever kept to himself. 

“I…” he started uneasily, and with his pause Mikey whipped his face away. 

Swallowing his nerves and embarrassment, Donnie smiled despite his burning cheeks and shifted a hand to lightly brush against the skin of his brother’s wrist. He wouldn't let his little brother struggle with this alone, not when he knew what that pain felt like first hand.

Mikey shivered, and Donnie could only assume he was readying himself for rejection.

“I want you to know you’re not alone Mikey. Men can like women, men can like men, and sometimes men can like men and women.” He cleared his throat and said softly, “Which is my case. I can find men just as sexually attractive as women. Like you I just don’t show it or run around telling anyone.”

Mikey slowly looked back at him, his big eyes wide and searching. 

“Really? You’re not just saying that right?”

“Of course.” Said Donnie honestly, “I would never lie to you about something like this. Trust me, I know what abnormal is, and you are completely normal.”

A slow but steady smile crept back along Michelangelo’s face. His eyes lit up and to Donnie’s relief his little brother no longer looked disheartened.

“So, you still think there’s a chance for us?” Asked Mikey.

Donnie nodded, his smile widening. “There is always a possibility of love Mikey, and even if we never do find anyone, we will always have each other. Our family.”

Without warning Mikey sprung over the table, a brief sound of breaking glass followed by something crashing, as he dove to wrap his older brother in a fierce hug.

“Awe man I knew I could talk to you!” he cheered, “Thanks so much, D!”

Cringing at the thought of what Mikey could’ve broken he returned the hug and patted his brother’s carapace. He sat there a moment, allowing his brother to nuzzle into his neck. It wasn't one of Mikeys typical hugs, he was gentle this time, pulling Donnie in as though their plastrons would melt together. It was nice at first, until the hug began to linger longer then welcomed. Was it just him, or was Mikeys scent growing stronger? 

Donnie held in his sigh, he needed to get back to work.

“Don't ever be afraid to come talk to me. I will always be willing to listen. Although…” he cleared his throat, his expression hardening ever so slightly. “If you tell anyone what I just revealed to you or smash anything else in my lab again, I’ll slip mutagen into your soda and turn you into a seahorse.”

Instantly rewarded, he felt Mikey stiffen. Fast as lightening he sprung away, a mortified look on his face as though Donnie had just punched him.

“What!” his brother shrieked, “But I don’t wana give birth through my penis!!” 

Donnie couldn’t help but snicker through the grin now spreading across his face. “You know that’s not how it works. They give birth through a special pouch that…” But Mikey was already lost to him, spinning on his heel to dart from the lab screaming about the horrible monsters in the ocean.

“Donnie come on!” snarled Raph from somewhere in the lair, “How many times do we have to tell yeah to stop bringing up seahorses!” 

Donatello’s grin only widened. 

_‘It was worth it.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think about this chapter...For some reason its bugging me and I can't figure out why :/


	4. Ch. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in advance. I made Casey a bit more of a jerk then I think him actually capable of. I'll make it up to everyone in the next chapter.

“So this is like a GPS?” Asked April, examining the little walkie-talkie device that Donnie had been working on.

“No-no,” Donnie chuckled, “a GPS coordinates your position based on satellites up in space. This device seeks out minute pulses from the Shredders foot-bots. You know, the ones that allow him to give orders and signal them where and when to move. Once its captured a signal it will ping it back to the map on the screen showing us the exact location of the foot-bots within a two-mile radius. It still needs to be tested, but I think it’ll come in handy to keep ambushes down. Then if you press this little side button, ah, right there.” He pointed when she looked confused, waiting for her to find the proper button before continuing. “It will send out special radio waves to detect mutants like us, then bring them up on the screen like it does the foot-bots. It can only reach a little over a half mile a time, but I’m working on getting it to stretch farther.”

She oohed at it, her blue eyes widening as she flipped the device over to inspect the other side. “You made a foot-bot and mutant tracker? That is so cool.”

Pleased that she understood him this time, Donnie nodded. “I plan on making one for all of us, including one for the Shellraiser. It’ll be my next big project.”

“This is fantastic. How are you going to test it?” She looked up eagerly, waiting on his answer with that smile he loved so much. 

It was almost like nothing had changed, like they were still only fifteen and he was battling to understand himself as well as his feelings for the beautiful woman who had entered his life.

He couldn’t help but smile back. “I was hoping you could help with it April. You know, take it around town see what it picks up. Since your above ground more than us, I figured you could use it.”

Her smile widened. She reached out and brushed her hand along his arm in acknowledgment, her fingertips electing tingles of warmth throughout it at her touch. “Awe Donnie that’s so sweet, thank you. We'll talk more about it later ok? You know how Master Splinter gets if I’m late for training.”

He rolled his eyes and chuckled along with her, halfheartedly raising his hand to wave as she turned towards the door.

“Yeah, ok, I’ll just ah…see you later then.”

That’s when he noticed him, Casey, leaning up against the door frame with a smirk on his ever smug face.

“Hey babe.” Called the human no differently than usual, his sights locked on April, “Sorry I’m late, got held up by a couple thugs needing a pounding.”

With the utmost indifference Donnie turned his shell on them and moved to the back of his lab. He began shuffling through some plans and old deigns, their voices soon melting into the background with the sounds of one of Mikey’s cartoons. 

April had made her choice and she was happy, that was all that mattered. His feelings were trivial, even if it had taken them quite some time to heal after what happened; the day he found out Casey had swept her off her feet. 

How the cave mouthed barbarian had actually done it, Donnie never asked. He didn’t want to know and he certainly didn’t need to. All he did know was that Casey had no class, no sense of respect of another’s feelings and most definitely no taste when it came to giving big news.

The brute had swaggered into the lair in a suit, a pompous look upon his face as he fixed his tie and announced that he was there to pick up April. When he was pressed as to the reason why, he had set his sights straight on Donnie, a cheesy grin revealing his new teeth.

“What? You mean April didn’t tell you? Thought for sure you all knew by now, we’ve been dating for over a year now. I’m here to take her out to dinner like any normal _human_ couple would. Not that you'd know much about being normal, am I right Don?” 

Donnie hadn’t known. He hadn’t even guessed, and all April could do as she stomped furiously from the lair was shoot everyone an apology before leaving. 

When she didn't return, he began to fester on it, diving into a pit of misery and heartache worse than any egg pain. For days his brothers had tried to draw him from his lab, to get him to eat, to enjoy the things he used to but to no avail. Donatello rejected everyone, shut them out and closed his doors. Casey's words had struck a nerve, one that went far past his feelings for April. Normalcy, and the achingly prominent fact that he would never understand what that was. 

Assuming he was depressed from the loss of her affection, April returned, desperately explaining herself to pull him from his misery.

She had been trying to find a way to tell him, a way to save him from the hurt she knew he would feel. April cared about him as a brother, loving him like family. She could never return his feelings, and so she waited, holding out for the right moment, the right words that never came. Casey had simply grown impatient.

He couldn’t stay mad. Not at her anyway.

A few months later Donnie was able to acknowledge why Casey had broken the news the way he had. It came after a long contemplation when he realized he probably would’ve done the something similar in Casey’s shoes. He wouldn’t have wanted Casey chasing after his woman, just as Casey didn’t want Donnie following after April like a love sick puppy anymore.

Had he forgiven him? Not completely, not when Casey still accused him every now and then of being bitter; poking small jabs here and there that made the turtle want to smack him. Donnie could fight alongside the human, hang with him in the company of his brothers, but never would he allow himself to be alone outside of battle with the insensitive moron, Casey Jonas. 

The more Donnie thought on the subject the more he was glad the chase was over. He knew where his feelings had came from, the true reason why he had allowed them to fester.

She was the first girl he had ever laid eyes on, beautiful yes, but the first real live female that he could get close to, learn from and ask questions without drawing attention to himself. He could listen to her all day, talk about whatever she desired without fear of consequence. His thirst for knowledge had been his downfall, his hearts trap. Any returned affections just wouldn't have been fare. 

Taking a deep breath, Donnie held it for a moment, counting to three before letting it back out in a long sigh. 

_‘At least she’s happy.’_ He thought, the reminder of her sweet smile returning one of his own to his lips. _‘Like she deserves to be.’_

Realizing that he had been shuffling the same pile for the last minute, he set it down and took a chance to glance at the doorway. 

April was gone, but Casey wasn’t. He was still leaning were Donnie had last seen him. 

Donatello stiffened but kept his composure. Instead of engaging he stepped around his desk and pulled up his chair.

As he reached for his keyboard he heard the soft tap of sneakers. 

Still refusing to look at him he focused on the computers screen and pulled up some files.

“Hey Don.” Came Casey’s scratchy voice, “You seen Raph?” 

Donnie shook his head, settling on opening an old un-decoded Krang file to occupy himself.

“Ok, cool, cause I was hoping you and I could talk.”

 _‘What does Raphael have anything to do with us talking?’_ He thought, clicking away at the keys. _‘Not that it’s going to happen…’_

When the silence continued he heard Casey take a few steps closer and felt the desk beneath him shift. The young man having no doubt leaned against or sat on the table.

“We haven’t had a chance to hash things out since you know what happened, and I can tell somthin’s buggin yah.”

 _‘Oh really? You noticed?’_ Donnie kept his silence, forcing his gaze to remain locked on the screen.

“I just wana make sure you’re really over it all. You know, not holdin a grudge or nothing.” 

Despite his best efforts Donnie’s lip twitched, memories of all their other encounters beginning to boil under his skin. Every time they were alone this was the outcome. Casey trying to coax him into answering when all he wanted was for him to leave him alone. 

Unfortunately, Casey picked on his irritation instantly.

“See? I kept telling Raph there was a problem. You won’t say a word to me, and now you’re twinchin like you’re about to spring. You’re still mad aren’t you?”

That was it. Donatello had enough. Clenching his hands into fists he thunked them on either side of his keyboard. 

“Can’t you take a hint?” he growled, “I don’t want to talk about this.” 

“Well I think we need to.” Snapped Casey.

Unable to stand it any longer, Donnie turned to glare properly at their family friend. 

He found him leaning against the far side of the table, his hands flat against the surface with his own glare fixed on Donnie. 

“You gotta stop this man. So April chose me, big woop. Get over it already.”

It took every ounce of Donnie’s willpower not to scream his next words. Eyes narrowed and teeth clenched he hissed. “I’m not upset with April. She’s happy, so I’m happy.”

Casey cocked an eyebrow. “Oh, so it’s me your mad at then?”

“Yes!” Donnie blurted before he could stop himself, regretting it seconds later as a smile of triumph lit Casey’s face. 

“I knew it.” he snickered, “It’s because I got the girl isn’t it? Admit it.”

If Casey had been smart, he would’ve noticed the gleam in Donatello’s eyes, the way the turtle tensed and naturally shifted in the chair into a more protective stance.

“No.” said Donnie slowly, his words just loud enough for his supposed friend to hear. “I’m upset because of your lack of tact when it came to your disclosure. You, Casey Jones, could’ve come to me at any time, spoken to me as an equal somewhere private and I would’ve respected you for it. Instead you flounce into my home, rub what happened in my face in front of my family, and point out the one painful fact I am so very well aware of even if you didn’t mean to. That you’re human and I’m not. That, is what I’m upset about.” 

“Oh come on, it was a long time ago. You told April you were over it, you…” Casey tried to argue, but Donnie cut him off, his voice still dangerously quiet.

“Acceptance of one’s actions and forgiveness of them are two completely different things. It takes time, sometimes a long time to heal from words. Next time hit me if you want me to, get over, the strike faster. I told you I understand, that I’m happy for April and even you, but It’s hard to forgive what you said when you’re constantly refusing to believe that I’m not jealous of your relationship! This conversation is now over. Get out of my lab.”

Donnie stood ridged from his chair and stomped over to one of the filing cabinets. Casey however didn’t quit.

“Maybe I’m still on about it because you’re the one refusing to talk to me. That’s how you get over stuff. You talk.” 

Donnie growled, his hands clenching the file cabinet handle so hard his green knuckles tinged white. “Casey just stop. I’m done.” But Casey either hadn’t heard him or didn’t care to.

“Geeze,” he scoffed, “way to be mature about this Don. I would think someone as smart as you would be…OWE! Hey get off me!”

The startled yell echoed through his lab, jolting Donnie out of his agitated state and sending him spinning on the spot. 

Casey appeared to have moved away from the desk, his intent no doubt to close the distance between them, but he had been stopped. Raphael was in the lab now, one thick arm locked around Casey’s neck while the other bent Casey’s arm back as far as it would go.

“Rule number five Casey.” Raph growled, snapping a leg out from under his friend sending him to the floor. Casey struggled and cursed between grunts, but Raph’s grip never eased. 

Somewhat stunned, Donnie just stood there and watched as the larger turtle began to move with barely an effort, marching the offender out of the lab until they were well past the door frame.

“Come on dude!” Casey yelled, his indignation quickly turning into another sharp yelp.

“Come back when you’ve cooled off.” He heard his brother snarl, “And stay away from Donnie! When he wants to talk, he’ll come to you. Got it?!”

The two of them spat a few obscenities back and forth at each other, neither backing down until something crashed. Silence fell, lingering on for longer then it should've.

 _‘Should I check on them?’_ Donnie wondered, giving his first aid kit a glance.

He bit his lip, shifting nervously as he debated, only to relax as a green frame stomped back up the steps into his lab.

“You didn’t have to…” he started, his words tapering off into a nervous hum as Raph set his steely glare on him. 

His brother was furious. His shoulders shaking and chest heaving as he heaved.

“I need a spotter.”

Donnie blinked. “Pardon?”

“I need,” repeated Raph through gritted teeth, “a spotter. You said I can’t use the weights without someone there and you’re the only one left in the lair.”

Sure that he could still hear Mikey’s cartoons playing Donnie found that hard to believe, but with Raph’s current state he wasn’t going to argue.

He made sure his computer was off first before following, making his way down the steps after Raph to the far corner of the lair where the weights had been stored.

To his surprise the TV was on with Mikey nowhere to be seen, Leo appeared to be absent as well, and with Casey gone that only left Master Splinter and April busy training in the dojo, how they hadn’t heard the fight Donnie didn’t know, but Raph had been right, Donatello really was the only one left to help him. 

Raphael set to work quite quickly, pulling out the weights and readying the bench press until it was good to use.

He didn’t speak, didn’t look at Donatello, yet still Donnie could tell he was already settling down.

It was the reason why he had built the thing to begin with, a machine that Raph could use to work out his anger as well as muscles instead of pummeling one of them. A stroke of genius is what it was. Even if it did happen during one of his egg cycles. 

Once Raph began his first set, Donnie immediately focused on the weights. He watched them move as Raph began to pump them, making sure each bracket and bolt was holding together properly. The pins stayed firm, the benches bolts didn't budge. 

Resting his chin on his hand, he couldn't help but ponder the machine. Raph was using it perfectly, nothing was out of place and nothing was moving where it shouldn't. _'Perhaps if I added a few more advances to it, or better yet, built a new machine. A way for Raph to feel engaged, to fight off an enemy while he trained or...'_ Something strong and dominating hit his nose, an enticing musk that froze his brain and nearly sent him to his knees. His tail quivered, uncurling from its place tucked high up in his shell with a small wag. It was Raphael's scent, the heavy leather and sweat tinged musk teasing his senses into submission.

Cursing himself for allowing the scent to catch him so off guard, he straightened up and snapped his tail right back against his shell. 

_'Well this is embarrassing.' ___he thought, keeping his face as straight as he could. _'You haven't done that in years, get yourself together Donatello.'_ Yet try as he might, the warmth of his brothers scent lingered, reaching in to the darker corners of his mind.

Raph didn't seem to have noticed, and only when Donnie was sure the machine was working soundly enough to pry his eye from, did he allow the slightest break in his resolve, for his attention to drift from the mechanism, down the iron to the taught muscles that bulged and flexed. 

When he had told Mikey of his attractions he had meant every word. He did find men pleasing to the eye, just not those of the human kind. It was a perverse side effect of his affliction, the desire to seek out males of his own species. 

Raphael was strong as an ox, unyielding, protective and passionate with every thrust of his Sai and tender touch against an injured brother’s. Leonardo was unmoving in his determination, his mind quick and form sharp, flowing with every movement as sleek and deadly as the blades he wielded. Michelangelo was agile, his flexibility matched only by his unpredictability in battle and limitless energy. Each of them were strong, each of them filled with a raw passion for one thing or another that set a fire in their eyes.  
Oh how Donatello lived to watch those embers burn, how he loved to examine the differences in their bodies as they moved, mentally measuring the sizes and qualities of each one of them until he could see them perfectly in his sleep. 

If he indulged a look here and there when the desires hit, studied them from afar, he could satisfy those pesky urges with his brothers none the wiser. 

Raphael was his favorite to watch, to wonder how it would feel to have those arms wrapped around him. Protecting and warm. He was always mesmerized by his brother’s finely chiseled muscles, the way they flexed and pulled, sending small beads of sweat sliding down the outlines of his hardened flesh. The slow rise and fall of Raph’s plastron, each muscle tensing and releasing. 

He let his gaze drift delicately up his brother’s slicked neck, over the bulging vein, then to his broad shoulders that seemed so tantalizingly close. Even underneath all that weight Donnie could tell they weren't nearly as tense as before. If he was going to talk to him, now was the time. 

“So…” hummed Donnie, shifting his attention to his brother’s face. “Are you going to tell me what that was all about?” 

Raph remained focused, though his forest green eyes were quickly hardening back into a glare. 

“Nothing.” He grunted, “Casey broke rule number five and so I popped him one, end of story.” 

Folding his arms, Donnie cocked an eyeridge in disbelief. Changing tact, he asked instead, “Ok. Then any reason why Casey would ask if you were around before he came into the lab?” 

The corner of Raph’s lip twitched into a scowl. “Fricking prick.” He growled under his breath, “I should’ve hit him harder.” 

It may not have been a direct answer, but it certainly spoke volumes and not in the way Donnie had been hoping. 

Raph didn’t elaborate, and Donnie didn’t press. Silence was one way to get his siblings to talk, and if he kept quiet long enough just maybe Raphael would spill. 

Sure enough it worked. Two more sets of presses later and Raph was done, clicking the heavy bar back into its place to sit up and glare at the floor. 

“He’s got some nerve.” He puffed out, “Thinking you’re still after April. I told him to knock that shit off, to leave you alone, but he’s not.” Letting out another growl he snatched up a towel and sopped the sweat from around his neck. “He was a dick, coming into our home like that. The way he said it all, like being human was the only reason April chose him. God I wanted to punch him so hard. He’s just lucky April got to him first.” 

He threw the towel and punched his fist into his palm, grinding it in as though he could picture Casey’s face there. “Now he’s got it in his stupid head that if he doesn’t clear the air with you right this minute that the world’s going to end. He was supposed to wait for you to come to him, not barge in like an idiot like he’s been trying to. Idiot is lucky i'm still friends with him.” 

Now Donnie understood. Raph must have been keeping Casey at bay as efficiently as he had been enforcing the rules of the lab. That was why he’d been able to avoid Casey for so long. 

Keeping his gaze fixed on his older brother, Donnie moved around the weights to sit down beside him. 

“I’m ok Raph.” Said Donnie, giving him a small smile when his brother glanced out of the corner of his eye, “There’s no way April missed the fight this time, I’ll talk to her when she’s done with training, explain what happened and why so she can defuse Casey on her end. As much as I hate to say it, he does have a point, I do need to let it go. It’s been long enough, and I don't need you loosing a friend because of me.” He grimaced as he realized he had just agreed with Casey Joan’s and made a mental note to check his hormone levels when he returned to his lab. 

Raph grunted and shook his head, a smirk threatening to break into a smile. “Good old Donnie.” He chuckled, “Always looking to fix the problem.” 

Without warning an arm shot out and wrapped around Donnie’s neck, dragging him down into a head lock he could not escape. 

To startled to do more than squeak, Donnie did his best to brace against the hold. One hand shot to the arm that held him, the other automatically digging into Raphael’s thigh. 

“Don’t worry Don, if Casey pulls any shit again you just come get me. I’ll be more than happy to save your tail again.” 

“I don’t need saving!” Donnie yelped indignantly, but Raph only tightened his hold making his brother squirm. 

Raphael snorted in amusement, his grip remaining despite Donnie's best efforts. “Oh really?” he heard Raph chuckle, and though Donnie grunted and pulled with all his might, he was still able to catch the subtle drop in his brothers tone, “Then how are you getting out Donnie? Because I don’t plan on letting go.” 


	5. Ch. 5

Donnie’s wrists were pinned above his head, his hips trapped between his brother’s thighs. He shuddered beneath the weight and halfheartedly tried to tug his hands free.

Raphael growled, a deep feral sound that caught the breath in Donnie’s throat. He stopped trying to regain his wrists and looked up, his eyes locking with those of his older brother. The green orbs were glazed and hungry, watching like a predator, and he couldn’t help but tremble beneath their stare.

“Raph…” he tried to whisper, but was silenced as the bigger turtle lunged, crushing his lips against his.

Donnie’s eyes rolled back in his head, his groan muffled as his brother deepened the kiss.

 _‘This isn’t happening.’_ He thought, the heat rising in his face. _‘This can’t be real.’_

Raphael’s tongue flicked out, impatiently swiping along Donnie’s lips. He opened them willingly and allowed the wet muscle to plunge in and invade every inch of his mouth. 

He moaned as their tongues entwined, gliding back and forth, wrapping the other in a slippery grip as they explored each other. Raph answered his moan with a guttural churr, one that vibrated against Donnie’s lips sending pools of heat shuddering into his midriff. 

God how he loved that lustful sound, the new taste, the feel, the weight atop him, all of it. It was everything he had ever imagined. 

When they finally broke apart, Raph was panting hard, Donnie was limp and flushed beneath him, his mouth partly open as he gasped in air. 

Donnie groaned and rocked his hips beneath his brother’s weight. A churr of his own slipped out, weak and feeble compared to the other.

“You like this don’t you?” moaned Raph, watching with hooded eyes filled with lust, “Being held down, made to submit.”

Without warning Raphael lunged forward and latched onto Donnie’s neck sending the younger bucking back into the pillows with a cry. It hurt, but damn it felt good. 

He writhed beneath his brother, small churrs erupting from him as Raph bit down and suckled the tender skin; marking, claiming him.

Donnie could feel the heat between his legs growing, the hidden pocket that held his member becoming painfully tight. “Please, Raph.” He whined, thrusting against him weakly. Screw figuring out if it was real or not, he needed this.

His brother responded, grinding down along the bulging slit until they both began to moan. Churrs erupted from them, Raph’s loud and demanding, Donnie’s weak and pleading. 

Donnie quivered, his need for release growing stronger, and this time his hips buck on their own.

Raph shifted, digging a knee between Donnie’s thighs to nudge his legs apart. Before Don knew it his brother was nestled between his thighs, grinding hard until neither could stand it any longer. 

Unable to hold back anymore, Donnie dropped down with a loud echoing moan, his erection slipping from its chamber to spring against his brother’s plastron. 

Raph growled in delight, releasing Dons throat to gaze hungrily into his younger brother’s eyes. 

“You think I haven’t noticed.” He puffed, licking his lips, “You looking at me? At Leo, at Mikey? You think we all haven’t seen that tail of yours out and wagging at us?”

Donnie gasped as a slick heat pressed against his member, his nose flooding with the musky scent of his brothers arousal. There was no doubt, Raph had dropped down as well.

“We know what you want.” his brother continued, beginning to rub up and down against Dons length in tantalizing drawn out thrusts. “What you’ve always wanted.” 

Don’s hips bucked again, the heat writhing into a knot in the pit of his stomach threatening to release. He closed his eyes, feeling puffs of air hot against his throat and heard his brother rasp. 

“You ready for an experiment Donnie? Were guna see how long you can last while I fuck you.” 

Donnie’s eyes snapped open, his shaking hands clutching the sheets, and for a second was confused when he didn’t see Raphael looming over him. 

He was in his room, the only sound his panting breath and drip of pipes behind his walls.

Eyes fixed on the dark ceiling, he moaned and reached a trembling hand to his head. 

“It’s that time again isn’t it?” he whispered, his gaze drifting down to his still throbbing member, poking up beneath his sheets, “Dammit.” 

He couldn’t go back to sleep, not like that anyway. 

With a heavy sigh he rolled in his bed until he was on his knees, his tail quivering in the air with his cheek flush against the mattress.

He could still feel Raph’s breath on his neck, the ghost of his hands gliding down his flesh to wrap around his hips. He could see him, kneeling behind him, lining up, eager and ready to enter.

Donnie grabbed his member, pumping it fast as his mind filled with images of being thrust into, emerald thighs slapping against his own and the whispers of love and sweet acceptance in his ear. All of him tingled, his stomach tightening as the pressure built. He forced his churrs into the thick padding beneath him, secretly wishing to hear one answer in return.

“R~aph!” he groaned, his pulse pounding so loud in his ears he didn't know how no one could hear it. His groin and belly tightened with a molten surge of heat, his whole body growing ridged, and with one massive shudder he arched his back and thrust into his hand, shooting out hot sticky wads of cum along the sheets.

His mind went blank in a whirl of pleasure and endorphin's, his whole body shaking from the release. 

In the back of his mind he knew what it was, his hormones were switching over, driving into him a base desire to breed. Such vivid dreams always marked the beginning, coming in at night when his guard was dropped to torture him relentlessly. If he was younger the thought of unconsciously lusting after his brothers would've terrified him, but now that he had more control, more years of dealing with the urges under his belt, it was no longer so daunting. 

All he needed to do was squash the feelings like a bug beneath his heel, bury them down deep and ignore them like always while awak. Night time would be another monster, but it was better than openly drooling over his brothers. Or worse, jumping them.

The next morning he awoke as usual, put the sheets he had stripped earlier in the wash, drew a quick blood sample to confirm his hormone changes, fetched his laptop, and then headed for the kitchen for something to eat.

According to the clock it was quarter after six; too early for Mikey to be awake and cooking, too late for Master Splinter to still be sleeping, just about time for Leo to be waking, and only a daring game of poke the dragon would see Raphael rise right now.

He took his time to absorb the quiet before pouring a bowl of cereal. It was always fascinating to him how a place could seem so different without the presence of noise. Shadows seemed to come alive in every corner, the world enhanced in a strange mix of danger and calm that left him hypersensitive to his surroundings. It wasn’t all that bad, different for sure, but at least no one would be able to sneak up on him.

Making himself comfortable he set up his laptop, his fingers a blur across the keys as he pulled up a few choice projects.

The mutant and foot-bot tracker, or T-tracker as Mikey had so eagerly named it, would need to go through a few more test runs before he made more, leaving him with a very sparse selection of gadgets to occupy the future shut-in.

 _‘There’s the electro pulse gun, Metalheads AI enhancements, the turtle jet…’_ he hovered over the last file for a moment, then shook his head. _‘Ok, not the turtle jet. Though I may be able to get away with working on the mutagen medicine again. That involves chemicals they know I want them to stay away from, it might actually work to my advantage.’_

X-ing out the other files he pulled up instead his notes on the medicine he had attempted to create for Leo years ago. They were just as sketchy as his designs, but the more he looked it over the more he liked the idea. It sounded good, it looked good, and if he was able to make it work then it would be even better. 

Footsteps sounded from the hallway, the gentle yet tentative tap a sure sign that Leonardo was awake and moving. 

He noted it briefly before his attention was back on the screen, skipping through separate files to review more his options. 

_‘Metalhead’s AI does need an upgrade. I guess I can run some code in-between working out the mutagen. But…’_ He froze as the skin along his neck began to tingle, crawling the same way it did when he fell under an enemy’s gaze.  


Cautiously he peered over the edge of his laptop only to relax as he found his brother Leonardo in the doorway.

“Oh, good morning.” He greeted, returning to his typing, “Any idea what Splinter has planned for us this morning?”

A muffled grunt acknowledged him but that was all. Glancing up again Donnie found he hadn’t moved. He was just standing there, stock still with his deep blue gaze fixed on him.

“Leo?” muttered Donnie, cocking an eyeridge.

This time Leo nodded and was able to form words. “I’m, uh, I’m in charge of training today.” 

When he still didn’t move Donnie began to grow concerned. Carefully he glanced behind him in case Mikey was preparing a prank before turning back to look his brother up and down.

Leo seemed confused, pondering as he stood in the door frame. He was definitely watching him, a quick movement test proved Leo’s gaze following, but why?

“Um. So…” he hummed, tapping his spoon against his bowl to see if Leo would react to it. Nothing. “You feeling ok? Need me to check you over?”

That got a reaction. Leo snapped upright almost instantly, his cheeks tinging red as he shot around the table to the fridge. 

“Nope!” he said quickly, “I’m fine, just thinking that’s all.”

“OK.” Donnie mumbled, following Leo’s every movement. He was acting strange, robotic almost with every tense movement. “About what?”

Leo pulled out some juice and a bowl of fruit from the fridge, that contemplative expression remaining.

“Training.” He muttered, giving his head a shake before he plopped down in the open seat beside Donnie. “I’m trying to think of something different for training today, something that is both engaging yet mentally stimulating. Something to keep everyone happy and Mikey actually focused for once.”

Donnie snorted at that and returned to his cereal. “Good luck with that Leo. You know Mikey, he can’t focus unless it involves mixing chemicals during a life or death situation, and even then it’s hit or miss.” He cleared his throat, seeing an opportunity to bring up his mandatory absence. “Speaking of chemicals, I’m going to start working with some. I’ll be locking the lab up in the next week or two. Safety will be an issue with everyone in the lab, so…”

Leo nodded and seemed to relax a little. “It hasn’t been that bad having us around has it?” he asked suddenly.

“No of course not.” Said Donnie earnestly, “I’d just rather be safe than sorry. Plus, we can count it as my personal time.” He glanced out of the corner of his eye, pleased to see that his brother was slowly going back to normal. He wasn’t tense anymore, the contemplative look gone to be replaced by a gentle calm as he ate his meal.

“Oh good. I was worried Mikey might scare you into closing your doors on us again.” Leo smiled, munching into an apple slice before turning in his seat to face his younger brother. “For once he and Raph are enjoying following the rules.”

Donnie snorted into his cereal, unable to hide his grin. Raphael certainly was enjoying rule number five, just as much if not more than Mikey was enjoying rule number one and two; using the lab as a safe zone every time he pranked Raph.

Leonardo seemed to be back to his old self now, commenting here and there about the different projects Donnie had planned. By the time they finished eating he was practically cheery, asking if Donnie would care to mediate with him or even join him for a few Space Hero reruns while they waited for the rest of the lair to awake.

He indulged the blue banded brother with the offer of TV, plopping on the cushion beside him with his laptop open to keep himself occupied. Space Hero’s was fun and all, just not after watching it as often as Leo did.

Leonardo didn’t seem to mind his brother was barely paying attention, his focus solely on his favorite show. It was the closeness that they enjoyed, the warmth from one another, and the calming scent’s that rolled off the other and settled any unease. It was nice, peaceful almost. 

Eventually Mikey rose and made his way to the kitchen, replacing the calm quiet of the lair with its more typical clanging of pots, random singing and smashing of one thing or another. It broke the tranquility of the morning, but it certainly didn't ruin it. 

“Mikey is sure in a good mood this morning.” Commented Leo after the youngest hit a particularly loud note in his song. He said it so quietly that for a moment Donnie wasn’t sure the comment was meant for him.

Deciding to answer anyway he shrugged and continued to type. “He always is.” Donnie mumbled, “It’s when Mikey’s quiet that I begin to worry.”

“Same here.” Growled a new voice.

The sound of it stilled his fingers atop the keys, his face instantly flushing as he realized who it was. 

“Is he ever going to stop singing? It sickens me.”

Leo made a displeased sound. "Good morning to you to Raph."

Refusing to look up and acknowledge him, Donnie took a deep breath and returned to typing up his check list for the few weeks he would be locked away from his brothers. 

He knew Raphael didn’t know about the dream, none of them ever did, but that didn’t stop him from feeling guilty. Every look, every touch, every quick smile brought a flash of fear. What they heard him cry out their name one night? What if they discovered his attractions? What if, the same two words that rattled his normally logical brain were running rampant once again.

Panic, anxiety, fear. Yup, irrational and just as hard to control as always, it was like this every time. 

Throwing himself into his list he swallowed his unease. 

_‘It’s just the hormone imbalance.’_ He reminded himself, _‘You know the first day is always the worst. Now calm down, Raph couldn’t have heard you last night, he snores so loud it’s a miracle we can sleep at all. Now get a hold of yourself Donatello.’_

His brothers were talking, Raph growling about something, but he tuned them out.

 _‘And what if he did hear?’_ a darker thought whispered, creeping in from the back of his mind, _‘What if he did and he liked it? That would solve a lot of…’_

He shook his head before the thought could fester into anything else then glared down at his midriff. 

_‘Shut up you.’_ He hissed, _‘Stop trying to put thoughts in my head.’_

Grumbling internally, he tried to focus back on his check list. It lasted for about a second, when a thick arm shoved itself in front of his face and pulled him back to the world he was trying to disappear from.

“How about you and Mikey go see how long you can hold your breath under water while Donnie and I spar. That sounds like a much better plan to me!”

Donnie frantically ducked, gripping his laptop tighter as Leo shoved the hand away right into Donnie’s face.

“We’re all training together Raph, end of story,” Snapped Leo, the calm demeanor that had been there a moment ago gone to be replaced by anger, “and since you don’t seem to have anything useful to suggest other than sparing, why don’t you just sit there and stop talking?”

Eyes wide he realized he was in the middle of a standoff. Leo seated on his right, clutching the back of the couch with a tight iron grip, Raphael on his left, fists clenched and ready to spring, the both of them glaring at each other with Donnie smack dab in the center of it.

That’s what he got for ignoring his surroundings. Some ninja he was. “Guys…” he started, when something warm brushed against his leg.

His startled yelp was drowned by Mikey popping cheerily up over the edge of his laptop.

“Dudes, chill! I got this.” He exclaimed, “We can make training like a game this time. We can pair up and play Turtle hunt or something.”

Donatello's eyes widened as he glanced from brother to brother. He was surrounded, quickly becoming uncomfortably aware of how close they all were, how they were pressing in on him, their skin gliding against his with their scent’s mixing together and filling each breath with a tantalizing musk so strong it made his tail twitch. Raphael and Leonardo were leaning in, their eyes locked, teeth gritted while Michelangelo loomed over him to shove in-between the dominate pair.

His heart began to pound, the blood rushing in his ears as his breath quickened, every inch of him breaking out in tingles. They were so close now, so warm so…

“Mikey’s right!” Donnie squeaked, slamming his laptop shut a lot harder then he intended before using every ninja skill he possessed to worm his way from between his brother’s bodies. In one leap he was by the TV, fighting self-preservation that told him to sprint to his lab and lock the doors early.

None of his brothers moved, remaining huddled around the spot where Donnie had been with curious looks.

“I think we should play turtle hunt,” he continued, hiding his mortified squeak in a simple clear of his throat, “Here is how we’ll do it. We’ll each draw straws to pair up. Whoever gets the longer straw will be the hunter. The one with the shortest straw will be the target. Those with the shorter straws will have a fifteen minute head start before the hunter can begin their search. The hunter will need to bring back the targets mask as proof of capture. The target who evades capture the longest gets out of cleaning the dojo after next practice. The hunter who captures their target and brings the mask back to the lair first, gets out of cleaning dishes all day tomorrow. The catch to the game is, should a target capture the hunters mask and return to the lair with theirs still on, they will be allowed to skip a day of training. One of their own choosing.”

When it was all said and done, Donnie was convinced he deserved a metal, or at least a ribbon of recognition at how smoothly he was able to cover up his previous discomfort. His brothers even seemed thrilled with the slapped together suggestion, diving into the possibilities of the days training rather than the reason why Donnie had sprung away from them so quickly.

Taking to the idea quicker then Donnie assumed they would, all he had to do was sit back as Leo asked Master Splinter to make the straws, and then returned to set some further rules to their training game.

No going to the surface, no teaming up to catch your target or hunter, no hinting at where the other teams target or hunter is, and no sabotaging the other team.

Once the straws were done Splinter approached them, allowing them to draw a single straw from a small box. One set blue, one set green.

Raphael pulled first, withdrawing a long green straw with a triumphant grin. Leonardo went next, finding himself with a long blue one, his only reaction a subtle smirk in Mikey and Donnie’s direction. Mikey tugged out the last short green straw, his face falling as he groaned. That only left the short blue one. 

Donnie and Mikey were the targets, Leo and Raph their hunters. It was a good idea, at least Donnie thought it was, until he noticed the predatory glint that hung in his oldest brothers eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is rushed, I know and i'm sorry...  
> This is the chapter that didn't want to end and now it's mad that I forced it to.  
> Hope you liked the beginning! Told you I would make the last chapter up to you all. ;)


	6. Ch. 6

“You better be careful D, Leo’s in a mood.” 

_‘The fight or flight response is considered a natural part of the animal kingdom. When a predator comes upon a prey animal, the prey animal fights, flights, or plays dead/freezes.’_

“A mood? Why, because of Raph?”

_‘It will either save a life, or take a life.’_

“No,” Mikey's grin widened, “not that kinda mood. Just trust me on this one bro, you better start running.”

_‘During this reaction, certain hormones like adrenaline and cortisol are released, speeding the heart rate, enhancing the senses, and changing various other autonomic nervous functions, giving the body a burst of energy and strength.’_

He was the prey, Leonardo the predator.

Fifteen minutes should’ve been enough to put some distance between him and the older turtle, enough to form a plan and set a trap. Turned out he only had time to do one of those things, but hey, at least he had a plan. Now all he needed was for Leonardo to cooperate. 

_‘Oh come on already.’_

He cursed under his breath and shot down the closest tunnel, forcing himself to tread lightly despite the growing sense of apprehension that prickled up his spine. 

_‘Give a turtle a break!’_

Once he had gone as far as he dared, he skidded to a halt and spun on his heel, carefully sliding back into the tracks he had already made until he was back in the previous tunnel. Moving quickly, he whipped out his Bo and used it to propel himself up to one of the pipes in the ceiling. He latched onto the lowest one, and with a grunt, pulled himself up and wedged in-between the cold metal and the brick.

His heart was going a mile a minute as he waited, watching the shadows for any sign of the eldest. _‘It’s just a game.’_ He had to remind himself, every drip of water and flutter of trash sending his nerves on edge. _‘There’s no danger, it’s just a game.’_

Finally, his patient’s was rewarded. A shadow moved along the stone, silent and with purpose, a flash of blue giving Leo away.

Donnie narrowed his eyes and watched his brother carefully slink along the wall bellow him, hoping only that Leo would take the bait. Clutching his Bo, he refused to move, afraid to even breathe until the lithe shape slipped down the tunnel and disappear from view. 

Wasting no time, Donnie squeezed out from the pipes and dropped to the floor. 

They had been playing this game of cat and mouse for over an hour now, maybe more, he wasn’t sure. What he did know was that he had to do what Mikey said; he had run, and he had to run fast.

How Leonardo had found him, kept finding him, despite all of his evasion tactics was beyond him. Logically it didn’t make sense, and it was beginning to both infuriate and intimidate him. Yes, Leo was gifted, yes Leo was their leader for a reason, but he wasn’t some magical bloodhound capable of producing a trail out of thin air. Donatello had traveled through water, across metal grates, and even crawled along the ceiling pipes at one point, yet there was Leo, right back on his shell. The intensity in the older turtle’s gaze, the drive in his movements, the determination in his ridged stance. It wasn’t Leo. The way he hunted him, it was more Raphael, raw and possessive like an animal, and it was seriously putting a kink in his strategy, not to mention becoming increasingly creepy.

His plan had been simple, lure Leonardo off with a few false trails, sneak around him to set the main trap, then wait for his brother to follow his tracks to the drainage pit. It was a large enough room that he could keep his distance, round with four easy entrances to escape through, with a deep pool of runoff water in its center to muffle sound and help him keep Leo away. Pipes of all sizes poked out from everywhere there, easy to climb up or hide behind; or at least that’s what Leo would’ve thought, if he hadn’t developed some kind of Donnie radar. He would’ve been easily distracted with a smoke bomb, a few well-placed shuriken and then a surprise attack to swipe his mask and be done with the game. Now he’d be happy if he just made it to the damn pit without Leo popping up behind him like a prowling lion version of their hotheaded brother.

The final tunnel was in sight, the stone underfoot changing to grates as he ran. 

He could feel the skin along his neck begin to crawl, his pulse jumping as the adrenaline surged. Leo was back on him, somewhere in the tunnel behind, no doubt having picked up his pace after finding the end of the last false trail.

The sound of water reached Donnie’s ears, he knew he was almost there. If he could just make it to the water.

He was a ninja, skilled in the art of camouflage and distraction, silence and stealth, yet even to him his footsteps seemed to loud, his relived sigh to ragged as he flew through the opening into his trap.

Without hesitation he dove in, aiming for around ripples around the waterfall to cover his intrusion. There was a grate in the water on the opposite side, a gap just large enough along the bottom for him to squeeze under.

The water stung as he submerged, dragging along his flesh like icy claws as he dove for the bottom. He reached the bars, briefly registering a shadow gliding across the surface as he pulled himself under them, and knew Leo had found him again.

 _‘I’ve got to ask him how he does that.’_ He thought.

Silently he surfaced in the small gap of air along the roof of the drain, his eyes fixed on the grate just above.

Leo wasn’t in view, but he could hear him, his steps feather light as he paced back and forth.

 _‘Holy shell I think it worked.’_ He thought with glee, flinching into the shadows as Leo made a quick pass by the grate above. A smile dared flit across his lips at the thought, that he, Donatello, had lured their leader into his trap. _‘Ha! We’ll see who’s the new, A team after this.’_

Carefully he reached back and withdrew his Bo, his gaze locking on the overhead grate and the latch that held it closed. The next part would be tricky, he would need to get Leo to pause just over head, then lapse in focus long enough to trip the lock and send him dunking down into the drain. The shock from the drop, the cold of the water in his submersion; it would be just enough to send Leo into overdrive, giving Donatello a few precious seconds to swipe the mask.

Leo paced by the grate again, only this time when he passed, he paused, and ever so slowly stepped back. 

Donnie could just see him from the odd angle, cursing his luck when the eldest stopped to far off to spring the trap. Leo was focusing hard, his brow knitted together, eyes closed as he no doubt mulled over ideas on where his brother could be.  
All Donnie could do was wait, his mind frantically working on trajectories and possibilities on how to speed things up. He had originally planned to throw a shuriken to distract Leo, but he didn’t dare now. 

_‘Maybe if I just…’_ he paused as Leo shifted, his right foot sliding further onto the grate, but that wasn’t what held Donnie’s attention.

The blue banded turtle had lifted his nose in the air, his eyes still closed, and inhaled. Once, twice, stopping on the third sniff to finally open his eyes.

“He’s still here, but where…” Leo barely whispered the words, the water muddying them, but he heard it, and it was enough to send chills up Donnie’s spine.

_‘Is he…No he can’t be. We’ve never trained to…Our senses aren't that good...And he’s never…not before, but he’s….’_ Donnie’s brain turned to mush, his eyes growing wide as Leo sniffed the air again, _‘Smelling…smell…Scent?! Holy mackerel he’s tracking my scent. Leonardo is tracking me by my scent!’_

Without a sound he sunk bellow the water and nestled along the bottom of the drain. Suddenly things were making sense, odd things that he had dismissed year after year as simply his brothers being goofy. 

The lingering glances, the contemplating stares, the random outbursts and fights between Leonardo and Raphael. His brothers seeming need to touch, cling to, and hover around him during the egg cycles. They had never mentioned any changes, and like a simple minded fool he hadn’t even thought about how his brother’s senses would respond to the shift in his hormones. 

_‘That explains this morning to.’_ He thought, smacking his forehead, _‘He did turn into a magical bloodhound. A magical bloodhound with male instincts telling him to track the pretty smell, I’m no doubt all of a sudden producing!’_

He groaned and smacked his forehead again. _‘Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could you be so careless! That’s why Mikey told you to run. What if they realize, what if they…’_ he paused, a curious thought snapping him from his panic. _‘Wait. How did Mikey know what kind of mood Leo was in?’_

A sound from above pulled him from thought. Leo had shifted on the grate again, standing dead center of the grate. 

__‘Oh forget it. I’ll just have to find a way to fix this later. Right now just, get the mask, keep Leo at a distance and end the game. Allowing him to keep chasing me will only make matters worse. Cripes, and this is only the first day.’_ _

_He shook his head, forcing himself to focus back on the task at hand, and gently drifted back to the surface. A few seconds was all he needed._

__‘Be quick.’_ He reminded himself, _‘Grab the mask, and get out.’__

Three. Two. One. 

Leo’s startled cry filled the air as the grate gave out, cutting off as he hit the water and slipped below its surface. 

Donnie was on him in an instant, the blue tails of Leo’s mask fluttering within reach as its wearer flailed to regain balance. 

__‘Gotcha!’_ _

He smiled triumphantly as his fingers closed, about to wrap around the taunting cloth, but Leo had already regained himself. 

A green hand wrapped around Don’s wrist and twisted it back, a foot coming up to connect with his plastron; Donnie saw it coming. Dodging to the left he dug his Bo into the tunnel floor and used its added force to thrust his knee straight into Leo’s elbow.  
It was enough to loosen the grip, Leo’s muffled grunt lost among the noise their struggles were making. Yet even as Donnie wrenched his hand free, Leo was right back on him with a wild glint in his eye. 

One yank and Donatello lost his Bo. He whimpered as it left him but didn’t have time to mourn, Leo was diving for his mask, both hands grasping only inches away on either side of Don’s face. He tried to push back again, put distance between them, but his shell met the sewer grate. 

His heart leapt in his throat, a half formed idea of diving for the bottom and escaping beginning to form when Leo dove at him again. 

Donnie dodged his attack but just barely, this time hooking his arm around Leo’s and locking it in place. He lunged at Leo’s mask, trying one last time, but Leo yanked his head back and wrapped his arm around Donnie’s, snapping it tight just like Donnie had. Don yanked hard, a vain attempt to free his arm, but Leo wasn’t about to let him escape, not again. 

In one swift motion the older turtle lifted his legs and snapped them around the bars behind his younger brothers back, tightened, and pinned him there. 

There plastrons scraped together, Leo’s gaze locking in on his challengingly. 

Donnie choked under their stare, painfully aware of Leonardo’s proximity and the friction every movement brought. 

He had never been so grateful to be trapped under water as he was at that moment. His traitorous body was threatening to respond, heating up and screaming at him to submit, to roll his head back and present his neck for the victor to claim. The cold water kept him focused, the lack of air stopping the moans and pleased churrs that would’ve broken free otherwise. 

Eyes still locked, he gulped, searching the smirk and calculating gaze just a few inches away from him. 

How much instinct did his brother retain? Would he be able to connect what the scent meant? Would his body react on its own like Don’s did during laying? 

Leo began to inch closer, closing the distance between them. Fear sent Donnie flinching back, but Leo’s grip only tightened and yanked him closer, closer, until his lips brushed the side of his temple. 

Bubbles were all that came of Donnie’s protests, his body tensing despite the urge to lay limp in Leos embrace. Teeth scraped where his lips had hovered, Donnie’s heart surged straight back up in his throat, and with one ridged yank, Don’s mask slipped.  
Leonardo looked smug, the purple band drifting lazily between them still clutched in his teeth. His grin stretched wider, and an unmistakable victory laugh hummed from behind his lips. 

“Oh F-” Word’s became a haze of bubbles as Donnie poured his relief, anger and frustration out on his brother. He stopped only when his lungs twinged. Leo grinned even more, releasing his tight iron grip to shove himself away and swim to the surface. Glaring, silently cursing, Donnie followed, his need for air surpassing his desire to remain hidden under the water forever. 

Leo seemed to be back to his normal self now; the cold having probably snapped him out of it, along with the capture of his theoretical, prey. 

“I win.” Was all Leo had to say, that victorious smirk enough to make Donatello want to reach out and whack him with his Bo once he retrieved it. 

“Really?” Donnie sighed in exasperation, refusing to look at him as he moved towards the exit, eager to keep some distance just in case, “With your teeth? Did you have to?” 

Leo hastened to catch up, closing the distance between them until they were side by side. “A true ninja will use anything as a weapon. I needed to get your mask, and so I did.” Leo straightened proudly and flopped his prize about, in the air. “Though I gotta hand it to you Don, I thought you almost had me there at the end. Then you almost got away, again.” 

“Speaking of getting away from you.” Donnie cleared his throat, carefully taking a small step away when Leo wasn’t looking, “How did you find me so quickly?” 

“Hm?” 

“Me.” Donnie repeated, keeping an eye on his brother, “How did you keep finding me?” 

It was subtle, but Donnie saw the way Leo’s shoulders stiffened, his fingers threatening to clench into fists. 

“Oh it was easy.” Leo waved him off and tied the purple mask around his wrist, “The trail was so obvious I thought you would have a trap down every tunnel for me.” 

“What trail did you find in the runoff tunnels?” Donnie countered, noting how Leo seemed to compulsively close the little distance Donatello had made between them, “I’m curious. I thought for sure I was careful.” 

Leo nodded, focusing far too long on fabric around his wrist. “Oh you know, scuff in the mud, disturbed water.” 

“There was no mud, and the water was running clear.” He wanted to hear Leo admit it, to spit out whatever it was he was thinking, to find out just how much his older brother knew, or speculated; but Leo wasn’t biting. 

“I didn’t cheat if that’s what you’re…” 

Donnie smiled and put his hands up as if in surrender. “Oh no that’s not what I mean. Geeze Leo.” He said honestly, “I just don’t want to end up messing up when were in the field next time, I’m usually more careful then to leave such obvious clues behind. If I’m getting sloppy I need to know.” 

Finally, Leo seemed to tare his gaze away from the mask, a quick flicker of, something, passing through those deep blue eyes of his. 

“It was nothing Donnie, really.” He hastened, a nervous edge in his voice just barely able to be heard. “Just the slightest of smudges here and there. It’s nothing big, we’ll work on footwork tomorrow if it’s still bothering you, how’s that?” 

Donnie nodded. “Sure thing. I wouldn’t want to put the team in danger with sloppy foot work.” 

It was the same the entire walk back. Donnie would question and prod, and Leo would give some excuse, that any other time could’ve bene passed off as a sound answer. 

__‘Is this how it always is for them?’_ He began to wonder. _‘So awkward and uncomfortable yet unable to keep away? I do need to get this under control. Poor guys probably hate it as much as I do.’__

Splinter greeted them when they reached the lair. Leo had earned the day off of dish duty, and unsurprisingly Donatello had evaded capture the longest, earning himself a free pass from cleaning the dojo. What neither he nor Leo was expecting, was to find a maskless Raphael punching the practice dummy, and a triumphant Michelangelo beside him wearing red instead of orange. 

How Mikey had secured his victory, neither of them would say. Michelangelo just grinned and giggled whenever Donatello asked, while Raphael refused to do anything other than mutter obscene threats while refusing to meet his eye. 

Leo appeared to be the only one Mikey was willing to tell, grabbing their leaders hand to eagerly lead him from the lair for a _demonstration._

Donatello was suddenly reminded of Leatherhead, the way Mikey would smile and cling to the massive reptile while leading him around by his hand. The long looks, the lingering touches, the tinge of pink along his cheeks when Leo's hand skimmed his skin and touched him back. Donnie couldn’t help but focus on them as they left. He couldn't follow, Raphael was to clingy to allow it, but it didn't stop his mind from dragging up his question from before. 

How did Mikey know Leo was in a mood? And how exactly did Mikey know what kind of mood, Leo was in? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, i've never had issues with chapters not wanting to end before...  
> Sorry for the long wait, er...longer then i've made you wait before, but I wanted to get this one right. They aren't perfect but I want them presentable. I hate putting up sloppy chapters. I know my grammar is awful at times, so sloppy plus grammar error= NO! (Or I could just be being overly critical of my own work >.>)  
> The next chapter will be a good one ;)  
> Short but good.  
> I'll have it up in no time! Hope you guys enjoyed the game!


	7. Ch. 7

The water was crystal clear and warm, wrapping around him in a gentle embrace as he hovered beneath its surface. Leonardo was with him, circling, contemplating, and Donatello couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Those lean arms, powerful legs, the hunger in those stunning orbs that stared him down and made him quiver. Oh how he longed to reach out, to touch, to embrace his brother; but he held back, waiting for the other to make the first move.

After what felt like ages, Leo finally ceased his circling and closed the distance between them, his hands outstretched to cup the sides of Donnie’s face with nothing but hunger and raw desire reflecting in his gaze.

Donatello closed his eyes and smiled as the hands wrapped around him. He nuzzled into the soft grip, his pulse quickening as felt Leo press closer. It was oddly satisfying to be held like this, to feel the callused palms softly shift against his cheeks, holding and caressing him. He couldn’t explain why he loved it so much, but the butterflies in his stomach and the warmth in his cheeks left him taking the simple gesture as quite the complement. 

A leg wrapped around his, tugging him in until their plastrons met. 

He shuddered, lips pressed to his, and without question he opened them for more. A hot, wet tongue slid in, urgently twining with his to explore every offered inch. The heat rose in Donnie’s cheeks as Leo pressed further, the water forgotten as he lost himself in Leo’s love. 

It was a dream, he knew it was, he even recognized the lake as the one by the old farm house. Yet still he couldn’t help but wrap his arms around Leo’s shoulders, twine a leg around his hip and desperately cling to him, longing to be closer, to feel every inch of skin and ounce of passion this Leonardo had to offer.

The dream turtle responded, sliding his grip from Donnie’s cheeks to latch onto his thighs. He shifted them up, placing them firmly around his waist with a promising squeeze that made him melt.

_‘Ooh yes~’_ Donnie moaned around Leo’s tongue, a few bubbles drifting out from their locked lips. 

Seeming sure Donatello wouldn’t move, Leo snaked a hand between them to stroke up and down the different grooves. Small swirls of pleasure burned through Donnie with each pass. Leo’s hand dove downward, dancing further along the plates to the softer area between his legs where he pressed, teasingly sliding his fingers back and forth along the hidden slit to coax the cartilage open. 

Jolts of pleasure shot through Donnie’s system, his head snapped back, a churr trapped in his throat as tingles of warmth erupted throughout him. Leo only had to give one more teasing stroke before his erection tumbled out straight into Leo’s waiting palm. 

Teeth wrapped around his offered neck, delightedly sucking and biting the sensitive skin. He whimpered, more bubbles escaping as Leo's grip suddenly tightened around his shaft. Donnie clung tighter, his mind filled with nothing but pleasure, and rocked into the touches as Leo pumped him with long drawn out strokes. Another hand slid down his side towards his tail, reaching down to wrap around the sensitive appendage and slowly tease it away from his body. A single finger was all it took to send a shudder up his spine. It traced from his tails tip, down the trembling length to pause at his entrance. 

_‘Oh God yes!’_ he moaned silently, curling his tail around Leo’s wrist to coax him to continue.

The water acted like a natural lubricant as Leo pressed in, slowly, torturously stretching the inner walls as he moved, in and out, without pause. Donnie’s hips pushed back against the touch, his normally tense tail loosening, lifting up; offering himself to Leo’s advances.

_‘Take me.’_ He thought, desperately thrusting his aching member into his brother’s hand while rocking his hips down onto Leo's probing fingers, every movement sparking an ever intensifying burning in the pit of his stomach, _‘Oh Leo, please just take me!’_

As if in answer, Leo withdrew his thick finger and shifted his hips, moving until the tip of his cock was lined to replace it. 

He wanted desperately to moan, to churr, to voice his pleasure as loud as he could but he didn’t dare. Donnie bit his lip hard to remain silent, thrashing his head from side to side; it may have been a dream, but he still held a fear of drowning non the less.

A low growl sounded from beside him and without warning Leo lunged and sank his teeth into Donnie’s collarbone, forcing his mate to remain still.

All Donatello could do was grip his brother tight and bury his face in his neck, begging and pleading with his grip in hopes he would understand. 

Satisfied that Donnie had ceased his desire to squirm, Leo finally began to move, coaxing muffled moans and desperate churrs from his lover as he pressed past the tight ring of muscles, slowly easing in, deeper and deeper until he had buried himself completely in Donatello’s ass. It felt perfect, wide and hot, filling him completely with a breathtaking throb. Donnie clutched tighter, his mind numb and focused only on the pulsating throb within him and the quick jerks of Leo’s hand still wrapped around his member.

Donnie jerked as Leo suddenly pulled out then quickly thrust in. He saw stars as his brother settled into a hard and fast pace, baring down and humping faster with deep thrusts that only intensified as Donnie tensed his thighs around him. 

_‘Finally~’_ Donnie churred, a small clutch of bubbles escaping him. He dug his fingers into Leos shoulders, the pressure inside him building more and more as Leo’s pace intensified. _‘Yes, yes! O~h Leo, yes!’_

He clenched his closed eyelids tighter, rocking with the thrusts as his body began to tense, twisting and threatening to spill as Leo pounded into him. Pressure built within his groin, growing steadily larger until one final thrust slammed him over the edge. He convulsed in Leo’s arms as his climax rocked through him, each shudder spurting white hot waves of pleasure over Leonardo’s hand and into the water. 

The force of the orgasm snapped him awake, his panting breath the only sound to reach his ears as his eyes fluttered open. He lay there flushed and gasping, his mind nothing but fuzz as he came down from the wonderful high.

_‘O~h that was nice.’_ He thought, humming happily as he relaxed his grip on the pillow he found himself clutching. _‘I’ll be stuck on underwater dreams for a while, thank you very much Leo.’_

A mental image of his brother straddling him, his lips closing in to caress the side of his face, popped to the front of his mind. He giggled and hummed again despite himself. What they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them, and besides, a little fantasy here and there may just help quell those pesky urges until he was through with his cycle.

“Stupid hormone changes.” He cooed. 

He reached down to tuck himself back into his shell, when his hand touched something wet. Eyes widening, he groaned and peeled the pillow from his chest. “Oh no, tell me I didn’t…” 

To his digest he found that he had. It was soaked with his release, not only the case, but the soft feathered padding inside it. He wrinkled his nose, thoroughly repulsed and tossed it on the floor. 

Once he cleaned himself up, he stripped his bed and flopped the sheets down atop his pillow. “Fantastic.” He grumbled, snatching a mug from his desk. Inside sloshed the remains of his coffee, cold and unappetizing but enough to do the trick.   
He dumped it on the pile and allowed it seep in; last thing he wanted was for his brothers to smell his hormonal lust only a few hours after he realized they could. Once his nose was filled with the stench of stale coffee, he scooped up his soiled sheets and pillow and carefully made his way to the washroom. 

It was two in the morning, so he wasn’t surprised when no one came out to investigate why the washer was running or to see why he was rummaging around the linins closet. Why he was tossing towels around and pulling blankets from the shelves. Why he was cursing and muttering under his breath, or why an entire box of clothes pins tipped over to scatter along the concrete. 

“Where the hell are all the extra pillows!?” He stood up tall and double checked the top shelf, but sure enough not a single pillow was in sight. Growling in frustration he kicked the box of clothespins, snatched a spare blanket and slammed the door shut. He’d take care of the mess in the morning, after he figured out who had taken the extra pillows and why; at that moment it seemed frustratingly important that he did so.

_‘Hormones.’_ He halfheartedly remained himself as he moved through the dark, _‘Mood swings, irritability, and emotional outbursts will be frequent until I switch completely. I can’t believe someone took all the dang pillows…’_

Bundling himself in the blanket, he grumbled and shuffled along the hall down into the common room. There were a few pillows on the couch there he could use; beaten, patchy, and smelled so strong of his brothers that he would probably be changing the sheets again, but at least he’d be able to sleep tonight.

He marched down the steps, ready to snatch one up and perhaps kick it once or twice, when a dominating scent hit his nose. It had an immediate mind numbing effect, slamming him to a halt as effectively as if he had walked face first into a wall. Unable to help it, he inhaled the delicious smell and filled his lungs with it, his tail uncurling away from his shell with a delighted quiver. 

_‘Stop it.’_ He groaned to himself, clawing his way back to sanity with a quick shake. _‘That is your brother, not a mate. Stupid uterus...’_ Huffing at his drop in composure, he glanced around to locate the source of the scent, and noticed a broad shouldered lump hunched up on the couch. He watched it for a moment, recognizing those muscles almost immediately as Raphael’s and tilted his head. 

_‘What’s he still doing up?’_ he wondered, taking a few hesitant steps towards the couch.

“Raph?” Donnie called. The lump shifted but didn’t respond, though he was sure he heard a soft sniffle. 

Pushing aside his bitterness and desire at the worrisome sound, Donnie crept up beside the couch and peered closer. It was Raphael alright, hunched up and obviously miserable in the corner of the couch. 

_‘Must be the nightmares again.’_ He realized, and carefully eased down to settle himself beside his brother. It was a ritual of sorts, for all of them to migrate to the center of the lair after a night terror. It was a large open space with multiple means of escape, Splinter was close by and depending on where they sat they could have a full view of all their brother’s rooms. It was safety and comfort all in one, which meant that if Raphael was here, it had to of been a really bad one. 

Like always when he was found like this, Raph didn’t move or look at him, nor did he say a word as Donnie tucked his legs up and made himself comfortable. Mentioning the nightmares would wind the asker in a world of hurt, bringing up feelings would end with rage and more than likely something getting thrown across the room, but Donnie had a method, one that typically calmed and quietly soothed his quick to temper brother, all the while allowing him access to Raph’s more, tender side.

“You ok?” he asked once he had settled, unable to miss it as Raphael tensed, “You sound like you might be coming down with something. Here.” And just like that he was through Raphael’s defenses, his quick to temper brother even allowing him to drape half the blanket over his legs.

The older turtle relaxed a little but still refused to look up, though at least this time he responded; his voice strained and faintly cracking.

“I’m fine.”

“You sure?” he prompted, “I don’t want to be dragging your half dead butt into my lab later because you didn’t want your cold looked at before it turned into pneumonia.” 

Raph huffed and shifted uncomfortably. “I’m not sick genius, it’s just dusty. What are you doing up anyway? Got some break through you need to work on or something?”

Donatello shook his head began to rattle off the prepared lie. “I had a dream where I had to…” only to stop as a hard knot formed in his throat. His face began to heat up as the memory of Leo sinking his teeth into his neck to keep him still, popped to mind. That delicious scent drifted back into his senses, and it was all he could do to keep his voice calm. “…T-to grab something off the desk, and I must have tried to do it in my sleep because next thing I knew I was covered in coffee. Had to change the sheets and my pillow.” His tail thumped happily against the seat despite the growl that snuck out and followed his next words. “But someone stole all the extra pillows. I was just coming to get one from the couch when I noticed you. Just wanted to be sure you were…were ok.” He sighed and stared at the floor, a mix mash of guilt, longing and frustration nagging at him. He hated lying to his family, hated having to fight against himself, and especially hated who ever stole all the pillows and put him this situation to begin with.

“Is that what you were bitching about over there?”

Donnie nodded. “Uh, yeah. Sorry about that.” He said quietly, picking at a loose strand along his blanket to distract himself. “I should’ve been quieter, just got a bit frustrated that’s all.”

Raph let out a grunt and shifted again. “You can always go grab mine.” Then added under his breath, “I doubt I’ll be sleeping tonight again anyways.”

Now that was tempting, so tempting that he almost agreed to it, just to be able to cuddle into the tantalizing musk of his brother and pretend for once that it was him he was spooning and not a sack full of cotton. 

“Why won’t you be able to sleep?” he asked instead, shoving the thought away as quickly as it had come. “Drink too much soda again?”

“No.” Raph mumbled, “Just…a bad night. That’s all.”

Taking it as an opportunity Donnie smiled and nudged him playfully. “Was the spyroach guna get you again? Do you need some more raid?”

“No.” he muttered, though Donnie distinctly heard the faintest hint of amusement in his tone this time. “Nothing to do with the spyroach.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” He wasn’t surprised when Raphael shook his head, but noted that the air no longer felt tense and uneasy. It was a small accomplishment, but one none the less. “Alright, well in that case I’m going to grab one of these pillows and head back to bed. Try to get some sleep Raph, Master Splinter will be forgiving in the morning, but you know he won’t let you off training completely. Statistically you should be pitted against Mikey, which means if he wins you’re never going to live it down.”

Donnie went to stand, a hand out stretched to snatch one of the couch’s pillows, when a three fingered hand snapped around his wrist and tugged him back. Caught off guard he sank back into the seat without fuss, turning a stunned but curious glance at his still silent brother. 

“Raph?” he whispered, his voice catching as the grip tightened. He could smell Raph, and despite the coffee he knew Raphael could smell him to. Leo had control and discipline, he knew this, but…Raphael was always so impulsive. 

His tail wiggled happily at the thought of an impulsive Raph, lunging to hold him down and ravish him, while his brain ineffectively screamed at him to stop jumping to conclusions and determine what was wrong. 

It was pitch black in the sewer at night, the only light coming from the small nightlights here and there for Mikey to find his way to the kitchen and bathroom. Consequently, he couldn’t see Raph’s face or make out his eyes, but he could decipher his figure, the hunched shoulders, the lowered head. He was facing away from him; fear, insecurity, unease, all of it painting the perfect picture to settle his nerves and daydream, and yet still tug at his heart. “Raph?” he whispered gently, “You ok?”

The hand around his wrist suddenly trembled. “You did figure out the cure to Shredders brain control serum, right?” 

It was faint, but the distress in his older brother’s voice was enough to make his chest clench with sympathetic understanding. 

“Of course.” He said simply.

“And it’s easy to administer? You wouldn’t need to chase me-I mean, anyone, down to cure them?” 

Donnie nodded and shifted his free hand to rest it atop his brothers, still tightly gripped to his wrist. “It’s as easy as slicing the head off a footbot. Even if he were to try to infect everyone in the city, I have two plans of defusing it. Put the antidote in the city’s drinking water, or shoot it up over the city in a gaseous cloud to be absorbed through the skin and lungs.” 

Raph let out a grunt and his grip softened some. “It works fast, right?”

Warm skin suddenly brushed against his. Donnie tensed, but when he didn’t make any attempt to move or pull away, Raph leaned in more, ever so gently resting his weight and cheek along Donnie’s shoulder.

_‘It’s probably just my pheromones. I should go...’_ He thought, tugging the blanket up further around the two of them, self-consciously beginning to wonder just how strong his scent actually was. _‘But, if it’s making him feel better, then I guess staying for a little bit wont hurt…’_

“I haven’t had to test it on a mass scale,” said Donnie after a minute. “But it took the test rats anywhere between ten and sixty seconds to come out of the serum’s control. I suspect a similar time frame for anyone of us, should it need to be used.”

“Good.” He breathed, his voice so quiet Donnie almost missed it. “I don’t want to end up hurting you. Or Mikey, or Leo.”

Humming in agreement, Donnie dared lean into his brother, to feel more of his bodies warmth. “You’re not going to hurt anyone.” He sighed, resting his cheek along his brother’s temple, “I won’t let you. Promise.” 

He closed his eyes. _‘Only for a moment. Until he feels better.’_ He thought, shifting his cheek just to see what it felt like to have the soft warmth of another slide against it, _‘Then I’ll go back to bed.’_

Only for a moment; famous last words, for when he drifted back awake, his heavy eyelids fighting him with each flicker, he found himself back in his room, surrounded by thick pillows that clung heavy with Michelangelo's musk, and the faint, but unmistakable scent of Raphael on each and every one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok be honest. Was the beginning any good?  
> I've never written a sex scene without sound before and didn't realize how heavily I relied on verbal pleasure when writing until now. This was torture. I read and re-read the beginning until my eyes mushed everything together. X_X  
> By the way...Don't take Donnie's pillows.   
> Or Raph will find you.


	8. Ch. 8

“I’m telling you Donnie it’s been acting weird.” Said April, gingerly handing the T-tracker out for Donatello to inspect. “It keeps picking up foot-bot signals, like, a lot of them, everywhere; but whenever we go to find them there’s never anything there.”  
Donnie flipped one of the switches and the screen lit up, pinging off four green dots that represented him and his brothers clustered on the rooftop.

“That doesn’t make any sense.” He mumbled, his eyeridges knitting together as he switched it off and hurriedly flipped it over to check the wiring. “The one thing I was sure it could do was pick up the foot-bot’s signal. The question was whether or not the device would accurately ping their location.”

“Sounds like it’s broken Donnie.” Called Leo, but Donnie ignored him, remaining focused instead on the inner workings of the device. 

“What about the mutant tracking?” he asked, whipping out a small screw driver from his belt to tighten a few of the wires. “Besides us, has it picked up anything else?”

Casey grunted from somewhere behind him. “Yeah, Slash and Leatherhead a few days ago. They were down in the sewers following some kinda trail. Leatherhead didn’t really get a chance to explain cuse Slash took off pretty quick. I kinda got the impression that Doc was making Leatherhead babysit the big guy.”

“Babysit who? Slash?” Asked Raph incredulously, “Why?”

“No idea.” Said April this time, “All he said, was that Dr. Rockwell told him it was his turn. He went to elaborate but then Slash took off, yelling about some trail that none of us could find. Come to think of it, Leatherhead didn’t seem able to see it either. He was kind of irritated by it.”

Not really listening, Donnie closed the device back up and hummed as he contemplated it. As far as he could tell there was only one way to find out what was wrong, and that was to test it. Though to do that he would need a Foot-bot’s signal. He glanced up at his brothers, finding Mikey clinging to Leonardo while Raph leaned against a chimney shoot, wondering if they would be willing to help, when he found his gaze locked with the one person he didn’t want to make eye contact with. 

“What up, D?” called Casey, taking a tentative step towards him, “You figure out what’s wrong with that thing?”

Quickly clearing his throat, Donnie snapped on a smile a little too quickly. “Not yet, but I do have an idea on how to fix it. I’ll just need everyone’s help.”

Casey cocked an eyebrow and made a face, though Donnie couldn’t help but notice just how quickly his gaze darted to Raphael as he did. He was obviously still remembering their last interaction, and from the look of him he still wanted to talk, but the warning growl from the red banded turtle was enough to keep his mouth shut and his feet rooted to the spot. 

“Sure thing Don.” Said Leo, choosing to ignore the two hotheads as they chewed one another out with their eyes, “What do you need?” 

“Your T-phones.” Said Donnie simply. He held out his hand expectantly and added, “I’m going to reprogram them to ping a signal similar to the Foot-bots. I’ll track it like we would a foot-bot, and then see why it’s acting up.”

Raph and Casey hadn’t moved, their shoulders tense and faces set in scowls, and it was becoming increasingly obvious that if they didn’t calm down someone was about to start yelling. 

“How will you know what’s wrong with it?” asked April, quickly moving to stand between the two of them with a warning glare of her own.

Despite his smile, Donnie’s heart sank at the sight of April playing referee between two friends who he had caused a rift between. 

_‘I’ll…’I’ll talk to him later tonight.’_ He decided, _‘It’s not fair on him or Raph, and it’s definitely not fair on April that their still tense because I have forgiveness issues.’_

“Were going to go to the docks and split up.” He said like nothing was wrong, “We’ll see how the T-tracker acts through the city, then again around the water. It’s possible that the tracker is just getting confused with all the different radio waves bouncing around. If the tracker reacts poorly in the city, but not by the docks, then I have somewhere to start. If it doesn’t do anything, well…” he sighed and glanced down at the little device, “…Then it’ll be back to square one.” 

Hoping he wouldn’t need to completely gut and rewire the tracker, he held out his free hand and accepted the t-phones one by one from his brothers and then friends. It only took a minute to modify the signals, and only a minute more to reiterate the plan for Michelangelo to grasp it, before they took off along the rooftops. 

All in all, the signals were holding up, the five T-phones showing up as bright red dots that were surprisingly accurate as they bounced around on the little screen. Every now and then a sixth or seventh red dot would appear, suggesting that there was something in the alleyway bellow them, but like April and Casey had said, there was never anything there. 

It happened a few more times, twice above an abandoned building and another two times along the top of a busy court house, but other than that the five red dots remained strong. Needless to say he was pleased with the outcome.

Once they reached the docks they split up as agreed, fanning out along the waterfront until they were well out of the T-trackers two-mile radius, leaving Donnie to wait and study his little project until they all properly vanished. 

Raph and Leo took the longest, taking their time as they skirted the edges of the docks and surrounding beaches before finally disappearing from the screen. He waited for another few minutes, giving his brothers, April and Casey plenty of time to settle into a spot. 

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, the scent of salt and decaying seaweed mingled in with the cold hints of fall hitting his nose, before he catapulted up onto the closest shipping container and fished out his own T-phone. 

_Ok guys, ready?_ He typed. 

_Sure thing!_ Came Casey’s text.

_Yup._ Was Raphael’s.

_Let’s do this!_ Replied Michelangelo.

_All set._ Dinged Leonardo, shortly followed by Aprils enthusiastic reply of, _all set when you are!_

One by one he had them step back within range, the little red dots popping in and out along the edges. It worked, the device was picking up every signal without fail, leaving him to suspect that perhaps the issue wasn’t so much interference of other radio waves, but maybe just maybe, interference from proximity.

_Mikey, move closer to Leo._ He typed, hoping to see something to support his new theory. 

_If you insist. >:3_ Mikey texted back, and the little red dot began to move again. 

Donnie cocked and eyebrow at the reply and tilted his head. Ever since his talk with his younger brother he had begun to notice little things here and there, curious moments that seemed to be increasing in frequency with each passing day of his egg cycle. 

He noticed it mostly with Leonardo and sometimes with Raphael, the way his younger brother would watch them during practice, the way he seemed to purposefully slip up sometimes while sparring so the more dominant turtle would pin him against the mat. He was always clingy and grabby, happy to invade anyone’s personal bubble as awkwardly as he could get away with, but it was becoming more and more frequent, especially when he thought he was alone with his intended snuggle target.

As far as Donnie could tell Leo and Raph weren’t bothered by him, at least not more than usual. They even indulged his desire for some personal bro time, and sometimes allowed him to get away with cuddling here and there for short periods.   
Donnie realized that he was probably just allowing his attraction for men to finally show, but what was throwing Donnie for a loop was why he would be showing it towards his own brothers. 

_‘He couldn’t possibly have an attraction to them, could he?’_

His phone dinged, pulling him from thought to find a new text.

_Donnie, where are you!?_

It was from Raph.

Curiously, he began to type that he was right where they had left him, when the wind shifted, blowing the cool night air straight into his face and freezing him to the spot. A strange but familiar scent drifted in on it, earthy and dank like a swamp, but powerful and dangerously wild. 

He shivered at the raw power that seemed to emanate from it, the skin along the back of his neck beginning to prickle. He sucked in a lung full of the new smell and contemplated it. It was male, a big one from the smell of it, and if he wasn’t mistaken it was a turtle; a big, hungry, prowling, turtle.

Eyes widening, he clutched his T-phone and T-tracker tighter. “Oh no…” he choked out, surpassing a shiver as he realized exactly who it was.

_‘Maybe he won’t notice. Maybe he’s just out patrolling or something. Yeah, that’s it. He’s just patrolling, he’s…’_

A low rumbling churr vibrated up from the far side of the dock, sending his heart plummeting to his feet. “I know you’re here~.” A gravelly voice purred, just barely audible over the crash of the water around them. “Come out, come out, where ever you are~.”

The color drained from his face as he stared, wide eyed and shaking in the direction of Slash’s scent. _‘Oh please no.’_ he thought, doing his best to force his fear struck brain to work. 

It was rare for him to venture outside of his lab around this time, with fragile eggs beginning to grow and his desires causing unwanted reactions around his brothers, he normally just didn’t risk it; and even when he did, his brothers were always by his side to keep him safe. Now, not only was he above ground and alone, but he was at risk of his secret being exposed, plus the possibility of other more horrifying scenarios that he most certainly did not want to think about happening between him and Raph’s old pet.

_‘The water.’_ He thought, sliding his tracker and phone securely into his belt, _‘That threw Leo off last time, I just need to get into the…’_ suddenly Slashes scent was in his nose, stronger and more powerful than ever. Something thudded against the container he was standing on.

“Found you.” Growled Slash from bellow, and that was the end of thinking.

Choking back a horrified squeal he flung himself from the top of the container down to the one just below it. Using every ounce of Ninja training he possessed, he sprinted silently from container to container towards the docks. His phone dinged again but he ignored it and instead reached into his belt for a shuriken. With a well-aimed throw he jettisoned the small star in the opposite direction of the water, hitting its intended mark with a clang.

Slash roared, so close he nearly leapt out of his shell.

He could hear the brute thundering after it, but he wasn’t about to stop and make sure the mutant had taken the bate. Leaping from the edge of the last container he hit the wood and scrambled for the water, his heart beating so loud he was sure Slash could hear it.

Another roar bellowed from behind him and the dock began to shake.

Refusing to look back Donnie plunged forward, practically throwing himself off the end of the dock and straight into the sea. The force of his dive propelled him down, spiraling straight for the black rocky bottom that slanted down into the oceans depths.

He clawed at the rocks and sand, clutching at anything to keep himself anchored there, when something hard slammed into the water above him. Suppressing a panicked scream, he clawed at the rocks, feeling for any crevice or hole, when he felt his hand dip down into an opening. In those few seconds he realized it was small, just barely big enough for him to squeeze in through, but what choice did he have?

Without hesitation he ripped off his Bo and stabbed it in the sand, abandoning it to squeeze head first into the hole. Something thick brushed his ankle and this time he screamed, kicking out against it as he pulled himself in further, the rough stone scraping against his plastron and carpus, until finally he was able to force himself the rest of the way through. 

The hole was wider on the other side, allowing him to dive down the length of the tunnel away from the sharp claws that scraped and scrabbled along the entrance. 

His heart was in his throat, his eyes wide and frantic as he floundered in the dark. He didn’t care at that point where the tunnel brought him, if there’d be air or even if it had an end, as far as he was concerned he was not going back out the way he came, not with Slash there, no way no how.

The walls of the tunnel suddenly slanted up, a faint but distinct blue light shining from what he could only hope was its end. It grew closer and brighter, the water now glowing a faint baby blue. He clawed his way towards it, fear spurring him on, and finally felt his face break the surface. 

Coughing and spluttering, he grabbed at the rocks and dragged himself out, gasping in lung fulls of wonderful air. “Oh dear God no!” he spluttered, wiping his face, “He was so close, and I was almost. Ugh, oh man oh man, no. That did not almost happen!”

He grasped the wall to steady himself, his breath coming in ragged gasps as sank to his knees. All he could think about was what had almost happened, what could’ve happened, what he couldn’t ever allow to happen again.

“You stupid uterus.” He choked vehemently, his cheeks growing hot as tears threatened to spill out, “You almost got me killed, or…or…” he trailed off, the very thought of putting into words what Slash could’ve done making his stomach twist and threaten to spill. He stomped his foot instead, slapping it against the blue lit rock over and over until every bone in his foot ached. 

He wanted Raph, he wanted Leo and Mikey, all of them to find him and snuggle in close, to reassure him with soft words of encouragement, to wrap him up in safe strong arms that promised never to let go. It was all he ever wanted, and yet all he knew he could never have. 

He slammed his foot again, grateful to feel even if it was pain, when a small but sure child’s voice squeaked into the air.

“Ouchy?” 

He froze mid stomp, flinching towards the sound with his hands automatically darting for the Bo he had abandoned by the entrance. 

A tiny little creature with bright yellow eyes was peeking out over the edge of a tide pool just a few feet away, illuminated by a bright blue lightbulb sticking out from the side of what appeared to be a handmade battery pack along the wall. 

Donnie stiffened, his gaze locked on the little being, and sniffled. It blinked, tilting its head curiously as he sat there but made no attempt to move. 

Cautiously he glanced around the cave, making sure he was alone before he dared lean closer to inspect.

The little creature darted back a little as he drew near, but stayed along the surface. 

It was a fish, a little red and white fish the size of a small cat with a mouth full of teeth, that looked identical to their enemy Fishface only smaller.

“Ouchy?” The little fish asked again, this time lifting a tiny clawed hand to point at Donnie’s leg.

Glancing down he found what the fish was referring to. Bright trails of red were seeping from an open cut on his ankle, trailing down his green flesh to the rock he was sitting on.

“Yes that would be an ouchy…I mean, wound!” he corrected quickly, “That would be a wound.” 

It wasn’t deep, but the second he realized it was there it began to sting like the dickens. He hissed and gingerly touched the side of his leg

“Wo-wound?” repeated the fish, pulling Donnie’s attention back onto it, and for some reason he felt absolutely thrilled. 

“Exactly,” he said encouragingly, “good talking mutant fishy clone that's probably one day going to try to kill me.” 

He reached up and untied his bandanna, pawing away a few stray tears before wrapping the damp purple cloth around his injury. “This is called a bandage.” He muttered, “Can you say bandage little one?”

Seemingly just as curious of him as he was of it, the little fish dared swim a bit closer. 

“Ban-bandage? Is that like a band-aid?”

“Awe.” he cooed, his heart that had been so ready to spring from his chest just a few moments ago suddenly melting at the curiosity of the little one, “aren’t you just adorable.” 

Quickly scanning the water for any sign of an adult he asked, “Are there any others down there that I should be running away from? Like a momma or a papa who might want to eat me?”

The little fish shook its head. “Jus me and my brother, Ade. Poppa brings us yummies, but he didn’t come today. Is that why you’re here?”

Donnie frowned but nodded, “Uh, sure. I’m just uh, checking in on you. I’ll bring you something to eat next time, ok? But first, who’s your poppa?” When a loud flurry of dings sounded from his belt and nearly made him leap from his shell, spooking the young fish so bad it gasped and darted below the surface, disappearing from view. 

Momentarily forgetting the mutant fish that he was growing increasingly sure might be a clone of some kind, he whipped out his T-phone and scrambled to answer it.

“Donnie where are you!?” Demanded April from the other end, “Are you ok? Dr. Rockwell said Slash might have attacked you.”

Now that was alarming. He straightened up and cleared his throat, “Attack me? Why-why would he think Slash may have attacked me?”

“It’s some kind of fungus spore, it’s driving Slash crazy; he’s been working on a cure to keep him from losing it but…”

Sighing in relief, Donnie leaned back and thunked his head against the cave wall. _‘A fungus?’_ he thought in relief, chuckling a little, _‘He thinks it’s a fungus? Some genus.’_

“Donnie?”

“I’m here April. I’m fine I promise. Slash didn’t touch me.”

“Good!” April snapped. 

Donnie blinked in surprise at the ferocity behind those words and glanced at the phone. 

“Because your brothers are going nuts! Get back here now before they kill someone!”


	9. Ch. 9

When Donatello finally felt brave enough to emerge from the cave with the little fish in it, he was relieved to find that Slash was gone with Pigeon Pete having taken his place. 

The scrawny mutant was cringing behind April and Casey, trying desperately to calm a group of three battered and utterly pissed off turtles. 

Keeping his composure when his furious brothers first noticed him dragging himself up out of the sea, had been difficult. What he wanted to do was sob and gratefully grab onto the first thing, human or brother, that came within arm’s reach. Instead he forced a weak smile, waited for Mikey to reach him by the edge of the dock and feigned irritation when the youngest wrapped him in a bone crushing hug. He had to keep up his act, couldn’t let his composure slip, and reminding himself over and over that at least his brothers, April and Casey, hadn’t found him in the middle of being raped, helped him do so. His brothers seemed none the wiser to his act, being far more concerned with getting Donnie home than anything else. 

It turned out that Slash had given Leatherhead the slip, and Dr. Rockwell and the rest of his group were out searching for him when they ran into Raphael. Rockwell had gone into quick detail about some fungus spore that was driving the bigger turtle into a heated frenzy, driving the big guy to seek out the source of the spores. According to Rockwell, the spores were triggering basic instincts that made Slash aggressive when confronted by other mutants, and given that he was a turtle, Rockwell feared his aggression may increase if he encountered another of similar species; explaining why Raphael had texted him.

When they reached the spot where they had left Donnie, April had said that Slash was perched on the edge of the dock like a cat waiting for a fish. He had been perfectly fine, until he realized he wasn’t alone.

Aggressive was an understatement according to Casey, but he hadn’t been referring to Slash. To Donnie’s fascination and instant gratitude, his brothers had gone from, in Casey’s words, “normal” to “bat-shit” just as quickly as Slash had. They had gone in with teeth bared and weapons drawn, roaring and snarling like Rahazar mid fight, and it wasn’t until Dr. Rockwell used his telekinesis to rip the three enraged turtles off of Slash, that they stopped. 

They were all covered in cuts and bruises with bloody lips and chipped shells to go along with their sweat and battle stiff muscles. The dominating musk rolling off of all three of them was unbelievable, so strong it overwhelmed any wild scent that Slash had left behind. Casey had been right, aggressive was an understatement, he didn’t need to see the fight to realize that, he could smell it; and oh did it smell good.

April and Casey had been able to hold his brothers back at that point, while Leatherhead and Rockwell dragged off a still roaring Slash, leaving Pigeon Pete to hopefully play cleanup and apologize for Slashes actions. 

Their human friends had been confused by the viciousness of his brother’s attacks and mentioned something to that effect a couple times. They had all felt the sting of battle, been controlled, forced and even manipulated to do things against their will in the past, yet never returned the attack with such ferocity and malice as his brothers had right then.

Fear. 

Heat of the moment. 

Bad Pizza. 

Those were the only reasons his brothers would admit to, but the quick glances in Donnie’s direction told the genius turtle all he needed to form a plausible theory. 

Either they realized Slash was tracking the pretty scent Donnie was letting off and felt compelled to protect him, or they had fallen victim to their instincts and desire to drive an invading male from their perceived territory; Donnie being the territory. Either theory supplied him with quite the imagery, all of which was used every night in his dreams. The problem? If Donnie thought his brothers were being clingy with him before the incident with Slash, they were downright possessive now. Not that he minded the extra feeling of safety and comfort, but he wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to keep up his act over the next few days with them breathing down his neck and watching his every move. How he was going to get away to lay his eggs was a whole other issue he didn’t even want to think about.

“Were just being cautious.” Leo had said, “Slash isn’t in his right mind. If he gets away again and somehow ends up at the lair, I don’t want any of us to be caught off guard and alone like you did.”

To make matters worse, Donnie was suddenly and inexplicably desperate to go back and make sure the little fish he had found was being cared for, or if anything had enough food to last it a few days just in case, and he didn’t want his brothers knowing it was there. 

Convincing his brothers to let him go back to the docks had been one of the hardest arguments of his life, but he won it, even though it meant bringing all of them with him. 

It was a simple lie, one that he wasn’t sure would work. He told them he had lost his Bo staff and his T-phone and was concerned about them being found by the wrong people, even though Mikey insisted that he saw Donnie with his phone when he returned the T-tracker to April. 

They bought it, though barely, and he had been able to sneak into the cave with enough food to last the little one and his supposed brother for a day or two until he could figure out a way to return; something he was dead set on doing, yet wasn’t sure why, and when Donnie didn’t know why something was happening he made it a point to find out.

According to his blood work and his steadily swelling belly, fat flab as Mikey had so wonderfully nicknamed it, he was fully female, his body pumped up with all the regular hormones that he was used to seeing around this time. There was nothing out of the ordinary, at least not for him, meaning it had to be some kind of instinct.

Making sure his computer screen was angled just right so Mikey couldn’t snoop, he began scrolling through the different articles and links associated with turtle pregnancy. He didn’t find anything useful. 

Turtles were not maternal in the least bit. Aggressive, territorial, and dead set on completing their breeding cycles with as many mates as possible instead. One video in particular struck to close to home, compelling him to close and block it permanently from his computer when he realized the male was beating a pinned female into submission so it could mate with her. 

He gulped, the color draining from his face as flashes of Slash came to mind, and closed out his research on turtle behavior all together. He was just about to type inn paternal human behaviors, when a three toed green foot reached slowly up to the side of his head, and poked.

“Mikey…” Donnie warned, but his little brother poked him again despite it.

“Hey Donnie, I have a question.”

Refusing to look at him, he batted Mikey’s foot away. “My desk is meant to sit at not lay on, Michelangelo.” 

Mikey groaned and finally pulled his foot away. “Awe, but it’s comfy! I mean seriously dude, look at me, I’m so comfy I could fall asleep right here for hours.”

Rolling his eyes Donnie glanced unenthused at his younger brother. 

Sprawled out with his legs spread to straddle either side of the table was Mikey, plastron up with his hands locked behind his head and tail out to wriggle only an arm’s length away.

“That’s nice.” Said Donny dully, “Now get off my desk, I’m busy.” He turned back to his computer and had just begun typing in his search for human paternal instincts, when Mikey poked him again.

“Can I still talk to you?”

“Stop poking me and yes.” 

Remaining fixed on his screen, he felt rather then saw Mikey pull his leg away to hang back over the side of the table.

“Ok, so you know how April chose Casey and not you?”

Mikey always did have a knack for saying things he shouldn’t, and an even better knack for bringing up the wrong topic in front of the wrong people. 

“Yes.” Said Donny flatly, his brain instantly wondering if Mikey would notice ipecac oil in his soda.

“Well I was wondering why? What did she see in him?”

“He’s human.” Said Donny in the same monotone voice as before, his hand self-consciously moving to the ever growing bulge of his stomach, “And normal.”

“No I mean. I get that part, but what I mean is what did she see? Did she look at physical stuff, or what?”

Taking a deep breath Donnie shook his head and snapped a bit harsher then he should’ve, “I don’t know Mikey. Maybe she just picked him because he’s not a mutant turtle like us.” 

His younger brother fell quiet at that, his gaze burning into the side of Donnie’s head. 

“Ok, so bad example.”

_‘Yeah think?’_ thought Donnie with a sting of annoyance. April being happy was the most important thing in the world to him, but being reminded of the likely reason why she chose Casey over him was not something he enjoyed thinking about at all.

“Let’s try that again.” Mikey cleared his throat, “Let’s say you’re a guy who likes men and you happened to meet Leo, Raph, you and me. What would you find most attractive in each of us?”

Donnie blinked, his younger brothers question slowly sinking in. He straightened curiously and turned to find Mikey’s puppy dog eyes staring back.

“I don’t know.” He said slowly, “I don’t think of you guys that way.” Of course it was a lie, but he wasn’t about to admit it. 

Mikey looked down at his plastron for a moment, seeming to contemplate, before he smiled and sat up, swinging his legs almost playfully over the sides.

“Oh come on Donnie, it’s just a game. Pretend you’re a girl then if that’ll help.”

Again it was the wrong thing to say. Anger clawed up from the pit of his stomach at the remark, but he somehow managed to swallow it; it wasn’t like Mikey had said it on purpose

“I’m not going to play this make believe scenario with you,” he muttered, “not with Leo and Raph around. They hear me talking about them like that and I’ll never hear the end of it. Not to mention Raph will probably hit me.”

This time Mikey grinned. “Chill bro, their out patrolling the sewers and sub tunnels around the lair. Come on, it’s just a game of pretend. Like when we were kids. Look, I’ll start.” 

Cocking an eyebrow Donnie leaned back in his chair, swiveling to face his brother and crossed his legs.

Thrilled that he had Donnie’s attention Mikey wiggled his legs and said quickly. “I would be attracted to my absolute awesomeness of course, it’s a natural gift so I’d notice it for sure. Plus, I’d love my ass, it’s pretty sweet.” 

_‘Leo’s is better.’_ Donnie thought before he could stop himself, visuals of Leo bending down in a stretch popping instantly to mind. 

“Raph’s muscles for sure would catch my attention,” continued Mikey, wiggling is fingers with a devilish grin, “I’d want to feel every inch of him over with hot oil, and then once I saw through that tough guy shield he’s got up I’d be all over him. Then Leo, well…” Mikey trailed off and looked down at the desk, a glitter of something hinting in his baby blue eyes. “I’d totally fall for his eyes; the way he doesn’t just look at you when he’s talking, but into you, like he can see everything about you, and it’s all you can do to hang onto the ground and not float away into his gaze. His desire to lead and protect his team and family to, he would be pretty awesome.”

Donnie nodded, carefully studying his little brother. His suspicions were beginning to look more like facts with the way Mikey was talking, his younger brother practically drooling as he spoke about their siblings. He filed each reaction and remark along with his list of behavior changes he’d noticed recently, and made a mental note to study how Mikey acted after the female pheromones he was emitting were no longer clouding his mind.

Slowly those big blue eyes flicked up and focused on his, a sheepish smile sliding into place beneath them. “And for you,” Mikey leaned back, stretching out a leg to gently glide it down the side of Donnie’s calf, “I’d notice your nice, long, legs.”

A shudder ran up his spine, tingles of warmth erupting from the contact as his heartbeat quickened. Every inch of him demanded to leaned into the gentle stroke, to feel more of his brother skin against his, but the logical part of him knew better. Clearing his throat, Donatello covered his enjoyment and swiveled back to face the screen.

“Well, I’m glad to hear my height can be appreciated by the imaginary human you.” He said, forcing his voice to remain calm and steady despite the blush slowly creeping up his neck. He pretended to type a few things and waited a moment for his heart to settle before daring to play along, not fully trusting his voice to remain steady enough with Michelangelo watching him so intently.

“If I was a human male seeking partnership with one of us…” he hummed in mock thought, taking his time to put on a show of deep consideration before finally nodding. “I guess the first thing I’d notice would be your flexibility, Leo’s form, Raph’s strong arms, and my intellect. I’d be impressed with all four qualities and have to get to know everyone better, then base my choice of mate off of personal preference and see if they reciprocate the feelings.”

Mikey snorted and flopped back, shuddering the computers screen so bad Donnie had to lunge and grab it to make it stop. 

“Dude, that was so weak.” Mikey moaned, “Come on, put some actual effort into it like I did!”

Donnie humphed and glanced at his little brother again, pleased to find that he had rolled onto his Plastron and was no longer facing him with that look. 

“I’m not interested in playing, Mikey.” He sighed, keeping an eye on Mikey’s body language as he readied his next words, “Like I said, I don’t think of you guys that way, just like I know you don’t really think of us that way. Were brothers not potential mates, to pretend to see you as anything else is difficult.” 

To his surprise Mikey didn’t flinch or bow his head in defeat. In fact, if anything he seemed a bit brighter. 

“Dude, you really need to learn to chill bro. You’re wound up tighter then Raph was when he found out Bro night was canceled.”

Donnie blinked at Mikey’s remark, his eyes knitting together in confusion. _‘Bro night?’_ he thought, fairly certain he never heard that term used before.

When Mikey made no attempt to elaborate, instead swinging his feet happily in the air while he examined an empty beaker, Donnie decided to ask.

He got as far as opening his mouth, when the door to his lab slammed open and then shut, a definitive click drawing his gaze out from behind his screen. 

Casey was braced against the doors, his chest heaving and eyes wide as he struggled to catch his breath. He wasn’t wearing his usual get up which was strange, but even stranger was the odd sense of fear that seemed to be rolling off the normally fearless vigilante. 

“Hey D.” he gasped, “Is that door locked?” 

Without waiting for an answer the young man darted across the lab and checked the sliding metal door. 

“Uh, Casey?” Donnie called, his concern doubling when Casey yanked the lock firmly on the other door, effectively sealing them in. “What are you doing?”

Looking far paler than usual, Casey whipped around, wild eyed to stare at Donatello. “Dude, we really need to talk. This shit is getting ridiculous.”

Donnie groaned without meaning to, closing his eyes to silently curse himself for not remembering to end this emotional stand off three days ago. “Casey, look…” he began, ready to swallow his pride and get it over with, when Casey interrupted him.

“No, you look.” He hissed, “April told me to come down here and end this bullshit over three days ago, and I’ve tried, but your fricking guard dogs wouldn’t let me near the place. Do you realize how hard it was to get in here? Let me tell you, it wasn’t easy!”

Completely perplexed, Donnie frowned and gestured his confusion. “What the heck are you talking about?” he blurted out.

As he spoke, something heavy slammed against the main door and sent him jumping in his chair. Casey nearly hit the roof, his hands shooting into fists.

A deep but unmistakable growl answered from the other side, and Donnie was sure Casey became even paler. 

Another bang sounded against the opposite door, hitting the steel so hard it rattled. An angry growl echoed the other, and Donnie’s eyes widened. 

“Is that…”

“Raph and Leo?” finished Casey, slowly scooting closer to Donnie’s desk, “Yeah. I thought you put’em up to it. They’ve been nuts, growling and…”

Another growl sounded, so soft Donnie thought for a moment that it was coming from Raph and Leo, but it sent Casey spinning towards him and Mikey so fast he nearly slipped. 

“Oh shit, not you to.” Casey’s fists flew back up and the growl sounded again. 

Completely stunned, Donnie turned to find his little brother, staring down Casey with his hands clenched around the edges of the desk as though he were contemplating lunging. 

“Gah. You don’t think it’s that fungus that’s effecting Slash do you?” Asked Casey. 

Mikey went to rise, another growl vibrating from his throat. Without thinking Donnie gently reached out and placed his hand along his little brother’s carapace. 

Donnie couldn’t help but be fascinated as Mikey settled back down, his gaze still firmly set on Casey. They were protecting him, against Casey, CASEY. If it hadn’t been his fault as to why they were being so defensive, Donnie would’ve been on the floor laughing.

“It’s ok.” He said gently, “Casey and I are just going to talk.”

Once he was sure his little brother wouldn’t lunge, he glanced back at Casey and nodded. “I think it might be that fungus.” He lied, and when Michelangelo made no attempt to contradict him he continued. “They’ve been pretty protective of the lair and me since the whole Slash incident, but I just thought it was because they were worried about a repeat situation. I’ll run a few tests and get them back to their old selves in no time. I doubt they’ll hurt you Casey, though since you’re obviously not going anywhere anytime soon.” He eyed his baby brother again, noting the still ridged stance and firmly set gaze, “What is it you wanted to talk to me about?”

The growls continued from either door, though despite Donnie’s calm demeanor and reassurance Casey did not sit or relax. He lowered his arms but his fists remained clenched, his gaze resting firmly on Michelangelo.

“Ok.” He finally croaked, “Were guna do this, and I’m guna sound like an asshole, but I need you to just listen to me and try to understand, ok?” 

Mikey growled, a bit softer this time but it was enough to make Casey take a tentative step back. Seemingly convinced he was about to be attacked, the nervous human began to talk, fast but coherent. 

“You, Donatello are a turtle, a mutant freaky turtle with a tail, a shell and dude, you don’t even have ears, and she was considering being with you!” 

Donnie raised an eyebrow, his lips pursing. _‘Smooth Jones. Smooth…’_

“I mean, come on. There’s billions of humans, and out of those billions of humans there are millions of far more attractive, better tempered, and far smarter and successful men then me; so when a smart, beautiful, and super crazy awesome girl suddenly popped up out of nowhere and showed some interest in me, I thought I was the luckiest guy in the world! In the human world dating is hard, you’re constantly battling to catch a girl’s eye, and girls are mean dude, they can make you bleed with words, its super harsh. April was and still is everything to me, so when I realized that she was actually, seriously, interested in a fricking turtle…” 

He trailed off, his chest heaving, and for the first time since Donnie had met him he allowed the briefest moment of pain to enter his face, “I know I should’ve been happy for you that someone out there was interested in all, but you’re a turtle, and I was suddenly trying to figure out what was wrong with me. Like, trying to figure out why she was looking at you and not another human, why she was so eager to go see you yet hardly ever dropped by to come see me. I felt like there was something wrong with me dude, like physically wrong with me when I had to compete against you just to get her to look at me.”

Donnie’s heart twinged, mixing together an odd feeling of sympathy, understanding, bitterness, and a powerful urge to throw a beaker at his head. 

“I’m an asshole, I know I am.” Said Casey, tossing his hands up, “But it was so confusing and felt like she was stomping on my fricking chest every time she leaned towards you, every time she kissed you, or hugged you or fell asleep on your lap. Did you know she never even tried to kiss me until a year before we started dating? And she kissed you what, like dozens of times?” he huffed and muttered, “Then she put me through the ropes at school. Every time I made a move she was comparing me to you, hell I don’t even think she realized she was doing it! It was all, Donnie made me something like this last year, or, Donnie always gets me flowers like these, or, why’d you buy this when Donnie could just make us one.” 

Now Donnie was cringing, his insides twisting up with guilt. Casey was like a human version of Raph, feelings were nonexistent unless it was a form of anger, indignation or pleasure, usually directed towards someone else’s suffering. He never would’ve guessed or even attempted to hypothesize that the hockey head would’ve been battling with such insecurities, or that April had actually been that close to potentially choosing him.

“Casey…” Donnie began, only to be cut off.

“No, I’m not finished yet!” snapped Casey, earning himself another growl from Mikey. 

Donnie soothed his little brother with a pat on the shell, and Casey continued. 

“It sucked, a lot, and I was really trying hard to get her attention to. Then after years of competing, of trying and of working my ass off just to get her to acknowledge I was more than a thug carrying a hockey stick, I finally just out and asked her to go on a real date with me. You wana know what she said? She said, _why didn’t you ask me sooner?_ Like I wasn’t trying my damnedest all this time, and honestly Donnie, I’m not sorry for saying I wasn’t so fricking happy that she picked me; but then, she wouldn’t say we were dating. She’s _my_ girlfriend, and for over a year I had to sit there and watch you fawn over her, give her presents and cuddle because she was afraid to hurt your feelings.”

“Didn’t you try to, yeah know…” Donnie started.

“What, explain how I felt?” snapped Casey, “Talk to her about how jealous I was? Heck yeah I did! But she was so concerned about hurting you that she didn’t see that it was hurting me. I finally snapped dude, I painted a fucking target on my face, walked into the lair to pick her up, and was the biggest douche of the century.” 

Chest heaving, Casey paused in his rant to gulp in much needed air. “I…” he tried to start again, his voice seeming to fail him. He took another deep gulp of air and this time spluttered. “I’m sorry for insulting you and your family. It was a dick move, I know it was but…but damnit it hurt and I was pissed. Regardless what April and Raph think, I am not made of stone, shit hurts. I didn’t want to hurt you, or the guys or Splinter but…”

“It’s ok.” Said Donnie quickly, patting at the air to calm him. “I wish you had said something like this to me instead of the way you handled it, but I get it. If she picked me and I saw you so much as go near her, I’d have just punched your new teeth out. Honestly, I don’t know how you lasted so long without saying anything.”

Casey chuckled, his breathing slowing back to a normal rate. “Yeah well, you’ll be happy to know your guard dogs kinda did that for you. Had to get all my new teeth and two others replaced after that fight.”  
Donnie blinked. “Wait, I’m sorry did you just say that Raph and Leo…”

“And Mikey.” Added Casey, giving the youngest a quick glance before focusing back on Donnie.

“…They all went after you?”

Casey nodded, “Yup, the guys were super pissed. I thought they were going after me because I insulted them, but turned out they were out for blood because of how upset I made you. I swear the moment they snarled at me that you weren’t even coming out of your lab, I wanted to go down there and explain, but Raph wouldn’t let me. He was like your fricking body guard, everywhere you were he was, and everywhere I was he showed up to make sure I stayed away from you. Which was why I had to trick them in order to get in here; they were really super vicious man, like…” he glanced at either door where the faint growls of both Leonardo and Raphael could still be heard. “Dude, I’m not even sure I’m getting out of here with my second set of teeth intact, and I still have to apologize to Splinter.” 

A smile cracked Donnie’s face as he pulled himself to his feet. “I’ll make sure you and your teeth make it out together.” He chuckled. “Once they find out we’ve made amends they should settle right down.”

He went to walk over to Casey, shake his hand or maybe even hug him, when Mikey darted off the table and planted himself firmly between the two of them, reminding them both of the issue at hand.

_‘Fascinating.’_ Thought Donnie again, unable to help but take note of his youngest brothers ridged stance and over all determination to keep the _threat_ away from his brother.

Casey took a few nervous steps back. “Uh yeah, creepy fungus stuff right?”

Snapped out of his trance, Donnie blushed and quickly nodded. “Yes. Creepy fungus stuff. You’ll be fine Casey.” Hoping he was right, Donnie gripped his baby brothers shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Mikey responded with a grunt, but willingly allowed himself to be moved ever so slightly to the side. Once he could, Donnie stuck out his hand. “Sorry it took so long to say this but, apology accepted Jones.”

Eyeing Mikey, Casey cautiously wrapped his small human hand around Donnie’s much larger one and gave it a firm but grateful shake. “Thanks D.”

For a moment Donnie thought things would be different, that perhaps he and Casey would learn after all of this to be even better friends; and then, Casey opened his mouth.

“Dude, you’re seriously getting fat.”

“Shut up Jones. I just started liking you again, don’t ruin it…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Casey, Shut up! >:(  
> And for those of you who are curious as to what video Donnie had the misfortune of viewing, it would be this lovely beauty that pops up the moment you type in: turtle mating behavior. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=__8SlDa9bC4   
> Turtles are fricking rapists...


	10. Ch. 10

A warm breeze tickled his nose, carrying with it the scents of spring and the softer tones of damp earth and ready to bloom flowers. 

Donatello smiled and hummed his contentment, digging his toes into the soft earth only to jettison out of the way of a Kusarigama chain. 

“Come on D, stay still. I promise I’m not guna hurt you~”

Of course he knew Mikey wasn’t going to hurt him, pain with pleasure was to be expected when Raphael, or maybe even Leonardo, was the one holding chains, but not his younger brother. Michelangelo was always the gentle lover in his dreams, wild and adventurous yes, but never overly dominating.

Donnie dodged the chain again, skipping tauntingly just out of reach. 

“I know you won’t.” Donnie teased, “But me and my legs are enjoying making you work for it this time.” He darted to the side, Mikey swiftly closing the gap between them, and slowed his stride just enough this time to allow the thick chain to snake around his arms and snap them tight against his sides.

“Gotcha!” Mikey wooped, leaping up to knock his older brother’s legs out from beneath him. 

Donnie fell easily with a soft thump against the grass, his grin widening as Mikey flopped down to join him. 

“See bro, now that wasn’t so hard was it?” asked Mikey. 

“But I thought you liked to play?” Donnie countered, intrigued when the younger turtle rolled atop him to straddle his waist and tighten the chains. 

“I like to play with _you_ ,” he cooed, tossing his weapon aside after a good tug, sure that Donnie couldn’t break free, “there’s a difference.” 

Slowly Mikey leaned forward, his hands coming to rest on either side of the older turtle’s head, and pressed his lips to his, gently coaxing Donnie’s mouth to part with little to no effort.

Donnie moaned into him, lovingly wrapping his tongue around the invading one as it roamed around his mouth. He could feel the heat within him rising as the connection deepened, spreading into tingles of desire at the thought of what was coming next. 

Mikey broke the kiss and dove for Donnie’s neck, his panting breath puffing hot against sensitive skin as he delicately sucked and nipped every exposed inch. He sank lower, tracing kisses and licks along his brother’s collarbone, shoulders, moving even further down the front of his plastron.

As Mikey moved, his tongue dancing along the groves of his older brothers scutes, Donnie couldn’t help but churr, each motion and touch sending electricity straight to his groin. 

He wiggled beneath his captor and groaned, straining against the chains when Mikey reached the hidden slit and ran his tongue along its side. Donnie rolled his hips, seeking friction of any kind, but Mikey deliberately pulled away to avoid it. 

“Nuh~uh, not yet.” He mumbled, his hands finding Donnie’s hips to keep them still. “I’m not done playing.”

Despite Donnie’s protests Mikey returned to his tortures kisses, moving past the ever growing bulge, down to spread the taller turtle’s thighs and gain access to the softer flesh between them. 

Donnie yelped when teeth sank in, a pleased churr rumbling up from his lover at the sound. 

“Come on Mikey.” Donnie begged, his breath coming in heavy needy gasps as Mikey continued to suck and bite at the more delicate skin, “Don’t do this to me.”

He could feel his little brother grin against him before he shifted, gliding that warm hot tongue of his down to find the tail Donnie always kept tight against his shell.

Donatello gasped, his head snapping back as warmth enveloped it, lapping and teasingly sucking it away until it thumped and wiggled shamelessly against the grass. 

“Ooo~h Please stop teasing me!” Donnie moaned, the hidden pocket on his plastron growing uncomfortably tight as his erection strained within it, “Just-AH!” 

Mouth gaping, he twitched and arched beneath the chains as his little brother ran his tongue back along the bulging cartilage, fireworks exploding throughout him. Mikey was relentless, dipping that skilled tongue in and out of the soft tissue to play along his shaft.

“M-mikey!” Donnie gasped, unable to hold back. With a full body shudder he let his organ slip free, hitting the cool air to glide hot and needy against Mikey’s cheek. 

His little brother churred at its appearance. “There you are.” He cooed, and without pause, slid his wet, hot, tongue from base to tip. 

Unable to form words Donnie’s mouth parted soundlessly, his hips bucking up into the warmth. A heavy knot was quickly forming in his stomach, tingles of hot pleasure spiraling through him at every touch his little brother made. 

With a pleased grin Mikey swiped a few pearls of pre cum from Donnie’s tip, using it to paint the area around Donnie’s entrance before pressing in, breaching the outer ring of tight muscles with a pleasant sting.

Donnie choked out a strangled moan, his churr forcing its way through it as pain turned to pleasure.

“Yes, oh shell, Mikey please!” 

Pushing in and out, Mikey returned to torturously licking and kissing the underside of Donnie’s pulsing member. His free hand ran down Donnie’s thigh, tracing the muscles almost tauntingly. 

“Tell me what you want~” Mikey husked, drawing his tongue feather light along the tip of his brother’s cock.

“M-mikey!” Donnie gasped as a second finger breached him. Squirming against the chains he wrapped his tail up around his brother’s wrist and cried. “I want you, I-ah-I need you. More, please more!” 

“Eh, close enough.” He heard Mikey giggle. 

A whimper escaped him as the warmth left, his back arching as far as his carapace would allow in his attempt to follow it. 

“Shh, Bro.” whispered Mikey, gently kissing the side of Donnie’s leg as he lifted it to rest over his shoulder. “Just getting better access, don’t worry.” 

A grateful churr erupted from Donatello when he finally felt his brother’s penis press against him.

Panting hard Donnie wriggled his hips, tapping his tail encouragingly against the hot length to move. 

With a groan Mikey obliged and pressed in, shifting a little here and there until he was able to bury himself completely with a satisfied churr. 

The knot tightened in his stomach as his little brother began to move, waves of pleasure washing over him with each thrust and grunt from his lover.

“Y~es!” Donnie churred, rocking with the thrusts over and over until the muscles in his stomach became painfully tight, his member throbbing, pulse pounding. His back arched, the tension drawing everything within him into a fiery knot, and came hand, erupting white hot globs of cum along his plastron and sheets with a fierce shudder.

Still twitching, he groaned, eyes parting, and found himself looking up at the ceiling. “That was great.” He breathed, only to pause and tilt his head as he realized he wasn’t on his bed, and not only that, but he had somehow become tangled in his sheets, wrapped up so tight he could barely move his arms. 

“Well that explains the dream.” He mumbled, shuffling his legs off the bed so he could sit upright. 

After a moment of struggling he managed to tug himself free, and tossed the soiled bedding into its usual place by the door. 

“I can’t wait for this to be over.” He groaned, resting a hand on his swollen plastron, “I’m actually starting to enjoy those dang dreams.” Plucking the coffee mug from his desk he swished the contents, “Maybe I should find a way to get a cat scan…”

Shaking his head, he moved over to the sheets and dumped the coffee on them like always, allowing the sharp scents to envelop the room and wrap around him before he dared roll them up. 

The only positive he could find at that moment, was that this was his last night in his room; the end of the first week and beginning of the two-week rapid egg growth. Only fourteen days left and he’d be able to purge the horrid things from his system.

It was four twenty-six in the morning according to his clock, a bit early to go into lockdown, but a perfect time to get to his lab and avoid Master Splinter and Leo. Not that he didn’t enjoy his family, but he found things ran much smoother when he was able to avoid his father’s requests to sit down and talk over a cup of tea, and Leo’s insistent curiosity of asking what project he planned to work on next. 

Scooping up his sheets, he made his way to the washroom, popped them in, and quickly cleaned himself up to hide any scent of his arousal. He was just about to head to his lab, when he remembered one crucial component that he had left in his room.  


Slipping back inside, he searched the top of his desk until he found the notebook he’d been jotting theories of scent removal in. With it safely tucked under his arm he was about to walk out to his lab, when a voice he never expected to hear echoed in from the main area.

“That was to close Leo. Slash was right by the tunnel to the Lair this time.” 

Donatello froze, every inch of him growing ridged with fear.

“But we stopped him.” Snapped Leo with a strange ferocity, “In this state he’s easy to overpower and outsmart. We just need to continue being diligent, that’s all.”

"Like we stopped Casey?" growled Raph, "What happens when we don't stop him, and he gets through?" 

"That was Casey, he was a jerk who happened to be smart enough to set up a decoy. Slash is nothing like him. Besides, he made up with Donnie so it's not like it was a bad thing." 

Raph snorted in amusement. "You weren't saying that when Donnie opened the doors up. If I recall correctly it went a little something like, _'i'll rip your throat out you bastard.'_ " 

"Like you were any better?" Leo snapped, "If Donnie hadn't stayed between you and Casey until Splinter came you would've broken his face." 

"At least he'd have his throat." Raph snickered, "But seriously Leo, Slash he..." 

"Nothing is going to happen Raph." snapped Leo, the ferocity from before surging back into his voice. 

“You don’t get it, do you?” hissed Raphael, “He knows. He’s finally put two and two together that the scent is coming from here, and now it’s only a matter of time before he discovers its coming from Donnie, because what does Donnie do every time he begins to smell different?”

Leo fell quiet, the silence ticking on for what seemed like forever when he groaned, “He collects samples.”

“Right, he collects samples. He’s guna go above ground, he’s guna go off on his own, and he’s guna fight us every step of the way if we try to stop him or follow him. He always does. Screw whatever fungus Rockwell says is effecting Slash, you know what he’s really tracking. He’ll be on him in seconds.” 

Leo fell silent, and it was all Donnie could do not to lean out and risk peeking around the corner of the door frame. 

Donnie heard Leo sigh. “We should tell him.”

“No way.” Snapped Raph, “We agreed not to mention it unless he did. Unless of course you’ve figured out how to ease into the conversation, oh Fearless Leader.”

To Donatello’s relief Leo didn’t say a word.

“See?” continued Raphael, “The best thing we can do is just…” suddenly he trailed off, the lair growing eerily quiet. Donnie leaned in, focusing hard to catch any bit of sound when Raphael spoke again in barely a whisper. “He’s up, quick!”

“How do you know?” whispered Leo just as quietly.

“I can smell him you idiot, and…coffee I think?”

Yup, it was time to figure out a way to cover up his scent all right, not only to soothe his tortured brothers but more importantly to keep Slash at bay.

He gulped, backing up a little in order to grab his coffee cup and put on the best morning face he could muster. 

Feigning bleary eyes, he shoved open his door and made a show of shuffling out into the hall.

Leo was sitting on the couch with a book in hand, Raphael in his beanbag chair with a comic, idly flipping through it like he was genuinely interested in its contents. 

Donnie paused at the top of the stairs and pretended to survey his brothers with mild curiosity. 

“What the shell are you guys doing up?” Donnie yawned, “More specifically, what the heck are you doing up Raph? You’re never up this early.”

Raph mumbled something about being unable to sleep but didn’t look up. Leo on the other hand set his book down and smiled. 

“I got back from patrol a little bit ago and decided to keep the hothead here company. What are you doing up this early?”

Donnie glanced at his empty coffee mug and raised it to his brother. “Just getting ready for my next big project, you know, lock down. Yay.” 

He started down the steps, keeping his slumped appearance and shuffling legs, when Leo spoke again.

“Are you sure you want to lock the lab up this time?” he asked, “You know we can always help you out if you…”

“Do you know what Sulfuric Acid, Sodium cyanide or Tabun is?” Interrupted Donatello, sputtering off the first few chemicals that came to mind. It was his typical response, one that made Leo sigh and shake his head without answering. “And that,” Said Donatello confidently, “is why the lab will be locked. You know the drill Leo, Metalhead will keep me safe, unlock everything if there’s an emergency, must we always have this conversation?”

He heard Raphael grunt, the unspoken words of, _I told you so_ , laying thick in the air. 

“So I guess that means you’ll want to go out to collect samples soon?” Asked Leo.

His brother’s eyes felt like daggers as he made his way to the lab, but Donnie didn’t give in under their stare. 

“Yes.” He said simply, “Must we have this conversation as well?”

He stopped at the bottom of the lab steps and glanced back at his brothers. Leonardo held his gaze, a hint of concern unmistakable in his dark blue orbs, while Raphael watched the eldest out of the corner of his eye. 

“I’m worried.” Said Leo simply, “With Slash going crazy we don’t want to see you hurt. Maybe one of us should, you know, go with you just to be safe.”

Cocking an eyebrow Donnie stood up straighter. “Why?” he challenged, Raphael’s gaze quickly swiveling onto him. “Do you really think I’m so weak that I can’t defend myself? Or maybe I’m just super spacy all of a sudden like Mikey, and I won’t be able to notice a massive out of control mutant turtle trying to kill me.”

“N-no that’s not what I meant, I…” Leo began, but Donnie efficiently struck him down.

“If you’re so worried about me, the turtle who’s never had an issue on his own, why don’t you help the Mutanimals watch Slash while I’m out collecting samples. That way you’ll be able to make sure I stay _‘safe’_ , since I’m so incapable of doing it myself it seems.” 

Ignoring the guilt that now gnawed at his chest, Donnie spun back to the steps and stomped his way up into the lab. He hated lying, and worst of all he hated pretending to be mad at them; but it was necessary, it was all so necessary. 

“Uh, yeah!” called Leo nervously, “We’ll uh, we’ll do that. Just don’t worry about a thing, we’ll take care of…of Slash.”

“Oh and Leo.” Donnie stopped in the door-frame, tucking his notebook under an arm to better grasp the doors handle. “I’ll be carrying a T-tracker this time, so I’ll know if your following me again. Let’s not have this conversation anymore, ok?”

Swallowing the guilt at the harshness of his words, Donnie wrenched the doors shut and swiftly clicked the lock into its now permanent place. 

“I’m sorry Leo.” He whispered sadly, “But there’s no way any of you are ever coming with me.”

It had now been ten years, one month, and six days that he’d kept his horrid secret, and regardless who hunted him, regardless of how much danger he’d be in, he planned on keeping it that way, even if it meant fighting Slash, or even the Shredder, to the death.


	11. Ch. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a heads up, i'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. Its necessary for the story plot, but for some reason i'm not entirely happy with it. I think its just because I'm not a Xever fan, like at all...SO, maybe I'm just biased. Though I will admit, picturing those little fishy's is the cutest thing ever. I might just have to draw them.   
> Thanks for the 100+ kudos guys! That just made my day and helped push this chapter along! Even if I didn't find myself a huge fan of it, I hope you guys can enjoy!

Timothy was a sad, and though ambitious, rather useless individual who only ever wanted to be great and do good. If he had patients, perhaps a touch of humility, then he could’ve become something, anything other than the depressing block of Ice that now sat mounted on Donatello’s lab wall. 

Though Donnie had to admit, as Mutagen Man he did do something great, he gave him one of the best gifts he could’ve ever asked for; an escape route.

Unbeknownst to his family, when Timothy broke free and left a gaping hole in his lab, Donnie had used it to his advantage. They all thought it was sealed up, that the tunnel Mutagen Man had burrowed into the wall to the sub tunnels beyond was back to being solid and impenetrable. They were half right, it was sealed, and it was mostly impenetrable, but it was anything but solid. 

It took some time to configure the hidden doors, to find a way to hide the handle’s in a reachable but untouchable place so Mikey wouldn’t accidentally find them, but he had done it. 

He promised himself he would only use it in case of an emergency, and as far as his mind was concerned that was exactly what this was. How else were the little fish going to get food? 

The first day in his lab he spent concocting a mixture of baking soda, vanilla, eucalyptus and chlorophyll extracted from the algae in the pools. With it he was able to make a test solution to cover up his scent, though couldn’t exactly test it properly without leaving the lab, an annoying inconvenience but well worth the risk if it worked. 

The following days he spent successfully going back and forth between the lair and the little one’s cave, his brothers none the wiser, and to his delight they didn’t seem to smell or sense a thing that he was missing. 

Not that he thought they would check, but just to be safe he set up Metalhead’s voice box to replicate his own, and programmed a few simple responses in case his brothers or Sensei came knocking. To keep things productive, he also reprogrammed his metal companion to run its own code for the artificial intelligence program he’d been neglecting. All in all, it was perfect, productive, and he got to check on his little fish whenever he felt the need arise.

It turned out there really were two of them down there, two little identical red and white fish with mouths full of dagger like teeth, who were just as eager to learn as Donnie was to teach. 

The larger and stronger of the two was named Lucas, and had been the one to greet him when he first found the cave. The other on the other hand, the one he hadn’t met until his stronger brother dragged him up from the bottom of the pool, was named Ade, and he was not very strong. Donnie had become infuriated with their parents, no doubt one of them being Fishface, despite the young one’s refusal to name him, and immediately worked to remedy the situation. 

Something had happened to the little ones tail during hatching, something that caused the bones to dislocate and weaken his muscles from lack of use. 

It was an easy fix, at least it was once he was able to figure out what kind of fish they were. A little bit of quick research and studying later, he decided they were snakeheads, and was able to find the necessary charts to properly assess how to pop the tail back into place without damaging it. 

Ade had been so happy to be able to swim again, and although weak, it had nearly brought Donatello to tears to see the small creature so happy at the simple act of swimming in a circle without help.

Today he made sure to snatch a few special treats from the fish market on his way to the little ones as a treat, a small bunch of salmon eggs, a dozen cooked shrimp, and their apparent favorite, a hunk of fresh large mouth bass. They’d been eating enough junk food as far as Donnie was concerned, so it was time to give them something closer to their natural diet. 

The little ones were ecstatic to see him when he arrived like always, chirping and clicking when he emerged and pulled himself from the salt water.

“Uncle Donnie!” They cheered, “You’re back!”

“Just Donnie.” He corrected, wiping the excess water off before undoing the plastic bag that hung from his belt. “And I have a little something for you two.”

“Is it pizza!?” gasped Lucas.

“Or gummy worms?!” added Ade.

Donnie smiled and gingerly plopped down beside the pool to begin unwrapping the goodies. He kept up his smile despite his fatigue, the eggs slowly draining him in their rapid growth plus the trip having taken more out of him then he realized they would. 

“Something better.” He said, watching their little yellow eyes light up in anticipation, “I recall a certain someone mentioning their papa bringing them a bass burger some time ago?”

As the plastic peeled away from the pink fleshy fish, Lucas eye’s grew huge. “Bass!” he chirped, “Uncle Donnie brought bass!” 

Ade clapped his little clawed hands in excitement and chirped along with his bigger brother. “And something else,” he added as Donnie unwrapped the Salmon eggs, “It smells yummy!” 

He smiled even wider as the two of them began to inspect the next bag full of cooked shrimp. “We have here, some salmon eggs, or caviar and shrimp. Eat your bass first since I know you like it, then you can try the other goodies. How’s that?” 

Carefully separating the hunk of fish in two, he handed them out and once they began to eat, leaned back against the cave wall, contentedly listening to the happy clicking chirps of the two young ones as they devoured their food.

He enjoyed this part the most when he visited, listening to the tiny innocent sounds they made when they were happy, the high pitched noises vibrating around him in the small space oddly soothing. He had no idea how he would be once his hormones were back to normal, though one thing was for sure, one way or another he would never be able to just abandon them. 

“Uncle Donnie?” peeped a small voice.

Glancing down, he found Lucas fiddling with his meal, Ade watching him out of the corner of his eye as he munched away on his own piece of fish. 

“It’s just Donnie little one. What is it?” 

Lucas took a bite and chewed for a moment, seeming to struggle with what he was about to say. “It’s…” he began quietly, “Papa said bad men might find us. That’s why we had to stay here. Do you think the bad men got him and that’s why he hasn’t come back?”

“Lucas…” Donnie began, but little Ade spoke for him.

“No way. Papa’s strong. He won’t get gotten by anyone.”

“But he’s not back Ade.” Snapped Lucas with a hiss, “He always comes back, and now he’s not.”

Ade bared his teeth and was about to hiss back at his brother when Donatello interjected by tossing a shrimp between them.

“Now, now. That’s enough you two. I’m sure your papa is just fine, if he’s who I think he is, he’s very street smart. I’m sure he’s fine and just waiting for the right time to come back.”

Lucas tilted his head. “Street smart?” he repeated.

Donnie gently picked up and tossed another shrimp, “Eat your food.” He said quietly, grateful when the distraction of the newest treat took the young one’s attention away from the conversation.

He had many theories as to where papa had gone, none of which he liked. They could be clones, stolen away by whoever papa was, to hide them from a cruel fate. He had searched the cave top to bottom, so the area being an experiment pool was out of the question. 

The twins could’ve been rejects, placed here in hopes they’d expire, or maybe they were just unwanted offspring from another mutant and papa had left them here to die.

Though there was the last theory, the one he preferred; that maybe they were some awful experiment and Fishface was the father, and in a final act of sudden humanity he stole them away from the Shredder and brought them here, then sacrificed himself to keep them safe. Donnie would be the first to admit that stranger things had happened in the past. Heck, Karai herself was a prime example. Once their enemy, now turned beloved sister, out on a secret pilgrimage to gain inner peace so she could better face her kidnapper, mutater, and tormentor, the Shredder, when the time came.

Donnie sighed and gently nudged a few more shrimp towards the thrilled baby fish. 

Regardless of the outcome he wasn’t going to tell them anything until he knew for sure. He hadn’t seen Fishface for quite a while, just Rahzar and Tigerclaw from a distance, so he couldn’t be sure of anything anyway, and he wasn’t about to try and explain the definition of a theory to two possibly abandoned mutant children. 

“So.” He said, smiling as two sets of yellow eyes turned expectantly onto him. “Do you like your treats so far?”

With mouths to full to speak they nodded and grinned, their tails swishing in appreciation instead. 

“Who wants to learn about what their eating?” he asked, thrilled to see both hands in the air before he could finish his question.

Scooting the pile of shrimp closer to the two of them, he shifted himself so he was facing them and pointed to the white and pink flesh. “This is called a shrimp, its high in omega-three fatty acids, protein, calcium, iodine and lives in the ocean. When they’re not cooked like these ones, they are grey in color, have legs, a shell, and a long pointy nose with two big whiskers.”

“Do they have fins like us?” asked Ade curiously, wiggling the long pointy fin along his back as he did.

Donnie shook his head and pointed to the hard tail still attached to the fleshy crustacean. “That is the closest thing to a fin that they have. They feed off the sea floor and scavenge, usually on dead plant material, algae, or decaying animal parts such as…” Something cold and sharp suddenly pressed against his throat, instinct silencing Donatello mid speech as he recognized the sharp edge of a knife.

“Bodies.” Growled a voice from behind him with an unmistakable accent, “Of fish, human, turtle. Whatever ends up at the bottom of the sea.”

Donatello froze, every inch growing ridged as he cursed himself. He’d made the biggest mistake any ninja ever could, he had let his guard down, and now was at the mercy of his captor.

The little ones before him must not have recognized the danger, for they began to chirp, click and swish their tails. “Papa!” they cheered, “You’re back!”

“Yes, yes. Papa is back.” he growled, “Now why don’t you tell papa all about your nice new friend here, eh?”

“Look, Fishfa…” Donnie started, only to be cut off again as the blades tip shifted just under his jaw and pressed in with a firm warning. 

Cursing himself Donnie gulped against the thick knife and glanced nervously down at the little ones. They were still chewing away at their meal, and strangely, the only thought that seemed able to flit into Donnie’s mind at that moment, was his hope that Fishface would kill him where they wouldn’t have to see.

“This is Uncle Donnie.” Chirped Lucas happily, “He’s been bringing us yummies and teaching us about bandages, dis-dis, um…”

“Dislocations.” mumbled Donnie without thinking, his breath hitching as the knife closed his mouth again.

“Yeah those! And lots of other stuff to, like how to crack open muscles and hold our breath out of water.”

“Did he now?” growled Fishface, “Oh how interesting.”

Ade swallowed the shrimp he had crammed in his mouth earlier and gasped. “Papa-papa look what I can do!” Then with a mighty shove, pushed away from the pools edge.

The reaction from Fishface was instantaneous.

“No-no wait!” he cried, the knife relaxing against Donnie’s throat as he went to lunge after the little one, only to freeze as Ade didn’t sink, instead swimming around with a grin in happy circles.

“Uncle Donnie fixed my tail!” 

The knife pulled away, and Donnie couldn’t help but sigh in relief, only to freeze up seconds later and squeak as a clawed hand suddenly replaced it and forcibly smacked him back up against the stone wall.

It was Fishface all right, teeth bared and ready to bite mere inches from Donnie’s face. 

“Why.” Was all he hissed.

Donatello never realized how vulnerable he actually was until that very moment, and it was terrifying. It felt like all his strength had been sapped from him as he tried to push the mutant off, like his arms were made of led and his legs were tied down with heavy stones. Fear rolled up from the pit of his stomach like never before at the realization that he would not be able to fight, and it was all he could do to keep his voice straight. 

“Why, what?”

Fishface growled and the grip around his neck tightened. “Why did you fix my son? Why did you feed them, keep them here and alive instead of dragging them off to be studied or dissected, why? Why!” His last word was a roar, and out of the corner of Donnie’s eye he noticed the little one’s flinch. 

A strange fire growled up from the pit of Donnie’s stomach and he couldn’t help but growl. “Don’t scare them.” He hissed under his breath, his gaze hardening as he stared Fishface down. “It’s strangely involuntary, but when I found them Lucas said you didn’t come back and I had to bring him something to eat. When I realized you weren’t coming back at all I continued to feed them. For your other question, why are you even asking? I fixed his dislocated tail because I could, and it was the right thing to do you idiot. Besides, what kind of monster would study or dissect babies?” 

The mutant fish seemed to hesitate, his eyes flicking to his now worried children before snapping back on Donatello. 

“Your brothers.” He growled, “The hothead specifically, if they know of them, you will tell me now.”

Donnie shook his head as much as the hand would allow in defiance. “Why?” he countered, “So you can kill me?”

“Papa?” squeaked Lucas, but Fishface just hissed, his eyes never leaving Donatello’s. 

“You will tell me!” Fishface spat, a hint of fear quickly flashing across his face, “Who else knows they exist!?”

Donnie narrowed his eyes, searching the mutant fish’s face curiously. Fishface was scared, that much was evident, the desperation barely contained in his voice let alone in his expression; he really did care about them.

Taking an uneasy breath Donnie held the fishes gaze and gently rested a hand against the one on his throat. “I’m not going to hurt them Xever,” he said calmly, “nor am I going to tell anyone they’re here; but my brothers will come looking for me, and will find them if I don’t come home. You know that.” 

A growl sounded from the monstrous fish, but he didn’t strike or lunge. Instead he simply watched the purple banded turtle as though expecting him to try something funny.

“Papa, don’t hurt Uncle Donnie.” Meeped Ade, and to Donatello’s continued surprise Xever’s hold relaxed a little.

“If I wanted to hurt him I would’ve done it when his back was turned.” He sighed and let go completely, but positioned himself intentionally to block the only exit. “I could’ve killed you. In fact, I should’ve, but I didn’t. Be grateful turtle.”

More than grateful to be free, Donatello scooted away as far as the pools edge would allow and gripped his tender neck. 

“Maybe who ever momma is might be wearing off on you?” he offered in a poor attempt to lighten the mood, but Fishface didn’t budge, in fact he grew almost steely, his face hardening into an animalistic glare. 

A tiny hand brushed against Donatello’s, reminding him of the little ones still scared, still uneasy, and that strange something that made him want to keep returning to them came back to trigger an instinct to calm and soothe. 

“It’s ok.” He said gently, personally amazed at how calm he was able to keep his voice despite his still beating heart and urge to flee. 

Lucas peered up at him, and then over at his father, curiously watching before he looked back at Donatello. “But…Papa is the mamma?” he chirped suddenly, “So does that mean he’s wearing off on himself?”

Donnie frowned, his eyeridges knitting together in confusion. “Hu?” he mumbled.

“You said Momma fish lay eggs, and papa fish protect them. Well Papa is the momma, Papa does both.”

Sure that perhaps the little one was misunderstanding, Donnie curiously went to correct him, when Xever’s strangled hiss froze him in place.

“What did I say about talking about that, Lucas?!”

Donnie’s eyes widened as he turned to the mutant fish. “What? You? No…” he gasped, his brain turned to fuzz, and mouthed wordlessly up at Xever. 

“Don’t…” Fishface growled, and with that single word Donnie couldn’t help but splutter.

“You lay eggs? You have female reproductive organ’s?!” 

“And now I will kill you.” sighed Xever, flicking out his switch blade.

“Wait, wait!” Donnie yelped as Fishface advanced on him, “I’m, I mean, w-we have a similar condition. We can help each other.”

“Do I look like I’m laughing?” snarled Fishface. “Stupid turtle, no one finds out about this and lives to tell about it! I’m going to cut you into pieces and let your brothers find you throughout the city!”

“Do you really think I look like this because I want to?” Donnie gestured to his bulging plastron and gasped, half stunned, “Just hold on a second, hear me out.”

Xever’s gaze finally drifted from Donnie’s, humiliatingly traveling down to the bulging proof of his burden.

The mutant’s yellow eyes widened and looked Donatello up and down as though seeing him for the first time. “You, you’re, you’re pregnant?” he shook his head, his gaze hardening and hissed, “No, I’d be seeing little turtles like my offspring, plus only an idiot would come out in the open as heavily gravid as you,” he opened his mouth wide to expose his teeth and snarled, “you’re lying.”

“I’m not!” said Donnie desperately, “I really am just an idiot, but the little ones needed food, and I wasn’t about to just abandon them. Plus, there’s no little turtles, my eggs don’t hatch, they’re always empty, not fertilized like yours were.”

Xever snorted and shook his head. “Wrong.” He spat, holding up his blade, “I haven’t been with anyone fool, not since I was turned into this hideous thing! It wasn’t my fault I did not return either, Shredder has been growing suspicious, I had no choice, I had to stay away to protect them.”

Now, Donnie was really confused, but with the tension mounting he didn’t dare start asking more questions that might trigger the angry mutant into attacking him again.

“Ok look, I’m ah, going to go out on a limb here and assume not even your boss is aware of your condition, or them, for, um, obvious reasons.” He cleared his throat and swallowed hard. “Y-you’re like me. Which means I have something to base my own condition against. You’re DNA might be what I need to figure out what caused our secondary mutations, and then cure it. In other words, it reassures that I won’t tell anyone about you, because I don’t want you telling anyone about me while I work to cure us both.” 

Xever fell quite, to quite, his gaze locked back on Donatello’s face as though he were deciding whether or not to crunch his head clean from his shoulders.

Donatello gulped and began inching a hand towards his belt. If he could just get to a smoke bomb...

“No one knows.” Xever finally hissed under his breath, “About them or about myself, not even Shredder. I will help you turtle, and keep my silence, but I will need something in return.”

Donnie sighed in relief and nodded while inwardly rolling his eyes. _‘Of course you will.’_

Lifting a webbed finger, Xever pointed at the little ones who had clustered around the pools edge by Donatello’s hand. “I want a way to turn them human, to give them a chance at a normal life I never had. In return for that, I will give you anything you need.”  
It was a reasonable request, but yet at the same time nothing Donatello had been expecting. 

“Oh.” He said, stunned by the oddly selfless request, “Really?”

Nodding, Xever lowered his blade and mumbled. “I still enjoy hurting people, but, I do not wish to see them turn out like this, as a freak on someone’s leash out doing their dirty work. It is like you said before turtle, its oddly involuntary, is it not?” he tilted his head to the side and watched his little ones, still quietly clinging to Donatello’s hand like they expected their father to attack. “I still don’t know why I didn’t kill you, but, do we have a deal, or not?”

Of course Donatello had to say yes, only a fool would pass up an opportunity like this, especially when the other option was most likely death.

Xever, for reasons he couldn’t explain, trusted Donatello with the desired blood and scale samples from himself, Lucas and Ade, then proceeded to morph into the biggest mother hen Donnie had ever met. He started fussing, actually fussing like Leonardo, lecturing him on the dangers of wandering around with a belly full of eggs. The big fish even went as far as banning him from returning to the little one’s cave until he had laid them. Xever may not have been effected with the condition for as long as Donatello had, but it certainly was taking its toll on the mutant fish in far more interesting ways. He really was changing, and from what Donnie could tell, it seemed to be for the better; at least he hoped it was. Now all he needed to do was go home and begin his tests, and hopefully find a much needed cure, and some retro mutagen that would work on the mutant baby fish.


	12. Ch. 12

“Hey Donnie,” He heard Raphael call, “Leo and Mikey haven’t been around, have they?” 

Remaining focused on the krang device he had been tampering with, Donnie shook his head and reached for a screw driver. 

“Haven’t seen them.” 

The sound of the barn door sliding shut startled him from his work. “Raph?” he called, glancing up over his shoulder, but the barn door was shut and Raphael nowhere to be seen.

In the back of his mind he knew better, knew he shouldn’t turn back to his project, knew he shouldn’t drop his guard or settle into his chair, but it was dreams like these that he secretly longed for, and so he did.

A shiver of anticipation ran up his spine as he felt a presence close in. “Good.” A voice husked in his ear.

Without warning a rough hand wrapped around his shoulder and spun him around, bringing him face to face with a pair of challenging emerald eyes. 

“Raph, what the shell!?” he began indignantly, but Raphael simply licked his lips, freezing Donnie in his chair as a hungry grin stretched across his brother’s face. It was predatory, the way he watched and almost dared Donnie to move, waiting to pounce and pin, to bite.

Something in Donnie flickered, something that made him want to test it.

“Get off of me meathead, I’m working.” He grunted, giving his older brother a gentle shove. 

Well that did it. In one swift motion the stronger turtle snapped Donnie out of his chair and had him up with an arm locked behind his back. 

“So am I.” Raph purred.

Donnie gasped as he was forced over his desk and pinned beneath a heavy weight, hot breath tickling the back of his neck as Raphael pressed up against him. A warm wet tongue followed, drawing a line from the start of his carapace up his neck to the base of the back of his skull. 

A pair of teeth sunk deep into his flesh. Donnie flinched and cried out, a guttural growl vibrating against his skin as tingles of thrilling warm pleasure surged throughout every inch of him.

Raphael’s free hand snaked around Donnie’s waist and slowly, so torturously slowly, brushed feather light strokes up and down the center of his younger brothers Plastron. 

“See?” grunted Raph, gently kissing the spot he had just marked as his on Donnie’s neck, “I’m working to.” Raph’s hand sank lower, gently probing every divot and crevice until his fingers pressed along the hidden slit that held his member.

Donnie jerked beneath him and groaned, his free hand desperately clutching the edge of the old tool bench. 

Raphael churred against his neck in response and began to slowly grind his hips along Donnie’s backside. 

“You lock yourself away from us,” he grunted, “Hide and give excuses, well I’m not an idiot. I’ve seen that tail of yours, out and quivering whenever we spar, when I pin you. I know what you’re hiding from, what you really want.” 

Donnie choked out a moan as Raph slid the tip of a finger into his slit, pressing it against the side of his length with firm but gentle strokes. 

“You want to be fucked, don’t you Donatello?”

Donnie could feel the heat rolling from his brother, the strong hand caressing the spot along his hidden member becoming more then he could bare. 

“Y-yes.” Donnie churred, his body trembling beneath the dominant turtle. He wanted to say more, but words failed him as spikes of pleasure shot through him. A pleading whimper came out instead, his hips rolling into the touches to beg for more.

“That’s what I thought.” Raph panted above him, “Some genius. Should’ve just asked.” 

Heat pooled in the pit of Donnie’s stomach as the touches continued, a shuddering moan escaping him as Raph began to assault his neck, biting and sucking, claiming every inch of skin he could reach with growling churrs of approval at his mates continued submission. 

Donnie’s grip tightened on the work bench, his nails digging in as he fought for just an ounce of control. 

Painfully tight, his organ throbbed and twitched beneath his shell, his panting breath turned to desperate gasps as Raphael continued to hold him down and tease him.

Something about that tight hold, the firm yet demanding weight pressing against him was insanely erotic, sending pools of warmth straight to his core. Oh, how he wanted this, wanted Raph to mount him, to take him, to do whatever he pleased with his body. He churred desperately and rocked his hips against the hot hand. 

“Drop for me.” Whispered Raph in his ear and Donnie shuddered, obediently releasing his penis from its chamber straight into his brothers waiting palm. 

Donnie shuddered again, the heat rising in his cheeks as pure bliss wrapped around him, stroking and pumping his erection in tune with the roll of his brother’s hips against his backside. 

Raph’s deep approving churr rumbled along his carapace, just as something hot and wet slid out to tap against Donnie’s thigh. 

“You’ve been teasing me for far too long.” Raph churred along his neck, every word vibrating warm tingles up Donnie’s spine, “Shit, I don’t know how I held out for this long, but now…Donnie you big dork, I’m guna make you scream my name.”

Donnie moaned and shifted his legs to give the red banded turtle more room, his tail raising without question to offer himself to his soon to be mate.

“Didn’t mean to…” he was able to splutter, when he felt his brother release him from his arm lock, his hand gliding down his carapace to curl warm fingers around Donatello’s more sensitive tail with a gentle squeeze. 

Unsure whether he wanted to buck into Raph’s palm or press back into his grip, Donnie melted into the wood and cried out against it. Pleasure tingled through his system like never before, and more so then ever he knew he wanted his brother, needed to feel the warmth of him inside him. 

“Please.” He begged, curling his quivering tail around the older turtle’s strong fingers.

He gasped as Raphael’s hand tightened around his cock, his head snapping back to rest against his brother’s cheek.

“If you insist.” Purred a voice like silk.

The hand that held his tail suddenly moved, gliding down the length of it to press an oddly wet finger against his entrance.

_‘When the heck did he...’_ Donnie began to wonder, but all thought was quickly lost as the finger pressed in. 

A mix between a groan and a churr gargled past his lips as Raphael probed his entrance, moving rhythmically in and out, pushing deeper, pressing harder with each thrust. A second finger slipped in beside it, scissoring him, and God did it feel good. 

He churred, weak and pathetic compared to the rumbling response of his brother and pressed in against the touches, his back arching and tail trembling in delight. More, he needed more.

Raph growled and nipped at the crook of Donnie’s neck one last time before the fingers left, quickly being replaced with something far more desirable. Then he was pressing in again, showing no mercy as he sheathed his length deep into Donatello’s ass in one single thrust. 

“You’re, ahh, mine.” Grunted Raph.

Donnie churred and moaned beneath him as he began to move, each thrust hard and fast, unrelenting and full of passion. Pain was pleasure, and it was perfect, so completely and utterly perfect that he found himself quickly lost in the relentless pounding and matching strokes along his length.

The larger turtle latched onto the crook of his neck and bit down hard. 

Donnie cried out in pure bliss, his stomach tensing, turning with hot tingles of pulsing pleasure. Raphael’s free hand suddenly wrapped around his, linking their fingers together in a tight and loving squeeze. 

A feral growl erupted from Raph, his thrusts growing harder and more erratic.

Pressure coiled and tensed within Donatello, growing in a steadily alarming rate. His body seized up, his hand clenching tight around Raphael’s solid grip. “Ahh nghh R-raph!”

For a moment it seemed as though time stood still, sparks shooting behind his eyes as his whole body convulsed. Pleasure pulsed from his body in white hot spurts, spilling along the makeshift bed he had set up in the far corner of his lab.

“Raph…” he whispered, and he clutched his pillow tight, holding onto it even tighter as he came down from the incredible high.

Bleary eyes parted, unable to help but wander over the hand Raphael had been clutching in his dream. Slowly he uncurled it, still able to feel the weight of the heavy hand that had pinned it and entwined with it in his dream. 

It had to be the hormones, there was no question about it, for suddenly his heart was longing to feel the warmth encasing his hand again, the heavy weight wrapping around him to drag him down into an embrace after such passion. 

“No.” he whispered sadly, shoving the feelings aside. “He’s your brother, you can’t have feelings like that for any of them.” 

Although his mind was adamantly saying no, his heart gave a painfully twinge and he was unable to stop the long steady tear that leaked out down onto the pillow.

“I’m so messed up.” He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this a bonus chapter :)  
> One dream per brother! Enjoy~


	13. Ch. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter! I can't sleep, so enjoy the chapter my insomnia has produced! :)

The end of his cycle was drawing near, his painfully tight plastron proof enough that it was true, he just didn’t expect it to creep up on him so suddenly. 

A tingling in his tail was his first clue. The second, an overwhelming and uncontrollable need to find his cave, and then of course there was the pain.

There were three eggs this time according to the X-ray, much to his chagrin, and it left him weighed down and uncomfortable, unable to stand for long periods or even sleep because of his clutch. At least it was almost over, all he needed to do now was escape the lair, do a few double backs, and sneak to his cave. 

He packed his bag with the essentials for his ruse quickly, then coated himself in a fine mist of his scent concoction, its potency was still up for debate but at least it seemed to be doing the trick so far. Next, he had two choices. One, he could sneak out and leave Metalhead hooked up and ready to respond like before, or two, he could do what he always did and tell a partial truth. 

He had been lying so often he just couldn’t bring himself to do it again, and so with that, he slapped a note on the front door of his lab when he was sure his brothers were training, and slipped out through the old subway tunnels.

The letter was simple, it explained that he was going out for his promised alone time, that he’d be back late as always, and promised death and decapitation to anyone who dared bother him or follow. With how quickly his stomach was beginning to tense and twist, the threat was quite possibly going to morph into a promise if anyone dared. 

Painfully he made his way through the sewers, taking the long way just to be safe, and made sure to cross his own path multiple times before finally coming to a stop below one his more preferred manhole covers. It was easier to lift then the others, an odd flaw giving it an awkward tilt that made it all that easier to push up and over in his weakened state. It also had the added benefit of being located at the very back of an old alleyway with a broken fire escape, one that could never be pulled up all the way, consequently leaving it dangling just a few inches off the ground for anyone, or in this case any turtle, to easily climb up it to the rooftops. 

This part of town was easy to maneuver through when weighed down by a belly full of eggs; the rooftops were closer together for the most part, the gaps between them only an alleyway wide. With his double backs and cautionary long way around obstacles, it usually took him anywhere between three to four hours just to reach the beaches. 

He used this time mostly to think and pull himself away from the steadily growing twinges, to draw up some conclusions or new project plans for his next egg cycle. Right now, his mind was trapped between Xever and his little ones, Slash and perfecting his scent eliminator, and ways to probe his brothers and find out if they were keeping any other secrets from him. 

He had a few days to work on Xevers, Ade, and Lucas DNA, but he was fairly certain he had done something wrong or perhaps mislabeled the scale samples since the results came out identical each time. 

Xevers DNA had shown some promise in the few tests he’d run, he’d found the presence of both male and female markers that he had been able to pull out and isolate. To his delight, he accidentally found that he was able to trigger both of them with a few simple changes to the environment. Cold mixed with the presence of salt water triggered the male markers to dominate, while warm mixed with fresh water triggered the female markers to overpower the male ones, giving Xever’s condition a kind of, on off switch. 

It was the closest he had ever come to answers, and it was something he absolutely couldn’t wait to explore with his own condition. 

There was however, a slight hiccup; the part he thought would be the easiest ended up being the hardest. Xevers DNA mutated back the moment it was introduced to the retro-mutagen, Ade’s and Lucas however did not. Instead of reverting to a human base the DNA had reacted quite violently, resulting in a small explosion that splattered contaminated retro-mutagen all over his desk. Not only was it unexpected, but it was disturbing. Xever would only part with more DNA and keep his continued silence if Donnie was able to provide results, and the only results he made it clear he was interested in, were those that involved his children’s future humanity. Plus, he wanted to see Lucas and Ade succeed, to live a life not filed with fear and caution, to be able to live above ground, away from the water and in the sunlight, and without retro-mutagen that wasn’t going to happen. 

It amazed him how strong his instincts were when it came to the little ones, yet still baffled him as to where it was coming from. From what he could find male and female humans had semi strong paternal instincts, but nowhere in any of the articles could he find a reference to the overwhelming urges to protect and nurture like he was currently experiencing; forget the fact that they weren’t even his children or of similar species. That would be his next project, figuring out why he was reacting the way he was. 

The more pressing project he was still hoping to test and perfect was the scent concoction. Right now it was more of a cover up then a removal or stabilizer like he wanted it to be, but at least it was working. The chlorophyll extracted from the algae was showing the most promise in his constant experimenting. Somehow the extracted plant mater was able to significantly decrease his scent molecules by more than half; it was extraordinary. 

A twinge of pain lanced through his stomach, strong enough to pull him from thought and pause in the shadow of an old green house. 

“Easy now.” He told himself, taking in a few deep breaths. “Just keep pacing yourself.”

Using the plastic side of the garden house to keep upright, he reached into his belt and pulled out the T-tracker he’d hastily put together after his spat with Leo. It was rough around the edges but did the trick, pinging on the second the button was pressed with a display of the city. His green mutagen signal popped up immediately, but as it did, so did two massive others close by.

“M-maybe they didn’t notice.” he chuckled nervously, gulping back his fear as the big green dots shifted and began leaping atop the roof tops, “Or maybe it’s a glitch. Yeah, a glitch. A great, big, glitch.” 

His heart plummeted as the supposed glitch suddenly changed route, wrapping him up in icy claws that gripped around his chest and squeezed out a whimper. “Oh no…” 

Wild eyed and panicked, Donatello darted for shelter. Throwing open the greenhouse door he flung himself inside, silently closed it behind him, and had just enough time to lock it and scoot back towards a pile of pots, plywood and tipped over tables, when something monstrous slammed onto the tar so hard it made the plastic and glass around him shudder.

Donnie closed his eyes and curled into the shadows, his hands slapping to his mouth to prevent his terrified sounds from escaping.

_‘Not now!’_ he repeated frantically, as something else thudded beside the other, _‘Please oh God, Goddess, or Spirit, of whatever religion favors me right now, don’t do this to me!”_

“I’m not crazy!” 

The gravelly voice of Slash froze him in place, his tail snapping so tight to his shell he was fairly certain it’d be bruised later. 

“I know a female when I smell one and trust me when I say there’s definitely one in the city!”

A new voice rumbled in this time, one he recognized as Leatherheads. 

“Why don’t you try a good rumble? That always gets the ladies going.”

“What the heck would you know about women?” snapped Slash, “I haven’t exactly seen many alligator mutants running around New York lately.”

Leatherhead let out chuckle and said silkily, “When I was in the Krang’s dimension, I discovered a portal that led to this, tunnel of portals. In that tunnel was a portal that led to a wonder, _wonderful_ , world full of big beautiful reptilian women.”

“Seriously?” muttered Slash, “And they weren’t freaked out by yeah?”

“Not at all.” Said Leatherhead, sounding proud, “There are not many males of their species left, so when they saw me, well, let’s just say the ladies _loved_ my rumbles. I couldn’t get them off me.” He snorted and added, “Not that I wanted to.”

“So you’re saying...” Growled Slash, “That everyone on my team, including Pete, has been laid at some point…Except for me!?” 

Slash roared the last few words, his morning star slamming down right on the other side of the greenhouse.

Donnie jumped as one of the greenhouse windows shuddered and cracked, small bits of glass tinkling down to smash along the concrete around him. 

He pressed his hands even harder against his mouth to stifle back a squeal, sure that at any moment one of the two mutants were about to hear him.

“Come now my friend.” Rumbled Leatherhead, “I’m sure this lady turtle you smell is just shy. You’ll woo her in no time.”

_‘Shy my shell!!’_ Thought Donnie in exasperation, _‘Never. Guna. Happen…”_

“Yeah right.” Grunted Slash, “That’s if I can keep my head on long enough to woo her.”

Leatherhead made a sound that seemed to be a grunt of agreement. 

“At least the others appear to be accepting Doc's story of the, ah, fungus.”

This time Slash growled, his hulking shadow sliding over the greenhouse walls. Donnie’s eyes widened even more, his whole body beginning to tremble. 

“Slash.” Growled Leatherhead right back, “Don’t make me tackle you again.”

“They just aren’t saying anything.” Snapped Slash, his attention back on his second in command, “I’m telling you they’re guarding her. When I smelled her by the docks that day I saw Donatello, I swear he was right on her tail! Then before in the tunnels, it was Leonardo we saw tracking the same exact scent! Not only that but why else would they have attacked me like that? They know, they must!”

This time Leatherhead was laughing. “Come now my friend. Do you truly believe Michelangelo would be able to keep a secret of a female turtle to himself? We would’ve heard of it by now, or at least I would’ve heard of it. Besides, you know full well that they attacked you for fear that you had harmed their brother.”

Slash made a pouting sound and thumped down, no doubt taking a seat along the roof ledge. 

“At least I didn’t.” he muttered, “At least, not again anyways. Raphael would never forgive me if I hurt him more then I already have. Dammit, if these urges to follow it wasn’t so intense I’d just ignore the damn thing, but, I mean, come on…” he trailed off and growled, a softer thunk sounding as he punched the roof ledge. “Fricking Pete has had sex before I have.”

“Before his mutation yes.” Said Leatherhead, like that would somehow calm his frustrated leader.

“Doesn’t matter!” snapped Slash, “It happened and he’s even got kids flying around. I don’t even know how you were able to leave that world you found, I sure as hell know I’d have stayed.” 

“My friend.” Said Leatherhead gently, “I left to destroy the Krang and save this world as well as theirs. Once they are gone for good, I plan to return, and with my victory, I’m sure I’ll be well rewarded, as will my leader, should you decide to come with me of course.”

_‘Go with him, go with him!’_ Thought Donnie urgently. 

“Really?” muttered Slash, sounding hopeful, “You don’t think they’d...yeah know, mind I’m a turtle and not a…”

“Only some of them look like alligators.” Said Leatherhead softly, “Others are more, how shall I say, burly and hard plated.”

“They’re turtles!?” gasped Slash, “Why didn’t you say so!?”

“I didn’t. They just have thick plates like you and I. All they will care about is that you are big, you are strong, and if you can rumble, well, you’ll have them crawling into your pond on the first vibration.”

_‘Go. With. Him.’_ thought Donnie again, _‘How about now? You can both go together, Leatherhead, you can come back, Slash? You can stay there.’_

“Seriously?” Asked Slash in disbelief, “Heck yeah, count me in! I…” when suddenly he trailed off. 

Donnie froze up again as a massive shadow slid back across the greenhouse wall. 

“You hear that?” growled Slash.

Another shadow glanced across the greenhouse as Leatherhead moved to join his leader. 

“Foot-bots?” Growled leatherhead, a hint of confusion ringing clear in his tone, “More? But I thought we cleared this area already? That's the third time this week.”

Slash growled as well, the heavy clunk of his morning star thunking against his carapace loud and clear.

“Looks like we get to clear out some more! Let’s go bud!”

The sound of them thudding across the rooftop was like music to Donatello’s ears, yet even still he didn’t dare move, didn’t even trust himself to even breathe to loudly for fear that they would return. 

At least now he could honestly say he’d successfully field tested his scent concoction with great, traumatizing, but great success. 

Slash roared off in the distance, Leatherheads matching bellow accompanying it, but Donnie still didn’t dare move, not even to check his T-phone, the T-tracker, or to get comfortable. 

It wasn’t until a strong lance of needle sharp pain stabbed through his stomach that he dared make a sound. He bent over and clutched his plastron, forcing his breathing to steady as he sucked in much needed air. 

_‘Get to your cave!’_ his instincts screamed, the primal drive twitching in his mind and threatening to take over to soon. 

He shook himself to clear his head and gingerly pulled out his T-tracker. The map was still up, it was a miracle its glow hadn’t given him away, but at least he could clearly see that the only mutagen signal pinged on the screen was his own.

Taking a deep breath, he pulled out his Bo and used it to help force himself upright, mentally readying himself for what still needed to be done. 

Need to lay his clutch drove him onward, desire for secrecy and shame of being found forced him to continue as planned. Five more double backs were made, the contractions only growing with every spent minute. 

He was usually in his cave by now, having dug his hole, poised and ready to deliver while the labor pains intensified. This was the first time he was ever out of his cave like this, so fragile, so painful and desperate that if Shredder had come upon him now he would’ve welcomed a killing blow just to end it all.

Salt, he could smell it now, the sea rolling along the beaches right ahead of him. “Just one more double back…” he tried to whisper, but his instincts kicked in, the sharp pulses of pain traveling up and down his plastron and tail all that stronger and urgent.

_‘Go.’_ His mind urged him, for once agreeing with the nagging pull the ocean triggered, _‘The T-tracker says you’re safe, no mutants, now go!’_

Panting hard, he clutched the duffle closer to his plastron and gingerly moved across the sand, every step sending stabs of discomfort in his already tensing and pulsating frame. By the time he made it to the cliff face, dragged himself up and into his cave, the contractions were nearly unbearable. He could hardly walk, let alone think, the harsh quivers of leg buckling pain sending him stumbling to clutch onto the closest wall. 

_‘Dig. Dig-dig-dig-dig-dig dig a fricking hole.’_ His mind was chanting as he clung to the rock, and he had every intention of doing so, if he could just get through this…

“Fuck!!” 

Donnie nearly doubled over and choked, tears forming at the edges of his eyes as the equivalent of someone stabbing him repeatedly with a red hot poker tore through his middle and quivered down his spine to his tail.

_‘They're getting worse, you need to move.’_ He told himself, gritting his teeth and clenching his eyes shut, _‘It'll be ok. It’ll all be over soon. You’re almost there. Just take a deep breath and…'_

“Donnie?”


	14. Ch. 14

Her voice was something he longed to hear, a sweet melody that could turn any bad day into a good one, but now her worried voice was grating, like nails on a chalk board that sent icy claws into his heart. 

_‘No, she’s not here. She can’t be here.’_ He thought desperately, unable to turn or even move from the constant pulsations of pain running through his plastron. _‘It’s a hallucination, she’s not here, she’s NOT HERE!!’_

“Donnie, what’s wrong?” her voice called again, confusion and worry etched in every word. 

April, as much as he wished she was, was not a hallucination. His brain tried to push through the fog to form words, demanding his mouth part and tell her he was fine, but all that came out were muffled sounds, harsh and choking, partly sobbing, as he fought just to keep himself upright. 

A light flickered on, illuminating the cave and him clutching the wall and his Bo for support. 

“Oh my gosh, I was right, you’re hurt!” gasped April from behind him, “I saw you on the T-tracker with those foot-bots, oh I knew it, just hang on Donnie, I’ll call the guys and get help I promise.”

His blood ran cold at the utterance of those few simple words, sobering him just enough to be able to turn half dazed, to find her hand poised over the green shelled T-phone he had built for her so many years ago.

“N-no!” he choked out, but of course April wasn’t going to listen, so he did the only other thing he could to save himself. “T-phone self-destruct!” 

She yelped as the device burst into a fit of sparks and smoke, dropping it to the sand where it continued to fizz and smolder at her feet.

“Donnie!?” she snapped in an odd mix of indignation and concern, “Why would you…” When she trailed off, her eyes widening as they met his, and Donnie could see it; the way she looked as she crept into someone’s mind.

“Don’t,” he gasped through gritted teeth, “you, dare.”

An intense sensation to move suddenly washed over him, and despite the urgency to remain where he was and convince her he was fine, his legs began to move.

“Donnie, you’re…”

The words were so soft he barely heard them, but they were there, shocked, confused and as he knew they would be, fearful. 

“No, no-no-no.” he puffed and whimpered, “Not here... you, why?” The pain was beginning to lessen, but the urges were only increasing. Words soon failed him as his instincts screamed and wrapped around his brain, but he could tell she was following him, the muffled footfalls and steady flow of light proof enough.

What a sight he must’ve been, pale, shaking and sweaty, struggling to walk let alone breathe, yet still she was there, watching and waiting, that perfectly beautiful, and now traitorous brain of hers leaking into his to pull as much knowledge as she could from him.

She must’ve been disgusted with what she could read, her telepathic or maybe even empathetic abilities no doubt having picked up that he, a male, was in labor, distressed, and severely mortified by her presence. Not to mention if she read him well enough she’d have found by now that all he was thinking of was digging a hole to lay eggs in and how much he did _not_ want her to find out he was pregnant. 

Yup, he knew she had to know, his life was over, everything was ruined; she was going to run back and tell everyone about the disturbing freak, the egg laying mutant male turtle that was lying to them all, and what love his family had for him would be gone in seconds.

He choked back a groan and stopped to catch his breath, tears forming at the edges of his eyes from both his pain and mental anguish. 

A gentle hand startled him as it suddenly brushed his shoulder, another his wrist, pulling his arm up away from the hard rock wall and over a slender neck as April ducked beneath him and bore his weight.

He didn’t look at her, he wouldn’t, he refused to see the true intentions in those beautiful blue eyes. 

“Come on.” Said April gently, a single tug her only warning before she began to move. 

Pity, maybe morbid curiosity, he wasn’t sure which, but those were the only reasons he could come up with as to why she was helping him through the winding tunnel down into the earth. She was silent for what seemed like an eternity of torture, though if he was honest with himself that’s exactly how he wanted it. He could still feel the subtle tingling at the back of his brain, the feelings he had learned long ago to associate with her mental probing, but at least she wasn’t bombarding him with questions, or teasing him, or shoving him away with a grossed out look upon her face, or yelling…

Something inside him tingled through the contractions that lanced his midriff, just as the light from April’s flashlight illuminated the wall.

“Uh, Donnie?” Was all April whispered as she surveyed what he knew she thought was a dead end.

He on the other hand wasted no time, knowing full well that he was almost there.

No longer caring if she came or left, he returned his Bo to his back, ignoring her persistence to remain clutched to his side, and gratefully sank his fingers into the divots along the wall to climb. 

Pain shot through him with every shaking grip, so strong a couple times he nearly lost his hold and slipped, but when he felt his hand close along the edge of the ledge, his heart soared.

 _‘Dig!’_ his brain screamed repeatedly as he dragged his shuddering form up and over the narrow space between the ledge and ceiling to his accursed sanctuary, but somehow he was able to ignore it, moving in the dark to his makeshift nest instead to strip of his gear and duffle. 

Puffing from the constant strain and waves of white hot fire that rippled through every inch of him, he pulled off the final piece, his mask, and finally let go, allowing instinct the take control and rid him of any rational thought that remained.

A light flickered over him as he sank down to the sand in his usual place, eyes closed with his carapace braced against the rock, far too focused on the satisfying feel of sand shifting as his legs jerked seemingly on their own, desperate to dig, to create the hole his nesting required. 

With a whimpering grunt he moved the sand bit by bit, each kick painstakingly slow despite the urgency, his chest heaving and arms trembling with each movement. A cold sweat covered him from head to toe by the time his creation was complete, a small bit of him cognizant that his lamp had been lit. His body ached, tears were flowing freely down his cheeks, and he shuddered, gasped and cried out as a contraction slammed into him like claws and twisted. 

It took every bit of strength he had to move again, to shift his weight so he was kneeling in his hole with his hands gripping the sand and rock, but he did it, choking on his sobs while his body refused to allow him rest.

Something brushed his cheek, wiping the wet away. It was warm, it was solid, it was stable, and so he clung to it, wrapping his arms around its small unmoving form as though it would anchor him and take the pain away. 

Gentle touches rubbed soothingly along his carapace and didn’t stop as he trembled and cried against it, nor did it pull away when he buried his face in the center of its soft warmth, seeking comfort.

A hum rumbled from within it, whispering sounds he took for encouragement as he rocked through the pulsating fits beneath his plastron. 

His body began to clench involuntarily, his muscles seizing and twisting. He hung on tighter and shook, hoping whatever was rubbing his shell so lightly would never stop and whimpered, clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth.

A strong signal went off in his head and without question he bore down and pushed, his body knowing exactly what to do so he let it.

Tears streamed down his cheeks and soaked the softness that held him, a grunt of pain escaping him as the signal went off again. The pressure built within him, slowly traveling down his gut, white hot and burning inside with every strained push. He cried out again as his body spasmed, his screaming sob swallowed up by the softness as the egg inside him traveled down to his tail. The pressure hovered for a moment then released with one last push, thunking softly to the sand, but it wasn’t over, there were still two more.

Gasping in air he shuddered and twitched, clutching desperately to the warmth that wrapped around him. A hum rumbled from its depths again, the soothing sounds whispering words of comfort against his head as he began to grunt and push once more. The pressure built again then released, egg two thunking down to click beside its twin. One more left and he’d be done, free to finally rest.

His insides pulled, twisted and squeezed, and the unmoving form held tighter, rubbing, humming, whispering against him as he groaned and gasped in long shaky breaths. He pushed against the final egg, feeling the burning heat travel down to his tail, the pressure building, then finally, finally it released, clacking down atop the others.

It was done, they were out, and though his instincts continued to nudge him, beg to bury the clutch and dig again; he regained control and ignored them. 

A wave of exhaustion came in and hit him almost as hard as the contractions had, and he knew that if he hadn’t been clutching the warm form he would’ve swayed and collapsed. With a painful groan he moved his legs, careful not to disturb his clutch, and toppled over in the sand, his arms still gripping weakly around the soft strong warmth that refused to let him go. 

He closed his eyes and thought, _‘Only for a moment.’_ but knew better as the heavy weight of sleep pressed in. 

When his dreary lids parted once more, he found himself laying on his side in his makeshift bed. 

April was leaning against the cave wall beside him, her knees tucked to her chest with her beautiful gaze locked on the eggs.

“Donnie?” She whispered, those bright blue eyes turning down to him.

He snapped his eyes closed and turned his face into his pillow to avoid the stare, the horror, the disgust that would be in the face he once loved so much.

“I know you’re awake.” He heard her say softly.

“Can…” he tried to say, his mouth to dry, and swallowed before trying again, “Can you forget? Pretend it never happened?”

“No.” she whispered, and his heart twisted, what bit of him that hadn’t hurt now throbbing like a dagger had been stabbed clean through him. “I called your brothers…”

“YOU WHAT!?” he squealed, ripping his head up so fast his whole body shuddered in protest. 

“No-no wait, don’t worry.” she said quickly, shooting from the wall to press him back against the bed so fast he couldn’t help but be a little impressed, “It’s ok Donnie, I didn’t tell them about…” she glanced over at the eggs and then back at him, and he saw it, the flicker of confusion and fear. “I didn’t tell them.” She finished, then cleared her throat, kneeling back when she was sure Donatello wouldn’t attempt to rise anymore, “I got you out of training, that’s all. I told them you were ambushed by the foot-bots Casey and I found trailing you last night, and that you’ll be spending the morning with me until I can get you home safely. Leo said you were out collecting samples to check for Krang tampering? He was pretty upset.”

Donnie groaned as she spoke and shook his head, “I really wish you hadn’t done that.” He sighed, “Do you have any idea how hard it was to get away this time? They’re never going to let me leave the lair alone again!”

“Wait…” said April slowly, “What do you mean, _this time_? You’ve done this before?!”

Surprise and shock is what he heard, there was no mistaking that.

“April…” he began, unsure of what to say, when to his surprise she cut him off.

“No, no, wait. We’re not doing this, not here, not now.”

“How about not ever?” he moaned hopefully, but of course she said no.

“Donnie, look. I don’t know what just happened, and you’re in no condition, physically or mentally…”

“Get out of my head April.” He interrupted, his eyes still tightly closed.

“You know its involuntary.” She sighed before she continued, “What I mean is you need time, and in a week from now when Casey will be at his little sister’s graduation in California, we’ll have three days and plenty of time to talk about what ever it is I just witnessed. Time that I know you won’t run from, because if you do I’ll come looking for you and we both know you won’t want that.”

He sighed, his eyes still clamped closed and curled his weak legs into his still throbbing plastron.

“But in the meantime…” she trailed off, and for a moment Donnie thought she was about to leave it at that. “What should we do about those?”

Opening his eyes again he found her pointing at the eggs, the three round little pearly shells that could’ve easily been mistaken for Ostrich eggs. 

“I’ll smash them later.” He grunted, a twinge of sadness and regret writhing together with his instincts that screamed at him not to do it. 

“S-smash?” April stuttered, sounding just as offended as his instincts at that statement, “But, b-but their…”

“Empty.” He replied dully, “There’s nothing in them, there never is”

She looked at him and then back at the eggs, focusing in on them as she scooted up as though to rise.

“I believe you but, maybe we should, you know, check first, just to be sure and…”

It happened the moment he connected two and two, that she was rising to go to them, to touch, to handle, to lay her hands on his eggs, to potentially damage _his_ eggs. A strange growl sounded in his throat, and his hand swiftly shot to hers before he even registered it was happening.

She stared at him, and he stared at his arm, stunned when he realized he wasn’t letting go.

“I, ah…” he started, his gaze darting from her, to his arm, to his eggs, as an overwhelming urge to protect them surged through him. “April, I cannot let go. Please sit back down, slowly, and do not touch, or go near my eggs. I will handle them like I always do.”  
With the patience of a saint, April slowly complied, confused again but painfully understanding. She should’ve been enraged, smacked him, called him names or thrown him off in revulsion, but instead she smiled sweetly, patted his hand around her wrist and sat back exactly where he wanted her to.

“What about the samples then. What do I need to do about those?”

He focused hard on prying his fingers from her wrist, startled by how difficult it was to actually convince himself to let go.

“Just fill the tubes and swipe the swabs in my duffel with anything.” He muttered, sighing in relief when he was finally able to relinquish her wrist from his hold. 

She seemed just as thrilled, pulling it away to shake and rub at it, though her smile never left.

“Ok.” She said softly, still calm, still painfully understanding, “Just get some rest. I won’t touch your eggs, I promise, but I will get the samples done.”

I promise. Two little words that for some reason soothed his infernal instincts and calmed his mind. There was no doubt that he needed sleep, his eyelids drooping the moment she mentioned the word, yet still he fought it, two other words painfully dancing around his mind as she scooped up his duffle and headed towards the ledge. _What if..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I want to reach into this fic and just hug poor Donnie ;-;
> 
> Sorry to those who really didn't want to see it be April, but trust me when I say it's necessary for the plot ;) Plus she would be the only one to react the way he needs at the moment.


	15. Ch. 15

April didn’t leave his side, nor did she say a word or try to stop him when he prepared himself to smash the eggs. Wordlessly he showed her they were empty when the time came, knowing firsthand how distressing the thought of obliterating a potential life would be. She kept her distance, but didn’t bother him, didn’t ask any questions, simply waited until the sickening crunch of each egg was over.

Pity, he decided as he administered his adrenaline shot, she remained out of pity. Why else would she be there? Certainly not because she wanted to or because she felt some sense of family duty towards him. He was a mutant, the ultimate freak who she just essentially watched give birth to triplets. 

He was humiliated, ashamed every time he was forced to meet her gaze, and even though he wanted nothing more than to curl up beneath a rock and scream, to hide away from her gentle smile, he kept a neutral gaze, seeing through her instead of letting himself analyze those beautiful eyes to discover her motives. As long as she didn’t talk, didn’t breathe a word, what did it matter what she truly thought or felt about him; it’s not like she loved him, the mutant, the male egg laying freak from the sewers.

Despite his physical and mental exhaustion, his sore and overly strained body from the stress of all he had gone through in one night, he was able to keep his appearance, force the lie to remain and cover his tracks like always as she walked him back to the lair.

Mikey was the first to see him, springing over the side of the couch and over to his side with worry etched into every inch of his face. Raphael must have smelled him, for his bedroom door slammed open a few moments later and the ridged hothead came stomping out of it.

“Leo!” he snarled, “The turtle who never gets in trouble out on his own is back!” and their leader appeared, springing out from the dojo as if on command.

“Are you ok bro?” he heard Mikey ask, and Donatello was just cognizant of a hand brushing his arm as he watched the two eldest converge on him.

“Come on guys it wasn’t that bad.” Said April quickly, trying to come to his defense, but like Donnie knew he would, Leo cut her off, his gaze locked on Donnie’s. 

“This is why you can’t go off on your own anymore.” Leo said firmly, “You could’ve been killed, or captured, or…”

“Hurt by Slash!” Raph snarled, shoving Leo aside to point a thick finger in Donatello’s face, “Yeah, that’s right, we know. Casey called, said he had to fight off foot-bots with Slash and Leatherhead near the beach, all he knew was that April ran off to follow you with the T-tracker and make sure you were ok. We scanned those beaches for hours looking for you until April called!”

Donatello froze, his chest constricting in panic at the thought of them so close to his cave, but his face remained calm, unimpressed as he surveyed his bigger brother.

“Your point?” he asked steadily, batting Raph’s hand away.

“My point?” Raph snarled, a visible vain in his forehead beginning to bulge, “My point!?” 

Leo raised a hand between the two of them and said firmly. “Our point is Donnie, it’s not safe. As careful as you are someone should always have your back, that’s what teammates, family, _brothers_ are for. You know that.”

_‘For battle yes.’_ He thought, returning Leo’s determined stare with one of his own, _‘But not for this.’_

“You’ve been captured more times in a group then I have on my own.” He spat at his leader. “Not to mention how many times have all of you been captured compared to me? All I did was run into a few foot-bots for the first time, never saw Slash once by the way, and got away without help. April happened to see me making my escape and we hung out until the coast was clear, so get off my shell!” 

“No way!” snarled Raph, and to Donatello’s dismay, Leo agreed.

Taking a firm step closer Leo stood his ground, his eyes narrowed. “No more going out alone Donnie.” He said, a note of finality hanging heavy in his tone. “It’s not safe and whether you like it or not, it’s _not_ up for debate.”

Eyes narrowing, Donnie tensed, holding back a sudden urge to lash out and strike. He didn’t need fists to hurt, no, Casey had been right about that, girls were ruthless, able to make their target bleed with their tongue alone, and right now he was one hundred percent female and one hundred percent ready to make them all feel his pain.

_‘I’m going to make you eat those words.’_

“What happened to trust Leo?” he hissed through gritted teeth, “You said I could have my space, and the one thing you promised I could do if I opened up my lab to all of you, was close the lab up for chemical lockdown and go out to collect samples on my own! Or were you just making all that stuff about being a team and trusting one another up to get me to do what you want?”

Michelangelo stepped between them just as Donnie felt Aprils hand appear on his arm.

“That was before everything happened and Slash became a threat.” Said Leo, surprisingly calmly. “This is now, and I can’t let you risk your safety just because you want more privacy topside.” 

“Privacy, right.” Snapped Donnie sarcastically, “Because I get so much of that down here. What are you going to order next, hu? All the doors off my lab if I choose to close them to often? Rip the doors off our rooms maybe?”

“Oh come on Donnie.” Leo huffed, “Don’t you think you’re being a little dramatic?”

“Dramatic?” he laughed, “You want dramatic? Mention Seahorses to Michelangelo, or throw a cockroach at Raph, that’s dramatic!”

“There just samples!” snapped Raph suddenly, “How hard can it be to collect a little bit of dirt and swab crap off the street. What’s so complicated about going up there and collecting stuff in a jar that we can’t help? It’s stupid sciencey stuff, all we have to do is stand there while you go at it, what’s the big deal!?”

“Dudes, come on chill.” Whimpered Mikey, but Donnie had enough, and what little patience and control he had left, snapped.

“The fact that you need to ask is proof enough that you’d mess everything up, meathead. All your good at is breaking my things and getting in my way, all Mikey is good at is messing everything up and attracting danger, and you Leo.” He whipped his sights on his startled brother, ignoring the flinch and hurt that stung across Michelangelo’s face as he passed over him, “All you’re good at is making promises you _won’t_ keep, so why the shell should I ever trust you again?”

An oddly satisfying silence greeted him, their eyes wide; hurt, anger, and pain reflecting back at him in all three sets of gazes.

“You’re not going alone again.” Said Leo after a moment, his voice cracking ever so slightly, “That’s an order.”

Donnie growled, actually felt it vibrate softly in his throat, and was stunned to hear an answering challenge emanate from is furious brother Raphael. He was about to get his shell handed to him, and for the first time in his life he did not care.

“How about I go with him.” Said April slowly as she carefully and quite boldly placing herself between him and his brothers. “I can easily help Donnie with the samples and watch his back, besides, I understand how to take clean samples from the different cores of uniform soil areas, how to divide the different planes into fields and the different ways to keep them free of contamination.” She chuckled nervously and added, “It’s just some basic stuff I picked up from school, sample collections are far more complicated than you think.”

Silence. Leo’s eyes were locked on his and Donatello had no intention on blinking, despite how unexpected Aprils contribution to his lie had been.

“No.” said Leo slowly, and Donnie’s fists clenched. 

“What!?” he snarled, “That is totally unfair, you can’t just…”

“YA-ME!”

Instant obedience fell over them all, snapping their mouths shut and eyes quickly over to their Sensei. 

Their Master walked quietly and calmly to the edge of the lair’s entrance, his shoulders squared and head held high.

“Leonardo.” Began the large rat as she paused at the edge off the steps, “What is the meaning of this?”

Donnie went to glare at his eldest brothers out of the corner of his eye, but when he turned he found instead a very dejected Michelangelo and a furious Raphael.

“It’s nothing Sensei.” Said Leo softly, “Donnie was just arguing about going topside alone again.”

“Yes, I heard.” Said their master slowly, “I also heard April make a fine suggestion, one you did not seem to agree with. Is there a reason why April cannot help Donatello instead of one of you?”

This time Leo hesitated, his lips pursing before he sighed. “No Sensei.” 

_‘Ha!’_ Thought Donnie, briefly forgetting just what that entailed, when his Sensei turned and focused in on him.

“And Donatello,” he said gently, “are your brothers so wrong to be worried about your safety and wellbeing that they deserved such harshness in return?”

For a moment he contemplated being cruel, to drive his fury and anger in even more into his brother’s thick skulls, but then reason came back, slapped him hard, and his rational mind slammed forth the repercussions of what he’d just done.

_‘Oh no…’_ he thought, internally cringing, _‘That was a slip, a huge slip. Stupid uterus, why can’t you just leave me alone, they’re never going to forgive me!’_

“No Sensei.” He groaned softly, “I…I’m sorry. I don’t know where that came from. I-I truly didn’t mean it, not any of it.”

Cursing his slip in control he hung his head and glanced at Michelangelo. The youngest was eyeing him as well, and the moment their gazes connected a weak smile flitted across his face.

“So’kay Bro. I know you didn't.”

_‘Stupid uterus, I can’t believe I messed up this big.’_ He thought again, returning the smile before daring a glance at Raphael.

“Yeah whatever, I break everyone’s shit all the time.” The bigger turtle grunted, his eyes on the floor, “It’s no big deal.” 

Finally, he shifted his gaze onto Leonardo, his oldest brother and leader. He was standing ridged, refusing to look at him with eyes locked instead on their Sensei. 

“Leo…” he began softly, when the eldest spoke.

“I know you didn’t mean it Donnie.” He said gently, “I did break my promise, and you can expect me to make it up to you somehow, but I won’t let you endanger yourself, I care to much Donnie. Please understand that.”

“I do Leo.” Said Donatello, his heart plummeting when his brother still refused to meet his gaze.

Master Splinter looked between the two of them, a strange understanding settling on his face before he straightened up and flicked his ears towards the entrance. 

“Now that that’s been settled.” Said Master Splinter, “I do believe I can hear your friend Slash roaring somewhere in the tunnels, I think it would be a good idea for you three to be sure Leatherhead is still with him, don’t you?”

Instantly his brothers stiffened, all three of them on edge at their father’s words.

“Hai, Sensei.” They said at once, and with Leo’s command they swiftly moved, leaping up and over the turnstiles to sprint off into the old sub tunnels.

Donnie gulped as he watched them disappear, trying his best to reassure himself that he knew Slash hadn’t followed him.

“April.” He heard his Sensei say gently, “Would you please make sure they stay in the sewers?”

“Hu?” muttered April, Donnie having a similar thought as he turned curiously to his Sensei.

“They have been rambunctious as of late.” Splinter continued, “Would you please be sure they remain out of sight and do your best to assure they do not attack unnecessarily?” 

“O-oh!” she stuttered, looking at Donnie and then back to Splinter, “Sure thing, I’ll see you later then.”

Curiously Donatello watched her go, conscious of his Sensei’s gaze upon him, and slowly turned back to face him.

“Come with me.” Said Splinte once his son had met his eye, then turned on the spot to head back towards the Dojo.

_‘Ah…’_ he thought, realizing what his Sensei had done. He swallowed hard. _‘I knew we weren't followed…’_

Head down he followed after his Master, feeling every ache and tender muscle as he moved again up into the Dojo.

“Please, sit.” Said his Sensei, kneeling down beside a small wooden table with two steaming cups of tea. “Leonardo did not touch his cup; I would hate to see it wasted.” 

A slight tingle of apprehension ran up his spine. His Sensei was always someone he strove to avoid right after laying, but not this time, not after that episode. 

He knelt as requested, ignoring the stab of pain that sliced through his lower region and tail as he did and took up his cup, grateful for the slight burn against his palms that tugged his mind away from all the exhaustion and burning pain, mental and physical, that he had gone through in less than twenty-four hours. 

It still amazed him how he was able to stand, able to walk, talk and act like nothing had happened when his whole body felt like someone had lit each one of his nerves on fire. The fact that none of his brothers, or even his Sensei appeared able to pick up on it was just a plain miracle.

“Your brothers have always been rambunctious around this time of year.” Said Splinter, his eyes following every move the young turtle made. “Leonardo becomes agitated far too easily, his need to keep you and your brothers safe becoming close to an obsession. Raphael grows more violent, his energy increasing to unquenchable levels that if not monitored, grows destructive. Then there is Michelangelo, who becomes overly clingy, unable to sit still or separate himself from any of you three. Then, there is you.”

Donnie glanced up, his brain suddenly screaming at him to bolt from the room, but he forced himself to keep his composure calm and uninterested as his father continued. 

“You lock yourself away, withdraw from your brothers and reject any attempts to seek you out, from them and sometimes myself.”

Shrugging, Donatello took a sip of his tea, the sting against his tongue making him flinch, but it was enough to disarm his dread and calm his frenzied mind.

“Dr. Rockwell thinks it’s a fungus spore.” He commented, careful to avoid his father’s searching gaze, “It drove Slash half mad, he almost attacked me.”

“As your brothers have told me.” Said Splinter, taking a sip of his own tea before adding, “Which brings me to my next point.” He set down his cup and folded his hands, his gaze resting back on Donatello. “I have always assumed this was some, mating season of turtles that I was simply Ill prepared for. You remember the, birds and the bees talk don’t you?”

Donnie cringed, remembering it all too well. “You’re not going to, ah, bring that up again are you Sensei?” 

He sighed in relief when Splinter shook his head. “No, no, you are safe from my attempts at the talk, however, after all this time, all the extra physical and mental training exercises to help pull you and your brothers away from whatever drive consumes you around fall and spring, fell to waist this year. Leonardo has become aggressive and overly protective, Raphael, violent towards anything he perceives as a threat, including his friends, and Michelangelo, I don’t believe I’ve seen him leave your side? And then you, Donatello you have been upset with your brothers in the past, but never before have I heard you attack with such precision as I did just a moment ago.”

Donnie remained focused on his cup, wracked with guilt and unease as he watched the liquid. This conversation was getting far too close to a topic he did not want to discuss. 

“I didn’t mean…”

“I know my son.” Said Splinter gently, “Whatever this is I fear it may be a lingering drive from before you were mutated, possibly something that is enhanced by this, spore.”

“Like some kind of instinct?” Donatello offered, gently steering his father in hopes he would follow his line of thinking, “It’s what I was wondering after I saw Slash, I’ve been working on a way to prevent this from happening again. Hopefully it will help with the whole, personality differences among us to.” 

“My son.” Said his Sensei softly, but the subtle firmness in his tone made Donatello freeze, every inch of him tingling like he had just been dunked in ice water. “I have asked you this before, but I will ask again. I sense there may be something you wish to tell me, something else about this that has you in such unease?” 

Donnie gulped and took another sip of his tea, forcing his face to remain calm and free of the panic that wrapped around his chest and squeezed. He was right, this wasn’t the first time his father had asked him that question, and just like all those other times his brain was hammering for an excuse, for something to offer his father and throw off suspicion; when a strange thought he’d never considered before crept in.

What if he told him? 

Fear swooped in and tried to shove the thought aside, but he was tired, oh so tired from all that had happened. His shoulders sagged, his eyes fixed on his tea, and began to contemplate surrender.

April knew, and it was only a matter of time before her pity for him dissipated and she blabbed to them all. Maybe if he tried to speak, explain it in a way his father would understand, maybe blame it on the Krang or some extra mutagen exposure during a fight, or… 

“Donatello?” 

The gentle call of his name pulled his sad and tired gaze up to his fathers.

He looked worried, studying him, searching his face for answers, and maybe, just maybe he’d understand.

“I…” Donnie began, swallowing hard, “There is, something…”

“Yes?” said Splinter softly, his gaze locking on his sons.

Donatello swallowed hard again, his throat uncomfortably dry.

_‘I’ll just test the waters first.’_ He thought, _‘See how he responds.’_

“I’ve been communicating with an enemy.” He confessed, “One who has asked for discretion, and for my help.”

“Oh, how so?” asked his father, his gaze unwavering and frighteningly hard to read. 

“He’s, well, it’s his mutation. Something in him has caused a severe side effect, one he can’t go to his own people about.”

“And so he came to you?” asked his father, still remaining so frustratingly difficult to interpret. 

Donnie shook his head, a hard knot forming in his throat and said softly, “No, I, ah, sorta accidentally found him, and his babies…. that he gave birth to…”

His father watched him back as though waiting for him to say more, when he blinked, tilted his head and reached up to stroke his beard. “He?” he repeated uneasily, and when Donatello nodded, he closed his eyes and sighed. “That is not possible, a male cannot…”

“He has female organs, probably due to his mutation.” Explained Donatello quickly, desperately waiting for his fathers reaction, “And I offered to help rid him of his condition.”

That’s when he saw it, the subtle twitch of his father’s lip, the disturbed and confused flicker of his eyebrows. No, he decided quickly, his heart sinking as he did, he wouldn’t tell him, he wasn’t going to risk rejection. 

“That is…” his father began, “That is very interesting news, though I am most concerned about how you plan on helping this, enemy, and keep yourself safe in the process if you do not plan on divulging this information to your brothers. They are after all a foe, not a friend.”

“I know about their children.” Donnie said truthfully, “Something they do not want anyone including the Shredder to find out about. I have more power over the situation then it seems. Plus, if I help them and find a way to cure his condition, then I might be able to prevent anything like this from happening to the little ones, or to others like us.”

“And if the enemy decides to use their children against you?” continued Splinter, “Are you sure this is a path you wish to continue on?”

Something fierce twitched in his chest, something that made him want to growl and snap that of course this was a path he wanted, Lucas and Ade were so small, they needed him.

“They’re about three maybe five years old” said Donatello calmly, “They have been hiding them from the Shredder since they were born. Their only request of me is to keep my silence while I work. They only want their children to live, to have as close to a normal life as they can away from violence and the Shredder. Maybe it will come back to bite us at some point, but those are the risks you take when you do the right thing. Like your father did when he took in Oroku Saki. He could’ve ended it, could’ve stopped all of this from happening, but he chose to protect that life, and this…I feel like this is something I need to do Sensei, and now that April knows she will help watch my back like Leo wants. Please try to understand.”

To his relief his Sensei closed his eyes and nodded. “I did not say I didn’t understand; quite the contrary. I just wish you to understand that even though your intentions may be pure, the intentions of your enemy may not be. Like we have discovered with Oroku Saki, he will use anything to gain an advantage, including the innocence of a child.”

“Karai.” whispered Donnie in understanding, and Splinter nodded. 

The fire came back, though this time it clawed with an intensity that Donatello understood. Not that he suspected the protective father ever would, but Donnie would never allow Fishface to use his children as weapons, he’d sweep them up and hide them away before anything like that could ever happen. 

“Would they be welcomed here if that happened?” he asked before he could stop himself, “I mean, if they ever tried to harm them, the children. They like me, and I don’t think I can just walk away from something like that. Like Leo and Karai,” he added hastily, “he didn’t give up, even when you thought we shouldn’t take the risk.”

To his delight his father nodded and smiled gently, “If that is what they wish.” He said, “So long as you understand that it is not your choice to make, but theirs.”

Donatello nodded and took another sip of his tea. 

“Thank you Sensei,” he said, but his Master only chuckled.

“Don’t thank me just yet. You were still nearly taken by surprise by the enemy after being warned of the dangers, and though your intentions were just, it could’ve put you and all of us in danger. After you make amends with your brothers, you are grounded.” 

_‘Fantastic…’_

“Hai, Sensei.” He sighed, bowing his head.

“Remember my son, though I respect what you are doing as an honorable thing, I do not wish you to put yourself in danger. Promise me you will not let your sense of duty cloud your judgement, and should this burden become too much to bare, that you will include your brothers.” He smiled, soft and understanding, and added, “Just like Leonardo had to do, back when he first met Karai.” 

It wasn’t unreasonable, in fact he should’ve been expecting something along those lines, yet still he groaned inwardly while a smile flitted across his face. That was a conversation he did not want to have, especially not with Raphael. 

“Of course Sensei.”

“Very good. Then I’ll expect you to return here after your brothers are done searching the tunnels. You will be doing a lot of meditating with April over the next few days.”

This time he wasn’t able to stop himself from groaning.


	16. Ch. 16

Once his brothers returned from their wild goose chase, they immediately sniffed him out. It would take a few days for his hormones to settle back to a proper male state, plus it appeared his scent concoction wore off after a few hours, so Donatello wasn’t all that surprised when they did. What he was surprised about was how relieved the three of them seemed to look when they realized he was still there. 

Michelangelo had sprung at him and wrapped him in a bone crushing hug, even Raphael had patted his shoulder and allowed Donatello to get a proper apology in without interrupting or calling him an idiot, and Leonardo, he had hugged him, accepted his apology without question, Leo’s only words those of love and concern.

It should’ve made Donatello feel loved, grateful that they cared so much to be able to forgive him so easily, but as April walked in behind them and held his gaze, he couldn’t help but feel a sting of suspicion. 

Did she say something to them? Was there another lie he needed to know about? Had she truly stayed silent while she was alone with his brothers?

On their way to the dojo, she whispered to him not to worry, that she hadn't said a word or suggested anything other then what she had already told them.

He didn’t say much to her other than to thank her, avoiding her direct gaze for fear of seeing her true intentions shining back. Even throughout his punishment, the meditation sessions and sparring challenges he refused to speak any more than necessary, blocking her from his mind every chance he got, and then the moment it was over and he was no longer needed, he shut himself away in his lab to avoid her. 

He left the door unlocked as promised, but his brothers didn’t bother him, only popping in every now and then to check in. Michelangelo brought him pizza, and Raphael was even kind enough to bring him a batch of pizza gyoza one evening. Leonardo was the same, checking in on him in the morning and again in the evening, asking if everything was alright and if he’d need anything. The answer was always the same, no, and that he was fine.

It wasn’t so much that things were tense between them, but more that they could tell he was still upset about something and in need of some space. Trying to convince them that it wasn’t their fault was useless, especially after his hormone levels leveled out and they returned back to their regular old selves. Leo had apologized again for good measure and made sure to reiterate how much Donnie meant to the team, Raphael just plain avoided him, and Michelangelo made every attempt possible to cheer not only Donatello, but each of his brothers up.

It was a nice gesture from Leo and Mikey, Raph’s behavior was just to be expected, but no matter how many times he tried to explain it wasn’t them, they wouldn’t listen, convinced that he was still angry over their earlier fight. It was April, though of course he couldn’t tell them that, he passed it off as concern over the foot-bot activity and finding a cure for Slashes fungus spores, something his brothers avidly avoided discussing.

Dread, it was a strong word but it was what he was feeling. Ten years and exactly two months is how long he had kept his secret from his family, and now in just a weeks time he would be forced to divulge everything, or risk April hunting him down for answers and run into the possibility of his brothers and father finding out.

What if she wanted to study him like some kind of experiment? What if she just wanted to laugh at him? What if she only wanted to know about his condition to hold it over his head? Would April even be capable of that? But then, what if she truly just wanted to help him, and his divulging that it was incurable would drive her away? Or worse, what if she was planning something, gathering information to try and help him somehow, then make the mistake of telling Splinter, his brothers, or worse…Casey Jones. 

What if, two little words that kept him up at night, two little words that nearly drove him to an extreme. 

The mind control worm, it was small, it was simple, and maybe if modified, able to erase a few hours of memory. 

He had hovered over the file, stared at the little vile that held what remained of the serum for hours, and yet, he just couldn’t bring himself to actually follow through.

He didn’t want to talk, for her to understand or to pity him, he just wanted her to go away, to forget, to go back to the way things were between them and pretend like everything was ok without that stupid understanding smile on her face.

Yet even with his fear, growing anxiety and constant dreading of what was to come, he still rebuilt her T-phone, still pulled out his files and hid them in his laptop case, and still left when she called for him one week later just as she said she would. As far as his family was concerned her apartment needed to be rewired with a fresh security system, something that would take one, maybe two day’s tops under regular circumstances. 

Of course they didn’t bat an eye or question it, not when April said she could get Donnie anything he needed to keep to Leo’s only condition; no going out alone.

Raphael accompanied him as he leapt numbly across the rooftops, every inch of him tense as though he were about to dive into battle. A sickening knot had formed in his stomach, and the closer they drew to the apartment Aprils father had helped her get, the closer he came to vomiting on the tar.

Despite his best efforts to keep his growing distress hidden, Raphael seemed to pick up on it as they moved. 

His gaze was something Donatello was always conscious of when it was on him, the quiet way his eyes would linger always sending goosebumps up his neck, and now that’s all he seemed to feel. Donnie tried to ignore it, brush it off and continue on like his brother wasn’t watching, but as luck would have it Raph wasn’t up for keeping silent today. 

Once Aprils apartment came within view, he leapt ahead of Donatello and forced him to a halt.

“Hey man, you ok?” he asked, making sure to look Donnie straight in the eye, “You’ve been acting weirder than usual lately.”

Donnie held his brothers gaze like he’d forced himself to do since he returned home with April. “I’m fine.” He repeated, a bit more monotone then he intended it to be, but at least he was able to hold a convincing smile.

“Yeah, you’ve been saying that.” Said Raph, rolling his eyes. “But if you were fine you wouldn’t look like you’re about to puke. Seriously, what’s up with you?”

“Raph, trust me I’m fine. It’s stress, that’s all.” Donnie went to keep moving, when a firm hand wrapped around his wrist and forced him to stop. 

Expecting aggression, he spun around, ready for the onslaught of either fists or words. “Raph look…” he tried to snap, but the red banded turtle cut him off.

“Is it Slash?” he asked, his voice unusually serious. 

Green eyes locked with reddish-brown, a strange glint catching Donatello’s attention, and suddenly he found himself unable to look away. Raphael had passion burning deep within him, a fire he rarely let anyone see outside of battle or his fury, yet now it flared so strong in his gaze that it was almost mesmerizing to watch. 

“Yes.” He lied quietly, ignoring the tingle running up his spine under Raph's intense stare “I don’t want him to hurt any of us.”

Raph’s gaze hardened, that strange fire still burning bright. “He won’t.” He promised intently.

“Raph, I…” he started. 

“I mean it.” His brother growled, finally letting go of his wrist, “He’s not guna hurt you. I won’t let him. Not you, not Mikey, not Leo.”

Donnie nodded, knowing full well that his older brother meant it, and smiled gently. “I know you won’t Raph, and as soon as I figure out how to keep Slash’s, ah, fungus under control none of us will have to worry again. It’s just another one of those things we have to overcome again.”

Raph snorted but didn’t look away. “Yeah.” He muttered, “Fungus, right.”

He held Donatello’s gaze for a long moment as though he wished to say more, neither of them saying a word, until he sighed and looked away with a huff. 

“Don’t know why Leo’s shell is on so tight.” He growled, giving a quick nod towards Aprils home, “You’re no baby, you can make it from here without getting in trouble, can’t you?”

Donnie nodded gratefully. “Of course.” He said, this time able to keep his composure and swallow the panic that reached up and clawed at his heart at the thought of setting foot closer to what could only be his doom. “Thanks Raph.” 

Raphael gave him one more strange searching look, then without another word, turned and leapt, launching himself up and over the ledge to the rooftop alongside them.

Donnie watched him go, waiting for the dark shell to vanish into the shadows before he swallowed hard and turned back towards the true problem. 

Any other time he would’ve been beyond grateful for his brother’s rare show of reassuring kindness, perhaps even curious or about that mesmerizing look, but not tonight, not when all he could think about was whether or not he’d have to beg April not to tell, or if he’d have to sit back and wait for her to stop laughing long enough to do so.

He landed on her roof without a sound, silently praying she’d fallen asleep or maybe even left for some unknown reason, but the wide open balcony door and warm glow of light from inside her home was all the answer he needed. She was home, she was awake, and she was most definitely waiting. 

Clutching his laptop case tighter, it took every ounce of willpower he possessed just to step off the roof and leap down onto the balcony bellow. With how quietly he stepped into her living room, he might as well have been infiltrating Shredders lair.

 _‘Ok.’_ He thought to himself, scanning the small setup for any sign of a threat, _‘It’s just April, she’s just confused, she just wants answers, she’s not going to attack me. At least not...not yet. Maybe I should run….’_

“Hey Donnie.”

Aprils cheery voice made him flinch and yelp like Raph when a cockroach landed on him. Whirling around he found her coming out of the kitchen with two steaming mugs of something that smelled like mint and chamomile.

 _‘Tea.’_ He thought to himself, watching her carefully moved across the carpet. _‘It’s just April, and she’s just bringing tea. This is just like any other time we’ve hung out. Relax.’_

“I’m glad you came.” Said April gently, “You had me worried I’d actually have to come find you.” 

She said it jokingly, a nervous smile twitching across her face, but he wasn’t laughing. 

Eyes narrowing, he instinctively moved into a defensive stance and growled. “And that right there is the _only_ reason why I’m here.”

She stopped mid-stride beside her couch, and for the first time since that horrible day her gentle smile faltered. 

“Is this how it’s going to be now?” she sighed incredulously, “You, acting like I’m about to spring up and attack every time i'm near you?”

“Well are you?” he countered.

She fell silent, and Donnie tensed again, expecting the worst, when he saw something that made his heart drop; pain, hurt, dismay, all of it flashing instantly across the face he loved.

April stood ridged, staring at him as though she’d been struck. Her shoulders sagged and she sighed, seeming to struggle to gather herself.

“I know your scared, and that’s ok.” She finally said softly, setting the two cups down along the coffee table between them.

He watched her move to the sliding glass door, struggling with himself as a desire to comfort her contradicted his urge to keep her at a safe distance.

She locked the door and pulled the curtain tight. “Donnie.” She called quietly, “You can be scared. You have every right. But ask yourself this. When have I ever hurt you?” April turned this time and held his gaze, and for the first time he couldn’t keep it.

He looked away and folded his arms tight across his plastron, guilt gnawing away at the back of his mind while fear kept its hold tight around his heart. “I don’t want to talk about this.” He whispered, his voice nearly dying in his throat beneath her stare.

“I know.” Said April gently, “But for some reason, I think you really need to.”

Any composure he had slipped. His fear, his insecurity, his pain, she didn’t need to be an empath to know what he was feeling, for it spread clear across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me, but I had to split this chapter in two. *cringes* I'll have the other up in the next day or two I promise!


	17. Ch. 17

“Come on.” She whispered gently. 

He didn’t fight her when she moved beside him and steered him towards the couch, encouraging him to sit, didn’t move or flinch away when she plopped beside him, and when she handed him the steaming mug, he took it without question.

She didn’t pressure him to speak which he silently appreciated, instead simply sat there, sipping quietly at her tea while he stared into his cup.

April had been right and it struck a nerve; she had always trusted him, never daring to hurt him, at least not intentionally. Even when she first met him she had been frightened, cringed away, but when he bent down and encouraged her, offered her his hand, she had tried to take it before the Krang swept her away. She had trusted him, a mutant, a freak of freaks in her perfect human world who had appeared out of nowhere, and she had tried to go to him when she could’ve easily have run; yet now he couldn’t even trust her enough to be in the same room alone. 

_‘This is different.’_ His brain tried to argue, but the more he thought about it, the more he couldn’t help but ask, _‘Is it really?’_

“You know,” said April suddenly, and despite his best efforts he cringed at the sound of her voice, “Casey and I were out testing the T-tracker that night. The foot-bot readings were everywhere again and Casey was going crazy, I was sure for a little bit that he was going to go knock on Shredders door and actually ask for someone to fight with. I thought maybe the tracker was acting up again, so we moved closer towards the water front like you did last time. That’s when it went nuts. Two big mutagen signals and fifteen foot-bot signals flew on screen, and before I could stop him, Casey was being himself. You know.” She waved her cup in the air and mimicked his battle cry, “The stupid idiot ran the entire half mile to them in hopes for some action, and all I could think to yell at him was, don’t lose your teeth again, you know the insurance won’t cover them a third time.” 

Donnie couldn’t help but smirk a little at the thought of April screaming at the lug head, more concerned about his teeth then the possibility of bodily harm, or death. 

“When we got there we found Slash and Leatherhead fighting. Casey was thrilled, and I was torn between helping destroy the robots and watching the T-trackers screen to see how well it was picking up the different signals. I knew you would be interested so…” She cleared her throat and took another sip of her drink. “That’s when I noticed your signal along the edge of the screen. It disappeared a moment later so I thought nothing of it. The battle continued, and every now and then I’d see it pop up again. I was sure it was a glitch, until the battle shifted closer to the beach. That’s when I saw your mutagen signal again, this time with two foot-bot signals hovering close by.”

Donatello tensed, his smirk quickly disappearing at the thought of being followed by the foot. His T-tracker must have malfunctioned, because it certainly didn’t pick them up that night.

“I realized you were doubling back,” continued April, “and figured that’s why you kept popping on the screen. I thought you were hurt, trying to escape Shredders robots. I yelled to Casey what I saw, and he, Slash and Leatherhead agreed to stay behind and hold the rest of the bots off. I swear more showed up to the fight as I ran after your signal.” She sighed then said quite proudly, “When I got to you though, the stupid things didn’t see me coming. I kicked butt, got both with one shot! Then I realized you were still moving, heading across the sand to the cliff where the old lighthouse used to be. I saw you were alone, so I thought the worst. Maybe you had been separated, were badly hurt, maybe you were trying to get to one of the guys and they were hurt. I don’t remember how I got down from the buildings, all I remember is running as fast as I could across the sand, trying to catch up. Then I lost you. The T-tracker said you should be there by the cliff face but you weren’t. I started searching every nook every crevice every hole, shouting that the foot were gone and it was safe to come out. Then you swore. You.” She repeated slowly, “Swore.”

Still focused on his mug, Donnie closed his eyes, remembering what happened next like it was just yesterday.

“I could tell something wasn’t right the moment I found you. You were breathing hard, leaning against the wall in obvious distress. I didn’t have to read your mind to sense you were afraid, but when I said I’d call your brothers and you blew up my T-phone, I looked up at you and realized right then and there that you were afraid all right, you were afraid of _me_ , not the foot. I was sure I was mistaken.” She gave a halfhearted chuckle, “So I checked, and ended up with a lot more than I expected.”

He opened his eyes again and focused back on his cup. “You didn’t have to follow me.” He whispered, “You could’ve just…”

“No.” She said firmly, “I could sense things that I didn’t quite understand at the time, things that weren’t making sense, but I could also sense your fear. You were distraught Donnie, panicked and barely walking. I wasn’t going to leave you. All I knew was that you seemed to understand what was happening and that you really _needed_ to get to the end, that you _had_ to do whatever it was I was picking up on. So I helped you. I practically carried you through that cave all the way to the wall. I thought maybe you were delusional when you tried to push me off you, but those feelings I was sensing only grew more frantic when I tried to hang on, so I let go, and just stood there watching you drag yourself up the wall and over the lip of the ledge. I was so worried and confused. I kept telling myself that you knew what was happening and that it had to happen, but when I finally climbed up after you, heard you crying out, realized just what it was I had been sensing. I was terrified.”

He flinched away at the words, silently screaming at himself for possibly thinking she’d have been ok with what happened.

“I was so scared Donnie.” She continued, her cracking voice snapping Donatello’s sights back on her despite his fear. She was sitting beside him, focused on her cup just as he had been, an overwhelming look of sadness sitting heavy in her gaze. “Scared for you, scared that I’d lose you. I’d never seen you cry like that, or heard sounds like those come out of you like that before. All I wanted to do was wipe the tears away, tell you it was all going to be ok even if it wasn’t, when you wrapped your arms around me and pulled me close, buried your face in my stomach and hung onto me so tight I could feel you shaking. I tried to make you feel better, rub your back, hold you, whatever it was you needed, then you…you, started pushing and, you laid eggs.”

She looked up, her eyes meeting his, and it took every ounce of strength he had not to look away this time. 

“Thank you.” He choked out, his words barely a whisper, “For, ah, the comfort. It was nice to have this time.” 

Unable to hold it any longer, he looked back at his mug and gulped, his throat still dry. “I don’t…I mean I…This is not something I've ever talked about, so…”

“We can start with simple questions and answers if you like? I’ll answer honestly if you do?” Offered April, and though Donatello wanted nothing more than to sink into the couch and disappear, he nodded and agreed.

“Ok.” She sighed, “So then, I’m assuming Master Splinter and the guys…”

“They don’t know.” He said quickly, “And they aren’t ever finding out.”

“And you’ve kept this secret for…”

Donnie swallowed hard and took a sip of his tea. “Eleven, ah, years.” He mumbled into his cup, “and two months.” 

“Eleven _years_?” she repeated, stunned. “How the heck did you manage that? Or better yet, how did they miss your, you know, stomach? Because Donnie, you were pretty big.”

He sighed, the color rising in his cheeks and muttered. “First week isn’t so bad. Last two I lock myself up in the lab and they don’t ask. Then when it’s time I leave and go to my…my cave.”

His throat was impossibly dry, his tongue like sandpaper as he swiped it around his mouth. Talking wasn’t getting any easier, in fact he was fairly certain his throat was about to constrict and cut off any ability he had to do so.

“Master Splinter assumed it was a turtle instinct of some kind, one that remained when we were mutated. Leo, Raph and Mikey all act different around the same time as well so it was a fair guess on his part. He ran us all through extra training, meditations and practice, and though I had to fight with him the first few years, he eventually accepted that I cooped best by locking my doors.”

This time April sounded confused. “But, surely he noticed, that, yeah know, you were missing some equipment downstairs when you were little?”

Donnie began to shake his head then stopped, repeating her question over until it sank in. Growing ridged, he slowly turned to face her in disbelief, finding April sitting beside him with a curious look as though he were the one who was crazy. “Excuse me?” he snapped.

“Well, you know.” She muttered, seemingly unfazed by his sudden change in demeanor. “How’d he miss that you’re a girl?”

He had been expecting a question like this, and yet still his cheeks flushed, his chest tightened and his eye twitched as an urge to dart from the room itched into his feet. 

“April,” he said shortly, his voice higher than intended in his indignation, “Do I look like a _girl_ to you?”

Lips pursed, he waited for an answer, glaring at the red head to hopefully drive the message through. April however held his gaze steadily, confused, cautious, a little sheepish, and his nerve began to slip.

“I…I don’t,” he stuttered quickly, pulling the cup self-consciously to his chest when she continued to just look at him, “I mean, I shouldn’t. Do I?” 

“Donnie.” She said gently, “You were laying eggs. That’s kinda a big giveaway.” 

“B-but besides that.” He yelped desperately, “I don’t actually look like a…a girl to you, do I?”

Looking a little confused but irritatingly understanding, April smiled and shrugged. “Well,” she began slowly, “I did some googling after everything and read up on the differences between male and female turtles. The biggest clue was, well, you're bigger than your brothers, not physically, but you are taller, and since girl turtles are bigger it sorta made sense. Plus i've seen your brothers trim their nails a lot over the years and never seen you pick up a nail clipper once. I really have no idea how you fooled Master Splinter, but t’s nothing to be ashamed about Donnie. Your family will always love you. If you want to be a boy, then…”

“But I am a boy!” he cried, eyes wide and dismayed as April continued to just look at him. 

“Donnie…” she started, but he stopped her, setting down his mug to fumble frantically with his laptop case and pull out his files. 

“I’m serious, my true gender is male. I have a penis and everything. Please April, believe me!” He begged, “It’s why I’ve hidden my condition, why I thought you might attack me.” He pulled out the stack of files, desperate for her to understand, and snatched away her tea mug to shove the files in her hands.

April stared at the bulky file he had pressed into her clutches. “Condition?” she repeated, slowly flipping them open.

“Y-yes.” He stuttered, humiliation beginning to rise and claw away at the small bout of courage that had helped him speak. “Last week you found me at the end of my condition, when my body had switched over to female. Once the eggs were gone, my hormones leveled out back to their proper male state and I, I…” he trailed off and gulped as he watched her eyes widen, carefully surveying every bit of her reaction just in case it turned into something he needed to run from. 

“Oh.” Was all she said, genuine shock playing across her face and nothing more.

“I don’t know why or how it happens, I’ve been trying to figure that out ever since it first started, but I’m working on a cure.” He stumbled over the words, his arms beginning to tremble slightly as his fear returned. “I swear I’ll be able to fix it, just please don’t…don’t hate me.”

Her head snapped up at that, fixing Donatello with a serious look. “Hate?” She repeated, “Condition? Cure? What are you talking about?”

He was completely shaking now, sure that she was about to slam the file down and order him to leave.

“It’s like a non-contagious disease.” He spluttered stupidly, “And I’m working on it, there’s another mutant like me who’s letting me study them so I’ll be able to make a cure, and there’s absolutely no reason to be afraid because I’m still me and…”

“Donnie!” she snapped, freezing him mid word. Eyes wide he found those beautiful blue eyes and silently pleaded with her to understand, to accept, to hear what he was saying and not let it change a thing between them. 

She held his gaze, and just like in the cave he saw fear, concern, and to his relief, love. 

“Stop.” Whispered April, reaching out to rest a hand on his shoulder, “Now. Why would you think I would hate you?”

“Because I’m a freak…” he gulped, and said as steadily as he could, “I-I’m not normal, at least not yet, but I’ll be able to be as soon as I make a cure.”

Her grip only tightened, the concern he saw steadily growing in her gaze. “Easy.” She whispered to him, “It’s ok Donnie. You’re just built a little different, so what. That doesn’t make you a freak and it never will.”

Donatello shook his head. How could she say that? He wasn’t just different, he was abnormal, a monster.

“I’m a little more than different.” He insisted, but April shook her head again.

“There is nothing to be ashamed of here. You are perfectly normal.”

She didn’t understand, or maybe she was just in denial, but that stupid understanding gaze was back, the concern and worry, all of it still sitting in that face he loved; he was beginning to grow annoyed. He needed her to understand, to accept him, not pity him.

“No.” He insisted sharply, but she just kept shaking her head, the frustration building at her refusal to see him as the freak he truly was.

“Yes Donnie.” She whispered, “It’s ok. Really it’s O…”

Ripping away from her, he leapt to his feet. “No!” he hissed, “Why won’t you listen to me?! It’s not ok! This is not ok; I am not normal!” 

Something inside him broke right then, something that had kept him silent for so long, setting free a dam of long suppressed pain and anguish that came out in a frenzied yell. 

“You have no idea what it’s like! To fight with this twice a year, once in spring once in fall, every single year, knowing that your supposed to be a boy but suddenly your hormones are changing to create eggs and forcing you to become a female. But that’s not all of it, no, I’m not just fighting with myself, I’m fighting urges, strong frustrating urges that make me lust after my own brothers! How normal is that April, hu!? To see them every day and hope like shell I don’t slip up and let them find out that I secretly want to be bent over a damn table by them because this thing…” He gestured to his lower plastron, “Keeps putting thoughts in my head that I can’t get rid of. Trust me I’ve tried! Then to top it all off, I just recently discovered that on top of the eggs, the hormone changes, the urges, and the mood swings, let’s not forget those little bundles of joy, I end up letting off a scent that actually attracts male turtles! Remember Slash? Our good old crazy fungus boy that was attacking everyone?” 

He laughed bitterly and moved around the coffee table, beginning to pace. 

“Guess what, It’s not a fungus! He was smelling my pheromones that I apparently have been releasing and driving my brothers nuts with for the past eleven years, and that big bastard of a turtle was so wrapped up in his instincts that he almost grabbed me and raped me. That’s right, raped!” he spat, “And he’s apparently figured out that the scent I let off is coming from the lair which has put my brothers, who are to embarrassed to talk to me about said scent by the way, into such a frenzy that Sensei doesn’t know what to do with them. And don’t you dare even try to say, _well why don’t you just tell them?_ Because I know that’s what you’re going to ask, because dammit April do you really think I would go this long without actually trying to talk to them?!”  
He took a deep breath, his sides heaving from the effort, clenched his fists and snarled. 

“Seahorses! You thought his fear of squirrels were bad? Ha! Michelangelo is terrified of seahorses because of me! All I did was casually mention how fascinating nature was to be able to develop a male who could carry and birth its young, and he had nightmares for months about laying eggs through his penis, and that’s not even how it works! Go ahead and mention them to him, see what happens, I dare you! Then there’s Raphael and Leonardo, I showed Leo an article I found on frogs that changed gender from male to female. You know how he handled that? Shock, disgust, and he demanded I wipe the article from my computer before Mikey could find it. Then Raph, ha! You can only guess how he handled my mention of hermaphrodites in turtles. Disgusted! And that was just a casual mention! The same with Sensei. All I did was say to him that I was helping a mutant who had a male to female condition, and he was disturbed. I saw it, it was there!”

He paused in his pacing and snapped around to glare at April, finding her still on the couch, watching him with an ever growing sadness that made him just want to scream. 

“I can never tell my family,” he continued, feeling himself begin to tremble, “never let them find out. I’m a monster, a freak of freaks, an abomination. I love them to much, their rejection would kill me! And yeah April they would reject me, I know they would. Heck you should’ve seen how Raph handled Mikey when he had shellacne. Mikey could’ve died, we all knew it, and he wouldn’t stop torturing him! Laughing, calling him names, poking fun until Sensei had to step in. My condition is not life threatening, and if he found out can you just imagine what he would do!? What all of them would do to me?! Nobody can know, I have to be alone, I have to keep it hidden.” 

He clenched his eyes closed, heaving hard and felt his knees give out. Sinking to the carpet, his strength began to fade, his voice quickly following right along with it. 

“It’s not ok.” he gasped, his throat burning and protesting speech, “None of this is ok, and I…I’m not, not ok.” 

Gentle hands slid around his neck and pulled him close, and without question he wrapped his massive arms around her and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He didn’t realize until then that tears were pouring down his face, that the trembling he felt was actually shuddering sobs.

“I’m not ok.” He choked through tears, “None of this is fair, none of this is right. I hate this so much, this stupid uterus. I just want to be normal!"

“Shhh.” She whispered, holding him almost as tightly as he was her, “You’re not alone Donnie, not anymore. I promise, I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere, I never will” 

“I’m sorry.” He cried incoherently into the fabric of her shirt, “I’m so sorry.”

April didn’t relax her hold, instead only tightened it as she allowed the giant turtle to release what she could only guess was years of pain. 

“You will never be a freak to me.” She promised, “As far as i'm concerned you're perfect. Regardless of what you think, I will always love you Donatello, just like I know your family will love and support you as well.”

“They can’t know, please don’t…” He started to whimper.

“I won’t.” she said firmly, silencing his plea, “It’s not my place to tell them. But should you ever decide to, I’ll be right there for you Donnie, and I’ll beat anyone who tries to laugh or be cruel. You are not a monster, you are Donatello, the smartest, kindest, most wonderful person I’ve ever met. You’re my friend, my family, my brother, and whenever you need me, I’ll always be right there for you.”

“Promise?” 

It was a stupid thing to ask, but he had to know, had to hear her say the words.

“I promise.” She whispered, “You’re never going to be alone with this again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? One to two days just like I promised. I hope this chapter met all of your expectations and was worth the wait! It gave me a little trouble but I tried to work with the emotion best I could :)


	18. Ch. 18

Out of every scenario he had run through, April accepting him without hesitation and promising not to breathe a word of his affliction, had not been one he expected. It was a point one percent chance at best for something that great, especially after his emotional outburst.

Blurting out his secrets like that had been unexpected and highly embarrassing once he calmed down long enough to realize what he’d done. He’d told her everything, the girl he had admired and thought he loved for so long, including the one secret he never intended her to know, about how he was attracted to his own brothers. 

He was sure if anything would disgust her that would, but she continued to surprise him. To add to his shock, she wasn’t bothered by it, in fact she even seemed supportive which he found fairly strange. 

“Why not?” she had said, “It’s different yeah, but you’re obviously not related and you’re the only ones of your species. Finding them attractive is actually not that surprising. It’s just nature, un-mutated turtles are far worse, trust me.”

He wasn’t about to argue with her about morals and whether or not his family would agree, not with how accepting she was being of everything. She didn’t think he was a freak and he could tell that she genuinely meant it, and as far as he was concerned that was all that mattered.

Things were better after their talk, a lot better, even at home. April came by almost every day even when she wasn’t training just to hang out, to talk, to go over projects or school or whatever she or he could think of. They could talk about anything, and that included his condition when no one was around. 

She was curious about this other mutant, of which he discreetly labeled test subject one, and how testing and studying subject one’s condition would help him with his own. 

He explained the basics of the idea, his hope for a cure, and patiently sat through her continued insistence and reassurance that he should be proud of who he was, each time his condition was discussed. She was wrong of course, but he had her support and that was all that mattered. They were so close again afterwards that It was almost like old times, even when Casey tagged along every now and then.

His brothers picked up on his good mood and began coming in the lab again as well, slowly at first, but with Michelangelo constantly getting into mischief, Raph and Leo quickly abandoned slow reintroduction's and started hanging out again in an effort to keep an eye on the youngest. A part of Donnie was under the impression that Mikey was acting up on purpose, but if it meant having his brother’s finally see that he wasn’t upset with them, then he certainly wasn’t about to stop Dr. Prankenstein, even if it meant sacrificing a few smaller experiments.

Soon they fell back into a usual rhythm, Raph watching and lingering nearby in case he needed to drag Mikey out of the lab, Leo stopping in to help out or just talk, and of course Mikey and his newly found love of draping himself over Donatello every chance he could. Even Splinter seemed happy with the re-bonding, commenting on how pleased he was to see them all working together as a team as well as family once again. 

Everything was heading back to normal. No more anger, no more surprises, no more tip toeing around…Or so he thought.

One morning he found himself searching his lab, frantically checking every desk and drawer for the T-tracker he had thrown together during his cycle. It wasn’t anywhere to be found, and he was growing concerned that he had left it at his cave or worse, along the beach for a foot-bot to find.

“No, it’s got to be here.” He snapped to himself, racking his brain to try and remember the last place he had seen it, when his room came to mind. 

“Ah ha!” He snapped his fingers and darted through the lair to his bedroom. Not bothering to close his door, he sprinted over to his desk, shuffling through papers and books, when he heard another door open. 

“Mikey, what have I told you?” hissed Leo, “You can’t keep doing this. What if Donnie finds out?”

He froze mid yank of a drawer, T-tracker temporarily forgotten, and craned his neck around to focus on his cracked open door.

“Come on dude, he’s in his lab.” Came the sound of Mikey’s voice, but Leo was having no part of it.

“I’m serious! We agreed and made rules for a reason, rules that you are going to follow. Why are you acting up all of a sudden?”

“Awe come on Leo.” Mikey cooed.

“No.” Leo hissed, sounding desperate, “Stop it, and listen.”

“But I don’t wana listen.” Mikey giggled.

“Bro night’s canceled.”

“What!?” Squealed MIkey like he’d been struck.

“Shh!” hissed Leo again, “dammit Mikey, I mean it.” 

“Dude you can’t cancel Bro night, not again! Raph’s guna have a fit!”

Donnie tilted his head, narrowing in on the words Mikey had let slip the day Casey barged in and risked his life to apologize. He never did find out what Bro night was, nor did he care to at the time, but now it seemed he really should be paying attention, especially if it was something he wasn’t allowed to know about.

“What did I just say, SHH!”

“Yeah yeah, ok, I got it, I’m shushing.” Whispered Mikey, and Donnie had to strain this time to hear him. “You can’t do this again Leo, come on, please?”

“April’s coming over.” Said Leo just as quietly, “You know we can’t.”

“B-but, please?” 

“No.” Said Leo firmly, and this time Mikey groaned.

“That’s so not cool Brah! Raph’s guna be pissed.”

“I know, trust me I’m not happy about it either but we have to. Now stop sneaking into my room, I mean it this time.”

“Sure yeah do~” Mikey cooed, and if Donnie wasn’t mistaken he heard Leo growl.

“Go take a shower.” Mumbled Leo, “I’m guna go find Raph.”

Donnie sat there perplexed, staring at his door for a hard moment, before he slowly pulled himself up off the floor.

 _‘Bro night?’_ he thought, ‘And I’m not allowed to know about it? I don’t think so…’

Despite having his own secrets, a sting of bitterness stabbed through him. Eyes narrowing, he glared at the back of his door. From the sounds of things Bro night was something they enjoyed, maybe a kind of bonding time for the three of them, something he was intentionally excluded from. 

If Leo hadn’t been so adamant about trust and opening up to them before, he probably would’ve let the whole thing go, but not now, not after allowing them into his lab and especially not after Leo forbid him from so much as setting foot out of the lair without a chaperon. 

Sliding the drawers back in place, he quickly fixed the mess he had made in his search for the T-tracker, then with a determined glare, headed for the kitchen. 

Yes, he had secrets, yes, he had things to hide, but his secrets were devastating. What was so special about Bro night that he wasn’t even allowed to know it existed? They couldn’t possibly have found out about his condition, so what was it? Did they find his presence so tiresome that they needed to find a way to bond together without him? Or was it because he had locked himself away for so long? Maybe they were farther apart then he had realized.

He didn’t hear anything that sounded like fury as he rounded the corner from the main room to the kitchen, and when he pushed aside the curtain he was surprised to find Raph and Leo both sitting quietly in their chairs.

Raph had a bowl of what smelled like oatmeal while Leo was eating some eggs and toast. If he didn’t know any better he would’ve thought everything was normal, but he did, oh boy did he ever.

Raph was taking a drink of orange juice, his gaze set in a vicious glare on Leonardo with a spoon gripped in his free hand so hard Donnie was sure it had actually bent. Leo was eating his toast and ignoring him, but the more Donnie studied the eldest the more he noticed how tense he was, even in his grip on the toast.

“So.” Said Donatello, and when neither of them looked up he cleared his throat and decided to ask bluntly, “What’s Bro night?”

Raph’s eyes widened, and without warning, promptly spit his drink out all over the kitchen table and Leo’s plate. His cup smashed to the floor as he floundered, pushing his way away from his seat.

“Cockroach!” he choked quickly, thumping his plastron as he continued to cough and splutter, “In, cup, leaving!”

Stumbling away from the table, Raph abandoned the kitchen so fast that if Donnie hadn’t seen Raph glaring at Leo before he would’ve believed there was actually a bug in his drink.

Leo didn’t say a word, the toast still in his mouth with his gaze locked not on his juice covered eggs, but on Donatello still standing curiously in the doorway.

“Hmm?” Leo mumbled from around his toast.

“Bro night?” repeated Donnie, a little pleased with himself when he noticed the eldest stiffen even more. “Mikey mentioned it a while back and I never got a chance to ask. I don’t think I’ve heard the term before?”

Leo made a small noise and tossed his toast down on his ruined eggs. “Oh, uh, yeah, um. That.” Finally, he looked away and cleared his throat, focusing instead on gathering the dishes and utensils. “It’s uh, no big, Mikey just names movie night something different every few years and since you’d rather be in your lab we just never bothered you and, uh…”

He trailed off as he moved to the sink and plopped the dishes in, food and all, before searching for a sponge. 

“Why not?” Asked Donnie simply, watching Leo calmly walk back to wash up Raph’s mess, “I like movies, you know that? With how much you wanted me to let you guys in, I’m surprised you never tried to ask? It’s not like there’s rules that say Donnie can’t know about it.”

One of Leo’s eyes twitched as he soaked up Raph’s mess and Donnie folded his arms, resisting the urge to mimic their hotheaded brother by leaning back against the wall and smirking at Leo’s discomfort. Leo was many things, proud, loyal, courageous, honorable, and sometimes using those things against him to guilt him into a confession was all too easy. All Donnie had to do now was place one more tactful jab, and Leo would be ripe for the interrogating. A warrior in battle he was, but a master at dodging guilt traps he was not.

“Nonsense!” laughed Leo, a little to forcefully, “We did, and…”

A dinging sound trilled out from Leo’s belt, cutting him off mid-speech and startling Donatello from his plotting.

Looking more than grateful for the interruption, Leo dove for it and ripped out his phone. “I should get that.” He said quickly, “We’ll talk later, ok?”

 _‘Nah-ah. You’re not getting out of this that easily.’_ Thought Donnie, crossing his arms as he watched his older brother hurriedly answer the T-phone. 

“Hey April!” Said Leo happily, “You’re still coming over today righ...” when he stopped, his gaze hardening. 

“What? Where are you?” he snapped, and suddenly Donnie wasn’t focused on his brother but the phone, his crossed arms loosening as he heard a fast and frantic voice coming from the other end. “Hang on, we’ll be right there.”

Just from the look on his face Donatello knew something was wrong. 

“Track Aprils Phone and get your weapon.” Said Leo, tossing his phone at Donnie as he darted for the door, “April and Casey are under attack, Rahzar and Fishface followed them into the sewer.”

Just like that the game of guilt was done, his resentfulness gone to be replaced by the years of respect his brother had earned as his leader. 

“How far from the lair?” called Donnie, clicking away on the phone as he followed hot on his heels out the door for the weapons wall.

“Far enough.” Was the only answer he received as Leo disappeared, but his mind was still racing, pulling scenarios and questions up faster than he could triangulate the position of her T-phone. 

Was April ok? Were they both ok? How had they been followed and why? Could it be a trap? But standing up front before all of them, was a question he did not want to think about, not with April in danger. Would he still be able to attack Xever, even knowing that he may hold the key to curing his condition? And more importantly, would Xever hold it against him if he did, and prevent him from visiting Lucas and Ade again? 

Pushing the thoughts aside, Donnie focused on the T-phone instead, clicking away until the screen pinged up a map with April’s location.

“They’re just below china town. We can get there on foot!” Called Donnie, leaping out from the dojo once he had his Bo. 

Leo was already sprinting for the entrance with Raph on his heels, Mikey right behind them as he quickly tied his mask on tight. 

With the usual call of, “let’s go team!” ringing through the air, Donnie fell in line just behind Raph and shot after Leo. 

Danger was something they lived with constantly, what with the Shredder and the Krang breathing down their necks every time they surfaced, one would think he would be used to it by now. Yet still he felt a shiver of worry as they cut down tunnel after tunnel towards their friends. 

He couldn’t help it, so many variables, so many outcomes and possibilities of capture, death, mind control or wounds he’d need to attend to. Even with the slight reprieve over the last year, worry never left him, and with how ridged his brothers were as they ran beside him he knew it never left them either. As much as he had hoped the Shredder and the Krang would continue to remain dormant, he knew it was only a matter of time before their lives would be back on the edge, driving them to return to the surface and patrol to discover their plan and beat their enemies back into submission. 

“Get off’a me, yeah boney mutant zombie freak!” 

Casey’s yell echoed out from ahead, the sharp sounds of claws slicing wood, a throaty snarl, and the unmistakable serpentine hiss of Fishface reaching their ears.

“Casey!” April cried, and in seconds their weapons were drawn, their pace quickening, and with a battle worthy cry they leapt together out of the tunnel into the drain pit where their friends had been ambushed.

Rahzar had Casey in his claws, the sharp daggers digging into the vigilante’s shoulder as he slammed him repeatedly against the stone. Casey yelped but didn’t scream, didn’t even cry out in pain, instead cursed and hung on as he waited for the pounding to cease. 

Raphael roared and launched at the massive mutant, Michelangelo right behind him with a shout of his famous cry, “Booyakasha!”

April was pinned against the floor on the other side, Fishface above her with his mouth gaping and teeth bared, her tessen the only thing preventing his monstrous blade from piercing her chest. 

“Get away from her!” snarled Donatello, bypassing the battle against Rahzar to fly to April’s side.

Fishface’s bright yellow eye flicked up at his call, locked with his, and suddenly it wasn’t Fishface standing there about to maim April, but Ade, playfully mouthing a clam.

 _‘Dammit.’_ He cursed, and in the few seconds it took to form those words, he spun his Bo, purposefully set his aim to short, and missed the mutant fish by an inch.

Fishface flinched at the exact same time, making it look like he’d dodged the blow, but his gaze quickly shifted, focusing on something over Donnie’s shoulder.

Sensing what was coming, Donatello shifted to the side and ducked as his brother’s blades came down, giving Fishface no choice but to relinquish his hold on April.

Metal clanged against metal as the enormous fish leapt back, greeting Leonardo’s blades with one of his own just as April kicked up furiously towards his face.

“Cursed turtles!” snarled Fishface, dodging her blow only to end up back on the receiving end of Leo’s katanas.

“Mikey, Donnie!” Yelled Leo, slashing down again, holding Xevers blades in place with his swords, “Get them out of here!”

Beyond grateful for the order, Donnie hooked his arm under Aprils and dragged her to her feet. He expected a fuss, or perhaps even a fight as he yanked the stubborn red head up, but instead was greeted with a startled look when she faced him.

“Him?” she choked, “ _He’s_ the one who’s like you?”

Eyes widening Donnie realized what the look was for. “Shhh!” he scolded fiercely, “Not now.”

“But!” she started, only to be cut off as he quickly pulled her along the wall while simultaneously searching her for any sign of injury.

“Later.” He growled, “Now are you ok?”

“I, I’m fine.” She stuttered, shaking her head, and to his relief she seemed to let it go, “Where’s Casey?”

Raph flew into the wall in front of them, roaring just as loudly as Rahzar, kicking and jabbing at the boney beast that pinned him, but Michelangelo and Casey were nowhere to be seen. “This way.” Said Donnie, darting around them to quickly pull her towards the tunnel they had come from. 

Sure enough when they rounded the bend they found them, Mikey helping the stubborn human stay propped against the wall while Casey held his bleeding arm and made a meager attempt to stand on his own.

“Ha!” laughed Casey, wincing a little as he held up something that looked like a hunk of rock, “Still got all my teeth, but zombie-woof lost one of his, all thanks to Casey Jones!”

“You sound like an old man.” Donnie teased, letting go to allow let April rush to Casey’s side “Now come on, we can’t stay here. Leo said to get you two out of here, and Casey you’re bleeding, let us help you.”

“Awe come on, that was so metal!” Cackled the vigilante, once again wincing as he shifted to look over at Donnie. “This baby’s wicked. It’s guna scar up real nice!”

“Come on dude, let go of the wall and just let me help you.” Groaned Mikey impatiently, but Casey only let go when April tugged his good arm and slipped under it.

“Donnie.” She called, reaching into her pocket to withdraw what looked like a small phone, “Before we go, make sure this thing can’t be tracked. Whatever it is, it’s what they were after.”

Another roar bellowed around them and Donnie knew they had to keep moving. 

He took the flat device while Mikey ushered them on and flipped it over. 

It was the size of a large phone, sleek in design with a screen on one side and a speaker on the other. He examined the few USB ports and decided it may be a computer, perhaps even a type of hard drive.

Now he was excited. A new device to poke and play with was certainly going to be fun, and if it happened to give them info on the shredder, well, now that was an added bonus. 

He felt a button near the bottom edge and clicked it. The device hummed, a small green dot glowing out from the center of the screen, but didn’t explode; things were good. When suddenly the dot stretched into a graph chart and lifted up an inch away from the device. 

Donnie gasped, his eyes widening and grip tightening in his excitement. “Do you guys have any idea what this is!?” he asked, barely able to contain his excitement.

“No.” said April shortly, “Can it be tracked?” 

“It’s a three dimensional holographic computer!” he squealed and spun on the spot, resisting the urge to hug it tight for fear it might break, “And now it’s mine!”

“Donnie!”

Aprils voice snapped him out of his joy and up onto her, still holding onto her bleeding boyfriend.

“Is it traceable!?”

Whipping out a cable he plugged it into the device, quickly scanning it for any sign of a tracking signal.

 _‘Forget Bro night.’_ He thought, absolutely giddy, _‘This is way more exciting!’_


	19. Ch. 19

“He’s with, the _Foot!_ ” exclaimed April for the umpteenth time, “This is just like when Leo met Karai!” 

“Who turned out to be our sister.” added Donnie calmly, focusing on his computer screen as he attempted once again to override the hologram devices security. 

“This is still _just_ like when Leo met Karai!” Repeated April, “And you know what I said to him after I smacked him? I said… She’s in the foot clan!”

Donnie sighed at her insistence. “Really April, you’re lucky Master Splinter complained about the noise coming from my lab. If I hadn’t sound proofed it, everyone would know by now what we’re talking about.” 

“Donnie!?” she snapped in exasperation.

He glanced up from the screen, finding the red head with her mouth open and eyes wide in disbelief. “April?” He said calmly.

“You can’t possibly trust him. Fishface is, is, he’s in the Foot clan!” she cried, “He’s tried to kill all of us several times over already. How can you help him?”

Looking back at his screen, Donnie typed in a second set of commands and watched the code run hopefully. “You know April,” he muttered, rubbing his tired eyes, “It’s rude to read people’s minds without their permission.” 

“Oh come on.” She groaned at him, “You know I didn’t. I could sense it, that’s all. He wanted to hurt me, he _really_ wanted to hurt me, but then you guys showed up. He still wanted to hurt me, he really wanted to hurt Raph, Leo and even Mikey, but not you. His hatred suddenly turned to guilt and worry. Then at first you were going to hurt him, and then something happened, and suddenly you were feeling guilty also and magically didn’t want to hurt him either. You missed him on purpose Donnie! _On purpose!_ I just put two and two together, what was I supposed to think?”

He couldn’t argue with that, so he didn’t even try, remaining locked instead on the screen that seemed determined to mock him at every turn. 

The code he had been using failed to break through the devices security system again. Whatever it was, it seemed to be a mix of Daxter, Dexter, whatever his name was, technology blended with Krang tech, and it was scrambling his codes and every attempt he made to try and break through it. He’d been at it for almost forty-eight hours straight now, and though April helped the time go by with her insistence that he was about to die, he was tired, annoyed and growing far more impatient with every passing moment.

“Donnie.” April sighed, realizing that she had lost his attention yet again, “What if he turns on you?”

“He won’t.” Donnie replied, fairly certain now after April’s admission of Fishface’s emotions during battle that the mutant fish’s desire to see his children turned human far outweighed his hatred for him. What happened after they were changed was a whole other story, and he realized that, but for now he felt fairly certain he was safe. “I have a lot more power over the situation then you think I do. Plus, I’m not stupid April, I’m careful.” 

“As careful as you were when those Foot bots were on your trail?” she asked sarcastically, “Besides, what makes you think he won’t tell the Shredder about you? Or somehow use this to his advantage?”

Donnie frowned and glanced around the corner of his screen, she was beginning to sound an awful lot like Master Splinter, and though she had every right to be worried, it was distracting him from his new toy. 

“That was different and you know it. Besides, if he does tell the Shredder, then as far as he’s concerned I’ll have no reason to keep his secrets.” He reached into his belt and pulled out his T-phone, quickly typed in the sequence of numbers to unlock the hidden files within it, and pulled up a single picture. 

“Catch.” He said simply, tossing the phone to her.

He returned his attention to the screen and pulled up the program he had been running once she caught it. It was one of his better codes, the one that always broke through the Krangs tech, and yet now it was failing him like some kind of amateur written program.

“Are those…I mean, wow. His hatch? How many are there?” Asked April, sounding stunned as he poked at the data stream and contemplated his next attack, “You know, they’re really, strangely adorable.” 

“That is Lucas and Ade.” He mumbled, “They’re the only ones. I stumbled upon them and haven’t been able to stay away since. Xever does not want Shredder finding out about them. So like I said, he’ll keep quiet.” 

“Stumbled?” she asked, “You mean with the T-tracker?”

He shook his head and hesitated, a flash of thick hands nearly latching onto his ankle flitting across his mind making him swallow uneasily. He cleared his throat and muttered, “No, when, ah…Slash.”

That was all he needed to say for April to grow quiet. Slash wasn’t a topic they discussed in detail, the simple explanation given during his emotional outburst was enough for her to understand and he appreciated that she never pried. 

“You should at least warn them about him.” She said finally, “your brothers and Master Splinter I mean. This is not a secret you should keep to yourself, it could get someone killed. If you don’t want to tell them, I can do it for you if you want? I’m sure one mention of innocent little fish babies and your brothers will understand?” 

That strange protective feeling that bubbled up within him every time the twins were mentioned reared its ugly head again, sending his nerves on edge and eyes narrowed into a glare that snapped onto his friend and froze her to the spot.

She flinched beneath it but held her ground, holding his gaze steadily but cautiously. “Donnie?” she asked uneasily as he watched her, “You ok?”

“Splinter knows for the most part, now drop it.” He said stiffly, “Lucas and Ade aren’t hurting anyone, and my brothers won’t understand. They’ll try to keep me away from them.” 

That said and done, he focused back on his computer and decided to go back to square one; searching for weak points in the devises security to exploit. 

“Donnie?” she asked again, this time gently, “Is this like that time in the cave? You know, when you grabbed me?”

He nodded, still ridged, and glared at the screen. “It’s involuntary.” He admitted, “I’ll calm down, just…just leave them alone April. I’m not telling my brothers.”

After a tense moment she broke the silence. “So.” She said, still in that sweet calm tone, “You ended up telling Master Splinter? Then does that mean that he…”

Knowing exactly what she was about to ask he cut her off. “He doesn’t know about me.” He said quickly, “He only knows I’m helping an enemy with a condition like mine. It’s how I know he won’t be open to discussion about my affliction. Which now that I think about it…” he hummed thoughtfully, making sure to remember his words exactly before continuing, “He thinks you know about them, which now that you do it’s not a lie anymore. Just leave out who it is and there won’t be any problems between us.”

April fell quiet once again, and as far as he was concerned that was perfect. He needed to calm down, and with her constantly talking about Fishface, on top of the devises seemingly impenetrable hardware system, it was just making it worse.

“Donnie?” he heard her ask after a while, sounding far closer then he remembered her being.

He glanced around his screen and found her leaning up against his desk, watching him with an almost sad expression. 

“When you told Master Splinter, what did he say that made you know he couldn’t be talked to?”

Donatello’s heart twinged and his face fell. “He didn’t say anything.” He admitted sadly, remembering the twitch of disgust, the flicker of revulsion. “It was the way he looked at me when I told him. He didn’t need to say anything after that.”

April raised an eyebrow at him. “And what did this look, look like?”

“Like, a look,” said Donnie, growing frustrated again, “I don’t know April. He twitched, looked upset and I wasn’t going to push my luck and risk my father disowning me, ok?”

He heard her sigh as he returned to the screen, flashing his fingers across the keys to type in a few separate commands to attack the devices security from two different sides.

“Donnie…” she muttered, and in his annoyance he huffed.

“April?”

“Are you sure you’re not…I don’t know, reading into things just a little? I mean, are you so sure that whatever it was you saw was really directed at Fishface’s ‘condition’?”

His attempts to locate a weakness in the device failed just like each and every other time, sending him slumping back in his chair with his face buried in his hands. “Where did you say you found this thing again?” he asked, to exhausted from the two long days he had spent wrapped up in cracking the device and frustrated with his lack of progress, to explore any of her misguided attempts at convincing him to accept himself as normal or admit his affliction to his family.

She sighed, sounding a bit disappointed, and pushed away from the table. “Like I said before, Casey and I followed two Foot bots instead of confronting them to an abandoned building. The purple dragons were there with Fishface and Rahzar, exchanging a case of money for whatever that was. Casey jumped in, grabbed it, and we got out of there as fast as we could. That’s all we know about it. Sorry D.”

Hoping to keep her off the previous topic he asked, “Any luck on finding my T-tracker then?”

This time he heard April chuckle, a soft and pleasant sound that pulled his sleepy gaze out of his hands and up onto her. 

“I knew you weren’t listening.” She said with a smile, “I told you once yesterday and twice again this morning, Mikey found it. He got as far as saying he’d bring it to you when Leo grabbed him and hauled him off into the sewer. I don’t know what he did this time, but he’s in trouble that’s for sure.” 

She paused and watched him blink blearily at her, before she shook her head and turned towards the door. “Go to bed Donnie, or I’ll send Raph in to drag you off and make you get some sleep.” She waved to him in farewell and added, “Thanks for patching up Casey, again.”

Sleep itched behind his heavy eyes as he watched her leave, the temptation to call out and remind her that her boyfriend was insane diminishing as the overwhelming urge to rest suddenly crept over him.

“Ok, goodnight.” He called instead, plopping his head down beside his keyboard for what he insisted would only be a moment. Darkness greeted him, a much welcomed friend, and he allowed himself to succumb to the wonderful clutches of sleep.

For a little bit anyway.

“D?” 

He heard a voice call but ignored it, hoping whoever it was would get the message and leave him be.

“Hey D.”

_‘Nope. I’m not going to wake up. Go away.’_

“Dooonnie.”

_‘Holy Shell they’re annoying.’_

“Donnie?”

_‘Must be Mikey.’_

“Dude, you alive?”

_‘Yup, it’s Mikey…’_

Begrudgingly he grunted as proof of life, hoping it would be enough to satisfy the youngest. 

“Com’on bro, wakie-wakie time. I need to talk to you, like now, before Leo and Raph get back.”

Donnie groaned and cracked open an eye, blinking hard against the light. “What do you want?” he muttered.

His head and shoulders felt far too heavy as he dragged himself up off the desk, squinting and rubbing at his bleary eyes as he searched for any sign of orange.

“I need your help with an experiment.” He heard Mikey say, “I’ve been working on it for a while.”

The sound of something clicking reached his ears, a metallic thunk following as the lock on the garage door clicked shut.

“You’re experimenting?” muttered Donnie, fighting a yawn as he glanced over to find Michelangelo slowly walking across the lab in his direction. “Not near my projects I hope. Now what do you need and why?”

Mikey tilted his head as he walked, looking thoughtful. “You’ll like this experiment, I promise. It doesn’t involve chemicals, at least not really, it’s more if a person experiment. You know, do something to multiple people and see how they respond kinda thing?”  
“You mean a social experiment?” asked Donnie, cocking an eyeridge, “This should be good.”

Mikey nodded enthusiastically, a smile flying on his face. “You’re right.” He said confidently, “It should.”

His younger brother paused at the edge of his desk and watched him, his baby blue eyes twinkling the same way they did when he surveyed a fresh steaming pizza.

Now that he was a little more awake then before, Donnie faced him and rested back in his chair, his arms crossed. “Alright, lets hear it.” He sighed, “What have you been up to Mikey?”

His little brothers smile seemed to widen. “Leo was the most responsive.” He practically purred, his eyes never leaving Donatello’s, “Raph played along after some gentle persuasion, but you…” Mikey shook his head and laughed, “You turned out to be more of a wild card then Raph. I did not see that coming at all bro.”

Donnie’s eyeridges knitted together in confusion. “Wild card?” he repeated, and Mikey nodded, moving around the desk this time to pause a little bit away from his chair.

Donatello watched him curiously, taking in his squared strong shoulders, the bold smirk and oddly hungry gaze. 

“Oh yeah.” The orange banded turtle nodded quite matter-of-factly, “I’ve done everything I can think of to get you on board, but you kept brushing me off, walking away, and ignoring every single move that would’ve had Raph and Leo taking the bait by now. So then I got to thinking, maybe I could get you curious, get you to come to me, to ask about it.” 

Without warning, Mikey playfully leaned forward, Donnie’s eyes widening under the oddly predatory gaze the smaller turtle was now watching him with; warning signals going off in his mind.

“M-Mikey?” he stuttered uneasily, pressing back in his chair as the youngest rested his hands on either armrest, their eyes locked just inches away.

The tantalizing scent of his youngest brother was suddenly to close, rolling off Mikey in waves that made Donnie’s nostrils flair and tail quiver up against his shell. Normally he could control his urges, that was easy especially outside of his egg cycle, but the closer Mikey got, the stronger they became, the warmer he began to feel, and the harder ignoring his presence was becoming. He had to get away from him, had to stop this now before he did something he’d regret.

“I…” he started, his hands coming up to rest against Mikey’s plastron to push him off, and attempted to stand. Mikey didn't budge, remaining firmly above him so Donnie couldn’t leave, and grinned, effectively silencing Donatello and any attempts to speak.

“Casey interrupted the first time.” Said Mikey softly, “And when you didn’t come asking about Bro-night I decided to make sure you couldn’t resist. So I swiped your T-tracker from your room, waited for you to go looking for it, and sprung my trap. What I didn’t expect was for you to go to Leo. I mean come on dude, I was totally being way more open about Bro-night then he was, I thought for sure you’d come to me. Now Leo’s wicked upset and threatening to cancel it permanently and keep me away from you until I…” he paused and rolled his eyes, and in a mock interpretation of Leo, said, “Get my act together.” 

Donnie gulped, frozen in place, his arms growing weak as his gaze became trapped by his little brother’s baby blue eyes. His heart beat quickened, and when he went to speak, he found his throat constricted, too tight to form words other than a hoarse squeak. 

Mikey grinned even wider, his voice like silk as he cooed. “Which means I need to speed up my experiment. You see, they think they know what you want, that you’ll reject any advances; but I have a theory.”

“I…Advances?” Donnie choked out weakly, his voice embarrassingly high as he pressed deeper into his chair, “I don't...I think I should get back to my project and…” 

“I think you hide behind words.” Continued Mikey, still refusing to allow him to rise or turn away, “To afraid to give into something you want because it’s not accepted in the human world.”

 _‘This isn’t happening. I must be dreaming.’_ Donnie thought quickly, but he didn’t relax, his hands still weakly pressed against Michelangelo’s plastron with warning signals going off in his mind, the heat steadily rising in his cheeks beneath Mikey’s intense stare. _‘Yeah, that’s it. I’m dreaming.’_

“But,” Mikey purred, his hands shifting from the armrests to slowly drift down atop Donatello’s thighs. “I also think, that if given the chance, you won’t fight me. That you’ll give in with just the slightest touch.”

If there was ever a time to shove Mikey away and run, it was now. He was painfully aware of the heat from Michelangelo’s new grip, the fingers that clutched his thighs searing into him like hot iron just as intensely as the gaze he held. Yet for some reason he was rooted to his chair, his mind barely processing anything other than a single thought as his gaze finally broke from Michelangelo’s, and slowly slid down to his lips. _‘I wonder what he tastes like?’_

“And I’m…” Mikey leaned forward, his face tilting ever so slightly as he closed the distance between them, his breath ghosting hot over Donatello’s lips as he whispered, “…Guna prove it.”

Mikey’s lips brushed against his, soft and warm, erupting tingles up Donnie’s neck that made his eyes roll. Donnie’s cheeks burned at the contact, a small whimper whispering up from his throat as Mikey did what he had only ever dreamed of. 

When Donnie didn’t pull away, Mikey leaned in more, his tongue gently slipping out to slide encouragingly along the space between his taller brother’s lips.

Cheeks flushing Donnie hesitated, but opened them, willingly allowing the slippery appendage to glide into his mouth. The feeling of Mikey’s tongue seeking out his own made him shudder, his breath beginning to quicken, and hesitantly wrapped his tongue in response around Mikey’s. 

Spicy and sweet, an odd combination of Pizza and jellybeans; that was what Michelangelo tasted like, and Donnie loved it. 

_‘We shouldn’t be doing this.’_ Whispered a small thought.

 _‘Oh yes we should.’_ Answered another, but he fought it, pulling away and breaking the kiss with a gasp.

“Mikey!” he panted urgently, “Leo and Raph, what if they…” but his words became a throaty moan as the hands along his thighs slowly danced across his skin, sliding up each leg to Donatello’s sides where shell and plastron had separated into a softer more sensitive cartilage. They glided up and down in slow, feather light touches that sent shock waves of warmth straight to Donnie’s groin.

“That’s how I got Leo to play.” Mikey husked, his lips gently sliding sensually down Donnie’s cheek to his neck, “And this,” he breathed, Donnie’s head tipping back with a gasp as puffs of hot air tingled along his skin, “is how I got Raph to play.” His tongue flicked out, sliding hot against his flesh.

Donnie moaned at the contact, a churr slipping out as his whole body tingled, and Michelangelo churred at the exact same time, letting out a rumble so surprisingly deep that Donnie froze. It was different from his, far more different then he could have ever imagined; it was deeper, louder, and vibrated into him like a gentle order to submit.

Mikey seemed just as surprised, pausing mid lick to pull away and look at his brother in amazement.

“Dude.” He breathed, his eyes growing wide, “Do that again.” 

The fact that their churrs were different had a sobering effect, one that replaced lust with panic and sent an urgency to flee into his feet. Donnie shook his head and quickly tried to slip out from beneath his brother, to escape, to run and hide his difference, but Mikey wouldn’t allow it.

Unwilling to let his prize escape just yet, Mikey growled softly and lunged, latching onto the underside of Donnie’s neck with a gentle but firm bite. Their plastrons scraped as Mikey pinned him down against his chair, the dominating act sending Donnie melting in submission with a whimpering churr.

“Shh, I’m sorry dude, calm down D.” whispered Mikey into his neck, a rumbling churr of his own creeping out as his prize grew complacent once more, “I wasn’t expecting you to be more of a sub then me, got a little too excited there. This is all I’m guna do, I promise Bro.” 

“We, shouldn’t.” Donnie gasped, his head to full of fuzz to gather proper thoughts, “This is, this is wrong.”

“Why?” Asked Mikey, his hands once again petting Donatello’s sides in feather light strokes, “All we have is each other, just like you said.”

“That-that’s not what I meant.” Donnie whispered, reaching up to gently catch his little brothers wrists. “Please, stop that.”

Mikey giggled into his neck, the warm air against Donnie’s skin sending a shudder up his spine. 

“It’s not acceptable. Were brothers.” Donnie continued, forcing himself to regain control of his all too eager to betray him body, “Master Splinter, he…”

“Master Splinter knows.” hummed Mikey, and Donnie stiffened, “He was the first person I told about my feelings.”

Donnie didn’t move, his wide eyed gaze locked on the ceiling in a stunned silence. 

“He’s ok with it, I think, just doesn’t want to see it that’s all. Sensei wants to see us happy, and if that means being together then he won’t try and take it from us.” Mikey sighed and nuzzled into Donnie’s neck, his words vibrating against his skin. “Because it’s not about sex, not at all, it’s about love and being loved, about being closer then you could ever dream of. Raph and Leo, they told him the same thing, and they, I mean, we, wanted nothing more than to go to you, show you how we felt, but, because of April...Leo was afraid you might reject it, reject us because it wasn’t normal, and he couldn’t risk destroying the team. Master Splinter agreed.”

“April…” whispered Donnie, unable to believe what he was hearing. “All this time, no one’s said a word…because of April?”

Mikey nodded, slowly pulling away. 

Instinctively Donnie tried to follow the warmth, picking his head up only to find his gaze once again locked with Michelangelo’s.

“We all thought you were straight.” Said Mikey, pressing his forehead against his, “And since you’re always the first to point out what’s normal and totally not, Leo didn’t want to risk us fighting, because he knew we would all defend each other against you. He didn’t want to see you hurt, or pitted against us, but I knew better. I could sense it; my ninja vibes are never wrong yo.” His eyes shifted sheepishly for a moment before focusing back on Donatello’s, “You can go to any of us just so you know. Your first time should be special, with someone you really want to be with, if that’s what you want I mean. You don’t have to if you don’t want. I was just tired of keeping secrets.”

Searching his gaze Donnie found only truth, desire, and love staring back at him. “But…” he started, one question pushing through the haze, “You only just discovered…I mean, you never showed interest in sex, let alone one of us before our talk?”  
A smirk stretched across Michelangelo’s lips. “I’ve known since I was fourteen, just didn’t dare do anything about it until a few years ago after I talked to Master Splinter. When I came to you, it was part of my experiment, a test, yeah know, see how you’d react and stuff.”

 _‘Puberty.’_ He realized quickly, _'When the changes first started and my scent began to affect them. I bet I caused this…’_

The little voice he hated to hear crept in again. _‘Is that really a bad thing?’_ it asked, _‘He said so himself, they love each other, and they love you. Why can’t you just let them?’_

For the first time he didn’t argue with it, didn’t slap the thought aside or withdraw from it. Instead he let it linger, let the urge to pull away from the orange banded turtle go, and allowed himself to bask beneath the warm presence keeping him rooted to his chair. 

“Do you still love her?” asked his little brother suddenly, leaning in just enough for their noses to brush one another.

Donnie shook his head, his eyes closing as he relished the touches he always longed for. “No.” he said honestly, “She’s my friend though, and always will be.”

“What about us? Have you ever loved us?”

He paused at that question, a small part of him laughing. Of course he didn’t, it was just hormones and his uterus's urge to breed that drove him to be attracted to his brothers. Right?

When he opened his eyes again he focused on those baby blue orbs so close to his and refused to lie to him.

“Always.” He breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April you sigh to much!
> 
> I almost split this up into two, but I knew you guys would hunt me down and kill me because it would've been one heck of a cliff hanger. So, um...Tada?  
> I told you things would speed up a bit ;)  
> The big question is however, will Donnie accept his feelings now, or still try to bury them out of fear of being discovered?  
> Buwahaha.  
> Consider this one heck of a thank you for the 200 kudos! :D


	20. Ch. 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!  
> I do not speak Portuguese, but I did my best with a translator! If the words used are incorrect please do not hesitate to tell me!

“April? Can you come back to the lair?”

The desperation in his voice had her back in minutes, and though he wouldn’t tell her what it was that had him calling at three in the morning, she didn’t question him, not until they were far from the lair and safe from any listening ears.

He thought for sure she would show just the slightest bit of revulsion when he admitted what happened, maybe even cringe a little or make a face, but she didn’t, far from it. She was ecstatic, and he was beginning to suspect that she may need a cat-scan. 

“Oh my gosh this is perfect!” she had exclaimed, “Donnie, don’t you see? They love you, more then you’ve ever known. This could be an opening, a way for you to trust them with more than just your heart. You could tell them everything.”

He should’ve known she would try to bring up divulging his secret, she always did one way or another when they discussed it, but that wasn’t what he wanted to talk about. The truth was he was scared, his mind a jumbled mix of emotions and feelings that he didn’t fully understand.

He was worried, thrilled, eager and yet afraid all at the same time to the point his heart and head both ached.

April tried to encourage him that it was love he was feeling, but Donnie wasn’t so sure, not with his mind all tangled up. 

All he found himself doing was running over everything that had happened, from Mikey waking him, to the kiss, to his little brother promising not to say a word to their brothers until Donnie sorted his feelings out. 

Why? Why had he done it? Why wasn’t he saying anything? Mikey couldn’t keep a secret to save his life, literally, they had to bail him out on numerous occasions because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Bragging to Raph and Leo should’ve been high on his priority list, especially if they had been telling him he had been wrong this entire time. According to Mikey, Leo and Raph were both playing and just as eager for Donnie to join in the game as Mikey seemed for him to be, so why keep silent? Unless there was something else, something more underneath it all.

April attempted to push his fear’s aside and jumped on the chance to point out what Mikey had said about Splinter, how he, Raph and Leo, had gone to him, trusted him, and been rewarded with love in return. It was another way to discuss telling his family about his condition and he realized that, but he allowed her to continue, not really listening as he trailed off on his own line of thought.

Yes, Mikey said they had told their Sensei all that stuff about love and being loved, but what if it wasn’t real? What if it was just a game to them? What if they only thought they loved one another because of his scent clouding their minds twice a year? Or worse, what if it was all just a great big prank to see Donatello make a fool of himself? Would Mikey even be capable of doing something that cruel? Thankfully the probability of that concern was so low it was unlikely, but it didn’t stop it from creeping in and silently torturing him. 

Then what if they did love him? What if they did welcome him with open arms and open up their heart and souls to him, only to discover he was different, more than different, hideously mutated and warped. He wasn’t sure what they looked like beneath their tails, but he had no doubt that after years of pushing out eggs he was nothing like they were. If his churr wasn’t obvious enough of a difference, then that would certainly be a dead giveaway.

Mikey, Leo, Raph…He wanted them, all of them, and knowing that there was a possibility of finally satisfying the desire to feel them, to be with them, to give his heart to them was oh so tempting, yet terrifying. He didn’t want to be alone anymore, but at the same time he was afraid to go near them, to let them touch him, to let them explore his body when he knew he would be different. 

The thought of being rejected by his family was bad enough, so much so that he had remained quiet about his condition for years, but the thought of being rejected after becoming more than just a brother, but a lover, well, that was just down right horrifying to him. 

There were no answers, there was no piece. All his mind was doing was running him in ragged circles, and April constantly giggling and trying to encourage him wasn’t helping, but then again talking to her about it wasn’t why he called her. He needed to relax, get away from the lair and his brothers, clear his mind and give himself such a distraction that he would be able to forget everything, even if it was only for a little while, but to do that, he needed a chaperon. 

Leaving her to pout bitterly on the edge of a shipping container, Donnie dove off the docks, down to the only place that could truly distract him, armed with nothing more than an old project he’d been meaning to bring, a children’s book he had found at the dump, and some freshly cooked shrimp from the fish market.

Sure enough their happy clicks and chirps were enough to pull his mind from its turmoil, and though only temporary, it was exactly why he had come. He was especially grateful he had decided to visit after learning they had no clue what a book was, being forced to learn how to read off of newspaper clippings and food wrappings. They very quickly learned the definition of, unacceptable. 

To the little one’s delight, he eased himself into the pool with them, the water only coming up to his chest, and hooked each one of them under an arm so they could better read and see the pictures. 

“Spell it out like I showed you.” Said Donnie gently, watching as both Lucas and Ade fumbled with the words on the paper. They were surprisingly fast learners, quite intelligent and quick, but then again so was Xever.

“Fer-end.” Mumbled Ade, “Friend?” 

Donnie practically beamed at him. “Very good.” He praised, “Now tell me, how do you say friend in Portuguese?” 

Now that was something they both knew, and with matching smiles they turned their red faces up to him and said proudly, “Amigo!” 

“Very good.” He said gently, “Now put all the words together, and you’ll have read your first sentence.” 

It was a simple book to him, one about a fish named Cc who wished to be friends with a cat, aptly named, Kat, a little advanced for their age, but despite its complexity the twins seemed to love it.

“All, Cc, wan-t-ed, was, a, Fer-end.” They sounded the words out together, waiting for the other to catch up before continuing, and as far as Donnie was concerned, male or female, they were absolutely precious. 

“And in Portuguese?” he asked, despite the fact that he only knew bits of the language from interacting with them.

“Todos Cc, queria era um amigo.”

Well, if they were wrong he certainly didn’t know. “Very good.” He praised, “Now let’s see if you can get the next sentence.”

Lucas shifted beside him and looked up. “Uncle Donnie?” he asked.

“Just Donnie.” Donatello corrected as usual, “What is it?”

“If Cc just wants a friend, and all Kat wants is a friend, then why are Kat and Cc’s parents trying to stop them? Does it really matter that they’re different?”

Donnie glanced back at the book, trying to think of the simplest way to explain. The book was simple, logically the fishes father was worried his daughter would be eaten, or in the stories case, teased for being friends with a cat, while the cats mother was worried her daughter would eat the fish and commit murder, or in the stories simple explanation, be bullied by fellow cats for being friends with a fish.

Now the question was, how did he go about explaining that to a five-year-old. 

“Well.” He sighed, looking back between Ade and Lucas, “Sometimes people just don’t get along with each other because they’re different. Cc’s and Kat’s parents were just trying to do what they felt was right to protect them from others.”

Ade leaned in and asked curiously, “Is that why Papa won’t let us leave the cave? He’s trying to protect us?”

Donnie nodded, grateful that they were able to connect the information to something they could understand so quickly. 

“Yes.” He said, “I’m afraid being different isn’t always accepted by those outside of the water. They can’t understand it, or refuse to, and may hurt you.”

“So, being different is bad then?” started Lucas, “Is that why you’re trying to change us human? So we won’t be different anymore?”

Donatello’s jaw clicked shut, the word yes almost slipping out. It was a catch twenty-two, he couldn’t say yes and risk making them feel abnormal, but he couldn’t bring himself to say no and tell them they were fine the way they were like he knew he should either. “Ask your papa.” He said simply, Fishface was their parent after all, if anyone was going to ruin their self-esteem it needed to be him, not Donnie.

As though summoned by thier words, a splashing sound drew his attention towards the entrance, just in time to see Xever pulling himself up out of the water.

“Good, you’re here.” Hissed the mutant fish the moment he laid sight on Donatello, his eyes narrowing into slits, “You and I, we need to talk!”

Donnie rolled his eyes and turned his back on him, flipping the page to the book instead for the little ones to attempt to read. 

“If your upset because it looked like I was aiming at your face, guess again. I missed for a reason Xever, not on accident.”

Xever made a confused sound from behind him then hissed. “Eh? No you fool!”

Now it was Donnie’s turn to be confused. He glanced back at Xever, finding the mutant fish with his hand on the hilt of his butterfly knives. 

“I am no idiota, I saw your friend along the docks.” He hissed, “The girl in yellow with the red hair. We had a deal turtle!”

Donnie nodded. “We did, and we still do.” He said carefully, knowing full well that with Lucas and Ade tucked up beside him Xever wouldn’t touch him, “I kept your secret like I said I would. She happens to be a mind reader, and during our fight she figured out that we were working together.”

Xever hissed in disbelief, “Liar! If that were true she would know about you. You said no one knows! I was not born yesterday you desgraçado!”

Ade and Lucas both gasped and peeked out from under Donnie’s arms, surveying their father with sly grins. “Ooo, papa said a bad word! That is, unacceptable!”

“Wha?” snapped Xever, surveying his children before snapping a stern glare up onto Donnie, “Will you stop teaching them words to use against me!”

Making a point to return Xevers glare, Donnie muttered, “I think they used it appropriately. I’m a little bothered that they know what bad words are already. Besides,” he sighed, his face falling, “she does know Xever. She found out.”

Fishface seemed to hesitate, the anger dissipating for only a moment to let a flicker of concern cross his face. “How?” he demanded, “The same way? Are they in danger?”

Donnie looked back down at the book and said regrettably, “No, not the same way. She accidentally found me on my way to, you know, get rid of the eggs. Because of issues, I can’t leave the lair without someone per order of Leo. In other words, a chaperon.” 

“Are. They. In. Danger.” Repeated Xever slowly, though Donnie couldn’t help but notice the softening of the mutants features as he spoke now. 

“Of course not.” Said Donnie truthfully, “April thinks they’re adorable and won’t say a word. There aren’t any other mind readers besides Dr. Rockwell, so I don’t think we’ll run into any other situations like this again.”

Xever seemed to relax at that, but his gaze never left Donnie’s. “So, they know then?” he asked hesitantly, “Your brothers? And now they are treating you like some kind of, child?”

Donnie hesitated, Master Splinter and April’s words of caution ringing in his ears. “No.” He said simply, “They don’t know, just April. They’re making sure I don’t go out alone because of, ah...issues. Issues you’ll never need to worry about as there are no other male mutant fish in the area to hunt you down and try to...to...”

He teetered off and swallowed hard, quickly looking away with a forced smile as he faced the two little ones. 

“My brothers have grown protective since Slash has become aggressive around my cycles. They may not know why my scent changes, but they prefer I don’t end up alone like last time. Hence April.”

He heard Xever clear his throat, the metallic click of his feet thunking along the rocks to pause behind him.

“Did he, eh…get, you?”

Donnie shook his head no, distracting himself by pointing at the page. “What’s this word.” He said softly, and Ade and Lucas leaned in to study it.

“F-or-gi-v.” they sounded out one by one, “Forgive?” 

“And in Portuguese?” he asked.

“Perdoar.” Said Lucas, though his little voice was less enthusiastic then before, his big golden gaze shifting from Donnie to his father then over to his brother.

“Good.” Sighed Xever, and suddenly a webbed hand was patting Donnie’s shoulder, stiffly, awkwardly, but in a bazaar gesture of comfort. 

Donnie stiffened at the touch, unable to help but imagine a knife sliding out to slit his throat.

Then just as suddenly as it happened, it stopped, Xever sighing from behind him as he pulled his hand away and thunked down along the water’s edge by his side. 

“You really need to find a cure for this.” growled Fishface, “I’m becoming compassionate. I actually care. It _sickens_ me.” 

Unable to help his smirk Donnie looked over at the big fish and raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh?” he teased, “Is being a female melting the cold heart of Shredders big bad henchmen?” 

Xevers gaze hardened and snapped on him. “It’s not funny!” he spat, “Stockmen had a stupid movie on, you know, the one with the boy and the old yellow dog. I, me…” he slapped a hand to his scaled chest and hissed, “I started blubbering like an imbecile. I mean who in their right mind makes a movie or writes a book like that? Where a poor little boy must go and kill the animal that saves his life because it is so sick it can’t be saved? Screw the fact that he gets a puppy afterword’s, I think who ever made the movie is the ones who need to be shot, not the dog.” 

Huffing irritably, Xever turned away and crossed his arms, and Donnie could just see the desire to stab the life out of who ever created the movie flash across the massive fishes face.

“Oh yeah?” Donnie challenged, “I once couldn’t stop crying over the toaster being broken. Had to start cutting up an onion just to give a plausible excuse as to why I was tearing up so badly.”

Xever snorted and said quickly. “Ha, I once got so upset that dinner was late that I stabbed Bradford in the leg just for looking at me wrong, then cried over the fact that I hurt the fool! You try explaining that one.”

Before they realized it they were swapping stories, exchanging horrors and humor, tales of close calls, and even swapped some theories, though some quite far-fetched, on how their mutations could have festered. 

Once Xever learned that warm fresh water was the trigger for his condition, he laughed. Turned out Shredders lair as well as the breathing apparatus he had along his gills, was filled with nothing but, which explained his constant emotional outbursts. The trips back and forth to the sea along with quick dips in the water tanks at Shredders had him in a constant hormone imbalance, triggering him to switch back and forth on an almost daily bases. 

The true question that Donnie not only couldn’t answer, but refused to speculate on, was whether or not turning Xever back to human would rid him of his affliction once and for all. He needed the mutant to remain mutated long enough for him to cure himself, plus having Xever human might be detrimental to his brothers as well as Lucas and Ade. He couldn’t risk the instinct to protect and nurture that resided in the snakehead side of Xever disappearing, and certainly couldn’t risk the dangerous nature he knew Xever to have coming out in full towards his family. As for the children, Fishface hadn’t been too happy to hear that Donnie’s experiments had all been flops, though did seem encouraged when Donnie began to explain his next plan of action. 

They were enemies, hands down, and even Xever made sure to remind him of that. Together they agreed to fight as usual when in battle, to keep their secrets, and more importantly, keep the boys safe. If there was one thing Donnie was sure of, it was how much Xever loved his boys.

According to Fishface, Shredder was getting wise about his constant disappearing, sending foot-bots to follow him, and assigning missions that kept him close to home, like the one he had been on when April and Casey jumped him. He claimed to have no idea what the device he had fought with April over was, but was ever so quick to add that even if he did, he wouldn’t tell him.

Lucas and Ade had avidly listened, asking questions here and there about words they didn’t understand and giggling when their papa said a bad word, sending Uncle Donnie flying to cover their nonexistent ears with a scowl.

Finally, Donnie had been able to distract them with shrimp, asking the twins to read out loud while he showed Xever his project.

It was the very first T-phone model he had ever built, only two of the four left in existence, with its own individual cell signal that Dorkster Blockman didn’t know about. It was untraceable to the outside world, could only call the one remaining phone that would remain in Donnie’s possession, and had the ability to take simple pictures and ping out a distress signal when needed, yet still Donnie felt his stomach clench up when he relinquished the device in Fishface’s webbed hand.

In theory, the device was to remain in the cave with Lucas and Ade, give them a safety net and means of contacting Donatello should anything happen while their papa was away. It was a good plan, a good idea for anyone other than someone who swore allegiance to the Shredder. Even though Donnie was sure the phone couldn’t track his location or even bring the user to a general area of their lair, he couldn’t help but worry as he watched his sworn enemy show his children how to use it.

_‘And if the enemy decides to use their children against you?’_ Came the sound of Splinters voice, _‘Are you sure this is a path you wish to continue on?’_

_‘Yes.’_ He thought without hesitation as Lucas chirped and clicked at his brother in excitement over their new toy.

_‘Promise me you will not let your sense of duty cloud your judgement,’_ It continued, _‘and should this burden become too much to bare, that you will include your brothers.’_

Ade craned his neck around and smiled up at Donatello. “Does this mean we get to talk to you outside of the cave!?”

“Yeah!” Added Lucas, poking around his father with the biggest smile Donnie had seen on his face yet, “And can you take a picture of a tree for me? I really want to see what a tree looks like!”

Donnie smiled just as wide, and nodded. _‘I’m already in over my head.’_ he thought as he collected his gear and prepared to leave, finally ready to face the dilemma he’d been avidly avoiding _‘Between my brothers, and now this. I don’t know what’s sinking me faster.’_


	21. Ch. 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning.  
> There are a few chapters, like two maybe three tops, that I will be writing in this fic at some point for my own entertainment. This is one of them. This chapter is not to be taken to seriously as it was written purely for my own humors sake. Plus, the only person who can convince Donnie of anything is himself...so...  
> *cough*I blame Ikara*cough*

“You should go for it.”

“No.”

“Just walk in there and pick your man!”

“You realize they’re my brothers, right…”

“They’re your lovers now Donnie!”

“You need help.”

“Oh stop it, you know you want to.”

“That’s beside the point. What I need to decide is whether or not I should. They’ll notice I’m different.”

“Stop thinking for once and just follow your heart. They’ll love you Donnie, you know they will.”

Round and round they went as they made their way home, April encouraging him while he attempted to dash her hopes, all the while simultaneously battling with two sides of himself; the side that wanted his brothers, and the side that feared allowing them to close.

One thing was for sure though, April was determined, like, Leo getting his first addition Space Heroes comic signed, or, Mikey bringing Leatherhead home for the first time, determined. It was one of the many reasons he had fallen in love with her in the beginning, and even as he said his goodbyes at the sewer entrance and leapt down into the darkness below, he couldn’t help but feel grateful to still see the determination glinting in her gaze.

Things hadn’t changed between them like he had been so sure they would, in fact, nothing bad had come from her discovering it, only good. They were closer than they had ever been, and despite her insistence that he was normal and constantly insisting he should talk to his family, she supported him, remained by his side and encouraged him to be happy. It was…nice.

When he reached the lair he found Leonardo asleep on the couch, passed out cold with his hand wrapped loosely around the remote and the TV still running. It was five in the morning, just an hour before the oldest would usually rise, and no doubt he had stayed awake for most of the night to make sure Donnie wouldn’t need him. 

He should wake Leo, reassure him he was home safe and sound, and yet, he looked to peaceful, to perfect to dare make him rise just yet.

His eyes slid over Leonardo’s body, taking in the well-defined muscles that twitched every now and then as he dreamed. Donatello couldn’t help it, his gaze sliding slowly from Leo’s slender neck, down along his brother’s shoulders to each toned arm and then to his chest, rising softly up and down with the rhythm of breathing.

 _‘I wonder what it’s like?’_ he suddenly wondered, imagining Mikey curled up against Leonardo’s plastron with their brother’s arms wrapped around him, loose but protective, a subtle promise held within their grip to never let go. 

As though he could sense his gaze, Leo shifted, curling his arms in tighter as his head rolled back along the cushions. 

Donnie couldn’t help but smile at him, his gaze wandering back up to Leo’s face, so peaceful and calm.

“Leo.” He called, leaning down to gently grip his brother’s shoulder.

The blue banded turtle stirred at the contact, his eyes snapping open with a start.

“Sorry.” Said Donnie quickly, “I just wanted to let you know I’m back. You should get what sleep you can before training starts.”

Leo groaned and groggily sat up, rubbing at his eyes as he forced himself to focus. 

“Where were you?” he mumbled, the slightest hint of annoyance seeping through his exhaustion.

“Just out with April.” Said Donnie honestly, backing up a little to allow his brother to stand. “Couldn’t sleep. Working on my experiments wasn’t helping so I thought some fresh air might.” 

At least it wasn’t a lie, and this time when Leo believed him without question, he didn’t feel the sting of guilt or shame that typically followed one of his departures. 

“You should’ve come home sooner.” Leo scolded between yawns, “Foot bots are to active for my liking.”

Leo grunted as he stretched, each emerald muscle flexing with a shiver before he yawned again and headed for his room.

Donnie strolled behind him, taking a moment to allow his gaze to slide down Leonardo’s carapace to his thick tail just barely clinging to his shell, down to the muscular thighs and calves that Donnie could just imagine pressed up against his own.

“Sorry Leo.” He said gently, pausing at the entrance to his bedroom.

 _‘You can go to any of us.’_ Whispered Mikey’s voice in his mind as he watched Leonardo make his way to his own room, _‘Your first time should be special, with someone you really want to be with…’_

Donnie swallowed and licked his lips, his gaze shifting from Leo, over to Michelangelo’s door.

 _‘I shouldn’t…’_ he thought, slowly turning away to face the door across from his, his eyes locking on the bright red stop sign adhered to its front.

 _‘You’re allowed to love.’_ That pesky voice whispered, _‘They love one another, they want you, they need you. Why else would Leonardo try and encourage you to let them in? Just make up a lie, tell them anything you like, they’ll buy it, just do what he wants…let them in.’_

“Donnie?”

Leos voice snapped him out of his daze, pulling his sights off of Raphael’s bedroom door and over onto the blue banded turtle.

He had paused outside his room, watching Donatello with a curious look. “You ok?”

“Just, ah, thinking.” Said Donnie, unable to stop his voice from hitching slightly, “Goodnight.”

Without checking to see if Leo had bought it, Donnie slipped into his bedroom and closed the door, locking it the second it clicked shut. He braced against it, eyes closed and breathing hard with his heart hammering against his plastron.

No, he wasn’t going to do this, he couldn’t, he wouldn’t, he wasn’t going to risk it.

Clenching his fist’s, he shook his head and marched to his bed, throwing off his gear and letting it land where ever it fell.

“Sleep.” He told himself firmly, ripping back the sheets, “Just get some sleep, your mind will be clearer in the morning.”

His mind however did not clear, did not allow him peaceful rest, no, it took a turn he never expected, and battled with him even in sleep.

“I really don’t see what the issue is.” Cooed a feather light voice, silky sweet in tone, but to Donatello, grating and rough like nails scratching down a chalk board. 

One of Donnie’s eyes twitched as he stared at the thing that had spoken, the offending image his brain had created out of the nothing he was surrounded by, “No.” he finally said, shaking his head and spinning away, “I have lost my mind, I’ve officially gone crazy.”

“Oh honey please, you’re not crazy, you’re just having an internal debate with yourself that happened to have manifested your desires and your associations with those desires, probably pulled from some part of your subconscious, into a form your mind can accept.”

Nope, nope, nope. He was not going to acknowledge it, because that’s all it was as far as Donatello was concerned, an it, a thing, a horrible nightmarish creation that his mind was mocking him with.

“Besides.” The thing continued, “we both know how long you’ve wanted this. All those dreams, fantasies. Mmm, the late nights wondering what it would feel like to have them…”

Spinning on the spot Donnie cut it off with a growl. “That’s enough out of you…you walking anatomical disaster!”

 _It_ shifted, pulling long slender legs to cross one another as _it_ leaned back, a sly grin spreading across _its_ face while russet brown eyes gleamed out from beneath the purple mask _it_ wore. 

Feminine in every way, from bust to curvy form and delicate neck sat a replica of himself, a horrible taunting nightmarish creation that hell itself had spawned.

“Ouch.” The female version of himself pouted, “That’s a little harsh coming from the mutant with his penis locked in a pocket instead of in his tail or dangling between his legs.”

Donnie spluttered, refusing to give her the satisfaction of seeing him consciously glance down. “At least it has a functional purpose!” he hissed, pointing at her chest, “Please feel free to explain what mammary glands on a turtle are supposed to do, because as far as I’m concerned they can’t do much from beneath a plastron!”

She giggled, flashing him a smile that showed off the identical gap between her teeth. “Hey, this is your subconscious sweetheart, besides aren’t my breasts a little off topic here?”

Groaning in frustration Donnie shook his head and snapped, “No. We’re not off topic because there was never a topic I was on to begin with! All you want me to do is breed, and I won’t fall for it. My attractions can’t possibly be the same as theirs, and even if they were, what am I going to do about it? I’m different, they’ll notice, they’ll ask questions, questions I’m not ready to answer!”

She giggled and tilted her head back, seeming to contemplate before returning her sights back onto him. “Breed you say?” she hummed, “Let’s explore that, shall we?”

“Let’s not…” said Donnie flatly.

Choosing to ignore him She lifted an arm and pointed at the emptiness around them. “To breed, you would want the strongest, the healthiest, the biggest, the most impressive male available to you.”

A shimmer in the void caught Donatello’s attention as something began to take shape, something big and something tall.

“You would want the ultimate Alpha,” she continued, “The top of the genetic chain, the ultimate male to fertilize those eggs.”

The shimmer warped and twisted before him into spikes and claws, growing the terrifying beak and shell of the turtle Donatello never wanted to see again. Slash stood before him, growling and sniffing, searching for the female he knew was close by.

Donnie couldn’t help but flinch at the sight of him, swallowing hard, his legs ready to flee at any moment.

“And yet.” Said the female version of himself, and with a flick of her wrist the image swirled away, shrinking down into three smaller, far more appealing turtles kneeling at attention before him. “You prefer to bed those lesser then the best, to retreat from the ideal mate and cling to one so hot tempered he can barely keep his cool, one so unstable he messes most of the simplest missions up, and one who can’t even keep command of his own team at times. Michelangelo was right my dear, you hide behind words, for this isn’t breeding, it’s…”

Donnie shook his head, his temper flaring. “Now you hang on one minute.” He growled, “Raphael may be a bit explosive, but he’s also tender and gentle, passionate about everything he does and ready to sacrifice himself for any of us at the blink of an eye. He always has our shells and I would trust him with my life! As for Mikey, yeah he never really matured past the age of six years old, but he’s smart, loving and caring and has saved my shell personally multiple times. He will always be there for me, and understands more that’s going on around him then I could ever give him credit! And as for Leo, I trust him as my brother, my leader, and dammit if he was my lover I’d trust him as that to. He has always been there for us, watched over us, made sure we were safe, and despite all the crap we’ve handed him he’s always come back, always tried his best, and worked with what he’s got even if it means sacrificing his own happiness to do it! So before you open up your mouth again, you poor, idiotic representation of my female self, learn who you’re talking about, or shut it!”

Breathing hard, Donnie snorted and crossed his arms, expecting the image to fade away or perhaps even mold into something else to better challenge him, when she smiled.

“Love.” She said simply. “You just answered your own question honey, because that right there, that’s called love.”

Donnie didn’t budge, just continued to glare at the female him as she flounced her way over to the three images of Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo. She had a point, but of course he wasn’t about to tell her that.

“Lets see,” She purred, stopping to stand beside the smiling double of his youngest brother. “You love them yes, but…who would you go to I wonder? The one above them all who you’d come to for anything?” she traced Mikey’s collar bone and turned to look at Donnie, still standing ridged away from them with his arms crossed. “Let’s explore that, without fear of discovery, without bias, just simple examination of the facts, your feelings and attractions. How’s that darling?”

Sighing in exasperation Donatello fixed her with a glare. “If I do this, will you be quiet and finally leave me alone?” he snapped.

She giggled and nodded, moving to stand behind Michelangelo. “Cross my heart and hope to die.”

He snorted and muttered, “That makes two of us.”

Begrudgingly he looked down at Mikey, his little brother still smiling up at him as though nothing was wrong. How did he feel about him? Yes, he was attracted to him, that wasn’t a question. Mikey was strong, he was energetic, enthusiastic with a heart made of gold, and had proven beyond a doubt that he could be a sly and challenging lover; and yet…

“Mikey is someone I’d want to cuddle, to hold, not be held by.” He finally admitted, “I love him, and would probably go to him when I wanted someone to cheer me up, but as someone I could go to for anything...I don’t think he’d be the one.”

A Cheshire grin worthy of Michelangelo stretched across his female clones face. “Alright then,” she purred, straightening up, “Mikey’s out of the running then.”

As she moved away the image of his youngest brother disappeared, leaving only Leo and Raph kneeling before him.

“Well aren’t you dramatic.” He said as he watched her pause, her fingers stretching out to brush along Leonardo’s shoulder to his neck.

“I got it all from you honey.” She winked, then continued sweetly, “Now, what of Leonardo? Surely your leader invokes _something_ in you?”

Leo, now he was someone Donnie could imagine going to for anything. He was strong, noble, always willing to listen, and determined to keep the four of them together no matter what. He took the side that was fair, and Donnie knew beyond a doubt that Leo would always be there for not only him, but for his brothers as well. Leo would be a wonderful lover, tender, powerful…

Donatello swallowed hard, his throat becoming a little too dry as he locked his gaze with Leo’s double.

“Leo is someone I know I could go to for anything. Anyone could.”

Donnie’s replica nodded and tilted her head. 

“Do I sense a, but, coming?”

Donatello shifted uncomfortably, his cheeks beginning to blush beneath his brother’s gaze. 

“He…” Donnie started, “He’s just like me in some ways, controlling, demanding and unwilling to accept failure. I think I’d end up avoiding going to him at times simply to avoid stressing him out and adding more pressure then he’s already under. I’m, complex, in a way, and adding more complexity to him wouldn’t be fair. Leo needs someone simpler, someone who can help him relax, someone…like Mikey, to go to.”

His female replica shifted, moving around and away from Leo who was already vanishing before his eyes.

“That only leaves one other.” She said softly, running a hand along the back of Raphael’s neck to catch up and twine the red tails of his mask between her fingers. “I hope you like it rough my dear, because something tells me this one only plays on one level. Hard.”

Donnie looked away, his crossed arms tightening self-consciously. 

Raphael was powerful, strong and bold, unwavering and passionate about everything he did, and no doubt the sex would be great. He was angry, ruthless, yet underneath that hardened shell, Donnie knew beat a soft and tender heart.

The way he fawned over Spike before he mutated into Slash, the way he jumped to each of their defense without question, the way Raphael could look into Donatello’s eyes and say, _he’s not guna hurt you_ , and have Donnie believing him without hesitation. Could he go to Raph for anything though? Could he curl up in those powerful arms and talk to him without hesitation? Without fight?

“Raph is temperamental yes.” He finally agreed, “But when it comes to us, when were down or upset, he has his own way of pulling us back up. He supports us whether we realize it or not, and when were in battle he’s always got my back. They all do.”

Donnie sighed, his face falling, and sadly turned to look back at Raphael’s double. “It’s not like it matters though. Even if I did go to Raph as my first, he’d just end up being my last. He’ll notice I’m different.”

“You could lie.” He heard her say gently, “Donatello, honey. You give these boys far too much credit. If they notice just tell them what ever sciencey mumbo jumbo you would like to cover it. You know as well as I that they won’t challenge your word. My point is…”

He glanced up, pulling his gaze from Raphael to his female twin. 

“You can either sit and wallow in your misery, or you can get up and live your life, take some chances. Stop over thinking this and let them in, take the chance and let them love you.”

“And if I end up losing their love because of that chance?”

“You’ll always have April.” She said gently, “She’ll never abandon you. Heck, she’ll probably race to the lair and beat them all upside the head at just your word alone. Besides, what’s life without chances? You’d never even have known April if Master Splinter hadn’t taken a chance and trusted you all to set foot alone on the surface.”

Donnie was silent, his mind racing with worry and unease, when a single sentence pushed through it all and slipped out through his lips.

“I love them.”

“Well?” she coaxed.

“And I…I want this. I want them. I want...Raph...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, female Donnie will only make this one appearance and never return again. Lol.


	22. Ch. 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape/non-con warning for the last bit of this chapter.  
> So, ag3ntc0cac0la mentioned having a chapter from the bro's perspective, perhaps giving one of them a nightmare about Slash actually getting Donnie, and I felt intrigued by it.  
> So, here we have snip-its of how the brothers are handling the situation, mostly because I enjoy torturing you all and want to drag out writing the next chapter for as long as possible. Buwahaha!  
> No, honestly I thought having a nice interlude from the boys perspective would be a nice look into their struggles.

Fear was always in their lives, always knocking at their shells like a bad dream, and there was nothing they could do about it except sit and wait out what ever horrors had been thrown at them this time. But as Michelangelo stood beside his brothers along the docks, growling with his nunchucks at the ready, he didn’t want to wait, didn’t want to sit still and find out what happened or why, all he wanted was to know what Slash had done with Donatello, where his taller brother was and whether or not he needed to rip Slashes fingers off one by one.

Him, Mikey, he wanted to hurt someone, wanted to rip Slash apart starting with his tail if that monstrous behemoth had so much as touched their Donatello.

“It’s not his fault, it’s the fungus, please just calm down.” begged Pigeon Pete, cringing behind April as Raphael brandished his Sai’s at him and snarled.

“I don’t care what caused it, I want Donatello!”

“Dude chill!” snapped Casey, his hockey stick raised and at the ready, “April says he’s fine, he’s hiding out somewhere that’s all.”

Mikey snorted, his growl growing deeper as his temper flared. 

“Shut up dude, saying your fine and being fine are two completely different things! I’ll be the judge of whether or not he’s actually ok.”

April, Casey and Pigeon Pete’s identical stunned expressions shifted onto him.

“Mikey.” Said April incredulously, “Guys, all of you, what’s gotten into you? You’ve never acted like this before.”

This time Leo stepped forward, his swords at the ready and fixed his gaze on April, and then Casey.

“If Donnie doesn’t appear in the next minute or two, were going after Slash.”

“Leo…” April began, but Leonardo cut her off with a growl that had even Raph glancing at him out of the corner of his eye.

“And if we go after Slash.” Continued Leo, “You can either let us go freely, and wait here with Mikey to search for Donnie, or, the three of us will disable you, and when you wake up, then you can help Mikey look for Don. We don’t want to fight you, so don’t make us have to.”

Pigeon Pete let out a whimper, ducking behind April to hide. “I think they might have caught it.” He squawked, “This is how Slash acts back at the hideout. It’s like he can’t see reason.”

Raph growled again, his snarl enough for April to tighten her grip on her Tessen.

Mikey was about to growl as well and snap at them to get out of their way, when he heard something. A splash, a grunt, a small complaint. Donnie.

Instantly up on his toes, Mikey whipped around towards the docks, eyes wide and searching, when he saw him, a bit of purple and green dragging himself over the edge of the wooden dock.

Without a word to anyone, he sprinted the distance between them, his gaze set on the purple banded turtles face for any sign of what he feared.

D’s eyes were wide with worry, maybe shock, his stance, forced, he was fighting to remain calm. Mikey could see scratches along his plastron, the red seeping out from a cut along his ankle, his hands banged up, and if he wasn’t mistaken it looked like one of D’s nails had broken. There had been a struggle, a fight. He knew it, Donnie always hid behind words. If Slash’s scent was on him, if he smelled that monsters claim, Slash and all of his team were going to learn what turtles looked like when their shells were ripped off their backs.

He reached Donnie, and without a word crashed into him, nearly knocking him to the ground with the force of his hug.

His older brother grunted but withstood his weight, and for the briefest of moments he thought Donnie was about to hug him back.

“Really Mikey?” snapped Donatello instead, “You almost pushed me over the edge again!”

But Mikey didn’t care, he had far more pressing matters to attend to. 

Squeezing him tight so he wouldn’t get away, Mikey carefully checked him for any sign of Slashes musk, sniffing lightly everywhere he could as inconspicuously as possible. 

The sour tang of garbage and rotting seaweed filled his nose, and underneath the harsh oceans scents was the softer come-hither scents of whatever it was that made him smell so amazing; but most importantly, no evidence or heady musk of Slash.

“Get, off!” snapped Donnie, forcefully shoving and tugging at Mikey to let go, “For the last time, all of you, I’m fine, now get off my shell!”

Finally releasing him, Mikey realized his brothers were there, crowding in around them to be sure of the same thing he had. Donnie was having no part of it, he never did, oblivious as always to the pull he had on the three of them. 

“We need to get home.” Snapped Leo, “Raph, help him.”

Donnie tried to wave them off, but Raphael stubbornly snatched hold of his taller brother’s arm and dragged him forward.

Donatello continued to protest and attempt to swat him off, snarling that he was fine, but Mikey knew better.

“Is he ok?” he heard Leo whisper, as though to confirm he hadn’t smelled any signs of foul play either.

“No.” said Mikey simply, “I don’t think Slash got him, but it looks like it was close. I’ll tell you why later bro.”

Mikey felt the faintest brush of Leo’s fingers against his. 

“Don’t leave his side.” He ordered, “Even at night if he’ll let you. And for the love of ninjutsu you had better behave this time.”

His fingers left, and Mikey nodded, accepting the orders without question. As long as he breathed, no one was getting close to his big brother.

____________________________________

Leonardo paced outside the locked lab doors, checking them both periodically just to be sure they were still locked. 

“Easy dude, he’s still in there.” Called Mikey from the couch, “It’s not like he has a secret tunnel out of his lab and he’s really disappearing all the time.”

Leo shook his head, his mind going a mile a minute. Donnie leaving wasn’t the issue, people and mutants getting in, now that was the issue. Casey had gotten past them, tricked him and Raph, then gotten close, locked the door before they could reach them in time. The only thing that kept Donnie safe was his orders to Michelangelo, to stay by their brother’s side. It was only Casey that time, but what if next time it was Slash? What if he broke in and locked the doors, and all Leo could do was stand there, banging on the metal while listening to both Mikey and Donnie beg for Slash to stop…

He stopped his pacing and shook himself. 

_‘No.’_ he thought, _‘Raph would claw through the wall, smash in with the shellraiser, die, before anyone touched Donatello.’_

“Leonardo?” 

Leo glanced over his shoulder at the familiar call, and found their father watching him from the ledge along the dojo.

“Hai, Sensei?” he called, the itch to check the doors again beginning to return.

“Are you alright?”

“Hai, Sensei.” Leo repeated, glancing back at the lab just to be sure the doors hadn’t opened. 

“Good, then you won’t mind meeting me in the dojo.”

Sagging his shoulders Leo groaned. “Hai, Sensei…” and watched as their father turned and disappeared back behind the screen. 

“I’ll call you if the door opens, promise Leo.” Called Mikey, and after one last check of both lab doors, Leo forced himself to leave his post and follow after his father.

Master Splinter was waiting as expected, kneeling at the base of the tree that grew there with two bokkens before him.

He kneeled as always and eyed the weapons curiously, “Uh, Sensei?” he asked, “are we training again today?”

Splinter gestured to the bokkens and said in answer, “Take your weapons, and with them, go through your kata’s.”

Curiously Leonardo looked down at the wood and then back up at his Sensei, but obeyed, scooping up the bokken’s before he moved to the center of the floor. The itch to check on Donatello was back again, gnawing at the back of his mind like Mikey on a box of pizza he wasn’t allowed to open.

“Hajime.”

Leo began to move, flowing into the movements he had trained his body and mind to memorize. Each slow glide into position usually calmed him, settled his mind, but not now. All he could think of was patrols, making sure the tunnels were clear, and whether or not letting Raph go alone this time had been a wise decision. 

“You have been distracted of late.” Said Splinter after the first two Kata’s, “Quick to frustrate.”

“I’m sorry Sensei.” He mumbled, forcing himself to remain focused long enough to flow properly through the next motion.

It was true, his temper was growing similar to his quick to anger brother’s, but he thought he had been controlling it. The fact that Master Splinter had noticed was not a good sign.

“It’s Slash.” He admitted, shifting into a different form, his movements smooth and steady despite his tension, “He attacked Donatello a few days ago, and since then he’s been trying to get to him again.”

“Oh?” Asked Splinter simply, “And why do you believe your ally is suddenly after one of your brothers?”

His father’s question was innocent and expected, but the mental image it brought was anything but welcomed. 

Slash, pinning his little brother down with an arm soaked in blood, orange, red and blue, red stained masks tied around it as he cackled above Donatello. 

Leo’s balance slipped, sending him wobbling to regain his form. 

They all knew what Slash was after; he had gotten a whiff of that smell, that absolutely fantastic scent Donnie put off that left the three of them ravenous for him and each other. Explaining that to their father on the other hand, was not very high on his priority list.

“Leonardo.” Called his Sensei, sharper this time.

Leo sighed, admitting defeat, and re-did the Kata from the beginning. “Do you, ah…remember that smell we asked you not to talk to Donnie about Sensei?” 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Splinter nod. 

“Well, I think Slash is being affected by it to. Dr. Rockwell thinks it’s some kind of fungus, and Donnie is now trying to find a cure for it, but…Slash is aggressive Sensei, he’s a threat, not only to Donnie, but to Mikey, me, Raph, and you. I can’t allow him near the lair like this, not like Casey. He was human and he got in, got to close, and if Slash did that I’d never…never…”

All focus lost. Leo broke out of the kata and let the bokkens drop. 

“He’s not getting near my family.” He said firmly, clenching his fists, “Whether Donnie is a part of what Mikey, Raph and I have or not, I won’t let anything happen to any of us.”

To his surprise Splinter only nodded, his face remaining neutral. 

“I have respected your wish not to speak of this, smell, to Donatello, due to the sensitive nature that it invokes in the three of you; but with this danger, the threat of what may happen, I believe it may be time for you to sit down with your brothers, all of them, and discuss this unrest that mating season brings you. If you like I can be there as well, go over the birds and the bees again.”

And there it was, the elephant in the room. 

Clearing his throat, Leo spun away from his Sensei, cheeks burning red and said quickly. “No, uh, thank you Sensei, I think we have it covered. I’ll talk to Donnie, at some point, just please, no need for birds or bees, or any mention of that talk ever again.”

“Are you sure?” asked Splinter, his tone unmistakably teasing, “It was a good talk.”

Leo grimaced. The talk had been anything but good, with Donnie needing to interject every now and then to explain to their father how turtle anatomy worked.

“Leonardo.” He heard his father say, his voice gentle and soft. “I will not allow anyone, friend or foe, harm this family. Should Slash get in, never allow your self to forget, that he will need to get past me as well.”

Looking over his shoulder, Leo smiled, supremely grateful to hear, as well as believe, those words.

Suddenly his phone dinged, a startling noise that snapped him back into protection mode and had him scrambling to answer it.

“Hey what’s…”

“Leo!” yelled Raph from the other end, his frantic rage sending Leo on edge, “Its Slash, he’s heading towards the lair! Sub entrance, hurry!”

______________________________

His mind was in a frenzy; rage, regret, fear, all of it swirling together in one massive fit as he raced to the docks.

Donnie was in trouble; his Donnie was in danger of…of…

“Raagh!” he roared, unable to dare finish the thought. Why had he let Don out of his sight? Why had he been such an idiot? Of course Slash could smell that breathtaking lure that Donnie put off, of course it would have the same effect on him as it had on his brothers, they were all turtles after all. 

“I’m guna kill you if you touch him!” he bellowed, ripping around one of the many storage containers that lined the docks.

He could smell the reek Slash was emitting, and to his horror, the alarm scent of his purple banded brother mixed with the pungent musk of desire.

Desperately he picked up his speed, rounding the final bend where concrete became wood and found them. 

Donatello was cornered between two shipping containers, his sides heaving and eyes wide, with his naginata the only thing between him and Slash.

“Donnie!” screamed Raph, ready to pull out his Sai and slit Slashes throat for even thinking of getting that close, when something warm wrapped firmly around his ankle.

Without warning his feet were snapped out from under him, sending him slamming hard against the wood.

Stars popped before his eyes but still he fought, kicking and lashing out against whatever clung to him. Suddenly it had his arms, a heavy weight pinning him down and he couldn’t shake it off.

“No, stop!” he heard Donnie screech.

His brain was fried, rage and fear the only thing ruling his actions.

He had to get to Donnie, had to help him, had to save him. Raphael fought with all his might, ripping and bucking, trying his best to retaliate, when a blood curdling scream reached his ears.

He froze, long enough to scrape his chin along the wood and look up, only to wish he hadn’t.

Donnie’s terrified gaze was locked on him, a single arm outstretched, reaching for him to save him.

Slash had Donatello pinned, his beak twisted back with a grin.

“Mine.” The massive turtle mocked, but Raph wouldn’t look at him, wouldn’t listen to the churrs as that monster readied to plunder his brothers body. 

Eyes fixed on his little brother, Rapahel reached for that hand, straining against the weight that kept him pressed against the wood, and roared.

“Help me!” Donnie begged. “Raph! Get up! Please get up!”

He tried, desperately he tried, but the weight was too much, holding him down with a solid grip. Don’s scream tore at his heart as Slash did the unthinkable.

“No!” he screamed back, stretching, reaching for Donnie’s fingers that suddenly seemed only a hairs length away, “Get off’a him! Get away, leave him alone!”

“Get up!” Donnie sobbed, and it was all Raph could do to pretend he couldn’t see his brother rocking with Slashes movements, “Please, Raph…”

Tears of his own leaked out and spilled down his cheeks, his roar turning into a choking cry.

“No, no please!” Raphael begged him, “Get off of my brother!”

“Get up.”

“Donnie!”

“W-et up.”

“Grahhh, I’ll kill you! You hear me, I’ll kill you!”

“Raph, wake up!”

A strained voice grunted in his ear, so loud and demanding it snapped his eyes open. For a moment all he could see was Donnie’s out stretched hand and terrified gaze, those chocolate orbs digging into his, holding nothing but fear and an unspoken question. Why hadn’t he saved him?

“Come on bro, it’s ok.” Murmured another voice, softer and distant compared to the other, and the image began to fade, “Wake up dude, were here.”

He snarled at it in response, still struggling to stand, to claw his way from the floor and find his Donnie, make sure he was ok, but whatever held him kept him firmly pinned.

“Donnie!” he cried, “I gota, I gota find Donnie!” He scrabbled at the ground, his nails scraping and cracking against the concrete, when a face appeared, bending down to his level with a pair of bright baby blue eyes.

“He’s ok Bro.” said Mikey softly, “It was a dream. We’re ok dude.”

“Mikey!” warned the voice beside Raphael’s ear, “Watch it, you know how he gets during…”

“He’s up Leo.” Said Mikey over him, reaching out to softly brush his palm along Raphael’s cheek. “His eyes are open.”

“Donnie. I have to, I gotta find Donnie.” Choked Raph, his sides heaving and eyes locked on the turtle before him. 

“You can’t go to him now.” Whispered Leo, and the heavy weight shifted, tentatively letting go of Raph’s arms, “We’ll do another patrol tonight, ok? But you know we can’t let you, you can’t go to Don. We’ll see him in the morning.”

The moment his arms were free Raph lunged, not at Leo still clinging to his carapace, but at Michelangelo, dragging his little brother down to his side where he snapped his arms around him and pulled him in as close as he could.

“Easy.” Murmured Leo in his ear, the arms and legs that held him down, now gently wrapped around him. “Were here, it’s ok bro.”

Raph closed his eyes, refusing to look at Leo or Mikey and tightened his grip. Their hushed whispers and gentle reassurance going in one ear and out the other. 

The truth was, it wasn’t ok, and without Donatello, it never would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raph, you poor poor emotional angry thing :(  
> My heart was in peaces writing that last one, omg I almost cried, and i'm the fricking writer! Someone hug them!!


	23. Ch. 23

Donatello had a plan, maybe, kinda, not really…

He spent the next day in his lab attempting to crack the hollo device and hack through its security. 

Mikey popped in every now and then acting like nothing had happened between them, but then again with Leo following in on his heels to keep an eye on him, Donnie really couldn’t blame him. Master Splinter meditated in the dojo, and Raph did what he usually did, spent most of the day either working out on the machine Donnie had built for him, or in his bean bag chair reading comics with some pizza.

Donnie kept an eye on him while he worked to hack the system, sneaking glances at the powerful turtle whenever he thought the coast was clear. To his frustration, Mikey and Leo both stayed in the lair, irritatingly close to his subject. He wanted Raph alone, wanted to be able to inconspicuously talk to him when no one was around, just in case the hothead blew up for some reason; but of course that wasn’t about to happen. 

The moment dusk came, Raph was up and out of the lair, hitting the rooftops with Casey in search of thugs and Foot to smash. April was at her fathers, soothing one of Mr. O’Neil’s frequent panic attacks, and so couldn’t help him lure the bigger turtle back home. 

He knew he should’ve calculated Raph leaving as a possibility, and kicked himself repeatedly over it the moment he realized Raph had left. 

So, he switched tactic. 

Raph would be gone for most of the night, and statistically speaking that would put him home around two am if the pickings were slim, and anywhere between four and five am if the fights were plentiful. Logically, Donnie’s only option was to remain up for as long as it took for his brother to come home, then casually generate conversation.

In order to keep his mind from creating more scenarios then he already had, he kept busy while he waited, fiddling with the device and running more code for Metalheads AI, one eye on the door for Raph to come home at all times. 

Around midnight he casually sent Leonardo off to bed. It was easy, his oldest brother hadn’t slept well the night before, and with Donnie promising to remain awake for Raph, Leo barely questioned it, far too willing for a good night’s rest to argue. 

So he waited, and waited, fiddled with his device, and waited some more.

During his fiddling he discovered something. It turned out the hollo pad had two different security systems that kept it locked, one built out of krang tech, the other, out of Dorkster Blockman’s, both of which simultaneously attacked any attempts to hack it. 

Luckily he found a weakness in it. If he targeted the security program’s one at a time, instead of the device’s core data like he had been, he had a chance to override the programs one by one until he could take control of the security and shut it down from within, thus opening the sweet hollo tech for him to explore. It was theory, but so far it seemed to be working, something of which he was quite pleased of.

Later that morning, around three forty-two am, Raph finally came home. He was covered in sweat and bruises, small nicks here and there with one nasty cut along the inside of his forearm. 

It was perfect! 

Well…ok, it had its ups and downs, but at least it meant Raph would be coming straight to the lab.

“Donnie? What are you still doing up?”

Doing his best to pretend like he hadn’t been watching and waiting for his brother to come through the door the entire time, Donnie glanced up from his computer screen, eyes locking in on the red dripping down Raph’s forearm, and frowned.

“What did you do now?” he asked in exasperation, moving from his chair to his brother’s arm to quickly inspect it. He flipped the emerald arm over and examined the wound; not to deep, but definitely in need of a cleaning and some stitches. 

Raph shrugged and tugged his arm back. “Get off it, I’m fine.” He muttered, “Just a lucky tag from a desperate thug that’s all. His face looks like pizza now anyway.”

Donnie hummed unenthused and simply pointed to the makeshift bathroom in the corner of his lab.

“With soap this time!” he snapped, and Raphael rolled his eyes, the faintest of grumbles able to be heard as he stalked off to clean it.

_‘Ok,’_ he thought, turning to find his medical box for some sutures, _‘Now what...?’_

This was where his mind kept faltering. 

Raph was rash, hotheaded, impulsive, quick to temper and violent, which meant he could respond one of a few ways. A direct approach could be explosive, ending in yelling or violence, or rough sex right there on the bathroom floor.

He giggled and grinned like an idiot at the thought, then shook himself and snatched up a clean packet of sutures. 

Beating around the bush would most certainly set Raph off, getting him agitated and upset, while a casual mention of the subject was more than likely to ease through Raphael’s temper and earn him a mellow and responsive turtle. 

However, Raph was also compassionate, nurturing and, even though he would never admit it, sensitive and loving. A direct approach could earn him a free pass straight into the tough guy’s heart, where beating around the bush would end up more than likely going straight over his head, and a casual approach could give off the wrong impression. 

He made his way over to the bathroom where he could hear running water and the soft sounds of cursing as Raph no doubt realized just how deep the cut actually was.

“You using soap?” he asked, “Because if you try to get out of it again I’m getting Sensei to hold you down and I swear I’ll pore hydrogen peroxide on it this time.”

Raph was leaning over the sink with his arm still under the water, though once he heard the threat of getting their father involved, he growled, “Back off Donnie, I’m fine. I used the dang soap, now just give me the stupid needle so I can…”

Holding it purposefully out of reach, Donnie shook his head. “Arm.” He said insistently, grinning as Raph glared at him and then down to his arm still sitting under the running water in the sink.

Making sure to grumble the entire time, Raph lifted his arm up and held the damaged side out to him, his eyes glued on the floor as Donnie took it in his hand and gingerly set it along the edge of the sink.

“Don’t move.” He instructed, and without hesitation stuck the needle in and began to sew.

Asking Raph if he wanted pain killers was like asking a parent if they wanted their three year old to be given a free puppy and an energy drink. You just didn’t do it, and you certainly didn’t point out when you saw him flinch.

One stitch, two stitch…and he was going for it.

His heartbeat quickened, his gaze flicking up to his older brother still glaring at the floor, and swallowed.

“S-so, I uh.” He cleared his throat and tried again, “I was just curious what you and Casey were up to tonight?”

_‘Oh yeah…’_ he thought sarcastically, as Raph looked up and cocked an eyeridge, _‘Because that was smooth…’_

Raph shrugged, “Just the usual, purple dragons and the creep who gave me this, didn’t see any foot, though the tracker was convinced there were some. You really need to look at that thing again, its acting stupid.”

Donnie nodded, focusing on the stitches and his soft feeling of his brother’s skin against his palm. “I don’t know why it’s doing that.” He said truthfully, “Maybe they’re using a different frequency that’s close enough to the previous signal that they’re still being picked up, but the device is unable to hone in on the frequency exactly so its popping the dots up randomly in an attempt to make up for the lack of veracity.” 

He chanced a glance, his eyes flicking up, only to find them locked with green. His cheeks tinged red as he realized Raphael was watching him, an eyeridge cocked again, his face only an inch or two away.

“How about in English.” Grunted Raph.

Irritation came in and knocked away what little butterflies the closeness had brought him. “The T-tracker’s confused,” he sighed, looking back at the cut. “So it’s guessing.” 

He pushed the needle in for the last stitch and carefully pulled the cut closed.

“Well that’s lame.” Muttered Raph, “You’ll fix it though, you always manage to make this stuff work.”

Donnie swallowed again, his lips seeming to have forgotten how to work, and tied the knot.

“H-hey,” he began, unable to stop his voice from shaking this time. “Can I talk to you about… something?”

“Sure?” Raph grunted, “What’s up?”

His chest tightened, and without meaning to so did his grip on Raph’s forearm. 

“Well,” said Donnie slowly, “Mikey came to me the other day while you and Leo were out.” The muscles beneath his hand tensed, and Donatello found himself checking and double tying the stitch, unable to look up or do anything other than blush. “He said…Well, he said a lot of things, and ah…”

He stopped only to cut the suture and be sure the stitches would hold. 

“He went over the fundamentals of Bro night.” Continued Donnie as he freed Raph’s arm, then moved to meticulously pick up the remains of the suture kit from the floor, “Why Leo didn’t want me to know about it, and then…well…”

The more he talked, the harder it seemed to form words, his tongue either getting in the way of himself or his brain just halting mid formulation of thought. 

Raph pulled his arm back and slowly stepped away from the sink, but Donnie was still looking anywhere but at him. 

“Mikey was rather to the point…I mean, he said that I…That I should…Oh wow, this is harder than I thought.” He stopped, took a deep breath, and forced himself to look up into the face of the turtle he hoped would accept him, but Raphael looked anything other than accepting.

Face set and eyes hardened, Raph surveyed him, his arms crossing the longer Donnie watched him. “Uh-hu.” Muttered Raphael, “So, what exactly? Mikey came in and talked to you and you thought, what? That I’d be the best replacement for April or something?”

Donnie blinked, his brain quickly back peddling through all the scenarios he’d imagined while anger came to his defense. 

“What?” he snapped incredulously, “Why would you…”

“I’m sure Mikey was a good fuck,” continued Raph, his voice turning into a growl, “But whatever he’s said about me to get you on board you can just forget it.”

This was not what he’d been expecting.

“Excuse me!?” he spluttered, “April, she’s, you’re not a replacement, I mean…What!?”

“Good.” Hissed Raph, “Because I don’t bottom.”

“What the heck makes you think I want to top!?” Donnie snarled before he could stop himself, all embarrassment forgotten to be replaced by a rush of fury and pain, “The only reason I was ever interested in April was because for once in my life I wanted to be normal and love someone romantically other than my own brothers!” Raph suddenly seemed just as caught off guard as he was, his anger quickly melting into surprise as Donnie kept going, “And for your information you muscle headed moron, Mikey came onto me! He pinned me in my chair! He kissed me! And he said, he…” having had about enough he threw his arms up and spun on the spot. “Why am I still talking to you!?” he roared, marching for the door, “Stupid me for thinking I could come to you, of all my brothers, what the shell was I thinking.”

Raph said something but Donnie was too busy fuming to hear him.

_‘Why would he think I’d go to him to top?’_ he thought in disbelief, marching quickly towards the exit with his hands balling into fists, _‘Or better yet, why the shell did I go to…to him?! Of all my brothers, I just had to love the ass hole turtle!’_

“Hang on!” called Raph, the sound of feet scampering across the floor reaching Donnie’s ears, “Just wait a second, I thought…Just hold up! I’m sor…”

“Metalhead!” snarled Donatello without turning, “Get him.”

His mind wasn’t able to form proper commands, though he was highly satisfied when he heard the whirring tweets that meant his robotic friend was responding. 

Laser shots lit up the lab behind him, followed by the unmistakable sound of cursing and grunts.

“Donnie?!” snarled Raph, but Donatello had already marched down the steps, heading straight towards his room. 

_‘Let them in, oh sure, I’ll do that, let them into a volcano with mutant lava worms!’_

He slammed open his door and let it bang shut, his arms still shaking with fury.

_‘How could I be so stupid. Why would I ever think that Raph would…would…’_

A sting of pain shot through his plastron, one he knew all too well yet still tried to push away and ignore. Suddenly his arm and legs felt far too heavy. Plopping down on his bed he buried his face in his hands. 

_‘Stupid, stupid…’_ he thought, feeling his chest begin to tighten as the enormity of what had just happened began to set in. Just this once he had hoped to feel something, wanted, for anything other than his mind, to have been able to feel love returned, another pressed against him, to feel…accepted.

He should’ve gone to Mikey, should’ve let the youngest ease him into their relationship or…no, no…He shouldn’t have even tried.

Ignoring the stabbing twists beneath his plastron, he pulled his T-phone from his belt and quickly dialed Aprils number. It rang a few times, and for a moment he was worried she wouldn’t pick up, when on the last ring she answered.

“Donnie?” she yawned, “Hey, it’s really early, everything ok?”

“Sorry.” He mumbled, “I was just wondering if I can come over and stay at your place for a little while. Maybe just hide in a closet and never come out again…”

Sounding far more alert April asked, “What happened?”

That was a fantastic question.

“I made a mistake.” He mumbled truthfully, a knot forming in his throat at memory of the look Raph had given him; loathing, bitter and judgmental. “I just made a really big mistake, that’s all.”

“Oh my gosh.” She gasped, “You told them? Who do I have to hit?!”

“Oh cool, were hitting people? Count me in!” he heard Casey cheer sleepily from somewhere in the background.

“No.” Donnie sighed, not even caring that Casey was within earshot, “I didn’t tell them. I was a fool, and took Mikey’s advice.”

“Oh, Donnie.” She sighed, the sounds of a door opening and then shutting ringing clear from the other end, “What happened?”

He sighed, once again asking himself that exact same question. “Can I come to your place, or not?” he asked again. “I just, I made a mistake April, and I don’t want to be here when my family starts asking why I set Metalhead after Raph.”

“Raph?” she repeated, “You went to, oh Donnie, of course you can. Hey Casey,” she called sweetly, “I need your bat, or one of your hockey sticks.”

“No, really April.” He protested weakly, “It was just my own fault for not…”

Without warning his door swung open, sending his heart into his throat and his T-phone nearly slipping from his grasp.

Sides heaving, Sai’s out, stood Raphael.

“You.” He gasped, “And I, need to, talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And-I-had-to-split-it-up-i'm-so-sorry-by! *runs from the angry mob* 
> 
> The wait will be worth it I promise! And for those of you who may get upset about the way Raph reacted, hold your horses, all will be...wait for it...unraveled...  
> No seriously, its almost midnight and everything is funny to me right now. Next chapter will explain everything, I promise.


	24. Ch. 24

Donnie’s anger flared at the sight of the bigger turtle. 

This was his room, his safe place, and if he wanted to be alone and wallow in his own misery then that’s exactly what he was going to do!

“If you damaged Metalhead after all that work I put into him, I’ll mutate you into a sea sponge! Now get out!” 

“No!” heaved Raphael stubbornly, kicking the door closed, “Metalhead, malfunctioned, or something, he just, stopped, now hold up, and, listen.”

“Yeah right.” snarled Donnie, his eyes narrowing in disbelief. “And why should I? So you can berate me some more? Make me regret ever opening my mouth to you?”

Still breathing hard Raph shook his head and puffed, “I don’t know what that means Donnie. But just, hear me out this once.”

“No.” said Donnie again, quickly rising from his bed, “Now move.”

Raph still shook his head and stood his ground. “Not until you listen!”

A growl rumbled softly from Donatello’s throat, his hand clenching around the T-phone as he contemplated chucking it at his brother’s head.

“Get’em Donnie!” he heard the muffled sounds of April yell.

“Tell me why I should.” Growled Donatello, “After all of that, going in there, making a fool of myself just to have you accuse me of, of…Using you as a replacement for April?!”

“He what!?” Roared April over the phone.

“Because I’m asking you Donnie,” Said Raph, his Sai’s slowly lowering, “You always listen, no matter what it’s about, now please, just give me a minute, that’s all I’m asking.”

Cursing him for being right, Donnie crossed his arms and tapped his foot. “Fine. You have five minutes.” He snapped, “And after that I’m leaving, whether you move or not.”

Raph nodded, and Donnie couldn’t help but notice how his brother’s hands shook as he returned his weapons to his belt.

“Donnie.” he began, his face pained and voice tight with frustration, “You’re straight!”

“Three minutes.” Hissed Donnie.

“No, I’m sorry, I’m just…I’m not good at this stuff, Don please, try and hear me out,” Said Raph quickly, the pleading hints behind his words enough to falter Donnie’s fury and tug at his curiosity. 

“All those years of watching you fawn over April like a love struck puppy, the gifts, nearly getting killed over her, the borderline stalking, and no matter how many times I tried to steer you off her you wouldn’t budge. All it did was make you upset and I hated it. So I tried to encourage you, we all did, because that’s what made you happy. It’s all we wanted, to see you actually succeed, to be happy and, and loved.” 

A rare flicker of what Donatello could only describe as raw emotion swept across his brothers face, quickly fading back to its jumbled mix of frustration and desperation before Donnie could be sure of what he saw. 

“And then Casey comes in and acts like a dick,” snapped Raph, “announces to us all that he and April have been together for a while now, and then you lock yourself up and mope around like someone died or something. Casey and I beat the snot out of each other over that for days after. Every time I saw him I saw you, locked up in your lab, crying when you thought we couldn’t hear. It was all I could think of. Even Mikey and Leo went out of their way to find Casey, because every time we went home we were reminded of how badly hurt you were, and it wasn’t like it was a wound we could heal Donnie. You wanted April, a girl, a human female girl, and we...” 

He stopped and looked away, that flicker of emotion sweeping across his face again, so powerful and intense, painful and yet, achingly sad that he had Donatello’s full attention without meaning to. 

“We’re turtles.” Said Raph, his voice breaking just the slightest as he growled, “We’re male, turtles, your brothers, how could I, I mean we, ever help heal that kind of wound when we weren’t anything you wanted? And then-then, after everything’s finally calmed down, getting somewhat back to normal, you come out of nowhere and say you talked to Mikey about Bro-night, that he told you things and, and…” 

Suddenly Raphael trailed off, his eyes widened, his temper twitching back into its usual place as a scowl and glare lit up his face. “What did that little horn dog do to you anyway!? Nothing uninvited, right?”

Raphael’s hands itched towards his Sai’s like he was contemplating pulling them out and trouncing Michelangelo right then and there.

Donatello watched his brother carefully, but didn’t uncross his arms. “He pinned me in my chair.” Said Donnie slowly, “Then kissed me. It was surprising, but consensual if that’s what you’re asking.”

Raph growled but nodded, his hands relaxing away from his weapons. 

“That’s what I thought I heard you say.” He muttered, that saddened, raw look slowly taking over his rage again, “Mikey just, he, he doesn’t do that! I mean, hell Donnie, if he bent over and wagged his tail in front of you one more time while I could see him I was going to throw him over my shoulder and drag him out of your lab straight to my room and deal with your questions later.”

His older brother shook his head and snapped, “Leo told him to leave you alone because it was painfully obvious to us that you were straight, that you weren’t interested in us as anything other than brothers. Now here I am thinking that’s completely the case, when you bring up what Mikey did. I thought you finally bent him over a table, that you gave in to fill some void that April made when she picked Casey, and that he told you…told you…”

Donnie had seen Raphael blush only a handful of times, and so to see his big brother suddenly burn about as red as the mask he wore, was as fascinating and alarming as seeing one of his experiments change the same color.

“What did Mikey tell you?” asked Raph flatly, his emerald gaze locked on Donnie’s as though expecting him to lie. 

Donatello tightened his arms against his plastron, his mind soaking up the information Raph had given him like a sponge. His explanation was making sense, so simple, so Raph, that he found himself barely able to cling to his anger anymore. 

“He said…” he stopped, the knot from before coming back, threatening to block all speech and he had to fight to force it down. 

“He said,” Donnie began again, “that I, that my first time should be with someone special, someone that I really wanted to be with. He said I could go to any of you, and I…I was hoping I could, that we…”

Raph’s eyes grew wide, his shoulders which had once been tense suddenly dropping, his fist unclenching as his face fell blank.

“I’m not straight. Never have been.” Said Donnie honestly, “I mean, sure I can appreciate the female figure, so maybe I’m more, I believe the term is, bi, then strictly gay, but April was, she…” he trailed off and took a deep breath, forcing himself to admit to his brother exactly what she was to him. “I didn’t want to be, ah, abnormal Raph. Normal young boys like girls, and April was, well, a way to distract myself from the three of you. You see, I didn’t think any of you would ever share how I felt, ever see it as, as normal, forget how I thought Sensei would handle it. So I tried to be normal, to like girls.”

Raph was still staring at him, unblinking, unmoving, his gaze locked on Donatello’s face like he was seeing him for the very first time. It was a little unnerving. 

Looking anywhere but at him, Donnie continued. “And for the record I was happy that April was happy, what had me so hurt when Casey came into the lair that day was the way he announced it, the way it felt like he was treating me like a thing that couldn’t be loved, or understand love, because of what I was. That’s why I was so upset, it was because of Casey’s words, not because of April choosing him. Being around you, all of you, has been torture for me over the years. Your presence, your smell, your touches, all of them, it was awful, especially when I thought you’d all end up despising me for it.” 

Donnie chuckled lightly and muttered. “Then when Mikey came in and pinned me to my chair I thought for sure I was dreaming. I thought long and hard about what he told me, almost didn’t do anything about it if I’m going to be honest, but then you, you know…” he trailed off and slowly looked up at his brother, locking his gaze with Raphael’s. 

The bigger turtle hadn’t moved from the spot, hadn’t so much as flinched or even twitched as far as Donnie could tell. They remained that way for what seemed like forever, until finally, Raph’s lips moved.

“You mean he didn’t tell you?”

Cocking an eyeridge Donnie shook his head. “Tell me what?”

The red banded turtle licked his lips, his gaze never leaving Donatello’s, and croaked, “That I’ve always, I mean… Mikey’s got Leo, and Leo’s got him.”

Becoming increasingly confused Donnie muttered, “And you have them, don’t you?”

Raph nodded. “Yeah, but they’re not…You.” He spoke the last word so softly that it sent tingles up Donatello’s spine. “I can’t go to Leo or Mikey like I can to you, I mean yeah, I love them and they’re mine but, they’re not. You.”

Donnie’s heart gave an aching twinge, a mix of pain and hope. Right then and there he had to know, had to have an answer to a single question. 

“What is this to you Raph?” he asked in barely a whisper, “This, with me, with Leo and Michelangelo. You made it sound so casual in there before, when you mentioned me possibly taking Mikey. Please, I need to know.”

He held his breath as Raph opened his mouth, then closed it, opened it again, then growled in frustration and shook himself. 

“It’s a feeling, and I can put it into words like with Leo and MIkey.” Raph hissed, looking away, his fists clenching and unclenching, “But it doesn’t feel right. It’s not…right to just say it to you.”

Donnie’s heart plummeted, but waited despite it, watching as his older brother seemed to struggle, a battle playing across his face so vivid Donnie could feel his insecurity rolling off of him in waves.

Refusing to look up, Raph pointed at him, his face finally set into determination. “Alright, I’m guna do it, but if you laugh,” he snarled, “I swear I’ll throw you on your plastron and sit on you until this conversation’s over.”

Donnie nodded, and suddenly Raphael was crossing the room, ridged, head down. His heart was beating so fast he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do; run, stay put, giggle nervously like a brainless dope, or melt into the floor. 

His brother stopped before him, only an inch or two away, still refusing to look up. Donnie heard him swallow, could smell his nerves beneath the rolling musk of leather and sweat that sent his tail quivering away from his shell, then Raph lifted his hands, unclenched his fists, and with the gentlest touch he ever felt from his violent brother, slid his fingers up along Donatello’s cheeks.

Goosebumps rose along his skin, his breath catching in his throat while tingles of warmth spread throughout him as Raph’s hands suddenly cupped his face, feather light, and stayed there.

Neither of them moved or said a word. Raph refused to look up, and it was all Donnie could do to keep his jellied legs from buckling out from beneath him.

He dropped his T-phone without meaning to, but didn’t dare move to pick it up, afraid he’d break the trance. It felt wonderful to be held like this, so strangely erotic and heartwarming that Donnie found himself struggling through the tingles and urges to accept his brothers gesture, and simply speak.

“Raph.” He whispered, reaching up to trace the calloused hands that held him, “Do you know what this is?”

It was a genuine question; one he would’ve asked regardless even if he hadn’t known the answer already.

“No.” said Raph softly, still refusing to meet his gaze. 

He smiled and closed his eyes, gently tracing the muscles along his older brother’s arms. “It’s a courtship ritual for the Trachemys scripta elegans.”

Raph grunted, and before he could ask for English, Donnie closed his eyes and hummed, “Its love Raphael. Some people refer to this as turtle kisses.”

He traced the thick muscles again down each arm and reached out to slide his hands along Raphael’s cheeks. His brother tensed but didn’t move as Donnie gingerly cupped his face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs along the surprisingly soft skin there.

“I love you to, Raphael.” He breathed, leaning in until their foreheads touched. “Even if you are an assuming shell for brained idiot sometimes.”

“I love you to, yeah big dork.” 

Donatello hummed and gently shifted, rubbing his cheeks side to side to simply feel the warm comfort of the bigger turtles palms against his skin. He could feel the warmth of his brother both in breath and touch, hear his contented sigh, and breathed in deep lungful’s of that wonderful scent that made his heart flutter and tail quiver with desire. 

Neither of them moved, to wrapped up in the actions of the other to wish to.

 _‘To think.’_ Thought Donnie, _‘If I had never had that underwater dream, I would’ve never looked up what this meant.’_

His tail shivered at the memory of it, and suddenly he wanted more, to feel more, to have more. Eyes still shut he shifted closer, feeling Raphael do the same. Their lips just barely brushed but didn’t meet, hot puffs of air telling him exactly where his brother was. Raph held still, his patience something Donnie had never in seen before. Until tentatively, Donnie pressed in further, and finally brushed his lips against his. 

Like a trigger had been set, Raph’s grip tightened and pulled him closer, their plastrons scraping as he pressed against him. One hand wrapped around Donnie’s neck, the other tugging at the edge of his carapace to pull him in as close as their bodies would allow.

Donatello moaned into him, a sound that seemed to encourage his brother further, for suddenly his tongue was darting out, pushing in past Donnie’s slackened lips to invade his mouth. 

His heart hammered against his ribs, the heat rising in his cheeks as he pressed tentatively back against the slicked muscle. Not even his dreams could’ve prepared him for the intensity of his first true kiss, the burning desire and need that Raphael pressed into him. 

Their tongues twined together, gliding back and forth, rolling around and fighting one another. Breathing hard through his nostrils Donnie released his brothers face, his arms shifting to wrap around Raphael’s neck instead.

He felt perfect, he tasted perfect, he was perfect; his meathead. 

Raphael growled into his mouth, his weight shifting to press his prize back.

Donnie realized what he was trying to do, push him back to lay him flat along his bed, and his eyes snapped open, dread kicking In. He could smell arousal, Raphael’s and no doubt his own, and despite how much he wanted what was no doubt to come next, he had to protect himself.

“Wa-wait!” panted Donnie, fighting to separate his lips from his demanding brothers. His brain stumbled to gather up the lie he had prepared, to force out an excuse so this moment wouldn’t be ruined, but lust had it hazed, and his plan quickly flat lined into a mess of a few blurted choppy words. “I’m, I’m different.”

Raph pulled away just enough, his breath hot against Donnie’s lips, “No.” he growled firmly, gently reaching up to slip the purple mask from his brothers face, then let it slide to the floor. Donnie’s eyes widened, his heart stopping for the briefest of moments as Raph removed his own and locked his gaze with his, “You know what you are? You’re mine.” Raphael promptly captured Donatello’s mouth again, his tongue aggressively snaking back inside to probe and claim every inch.

Donatello’s legs became jelly, weakly failing from beneath him as Raph pressed up against him, pushing him down atop his bed.

“FINALLY!! YE~ES!!” squealed a muffled voice so suddenly it froze Donatello in place, lying flat against the mattress with Raphael about to climb atop, their lips still joined.

Letting out a growl Raph ripped away and turned to the T-phone still laying on the floor. 

“Get out April!” Raph Snarled at it, “T-phone self-destruct!”

Donnie whimpered as he heard his phone sizzle and smelled it smoke, about to snap at his brother that he could’ve just hung it up, when Raph swallowed his words with a kiss that stole any fight he had growing.

Phone forgotten he parted his lips and allowed Raphael access once more, pulling him in as close as he could while his brother shifted atop him, hands moving to remove their elbow pads and belts before laying on either side of the taller turtle’s head as he pressed their bodies in harder.

After what seemed like an eternity of tingling pleasure, Raph finally pulled away with a sloppy pop, the both of them gasping for air, only to dive down for Donatello’s exposed neck.

“Mine.” Growled his brother, and without warning a hard bite stabbed into the crook of Donatello’s neck.

He cried out and churred despite the sting, that feeble sound seeming to spur his brother on. Raphael’s hips quickly began to grind against his, the growing bulges sliding against one another and Donnie could barely contain himself. Churring and moaning he dug his nails into emerald flesh and dragged them down, every twitch and tremble he caused sending fire straight to his steadily growing erection.

Raph let go long enough to hiss against Donnie’s neck, only to bite and growl again, pressing down harder, his movements frenzied and rough.

Rolling his hips in acknowledgment Donnie churred and rubbed against him, shifting to present more of his neck as his body relaxed, willing to submit, ready to be taken by the dominating turtle.

Raphael let out a rumbling churr against his flesh, one so deep it made Donatello’s eyes roll. He wanted to shift his legs, to part them for his soon to be mate, but Raph’s thighs kept him still.

Teeth nipped and pulled, drawing in the flesh to suck, to claim, to mark, and suddenly Donnie’s brain was twitching to life, whispering worry and fretting about what the others would think if they saw…

“Raph,” he groaned, “Stop, you’ll leave…” he gasped and churred as Raphael bit even harder and sucked in the skin, “Marks, no marks.”

Finally releasing him Raph shook his head, “No.” Donnie heard him grunt, a shudder running up his spine as Raph moved to lap against the side of his neck, his tongue sliding an impossibly warm and wet trail up his neck. “I want them to see.” He rumbled into Donnie’s skin, “I want them all to see, to know you came to me, to know you’re mine.” A growling churr came out as he sucked and nipped at the spot again, “I want _him_ to know he can never have you, that only _we_ can touch you, can see you like this, can feel you pressed against us.”

Donnie churred at those words and tightened his grip on Raph’s shell, imagining the growled answer as a promise to keep him safe, that his brother’s claim was a direct threat, a devastating assurance that anyone who crossed that line, who touched him without consent would surely pay.

“Yes.” Donnie gasped, rolling his hips desperately for more.

Gentler this time, Raph nipped and drew long swiping licks along his lover’s skin that had Donnie nearly begging. His shell was so tight now, his hidden manhood trapped inside as Raph bore down along it. It was becoming painful he was so hard, and oh how he wanted to just spread his legs, allow his brother access and discover how great true intimacy felt, when Raph shifted. His churr vibrated into Donatello and sent a shudder down his spine straight to his tail as Raph moved. 

Donnie moaned long and loud as Raphael created enough space to finally allow his erection freedom, the cool air hitting his member just as an overwhelming musk filled his nose.

Something warm slid hot against the side of his penis, sending Donnie arching back into the mattress as far as his carapace would allow. He spread his legs, grateful to finally be allowed to, and thrust up. A near constant churr vibrated from his throat as he felt Raph’s hand move, slowly trailing down the plates along his plastron, past his desperate member, to his tail.

Out of instinct he snapped it back up along his shell the second his brother touched it, fear momentarily taking its hold again. He knew he was different down there, knew that no matter what Raphael said or promised that he would notice, but Raph, as powerful and frenzied as he was, reached up, delicately wrapped his fingers around the shuddering appendage, and carefully coaxed it out.

“Shhh.” Raph rumbled, massaging it gently between his fingers, “Let go, listen to your body, come on, let it happen D.”

His tail trembled at the touch, electing gasps and churrs with every gentle brush. He snapped his eyes shut, _‘Please don’t get freaked out, please don’t get freaked out…’_ repeated Donatello, but all Raphael did was churr.

“Open your mouth.” He heard his brother husk.

At first he thought it was an odd request, his lips parting on demand despite it, when one of Raph’s fingers slid past his lips and brought with it realization. Prepping. 

The one benefit to his condition was something he never thought he’d enjoy, the _area_ down there, that was in no way shape or form anything other than an anus, produced small amounts of natural lubricant; but how was Raph supposed to know? Or better yet, what was he going to think when he found out?

Deciding to do his best to distract him, Donnie let go of his brothers shell and let his hands wander, going over every nick, every scar, every hunk of missing shell while he rolled his tongue around the salty digit, moving steadily down, until his fingers brushed its target.

Raph’s rumbling churr of approval vibrated into him as Donnie wrapped his fingers around the older turtle’s penis, experimentally stroking it and exploring the throbbing muscle before snatching up his own.

Instantly his brain began to catalog their similarities and differences; Raphael was larger than him in both length and height with more veins, though to his relief it wasn’t to alarming of a difference. 

Suddenly Raph pulled his finger free from Donnie’s tongue and shifted again, poising it tauntingly outside his entrance.

He locked his gaze on Raphael’s, and gasped when he felt the finger press in. 

If Raph was surprised Donnie couldn’t tell, for the beautiful feeling of being entered made his head roll with a loud and needy groan. In and out the digit began to move, twisting, bending, driving the taller turtle mad. His tail quivered as he bucked his hips and pumped their erections faster.

“Please.” He begged, “Raph, please!”

His brothers churr rumbled into him again. “Say it.” He husked, “Tell me what you want.”

In and out, rotating and bending. His heels dug into the mattress, his mouth open in a gasp of pure ecstasy.

“I want you.” Donnie churred.

“Say it.” Cooed Raphael again, and Donnie gasped.

“Please Raph, I, ahhh~, need you inside me. Take me!”

Needing no more prompting, Raphael pulled his finger free.

Donnie whimpered at the loss and began to stroke himself faster, when his brother grabbed hold of his wrists and pulled his hands away.

Desperate for friction Donnie tried to resist, but found himself helpless beneath the larger turtle’s weight. Raphael pinned him easily, keeping his hands up above his head while he moved to situate himself between Donnie’s open legs.

“Yeees~” Donnie churred when he felt Raph press against him, thigh against thigh, and then shuddered, a long needy moaning churr vibrating from his throat as he felt the tip of Raph’s cock pressing into him, quickly stretching him with a thick warmth that made his toes curl.

“Ooooh yeaaah~” groaned Raphael above him, stopping only when he had buried himself completely, their tails gently twining together in his pause, “Different’s good, fuck.” He grunted, and Donnie felt him shiver, “Different’s really good.” 

_‘This is happening,’_ thought Donatello as Raph let go of his arms and latched onto his hips instead, _‘This is really happening!’_

Panting hard, Raphael gave a tentative thrust, and the two of them saw stars.

Hooking his legs as far around his brother’s carapace as they would go, Donnie pulled him in just as Raph began to move, churring and moaning as he drove in and out of the purple turtles body.

Raphael’s name was the only word Donnie was able to form between grunts. 

Feral sounds were coming from his brother, his eyes glazed over and mouth wide as he thrust in and out, their bodies rocking in unison atop the bed.

He needed more, needed friction. Donnie whimpered but didn’t move, his erection bobbing with every thrust, until Raphael caught it in his hand.

Donatello’s head snapped back with a cry, his mouth open and panting hard as the feeling of a strange hand stroked his throbbing length and filled his senses with nothing but pleasure.

“Ahh, ahh, Raph!” he gasped between churrs, the fire within his gut slowly knotting and tensing.

He was going to cum, but his words failed him, needy cries coming out instead, white hot fire building and building until everything tensed and his mind went blank. His body jerked beneath his brother, his back arching until his head was snapped tight against the bed, every muscle twitching with pleasure as he shot thick sticky ropes of cum out over his brother’s hand and plastron.

Raph’s thrusts became faster and more erratic, a feral growl erupting from him as he lunged forward and latched onto Donnie’s neck once more.

“I,” grunted Raph between thrusts into his flesh, “Love, you, D.” Then with a loud and forceful cry he buried himself in as far as he could and shuddered as he came.

Donnie could feel his brothers cock pulsing within him, filling him up with his seed, still twitching and riding out the high atop him with a groan.

“Mine.” Donnie breathed, wrapping his teeth around the tender flesh of his brother’s neck.

He wasn’t sure what made him do it, but from the twitching and groans, Raph seemed to enjoy it.

Falling against Donatello’s plastron, Raph pulled himself out and remained there, his breath coming in hard and heavy gasps.

Donnie let go of his brother’s neck and flopped back as well, weakly lifting an arm to wrap up and around his mate.

“I love you to.” He sighed, and for the first time in his life, he was able to feel those strong arms shift and pull him in, strong and protective, and hold him.

“C’omer.” said Raph feebly, rolling them both on their side. Pulling him in close he held him there, refusing to let go, even when they both drifted off into the clutches of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. Well, I don't know about you all but I am supremely satisfied with how this chapter ended up.  
> Nothing better then angry first time make up sex! Woo!  
> Hope it was worth the wait for you all!!


	25. Ch. 25

It had only been a few hours since he wiggled free of his snoring lover’s tight embrace and snuck off to his lab. Neither Raph, Leo or Mikey had risen yet as far as he could tell, and for him right now that was exactly what he wanted.

His mind was a jumble of emotions; uncertainty, fear, excitement and yet, sadness. He wanted Raph, he knew he did, that wasn’t the issue. The fact that he had sex, amazing, wonderful, best night of his life sex for the very first time with one of his brothers who he now had to figure out a way to continue lying to, was the issue. 

How could he have allowed things to escalate so quickly with his condition? What if he was like the turtles he had read up on, the ones who could store sperm for years and fertilize eggs at will? What if the eggs he laid were actually able to be fertilized? What if he could actually become, dare he even think it…pregnant? 

He shuddered inwardly at the thought of what his family would do, say, think, and flipped a page in one of his more personal files.

From what he knew about himself his eggs were only theorized to be able to be fertilized, heck he wasn’t even sure if his brothers were even fertile enough themselves to be able to actually do the deed. They had all been exposed to the mutagen, so it was a good assumption, just not a safe one. 

There were a few things about his mutation however that could allow him to make a few safer assumptions about his affliction. He and his brothers had far more human attributes then they did turtle. Due to that, assuming he could only be fertilized during his cycle wasn’t so far-fetched of a theory. Assuming that fertilization wasn’t even possible due to the toxic exposures they had all frequently been exposed to, wasn’t a bad one either, it was just foolish. He would have to be safe, rather than end up sorry and stay away from them during his cycle.

Either way he should’ve held his brother off until he was sure, sedated him, heck, tasered him, or perhaps insisted on marking the occasion in a different way, like some gentle touching or rubbing, but no, he had let Raphael enter him, cum inside him, mark him…And he had loved it, wanted more, and if he didn’t run the moment he woke up he was going to end up straddling Raph and starting something else.

A tweeting sound came from his computer, signaling that one of the scans was complete. With an exhausted sigh, he closed his file and stuck it back into the drawer safeguarded by a home built fingerprint scanner, and checked the screen, finding Metalheads full system scan to be complete.

“Alright.” He sighed, “Let’s see if Raph was telling the truth, hu lil buddy?”

With a quick glance at the stationary robot, hooked up and whistling back at him from the other side of his desk, Donnie pulled up the scan and began to search through its findings.

Joint lubricant lines needed a tune up, there was a damaged wire somewhere in the left ankle, and ammunition was low; his AI, perfectly functioning. 

He stared dumbfounded at the screen for a moment, before deciding to check Metalhead’s memory and see exactly what he saw when the malfunction happened. 

Once the proper time code was plugged in, the screen came to life, replaying the video of the exact moment Donatello stormed from the bathroom. He could see Raphael bolting franticly out after him, his hand outstretched to grab and spin him around.

“Hang on! Just wait a second, I thought…Just hold up! I’m sor…”

“Metalhead! Get him!”

Donnie watched as Metalhead responded, his laser gun raised and aimed directly at Raph.

In seconds Raphael was cursing and leaping around the lab, dodging the lasers while still yelling for Donatello to come back.

“I’m sorry Donnie!” he roared, “Damnit why can’t you listen when I actually need you to!” 

His pain filled bellow tugged at Donatello’s heart strings.

“You stupid robot!” snarled Raph, “If you won’t stop, then I’ll smash yeah!”

He watched his brother lunge at the screen, Sai’s out, stabbing and slicing at every inch he could reach.

With each strike the video fuzzed, again and again, until the machine grabbed hold of one of Raph’s wrists and began to slam him repeatedly against the ground.

Donatello couldn’t help but cringe as Raph was flung around in the air, grunting and yelling with each hit against the concrete.

Finally, Raph was able to plant his feet and hold his ground. 

“Donnie!” he yelled again, his voice cracking under the strain, “Ragh! Stupid, stupid, me and my big mouth. He was try’in to, and I...I gota tell him I’m sorry, I got to talk to Don!”

Suddenly Metalhead stopped, the tweets and whirs sounding off like he’d just received an order. 

Donnie tilted his head and curiously paused the video, Raphael’s wide green eyes frozen in a constant state of rage and anguish across the screen. 

Raph had been right, Metalhead had just stopped.

“Interesting…” he mumbled under his breath.

“Indeed.”

A curious voice sounded beside his ear so suddenly it nearly sent Donatello clean out of his chair.

Spinning around with a startled yelp he found his Sensei, watching the screen with his head tilted and ears pricked.

“S-sensei?!” he stuttered, “When did you…”

“I noticed the light on and came to make sure all was well.” Said his father, calmly straightening while he contemplated the screen. “Like earlier this morning when I heard you and your brother.”

Donatello’s heart felt like it was about to crack through his plastron and leap onto the desk. “Sorry Sensei.” He gasped as he patted his chest and settled back in his chair, “Raph and I just, had a disagreement. That’s all.”

“Oh?” His father turned and looked at him, a playful smile on his furry face, “Are you sure that’s what you would like to call it?”

Heat began to rise in Donnie’s cheeks at the memory of the night before, his brother pressing him down against the mattress, thrusting inside him, becoming his mate.

Looking anywhere but at his father to hide his grin he nodded.

“Well in that case, Tang Shen and I had disagreements all the time, that’s how we made Miwa.”

And…then the happy feeling was gone.

“I recall one time…”

Spinning around in his chair Donatello went to Rise, “Ah yeeaaah, thank you Sensei but I’ve got quite a few…”

“Sit.”

Wishing he had stayed with Raph he sank slowly back into the seat, gritting his teeth and cringing as he painfully turned to face his father.

Splinter cleared his throat, seemingly unabashed by his son’s obvious discomfort, “As I was saying.” He continued, “I recall one time in particular, where we argued and yelled at one another over my responsibilities to the Hamato clan. She was so upset, and I at her, that I wasn’t sure we would be able to move past our fury. But we managed to. We forced our way through it with words full of fiery passion and apology that led us down to the kitchen floor. Nine months later, Miwa was born.”

Wanting nothing more than to sink _through_ the floor, Donnie rubbed at his face and muttered, “Is there a point to this besides torture?”

Splinter nodded, the playful smile slowly fading to be replaced by a gentle look of concern. “My point is, we regretted fighting, regretted the harshness behind our words we chose to throw at one another, but we never regretted the moments we shared together after, for our love for one another was never what was in question.” He seemed to straighten, his tail twitching, and asked, “You and your brothers have all explained your feelings to me in the past, including your brother Raphael. However, I recall you expressing an interest that contradicts what happened between the two of you a few hours ago. Is that why you are here, instead of with your brother?”

Torn between wanting to die right then and there at the thought of his father somehow knowing exactly what had transpired after his and Raph’s argument, and hurriedly come up with a plausible excuse, Donnie hesitated. “I…” he began, “I mean, I know what I told you about April then, but that was during a time when I never thought any of…You know, this, would be accepted by them, or, well, you.” Blushing more than he ever thought possible, he held his father’s gaze and said truthfully, “I don’t regret where things went last night, it’s what I wanted.”

His father gave a short nod and said, “So long as you are sure, and are not trying to enjoy falling down.”

Donatello chuckled, grateful that Master Splinter hadn’t decided to repeat the lesson, and nodded. “I’m sure.” He said, the reddening beginning to lesson into a fine blush along his cheeks, “I was just too concerned about how you and the others would react before to act upon it.”

Seeming satisfied with that answer Master Splinter’s concern faded back into a gentle smile. “As long as you are happy my son, which from the looks of that mark on your shoulder you were very happy last night. Am I right?” 

Yup. He should’ve stayed with Raph.

“So-o, Sensei.” Donnie sighed, trying desperately to ease the subject away from anything other than his newly discovered sex life, “You’re really not bothered by this? By us I mean, being together as more than just brothers?”

He watched his father’s face as he contemplated the question, waiting for any sign of mistruth or displeasure. 

“Yes.” He finally said, closing his eyes with a definitive nod. Donnie had just begun to relax and plan his next question, when his father opened his eyes again and fixed them intently on Donatello. “And, no.”

For the first time his normally solid composure shattered as his face fell and the color drained from it.

“I will tell you exactly what I have told your brothers when they asked me that same question.” Continued his father, “That I have long expected some kind of affections to spur among the four of you, out of sexual frustration or simply an attraction to those of your own species. Because of the mutagen, I never expected the four of you to develop into adolescents to the standards that humanity has set, standards that were instilled into me as a child, and hammered in as an adult. I decided that I would not allow those standards to affect you, to change how you developed and grew, nor would I attempt to dissuade you from any feelings to allow you the chance to experience life as well as one could with a life filled with secrecy.” 

Donnie watched as the old rat smiled gently, every inch of him emanating nothing but truth. 

“I may not be able to completely ignore the standards that were instilled in me.” Said Splinter slowly, “But that does not, and will never mean, that I do not love you, nor will it mean I will be unable or unwilling to respect the relationship you develop with one another. Quite the contrary. It will simply mean that I need to adjust, need to grow accustom to something I have been told is wrong my entire life. For as long as you truly love one another and are happy, who am I to say otherwise? Just do an old rat a favor, and kindly leave any promiscuous behavior behind closed doors.”

Now that was something Donatello could respect. He smiled, his fear forgotten and stood from his chair to wrap his father in a tight embrace. “Thank you.” He whispered gratefully, feeling the gentle return of his hug. 

“You do not need to thank me.” He heard his father reply, “I am only grateful that my sons can experience something I feared you never would. Although…” his voice dropped into a whisper, “Waking up alone after such an experience can be just as harmful as words thrown in a fight. You do not need to explain to me why you are here, however, honesty can heal faster than any apology.”

When he let go, Donnie realized why he said what he did. Raphael was standing in the door frame to his lab, watching them cautiously with a guarded look of apprehension.

Guilt lanced through Donatello at the sight of him, his heart dropping and mind racing back to its original battle; what was he going to tell his brother? Should he actually be honest? Should he lie? Should he tell him he thought everything was going too fast and wanted to stop?

_‘Heck no...’_ he thought, _‘That’s no way to start a relationship…I can’t tell him, but…’_

“Training will begin in an hour.” Said Splinter as he moved for the door, “I should expect you both there early since you seem so wide awake, correct?”

“Hai, Sensei.” Called Donatello, Raphael grunting something similar as their father walked past, yet his gaze didn’t move, remaining only on his brother’s with that heart clenching look of sadness and concern.

It wasn’t until their father was down the steps and out of site that Raphael begin to move. “Hey.” He called gently.

Donnie smiled and weakly returned his greeting. “Hey. I was just checking out Metalhead’s AI to see where the malfunction was. I was about to come back when I ran into Sensei.”

Raph nodded and paused beside the metal turtle, looking it and the wires over before glancing back at Don. Emerald eyes searched chocolate brown, still painfully guarded and unsure. “You ok?” he finally asked, “Your spot was cold, you’ve been gone a while.”  
Pausing mid click, Donnie plopped back into his chair, closed his eyes and sighed. _‘Honesty.’_ He thought, clicking closed the final scan; one that was comparing his DNA to Xevers. ‘How the Shell am I supposed to do that?’

He could lie, he should lie, tell him anything other then what he was really doing, and yet…

“I’m fine.” He mumbled, “I just...” opening his eyes again Donnie looked up at him and held his gaze. “I’m sorry.” At least that much was true. “I should’ve come back a while ago but, I started thinking and…”

_‘Honesty…’_ nagged a small voice in the back of his mind again, _‘He made it clear last night, did he not? He loves you, he wants you, and he doesn’t care how different you are so long as you’re his, and he’s yours.’_

Maybe he could explain things to his brother one day, but not now, not today or anytime soon. Besides, if he loved Raph, wedged his way so far into his and Leo’s and Mikey’s hearts that they wouldn’t dream of hurting him, maybe they wouldn’t hate him forever, especially if he assured them he was working on a cure. They would understand, surely they would, maybe even be relieved that he could be rid of such a disturbing ailment. 

“I just wish things hadn’t moved so quickly, that I’d…said things differently,” he continued, “that’s all.”

Raph was quiet, to quiet, his eyes still searching his.

Donatello swallowed, and for the first time before any of his brothers, willingly allowed his feelings to show; his uncertainty, his fear, his guilt, and desperation for his brother to still love him and not walk away.

Raph saw it, curiously taking it all in, before he leaned away from the desk and slowly moved around it.   
“Does this,” began Raph, stopping before his brother’s chair. Donnie held his gaze, his chest tightening and fought the instinct to hide, to run and keep him at bay. “…Have anything to do with what you told me? About you being, uh, different?”

An overwhelming urge to flee kicked in, and it was everything Donatello could do just to remain in his seat. Clenching his hands around the armrests he anchored himself in his chair and looked anywhere but at his brother. Heart hammering, he nodded ever so slightly.

He felt Raph come closer, then lean in, his hands gently closing over Donatello’s. “It’s a pretty awesome different if you ask me.” He chuckled, “Do you want’a talk about it?”

“No.” Said Donnie, a lot sharper and faster than he had meant to. “Its…” humiliating, awful, disgusting, horrifying, “Embarrassing…” 

There was no way his brother could miss how tense he was, couldn’t notice how hard it was for him to simply remain in that chair, yet still his voice remained gentle. “And yet you trusted me enough to tell me, and let me touch you?”

Focusing on his screen, an old picture of everyone together, smiling and waving at the camera while Michelangelo leapt back to join them right before it was taken. “I should’ve said something other then what I did.” Mumbled Donnie, “But…I just didn’t want you to get concerned, start asking questions, or…” 

“Hey.” Said Raph quickly, giving his hands a gentle squeeze. “It’s personal, I get it. You have no idea how much it means to me that you trusted me enough to tell me and let me in like that. But I meant what I said Don. You’re mine, and I’m yours. Just like Leo, just like Mikey. I don’t care how different you are, even if it was the best thing I’ve ever felt, me and the guys are going to love you no matter what. I mean that D.”

Finally, Donnie gathered up enough strength to rip his sight away from the screen and hold his brothers gaze. 

“I’ll even tell them not to talk about it until you’re ready.” Raph continued, smiling a little when Donnie turned to face him, “You know, explain what to expect so that way Mikey and Leo, well, ok mostly Mikey won’t try and play twenty questions with you.”

He was ok with it. Raphael was actually ok with it! He wasn’t asking, he wasn’t pushing, poking or even prodding, just blatantly accepting him despite the oddities. 

A small smile of his own twitched across Donnie’s face. As soon as he had that cure everything was going to be fine and he knew it.

“Thanks Raph.” mumbled Donatello, his death grip on the armrests beginning to slacken some, “That means a lot to me.”

“We’ve all got baggage Donnie.” Said Raph, “And if I hadn’t already spilled my guts to you I’d be all for doing it again.” He closed his eyes and sighed, “But we have training in an hour, and honestly I’m way to tired to even want to try blurting out feelings again. It’s a lot of work man.”

Donnie chuckled and sat up in his chair. “You’ll get the hang of it.” He said, slipping one of his hands free to cup his brother’s cheek. “Just, promise me something, ok?” and when his brother nodded he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead in against his. “One day I’m going to tell you something,” he said quietly, “and when I do, can you promise me you’ll do your best not to freak out?”

His brother chuckled and muttered, “As long as you don’t tell me your contagious with shellacne then I think I’ll be able to do that.”

_‘Contagious?’_ he thought, leaning in again to give his brother a gentle kiss in thanks, _‘No, not contagious. Just disturbing. But don’t worry, I’ll fix it.’_


	26. Ch. 26

True to their word, Raphael and Donatello were at practice early, kneeling patiently before their Sensei while they waited for their brothers to join them.

If anything, seeing the look on Leonardo’s face when he walked in made the lack of sleep and early show to practice so much more worth it; for the moment the eldest laid eyes on Raphael covered in bruises, stitches, and long clawing scratch marks, then Donatello with a bruised and bitten up neck, he looked as though someone asked him to explain quantum physics. Michelangelo on the other hand, took one look at them, and beamed. 

Master Splinter had them working on team exercises, building on their different strengths and weaknesses while having them simultaneously increase their communication skills under pressure. One by one their Sensei would narrow in on one of the team, attacking them in a mock battle while the others would have to use a group effort to protect and save them. All in all, training went pretty well, despite the confused and searching glances Leo kept throwing him, the smug and all to proud look Raphael kept tossing back at their leader, and the enormous all to knowing grin that seemed permanently locked on Michelangelo’s face.

Once practice was over and Master Splinter dismissed them, that’s when things became interesting. 

“I TOLD YOU SO!” Mikey practically squealed, his enthusiasm unable to be contained as he bounced about the main room, “In. Your. Face! Uh!” With a joyous punch into the air he began to sing. “I was right, you were wrong! Oh yeah! Uh-hu, uh-hu, uh-hu! Mikey was right. O-oh yeah!” 

As their little brother proceeded to dance and flounce his victory around the TV, Leo sighed and plopped down beside Donatello, now sitting on the couch, laptop in hand, with Raph in his beanbag chair right beside him watching some show Mikey had found at the dump. “Alright Donnie...” Began Leo, the telltale look of disbelief and concern beginning to push through the shock he had worn throughout practice. 

Donnie knew what he was about to say, what he was about to imply, and from the low warning growl that came from Raph, so did he. “I’ve never been straight.” Said Donnie, eyes glued on his screen as he typed up a few secondary codes to attack the hollo devices security systems. “At least not really. I can appreciate the female form, but in reality I dove after April in hopes of side tracking my feelings for the three of you as I never thought any of you would accept them, let alone reciprocate them.”

“Really?” muttered Leo, sounding more stunned then surprise, “I mean, I get it I do, but you were so…so…”

“Yes I know.” Sighed Donatello, raising his voice a little as Mikey pranced past them chanting, _who’s right? Mikey’s right!_ “Clingy, obsessive. It was a very confusing time for me, and before you ask, no I was not upset about April being with Casey, I was upset about what Casey said to us when he announced it.”

“Hu.” He heard Leo mumble, “Really? Raph didn’t push you or anything?”

“Leo…” Growled Raph.

“It’s a genuine question and you know it.” Said Leo quickly.

“Actually,” interrupted Donatello, shifting his leg to press it reassuringly against the angry turtles draping arm. “Raph didn’t believe me when I approached him on the subject. We got into a fight and I ended up sic’ing Metalhead on him.”

Raphael’s arm wound its way around Donnie’s calf as he spoke, his glare so searing that Donnie could feel it burning past him on its way to Leo.

“When Metalhead malfunctioned,” continued Donatello, “Raph came and found me. He explained himself, I explained myself, one thing led to another, we had a wonderful night, and now were here.”

“See?” snapped Raph, and Donnie couldn’t help but smile.

“Ok, ok.” Said Leo quickly, “Just one more question then before we all sit down and talk about this.”

“Talk about what…” growled Raph, but Leo ignored him.

“What spurred this? I get being nervous about coming to us, we all were when we first started exploring our emotions towards one another, but I mean, you weren’t exactly showing any signs of being interested in Mikey, and he was all over you. Then suddenly, poof, your all for it? No fuss, no being weirded out, no questions?”

Donatello couldn’t help but smile even wider, his fingers flying across the keyboard as he finished up the final lines of his programming. 

Mikey appeared right then, popping up from behind the couch like a rabbit from its hole. “Oh he was interested all right.” He giggled madly, “I was just going about it the wrong way, but I figured him out! Donnie’s a super sub dude, he wanted the Mikester on top, not bottom.”

Unable to help but blush, Donnie nodded. “He pinned me to my chair while you and Raph were out.” he elaborated quickly, “And kissed me. Then promptly explained everything, including why you didn’t want me to know of your relationship. Which I do not take offence to, by the way.”

“Yup!” said Mikey quite proudly, flopping over the side of the couch to wrap Donatello in a tight hug. “I can’t wait to have a mirageatwat!”

Cringing inwardly at the inaccuracy, Donnie said quickly, “It’s a manajatwa, or more accurately, a ménage à trois, and that’s for a threesome. This would be a foursome, or, partie carrée.”

“See!?” squealed Mikey, his hug only tightening, “He’s already thinking about it! How awesome is this dudes!?” 

“Mikey I swear!” snapped Raph, his grip on Donnie’s leg tightening in a fierce but protective grip as he turned to snarl at the youngest, “If you don’t lay off and slow down I’m guna…”

“It’s fine.” Said Donatello, his smile widening as he felt Leo’s gaze on him as well, “Besides, I’d love to find out what this, bro night is all about.”

He heard Leo chuckle, and suddenly he felt so much closer than before. “One step at a time Mikey.” Said Leo, his shoulder brushing feather light against Donnie’s, “First we need to go over a few things.”

“Like what?” growled Raph again, and this time Leo returned it.

“You know what Raph.”

Donnie paused in his typing to peek over his screen. Raph was glaring at their older brother, and to Donatello’s surprise Leo was standing his ground, his face set into a stern leader look that they normally didn’t see outside of training or battle.

“Dudes, chill…” mumbled Mikey, and for a moment Donatello thought they were about to spring at one another, when finally, Raph looked away with a moody grunt and focused back on the cartoon.

“Um, alright then,” said Donnie uneasily, looking from Leo to Raph then back, “what do we need to talk about?” 

Once Raph looked away, Leo did the same, breaking the stare to focus back on Donatello and Mikey still wrapped around the taller turtle’s shoulders. “Well,” said Leo slowly, “firstly there are ground rules. The most important one being, the team comes first. No matter what happens at home, we fight together, protect each other, and move as one.”

Donatello nodded, typed in the final few lines of code and saved his project. “Ok, that sounds logical and fair.” 

“Next. Everything we do,” continued Leo, “we do together. Meaning that even though we have our favorites to go to, like you and Raph, and Mikey and I, there are no claims. There will be no jealousy, and no fighting over one another. We love each other, all together, or nothing. The moment we start fighting, what we have, ends.”

Finding no fault in his rules so far, Donatello nodded. “Trust me,” he hummed softly, pleased to feel all three of them tense, “I won’t have an issue there. I’ve had feelings for you for a while now, plus I find all three of you physically appealing. Bro night will be fun, won’t it?”

“Awesome dude~” squeaked Mikey, nuzzling into Donatello’s neck.

Leo cleared his throat and said quickly, “Well good then. So, uh, lastly, since we don’t need to keep you in the dark about this anymore, Master Splinter has made it very clear that he does not want to catch us in the act. Which means, Mikey, hands to yourself outside of closed doors.”

Mikey giggled but nodded just as Donatello did the same. 

“He already went over that little detail with me.” Said Donnie, “Right after his attempt at a sex talk.”

All three of them groaned around him. If there was one thing they mutually shared, it was the pain of knowing one of their brothers had suffered alone through one of their father’s attempts at, the talk.

“You failed to mention that.” Grunted Raphael, “Was it that bad?”

“Let me put it to you this way.” Sighed Donnie, pinching the bridge of his nose, “I now know how Karai was conceived.” 

Mikey made a sickened sound while the two older turtles shivered beside him.

“Sorry I asked…” he heard Raph mumble.

Glancing over at Leo, Donnie found him with a sympathetic grimace. “At least your talk hasn’t been that bad.” He said lightly, “Nothing sounds unreasonable or something I’m not up for.”

Leo’s grimace however didn’t fade, if anything it seemed to get a bit worse. “Yeaaah…” he muttered, “Were not exactly done yet Donnie. We still need to talk about…well…”

Mikey gasped and snapped his head up at that. “Are we guna talk about it!?” he asked in excitement, “Can we, can we, pleeease?!”

Donnie raised an eyeridge and looked curiously around.

“Mikey…” growled Raphael, though his eyes never left the screen.

Leo ignored the youngest and took a deep breath, seeming to gather himself before he mumbled, “It’s about you Donnie. Something I’ve been avoiding discussing because I didn’t want to risk disrupting the team, however, with the changes this past fall…”

_‘Oh!’_ Thought Donnie, his eyes widening in sudden understanding as Leo struggled to find the right words, _“Is he actually going to bring up my scent?”_

“You smell good Donnie.” Grunted Raph, and Leo seemed to instantly relax, letting out a sigh in relief that he hadn’t been the one to say it.

“Really good.” He admitted, blushing a little as he looked away.

“Yeah!” chimed in Mikey, “Like fuck you into the floor good bro.”

Heat began to rise in Donnie’s cheeks at the directness of it, but his mind was buzzing. This was exactly what he had hoped for, and though he certainly hadn’t been expecting it right this moment, he was all for milking them for every ounce of information they possessed on the sensitive subject. 

Genuinely curious, he fixed each of his brothers with a searching look; the only one willing to meet it with bright enthusiasm, Michelangelo. “And this, smell, happens, when exactly?” he asked.

“Twice a year.” Grunted Raph, “Like clockwork since you were thirteen.”

Leo cleared his throat and added, “Spring and fall time.”

Closing his laptop Donatello slowly leaned up and fixed his eldest brother with a contemplating look. He had two options, option one, admit he knew and force them to spill, or option two, play dumb and gently coax the information out of them. 

“Leo wouldn’t let us bring it up.” Pouted Mikey in his ear, “He thought you’d freak out over it because of what it does to us. Like seriously dude, sex during your awesome time is like, way better than any other time of the year! Its amazing.”

Donnie swallowed and nodded, the red in his neck slowly creeping up his cheeks. “I know.” He said slowly, deciding for once to give them a break. 

Leo blinked in what seemed to be shock while Mikey giggled again and began nuzzling his neck. Raph however didn’t move, his gaze fixed on the TV as every inch of him slowly grew ridged in his beanbag chair. 

“At least, I figured it out after _someone_ turned into a bloodhound and started magically pulling tracks out of thin air.” He continued, a little pleased when Leo flinched from him like he’d been burned, “A scuff in the mud my shell. Cheater.” 

“Oooo.” Taunted Mikey, wiggling a little as Leo began to squirm. 

The blue banded turtle’s eyes widened as he floundered to speak. “D-did not!” he finally choked, “If anyone cheated Mikey did! And…no, hold on.” He stopped and shook himself, forcing himself to calm down and return to the topic, “Donnie, what the heck _is_ it?”

Crossing his arms self-consciously, Donnie shrugged, inwardly praying that they would buy what he was about to tell them. “I’m not entirely sure.” He lied, “I don’t even know what it is you’re smelling. It took a lot of tests just for me to determine if whatever you were smelling was actually coming from me. My best guess is that it’s a chemical from my lab, maybe even something from our turtle DNA that’s left over from before our mutation, either way I’m handling it and working on a way to get rid of it.”

He waited, cautious on the inside while his face displayed a more casual concern.

What he expected to see was relief, or perhaps even some sort of curiosity, not the instantly horrified looks on both Mikey and Leo as they realized just what he meant.

Mikey let out a gasp and flung himself over the couch. “You can’t get rid of awesome time!” he yelped, “It’s so good, like spicy gummy worms good! On Pizza! With Jellybeans! And mushrooms and pickles and garlic and…”

As Mikey continued to rattle on, his list of toppings steadily growing weirder, Leo leaned forward and said hastily, “What Mikey means is that you don’t need to get rid of it. We like it, a lot, it’s never been an issue until recently because the effects on us are controllable. We just need to find a way to, maybe, dim it a little. That’s all.”

“Dim it?” repeated Donnie, when he felt Raphael growl, a deep threatening sound that made him tense. “Were not the only ones who can smell it Don.” And with those words alone the attitude of all three of them began to change.

Mikey grew quiet, Leo’s dark blue eyes hardened, while Raphael seemed to pulsate rage, his grip on Donatello’s leg which had grown slack suddenly tightening back to a possessive hold.

“Slash.” Said Donatello softly, unable to meet their gazes this time, “I realize that now. Like I said. I’m handling it.”

“Donnie.” Said Leo firmly. “Trust me when I say we know what he will do to you. We know how it effects us, and we have control. He doesn't. That scent, whatever it is, is clouding his mind over with…with…”

“Lust dude.” Finished Mikey, and Leo nodded.

“Exactly.” He continued, “Lust. Raph went head to head with him a while back, and Slash swears he’s not after you or any of us, which means he doesn’t know who the scent is coming from, just that it’s coming from here. That’s why I snapped at you as badly as I did when April offered to go out collecting samples with you. She can’t fight him off by herself, and we know you wouldn’t be able to bring yourself to leave her behind if Slash attacked.”

The very thought of having to abandon April to the mercy of Slashes rage, made Donnie’s stomach twist. He closed his eyes and tightened his arms across his plastron, and if Raph hadn’t been holding into his leg as instantly as he was, he probably would’ve curled them up straight to his chest. He knew what Slash would do if he caught him, but if April got in the way…She’d die, plain and simple.

“We don’t want it to go away dude.” He heard Mikey say gently, “Just to not be so, BAM, in your face when it happens. That way, Slash won’t be able to find you, and Raph won’t be a zombie.”

Curiously, Donatello opened his eyes and tilted his head. “Zombie?” he repeated, sure that he had misheard. 

Neither Raph nor Leo said a word as Mikey nodded, the two of them stiffening. “Uh, yeah. We all get weird little quirks around awesome time. Like, yeah we all get super horny and stuff, but Leo gets really protective and snappy. Oh, and ends up with a ton of energy. He can spar for hours and not get tired D, I swear, it’s so awesome!” His bright blue eyes grew wide as he pointed to himself and said, “I get this super awesome urge to just hug everyone. Like, if I could hang onto you and snuggle forever I’d be the happiest turtle ever! It also makes me want to pin Slash down and slowly peel his shell from his spine while he screams in agony, or rip off his fingers one by one for going near you…I can’t decide.”

Donatello felt his jaw drop as his little brother stopped to ponder which form of dismemberment he’d prefer.

“Ah, forget it.” Mikey sighed, “I don’t really care about it until you start smelling good anyway, once it happens again I’ll let you know which one it is, k?”

Unsure of what to say to his little brothers admission of spontaneous aggression, Donnie simply nodded and let Mikey continue his rambling.

“Then Raph gets all, grr, and shovy with Leo during the day and is like, crazy horny. If you like lots of rough dominating sex, dude just you wait! He can go twice!”

“Mikey…” growled Raph, but their little brother kept going despite the warning.

“Then at night one of us has to stay with him because…”

“Mikey.” Hissed Leo this time, sharp enough to jolt the youngest out of his rambling. “Why don’t you go get Ice Cream Kitty. She hasn’t been out of the freezer today, I’m sure she misses you.”

Eyes sparkling, Mikey suddenly slapped his hands together and gasped, “I knew you loved her!” before leaping forward to wrap the eldest in a bone crushing hug.

“I never said I didn’t, she’s just too messy to have in the bedroom without a bowl, that’s all.” chuckled Leo, but Mikey was already lost, his attention locked on the kitchen as he launched over the side of the couch and sprinted off to find his pet.  
Donnie however was focused on Raphael, the tense turtle still latched onto his leg like he thought his taller brother was about to up and run from the room.

“Leo…” started Raph, and edge to his tone that Donatello knew all too well as a warning not to push him. 

Leonardo must have heard it loud and clear, for all he said was, “Easy Raph.” Before he turned his attention back to Donnie. “Mikey just means that were all affected differently by your scent, besides the increased desire to, ah, well you know.” 

“Have sex?” offered Donatello, inwardly thrilled to see Leo blush so hard at the mere mention of it.

Clearing his throat, Leo nodded. “Yeah.” And muttered, “He’s just a little overzealous, you know how he can get.”

Donnie nodded. Of course he knew. Mikey’s endless energy and enthusiasm was something he both hated and admired about his little brother.

“Anyway.” Continued Leo. “There’s more, but…” he trailed off, his gaze drifting down to the bigger turtle in a way Donnie had never seen before. It was loving, concerned, and yet completely understanding. “…That’s for him to talk to you about. Which he will before spring hits, right Raph.” 

Donnie glanced back down in time to see Raph nod, his gaze still locked on the television screen. “That’s ok.” he said gently, a smile spreading across his lips, “We all have baggage, don’t we?”

He swore he felt Raph tense again, only to instantly relax, his head coming back to lull against his beanbag chair with the faintest hint of a smile on his face.

“Thanks Leo.” He grunted, “I’ll get the horn ball back later.”

Unable to stop himself from grinning, Donnie tilted his head and asked playfully, “Oh? How so?”

Raph hummed for a moment, his smile turning into a grin of his own before he mumbled, “It involves tying him up, torture, making him beg, a lot of fun stuff that Leo and I are going to have to introduce you to. Right bro?”

Leo murmured his agreement, Donnie’s breath catching as the eldest suddenly leaned in, his lips gently skimming along the sensitive parts of his neck.

Yeah, this was better than his dreams, so much better. 

Leo pulled away, pausing just out of reach of a kiss and smiled. “Boy am I glad we don’t have to lie anymore.” He breathed, when an ear splitting squeal sliced through the air, making everyone flinch. 

A flash of red and yellow shot across the lair, pausing just long enough to latch onto Donatello’s free arm and say, “Hi, I need him!” before ripping Donnie with a yelp off the couch, straight up and out of the lair; leaving Raph and Leo sitting there, blinking in dismay, as the dust cloud shape of their brother slowly settled back into the cushions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grr...This chapter gave me such grief. I started it like four times and just kept scrapping it. I hope you guys like the final draft!


	27. Ch. 27

Technically they weren’t supposed to go to the surface during the day time, the threat of being seen being too great due to the amount of people, light, and activity. However, there was a time when they were able to surface during the day, a technicality that Donatello had used to his advantage many times before. 

Not many New Yorkers looked up when it rained and snowed at the same time, and that was if they were outside without an umbrella to block their view. Those who weren’t scurrying for a taxi, bus or building, were inside where it was warm, the windows distorted by the wet mush that hit them, and could barely see what was happening along the streets, let alone what was flitting across the roof tops against a dark cloudy sky. 

The docks were especially quiet during times like this, even more so on a late Sunday afternoon when the bosses sent their people home early, leaving them a nice, warm and toasty, crane cabin to warm up in. A few tweaks of the security later, and Donatello had a clear view through every camera in, around, and along the docks and warehouses.

April didn’t seem to mind the tight space, if anything the added warmth was as welcomed to her as it was to him, that is if she even felt it with how energized she seemed to be now.

Donatello had seen April excited before, seen the glow in her cheeks and the sparkle in her eye that meant she was ready to listen and talk for hours, but now she was giddy, bursting with joy over something she should’ve dismissed as wrong a long time ago.  
In need of a cat scan she most certainly was, but at least he was beginning to appreciate having someone he could talk to.

“Come on.” She giggled, “Tell me.”

Cheeks burning, Donnie shook his head and focused on the security screen. “I don’t see why you need to know about it, it’s not exactly something people should be openly discussing.”

“Oh come on!” she giggled again, “There’s no way you can expect me not to ask after hearing the two of you confess your love, you practically telling Raph about your secret, and him accepting you just like that!” sighing she clasped her hands together and cuddled them under her chin, “It must have been so romantic.”

Unable to keep his grin at bay any longer, Donatello shook his head again, ignoring the sheepish smirk that popped on April’s face the second she saw it. 

“Alright then.” She said, straightening up to accept his challenge. “I’ll just have to talk about the hot steamy sex Casey and I had this morning instead.”

Donatello didn’t realize it was possible to choke on air until that very moment. 

“You what!?” he gasped, his face turning a new shade of red, “Because of...of…”

Quickly April waved him off before he could continue and said casually, “Don’t flatter yourself, Casey was awake, and whenever he’s awake he likes to try and start something. Which brings me back to what I was saying.”

“Please don’t.”

“So, ok, here’s what happened.” Continued April, completely ignoring his obvious squirms of discomfort, “Casey was himself, which means hands everywhere, grabby and touchy, trying to start something.”

“No, really.” Said Donnie again, his face heating up more than he ever thought possible, but April just kept going.

“I wasn’t going to let him at first because I was tired, coming down from my excitement after hearing the two of you express your love for another, then you practically telling him about your secret and him accepting you.” She sighed breathlessly and slapped a hand over her heart. “That was the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard come out of Raph. I was so happy for you I was almost in tears!”

Donnie glanced away, his smile creeping back despite his embarrassment and sighed, “Yeah, it was pretty romantic for him, wasn’t it?” 

She giggled in agreement and hummed, “It so was.” Then sighed, “Anyway, back to my story.”

Admitting defeat, he glanced back up at her to listen, a hand hiding his amused grin. 

“Casey was being pretty insistent,” she chuckled, “which is normal for him after a night of beating thugs and foot ninjas. I remember shoving him off me and thinking, God I wish I could just tie him up sometimes…” When she sighed, a devilish smile slowly, stretching across her face, “And so I did.”

“You didn’t.” he gasped from behind his hand.

Her smile only widened. “Oh I did,” she said softly, “tied him right up to the head board until he was begging for release. I got to be a dominatrix for the night, and let me tell you, I had a blast and he slept like a rock.”

Donnie’s eyes widened, “And he just let you?” he asked in disbelief, “Casey doesn’t seem like the submissive type.”

All April did was chuckle, leaning back into the cranes chair with her arms crossed against her chest. “Oh he’s not.” She giggled shyly, “But if there’s one thing I’ve realized after being with Casey, is that sometimes the big guys like to be, well…” her cheeks tinged a bright shade of pink as she looked away and sighed, “Strapped down and overpowered once in a while.” Eyes glinting, she focused back on Donatello and grinned, “You know, I bet Raph and Leo might be the same way. Nothing says I trust you more than submitting to your lover.”

“Is this really what normal human friends talk about?” he asked, refusing to move his hand from his smile as he looked over the security screen once more. 

“How would I know?” she asked, “The only friends I’ve had have been Casey and Erma, and she turned into a Krang.”

Nodding in understanding, he took a deep breath and murmured, “Fair point. Which I guess means it’s only fair I share a little then.”

As though those few words were a green light to go, April shot to the edge of her seat and asked breathlessly, “Was it amazing? Was he still romantic? Did he notice anything? Did you tell him?”

With his cheeks now the color of Raphael’s mask, Donatello pulled his legs in closer and said softly, “Yes, it was amazing April. The best night of my life. He laid me down along the sheets and made me feel so, Loved. But no, I didn’t tell him anything. Though we did talk about my change in scent so…”

“Oh my gosh!” she squealed, “How much do they know? I mean, you have to tell them now right?”

 _‘Typical April.’_ He thought with a chuckle. Shaking his head with his smile still intact, he searched the different screens for the patrolman.

“One day, maybe.” He mumbled, “Raph was, was…So sweet and understanding. He just wanted to reassure me, let me know that he loved me no matter what and, well…” sighing at the memory, he looked up, finding April smiling wide as well with her eyes sparkling and hands tucked tight up beneath her chin, “Thank you April.” He said gently, “If you had never pushed me, I’d probably still be fighting myself and never would’ve considered letting any of my brothers this close. It’s the happiest I’ve ever been and it’s only been a day.”

“See?” giggled April, “They will love you no matter what Donnie, I told you they would. Now all you need to do is…”

“Figure out a cure and get rid of this condition.” Said Donnie happily, “Then once it’s finally gone for good, I can tell them all about it. They’ll be so relieved, maybe a little weirded out, but all I have to say is it’s from a Krang experiment or mutagen exposure, and they’ll leave it at that. Maybe a little teasing…"

“Donnie…” whispered April.

“But that’s to be expected.” He continued, ignoring the agonizing way she seemed to call his name. “They’ll love me too much by then to stay mad at me for long, yes maybe they’ll be a little grossed out but after a few years or so they’ll be over it and…”

A soft touch against his shoulder stopped him mid speech, his eyes snapping closed the second he felt her gaze burning into him.

“Donnie.” She said again, just as gentle and soft as the first time, “They love you because you’re you. Just because you were born differently from them, doesn’t mean they’ll stop caring about you. I heard Raph with my own two ears, he loves you, and has for just as long, if not more, then you have.”

 _‘No…’_ he thought, opening his eyes to meet her saddened gaze as steadily as he could, _‘They love me because they think I’m normal...’_

“I know you don’t understand.” He said slowly, “And that’s ok April. But I will fix this, I have no choice but to now.” Resting his hand on hers he smiled gently and said, “I promise I will tell them, _after_ , I get rid of this horrible affliction.”

She sighed, her face hardening into a determined look that could only mean one thing; he was about to get an earful. When she paused, her gaze drifting to the screen at his side, the slightest hint of confusion entering her blue eyes.

“Uh, Donnie?” she mumbled, “Are the little fish supposed to be along the surface?”

At first he was confused, tilting his head and following her gaze to the security screen, wondering what the heck she could possibly be talking about, when he saw them. 

Lunging up to catch the snow was Lucas, his brother Ade a little bit away from him, examining what looked like a small white ball.

The sound that came out of Donatello as he took in the scene, was a mix between a strangled shriek and a gasp, his hands unable to do anything but flail for a moment while his brain struggled to give him commands.

 _‘Get the babies!’_ it finally decided, and within seconds he was fumbling with the lock and shooting down the cranes ladder to the ground.

“Hang on, wait for me!” called April, but he was already on the ground and scrambling across the wharf. 

“Lucas! Ade!” he yelled, skidding across the wood with his heart in his throat, “What are you doing!?” He slammed to a halt along the edge of the dock and nearly slipped in his haste to drop to his knees and peer over. 

Nothing. 

Narrowing his eyes, he glared at the surface, the fading ripples in the waves and flash of red beneath them enough to give away their position. 

“Lucas, Ade!” he snarled warningly, “You come back up here right this instant!”

Still nothing.

“I’m going to count to five…” he snapped, Aprils amused giggle fading into the background, “One…Two...Three…Four…If you make me jump in there I swear…”

Red flickered beneath the role of the murky waves, a small but definitive shape rising back towards the surface. Ever so slowly, a red scaled head with a pair of large guilty yellow eyes poked up past the waves, shortly followed by another, identical in every way.

“What, are, you, doing!?” he demanded, “Where is your father!?”

Looking anywhere but at Donatello, the twins remained silent, the both of them just barely floating above the surface. 

“Ugh, never mind. Come on, let’s get you back in your cave.” He was just about to lean up and leap down into the water, when a shaky but defiant voice snapped at him.

“No.”

“Excuse me!?” he snapped, whipping back to the twins with his eyes wide.

“I said no!” said Lucas, louder this time. Finally he fixed Donatello with a defiant glare and hissed, “You and Papa get to play outside all the time! Well, we wana play outside to. We wana make friends just like Kat, and be normal just like you!”

“Oh, Lucas.” sighed Donnie, his heart practically breaking for the little one, “We’ve been over this. Outside your cave is dangerous. People are not nice, they’re…”

“That’s what papa said, and then we met you! You live on the surface with, with…” little Lucas gestured to the snow and cried, “Ice! Ice that falls like bits of frozen cotton candy from the sky!”

“This.” Said Donnie calmly, “is called snow, or in this case, sleet, when rain and snow falls simultaneously. Its caused when snow partly melts on its way down from the atmosphere. However, we’ll continue this talk in your cave, come on.”

“No.” said Lucas again, and this time he dove.

True fear lanced through him at that moment as images of scientists, dissection, sharks, the Shredder filled his mind, and he reacted purely out of instinct. 

He slammed into the freezing water after the young fish and dove down, his fingers closing around Lucas tail with one swift and lucky grab.

For only being the size of a cat, the little fish was incredibly strong, able to drag him down a little bit more before Donnie was able to wrap his arms around Lucas small frame and gain some control. Struggling against him the little one hissed and gaped at him, swatting him repeatedly with his tail though thankfully didn’t bite. It hurt, a bit like being pummeled by a whiffle bat, but Donatello didn’t let go.

It became a chore just to swim back to the surface, Lucas fighting him every step of the way, but when he finally broke it, he found Ade nowhere to be seen.

“Ade!?” he called frantically, barely able to stay afloat from Lucas’s struggles, let alone search the water for his brother. “Ade where are you!?”

“U-uncle Donnie? Help!” stammered a tiny voice.

Glaring up towards the sound he readied for a fight, when he found to his relief, April levitating little Ade in a sphere of water right beside her. 

“Thought I’d make sure this one stayed put.” Said April, smiling down at him as he fought to keep hold of the still squirming fish. “Want some help?”

Lucas hissed again and landed a well-aimed blow, smack dab between Donatello’s legs that had him seeing stars. He cringed and choked, and it was a moment before he could even gasp, “Yes please!”

There was a benefit to having a friend with telekinetic abilities, such as giving a child the ultimate time out, or being able to easily transport and control a raging, venomous, five-year-old mutant toddler. The other added bonus, that Donatello was greatly jealous of at that moment, was her ability to use said power to not only transport the little ones back down into their cave, but was able to use it to propel the water away in such a way that left her completely dry when they reached the end.

“I don’t wana go back!” cried Lucas as Donnie helped drag a stunningly dry but cold April from the freezing water, “I like the outside, I like the surface, I just want to play!”

“Uncle Donnie…” mumbled Ade in between his brother’s fits, “Can I keep my ball?” 

Donnie groaned and turned away from Lucas to find Ade clutching what appeared to be a ping pong ball between his little webbed hands. “Yes.” He sighed, “You can keep the ball, but only if you promise to stay in the cave from this point on.”

Ade nodded feverishly while Lucas only wailed. “Never! Parafuso você e sua cadela!”

Smacking his face into his hands Donnie pointed to the little pool within the cave. “Just set them down in there April.”

Teeth chattering, April nodded and gently lowered the two water spheres into their home. The second she released them, Lucas dove with a deliberate splash and disappeared into what Donatello could only assume was his bedroom. Ade stayed along the surface, poking and prodding his new toy while casting nervous glances between Donnie and April.

“Now w-what?” asked April between shivers, “You know as soon as y-you’re gone they’ll go right back out again.”

“I won’t…” Donnie heard Ade mumble quietly, but he nodded despite it. 

“I know.” He sighed. “I’ll have to wait here for Xever to show up. I need to tell him what happened so he can figure out a way to keep them safe.”

April made a sound in agreement and reached into her pocket.

“Uncle Donnie?” called Ade nervously. “If the outside is so bad, why do you and Papa go?”

“To keep you safe.” He answered simply, “We have to Ade, we have no choice. We have to keep the bad men away.”

Ade poked at his ball again, before clutching it tight and glanced up at them, “But, all we’ve met are good people. You and now the April lady.”

“Because your father and I have kept them away.” Said Donnie, driving home the point, “If we can help it, you will never meet a bad person. Because if you do, they will hurt you Ade. They will hurt you and your brother in more ways than you could ever imagine, please try to understand, it’s just not safe outside your cave.”

Ade grew quiet and looked away, his ball floating up to bob beside his head. Donnie watched him in silence, praying that the little one would just understand, when he felt April poke him.

Curiously he turned to see what was the problem now, only to find her T-tracker just inches away from his face.

“Donnie.” She said quietly, “They’re not showing up?”

Tilting his head, he took the T-tracker and studied the screen, sure enough finding his mutagen signal pinging in place, but not the two that should’ve been there for Lucas and Ade. Now that he thought about it, the T-tracker hadn’t pulled up their mutagen signals the day he found them either.

His eyes widened, sudden realization dawning. 

“That’s why the retro mutagen didn’t work.” He gasped, “Of course, why didn’t I see this before.”

Curiously April cocked an eyebrow but waited for him to explain.

“They were never exposed to mutagen.” Said Donnie quickly, his brain running a mile a minute with new theories and tests to try, “April don’t you see? They didn’t mutate, they were born. The retro mutagen can’t possibly work on them because there’s nothing for them to turn back into. They must have trace amounts of it in their blood, and that’s why all of my tests have failed so violently so far, but they can’t become human, because they never were human to begin with.”

Groaning in frustration he sank down against the wall and buried his face in his hands. Xever was not going to like this theory, and if he wasn’t able to turn the little one’s human, then Xever would stop helping him, stop letting him experiment and study him to find a way to reverse his condition. Yet for some reason, that all seemed to pale in comparison to this new possibility. Ade and Lucas could never be human. They could never feel the sun, never swim outside their cave without constantly looking over their shoulder. They would never be able to live a normal life, and if his theory was correct, there was nothing he could do to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xever really needs to stop swearing in front of his kids. Ugh...  
> Poor babies though :( They just want to play...Mean old mamma Donnie...I mean uncle...>_>  
> And who has that one friend who wants details? *raises hand* I don't know about you guys, but I can so see April being one of _those_ friends. Not to descriptive, but nosy and willing to give advice and pointers lol  
>  Also, April got a little bit of an upgrade :/ not to happy about it, but were going to go with the theory she's practiced a lot because I needed her to help Donnie get the little ones down there and giving her hypothermia in the process would just not be cool...So! Upgrade ahoy!


	28. Ch. 28

Distraction. That’s what he needed right now, a great, big, fat, distraction. 

Five days after chasing Ade and Lucas down and Donatello was still nowhere close to being able to prove his theory wrong about them. 

Lucas and Ade had been born, not mutated, retro mutagen would be useless on them, end of story.

He couldn’t bring himself to tell Xever, not then, not when he had witnessed the mutant go from raging, ready to rip April’s face off, to a cooing worried parent the second he found out his children had left the safety of the cave. 

Yup, his emotions were everywhere, just like Donatello’s on the first and last days of his cycle. 

Once they left, April was quick to jump right on the, he’s in the foot wagon, and start up on her concerns all over again.

His mind had been so distracted by his exhaustion, her worry and Xever, Ade and Lucas, that he nearly forgot his brothers would actually be eager to see him home for more than just fear for his safety. 

Warm arms, gentle lips and soothing touches greeted him, and every night from that point on made going to bed so much more enjoyable, especially when he was able to curl up against a strong plastron and fall asleep to the sound of Raphael’s heartbeat. The sex? Yeah, there was no going back now, his brother had him, mind, heart, body and soul. 

Even Mikey and Leo made him feel like he was floating on a cloud half the time, and they hadn’t even touched him intimately yet, apart from a few tender kisses and turtle pile snuggles where wandering hands would linger and tease. It was fantastic, perfect, unlike today.

He glared at his failed experiment, the black froth from the now useless retro mutagen sliding down the side of the beaker with just enough curve to it to form a mocking smile.

Ade and Lucas weren’t his only failures for the day. His idea that perhaps his DNA was simply unstable and could be mutated back from female to male, using a modified retro-mutagen, had been a flop. A great big irritating flop. 

“Metalhead.” He groaned, rolling back in his chair, “Activate chemical spill protocol.” 

His attention turned to his computer as tweets and whirs signaled that the metal turtle had heard him, a blinking green light catching his attention the moment he laid eyes on the screen. 

“It worked?” he mumbled. Instantly excited he leaned in, double checking just to be sure. Sitting proudly before him, clear as could be, was a defeated system, leaving only one security program left to tackle.

“It worked!” he cheered loudly, throwing his hands up at the sight of his success, “I can’t believe it, it actually worked! Go me!”

With a giddy hum he dove at the keyboard and redirected all of his attacks, throwing every code he had available at the final blockade to the sweet, sweet, hollo tech, so close and yet suddenly not so very far away.

“Donnie?”

Eyes still glued on the screen he made a halfhearted attempt at a reply, the words coming out more like a gargled grunt as his fingers flew across the keys.

A flicker of orange slid within view, leaning up against the side of his desk with a twisted grin that Donnie had quickly learned meant more than just mischief. 

“Wha’cha do-oin?” purred the youngest, the playful way he rolled the words enough to slow Donatello’s typing.

“Why?” he mumbled, quickly returning to his task to direct his final program’s attack.

“O-oh no reason.” Mikey sighed, leaning back, “It’s just Thursday, when, April’s out with Master Splinter, the lair’s super quiet, and usually you’re so wrapped up in whatever it is you’re doing in here that you don’t notice us disappear for a few hours.” 

Only half listening, he finished up the set of commands and sat back proudly to watch the code do its thing. “I don’t notice what?” he hummed happily, finally turning to face his beaming brother.

Mikey met his gaze with a mischievous glint, his smile only widening. 

“Exactly his point.” cooed another voice in his ear.

Startled, Donnie whipped around, finding Leo right behind him. “It’s bro night,” he husked, his lustful gaze searing into the taller turtle where he sat. “And we want to know if you’re coming to join us?”

Eyes widening in understanding, Donnie swallowed, his mouth suddenly to dry to speak. Nodding shyly in response instead, he allowed his brother’s to take him by the hand and gently pull him from his chair.

Without question he followed them, the faintest scents of arousal beginning to waft from the two of them as they led him towards their rooms.

Raph was waiting for them outside his, arms crossed and eyes gleaming as the trio drew closer.

“Told you.” He grunted, pushing open his door with a wicked grin, “And to think Fearless thought you wouldn’t be up for it so soon.”

“That’s not what I said Raph and you know it.” Snipped Leo, drifting in through the door behind him with Donnie and Mikey on his heels, “All I said was that if he didn’t want to yet then we shouldn’t push him.”

Donatello’s tail uncurled with a delighted quiver as the scents he loved washed over him like a wave; Leather, sweat, and the deep earthy musk that made him tingle all over.

“Oh I want to.” purred Donnie, leaning in to catch the elder turtles arm and pull him around to face him, “I’ve been looking forward to, _letting you all in_ , for a while now” 

Leo grinned, his wrist twisting free to grab Donnie’s just as his foot jerked out to catch at his brothers unguarded ankle. One quick yank and Donnie was tossed carapace down atop the bed, Leo, Mikey and Raph closing in around him.

He watched them through hooded eyes, his breath already beginning to quicken as they eyed one another before turning back to him. 

“Booya,” growled Mikey, leaning forward to crawl up along the bed and lay beside him, “Kasha.” 

Before he knew it their lips were locked, his eyes rolling back as Michelangelo pressed in. His tongue flicked out, demanding access, and obediently Donatello opened for him, meeting the slicked muscle with his own.

He had improved since their first kiss, yet still Mikey was able to do things that had Donnie guessing, fumbling with his tongue, and moaning deeply with every pressing flick.

A deep churr sounded and Donnie gasped, Mikey quickly swallowing it as hands he didn’t recognize began to explore his thighs, caressing and tracing every muscle every tendon and scar as they removed his gear. Hot breath followed, fluttering taunting trails up each leg that sent a warm glow tingling through Donnie’s abdomen. 

Fingers snuck in, sinking down and in-between his thighs, slowly spreading them, revealing him to his brothers. 

Another churr sounded, deeper, more familiar, just as a warm wet tongue slid hot across his neck. 

Mikey and Donnie pulled away panting, the only proof of their connection a thin string slicked between them, when a rough hand gently slid across Donnie’s cheek and coaxed him to turn.

Raphael kissed him firmly on the mouth, stealing his breath with the fiery passion he had fallen in love with. Then Mikey was back at his neck, planting playful kisses across his skin, just as the hands between his legs began to shift, up and in towards his tail.

He shivered at the touches, gasping, his breath hitching with every new stroke and nip, when he felt a wet warmth suddenly wrap around the tip of his tail.

Like always, instinct had him snatching it away, right back up into his shell, but the hot and steady heat only followed it, kissing and gently humming reassurance as his leader teased him.

Breaking the kiss with a breathless churr, Raph shifted to Donnie’s neck, one hand searching to twine reassuringly with Donatello’s while the other slid off his mask. “Easy.” He whispered, just loud enough for Donnie to hear.

Donatello closed his eyes, cursing himself for still responding in such a way, when he felt Mikey’s tongue slide hot down the center of his plastron.

His head rolled back and he gripped the sheets as waves of electricity seemed to shoot to his groin, a small churr slipping out the lower his little brother went. 

Raphael took advantage of the offered neck and wrapped his teeth around the spot he always claimed.

Donnie’s tail slowly quivered away from his shell, the wet warmth from before capturing it once more.

Overwhelmed by the tactical stimulations and pleasures his brothers were introducing him to, he churred long and loud, his member swelling quickly within its hidden pocket, and shifted his hips, spreading himself even wider for his brothers.

His breath quickened, his body squirmed, when he felt Michelangelo’s devilish tongue glide along his bulging pocket, then slide slowly in with a vibrating churr.

With a churr of his own that was half sigh half moan, Donnie’s member tumbled out of hiding, straight into the waiting warm mouth of his sibling. A startled gasp escaped him, a trio of rumbling churrs erupting around him as he twitched and trembled beneath them.

Mikey’s tongue tickled and twirled along his shaft, the skilled mouth bobbing up and down in slow and taunting strokes, his lips forming a hot tight ring of pure ecstasy. 

He felt Leo release him, his lips moving to gently nip along his thighs while his hands shifted, gliding up each leg until they reached his tail. One hand gently grasped the quivering appendage, the other trailing delicately up it to his needy entrance. 

Someone somewhere popped the top off of something, but Donatello was far too lost in the sensations to care what it was, until he felt a cool lubed finger swirl around the underside of his tail.

He twitched at it, his mind beginning to drift, when Mikey swallowed his entire length and sucked.

Churring almost nonstop Donnie gasped in surprise and rolled his hips up into his little brother’s mouth, his back arching off the bed just as Leo plunged the slicked digit deep inside.

An approving rumble sounded from Leonardo as Donnie bucked and moaned, tensing and flexing as his brothers teased and drew him closer to the edge. A second finger slid in beside the other, thrusting into him in rhythm with Mikey’s bobbing head along his shaft.

Donnie wrapped his hands tighter in the sheets, his fogged mind briefly registering that Raph had left his side. His insides boiled and tightened, threatening to erupt straight into his brother’s mouth, when Mikey gave one final suck and pulled off him with a light pop.

He whimpered at the loss and rolled his hips, desperate for any form of friction to ease the ache between his legs. “Please?” he begged, a small keening sound escaping him just as churrs of pleasure rumbled around the room. He was about to reach down and start taking care of things himself, when Leo pulled his fingers free and gripped the edges of his shell.

“Turn over.” Leo husked. “And don’t move until I tell you.”

Obediently Donnie did as he was told, rolling up and over, and allowed his older brother to position him as he pleased. Leo took his arms and moved them back to grip his thighs, his body closing in to press tauntingly tight against Donatello’s backside. 

He churred into Donnie’s neck, the vibration sending goosebumps up his skin. “Come on Raph,” Leo purred, “he looks ready.”

Glancing over Donnie found Mikey on all fours, churring and panting hard with his tail in the air, cock out and hard with his eyes glazed and mouth hanging open. Raph was behind him, his gaze hungry and possessive, one hand pumping the youngest’s erection, the other thrusting in and out of Mikey’s ass.

“Are you?” growled Raph, leaning forward to nip at Mikey’s shoulder. “You good and ready now?”

Mikey groaned and leaned back into the fingers, his tail up and wiggling as he moaned for more. “Awe come on dude.” He groaned, “He just found the good spot.”

The sight of their little brother churring and gasping with Raph looming over him was enough to make Donnie’s dick jump right there. “Leo,” He panted uncontrollably, his grip tightening around Leo’s thighs to prevent himself from grabbing his length and pumping it hard to climax. “Please.”

“Mikey,” Leo cooed, making Donnie shudder as his strong hands reached around to grip his weeping member, slicking it with lube in long, agonizingly slow strokes, “You heard him.”

Raph grinned, his emerald gaze raking over Donatello’s trembling form and licked his lips, “Yeah.” He growled, pulling his fingers free from the smaller turtle, “Donnie did say he wants to let us in. Go get’em bro.”

Groaning at the loss, Mikey crawled across the sheets and locked his hooded blue eyes up on Donnie’s. 

He couldn’t help but churr at the sight of his little brother; kneeling before him, cock out and throbbing as he panted with need.

Before he knew it, Mikey had turned around, lifted his tail and pressed up against him, drawing a low groan out from Donnie as that quivering tail shivered against his length.

Leo shifted behind him, lifting him up and over Mikey’s carapace, lined him up, and then, then…

Donnie cried out as he sank into the tight, tight heat of his brother’s ass, and churred, an overwhelming urge to thrust beginning to creep into his loins and take over any rational thought.

It felt surprisingly good to have someone beneath him, moaning out and shuddering with warmth pressing around him, under him. He looked down at his churring brother with hooded eyes, shivered and rolled his hips a little just to see what would happen.

The effect was instant. Mikey groaned, reaching down to stroke his length before turning to flash those baby blue orbs up at him and Leo. “Come on Leo, stop teasing already dude.”

“Like it?” whispered the eldest, a faint growl behind his words as he pried Donatello’s hands off his thighs. The moment Donnie felt his fingers touch the hard edges of Michelangelo’s shell he clutched to it, anchoring himself in and curled over Mikey’s carapace as far as Leo would allow.

His mind was mush, unable to form words, and so all he did was keep churring, that soft sound so weak and frail compared to the deep rumbles around him.

He heard Leo chuckle, felt his hands shift down to latch onto his hips, then felt him move, Leo’s dick suddenly pressing up against his entrance. Donnie gasped, lifting his tail and wriggled his hips against it as his sibling began to press in.

There was a slight resistance, and then Leo was sliding into him, filling Donatello completely with a hard thick warmth that throbbed and pulsed like a heartbeat.

He groaned and clutched Mikey tighter, Leo’s lips giving a gentle, shuddering kiss to the back of his neck. All he could smell was his brother’s musk, swirling around him in a dizzying haze that consumed him with nothing but lustful desire. “Ah, yes~” he churred, closing his eyes to relish the feel of being duly stimulated, when Raphael’s heady musk grew stronger. 

His nostrils flared, pulling in the delicious scent of his brother’s arousal. Opening his eyes, he found Raphael’s cock level with his face.

“Like what you see?” Rumbled the bigger turtle, a sly grin spreading across his lips as he watched him.

Still unable to answer, Donnie simply leaned forward and flicked his tongue across the tip of Raph’s cock before taking it fully in his mouth. It was salty, mildly bitter, with a unique tinge that complemented Raphael’s scent and had him eager for more. 

“A~h fuck yeah.” Groaned Raph.

As though his words were a signal, Leo began to thrust, driving Donnie deeper into Mikey and further onto Raph with every rock of his hips. It was ecstasy, pure and raw, every inch, all of him consumed by the passion given freely to him by his brothers. 

Raph met each of Leo’s thrusts with a small one of his own, his hands coming to rest gently along the top of Donnie’s skull while his hips rocked into his mouth with a guttural churr.

Every thrust, every push, every clench around him made Donatello tense and shudder, his insides burning with jolts of pleasure that twisted and begged for more. 

Leo drove into him, faster and harder, Mikey tensing and arching beneath his plastron, tightening around his cock while Raph panted, muttering praise and encouragement as his dick expanded and contracted against Donnie’s tongue.

“Ah, ah! Faster!” Mikey cried, rolling back to meet Donnie’s thrusts, his hand a blur along his shaft, and Leonardo complied.

Clenching the taller turtles hips so hard they would bruise, Leo set a fast and relentless pace, his hips grinding into Donnie’s with increasing force.

Raph’s grip tightened as Donnie was pushed to move faster, his jaw slackened, the pace set only by Leo’s pounding thrusts. 

“So, damn, good.” Grunted Raph through gritted teeth, his head tipped back and teeth bared as Donatello sucked and worked his tongue along the bottom of his shaft. 

Teeth suddenly connected with the back of Donnie’s neck in a gentle mix of pain and pleasure that sent electricity jolting straight to his groin. His throaty groan was muffled by Raph’s cock, his own erection jumping within his little brother as their thighs ground against one another. 

His insides clenched, the tension coiling tighter and tighter until he was sure he would burst, when Mikey cried out, his back arching as his body convulsed. The white hot spasms clamped down on Donnie’s cock, compressing and shuddering every throbbing inch of it and pushed him into an orgasm. 

Donatello’s shout was muffled as he buried himself with one final thrust, his whole body trembling as white hot fire erupted throughout him in a shuddering release. Everything he had poured into his baby brother as Leo continued to rocket forward, his hips pounding into Donnie without mercy as he rode out his high. Raph’s grip began to tighten along his skull, his hips pushing and pulling faster and faster.

They had done this once before, so even in his mind numbed state, Donnie knew what to expect. When his brother’s member twitched and throbbed along his tongue, he held his breath and relaxed.

“Don!” bellowed Raph, intangible words following as his hips jammed forward to sink in as far as Donnie’s throat would allow. He shivered and gasped as he released his hot load down his brother’s throat.

At the sound of Raph’s cry, Leo’s grip dug into Donnie’s hips, his breath panting hard against the base of the taller turtle’s neck, and gave one last staggering thrust before climaxing hard. Donnie could feel his brother shake against him, hear him grunt as he poured his molten heat deep inside. 

Raph panted and pulled away, allowing Donnie to gasp and groan, his own organ slipping free as Mikey slumped down along the sheets below him.

“Dude, that was, awesome.” Gasped Mikey, still twitching.

Finally, Leo released his grip, allowing Donnie to flop down beside his little brother who instantly snatched him up in a hug.

“Uh-hu.” Was all Raph seemed able to sigh, plopping down to lay beside his little brother.

Leo shivered and collapsed atop the bed, one arm draped over Donnie as he cuddled in close along his carapace. “That was amazing.” He agreed, running gentle kisses up Donnie’s trembling neck, “That was…”

“Perfect.” Donnie hummed, craning around to press his lips against his older brothers.

“Yeah.” Rumbled Raph, and Mikey giggled in agreement, “That was perfect.”

Tangled around his little brother’s limbs, Donnie snuggled into the pillows around him, Raph and Leo’s hands linked together across their younger brothers in a soft but strong hold.

He had let them in, finally allowed them into his life, and nothing, not eggs, or Shredder himself, would be able to rip him away from them now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I just want all of you to appreciate right now the amount of porn I had to sift through to find a realistic foursome pose.   
> My husband came in during this and snuck up behind me, realized it was porn on my screen and got a little excited.  
> "What'cha doing?" he asked me, like he was about to get lucky.  
> Now...this is the man who ended up snooping in my art book without asking first, my ADULT art book, and then needed a breakdown on what "tcest" was and why I felt it was ok for them. Now he wont go near my desk without me there to walk him through it so he wont run into anything that'll make him want to bleach his eyes lol.  
> So I calmly look at him and say, "just looking for a good position for a foursome."   
> For a split second he looks excited, until realization kicks in. I am NOT that kind of woman.   
> "Your going to torture the turtles again aren't you?" he asks, and I nod.  
> "Why yes. Though I don't think they'll consider it torture."  
> All he said to me with the biggest grossed out pout was "you're lucky I love you." before he walked away and sulked on the couch lol   
> But seriously, so much fricking porn...I felt like I had to send my computer off to be cleaned. Bleh...   
> Hope you like the chapter!! :D


	29. Ch. 29

“So…Tell me again how you ended up covered in pizza grease?”

Donnie groaned and closed his eyes, the gentle spray from the shower overhead soothing after having a gallon of slimy yuck dumped on his head. 

“I said present.” Sighed Donatello, fixing his crossed legs to take some pressure off his tail. “Mikey heard, _press it_. One click later, and splat. The shell raiser emptied its contents on me.” 

Leo chuckled, his hands sliding gently over Donnie’s carapace as he lathered it with more soap. “At least it wasn’t mutagen or acid, or some of that other stuff you work with. Plus, I’ve almost got it out of your shell, so it’s not as bad as it could be.”

Sighing in agreement, Donnie nodded, humming as he felt the pleasant tickle of a brush return along his carapace. “It was an accident.” He mumbled, leaning back into the soft strokes, “Tell me the present pizza grease levels, press it pizza grease levels, a Mikey misunderstanding at its finest.”

“Mmm, that’s ok.” He heard Leo say softly, “It’s not every day we get to be alone together.”

Donnie smiled, the scrubbing faltering as a soap slicked hand wrapped itself around his plastron. “Yes well, Raph has been enjoying my company lately. In and out of the bedroom.”

Pulling him in close Leo nuzzled into Donnie’s neck, inhaling deeply before planting gentle kisses along sensitive wet skin. “I’m not surprised.” He whispered, “He’s wanted to be close to you for years, and now that he has you, he’s going to claim you just as he’s done to each of us, hang on and never let go.”

“Claim?” breathed Donnie, tipping his head back along his brother’s shoulder to give him better access. 

“It’s what Mikey calls it.” Leo replied gently, “He’s protective, possessive in a way. It’s how he loves us, how he’s always loved us, even before we became lovers.”

Donatello smiled, remembering how the hothead had been the night they confessed to one another. How he had called Donnie, _his_ , growled his love out with such an intensity that Donatello had believed it and every word he spoke from there on after.

“We belong to him.” Continued Leo, gently nipping at the taller turtle’s shoulder, “And he belongs to us.”

Sighing deeply, Donnie reached up and hooked his hand around his older brothers. “It’s a form of acceptance.” He decided, “He’s claiming us as a part of himself, letting us in as much as we allow him, while reassuring us and himself that we’ll never leave or break apart.”

“Or be stolen away.” Breathed Leo softly, his free hand coming up to gently trace down the grooves between Donnie’s scutes, “He’d die for us. Gladly give up anything if it meant keeping us safe.”

Gasping at the sensations, Donnie arched into the touches, more than glad when he felt his brother’s fingers trail delicately over the soft cartilage in his lower plastron. “We all would.” He said simply, rolling his head to search for Leo’s mouth.

Leo leaned in and eagerly met his lips with his own, breaking away just long enough to mumble, “Yes.” Before locking them together once more.

Shifting beneath the showers spray they faced each other, Leo pressing in until he pushed Donatello up against one of the showers corners, his plastron clicking against the tile. 

With his arms around his older brother’s neck, Donnie spread his legs, making room for Leo to scoot up in-between them.

Donatello moaned as Leo’s tongue slipped past his lips, exploring, searching every inch of him he could reach while his gentle but firm hands roamed freely across the taller brother’s form. Down his arms, across his collarbone, up and down his plastron, leaving Donnie a quaking mess, his tail uncurled and so, so ready to feel his brother inside him.

They broke apart panting, the need for air to strong, and fought to control their breathing. 

“Raph hasn’t talked to you yet, has he?” mumbled Leo between breaths.

Barely able to form words, let alone thought’s, Donnie shook his head, his grip tightening around his brother’s neck. “About what?” he breathed.

Leo only smirked, leaning down to brush his lips against the crook of Donnie’s shoulder. “That’s a no.” he chuckled, “Don’t worry about it then.”

Teeth sank in just as Leo’s hand brushed the swollen pouch between Donatello’s legs, drawing a churring gasp from him as he dropped down, semi hard and filling rapidly, straight into Leonardo’s waiting palm. 

Leo growled at the sound, his teeth biting harder as a churr of his own rumbled out to answer his brothers. His grip tightened around Donnie’s length, pumping it in slow but steady strokes.

Donnie’s head rolled back, pulling Leo in closer as he thrust up into his hand, a near constant churr trilling from his throat at his brother’s advances.

“Damn Donnie.” He heard Leo groan, the vibration from his voice sending a shiver up Donnie’s spine, “That sound. It’s like a shot straight to the groin.” 

Well that was new, curious, but new. As far as his lust filled brain could remember turtles didn’t use mating calls to attract mates, and neither did humans.

Leo groaned again, his whole body shuddering against Donnie as he pulled away. “Don.” He moaned, his dark blue eyes locking in on his, glazed and hungry. “Can I try something?” 

Still breathing hard, Donnie nodded and mumbled, “Try what?”

“Well…” Leo looked away, a small grin spreading across his face as he murmured, “It’s something Raph said, how prepping is just, well…Not necessarily needed, it’s just really good foreplay for you.”

Two month’s ago he would’ve tried to run, pushed his brother away and attempted to hide his difference, but now, after being intimate with them so many times…

Leo glanced back at him, curious, loving, understanding; but Donnie couldn’t hold his gaze. Looking anywhere but at him, he groaned and focused on the gentle strokes along his length, “W…what do you want to do?” he whispered.

He felt Leo lean in at his words, his lips soft and sweet as he kissed his way up Donatello’s dripping neck to his cheek. “Try it without, you know, foreplay? But only if you want to.”

Shivering at his words, Donnie nodded again, this time turning ever so slightly so their noses brushed. “Ok.” 

Leo churred in delight, releasing Donnie’s throbbing cock to wrap his arms around him. “I love you.” He breathed as he slowly eased Donatello away from the wall and down to the shower floor.

“I love you to.” Whispered Donatello, feeling the slicked head of Leo’s member line up and press against his entrance. 

Donnie hated his difference, despised it with a burning passion, but Raph and Leo… Well, they seemed to love it, and if they loved it, loved him because of it, then he wasn’t going to stop them. If anything, when they finally did learn his secret, maybe, just maybe, they would be less inclined to tease and laugh, push him away or cringe from him.

He closed his eyes, one hand tracing the dripping muscles down his brother’s shoulder then bicep, the other taking hold of his aching member to stroke it.

Leo moved slowly, gently shifting in then out, patiently moving inch by inch within him, using the greatest show of tender care until he was able to press fully inside and stop. He groaned, his cock sheathed completely, and thunked his head down to rest it in the crook of Donnie’s neck with a shudder.

Gasping at the glorious sensations of Leo throbbing within him, Donatello pumped harder and faster, pulling Leo as close as he could while the other panted and shook.

With a low rasping churr, Leo pulled out, then carefully thrust back in. Donnie churred in response and brought his hips down to meet it, tugging his brothers shell to encourage him to move again.

“Leo,” He panted, “keep going.”

Teeth closed around his neck, pulling a gasping churr from the purple banded turtle. With a growl Leo pulled out and quickly thrust back in, settling into a steady rhythm that had the both churring together beneath the shower’s spray.

Leo’s pace quickened, as did Donatello’s, their motions becoming fast and frenzied as they reached their peeks.

“Leo!” Donnie moaned, his back arching against the weight of his brother as his insides pulsed and twisted. His cock twitched in his hand, and with a loud cry he erupted, spurting his pleasure out over is hand and their plastrons with a shake. 

Leo grunted as his lover orgasmed and jerked, a soft but shaky gasp escaping him as he began to tense above. With one last trembling push, he sank himself in as far as he could and came, pulsing out hot loads of warmth deep within his brother with a shuddering groan.

Together they fought to control their breathing, riding out their highs with their bodies slicked and wet with the warmth from the shower and each other.

“Leo.” Donnie murmured, waiting for his brother to lean up and meet his gaze, “You made me sticky again.” 

A smile cracked his face as he chuckled. “A noble sacrifice my love.” And leaned down to kiss Donatello along his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some smut.  
> Sorry it took so long and that this chapter is shorter and sorta rushed. So, so...rushed...I'm sorry T_T :( I had a few things creep up that I wasn't expecting, broke up some drama BS between the family, and somehow got sucked into the middle of someone else's divorce. Still don't know how that happened, but hey, it's ok. As long as I stick to my personal deadlines and get a chapter out no later then once a week, i'm happy.  
> Next two chapters will focus around the brothers "bonding" with one another to show how close they're becoming. Plus I get to cover everyone's Donnie OTP ;)  
> Hope you enjoined this chapter! Like seriously I do hope so, because this feels sloppy compared to the others >_>   
> I'd say Donnie sure enjoyed it regardless ;) Someone's making some serious progress there.


	30. Ch. 30

Raphael was quiet, to quiet. During practice Michelangelo had gotten the upper hand on him twice, and even Sensei had to call him back to focus. Out of the lair he was off, ridged, forcing himself to remain calm and steady despite his growing restlessness, while inside it he spent most of his time punching something.

It killed Donatello to see him like this, but when he tried to talk to him, Raph simply brushed him off and stalked away.

“It’ll be alright.” Leo had reassured, though he wouldn’t elaborate as to what it was Raph would be alright _with_.

“No worries dude, he’s fine.” Was Mikey’s explanation, despite how obviously, _not fine_ , Raph was.

To make matters worse, Raphael had taken to finding Donnie late at night when he thought his brother was asleep, sneaking in to his room to curl up silently around him just to hold him close.

As curious and worried as Donnie was, he didn’t press, just allowed his brother to wrap around him without question, giving him whatever comfort it was he was seeking. Raph, regardless of how much he loved him, was still the quick to temper hothead, and so he resigned himself to wait it out, and hope for an opening in the red banded turtles impenetrable shield.

It went on like this for a week, Raph as silent and moody as ever, while Mikey and Leo went about like nothing was amiss. Donatello tried to continue on as normally as possible as well, remaining in his lab, training, or patrolling with his brother’s through the city and snapping pictures here and there to help occupy little Lucas and Ade.

Today he was planted in front of his desk, running three separate mock scenario’s involving Xever and Donnie’s own DNA. He had found something, a clue to the cause of their condition. Male DNA carried an XY sex marker where female DNA carried an XX marker. He and Xever however carried an XY marker, AS WELL, as an XX marker so faint that Donnie would’ve missed it if he hadn’t been comparing the samples against his brother’s blood. 

This was the breakthrough he had been hoping for, a place to start, something more than just a theory. Forget worrying over the fact that his brothers were very much fertile, fretting over what he was going to say come spring to avoid sex, or panicking about eggs and babies now, not if he could make his condition simply disappear. Now the only question was what had caused it, why, and was the extra marker the source of their condition?

Oh the wonderful scientific possibilities that were opening up here, bringing him so close to a cure he could almost taste it.

Fixed intently on his screen he surveyed the scenarios. One was running through the possibility of retro mutagen converting the mutated cells back into XY, going over the outcomes both negatively and positively by comparing both his male and female DNA. Another scan was testing the success rates of a secondary mutation and the potential outcomes of what could happen if he spliced mutagen with his own male DNA and exposed himself to it. Then finally there was the last one, a scenario that ran over an old theory of hormonal suppressants and whether or not the individual chromosome could be attacked and pulled into dormancy. 

All of them held potential, so much so that he became entranced by the numbers and possible results, and almost didn’t realize someone had walked in, until the sound of the lab door clicking closed echoed around the room.

Quickly minimizing everything on his screen apart from the programming set to hack the Hollo device, he put on a smile and faced his visitor. 

It was Raph, skulking by the door with one of his hands balled into a tight bloody fist at his side.

Instantly on edge at the sight of blood, Donnie sprung from his chair. “What happened?” he demanded, rushing around the desk to his brother’s side to inspect it.

“Something stupid.” Raph growled, attempting to shove him off, but not this time.

Catching the bleeding hand, Donatello forced his brother to uncurl it and show him the wound. It wasn’t deep enough to need stitches thankfully but it was long, stretching the width of his hand from his thumb to what they considered a pinkie. 

“Ok,” sighed Donnie, “And what stupid thing would that be this time?”

Raph snatched his hand back and muttered, “Lost my hold on a throwing knife, tried to grab it as it fell.”

Well, at least he was talking, this was a plus.

Letting out a sigh, Donnie nodded and gestured over to his desk. “Come on.” He said gently, “Let’s get you bandaged up.”

He was surprised when Raph didn’t argue or fight him, and was even more so when the quick to temper turtle didn’t fuss or try to stop him when Donnie pushed him into the computer chair and began to clean his wound.

Raphael wouldn’t meet his gaze while he worked, glaring moodily at the floor or Timothy’s frozen jar the entire time.

It still pained Donnie to see him like this, to be unable to do anything other than watch as his brother fought through whatever was chewing at him. Once the cut was disinfected and clean, he pulled out some gauze and soaked it in antibiotic, ready for more awkward silence and moody snaps, when he heard Raph shift in his chair.

“Hey Donnie?”

He started at the soft call and looked up in surprise. “Yeah hey, what’s up?” Donnie asked a little to eagerly, thrilled that his brother was initiating conversation for once, “Your hand isn’t bothering you is it?”

Raph shook his head, his free hand curling into a fist atop the armrest. “You know how a while ago, you asked me to promise not to freak out when you decided to come and talk to me about something…personal?” 

Donnie nodded, his eyeridges knitting together in confusion.

“Well…” Raph sighed, straightening as he seemed to make up his mind. Turning his face up to his, he met Donatello’s gaze and asked firmly. “Can you do the same for me right now?”

A twitch of resentment coursed through him at his brothers need to ask, and he scoffed, snatched up the now dripping gauze and wrung it out. “Of course Raph, I wouldn’t ask you to do something that I’d have no intention of doing in return.”

He placed the gauze atop his brother’s palm, and with a clean bandage, began to wrap it up.

“Good.” He heard Raph grunt as he focused on his task, “Because I need to talk to you about something.”

“Does it have anything to do with why you’ve been sulking for the last few days?” muttered Donnie, gently tying the wrappings off tight.

Letting out a growl, Raph snapped, “I wasn’t sulking.” the bite behind his words bringing a smile to Donatello’s lips as he moved to clean up his supplies.

_‘There’s the turtle I love.’_

“I was…” the fight began to die from Raph’s voice as quickly as it came, a tired almost strained tone taking its place as he continued, “I was just trying to figure out how to talk to you without scaring you away.”

Donatello hesitated mid collection of some bloody cotton balls and glanced over at him curiously.

“See…” Raph sighed, flexing his bandaged hand, “Spring is coming, and whatever makes you start to smell so good is going to happen again, it always does.” He seemed to hem and haw for a moment before he grimaced and muttered, “And, well. You know how Slash gets, right?” 

Donnie shuddered involuntarily and scooped up the rest of the trash. “Don’t remind me.” He mumbled, tossing it in the nearby waste bin. “I can gladly go the rest of my life without ever having to see him again.”

Wiping his hand’s, he turned back to his brother, expecting him to agree, to laugh or maybe even growl some promising words of protection and reassurance; but he didn’t.

Raph met his gaze and held it, guarded and cautious as though readying for a fight. “It’s not his fault.” He said simply, “Yeah it pisses me off and makes me want to slit his throat, but…”

“But?” repeated Donnie, his eyes widening in disbelief, “But!? Are you kidding me?”

“No.” said Raph quietly, “Because I get it. It’s like your scent, you can’t stop it anymore then he can not follow it.” He looked down at his bandaged hand, the other clenching even tighter. “Anymore then I…I can just ignore it.”

Donatello sighed and shook his head. “You’re not like him.” He said gently, “Slash is just more of an animal then we are, he’s…”

“Just like me.” Interrupted Raph, the corner of his lip twitching back in disgust, “Only when I lose it, it’s not nearly as bad.” 

He didn’t look up from his hand, didn’t so much as move a muscle or twitch, his eyes narrowed into a glare as he waited for Donnie to speak.

“Lose it?” repeated Donatello.

Raphael swallowed hard and nodded, “It’s a lot better now that I’m older. Back when we were kids sometimes I’d wake up curled up outside your room and not know how or why I got there. Master Splinter would find me every now and then and try to coax me back to bed, telling me that I was sleep walking, but I’d just mumble something about needing to find you and go back. The older I got the more aggressive I became, especially towards Leo, if he so much as walked near your lab I was on the edge of my seat. If he went near your room, I was picking a fight, and if he was near you, well...”

Donnie crossed his arms tight against his plastron and watched his brother carefully, his mind buzzing with this new knowledge as he struggled to pull up any memory of Raph acting anywhere close to the way Slash had. 

“I was a horny angry mess, and all I knew was that I wanted you. Training was hell, still is sometimes. Keeping my hands to myself is hard, especially when all my brain keeps doing is telling me to latch onto you and throw you against the mat and fuck you until neither of us can breathe.”

“No.” said Donnie finally, shaking his head, “There’s no way. Raph you never showed any signs or…”

With an uneasy chuckle Raph interrupted, “I have a lot more self-control then any of you give me credit. When I’m awake I can fight it most of the time, I get angry and bitter, tend to butt heads with Leo more, but it’s manageable. We only tried to kill each other once; I had him by the throat and he had his sword against mine. It ended up turning into sex and we’ve been fine ever since. It’s when I’m asleep that I…” He gritted his teeth, letting out a frustrated growl as he snapped, “Get stupid.”

Realizing that his brother was being serious, Donnie’s eyes widened again. “What do you mean, get stupid?” he asked carefully, “I-I mean, I think I would’ve noticed if you were, well, you know, after me for any reason.”

“Master Splinter helped.” Mumbled Raph, still refusing to look at him, “Then when Mikey came to me and helped me, ah, get some frustrations out, and we all started this, things got a heck of a lot better. Now they just stay with me at night when you smell good, so that I won’t, well, wander off looking for you.”

“Raph.” Said Donnie slowly, unable to help but notice the way his brother stiffened at his call, “What did you mean by, _get stupid_?”

Raphael fell quiet again, studying his bandaged hand like it was the last thing he would ever be able to see. “It’s,” he finally sighed in defeat, “like I’m pushing my way through a fog. All I can smell is you, all I want is you, and all I know is that I have to find you, stay with you, and keep anyone who would dare hurt you away. Mikey and Leo can distract me easily enough.” He licked his lips and said uneasily, “But, if I have a dream about something that gets me riled up, like a, well, bad dream or something. They’ve had to flat out tackle me to the floor and keep me there until I’m with it enough to keep myself under control.”

Donnie opened his mouth to speak but found no words would come out. How could he have been so stupid, how could he have allowed his condition to run rampant for so many years and affect his brothers in such horrible ways. He had to get this fixed, had to cure himself of this atrocious curse before it did anything worse than it already had. 

“I’d never hurt you.” Continued Raph, his voice straining into a desperate plea that sent Donnie’s heart twisting in his chest. “I swear it Donnie, it’s just something that happens. Master Splinter said it’s a turtle thing, like your scent, Leo’s protectiveness, and Mikey’s need to cling to us. I have control over it, and unlike Slash if you tell me to back off, I can stop and take a step back. I just…None of us know how it’s going to be this time with how close we’ve gotten, and they were worried that…I know how much you’re afraid of Slash, and I was worried that you’d, that I’d lose…”

As he struggled to form words, Donnie’s chest tightened and he moved on instinct. He wanted to make it better, to reassure his brother that despite this new information he wasn’t afraid or worried. His fingers brushed the cheeks of his lover, soft and gentle, just like the first night they made love.

“Shh.” He soothed, “I’m not going anywhere you big dummy.”

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Said Raph firmly, his hands shaking slightly as they cupped Donnie’s cheeks in return.

Leaning in, Donnie pressed his forehead to his brothers and said just as firmly. “Raph, I know you will never hurt me. If I ever thought you would, I wouldn’t have gone to you, let alone let you near me.”

Slowly Raph looked up and locked his emerald gaze with chocolate brown. “It’s just something that happens.” He mumbled defensively.

“I know.” Donatello whispered.

“You don’t have to worry about me, not like with Slash.” Said Raph, his voice seeming to calm some, “I’d never, ever do something like that to you or to anyone.”

“I know.” Said Donatello again, smiling reassuringly at him, “I’m not worried. I never was. Not for me, not for Leo, not for Mikey. You will never hurt us Raph.”

A weak smile lit the corners of Raphael’s face. “You’re not…you know, a little nervous or anything?”

Donnie shook his head and hummed, “Never. Meathead.”

“Dork.” Muttered Raph, though his eyes seemed to soften as he said it, the unease and apprehension from before gone to be replaced by love and gratitude.

Something beeped beside them as they spoke, drawing Donatello’s eye to the computer screen out of pure reflex. 

Blinking red, complete and finished, was the hacked and open system he’d been trying to access for what seemed like forever.

Gasping at the sight of it, he squealed in delight and darted to his computer, typing in one final code that cracked the program wide open in seconds.

“I did it!” he cheered at the sight of it, scooping up the hollo device with glee, “Now let’s see what this baby can do!”

Like the first time he toyed with it, he pressed the button on the side, the light appearing and spreading into a floating graph before him. Unlike the last time however, the graph began to shiver and peek, twisting up into three separate green balls of light that hovered barely an inch off the screen.

“What is it?” asked Raph over his shoulder, but Donnie was barely listening.

Practically vibrating with elation Donatello carefully prodded the middle orb. 

Instantly the screen changed, shooting up before him into three small but detailed three dimensional image of four turtles and a humanoid rat. 

“It’s us?” mumbled Donnie, more to himself then anything, and poked at one of the turtles. The graph shuddered and retracted before shooting up into a bigger model of Michelangelo, small red dots on all the well-known weak points of his body.

_Intelligence: low_

_Speed: Quick, agile._

_Weapon: nunchucks-Kusarigama_

_Threat: minimal_

_Side notes: Childlike, naive, easily distracted, yet stealthy and flexible. Do not under estimate._

He clicked the side button and scrolled back to the other turtles and Master Splinter. On each one he found similar info, going over their strengths and weaknesses, weapons and threat levels, all displayed with large detailed replicas of his family, each one decorated with red little dots along the weakest points of their bodies. 

Once he had explored it all, he went back to check the other glowing orbs. 

The one farthest to the left held a detailed map of New York, three red blips blinking along its screen; one along the coast by an abandoned set of docks, the second by dragon’s gate in china town, the third blinking along the coast on the opposite side where old ships went to die. 

_03/12/2018 - 1:32 am_

Donnie narrowed his eyes at the date flashing high above the mini city. It was only two days away, set for the AM. Curiously he poked at the dots along the map, each one bringing up an exact coordinate of the location in question.

“That can’t be good…” he mumbled, flipping back to the final orb.

“What is it?” asked Raph again, “Some kind of instruction map or something?”

“I don’t know.” Said Donnie quietly, poking the last round ball.

Before his eyes the screen shivered and dropped, before shooting up into the form of a strange circular device. Inside it appeared to be an old computer, big and bulky, box like, with two cylindrical spheres wedged on either side.

_100% pure hydrogen peroxide, diluted chlorine trifluoride, diluted azidoazide azid. Handle with extreme caution._

Donatello froze, every inch of him stiffening at the sight of those three little words.

“What?” asked Raph, nudging him gently when he didn’t respond. “What’s wrong.”

“I think I know what the Shredder is up to.” Donnie choked, more then aware of the color draining from his face and neck, “These are highly volatile chemicals, each one alone explosive and catastrophic. Together, just as destructive as a nuclear bomb.” Slowly turning to face Raphael, he gulped and said unsteadily, “I think this is showing the location of three bombs, each one set to go off in two days, at exactly 1:32 am.”


	31. Ch. 31

“Right now? You wana do this, right now?” 

Mikey nodded at him enthusiastically, his smile never fading. “Yup!”

Donatello sighed and closed his laptop, fixing his little brother with an incredulous glare. “The city might be decimated in a nuclear blast in two days and you want sex.”

“Yup.” Said Mikey again, inching a bit closer to him on the couch. “Pleeeease Donnie? If were guna die tomorrow, then I wana die knowing what it’s like to top. Pretty please?” 

Batting his big baby blues, Mikey leaned in with a massive grin. “I’ll sooo make it worth your while~”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Donnie shook his head and muttered, “You’re not going to let this go are you?”

“Nope.” Hummed his little brother, “My room?”

Donnie gave in and set his laptop aside. In all honesty he had been curious about Mikey’s lack of interest in topping, yes they had coupled a few times but it had always been with Donnie on top and usually with Raph or Leo, or both of them actively joining them. The topic was never mentioned, or even suggested until today, and with Leo and Raph busy out doing whatever it was they were, it looked like the two of them would finally get to explore each other alone.

With an exuberant bounce, Mikey popped open his bedroom door and gestured to inside. “After you, dearie.” 

Rolling his eyes, Donnie walked into the pizza box littered room and strode towards the bed, but he didn’t get very far.

A pair of warm arms snapped around his middle, a single foot sneaking between his legs to catch his ankle and unsteady him.

It caught him off guard, but not enough to submit completely. Twisting in the grip, he was able to face Michelangelo as his little brother dragged him down to the bed.

They fell with a soft grunt, Mikey grinning like a fool atop him with Donatello still wrapped in his arms.

“Wha’d up D?” he asked, his grin only widening.

Donnie smiled up at him and sighed, resting his head back against the wrinkled sheets as his baby brother held him down with his weight, “Well, at the moment you are.”

Giggling, Mikey let him go and rested his arms on either side of the taller turtle’s shoulders. “Can I go first?” he asked eagerly.

Donnie snickered and nodded up at him, Mikey’s grin stretching further at Donatello’s compliance. 

“Can I tie you up to?” 

This time Donnie raised an eyeridge at him, curiously grinning at the mischievous young one.

“What?” asked Mikey, leaning down to nuzzle playfully at the underside of his brother’s chin, “Every time I have you, Raph or Leo, I totally like to hold you guys down or have you tied up.”

Tilting his head to nuzzle his brother back he mumbled, “Leo and Raph let you top? I thought you never had?” 

Mikey snorted and said dryly, “No way dude, I meant in my head. they only give it up to each other, and even then they practically fight as foreplay to see who ends up on top. You’d need to totally mellow the shell out of…” suddenly his head snapped up, his eyes wide as he gasped, “Dude! I just got an awesome idea!”

Donatello let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Loving but scatterbrained with the attention span of a gnat, yup, that was Michelangelo alright. “What is it?” he groaned, when he felt a soft but tender touch along his collarbone. 

“Just how we can be the new A team.” Cooed Mikey, his sweet lips sliding gently along Donnie’s skin, “But I’ll need your help bro.”

Donatello hummed his approval at Mikey’s touches and nodded, “And your master plan would be what, exactly?” 

Giggling against his neck, Mikey murmured, “I’ll tell you when it’s time. But until then…” The heavy weight lifted as Michelangelo moved, his voice deepening into a lustful growl, “Sit up so I can tie up your arms.”

Obediently Donnie propped himself up, color tinging his cheeks as he did and moved as Michelangelo instructed.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Mikey pulled out a long white rope, his gleeful giggle filling the room as he snapped it tight around his brother.

“I see the world hasn’t ended.” Mumbled Mikey as he worked, tugging one of Donnie’s wrists.

Donatello grunted, his control slowly slipping away with each knot and careful loop. “What do you mean?”

Michelangelo shifted out of sight, Donnie’s wrists snapping tight against his shell as the rope tightened. 

“Raph’s little secret.” He hummed, “He’s been freaking out over how to talk to you about it for like, ever. We knew you wouldn’t flip, but he was all…” he lowered his voice into a mock impersonation of their brother, “ _He’s guna think I’m just like Slash, rah rah rah…”_

Donnie smiled despite the mocking tone and muttered, “If it had been anyone else besides the three of you, I’d probably would’ve; but I know none of you would hurt me, so I wasn’t worried.”

Mikey chuckled, “Yeah dude, that’s what we told him. It’s just like whatever awesome chemical you play with that makes you smell so go~od.” He groaned out the last word, his fingers fiddling with the final knot that held the bonds in place, “But he was all worked up and stuff, totally convinced that you were guna find out, flip and run.” Mikey let out a giggle and added slyly, “Just like the day we played turtle hunt in the sewers. Raph is super easy to knock off balance when one of your super awesome smelling bandannas ends up smooshed in his face.”

When he felt Michelangelo move away from him, he tested the binds, his plastron heaving a little as he found them tight and unyielding. “So that’s how you cheated.” Donnie breathed, his arousal steadily growing the longer he sat untouched. Something about the restraints was alluring to him, whether it be the trust he had in his brother, or the well-known knowledge that most female turtles were pinned, held down, and taken whether they wanted to be or not. “You used the, _chemicals,_ from my bandanna to throw him into that fog he was talking about. That is so not fair Mikey.”

Mikey reappeared, popping up before him with a small bottle of lube in hand. Blue eyes flicked hungrily over him, slowly raking his body the exact same way Mikey did when he viewed something he was about to consume. “I’m not mean, I got him off after. But, dude.” He grinned, licking his lips as he crawled forward on the sheets, “You look seriously good in rope.”

Coming to rest before him, Mikey set the bottle down and let his hands begin to roam. 

Donnie closed his eyes and lifted his chin, giving his brother complete access to his neck.

“I wonder what Raph would do if he saw you like this?” Mikey husked, his gentle touches trailing shivers down his brother’s flesh as he traced every muscle, every tendon and scar, “Mmm, I know exactly what he’d do. He’d push you down atop the bed, make you beg.” A soft growl vibrated from Mikey’s throat as he leaned in and gently nipped at Donatello’s shoulder, “But right now, you’re totally mine.” 

Donatello shuddered involuntarily, his breath hitching slightly at his little brother’s bite. “Not bad.” Donnie groaned, “For a turtle always on bottom.”

Mikey growled again, lunging up to latch onto the underside of his taller brother’s neck. 

Donnie cried out in pain and pleasure, an approving churr rumbling from his brother, the very sound like a gentle order to submit, and so he did. 

“Only because Raph and Leo wouldn’t let me.” Mikey grinned against his skin, his fingers trailing down to grip either side of Donnie’s carapace and gently ease him back, “Apparently I blab too much. They thought I’d bother you about your super power.”

Curiously Donnie opened his eyes and peered down at his little brother. “Super what now?” he muttered, only to be silenced by Mikey’s lips pressing against his.

“Don’t worry about it, D.” murmured Mikey, pulling away and disappearing down his plastron, his fingers trailing feather light down Donnie’s body, finding every crevice and nook with delicate precision. “I’m not supposed to talk about it until you do, remember?” 

His tail curled tight against his shell at the mention, but he shuddered regardless. “No, you’re no-AH!” Donnie’s head snapped back against the sheets with a cry as teeth sank into his thigh.

His arms strained against the ropes out of reflex, but Mikey’s tongue soon stopped him, trailing over the softer cartilage along his plastron in such a way that it had him gasping and churring in seconds.

“Yeah,” Mikey cooed, dipping his tongue into the slit to slide along the underside of the purple banded turtle’s length, “Dr. Sexenstein knows exactly what you like.”

“N-now you do you mean.” Donnie churred.

“Hey.” Growled Mikey between licks, “it was an honest mistake. You’re always so grr, get out of my lab and Mikey don’t touch that, Mikey stay away from there, that I thought you were a dom. Then you flinched from my touch like a virgin on prom night, and I so figured it out.” He giggled and sang sweetly, “You want me on top~”

Donnie churred even louder when Mikey’s tongue returned, licking and sucking at the ever growing bulge beneath his plastron. “D-did not, ahh, flinch!” He gasped defensively, his head tossing side to side at his little brother’s torturous tongue.

“Come on~” Mikey purred against him, the vibrations from his voice sending shoots of pleasure straight into his groin while his fingers trailed up and down Donnie’s thighs. “Drop for me~”

There was something about the way he said it, the seductive rumble of his usually perky voice that made Donatello shudder and moan, dropping down on command right before his baby brother’s eyes.

He expected Mikey to wrap those wonderful warm lips around his length, suck him, lick him, touch him, but instead Mikey pulled away, abandoning him helpless against the sheets.

Donnie wined and panted, meeting his brothers gaze with pleading hooded eyes. 

“Dude,” Mikey moaned, dropping down into his waiting hand and slicked it with lube, “You look so awesome like that D. Moan my name man, I wana hear it.”

He eyed his little brother, quickly realizing he was just as needy as he was, and smirked. _‘Alright.’_ He thought, _‘Let’s see how easy it is to tease you.’_

Easing his legs apart, Donnie wiggled his tail, watching Mikey slowly pump his cock to its full girth, and wet his lips. “O~h Mikey.” He moaned, a small part of him giddy to see his brother twitch, “Please?”

Well that did it. Mikey shuddered at his plea, his eyelids flickering closed with a groan, and shuffled closer. “Turn over.” He husked, grabbing the edges of Donnie’s carapace to help ease him on his plastron. Once he was over, his cheek pressed firmly against the sheets with his tail in the air, Mikey scooted in, their thighs burning hot against one another as the youngest lined himself up.

Donnie gasped as he felt the slick member touch his entrance, his tail shivering in anticipation against Mikey’s plastron.

“You need me to go slow D?” he heard Mikey rumble.

Donnie shook his head, his voice slightly muffled as he churred in reply. “No.” he breathed.

With a loud and heavy groan, Mikey sank into him, sliding his full hot length straight in as he gripped the edges of Donatello’s shell for support.

Donnie’s churr increased, feeble and weak compared to the rumble his brother was letting out.

“Oh yeah boooy~!” churred Mikey weakly, the heavy weight of his brother pressing down atop his carapace as Mikey draped against him. “I’m, uhn, not guna last long Donnie. You feel so,” he panted and shuddered atop him before being able to form enough words to continue, “so good.”

“Don’t waste time then.” Donnie panted, clenching up around the thick member inside him.

Taking him at his word, Mikey gave a single thrust, made a soft choking sound as he did, and slammed his hips back against Donnie’s. He quickly fell into a pounding rhythm, each thrust becoming more desperate then the last. 

It felt amazing to have Mikey inside him, pressing him down and holding him there while he humped him, driving in and out of his body in a fast and frantic pace.

“Ah, ah, Mikey!” he cried, desperate for any form of contact against his neglected length.

“Hang, ungh, on.” Mikey grunted, “Be…worth it, ah!” Every inch of his brother suddenly stiffened atop him, his hips slamming into Donnie one final time with a shuddering moan. Mikey jerked and twitched as he rode out his high, white hot globs of pleasure shooting out so hard Donnie could feel it as Michelangelo emptied deep inside him.

“Mikey.” He moaned, rolling his hips and painful member in hopes for any kind of contact.

Still shaking from the throes of his orgasmic bliss, Mikey leaned up and pulled himself out with a soft squelching sound. “Hang on.” He repeated breathlessly, giving Donnie’s carapace a soft tug that tipped him over back on his shell.

Donnie whimpered up at him, watching as his little brother ducked down below his bed, before reemerging with a shoe box in hand. 

“Pick a color.” Mikey breathed, “Red, blue, purple, or orange~”

“Mikey!” snapped Donnie, beginning to grow impatient, when his little brother grinned, lifted the lid and withdrew a curious bright orange object. 

“Orange it is bro.” he chuckled softly.

In the back of his mind Donnie was able to register just what this strange object was. The fact that he was seeing it held in his little brother’s hand however, made him question if he was actually seeing things properly, or if lust had clouded his brain and made him stupid. 

Mikey set the box aside and came back up on the bed, nestling himself right back between Donatello’s legs. 

“Wha…where did…?” Donnie groaned in disbelief, watching as his baby brother coated the thick plastic with a generous amount of fresh lube.

“You know all those gift cards Casey and April get us for mutation day and Christmas? The ones you all thought I bought nothing but mindless video games and stupid stuff with?”

“You…but, but…” Donnie began, only to falter, his words dying in his throat as his head snapped back with a churring moan, the slick feeling of a hard toy sliding deep within him just as amazing if not more then Mikey himself.

“Not so stupid now, is it?” he heard Mikey purr, Donnie’s churrs returning as the plastic slid in and then out. “Now hold onto your shell dude.” 

Donatello jerked as the thing inside him suddenly came alive, buzzing out wave after wave of pure pleasure that rocked him to his very core. 

“Shit!” he choked, his back arching as he dug his heels into the soft padding beneath him. 

“Oo~ Donnie swore.” Teased Mikey, “It’s good isn’t it? These little beauties got me through all those long confusing years when we were still figuring stuff out and…” 

But Donnie wasn’t listening, his mind filled with a hazy fog that seemed fixated on nothing but the powerful thing inside him. 

His toes curled into the sheets, twitching and squirming against the binds as the toy went even deeper, finding every unknown hidden pleasure spot it could with an unyielding intensity. 

Every inch of him tensed and coiled like a spring, winding him into such a tight burning mess he was sure he would burst. His breath came in harsh ragged gasps; his mouth open in pure bliss as the toy was thrust into him.

Something warm and hot slid tauntingly beside his cock, gliding just out of reach of touching him. He choked out a cry, shuddered and spasmed, his mind melting into mush as the slicked heat slid by again. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t beg, could only thrash involuntarily as the pressure within him intensified. 

Finally, that beautiful warm wet slippery tongue touched his member, gliding sweet and tender across the tip and that was the end of it.

With a violent arch he erupted, his cum rocketing out over his plastron in hot sticky waves just as strong as the orgasm itself. He expected that to be it, for his body to settle down and leave him panting atop the bed, but it didn’t, the coiling didn’t cease, didn’t rest didn’t stop, just kept building and building, his body reacting on its own to the euphoria of feelings winding within him. His skull and heels dug into the mattress, his mouth falling open in a silent scream as his gaze glazed, Mikey’s wide curious and worried face appearing above him right as the climax finally hit once more, throwing him into the most powerful orgasm he had ever experienced. 

His eyes rolled at the almost painful release, the world above him spinning as white stars popped before him, and then, nothing…

Something warm touched his forehead, a muffled voice sounding above him as it did. 

So bothersome. 

Didn’t they know he was trying to rest from…from…What was he resting from again? Oh yeah… 

_‘Two?’_ he thought as the voice suddenly split into two different ones, _‘Did I really just…Holy Chalupa…’_

“Well if you think about it, if were guna go, death by orgasm is really the way to do it.”

“He’s not dead Mikey. He’s out cold.”

“Why the hell would you even say that!?”

“Calm down Raph, I’m sure he’s fine. He’s just…”

“Maybe we should get Master Splinter?”

“And tell him what Mikey? That you knocked him out with a dildo?!”

“Dude chill, I would kill to be able to do what he just did. That looked seriously awesome.”

“Awesome!? AWESOME!?”

Donnie’s eyelids flickered, forcing himself awake despite the desire to remain in the warm cocoon of endorphin filled darkness. 

“Mikey.” He mumbled, the entire room falling silent at his call, “You’re awesome, let’s do this again sometime, ok?”

A flash of red and green appeared above him, Raphael’s scent flooding his nose. 

His gaze focused up on his big worried brother, blue and green flitting in beside him as Leo appeared beside him. The vibrator was gone, as were the ropes that had held him, “Donnie?” Raph asked, and all Donatello could do was hum.

“See?” Mikey purred, “Scary but awesome. Dr. Sexenstein for the win, o~h yeah!”

Leo sighed and shook his head while Raph gripped him tight and began to ease him upright. “Come on, take it slow.”

“Oh I’m fine.” Donnie sighed happily, allowing his brother to pull him into a sitting position, “Don’t worry about me when we should be focusing on how were going to defuse three bombs at the same time.”

A flicker of unease passed through both Leo and Raph, the two of them glancing at one another before looking back at Donatello.

“Yeah, about that.” muttered Leo, “We do have a plan Donnie, but you’re really not going to like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wham bam thank you ma'am, holy damn MIkey! I agree 100% with Hummerhouse's fic The pain game, that Mikey is a pain junky. Only, I see him more as a switch, definitely a sub a lot, but a playful dom per opportunity~  
> So, I blame you Ikara, you and your turtle facts.  
> It turns out some female turtles can have clitorises and can be pleasured the same way as people... Who would've thought right? And what scientist actually went through with that study to discover it?? I think that's my main question. And even though what happened to Donnie is not possible for a normal person, I had this conversation with Ikara a while back and thought it would be awesome and funny as all heck to torture Donnie in a good sorta way.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	32. Ch. 32

They were right, he wasn’t happy, he wasn’t happy at all. Especially when that monstrous beast of a turtle was standing in _his_ lab, invading _his_ space, ruining the sanctity of _his_ safe place with Dr. Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, Leatherhead, April, Casey, and Master Splinter all standing calmly in his presence like nothing was wrong. What were his brothers thinking? Teaming up with them? With… _him._

So what if it was the equivalent of a nuclear bomb they were going after, they could handle it, they didn’t need Slash the rapist, Rockwell the pompous mammal supremacist, Leatherhead the face grabbing rage monster and Pigeon Pete the…the…Well he didn’t have an issue with him yet but he’d find one.

Forcing himself to remain calm, Donnie stood between April and Raph, arms crossed tight to his plastron as Leo went over the plan.

“Raph, Slash and I will take the building by dragon’s gate, Mikey, Donnie and Leatherhead will take the abandoned docks, while Rockwell, April, Casey and Pigeon Pete will take the ship yard. Get in, see what’s up, but don’t draw attention to yourselves until we’re sure of what’s actually going on. We have two days before these bombs detonate, which means gather info only. If your spotted, get out of there. Got it?” 

Donnie nodded, barely registering the agreeing parties around him and kept his sights fixed warily on Slash. How he was able to stand in the same room as that beast he didn’t know, but his will power and strength suddenly seemed amplified to levels he didn’t even know were possible to reach. 

Raphael maintained contact against him at all times, nonchalantly placing himself between Donatello and Slash whenever the big guy moved. Leo and Mikey were the same way, remaining calm and relaxed, though shifting casually as though it were a normal movement, to remain between Slash and Donnie at all times. It was comforting, especially when no one, not even Slash, seemed to notice.

To his relief, April was the same way, her hand clenched around her Tessen with a smile on her face, the only thing giving away her mistrust for the massive mutant being the glances she gave him every now and then, as though she were contemplating whipping her weapon straight through his skull. She was there for him, just like his brothers, what more could he ask for in a friend?

“This doesn’t make sense.” murmured Rockwell, poking and prodding the device the same way Donatello had when he first hacked it, “The extent of the technology, the danger of the chemicals, all of it. Azidoazide azid alone is so structurally unsound that diluted or not, it explodes without any type of stimulus. Why would the Shredder decimate his own city? Why would he take such risks to eradicate his place of power when he’s always made such an effort to destroy all of you and your Master personally?” 

Master Splinter took a step forward, positioning himself in the center of the room. “This is not like Saki.” He said simply, “His hatred runs deep, driving him to hunt us down and see us fall with his own blade, not explosives. The bombs are not even placed somewhere we frequent. I fear this may be the doing of another, someone out to end the Shredder or simply damage what he has built.”

“That’s why we’re just exploring right now.” Said Leo confidently, “We need to know what’s going on, why the Shredder was after this device and if anyone else could possibly be involved.”

“I can think of quite a few people who would like to see Shredder fall.” Rumbled Slash, “But not at the cost of innocent lives. Whoever this is sounds dangerous, willing to kill first, ask questions later.”

“Exactly.” Leo agreed, “That’s why it’ll be best to get in and get out. Now, we all have our coordinates. If any of us winds up in trouble, a fight, anything that involves confrontation, we’ll use the panic button on our T-phones to alert one another.”

“So lame…” Donnie heard Casey grumble, but the hockey head nodded like the rest of them regardless. “Whatever man, Casey Jones ain’t afraid of no one!” he exclaimed suddenly, “They come after us, and I’m guna teach them not’ta mess with the all mighty…”

“And that Casey.” Interrupted Raph, giving his buddy a grin, “Is why you’re paired up with two members on your team who can lift you up and carry you off without touching you.”

Casey growled and went to snap something back, when Leo raised his voice and said loudly. “Ok, team, let’s get moving. The longer we wait the longer they have to get these bombs set up.”

Raphael moved the second Slash did, giving Donnie a reassuring nudge as he left to join Leo. Donnie on the other hand stood right where he was beside April, waiting for Mikey and the massive alligator to join them before he dared leave her side. 

He could hear Casey and Raph exchanging bickering calls back and forth as he hurried from the lab, Leatherhead rumbling something to Mikey while Slash and Leo wished everyone good luck. 

All Donatello wanted right then was to get out of the lair, to get away from _him,_ to as much distance between that animal and himself as possible. He was so eager that he almost left without his team, Leatherhead and Mikey catching up to him quickly as he made his way for the surface. 

To Donatello’s relief however, Mikey didn’t comment on it, and neither did the old alligator, the both of them too caught up in catching up, to be bothered by Donatello’s eagerness to vacate his own home.

At least he wasn’t panicking, wasn’t trembling at the sight of the bruit like some kind of…of… _girl._ He was standing strong, picking himself up and moving on like any tough turtle would. He just needed to watch his scent this cycle. Make sure to blast the tunnels with his concoction, bathe in it if he had to. It was the only way now, the only way to prevent the eggs from being possibly fertilized by his brothers and to keep Slash at bay until he could get his cure; it was more important now than ever. 

He needed to become _normal._

Once on the rooftops he began to calm, the open space and air settling his anxiety with cool flowing blasts that eased the tension right away. He even started commenting here and there on his little brother’s tales, which seemed to grow wilder with every telling, and laughed along with Leatherhead when Mikey insisted his stories were true. 

Squirrel monster made of pudding it was.

As much as he wasn’t fond of the gigantic gator, he had to admit, Leatherhead truly was a good friend to his baby brother, and if anything else, at least he hadn’t grabbed Donnie by the face in over a year.

Once the smell of ocean hit their noses they quieted down, falling into a creeping silence as they leapt from building to building.

The T-tracker showed nothing as they drew closer, not a single mutant or Foot bot for miles. “There’s nothing.” Whispered Donnie as they approached to the old rotting docks, “It can’t be the Shredder.”

“Perhaps, the Krang?” growled Leatherhead, but Donnie just shook his head. 

“They’d use their own chemicals, not ours. Besides, they want to terraform the earth to their needs, not make it uninhabitable.”

“Dude, what if it’s some sorta new mutant?” asked Mikey, “The type that lives on radiators and stuff.”

Donatello sighed and said wearily, “You mean radiation?” 

“Yeah,” Mikey rolled his eyes, “that’s what I said.” 

Unable to help it, he reached out on reflex and swatted the back of his little brother’s head. “That’s from Raph.” He muttered as Mikey yelped, “Now come on. Full ninja mode. Leatherhead…”

The massive gator smiled a toothy grin and rumbled down at them, “Silent and deadly.”

With a nod the three of them darted to the shadows, the lithe figures shifting in and out along the rooftops one by one until the buildings began to change. Brick crumbled at every touch, wood splintered beneath even the lightest weight, falling through to the neglected buildings that surrounded the decaying world left long forgotten along the shore. 

One by one they slipped in, not a soul in sight. 

Donatello double checked the T-tracker, its empty screen staring back to confirm the docks were as quiet as they indeed appeared. 

“Keep a look out for humans.” Donnie breathed, shifting into the shadow of an old rusted shipping container, “I’m not seeing any mutants or Foot bots.” 

“There are none.” Rumbled Leatherhead, so suddenly that Donnie nearly leapt out of his shell. The mighty gator had been so quiet he had almost forgotten he was there. “I smell nothing.”

“Yeah dude,” added Mikey, “and there’s no tracks anywhere. Just dust, dirt and sea stuff.” 

Donatello nodded, double checking the coordinates just to be sure they were headed to the right place. 

“According to this, that old warehouse by the water is where the bomb will be. It could be protected by robotics or heavy artillery, so watch your shell regardless what things look like.”

Mikey snorted and mumbled, “Yes Leo.” But Donatello ignored him, remaining far too focused on their new target.

The building didn’t seem like anything special, run down like all the rest, the foundation crumbling with the paint peeling off the steel walls in thick strips. There were no windows, no holes in the roof, just a single garage door left ever so slightly ajar.

The closer they drew, the more curious everything became. 

They circled the warehouse at a distance at first, taking in every angle and possible look out, then moved in, a little bit closer every pass until they were just inches from the only entrance. Mikey had been, and still was, right, there were no tracks of any kind, just dust, coating everything in a thick undisturbed layer including just outside the door.

 _‘It has to be mechanical.’_ Thought Donatello, bracing himself up against the wall while Mikey moved to peek through the crack, just as Leatherhead crawled down from the roof above and dropped down beside them.

“Nothing.” Rumbled Leatherhead.

It didn’t make any sense, none at all. There weren’t even any wires nearby hooked up to work for light or weapons system of any kind. He leaned his ear up against the cold metal and listened hard for the hum of a generator, or even the crackle of Krang tech. Still, there was nothing.

“Hey Donnie.” Whispered Mikey, “Is that bomb thingy round?”

Donatello nodded and stuck his T-tracker back into his belt, pulling out instead his T-phone. He flipped through a few apps, finally landing on one of his favorites; an electrical output scanner.

“Hey Donnie?” Mikey called softly again, “Does the bomb also have a big boxy looking thing with two big um...pill looking things on either side?”

“Yes Mikey.” Mumbled Donnie, lifting the phone up along the wall to see if he could get any good readings off it. 

“Ok, then in that case the bomb is there dude.”

Donatello started, his eyes snapping up on his little brother poised at the entrance. 

“There’s nothing else in there either? It doesn’t even look on?”

Partly panicked partly curious, Donatello crept up close beside his brother and peered through the crack.

Standing proud in the very center, shrouded in thick dust laden cobwebs, was the bomb the hollo device had portrayed. 

“What the?” he murmured, lifting the T-phone to scan the door. Once more there was no sign of electricity or power of any kind, the eerie lack of anything alive beginning to gnaw at Donatello’s nerves. 

Mikey gave it a tentative tug when it appeared the coast was clear, only to grunt and push in vein as the rusted door refused to budge. 

“Allow me my friend.” Growled Leatherhead, gripping the edge of the door with thick determined claws.

One single tug later and the door let out a violent screech, giving way through years of rust as Leatherhead forced it to move.

Weapons out, Mikey and Donnie stood ready, waiting for the ambush or weapons spree that would surely come, and yet…nothing.

“Mikey,” Muttered Donatello, taking a tentative step in through the door frame. “I’m going to take a closer look, stay here and guard the entrance. Leatherhead, you go back up on the roof, signal if you see or hear anything.” 

Without waiting to see if they agreed, Donatello gripped his Bo and began to creep forward, his gaze darting up and around for any sign of lasers, guns, cameras, movement…Yet still the empty building remained oddly silent and still, as though holding its breath as much as he was.

He crossed the cement floor, small puffs of dust creeping up at each foot fall, and came to a hesitant stop beside the dormant machine. 

Gingerly he lifted a hunk of cobweb, the sticky lace feeling gritty between his fingers as he shifted it off the main screen. The grey lifeless glass stared up at him, years of untouched grime smeared across its front, no sign of fingerprints or even smudges to give away the last time it’d been touched. 

Curiously Donnie shifted more of the cobwebs, finding the spheres on either side of the bulky computer, as well as the strange circular device that surrounded it, empty, the only thing left being the remnants of some form of liquid long evaporated from its misuse. 

_‘Maybe the project was deserted?’_ he thought, peeling a layer of cobweb from the keys, _‘An old plan they needed to abandon due to safety concerns? Would Shredder have any safety concerns? I mean, he did try and light the sewers on fire and did sick the krang on the city in return for us, so…’_

He hummed curiously, set his Bo back in its sheath and pulled out his T-phone. He scanned the machine, finding an electric pulse still running strong within it, and tilted his head.

“What is it Donnie?” he heard Mikey call, but Donatello just shrugged.

“I don’t know.” He called back, “But it still has a charge to it. I’m going to try and find out where it’s coming from. Do me a favor and call Leo, see what they’ve found, I’ll call April once I’m done to check if they’ve found the same things we have.”

He heard something that sounded like agreement from his brother as he turned back to the contraption, his gaze locking in on the dormant screen as he pulled out a wire from his phone and plugged it in.

The moment the wire touched the mainframe, a sharp but high pitched crackle sounded from the computers insides.

“Donnie get out of there!” Mikey yelled out of nowhere, “It’s a trap!” 

The entire warehouse suddenly came alive, bursting with lights that blinded him as the ceiling seemed to collapse. He cringed, cursing himself for being careless and leapt away from the machine towards his brother. He didn’t get further then a few feet, when a thick layer of what seemed like glass crashed down around him, cutting him off and boxing him in. 

Bits of wood and metal crashed down around him, missing him by inches as it splintered and clanged through a cloud of dust. He dodged out of the way, twirling out his Bo to slap the smaller pieces as he evaded the larger hunks.

“Donnie!” he heard Mikey call, his voice muffled and strained, a loud roar drowning it out as something heavy slammed against the container.

Coughing and blinking against the haze, Donnie backed up until he felt his shell touch something solid. He had to get his baring’s, had to fight against the shock of what happened and find a way out, had to…

A dark laugh bellowed up from around him, the very sound piercing through his plastron like a knife. 

“You fool.” growled a voice Donnie knew all too well, “You’ve walked right into my trap. I may have only caught one of you, but with your death, Hamato Yoshi will have no choice but to face me, to seek revenge for the disciple he is about to lose. I will destroy you, you and all the other pathetic turtles.”

“No.” Coughed Donnie in disbelief, the roars and yells from his teammates still raging behind the glass. Eyes widening, he gasped, “That doesn’t make sense. This isn’t your motto; this isn’t how you fight!”

“Exactly.” 

The final word seemed to whisper around him, the voice of the Shredder everywhere and all around him at once, when a new sound reached him.

Wide eyed and panicked Donatello spun around, the computer behind him having come alive with a count down.

15.

“Oh no…” he choked. “It’s a bomb!”

14.

Frantically he dove for the mainframe, ripping off the plastic front to expose the computers innards, only to be faced with something that made his heart drop into the pit of his stomach.

13\. 

An enormous steal box surrounded the inside, the telltale ticking noise of a bomb slowly clicking along with the count down from within it.

12.

There was no access that wasn’t welded shut, not a single gap or place to wedge even a throwing star. 

11.

Abandoning the idea of disarming it, Donnie stumbled to his feet and frantically raced to where Mikey and Leatherhead were still slamming against the glass.

10.

“I got you, D!” Yelled Mikey, muffled yet determined as he threw all his weight against the box that held his brother.

9.

Donnie stopped beside it and wiped some of the grime from the glass to quickly study it. It was thick, more then thick, too thick for any of them to break through it with enough time.

8.

Yet still he tried, jabbing his Bo at the bottom where the glass had micro fractured when it hit the cement. A small piece broke away, falling against the debris filled floor to mock him and his efforts. 

7.

His heart twinged despite the strange calm that had begun to settle over him, and quickly checked the top of the box, and then again along the floor. It was solid all right, to solid, and they were running out of time.

6.

“Leatherhead.” He yelled, looking up to lock his sights on the distraught blue eyes of his baby brother, his, lover. “Get Mikey out of here.”

5.

“No way dude!” he yelled, and even through the glass Donnie could hear the pain in his words loud and clear, “No turtle left behind! I’m not leaving you!”

4.

Donatello began to back away from the glass, relieved to see Leatherhead, glancing between him and Mikey but doing the same.

3.

“I have a way out, now get out of here.”

“No!” snarled Mikey, but Leatherhead was already reaching for him.

“It’s ok.” Said Donnie, smiling weakly despite the growing urgency, “Everything’s going to be fine bro. I…I love you.” 

2\. 

“Have you ever read any comic ever!” screamed Mikey, swatting Leatherheads big burly claw away with a nunchuck before throwing himself back at the glass. “You don’t say I love you if everything’s going to be fine!!”

To his relief Leatherheads grip was stronger this time, wrapping in around Mikey despite the young turtle’s efforts to break free. Michelangelo kicked and flailed against his friend as he was lifted from the ground, his pleas and cries to go back falling on deaf ears as the alligator mutant barreled for the door. 

He locked his eyes with Mikey’s one last time, and clicked the button on his Bo, extending its blade as he turned away and leapt back towards the bomb. If he could just get the metal case around it open…

1…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then he died, the end...
> 
> No seriously i'm just kidding. *ducks and runs*  
> On a very serious note I wrote this and edited it primarily yesterday while fighting the effects of food poisoning. If there is something that seriously stands out as not making sense, is misspelled, or just plain funky please let me know so I can go back and fix it.  
> How I wrote this in my condition I don't know, but I think it came out awesome despite it!  
> *husband slowly takes potted plant away and hands me laptop*  
> Honey your typing on the plant again...


	33. Ch. 33

The bombs were a trap. One great big stupid fake trap that they had fallen into in their haste to stop something that wasn’t even real. Go figure.

At least it wasn’t nuclear, just something to wipe out whoever was stupid enough to get up close and set the dang thing off.

If April hadn’t called them when she did, he, Leo and Slash would’ve walked right on up to that stupid trap and probably set it off like idiots. How she figured it out he didn’t know, but at least she did, saving her teams butts as well as theirs. He had just dialed Mikey to give the knucklehead the heads up, the words, it’s a trap barely off his tongue when he heard something that set his rage off in three terror filled seconds; Mikey, screaming at Donatello that it was a trap, and then, silence as the phone went dead.

As much as Raphael prided himself in his strength, his determination and his courage in battle, nothing sent chills up his spine faster than knowing his brothers were in trouble.

The moment it happened Leo called April back, instantly on alert while Raph bickered and snapped at him to keep moving. Why talk about something when they knew what was up. Mikey, Donnie and Leatherhead had triggered the trap, or were about to. One way or another they needed to keep moving, needed to reach them, needed to make sure they and Leatherhead were safe.

Then the most mind numbing thing happened. The sky lit up in the distance in a boom of orange and yellow, a small cloud following it as the light dimmed down into the faintest glow of a raging fire, leaving him staring out over the rooftops in horror.

Donnie was ok. He had to be. Raphael was going to kill Shredder with his own two hands and any Foot-bot or minion who got in his way, but Donnie was fine. He was smart, the smartest, he and Mikey had to of gotten out of there in time. Right? RIGHT?!

Leo was just as reassuring, just as confident, and heck so was Slash, but the moment they reached the abandoned docks, all of that confidence crumbled, his heart going a mile a minute as he gaped at the broken and burning scene.

Destruction, flames and Foot bot corpses greeted them, the snarling roar of the fire drowned out only by the bellows of Leatherhead himself as he smashed and ripped anything that dared come near.

That, was the exact moment when what little hope he had that all would be fine began to crack. For beneath the bloody mutant’s feet, surrounded by a mountain of debris and Foot-bot bodies, lay a bleeding and unmoving form, illuminated only by the flickering flames that licked and clawed at the air behind him.

“Mikey!” yelled Leo as they approached, his shout drawing the alligators eye in an instant. 

Mouth gaping, Leatherhead hissed and planted his feet, slamming his torn up claws in the ground as he puffed himself up at his new enemy; Leonardo.

Raph narrowed his eyes and skidded to a halt, whipping out his Sai’s with a twirl. Like hell that big gator was going to stand between him and his injured baby brother. 

“Slash,” he growled through clenched teeth, “do something about him before we do.” 

Leo growled back at the mutant standing guard over Mikey and reluctantly skidded to a stop, unsheathed his swords and took a firm stance, planting his feet just as determinedly as the hissing alligator before him. 

“I got him.” Growled Slash, dropping his morning star with a crack against the concrete. “Just keep in mind that if you have to attack him, he’s just protecting your brother, not hurting him.” 

Raph heard Leo snort and mumble something under his breath, no doubt the same thing they’d been going back and forth over since agreeing to team up with the Mutanimals in the first place. 

If Slash overheard, he certainly didn’t show it, remaining focused instead on distracting his enraged teammate. Letting out a roar of his own, Slash cannoned at Leatherhead, pulling the alligators eyes off of Leo to narrow in on his new target. 

Wasting no time, Leo darted in behind Slash, using his much bigger shell as cover to sneak in and reach their brother.

Raphael growled and kicked off from the cement right behind him, rushing in with weapons at the ready just in case Leatherhead broke away from Slash and turned on them.

With a violent hiss Leatherhead thrashed his tail and lunged at his leader, snapping and roaring like the Krang themselves were coming to take Michelangelo away, and he alone was the only thing standing in their way. Yeah, when the big guy came to, Raph was definitely going to give him a good pat on the back.

Slash let out a grunt as his second in command hit him, those powerful jaws snapping just out of reach of his face. “Easy brother!” hollered Slash, twisting just right to lock the thrashing gator in an expert hold, “No one’s guna hurt him, but we’re guna end up hurting you if you, don’t, stop!” 

With sights only for Mikey, Leo darted past the struggling pair and dropped to their little brother’s side. Raph paused just behind him and turned to face their still raging friend, his sai’s brandished just in case.

“Is he ok?” he asked, shifting a little as Leatherhead picked up Slash and began to roll.

“He’s breathing.” He heard Leo sigh, the relief from those two words hitting him like a ton of bricks just as hard as he was sure it’d hit Leo. “Looks like the explosion sent him flying. Shrapnel, small laceration to his skull…”

“That’s great, he’s ok.” Snapped Raph a bit more harshly then he had intended, “Now where’s Donatello?” 

He watched as Slash successfully pinned Leatherhead down, warily shifting again to remain between the furious gator and his brothers. 

Leatherhead was panting hard, gasping and bleeding from cuts all over and a gash across his flank.

“Come on brother.” Grunted Slash, “Come back. Wake up, it’s alright, it’s just us!”

Slowly the glazed look began to fade from Leatherheads eyes, his slitted pupils darting to Michelangelo, Leo and then Raph one by one as if seeing them for the first time.

“Leatherhead.” Snapped Raphael once it became apparent the mutant was coherent again, “Where’s Donnie?” but all Leatherhead did was stare at him from beneath Slash, open his big toothy mouth, and close it. 

“Leatherhead,” he repeated, this time with a hint of a snarl as his hands clenched around his weapons, “Where is my brother?!”

The scaly mutant watched him for a moment more, once again opening his mouth only to close it again, before finally he lowered his heavy head and lifted a clawed hand, pointing back at the flames behind them that seemed to laugh and mock them where they stood.

“In there.”

\-----------

Donatello had been blown up many times, heck he was always the one touching the weird Krang stuff and getting electrocuted, thrown across the room, exposed to high amounts of alien radiation, having chemicals explode in his face, but this…this was the first time he had literally seen his life flash before his eyes.

It wasn’t serene, peaceful, or quick, no, it was loud, rude and hurt like hell, a bit like being ripped backwards and slammed to the ground as a wave of fire and shrapnel enveloped him. Pain was an understatement, throbbing and burning through every inch those crimson claws touched, blotting out his vision and scorching his nerves until nothing but a dull lifeless ache was left.

“Wake up.”

And then there was that. 

“Pelo amor de Deus. Tartaruga estúpido, acordar.”

It wasn’t going away, no matter how much he tried to ignore it.

“I did not just swim twelve miles to save your ass only to have you die now!”

All he wanted to do was sleep, to curl up and stay away from the ringing in his ears and the strange dulled roar that seemed to vibrate the air around him, but that voice, it wouldn’t stop.

“Wake, up!”

He made a sound, attempting speech but only managed a noise of discontentment. 

“There you are, wake up turtle.”

Something brushed his forehead, and weakly he tried to swat it away, only to instantly regret it. Pain seared through him at that moment like no other, spiraling in strong freezing waves straight down to the pit of his stomach. He retched involuntarily, sending white stars popping before his closed eyes as hands gripped him tight. 

“Do not want…” he was able to choke out, the words alone making him retch all over again. Dazed and disorientated he attempted to force open his eyes. 

Pain just as strong as the first time stung through him, white hot spots flecking his vision while everything behind them spun in a swirl of yellow.

He groaned and slammed them shut, effectively giving up to who or whatever it was that was hanging onto his shoulders.

“I know you know what a concussion is.” He heard the voice say, calm and gentle, “Now open your eyes, you need to wake up.” 

In a moment of haze filled uncertainty Donatello struggled to obey, cracking open his eyes again to focus on whoever was speaking. 

“X...Xever?” he mumbled, sure that he was delusional, mistaken or perhaps in some sort of purgatory where death was mocking him.

Two webbed hands cupped and steadied his head as he fought to see, a pair of yellow eyes appearing behind the white dots that adamantly swirled before him.

“See? Getting blown up sucks doesn’t it turtle?” said the big fish, “Maybe next time you’ll be nicer when you decide to blow me up, eh?”

 _‘Was that a joke?’_ Donnie thought, closing his eyes tight before opening them again.

“How…” Donatello managed to say, his tongue suddenly in the way and too thick to form words. Giving up he thunked his head back against whatever he was leaning on and groaned. 

“You are one lucky turtle, boy.” He heard Xever sigh, “now stay still, this is a special modification of my venom. It won’t cause bleeding like some drugs, but it might hurt.

Donatello’s mind got as far as wondering what exactly it was that was about to hurt, when something sharp stuck into his thigh. He grunted but barely moved, his head full of fuzz and confusing thoughts, like, why was Xever there? Hadn’t he just been blown up? How could Xever be there? Was Mikey ok? And more importantly, why did he hurt all over? Weren’t you supposed to stop hurting when you died? Or was that just something humans told each other to get them to go into battle without a fuss…How rude…

“If the Shredder hadn’t been in a talkative mood you would be turtle flambé right now.”

“What…” Donnie mumbled, forcing his fuzz filled brain to work and form words, “What happened? The bomb was deserted, how did he…” he looked up and focused hard on Xever, suddenly realizing for the first time that the mutant fish was bleeding from some wounds along his arms. 

“Concussions suck as much as bombs do, eh?” Chuckled Xever, his voice so gentle it was almost unnerving. “That thing we were sent to fetch for the Shredder, the device you and your brothers snatched from us, apparently has been floating around with his robot men for months, just waiting for you or your brothers to find it. A trap amigo.”

“Trap?” Donnie mumbled, the strain from forcing his brain to hang onto those words and decipher them threatening to send him retching once more. “But it was empty. Abandoned…”

Xever sighed and mumbled, “It was a good trap. Apparently one Hun, the dragon leader helped Stockman come up with.”

“But…” Donnie insisted, struggling to understand, “The chemicals. Didn’t I just blow up? Should’ve leveled the city…”

This time Xever chuckled, his grip tightening on Donatello’s shoulders, “It was a lie. Shredder only wanted you to think that he needed whatever that thing was, even made sure it was convincing by threatening Bradford and I with pain should we lose it to. Hun came up with the idea, stock-fly designed it, as well as the trap door that I pulled you through right when the dang thing went off…” suddenly Xever’s eyes widened, his tail swishing in annoyance as he groaned and thunked his head in his hand, “You had better have a way to turn the boy’s human turtle, Shredder is already suspicious of me, he finds out you escaped through a door only he, Tigerclaw, Stockman, Bradford and I knew about and that’ll be the end of me. Two months should’ve been enough time to find something by now anyway, you must be close?”

If he had been smart he would’ve kept his mouth shut, perhaps even told Xever something, anything other then what fumbled off his tongue.

“I can’t…” he closed his eyes as the world began to spin and mumbled, “They were born Xever, not mutated. Needed to be sure before…Ugh…Before I said anything upsetting…”

Silence fell, the strange muffled rumbling overhead still going strong.

“Try again turtle.” Said Xever, so quietly Donnie almost didn’t hear him, “I don’t think I heard you.”

This time Donatello forced himself to open his eyes and meet Xever’s gaze. “They were born.” He repeated dully, “Not mutated. There’s nothing to turn them back to. I’ve run everything I can think of to get them out of that cave, so they…” he stopped once more, his head spinning again and mumbled lamely, “Sunlight. They need a life. Stimulation.”

Fury, anguish, fear, all flashed across the mutant fishes face so quickly it took Donnie a moment to realize that he had seen it at all. 

“Liar!” Xever spat, baring his teeth and hissing “You tell me you’re lying!”

“But then I would be lying.” Murmured Donnie sadly, despite his inability to put together why Xever was suddenly yelling so loud, “There’s only two possibilities that I can think of that might work. Mutating them and running the risk of…bad outcome. Or, well, they could come and stay with me. Only, you’d never see them again…”

He was beginning to notice a strange fuzzy feeling creeping through his limbs. Confused by it he tried to move and check himself, only to feel the shooting pains from before, and this time he realized what had caused it.

Three inches of wood was sticking out from his bicep, tied off with a bloody purple cloth covered in a filthy layer of white and grey particles. 

_‘Oh.’_ He thought, grunting out a sound to match it, _‘When did that get there?’_

“What would you need to mutate them without the risk of it hurting them?” asked Xever, pulling Donatello’s eyes back up to the fish he had almost forgotten was there. “And why would you think your brothers would ever allow that option?”

He met Xevers gaze as steadily as he could and mumbled, “Their DNA is just like yours, almost a carbon copy, probably nature filling in gaps in strands and…and…stuff, words, hang on.” He took a deep breath, forcing the gears in his mind to turn and form something coherent, “Your DNA. Your human only DNA is what I need. It may help double up on what they have. No guarantees.”

The big fish nodded and sighed, this time calmer, “Ok, that’ll be easy. Now what about the second option. Your brothers…”

“Won’t say no.” answered Donnie simply, flexing his arm a little as the pain slowly ebbed, “Not to me. Not like they’d have a say .”

A hand reappeared on his shoulder, gentler then the last grip. “Turtle.” Said Xever slowly, making sure Donatello was looking straight at him before he continued. “I could kill you right now and no one would know. Your brothers would attack the Shredder, fall at his hand, as would your master. You have no reason to trust me, and I, especially after learning you cannot guarantee my sons the freedom they deserve, have no reason to trust you. Knowing what I can do, what I should do, answer me now, why you have any reason to help me.”

Locked on those suddenly mesmerizing golden orbs, Donatello tilted his head and said truthfully. “It’s not you I’m helping. It’s them. Besides, I don’t just want Lucas and Ade to see the world through tiny pictures on a phone. I want to see them explore it, and,” he added firmly, “I don’t want Lucas to just see a tree, I wana see him, IN, a tree.” 

Thunking his head back against whatever he was leaning on, he briefly registered that he might actually be in danger. Maybe anyway, he wasn’t entirely sure, and wasn’t there supposed to be a bomb? Or had he already exploded and just missed it? The more he thought, the more uncertain he became, but at least Xever seemed sure of what was going on. 

The big fish looked about ready to throw himself at Donatello and squeeze the life out of him, a bit like Mikey would whenever Donnie fixed something very important to his little brother. 

_‘Mikey…’_ thought Donnie suddenly, _‘I hope he didn’t get blown up to.’_

“Come on turtle.” He heard Xever say, pulling him from thought and back onto the fish before him, “Let’s get you up and back to your brothers.”

“You wana know what else I want to see?” asked Donnie as Xever half pulled, half hoisted him to his feet, “I want to see how Ade responds to computers. I think he might be smarter then we think.”

Once he was up Donatello heaved in a breath and did his best not the hurl, the very movement of standing still setting his stomach on edge. 

Xever was impossible once he was upright, continuously insisting that Donnie walk, not allowing him to close his eyes or even let him stop and rest for longer than a moment, and infuriatingly he wouldn’t stop asking him stupid questions, like, what were the boy’s names? what day was it? Why was he there?

He knew all the answers to those questions. The boy’s names were Leo and Raph and it was July 4th, he was there to stop Shredder from brain controlling Raph and taking over the city with squirrels made of pudding. Duh…

From there, Xever’s behavior only became more erratic and confusing, like bringing him down a dead end tunnel filled with water for no reason, then telling him to hold his breath and leap into a freezing puddle that brought them out into the ocean, and then, like an idiot, reminding Donatello that he needed to breathe once they surfaced by what was left of a half collapsed and frozen dock. Of all the things he knew how to do…Xever was simply lucky Donatello was too preoccupied with trying not to puke to give him a proper telling off. 

“Yes, yes, I know you want to sleep, just stay here.” Said Xever gently.

Donnie grumbled at the tyrant fish, but allowed him none the less to pull him closer to a hunk of sturdy dock, and hook his good arm around one of its ice cold pillars. “Just stay here and your brothers will come find you, ok? Hold on, don’t let go, and don’t move.”

 _‘Don’t move?’_ Thought Donatello, keeping his curious gaze locked on the mutant fish as he swam away before disappearing beneath the surface. _‘Where exactly am I going to go? And why would I let go? That wouldn’t make any sense…’_

He clenched his fist and pulled closer to the wood, shivering at the bone chilling numbness that was slowly creeping in to every limb. That’s when he noticed it, noticed, and heard what was coming from his hand.

It was his T-phone, a muffled yet determined voice calling from it. 

_“Donnie!? Donnie come on, speak to me!? Someone track this stupid thing!!”_

_‘Is that Raph?’_ he thought curiously. _‘But…when did I call him?’_

 _“Dude, could be a trap.”_ Called someone, their very voice grating and unpleasant.

 _“I concur. Probability of survival is not in Donatello’s favor.”_

_“That sounds like water.”_ Came another voice, light and soft sounding, much nicer than the other ones. 

_‘April maybe?’_ he wondered as the voices began to converse, one frantic, the others calm.

 _“Raph, it could be a trap. Hey, wait will you listen?! We need to be careful or…!”_ Well that was Leo for sure, and from the sounds of things Raph was holding the phone on the other end and wasn’t listening one bit. Good thing to, it was starting to get cold.

Taking in a deep, shuddering breath, he clutched the phone tighter in his hand and pressed in as close to the frigid wood as he could.

 _“Donnie!?”_ he heard Raphael call again, _“Come on Bro, say something, anything. Tell me where you are, what you’re looking at, anything!”_

Donatello licked the salt from his lips and tried to force his tongue to work. “Docks.” He managed to croak, “In, water.” but it was so weak he wasn’t sure if Raph had heard him. 

What exactly was he doing in the water on the verge of hypothermia for again?

“Donnie!?” bellowed a panic-stricken voice, far louder than before.

Donatello looked down at his phone in amazement, stunned at how well it seemed to be producing sound all of a sudden.

Something thunked along the wood above him, coming to pause just above where he was standing, “Donnie!” yelled another, less panicked, more worried. Definitely April. “Guys, he’s here! He’s over here! Hang on Donnie, just hang on!”

“I, am!” he growled through chattering teeth. 

Why was everyone telling him to hang on to the pillar anyway? He hadn’t let go yet, and he wasn’t planning on it. 

Just then something big splashed into the water beside him, a thin yet powerful warm arm wrapping around his middle, another coaxing his uninjured arm to release the pillar he had clung to.

“It’s ok.” He heard Leo whisper, “You can let go, I’m here, we’re all here.”

“Donnie!?” choked a horrified voice that was unmistakably Raph’s, but speech was becoming harder, Donatello’s mind slowing until the very words his brothers spoke were hard to understand.

“He’s not ok.” Called Leo, one of the few remaining words Donnie was able to grasp before the world started spinning and his stomach did a flip. 

He was so cold, so tired, all he wanted was to curl up and sleep, and Leo, he felt so nice, warm and safe…

Slowly he bent his face into the crook of his older brother’s neck, Leo humming something to him that neither made sense or sounded like words. He was just going to close his eyes for a moment anyway, that was all, surely they would understand. Besides, he was light enough, and they were already hoisting him and Leo from the water anyways.

His heavy eyelids drooped, Leo’s humming becoming louder, more insistent. His shoulders relaxed, Leo’s grip suddenly tightening, and with a heavy sigh Donnie closed his eyes, and finally fell into the sweet dark claws of sleep that he had been striving for since that irritating fish woke him up.


	34. Ch. 34

Warm breath tickled his forehead, pulling Donatello gently from sleep. He didn’t open his eyes, not right away anyway, instead taking the time to feel, to listen, to enjoy.

He was laying on his stomach, cocooned in something soft and warm, his left arm heavy and immobile and his head had a dull ache. The smell of leather and sweat, the earthy scents of bark and leaves, incents, and tea danced heavy around him. It was quiet, so peacefully quite.

 _‘The Dojo.’_ He concluded, snuggling into whatever soft cushion he was laying on. Taking in another breath, he recognized something more, the scents of Mikey, Raph, Leo, and Master Splinter, all of them close.

Slowly he opened his eyes, a harsh light greeting them on the other side. Blinking until they adjusted he found the source of the breath, still blowing soft against him. It was Raphael, on his carapace only inches away, sound asleep facing him with Leo tucked up tight against his side, their legs entwined as they slept without so much as a pillow or blanket on the floor. They looked so strangely peaceful.

“Dude.” He heard Michelangelo croak from somewhere, “Are you alive yet? Or are you just faking being awake again?”

Tilting his head up just enough to see past Raph and Leo’s slumbering forms, he found Mikey, laying on a mat wrapped up in blankets much like Donnie, carapace up with a thick bandage wound around his head on the other side of their brothers. 

“What did you do?” mumbled Donnie at the sight of him, wracking his brain to try and remember just why they were all sleeping in the dojo. He tried to move his arms again to prop himself up, but only managed to pull one in close. The other remained unmoving, a twinge of discomfort pulsing from it that warned him not to try again. When he searched for why, he found his arm splinted, bandaged propped up on a small pillow with their Master right beside him, meditating. 

“Psh…” Mikey scoffed, and Donnie found himself gazing stupidly back at his brother. He watched intently as Mikey lifted a bandaged hand to point at his head and said, “We blew up almost three days ago dude, or well, more you then me. Remember?”

 _‘Blew up?’_ he thought, and then it all came back. The trap, sending Leatherhead and Mikey away to save themselves, Xever, and then…Leo. 

Donatello groaned and shut his eyes, the full memory of what had happened before and nearly all of it after, rushing back with a painful ache. “Three days? Holy explosions.” He mumbled dully, his head giving a painful throb, “That means I’ve been unconscious, fantastic. Are you ok?”

Mikey thunked his chin down atop his pillow and smiled. “I’m fine. Just some metal in my shell, a burn on my hand and a bad one on my leg and only one really good cut on my head.” He gestured to the bandage on his noggin and mumbled, “lots’a tiny baby cuts though. Leo and Raph told me Leatherhead kept me safe, he took most of the hit from the blast you know.”

Donnie’s heart leapt in his throat at the knowledge that Leatherhead had been injured. “Is he…” he began, instantly worried that if Mikey looked like a mummy, then poor Leatherhead must have looked much worse.

“Dude, chill.” Croaked Mikey before he could even finish, “He’s fine. Banged up and stuff but he still had enough in him to play with all the foot-bot’s Shredder sent at us after.” 

Mikey’s blue eyes suddenly hardened, his smile quickly twisting into a furious scowl, “But if you ever do that to me again,” he snapped, “I’m guna smack the green right off you.”

Donnie smiled and nodded the best he could, trying for a hint of humor as he mumbled, “I will make a mental note for the next explosion not to force you to run for safety.”

“I didn’t run.” Growled Mikey, so suddenly serious that Donnie’s smile faltered, “I would never, have run. Same as Raph, same as Leo, and same as you if I had been in your place.”

“I know.” Said Donnie gently, his eyeridges knitting together in concern, “I just meant…”

But Mikey hissed over him, his resentful growl coming out more like a childish pout, but Donnie knew better; Mikey was genuinely upset. “Don’t you ever do that to me again dude. Squish Donnie, that’s what it felt like. Like super squish dude right to the heart.”  
Unable and unwilling to fight him, Donnie lowered his eyes and hummed softly, “I’m sorry.” 

“I didn’t think I was ever guna see you again!” snapped Mikey, “and then what would I say to Raph? Or Leo? Or Sensei?” 

Again all Donatello did was apologize, smiling weakly up at his baby brother who was slowly returning back to his cheery self. Yes, Mikey was upset, and so would he if the tables were turned, however that blast had been sobering, and he knew he would do it again in a heartbeat.

“How’d you even get out of there? Last thing I remember seeing was you behind the glass and then…” Mikey acted out an explosion with his hands and mumbled, “Boom, the world went sideways.” 

For the first time ever, Donatello was grateful the both of them had head injuries. “I don’t remember.” He lied, grasping at the most obvious symptom of a concussion, “Bits and pieces here and there, like being in water, Leo finding me, Raph yelling.”

Mikey snickered fondly at the mention of their loud older brother, and glanced over at the two sleeping turtles between them, “Yeah, Raph did a lot of that. He yelled so loud he woke me up at one point on our way back to the lair. We were in the Shell Raiser I think, and I remember seeing you in his arms. April must’ve been driving or something because I think Leo was hanging onto me and telling Raph to watch your pulse. Or was it Casey who was hanging onto me…Or maybe Leatherhead?”

He stopped and thought for a moment, pondering his own memories before he shrugged and glanced back at Donnie. “Anyway, all I know is this is the first time he’s slept since. Leo snuggled him and calmed him down enough to trick him into dozing off.” His baby blue eyes shifted to their Sensei, still silently meditating, and said softly, “Master Splinter didn’t seem to mind either. He’s been letting us all sleep and even eat in here together so we won’t have to be apart.” 

Donatello’s heart swelled as he looked back at the exhausted red banded turtle, still snoring right beside him. It was one thing to see him fawn over Leo when he was hurt by the Shredder the first time, but a complete other to know his older brother had done the same for him.

“Once I’m better I’m so ordering three whole pizzas all for myself.” Mumbled Mikey suddenly, “We might not have won this time, but I feel like we deserve a reward or something after being blown up like that.”

Donnie snorted into his pillow and snickered, “You say that every time you end up with a traumatic brain injury. In fact, I believe this time makes it an even, one hundred and ten hits in the head for you. It’s amazing you can even function properly with how many times your brain has been bounced around in that skull of yours. We should start calling you, Michelangelo the prince of concussions.”

“Pft.” Mikey laughed, “I’m the King D. _THE_ King.”

Donatello laid there smiling at his brother, taking in the way his cheeks rose and fell with every laugh, the way his baby blue eyes sparkled and lit up as he grew excited. Tiny details, like the smallest wrinkle of his nose when he giggled, that was what Donnie strove to look for right then. 

He began to wonder what details he had missed on Raph and Leo, what small little quirks they had when they were happy, sad or upset. 

Being that close to death’s door made him realize something, he would have to memorize them all, every tiny little detail that he had missed before on each of his brothers.

“I got it!” said Mikey suddenly, so loud that Leo stirred, “Dr. Shrapnel.” 

Donnie blinked at him, pulled from thought and muttered. “Excuse me?” sure that he had missed something.

“Dr. Shrapnel.” Repeated Mikey, gesturing to his carapace, “It’s your new name until your better. I’m the King of concussions, and you’re Dr. Shrapnel. You should’ve seen the amount of stuff Sensei and Leo picked out of your shell dude. You could’ve built a little Shredder. They had to stop the first day though because you were fighting them so bad. You kept calling Leo Xever, and telling him to get off you, or you were going to sick Raph on him. Ha!”

Donatello felt the color drain a little from his face. He chuckled nervously along with him but kept a smile, his tired brain straining to recall anything, even a blip of color after slipping into unconsciousness in Leonardo’s arms. Hopefully he hadn’t said anything else other than that, or else there were going to be some serious problems

“Then there was your arm.” Continued Mikey with a grin, “Bro you had a hunk of wood in there that made you look like Rahzar!” 

Movement caught Donatello’s eye, Leo’s head stirring and then groggily lifting from Raph’s plastron. He blinked a little and glanced around, meeting Mikey’s warm gaze with a tired smile, before swiveling over to check on Donnie. Their gazes met, and Donnie could see the gears beginning to turn in Leo’s head as his big brother slowly but surely recognized that Donatello was now conscious. 

Leos dark blue eyes widened the longer they rested on him, his mouth following suit as he gave Raph a rousing shake. “Donnie?” he gasped, “Raph, it’s Donnie.”

Once Raph began to stir, Leo clambered over the rising turtle to reach Donatello’s side

“Hey man.” He said, his voice shaking despite how calm he tried to appear, “You blew up on us, what happened?” 

“Got sloppy I guess.” Sighed Donatello as Raph, half asleep, half dazed, floundered beside them to sit upright.

In Raphael’s haste, he seemed to give up, and rolled over instead on his plastron, bringing himself only inches away from Donnie’s face.

Big green eyes met chocolate brown, swimming with dark circles and fear. “Donnie?” he barely whispered, before his gaze widened and swam, and he inched closer, burying his face in the crook of Donatello’s neck, a hand snaking up to intertwine with Donnie’s only good one.

Donnie was bruised, more than likely burned from the itchy feel of bandages across his body, but right then that warm cheek against his felt capable of melting all of his pain away.

“I’m guna kill that bastard.” He heard Raph choke, “Him and every single one of his goons.”

Squeezing his hand tight, Donnie closed his eyes and pressed in as close to Raphael as he physically could, expressing with action instead of words.

“Hey man, easy.” Murmured Leo, “You know that’s exactly what he wants. We’re going to stop him, but were going to be smart about it.”

Another hand appeared atop theirs, winding in the best it could through all the fingers.

“Yeah dude, promise!” said Mikey, sounding way closer than before, when a warm cheek came up and pressed gently in on the other side of Donnie’s neck. “Shred-head won’t know what hit’em. He’ll be Dead-Shred, Shredder-sauce, Or better yet! Shredder Pizza on the side of the road that not even rats would eat!”

“Exactly.” Whispered Donnie, nuzzling into Mikey and then his bigger brother, just as a four fingered hand came to rest along the top of his skull. “For now I’m safe. We all are, and that is all that matters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluff!  
> After all that crap they need it just as much as you guys!


	35. Ch. 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy turtle day!!  
> I have been waiting to write this chapter since...over 15 chapters ago!  
> I read this awesome comic by Momorawrr called, Oh Shell: http://momorawrr.deviantart.com/art/Oh-Shell-Cover-506088766   
> And asked if I could snag the idea ;) I was thrilled when they said yes TwT   
> I hope I did it justice! Enjoy!  
> And Happy international turtle day!

It had been a month and a half, a long, painful month and a half since his near death experience, but at least he had plenty of gifts from it to forever remind him of what he had gone through. 

His shell was cracked in two places, smaller nicks and chips covering both his carapace and plastron from where the shrapnel had tried to pierce him. His left arm had a stitched together hole in it that nearly reached through the other side, while the rest of him seemed coated in small shrapnel wounds. On his hip, his left forearm, and both his calves were mild second degree burns, and all he was grateful for was that they weren’t third degree and would most likely not scar. All in all, he was very lucky.

Then there was the soreness. 

For the first week he could barely move, Raphael at his side to help ease him up and move him about to the bathroom or for simple exercise. He was like a permanent fixture at Donnie’s side, night or day, it didn’t matter, because he was there. 

Leo stayed close as well, reading, meditating, and as soon as Mikey was allowed to get up and start moving, the energetic young turtle brought the TV into the dojo for a movie night.

Even April came over more than before, checking on him, bringing him treats from Mr. Murakami and the computer store. It was how he got a brand new, never before used, not even touched the dump once, hard drive and processor. It was like Christmas every time she came.

Once Donnie began moving, his brothers were right there, annoying at times but genuinely helpful. Every day they helped him work his muscles so they wouldn’t get stiff, helped stretch and ease him into every exercise Master Splinter would require, until he was finally able to start moving on his own.

He had mostly healed since then, his shell, his arm, and the burns all heading down the road to final recovery. It was still a little painful to walk though, the cracks along his shell tender to the touch, but his arm was what gave him the most trouble. 

“Higher Donatello.” Said Master Splinter.

“I’m…” Donnie hissed, his arm beginning to tremble violently as he gripped the cup he had been attempting to hold up tighter, “…Trying, Sensei.”

His twenty minutes of turtle therapy, as Mikey called it, was almost over. He couldn’t wait. It hurt to work the muscles he had damaged, even if it was nothing more than holding a teacup out in front of him in different angles and poses. Right now he had to keep his elbow bent, forearm up and away from him with his palm flat to support the weight of the little cup, and it wasn’t going so well. 

“Your elbow should be level with your shoulder.” Continued His Sensei, “If you fail to work the muscle properly it will heal incorrectly and your mobility will become hampered.” 

“Come on D, you can do it!” cheered Michelangelo from the other side of the dojo, followed by a weary sigh.

“Mikey,” said Leo, “focus, your form is slipping.”

“No way Leo, it’s not. Tilt your head sideways and my form is perfect.”

Ignoring them, Donnie took a deep breath and forced his arm to lift, moving it up just enough to be considered even with his shoulder, the straining muscle twinging a little as he pushed it, but he managed it.

Master Splinter moved to stand before him, watching and carefully examining his shaky arm as he held the position. “Very good Donatello.” He hummed approvingly after a moment, “That will conclude your lesson for today.”

Groaning in relief, Donnie carefully lowered his arm and handed the cup over to Splinter. “Thank you Sensei.” He puffed, a bit embarrassed at how winded he felt after simply stretching and holding up a cup. 

“Tonight you may return to your room,” He heard his Master say, and with an eager grin he snapped his gaze back up to his father’s smiling face, “though I suggest you do not stay alone. You may be healing, but pushing yourself to far may do more harm than good. I’m sure one of your brothers would be happy to sleep with you for the next few nights.” 

“Wow Sensei!” called Michelangelo, sounding more than thrilled, “Are you really telling us to sleep with him? How awesome is that? And here I thought you didn’t want to know.”

Donnie groaned and smacked his forehead with his good hand, as an incredulous chorus of “Mikey!” rang out from their two older brothers. 

“And…” Sighed their Sensei, his eyes closed and head bowed, “Everyone except for Michelangelo may be dismissed.” 

Turning on his heel, Donatello headed for the door, leaving behind a whining little brother and a wave of “Serves you right.” and “What were you thinking?” from the two eldest as they abandoned him to the wrath of what sounded like meditation as a punishment.

Donatello was just about to round the corner and meander his way up into his lab, when a solid arm came out of nowhere and wrapped gently over his shoulders.

“Hey Donnie.” Said Raph cheerily, and Donnie stiffened. Raphael was happy, to happy…he was up to something.

Warily, Donatello stopped and peered at him, checking his face for any sign of whatever he was planning. “What?” he asked suspiciously, when a flicker of blue drew his eye. Leo was now on his other side, smiling just as happily, just as suspiciously. 

“Your shell’s looking a little shabby.” Said the eldest, “Raph noticed it starting about a week ago. Looks like you might be shedding.”

Donnie raised an eyeridge curiously, “Ok…” He muttered, still untrusting, “It doesn’t itch, I think I’ll be fine, so…”

Raph’s grip around his shoulders tightened and gently coaxed him to turn towards his lab. “So…” he said, still in that same suspiciously happy voice, “Leo and I are guna take care of you Donnie, no worries we’ll have that carapace of your sparkling like new in no time.”

Yup, he was right, they were up to something, and now he knew exactly what it was. Hitting the breaks, Donnie yanked back against the thick arm and tried to flee, only to feel another arm slide firmly around his uninjured one.

“No.” Donnie snapped, weakly tugging against them as they continued to gently escort him up the steps into his lab, “You are not going to pick the rest of the shrapnel out of my shell!” 

They were surprisingly gentle despite the force behind their pulls, but try as he might he couldn’t slip free. 

“Come on Donnie.” Said Raph gently, “You know it needs to get done. Plus, you’ll enjoy it this time, I promise.” 

Leo shifted his knee up and caught one of Donnie’s squirming legs, effectively forcing him to turn as they pulled him through the door frame.

“We even made it special for you.” Said Leo, making sure Donatello was facing the center of his lab before he closed and locked the door, “Nice and comfy, see?”

Donatello cursed himself as his limbs began to tire, the weakness in them painfully apparent as his brothers held onto him like it was nothing. With an irritated huff he finally gave in, lifting his head just enough to glare in the direction Leo and Raph had faced him.

He found what they wanted him to see right away, for it was fairly hard to miss. 

A pile of soft pillows and blankets lay before them, nestled together in the center of his lab to create a type of nest. While around it sat candles and incense, ready to be burned.

“Is that a nest…Really?” muttered Donnie as unenthusiastically as he could manage, though this time he didn’t fight them as they moved him towards it. 

A warm cheek pressed against his as Raph leaned in, “Awe come on Donnie. You know you need it. Plus, we have something extra prepared for you.” 

“Yeah.” murmured Leo, loosening his grip some in preparation to ease or drag Donatello down to the sheets. “Just relax Donnie, we’re going to take care of everything. You’ll love it, we promise.”

When Donnie felt Leo and Raph begin to apply pressure along his shoulders, and ever so gently at the back of his knees, he begrudgingly gave in and allowed them to help him down to the…nest.

He had been avoiding this, the final picking and plucking of the metal bits and splinters from his Carapace. Yes, their shells were hard and pretty durable, but he could still feel every tweak, scrape and yank of whatever was lodged in there, and after a while it just plane hurt. 

Carefully stretching his aching body out along the pillows, he laid there, carapace up, and watched out of the corner of his eye as Leo began to light the candles and incense as Raph went off to gather something. He was pleasantly surprised at how comfortable it was, though he wasn’t about to tell them that. As far as they were concerned, he was doing this under protest.

Once he was settled, they got to work fairly quickly, though to his surprise, this time they went about things differently. 

It was curious, and despite Donnie’s determination to remain silent and ignore them, he couldn’t help but watch and ask questions as both Raph and Leo knelt at his side with bowls of some, thick black mud like substance instead of the water and tweezers they typically used. 

Catching a whiff of something sweet and earthy, Donnie murmured, “What is that?” and watched the two of them scoop up the strange substance before gently smearing it atop his still tender shell. 

“April got it.” Said Raph simply, “Some sort of girly stuff for human’s. Doesn’t smell half bad though.”

Donatello tensed, shifting his good arm to curl up around the pillow he was leaning against, and growled bitterly, “And you’re sticking the girly stuff on me why?”

“Shh…” Leo hushed him, continuing to gently spread the thick substance along his carapace. “It’s going to help, I promise. We tried it on Mikey first to make sure it wouldn’t hurt.”

“Ok, but what’s in it?” asked Donnie more insistently, “For all we know it could have the same radioactive ingredients as Mikey’s cheesy balls, and I for one…”

“Easy genius.” Interrupted Raph, his voice just as soft and gentle as Leonardo’s had just been, “Just take a deep breath, close your eyes, and relax.”

His deep breath was more of a huff of irritation, but he did it regardless, focusing instead on Metalhead standing off in the corner of the lab. 

The robot was stationary, but to his surprise, his little buddy was on, wires hooked up and everything as the metal turtle ran what appeared to be some more AI code. He couldn’t quite recall the last time he had set the little guy up to run, but he made a mental note to pay closer attention next time. Maybe some weapons upgrades would be in order for the next run or…

_‘Oooh.’_ He thought in excitement, _‘Spring will be here soon. When I go into lock down I can work on his weapons! Maybe incorporate that missile launcher or better yet…’_

He dove off into thought, running through ideas and possible upgrades while Raph and Leo worked.

“Donnie.” Murmured Raph after a little bit, pulling the taller turtle from thought as fingertips brushed the knot of his mask, “Do you trust us?”

Well that was a stupid question.

“Yes?” murmured Donatello curiously, “Why would you even…”

One quick twist and his vision was cut off, a small gasp of alarm escaping him as Raph blinded him by his own mask.

“Then trust us now, and relax.” Whispered Raph in his ear, “Close your eyes, and just feel.”

“We’re going to take care of you.” Whispered Leo in the other, “Just let us know if anything hurts.”

He had a fairly good idea of what might be coming next, yet still was surprised when something cool and oily slicked against one of his thighs. 

A pair of firm hands came and gently eased out Donnie’s good arm from beneath his pillow, laid it out straight, and then moved for the bad one. With the utmost care, Raphael uncurled it from its position and laid it flat just as he had done with the other. 

As Raph moved, Donatello felt Leo’s hands as well, slicked with some sort of sweet smelling oil that began to slowly knead small circles into one of Donnie’s calves.

Soon Raphael’s hands were doing the same, pressing and pushing gentle swirls into Donnie’s neck, moving steadily downward to his shoulders. 

Donnie groaned in pure bliss as Raph and Leo slowly worked on the tight muscles, massaging the knots and sore limbs one by one until he was limp beneath their fingers. 

They went over each arm, each leg, his neck, his shoulders, even the soft sensitive connection between his plastron and carapace with long gliding strokes.

After maybe ten or fifteen minutes of gentle caresses and relaxation, he heard Leo murmur something. Raph grunted in apparent agreement, and Leo’s hands began to shift, moving up from the calve he had been working on back up to Donnie’s thigh, rubbing, stroking, and manipulating the muscle under his fingers bit by bit.

Donatello barely noticed as Raph let go of his shoulders, practically drooling into the pillow he was laying on.

“This might feel weird.” He heard Raph say, “Try and focus on Leo, and tell us if anything begins to hurt.”

Donnie hummed, doing just that. Leo now had both of his thighs beneath his hands, inching higher up still in slow taunting rubs towards his tail.

Something pressed against his Carapace, a slight picking feeling following it, and then…the strangest pulling feeling he had ever felt across his shell, almost like someone had stuck tape to him and was slowly peeling it off. Something twinged as it pulled, and he grunted, about ready to remove his blindfold and see just what they were up to now, when a warm slicked hands slid across the top of his tail and wrapped around it.

Caught off guard by the sudden rush of pleasure, Donnie gasped and shivered, his tail quivering happily away from his shell right into Leo’s firm grasp. The hands held tight as they softly swirled the wriggling appendage, stroking along the top and then bottom, while his other hand dove down between his thighs, tickling the sensitive crevice where leg met groin. 

It felt amazing, leaving him hovering in a wonderful place between pleasure and relaxation. It felt so good in fact, that he barely noticed that the strange tape pulling feeling was now gone, replaced instead by the gentle scrape of a knife. 

“It worked.” Muttered Raph, and this time Donatello recognized the next feeling as Raphael popped off a piece of flaking scute, “Look it got everything, all the shrapnel and flakes, well, except for this one.”

“Nice.” Murmured Leo, those fantastic fingers of his dancing tantalizingly over his entrance. “We’ll have to use it more often. His shell looks great to.”

Now Donnie really was drooling, his tail shivering limply in Leo’s hand as small squeaks and soft shaky moans escaped him with every knead of flesh and rub against his skin.

Something soft tickled his carapace, and Donnie was able to recognize it right away. It was a brush, a firm but soft bristled thing that they always used in the final stages of their shell maintenance, to clean out any cracks and missed dirt or debris. 

He groaned long and loud in satisfaction as the brush slid up and down his shell, passing over each scute and carefully over the still tender cracks. It was Donatello’s favorite part about shell care, and if he hadn’t been relaxed before he certainly was now. 

Half asleep he drooled into the pillow, humming every now and then as Leo and Raph found a sensitive spot. He had just convinced himself that he was going to fall asleep and stay melted into the lab floor for the rest of the day, when Raph’s voice whispered in his ear.

“Time to turn over D.”

If he could’ve glared at them through his blindfold he would’ve. He was enjoying the special treatment, and he really didn’t want them to stop.

“Come on.” Murmured Leo, gripping the edges of his carapace, and together, he and Raph were able to coax him gently over onto his shell.

“How’s that?” murmured Raph once Donnie had settled back down, “Comfy?”

Donnie nodded, and to his delight felt both Leo and Raph’s hands return. 

They traveled like before, kneading and rubbing up each arm and down each leg, Donnie’s body falling limp at their touches. Only this time his brothers moved with their hands, and before Donnie knew it Raph was kneeling on either side of his head, and Leo had shifted, bending each of Donnie’s knee’s up and out to spread them and kneel between them. 

He didn’t move as they worked, his legs and arms manipulated only by his brothers as they seemingly worked at liquefying every muscle he possessed. 

Raph cupped his face, the slicked hands gliding effortlessly down his slender neck to his collarbone, while Leo’s fingers slid down Donnie’s thighs. 

Donnie could feel Raphael’s hands kneading his flesh, slowly pressing and swirling each muscle down to his plastron. It was fantastic.

Raphael dove downward, sliding those wonderful digits down every nook, every cranny and nick on Donatello’s plastron. 

He couldn’t help but gasp as Raph traced his center frontline, his body arching up into the touches seemingly on its own as tingles of pleasure shot through him with every pass. 

“Raph…” he gasped, only to be gently quieted by a soft pair of lips.

“Shh,” Leo hushed as he pulled away, his hands trailing past Raph’s to ever so lightly skim past the slit that held his member. “Just enjoy it bro.” 

Oh he was, that wasn’t the problem. Donnie wanted this to last, to enjoy every touch and tender moment with his bro’s, but with the blindfold he wasn’t sure just how long he would be able to.

He could’ve just removed it, could’ve lifted one of his weak limbed arms and brushed it aside, but where would the fun in that be?

Donnie opened his mouth to try and plead once more, but all he managed was a gurgled groan, as right then one of his older brother’s hands found his tail, while the other gently pressed and kneaded along the sides of his hidden member.

Raph’s hands continued to stroke and rub at him, finding every sensitive spot along his brother’s plastron that he could. He made sure to linger over them, grunting in approval every time he made his taller brother twitch or make a sound.

Fire was curling in the pit of Donatello’s stomach, each new touch sending electricity straight to his groin. He arched up into both Leo and Raph’s touches, a weak churr escaping his slackened lips. 

One final rub across his bulging slit and Donatello’s member tumbled free, plopping straight into Leo’s slicked hand.

He churred as he felt Leo continue to twirl and massage his tale, the other hand gently stroking his member to its fully engorged length, when the fingers around his tale moved, and a warm slicked digit pressed against his opening.

Donnie bit his lip, muffling another churr as Leo pushed it in, the new sensations wrapping him in warm thrills of sweet, sweet bliss. Breathing hard he tossed his head, gripping the sheets and pillows, anything he could as white hot fire coiled within him tighter.

Leo chuckled, his eldest brother’s hand torturing him with long slow strokes from base to tip. A slick thumb suddenly ran across the head of his cock, and Donnie’s hips rolled up into Leo’s grip with a needy churr. 

It felt so good, as if the whole world had stopped for just a moment for him to enjoy it all, to feel the pleasures and presence of his brothers. Donnie gasped and churred again beneath the solid grip, the pressure within him coiling up with tingles of pure tensing pleasure. 

Raph found another sensitive spot, gently brushing his fingers along it right as Leo gripped his cock tight and thrust his finger deep inside once again, shoving Donnie over the edge into a mind numbing orgasm. 

His back arched off the sheets, his lips parting in a silent scream as wave after wave of shuddering release shook through him.

Panting hard he plopped back down against sheets, still numb, still shaking, still tingling all over.

“Leo…Raph, that was…” he gasped breathlessly, only to feel lips once more brush against his. They were Raph’s this time, the soft caress an odd gesture from the typically rough turtle, but he enjoyed it none the less. 

“Go to sleep.” He heard Leo hum softly, followed by the feeling of a warm towel wiping down his plastron. “We’ll be back to check on you in an hour or so.”

Raph pulled away and said just as softly, “Call us if you need anything, I’ll leave your T-phone here.”

Now he was allowed to take a nap? After that? Was it his birthday? 

Humming in delight, Donnie didn’t even bother to remove his mask as his brothers finished cleaning him, tucked him back in, and then wrapped him up in a warm fluffy blanket.

Eyes still closed he sighed, “I love you guys.” And felt himself begin to drift, a whispered chorus of, “Love you to bro.” echoing around him as he fell off to asleep.


	36. Ch. 36

It was three months now since the explosion. 

Foot bots and Foot minions were everywhere, the Shredder attempting to bate them out at every turn. Missions were nonexistent, their patrols consisting of supply gathering and that was it. 

Donnie refrained from going topside period, not for his sake, but for Xevers. He played it off as his shell was still bothering him, despite the fact that it had stopped hurting weeks ago. No one questioned it. He felt bad for lying, but for the sake of Lucas and Ade, it had to be done.

He spent most of his time upgrading the lairs security with Metalhead and Mikey, but when he was alone, when his father was meditating and his brothers were out with April and Casey, he was feverishly working on curing his condition. 

Spring was right around the corner, and he was still no closer to developing a cure then he was a few months ago. He had isolated the chromosome he suspected had caused the mutation, however every attempt he made to move further in his exploration and potential removal of it, was proving frustratingly difficult, if not impossible. He still had options however, and he refused to give up hope.

He continued his studies on his body and blood work, watching his hormone levels and the extra XX chromosome to see if it would begin to awaken along with the female aspects of his body.

In his continues poking and prodding, he was at least able to determine one answer to a key question that had been bothering him. Was he like female turtles in the aspect of being able to store sperm. 

A few curious and awkwardly placed swabs later and he found neither traces or evidence of semen, proving his theory correct; he would need to avoid his brothers during his cycle, cover up his scent and abstain from sex at all costs necessary. 

Maybe he could get the flue? Maybe he could give himself the flue? Or better yet, maybe he could give _them_ the flue? No, no…he loved them too much to do that. 

Abstinence really was his only option, and with weeks, maybe days to spare, he needed to come up with a plausible excuse to avoid them for a few weeks. Then there was the issue of going out to…purge the eggs from his system. Not only would he need to worry about Slash, but now he had the Shredder to be concerned about. So many possibilities, so many outcomes, and only a short time to sort them out and make a plan.

His scent concoction was thankfully easier to work with then his DNA. He modified it right up, focusing on the chlorophyll extract to cover up unwanted scents. As far as he could tell it was working. At least, it worked on Michelangelo after he was _accidentally_ sprayed with some after a hard day’s practice. The lair never smelled so good…

He made sure to set up scent stations in the surrounding tunnels, equipped with spray lines and small fans to direct his concoction throughout the sewer at the press of a button. In theory, Slash couldn’t find what he couldn’t smell, and by eliminating the scents in the tunnels all together, then Slash would be unable to find him.

Metalhead was something he had begun working on as well, for the clever metal turtle had begun showing up in places he was never ordered to be, repairing things he was never asked to repair, and was even caught modifying one of Donatello’s security cameras. 

His artificial intelligence had certainly advanced, yet despite every effort Donatello made to prove it, he couldn’t, the oh so clever robot hiding his intelligence deep down under layers of simple coding. 

Donatello would get him though. He’d figure out just how his little buddy had managed to advance without his knowledge, and the moment he did he was going to sit down and discover just how smart his new scientific genius of a companion was. He couldn’t wait.

“You’ll slip up eventually.” He said to his buddy, “I’ll figure it out, and once I do you can trust I won’t try to reboot you like last time. Heck, I’m planning on installing a missile launcher on you.” 

Quickly spinning around, Donnie eyed the metal turtle, checking for any sign of excitement or reaction of any kind, but all Metalhead did was tilt his head, watching him back with the same vacant glowing blue eyes. 

Grumbling in frustration Donnie turned back to his desk, sorting through his cycle and scent files. “I’m serious about that missile launcher you know.” He muttered as he made sure Xever’s paperwork and his own stayed separate. “That and maybe a T-tracking system for your scanner. That would come in handy don’t you think?”

Again his metal friend was silent, though this time when he turned around he did find him closer than before, his head tilted in the opposite direction with his glowing gaze fixed up on him. 

There was little doubt in Donatello’s mind that his robotic friend had found the files on the last Metalhead’s and read what had happened to them, downloaded everything he could and learned from it. At least, that’s what Donnie would’ve done, he would’ve downloaded the entire computer system looking for knowledge, for something new, anything to keep his ever advancing brain occupied.

Donnie sighed and shook himself from thought, about to return to his paperwork and file it all away until next time, when he heard his T-phone ring.

Without thinking he scooped it up from his belt and went to answer it, only to hesitate as he realized that wasn’t what was ringing. 

Eyes widening in realization, he darted back into his belt, and withdrew the old T-phone model who’s twin resided with the boys.

It was a text.

_I need to move the kids. Can we meet?_

_No._ Donnie replied. _Why? What’s wrong?_

_Correction. We NEED to meet. Somehow, somewhere. Kat came to visit the boys, I think Stockman knows about them._

“Kat?” Donnie repeated, raising an eyeridge curiously at the screen. 

_You mean the story Kat?_ He typed back, and to his continued befuddlement Xever replied with a, _yes._

 _Alright._ Donnie typed to him, _I have a way for us to meet, but it won’t be in person. Go to the old school on 5th and Brook’s ave, the basement will have sank into the sewers, my brothers don’t go there, and if your stealthy enough the foot won’t know. Be on the lookout for a yellow metal turtle._

_I’ll be there in three hours._

Glancing over his shoulder, he eyed Metalhead, wondering just how much his AI would allow him to understand. 

“Ok.” He sighed, turning to face him, “Are you ready for a solo mission little buddy? Because this is a very important one…” 

The moment Raph was lifting weights with Leo, and Mikey was absorbed in his brand new cartoon series, Shezow, that made Donatello want to break the screen every time it was on, he set the stage in motion. 

As far as they were concerned, he was searching for a little peace and quiet while he refiled all of his documents. A true reason for none of them, not even his father to set foot into the lab that they all thought was now littered with papers ready to be organized.

It. Was. Perfect.

Poised at his computer, Donnie sat with his headphones on and waited. Metalhead had arrived at their meeting place as arranged, hunkered down in the shadows with his thermal scanner on and weapons at the ready. 

It was a pretty shabby building, unstable in some parts with rusted support beams and holes in every floor, but it was perfect for sneaking up on people.

He had been studying the screen for about ten minutes, watching mice and rats scurry by, when something shifted above one of the collapsed holes where Metalhead was stationed.

A warm body poised at the edge, cautious, but definitely Xever. 

Fixing his headset, Donnie leaned in and typed in a quick command, shutting down the thermal scan to return it to its normal view. 

“Turtle?” Donnie heard Xever call, cautious and quite.

“Ok Metalhead.” Said Donnie, “Let him know you’re there.” 

Two small floodlights popped up from Metalheads shoulders, flicking on and illuminating the rubble. Instantly the mutant fish vanished into the shadows, impressively blending in like he had never been there. 

“Hey Xever.” Donnie called into the microphone, “I don’t think you’ve ever gone up with my buddy here, but this is Metalhead. And yes, he hits as hard as he looks like he does.”

The shadows above shifted, and the red and white mutant fish slowly emerged. 

“I hate robots.” Hissed Xever, “Especially now.” 

Donnie leaned into the screen curiously as Xever reached behind him. One yank later, and the big fish tossed what appeared to be a strangely shaped M.O.U.S.E.R. over the edge.

Xever jumped down beside it, giving the robot a good kick before he growled. “Do you remember the day the boys went out of the cave?”

Donnie nodded, realizing at the same time that Xever couldn’t see him, and pressed a button to make Metalhead do the same. 

“After you left,” Xever continued, “The boys started talking about some, _friend_ , they made, named Kat. How they wanted to make more friends like it. They said it was an imaginary friend. They’ve never lied to me when I’ve asked them directly, so I thought nothing of it. Then…” With a vicious growl Xever leaned down and snatched up the strange robot by its tail. “I caught this, thing, crawling down into the tunnel. Smashed it good with a rock.”

The beaten up and dented thing in Xevers hand had a head similar in size and style of one of Blockman’s M.O.U.S.E.R.’s, its body thin yet made from a sturdy silver metal, probably aluminum or iron, with a long tail and paws just like a cat’s.

Donnie’s heart clenched in his chest, his hand slapping to his mouth as he studied the robot. It looked just like something Jorkster Dockman would build, but the heavy question weighing on him now, was why? What could they possibly gain by earning the trust of two baby mutants? They couldn’t use them to fight, they were too young. Control maybe? Bait? Or worse…Experimentation.

“I got the boys to talk.” Continued Xever, tossing the robot at Metalhead’s feet where it clanged against the rubble. “I told them that I sent _Kat_ home, and would need to talk to his parents before he could come and play again. They admitted then that Kat had been coming to play for some time, that this robot was putting ideas in their head’s about going out into the water, about seeing the world and acting against my wishes. They told the robot everything amigo. From you being their…” he sighed and mumbled, “Uncle, to the reasons why we have our deal. Them becoming human, and you and I becoming relieved of our conditions.” 

Metalhead whirred and glanced down at the robot at its feet. Yet all Donatello was able to do was swallow. He was fairly certain he had paled to a near human color, and that his lungs needed to be reminded of how to breathe. 

“Shredder thinks I’m dead.” He finally choked out, “We have that as an advantage. I’ll get retro mutagen together for you to become human again. It’ll get rid of your condition instantly and allow you to move and blend in easier. As for the boys, I need…”

“Already have it.” Interrupted Xever, holding up two plastic bags with what looked like an old hairbrush’s inside it. “I have two sets of DNA. One from an old girlfriend, and of course my own. I figured that since children need DNA from a mother and father to be created, the fish DNA may need to be replaced with something other than my own, maybe even a mix of both.”

That was…that was actually smart, and if he hadn’t been about ready to puke in one of the trash bins Donnie would’ve told him so.

Gesturing down at the robot, Xever growled, “I ripped a tracking chip from this things belly and stuck it down a fish. Let them go chase that for a while. In the meantime, I was hoping you may enjoy gutting the fucker, seeing what’s inside, finding if it has any data that may explain its end goal.”

“Find its objective.” Mumbled Donnie, “Yeah sure. Where are you going to go now? Shredder knows about them, he has to. You can't go back.” But to his dismay Xever just shook his head.

“I am not so sure; it may just be stockfly poking his nose where it doesn’t belong. Looking for dirt. But either way, as a mutant myself, there is no where I can go without raising suspicion. I still have those loyal to me down in Brazil who would turn on Shredder in a heartbeat, but my boys will not be able to follow, not like this, and I refuse to leave my children behind.”

Grabbing his mic so Xever wouldn’t hear, Donnie sighed in frustration and snapped, “Of all the stupid things to…” he clenched his fist, closed his eyes and forced a deep breath before releasing the mic again. “Xever, there is no way the Shredder doesn’t know. You need to be smart about this, going back there now is…”

“Turtle.” Snapped Xever with a hint of annoyance, “I know him better then you. If he does know of the boys, then he will wait until he has them to use them against me. Right now all they know is a rock dislodged and smashed their bot. They will fully believe I am in the dark for the time being.”

Refusing to argue Donnie just shook his head and sighed, “Fine. Where are the boys?”

“Safe.” Said Xever simply, “I’ll send you a message with the information, but not right now. I don’t trust this area.”

As much as he hated to admit it, Xever was right, again... He wanted to know where the boys were and make an assessment of his own as to whether or not they were actually safe, but to divulge their location right now in a place like this was anything but smart.

Begrudgingly, Donatello had Metalhead scoop up the remains of the robotic cat and take the hairbrushes. 

“Stay safe.” He called when the mutant fish turned to leave, immediately switching off the sound the moment Metalhead turned and began his trek back home. 

He felt sick. All he wanted to do was scream, to smack his face against the desk and cry, or perhaps crawl under a rock somewhere and die there. 

His enemy, whether it be Stirkman, or the Shredder, knew his secret, knew about Lucas and Ade, about everything…It didn’t matter that they thought he was dead, because soon he would have to leave, and travel to his infernal cave. 

Eventually he would be found, eventually his brothers would discover what a disturbing ailment he was infected with, and eventually every shield he had put up to protect himself would come crashing down around him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This dang chapter did not want to end...So I made it...  
> I'm on a serious roll here! XD


	37. Ch. 37

Once Metalhead returned with the DNA and the strange robotic cat, Donnie hooked the sucker up and set every code he had on it.

The Shredder knew, Dorkman knew, his ENIMIES, knew! He had to get rid of his condition, he had to be free, had to escape the horror that was lurking within him, and yet…

Dead.

Dead.

Disintegrated.

Dead.

Spontaneous combustion.

Dead.

Dead.

Dead…

All the results were the same, no matter what scenario he ran, or how much DNA he used. 

His mutation, no matter how much he tried to deny it, had left his body unstable, and there for, perfectly balanced within itself. If he tried to take away even the smallest of chromosome, the female part of him, then death was the outcome. If he tried to mutate himself then the mutagen already living a fragile existence within his system would rebel and respond in volatile ways. Death once again.

To his horror, he had discovered the truth. There was, literally, no way for him to rid himself of his affliction. His body was just way to sensitive, his DNA laced with mutagen so tightly together that any removal or loosening of any strand would unravel everything within him. 

Surgery was the last possibility he could come up with, a highly invasive, and quite possibly life threatening option that even if successful, could leave his body unstable and unable to function, thus resulting in the inevitable outcome that always seemed to be, death.

Then, as if to laugh at his efforts, his bloodwork showed a spike in estrogen and progesterone. The extra XX chromosome was coming to life, and his hormone levels had begun to change.

At least he was having better luck with the boys, their mutagen and DNA experiment only blew up on him once that evening. 

The next day wasn’t any better. He had stayed up late to avoid his brothers, working on his experiments like he always did. Thankfully they had bought it, but that was just one night…

Donatello groaned and thunked his head against his desk after yet another failure beamed red across his computer screen. 

It was morning now, day two of his cycle, and his hormones were running rampant in more ways than just one. 

The night before had been awful. He wanted sex, lots and lots of sex, right now, last night, every second of the day! 

He wanted to throw himself at his brothers and drag them down to the floor every time he saw them, and the dreams, ugh, the dreams…they were worse than last time. 

The night before had been an orgy in his head, a feverish free for all that left him writhing and desperate in his sheets. Masturbation wasn’t satisfying, being near his brothers for training had been torture, and right now all he wanted to do was sob over his keyboard.

The one hope he had to keep his brothers love was gone, vanished, poofed away in the bright red blinking light that screamed of his failures. 

Mikey would be afraid of him, weirded out and never want to touch him again, Leo would want the abomination gone from their home, their life, their family. Raph…

He didn’t want to, but his mind pictured it for him. The way the big red banded turtle would back away from him, the repulsion, the hatred burning in his emerald gaze.

“Please it’s not that bad, it’s only twice a year.” Donnie begged, reaching out to reassure not only Raph but himself, “I swear, I love you, I always have, please!”

But all the Raph in his mind did was smack his hand away, then forcefully shove him to the dirt. 

“You’re a freak,” he growled, taking a few steps back to join his brothers, his _normal_ , lovers, “You lied to me, to us. I can’t believe I actually touched you…”

Donnie clenched his hand into a fist and slammed it against his desk, his eyes squeezing shut as the Raphael in his head spat the final words. 

“Let the Shredder have, _it…_ ”

He choked, pressing his face tighter against the cold metal as he fought not to cry.

 _‘This is not happening…’_ he thought desperately, _‘This is NOT happening!’_

Metalhead whirred and tweeted from beside him, right as something warm thunked beside his hand.

Slowly Donnie cracked a bleary eye and found a hot steaming mug sitting beside him.

The robotic turtle tilted its head at him and tweeted again, before turning away to thunk back to the other side of the lab where he was supposed to be.

Wiping at his eyes, Donnie leaned up and glanced down at the little mug. It was Tea, chamomile if he wasn’t mistaken. 

He twitched at the sight of it, an unexplainable whirl of anger rushing up from the pit of his stomach. “And you!” he snapped at Metalhead, “You’re obviously advancing! Will you just let me see how far!? How many times do I have to say I’m not going to dismantle or restart you before you listen to me!? I just want to see how intelligent you are!”

Metalhead however ignored him, the blow torch clicking on as he returned to searing away at the hunk of steal he was supposed to be cutting into small workable pieces. 

“Uh, Donnie?” 

Whirling around in the direction of the sound, he snarled, “What!?” only to instantly regret it as he found himself face to face with April.

“Woah, ok, never mind.” Said the red head, hands up and backing away as if he were about to bite her.

Closing his eyes Donnie groaned and thunked his head back to his desk. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled, “You can stay. Just make sure the door is closed.”

The silence seemed to drag out for ever, and he was just about to look up and check if she was still even there, when he heard the lab door click shut.

“Are you ok D?” she asked, her voice growing steadily louder as she walked back to the desk. “You usually only snap like that if Mikey’s been caught messing with your chemicals.”

All he did was sigh, his gaze glued on the metal desk. “I…” he started, swallowing hard before he closed his eyes. It was just like the first time he had talked to her, his mouth didn’t want to work, his mind and heart both screaming at him to keep his secret, to keep the information to himself.

Yes, she thought he was normal, yes she was living in a delusional world where she felt there was no way possible for his brothers to reject him, but what if? What if in her confused state she told them? Let it slip? Divulged everything to them in her concern? What if? What if!?

“It’s happening again isn’t it?” She asked, her voice gentle and soft.

He nodded despite himself, but didn’t speak.

“Hormone changes, basically PMS for turtles, right?” 

Again he nodded, and this time a warm hand appeared, gripping his shoulder in a soft but firm hold.

“Is that why is smells so good in here? You’re covering up that scent so your brothers won’t notice this time?”

Once more Donatello nodded but said nothing.

“Donnie.” She said simply, “I can feel how upset you are. What’s wrong?”

“I…” he started again, but just like before he couldn’t finish. His mind was screaming at him to find his brothers while begging him not to tell, his heart twisting and clenching up in his chest so tight he was sure it was about to break. “I can’t…”

To his relief April didn’t say a word, instead just stood there waiting, rubbing his carapace reassuringly while the minutes ticked on.

It was a battle just to open his mouth again, to put into words the truth of his condition. Saying it meant it was real, a finality that he couldn’t escape from once it was in the open, but he did it…

“I…” he choked, his voice but a whisper against the cold desk, “I can’t be normal.”

A shudder ran through him, his heart clenching up even tighter as the tears he had been fighting finally broke free.

“I, I’ve tried everything.” He cried softly, “Everything. I found the cause of my condition but if I mess with it, try to remove it, my body becomes unstable. I even tried replacing it with an XY chromosome, but still it just kills me in the end. I can’t be normal; I can never be normal! And on top of that, Lucas and Ade are in danger. A robot found them, dorkmans for sure, which means the Shredder knows. They’re in danger and I can’t do anything about it other than try to fix them; and how can I do that if I can’t even fix myself!?”

He heaved in a breath and clenched his eyes shut tighter, ignoring the plip plop of tears as they dripped down and splashed against his desk. 

“I don’t know what I’m going to do. I thought that if I could make a cure, show my brothers that I could be just like them, that it would be enough to keep them, maybe even make them happy that I could be free of this. But now I’m going to lose them, and April I can’t, I just can’t!”

“Hey now, shh, it’s ok Donnie.” He heard April soothe, her arms snaking around him to pull him into a hug. “Xever will keep his children safe, your brothers won’t go anywhere, and neither will I, or Master Splinter. They love you.”

“They won’t!” he insisted, choking back his tears, “You don’t understand.” but April hushed him, the light weight of her pressing in to hug him tighter.

“They will.” She whispered, “I can feel how much they love you D. You didn’t see Raph that day when they thought they lost you. He was distraught, Leo had to leap on him to keep him from running into the building to find you. Leo himself looked about ready to break down. When they thought they lost you, their whole world ended. You are loved Donatello; you will always be loved. I just wish you would believe me.”

Beneath the tears brewed a small flicker of bitterness, one Donnie could barely suppress. “And I wish you would believe me.” He said, his voice shaking slightly, “Mikey will take one look at me, laugh at first, think it’s a joke, then he’ll get pale, back away from me when he realizes it’s not. He’ll run, hide behind Leo, or lock himself in his room to get away from the monster. For shell’s sake April, he’s afraid of an inch-long seahorse for no other reason than a misunderstanding of how the males give birth.”

“Well, ok.” He heard April sigh, “So they’ll be some ups and downs to get through…”

“And Leo!” Choked Donnie, barely listening, “He’d want to keep Mikey safe above all else. He’d want me to leave, want me as far from the lair as possible, but his loyalty to the family would get in the way. He’d know the Shredder would use me to get to them, so he’d have no choice, he’d need me gone, eradicated from existence so I can never become a burden or a danger to them.”

“Ok now there is no way you actually believe that Donnie.” Huffed April, “Leo would never…”

He tried to stop the tears, to fight them and stop his infernal blubbering, but all it seemed to do was make him cry harder. 

“I love Raph.” He cried, “I love him so much, and yet he’ll hate me. He won’t want me to touch him, to be near him, to so much as look at him again. He’d be disgusted by me, outraged that I’d lied and tricked him into accepting me. I don’t want to lose him April, but I don’t know what to do! I tried, I’ve tried so hard but I can’t make myself normal!”

Her grip tightened and he felt her cheek press warm against his neck. 

“Donnie, oh, Donnie…You are normal. You are perfect just the way you are. And, hey, you know what, wana know a girls only secret?”

“No.” he practically spat, but April didn’t seem bothered.

“Every girl who goes through PMS, at some point in their life, will fully believe the world is about to end. It’s just what happens when hormones rage. We get emotional, moody, and cry at the drop of a hat sometimes. Heck, I once drop kicked Casey in the face during sparring and thought for sure I had killed him. Started sobbing over him while Master Splinter repeated that Casey was just stunned and would be fine, but did I believe him? No.” she chuckled lightly and sighed, “I thought for sure the world was over until Casey woke up and proved me wrong. I think that’s what needs to happen to you D. You just need to tell them, and be proven wrong.”

Still fighting to stop the tears, Donnie shook his head and slowly lifted himself off the desk. April moved with him, refusing to let go. “I wish I could believe you.” He whispered, wiping at his eyes, “But the chances of them being accepting, of still wanting to hold me and…and…” he trailed off, gritting his teeth as the blasted tears came out even harder. 

Why was it so easy to start crying, but so damn difficult to stop?!

“If you can’t see it.” Said April gently, “Then focus on this instead. If anything happens, I’ll be right there to protect you, or to say I told you so. No matter what Donnie I will always be there for you, I will always love you, and I promise I will beat the snot out of anyone who tries to say otherwise.” 

Well, at least that, he believed. April would never stop loving him, and if his brothers did what he was so sure they were going to, then at least he’d be able to hide behind her. They’d never hurt April…

The sound of his lab doors sliding open reached his ears, followed by a happy trill. “Come on my little Ice cream Kitty, were guna go visit Donnie and see where that yummy smell is coming from, then…then...”

Chest heaving Donnie forced himself to look up, cursing himself for not having more control over his blasted emotions, in time to see Michelangelo standing in its frame with a bowl full of a purring wad of ice cream in his hands. 

Mikey’s blue eyes grew wide at the sight of Donnie. “Leo!” he called worriedly over his shoulder, before he hurried over to the desk. 

“Dude, what’s wrong?” 

Fully prepared to suck it up and smile, Donnie faced his little brother as Mikey set the meowing bowl of Neapolitan cat down atop the desk.

He had a brief moment of clarity, right before his mind brought up an image of his little brother, recoiling, cringing at his touch, and it broke him all over again. 

Choking back a sob he reached out and grabbed hold of Mikey, pulling him in close just as his brother did the same.

Mikey’s sweet scent filled his nose and tickled that obnoxious urge to breed, making everything all that worse.

April let go, her worried voice reaching him as footsteps scampered across the lab floor. 

“He had a flashback about the bomb.” She said simply, “In his dream you all left him.”

Mikey’s grip tightened, pulling Donnie in even closer. 

“Never!” he heard Raph snap incredulously.

Another set of arms wrapped around him from behind, Raphael’s musk filling his nose and triggering his brain to submit. He shoved the thought away, crying even harder out of frustration and buried his face in his baby brothers neck.

“We’ll never leave you Donnie.” Said Leo, and he could smell him to, all of them together wrapping him up in a dizzying aroma that made him so fricking hot beneath his shell he wasn’t sure how his brother’s hadn’t noticed. 

Shoving his ever growing desires down into the very bottom of his mind where not even Rockwell could find them, he forced himself to take a few steadying breaths. He was a man, and men didn’t cry.

“You’re ok, dude.” He heard Mikey murmur, “Even if we did lose you, we’d have dug through everything, fire or not, to find you and bring you home. We love you man.”

“He’s right.” Said Leo, a gentle three fingered hand cupping the back of his neck, “Don’t let it get to you Donnie. Were here, and were never going anywhere.”

Donnie nodded, cursing himself and April all at once. He knew what she was doing, what she was trying to do. She just didn’t understand. They loved who they thought he was, what, they thought he was. The moment they discovered the truth their soft words and sweet promises would be retracted in a heartbeat. 

“I know.” He whispered, wiping at his eyes again. “Stupid dream, right?”

Raph’s hold slackened some, but Mikey seemed determined to cling to him, hanging on even tighter as though he thought the taller turtle would float away if he didn’t.

“We’ll stay together tonight.” Offered Raph, “Can’t get nightmares about us leaving if were all…”

Donnie stiffened, “I need to finish my experiments,” he said a little too quickly, his gaze snapping onto his screen as if to back up his words, “I’ll be up late, probably pass out in the lab like last time, you shouldn’t stay up for me or…or…” 

Pausing Donnie tilted his head, focusing on a curious downloading bar across the center of his screen. 

“What the?” he mumbled, unhinging an arm from Mikey’s tight iron grip, “How long has that been there?”

“Wha, that?” asked April, “It’s been doing that since I walked in. Why?”

“Because I’m not downloading anything?” he mumbled curiously. 

He reached for the mouse and went to click on the download, only to realize that his mouse had froze.

Twenty-two percent is what the download read, but twenty-two percent of what?

Squeezing his other hand free from Mikey’s grasp he attempted to type in a command, pull up the data or program suddenly downloading on his screen, but once more nothing happened.

Twenty-three percent. 

His eyes widened, his fingers flying across the keys to try another command, any command, but nothing. He was locked out.

Panic seized his heart and limbs as he ripped himself away from Michelangelo. 

“Shut it off!” he yelled, more to himself then anyone as he dove for the robotic cat laying limp along his desk, but the moment his fingers closed around the wires connecting to it, he regretted it.

The empty eyes flickered as he drew near, sending out a surge of mind jolting electricity that lifted Donatello clean off his feet once his fingers brushed it.

Something kept him from landing on his shell, warm arms and a shout filled with worry was all he registered, before he was scrambling back to his monitor. “It’s the robot!” he coughed, diving to the floor, “It’s downloading everything!”

Risking shock once more, he wrapped his hands around the computers main power cord and wrenched it free.

Expecting that to be it, he popped his head up again to see Mikey Diving for the robot.

“I got this dude!” he yelled, but the moment he drew close, the cat’s eyes flickered, and he too was jolted by a surge of power that sent him flying back right into April.

The robot was now powering the computer, the download at a terrifying fifty percent.

“What the heck!?” spat Raph as Leo drew his swords.

“Sorry Donnie!” said Leo, his blades pulling back just as Raph ripped out his Sai’s. 

Donatello had just enough time to duck under his desk before his older brother swung, Raph leaping just seconds after to stab at the robotic cat.

He cringed as hunks of sparking computer and metal rained down around him, clanging across the cement in a fit of white flashes and crackles, as his brothers effectively annihilated the threat.

Ice cream kitty wailed from her bowl over the noise, bits of strawberry flying to the floor where what remained of his computer now lay. 

“Stopped it.” snorted Raph proudly as Donnie simply stared at the sparking pieces of cat and computer dotting the floor around him.

“Donnie, what was that?” demanded Leo, kneeling down to offer him a hand.

Donatello however, simply glared at the offered hand, a whirl of untamed feelings coursing through him at the very sight of his desire, his love, and at the moment, absolute incredulity that it took every ounce of will power not to smack his hand away and scream at its owner.

Instead, he closed his eyes and grabbed hold of his pink sticky desk, ignoring Leo’s offered palm and pulled himself up to see the damage.

His computer, one of his many perfectly innocent mechanical babies, had been sliced to pieces, barely nothing left of the main frame other than a hunk of stand that once held it up. The robotic cat was just as bad, stabbed so many times it resembled Swiss cheese; there would be nothing more to examine from it now like that. Raph had been quite right. They stopped it…

 _‘They had to do it.’_ He reminded himself, closing his eyes to pinch the brim of his nose and swallow his fury, _‘It was downloading your files…’_

Taking a deep calming breath, Donnie looked back at his brothers, finding them watching him warily. He could see Mikey just behind them, helping a suddenly concerned looking April to her feet.

“Thank you.” He said stiffly, “That was a robot Metalhead came across in the tunnels. Obviously I now know it was meant to be found, but at least we stopped it. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a lot of cleaning up to do, and more importantly I need to figure out just how much that blasted thing downloaded.”

“Here, we’ll help.” Offered Leo, taking a step towards him.

Growing tense again, Donnie pointed at the door. “Help by leaving.” He snapped, a small part of him regretting how harsh he sounded.

Raph’s eyes however narrowed behind Leo, searching Donnie’s face up and down, oddly curious not hurt, when April cleared her throat.

“Or.” She said suddenly, “How about we all help by doing other things you need to get done around the lab? We can still give you some space, but that way your day won’t be wasted?” 

His eyeridge twitched, though for once it wasn't in irritation.

“Fine.” Said Donnie simply, looking over his older brother’s shoulders to Mikey and April. “Mikey, clean up after your cat. April, get a broom.”

Slowly he faced his older brothers once more, meeting their curious yet oddly searching gazes one by one. “You to.” He said stiffly, “Can help Metalhead with demolition. Way, over, there…”

Today was just not his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah raging hormones. Aren't they a blast? Not...


	38. Ch. 38

The first three days were always hell. His stupid, confounded, absolutely evil uterus always sending him wet dreams that would need to be covered up, emotional outbursts that would need to be controlled, and this time…an absolutely raging desire to hunt down and molest each of his brothers until either they or he passed out. 

Night time continued to be the worst, his dreams only growing more explicit with every passing night that he didn’t go to them. Worst of all it was only day five, and yet it felt like he had been struggling through his cycle for weeks already.  
How he managed every night to evade his brothers and fall asleep alone, he wasn’t sure; maybe he was just that good at acting, or perhaps they felt he was still upset at them for completely destroying his computer and all the years’ worth of irreplaceable data he had stored on it…

One thing was for sure though, Leo and Raph’s attack on his hard drive was both a blessing and a curse. 

It gave him something to do, an excuse, a focus to keep him awake until ungodly hours when his brothers either passed out on the couch waiting for him, or gave up and went to bed. His scent concoction was working, his brothers hadn’t noticed his scent changing, but they had certainly noticed something.

Leo began questioning him on day three of his cycle change, demanding answers about the cat, his strange standoffish behavior, and more importantly why it felt like Donnie was beginning to pull away from them again. 

Of course Donatello had waived him off, told him it was nothing, that of course he was just side tracked by the threats, his near death, and now possible information leak. The cat? Well that was simple, it was something Metalhead had come across while out upgrading the security system, the fact that it almost downloaded all of their information was simply a miscalculation of the systems programing on his part. What he didn’t expect was for the news to suddenly back him up on it.

Smashed up robotic cats just like the one Donatello had _found_ , were being collected all around the city, all near water sources, salt and fresh. They were washing up on beaches, dragged up by nets, pulled off of roof tops, and more alarmingly, were being completely ignored by the police and public officials. A sure sign that someone within power was pulling the strings. It was fairly easy to guess who.

Xever still insisted that the Shredder couldn’t know a thing, that if the leader of the Foot Clan did, Xever would be dead. He also insisted that the cat bots were following the boys, trying to find them, to lure them out when they actually found them. He was breaking them by the dozen, and very quickly running out of places to hide his children.

Lucas and Ade were becoming frightened, their pleas to return to the cave they grew up in growing stronger every day. They didn’t understand why uncle Donnie couldn’t come see them either, or why their supposed feline friend was so dangerous.  
It took every ounce of willpower Donatello had not to tell Xever where the lair was, not to encourage him to bring his boys and hide them away where it was safe. The mutant fish was the enemy; yes, he had saved Donnie’s life, but he had also tried to take it many times. If Donnie could just go out and get the boys himself, bring them back without threat of being followed, then that would be one thing, but Xever didn’t seem ready to say a final goodbye, and deep down Donatello couldn’t blame him.

Instead they compromised, settling on an old section of sewer, one that was so rundown it was dangerous even for the turtles to venture through. It wasn’t the best idea, or the safest but at least it was the safest from the…whatever the cat things were.   
That was one issue down, now if only he could get his brothers to cooperate. 

Raph, oh Raph…He loved that turtle, that strange coming to check on him half asleep every night turtle who just wanted to make sure he was ok. If only he realized how much Donatello longed to reciprocate, to follow him back to his bed and curl up beside him with those thick never yielding arms around him to keep him safe, but he couldn’t. 

It was for the best. He reminded himself, every time he sent his bleary eyed brother back to bed. He couldn’t be with them, couldn’t risk the possibility of…of…Well, he wasn’t a girl. End of discussion. 

Even Mikey had taken to coming in and clinging to him, commenting on how pepperminty he smelled, asking questions, pointing things out.

Somehow his little brother had memorized the exact month, week, and scarily, day along with hour, that awesome time, as he called it, should start. He seemed suspicious at first, openly sniffing at Donnie and questioning if he had masked his scent. 

Of course he had told Mikey he was full of it, that there was no way to track something like that down to an exact science. He had blown his little brother off with fancy words and technical jargon that he only prayed he would believe, before turning around and diving back into repairing his computer, and recovering something from that accursed download. 

Mikey seemed to buy it, but then again Donnie wasn’t exactly able to ask his little brother if he had accepted his argument or not, so assumption it was. 

Even if they didn’t believe him, the cat issue was convincing enough a reason to remain held up in his lab for hours on end. Well…convincing enough for his brothers, Sensei was another matter. 

Every night, normally around two am, right after Raph would wander in to check on him, Master Splinter would come knocking, a cup of tea in hand, and ask him to join him in the dojo.

The last two nights, Donatello had been able to sidetrack his father, encourage their conversation to be delayed while he worked on discovering just how much data the robotic cat had gathered. 

Tonight however was a different story. His Sensei had been insistent, and this time nothing Donnie said or did helped him escape what he’d been dreading.

Kneeling before his father, Donnie forced a neutral but curious look to remain on his face. He knew exactly what was coming, exactly what his father was about to say, and yet still he held Splinters gaze, calm and steady despite it.

The old rat tilted his head ever so slightly, stroking his beard as he surveyed his son before him. 

“Donatello.” He finally sighed, “Is there something you would like to tell me?”

“Like what Sensei?” he asked truthfully, “I thought I went over everything already?”

A single twitch of his father’s eyebrow was all it took to give away his intent, sending Donatello’s heart straight down into the pit of his stomach. Master Splinter was not going to let this conversation drop to easily this time, not like all the past years. 

“Very well.” Splinter sighed, and Donnie gulped, holding his father’s calm, yet unwavering gaze as steadily as he could manage. “Let us begin with your escape from the Shredders trap, and how you somehow managed to make your way out to the docks, while not only injured and disorientated, but under the influence of some kind of, poison, or venom blocking your pain receptors.” 

Now that was not what he had been expecting. Feeling his color drain some, Donnie forced himself to remain calm despite it and chuckled. “Poison? Venom? Sensei really, if I was poisoned then why didn’t you say anything?” 

Master Splinter watched him carefully, before he closed his eyes, sighed, and opened them again.

“Donatello.” Said his father, his voice sharpening just enough to warn him, “Must I ask you twice?” 

Practically shrinking beneath Splinter’s calm stare, Donnie found himself unable to meet it any longer and focused down on the dojo floor. He swallowed uneasily, his heart going a mile a minute, when Master Splinter spoke again.

“My son.” He demanded softly, and Donnie couldn’t help but cringe. His father was upset. Why? He wasn’t sure, but if he didn’t want his own secret being picked apart, then he needed to tell the truth, lead his father on with facts so when he needed to lie it wouldn’t be picked up on as quickly…hopefully. 

“Xever…” whispered Donnie, “He saved me.”

He heard Splinter grunt in approval, or maybe it was satisfaction, he wasn’t sure.

This time however when his father spoke, his voice was gentle. “I assume this is the enemy you are assisting?”

Donnie nodded, a quick little bob of his head, but that was all.

“And what does his kindness bring?” asked Splinter, “A request? A favor from you perhaps?”

Glancing up, Donnie shook his head and said quietly, “It’s the same deal as before. Nothing has changed.”

“I see.” Hummed Splinter, reaching up to stroke the long white beard that dangled from beneath his chin, “Then is there a reason why this, Xever, did not choose to stop you from entering the trap, and instead decided to wait until you activated it?”

“Because he didn’t know.” Whispered Donnie, “He came to warn me as soon as he found out, even got hurt in the process of saving me. If I remember correctly that is.” He trailed off, refusing to say more unless his father asked, and once more found his gaze drifting shamefully down to the carpet. He hated lying, but being caught in them, forced to divulge lies he had kept hidden for so long, seemed all that much worse. 

Master Splinter hummed once more, seeming to mull over Donatello’s explanation before he sighed, “And now there is this robotic cat that you have suddenly acquired.” 

“Xever.” Donatello answered, knowing better than to lie, “You’ve seen the news. Someone’s after the little ones. He doesn’t think Shredder knows, but I’m not so sure.”

“And, let me guess.” murmured Splinter, sounding anything but pleased, “He did not realize that the robot which he handed you, the most curious of robotics out of all your brothers, would attempt to gather information off of whatever you plugged it into?”  
Donnie’s chest tightened. He closed his eyes and once more nodded, a quick but definitive yes. 

“My son.” Said Splinter gently, “Your heart is always in the right place, but are you so certain that this Xever, is not tugging at it so that he may then turn and use you to his, and the Shredders, advantage?” 

That was a question Donatello didn’t truly want to answer. For if he was honest with himself, the thought had crossed his mind; a clever trick, an enticing plan…

“Maybe.” Donatello sighed, “But if that really were the case, then why go through the trouble of saving me? Why build so many robots just to destroy them? The resources and money lost, the attention that Shredder is drawing to himself right now, plus the amount of threating and control he would need to keep his grip on law enforcement and public officials, just for one clever trick to fool me? That seems rather unlikely, don’t you think Sensei?”

He glanced up to find his father deep in thought, eyes closed and tail twitching. What he wanted to hear was for Splinter to agree, to soothe his worries and reassure him that there was no cause for alarm. 

The look that slowly appeared upon his father’s face however, was anything but reassuring. As Splinter set his dark gaze upon him, Donnie knew it wouldn’t be good news, and clenched his hands into fists on his knees while he waited. 

“It is time,” said Splinter softly, “to speak to your brothers.” 

“But Sensei…” Donnie began, but Splinter just shook his head.

“No.” he said sternly, “My son, we almost lost you once. I will not allow you to continue to hide this from your brothers. Not when it could continue to put your, and all of our lives in danger.”

His heart plummeted, his chest constricting as fear lanced through him. He couldn’t tell them, not yet, even if it was Xever’s secret and not his. They would want to know why he was even bothering, push and poke, refuse to let Donnie help him, refuse to let him see Lucas and Ade again. Plus…Telling them about Xever would only bring him closer to admitting about his own condition. He wasn’t ready, not now, and if he could help it, not ever. 

“That’s totally unfair.” He snapped without meaning to, “Sensei please, you know they won’t understand. I have to help…”

“The side effect of your enemy’s mutation is very unfortunate, and no doubt disturbing for them.” Interrupted his father, “However your safety is far more important to me than their happiness and comfort, especially given how many times they have attempted to take your and your brothers lives.”

“But…”

“You will speak to your brothers.” Continued his father adamantly, “Together you will form a plan on how to continue to handle this situation, safely, and together.”

“But the kids,” said Donnie, desperate for his father to understand. “Raph and Leo would never let me see them again, or...”

“My son.” Said Splinter firmly, “If their father wishes to keep them safe, then he will need to make a choice, one that you cannot make for him. He will learn, he will adapt, he will…”

But Donatello had stopped listening. A strong but definitive no was raging through his mind and heart, both of them telling him his father was wrong, to keep the little ones safe at all costs. 

He couldn’t just abandon Lucas and Ade like he knew his brothers would want him to. Xever was an enemy, his mate’s very rival, why would they care? Why would they want to care? They would have no loyalty, no love, no desire to protect them, just a fuming hatred from years of attacks, traps and abuse towards their foe, and quite possibly, his offspring. 

“May I have a few weeks?” he asked, cutting off his father mid word, “Before I talk to them I mean. I promise that if anything is asked of me, or if something else comes up like the robot cat that I will tell them, but I just want a little time to, well, warn them, and give Xever the opportunity to make that choice.” 

Splinter regarded him curiously as he spoke, looking him up and down, before he nodded. “Yes.” He said softly, “So long as that is your true intention.” 

Donnie nodded, telling neither the truth nor a lie. He would in fact use the next couple of weeks to talk to Xever, explain what his father wanted, offer him a choice, retro mutagen, and a way out of Shredders control, but after, once he was past his cycle and done with the accursed eggs, there was no way he would rest until he was certain those two little ones were safe. 

Splinter smiled, seeming pleased, and said happily, “Very good. In that case, you will no longer need to pull away from your brothers. Unless…” 

Donnie tensed despite himself, forcing his face to remain the same as his father’s dark gaze narrowed and searched him up and down. 

“Is there something else maybe,” hummed Splinter, “something that you may wish to tell me?”

“No Sensei.” muttered Donatello truthfully.

“Then.” said Master Splinter slowly, his gaze ceasing in its search to lock intently on Donatello’s. “Is there anything else, that you _should_ be telling me?”

Involuntary shivers ran down Donnie’s spine as dread seeped in. He had anticipated this happening one day, when Master Splinter would begin to push him.

“No.” he said, a bit faster than he should’ve, and his father’s ears twitched.

“Donatello?” murmured Splinter curiously, and somehow Donnie was able to hold his searching stare and keep his voice level.

“Yes Sensei?”

Master Splinter seemed to straighten when Donnie neither offered an answer or continued to deny him, confusion growing on his furry face as well as determination, “What are you not telling me my son?”

The directness in that question had Donnie holding his breath without realizing it, his heart thundering against his plastron so loud he was sure his father could hear it. “Nothing.” He said, his voice wavering just the slightest, and he could see it, his father’s disbelief, the concern, the desire to push, to ask questions, to demand answers out of him that he was most certainly not ready or willing to provide. 

He stayed as still as possible as his father opened his mouth to speak, that urge to run and save himself creeping into his feet, when his father hesitated. Splinters dark brown gaze suddenly drifted over the top of Donatello’s head towards the entrance, hovered there for only a moment, before coming back to rest back on him. 

“Perhaps another time.” He said softly, “It is late my son, why don’t you join your brother and go get some rest?”

The relief that hit Donnie at those words was so strong it made his legs weak. “Hai, Sensei.” He said as steadily as he could, despite the fact that inside his stomach had twisted. 

Without another word he forced his numbed legs to move, pulled himself to his feet, and kept his head held high despite the fear that had wrapped around his plastron, and they heavy sting of curious eyes that burned into his shell as he made his way over to his half asleep brother.

It was only a matter of time now and he knew it. Only a matter of time before his father pried the horrible truth from his unwilling lips, and his awful, disturbing secret was forced into light.

_‘Just one more year.’_ He thought, _‘Just let me have one more year with them…’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like how this one came out! Not entirely a fan of it myself... >_> I think Splinter is out of character, but then again I've never really seen him have to force any of his sons to talk other then Mikey, so...  
> Enjoy!


	39. Ch. 39

Raphael stood half asleep in the door way, his glassy hooded gaze fixed on Donatello as he strode across the dojo towards him.

Usually the sight of one of his brothers would have a tingling effect, an instant longing that would have Donnie quickly moving in the opposite direction, but not now…

Never before had Donatello been so happy to see his bleary eyed, half asleep brother as he was right then. Whether Raph realized it or not, he had just saved Donatello’s hide, and quite possibly his place in the family. 

“Donnie…” mumbled the big turtle as Donatello walked up, “Had to find…”

Frowning apologetically, Donnie patted Raph’s shoulder and headed down the steps. “Sorry Raph.” He murmured, “I know it’s late, but I have a lot to finish working on. Why don’t you head on off to bed and I’ll join you in a bit?”

Soft footfalls and a low grunt was all he heard from behind him as Raphael followed, trailing sleepily after him down the hall until they reached the lab steps.

“Donnie?” murmured Raph, seeming confused when his brother turned and began to head up them instead of moving off towards their rooms.

Donatello paused in the giant frame at Raph’s call, his fists clenching miserably, and looked back at Raph. The poor turtle was so tired he was hunched over, blearily watching him with his head tilted.

“I’ll catch up.” He lied like always, a small flicker of want tugging at him to go, to follow, but he ignored it. “I just need to finish up a few things.”

Raph tilted his head the other way, almost as if he were confused, and grunted again. 

Taking it as a sign that he understood, Donnie moved into his lab, not even bothering to close the door and headed for his desk.

All he wanted to do was find a rock and hide under it, remain there for the rest of his life and never come out again. 

He had practically lied to his father, right to his Sensei’s face, and worst of all Master Splinter knew it. He knew now that Donatello was withholding information, and any day he would call Donnie back into the dojo, push and prod, until finally he forced him to either talk, or run from the lair and hide.

Originally his plan had been simple. He would make sure his brothers loved him, then once they had a deep meaningful bond like now, he would tell them all, and right before they would get furious, he’d reassure them with his cure. His brothers would’ve been so relieved, frustrated that he lied of course, maybe disturbed that they had bedded with such an abnormality, but so, so happy that he could be rid of his affliction.

That wasn’t an option now, and without that cure, he knew what the truth would bring.

He paused at the edge of his desk and buried his face in his hands with a frustrated groan. He was so tired, physically and mentally from everything; his scent, the hormones, avoiding his lovers, verbally battling with Splinter, staying up late, nearly losing their home to a robotic cat, fricking Metalhead, Xever, Lucas, Ade, the Shredder…

“I can’t keep doing this…” he breathed, “Or I’ll end up insane. Stress will do that…Where’s my coffee…”

He glanced up along his desk, searching for the mug that for some reason was continuously being swapped out with an herbal tea. 

Just like usual when he left his mug unguarded, it was gone, and from the look of things, so was Metalhead.

Cursing that confounded machine under his breath, he went to turn and stomp back to the kitchen, when a light beeping reached his ear. Donnie paused and listened, realizing what it was as soon as it went off again.

It was his timer, the one that dinged when it was past time to reapply his scent mixture, but that didn’t make sense, he still had two hours left, didn’t he?

Curiously he pulled out his phone, only to realize just how wrong he was. He had been in with his father for much longer then he thought, so long that his scent spray had more than likely warn off.

 _‘At least Raph didn’t seem to notice.’_ He thought, tossing the T-phone atop his desk as he moved towards the cabinets where he kept the spray.

He got about two feet, when a strong arm snapped around his waist. Suddenly he was being ripped around, yanked to face a pair of emerald eyes that seemed all too pleased to see him. 

“Raph!?” Donnie yelped in surprise, his heart leaping in his throat at the sight of his bigger brother.

He pushed at him, attempting to dislodge the stronger turtles hold, but Raphael was having nothing of it.

He simply slapped Donnie’s hands away, his arms snapping back around Donatello’s to pin his brother’s limbs to his side.

“Mine.” He heard Raph growl, the possessiveness behind his words enough to make Donnie quiver. With a churr Raphael pulled him in until their plastrons scraped, his eyes never leaving Donatello’s.

“Raph, wait…” Donnie whispered, tugging a little at the arms that held him. The proximity was beginning to affect him, the dominating musk coming off of his brother in a wave that screamed for his submission. His tugs grew weaker, his breath quickened. “Raph, please…” he breathed, “We shouldn’t…”

Raphael purred as his prize slowly stopped its struggles, his grip only loosening when Donatello had ceased fighting completely. 

Donnie met the glassy eyes of his brother, his mind slowly hazing over with the desires he’d been suppressing. A single thought was able to creep in right then, one from way back when he and Raph were alone in his lab, a memory, one that made Donnie’s knees grow weak. 

_I have more self-control when I’m awake…_

All those times Raph had come to him late at night, single worded, half asleep, seeking only Donatello…Was he in that haze he had spoken of then? Searching for a scent he couldn't pinpoint until now? 

“Donnie…” whispered Raph, his hands snaking their way up to brush against Donatello’s neck.

Donnie gasped at the tingling touches, his legs growing weak as Raph’s fingers traced his skin, trailing up lightly until they were able to caress his cheeks.

Pressing his nose into Donnie’s neck, Raph whispered, “Mine.” and inhaled deeply, breathing in the enticing scent no doubt emanating from him now.

Donatello groaned, his eyelids fluttered, and his body grew a mind of its own.

One nudge into his neck, and Donnie’s knees gave out, his gasp answered with a deep rumbling churr against his skin.

Raphael followed him to the floor, pleased rumbles emanating from him as Donnie hit his knees. 

Something in Donatello stirred, something primal that made his arms and legs move seemingly on their own. For suddenly he was on all fours, resting on his elbows with his tail quivering out away from his shell to present himself to his strong, worthy brother.

He heard Raphael groan above him, felt firm hands grip the edges of his carapace before a heavy weight pressed him down, forcing his upper half against the floor where he was pinned.

Hot thighs slid against Donnie’s, a loud but demanding churr rumbling against him as Raph’s plastron scraped his shell. 

“Mine.” He felt Raph growl against his neck, followed by the sharp sting of teeth just as Raph’s knees come in to nudge his mate’s legs further apart.

“Always.” Gasped Donnie, a churr of his own slipping free behind his words.

It felt good, it felt right, oh so right to have such a strong turtle holding him down, shifting in closer, biting, sucking, licking at whatever bit of skin that could be reached, and then…

 _‘No wait, we can’t, I shouldn’t.’_ came Donatello’s final coherent thought, before a thick throbbing member pressed up tight against his entrance. 

In one last attempt at self-control, Donatello tried to arch up, to press against his brother, but Raph only pushed back, shifting his hands down to pin Donnie’s arms up against his sides again.

A deep warning growl vibrated from above him, and Donnie felt himself relax, submitting once more as his mate pressed down.

Donatello gasped as he felt the pressure of Raph’s cock pushing against his opening, demanding entry, and then…

He cried out as he was abruptly filled, his brother breaching him fully in one swift thrust.

A feral sounding churr growled out from the larger turtle as he began to move, rocking into Donatello with swift quick thrusts that had them both churring in an instant. 

Donnie whimpered as teeth snapped at his flesh, his senses so clogged with that dominating musk that he didn’t even realize it as he dropped down.

“Yes, ah, aanh, Raph!” he churred, so feeble and weak against the mighty rumble atop him.

Raphael’s thrusts quickened into a desperate pace, his churrs broken only by grunts and panting moans as he pounded into the taller turtle. Faster and faster, in and out, every gasp and churr answered with another, until all Donnie could think of was more, More, MORE! 

Raphael’s hips slammed in one last time, every inch of him tensing atop Donnie’s shell as he pulled him in as close as he could get and climaxed into his lover.

Donatello could feel him, every throb, every pulse, every dreadful pleasure that his brother emptied into him, and it was amazing; perfect, wonderful, every single ounce of it.

Panting hard, Donnie felt Raph lean in and puff against his neck as he shifted and pulled out, leaving behind an aching emptiness that longed to be refilled.

Hot breath billowed against his skin, sending tingles down Donnie’s spine as Raph scented his neck, refusing to move, or let his brother up.

“I love you.” Donnie whispered.

Raphael rumbled, nuzzling into him affectionately in answer.

He began to wonder if his big brother could even answer, if he could even understand anything other than lust right now, when he felt Raph tense.

Curiously Donnie glanced up as far as his position would allow, finding Raph with his green eyes fixed behind them towards the main doors with an icy glare.

“I so-o told you so. Raph’s nose always Kno~ws.” 

Mikey’s voice seemed to sing around the lab, a sobering sound that made Donnie’s mind snap out of his lust and straight into the numbing realization of what he had just allowed to be done.

A growl suddenly rumbled out from his brother’s chest, one so deep it was almost frightening. “Mine!” hissed Raph, but all Donnie heard was a laugh.

“Nah-ah.” Tisked the unmistakable voice of their leader, Leonardo, followed by the click of a locking door, “No way bro. I’ve waited way to long for this. You’re sharing.” 

Donnie heard Raph rumble out what sounded like an obvious threat, before his grip slackened and then vanished.

“Raph, wait!” Donnie yelped, reaching after him to snag his tail, foot, arm, anything, when a three fingered hand snapped around his wrist and stopped him.

“Whad-up, D?” purred the honeyed voice of his youngest brother, another dominating scent wafting in around him to claw at his mind and weaken his will.

“Mikey?” Donnie groaned as Michelangelo gently pulled his arm back, his little brothers other hand sliding down to grip his hip. 

A grin greeted Donatello as Mikey coaxed him to turn, rolling him over onto his carapace to better ease his way between his taller brother’s legs.

“I so called it.” Purred Mikey, and Donnie gasped, his head rolling back as Michelangelo’s tricky fingers danced their way up and down his hardened length. “Raph only goes looking for you in the middle of the night around this time of year for one reason dude.”

Donnie whimpered and bit his lip, his tail quivering in anticipation as his little brother’s hands suddenly let go, leaving his neglected length out and in the open.

Hands snapped around Donnie’s wrists, his gasp swallowed by a kiss as Mikey pressed in and pinned both his lips and hands. He nudged his thighs with his knees, wiggling down just enough to rub his bulging slit against Donnie’s quivering tail. 

A snarl and a growl made Donnie shake his head, breaking the kiss, but not his brothers hold. “Mikey,” he panted, “They’re going to kill each other.”

Mikey however only grinned. “Nah.” He said, glancing over towards the door. Donnie looked as well, finding Leo blocking a kick from Raph, only to spin and deliver a blow of his own. “They do this every time Donnie, don’t worry.” Mikey’s blue eyes glittered when he looked back, his smile only widening down at his captured mate. “Usually it ends with the victor on top, but tonight, there’s no way Leo’s loosing. He wants you as bad as I do.” 

As Mikey leaned into Donnie’s neck, Donatello felt the bulge against his tail widen, a hot throbbing tip tumbling out to press against his entrance. 

Kisses peppered Donnie’s neck and under his chin as his baby brother slid from one tight prison straight into another.

With his mind gone again, Donnie moved his legs the best he could to accommodate his new lover, but not his hands, for those were trapped in Mikey’s grip, pinned down on either side of his head by the wrist.

Mikey churred atop him and began to thrust, each one drawing out a shuddering breath from his prize.

For the first time ever, Michelangelo was silent, his groans and churrs the only sound escaping his parted lips as he thrust into his brother. 

Donnie grunted and groaned, his own body moving in rhythm with each of Mikey’s thrusts. He closed his eyes, their tails entwining, and reveled in the feeling of being completely filled once more. 

“Mikey.” He churred, gasping a little as he felt teeth nip at his throat.

His little brother’s thrusts began to increase, pushing in and out with even more vigor, swift breaths escaping them both as Mikey rode him harder, faster, driving in deeper.

Fire burned within Donnie, his legs the only thing he could wrap around his brother, willing him in, pulling him closer. Then with one final shaky thrust, Mikey pushed himself in as deep as Donatello’s body would allow, and emptied his release into his lover.

Donnie could feel him just like before, each beautiful throb pulsing within him, flooding him, filling him up with all of that wonderfully forbidden seed.

Warm breath against his lips drew his gaze, his eyes cracking to find Mikey only inches from his face. 

“I love you.” Mikey whispered, leaning in to pepper his forehead, his cheeks, and then neck with soft and gentle kisses all over again.

“I…” Donatello began, when a growl and heavy thunk sounded beside him.

He turned in time to see Raph on his side, his teeth bared, laying only a little bit away from him with his arms and legs tied together behind him with a familiar white silk rope. Leo was behind him, tying the final knot despite his brother’s insistence to struggle against him, and smirked.

“Awe come on Raph,” purred Leo, bending down to kiss his brother’s temple, “don’t be like that, you know I’ll give him back.” But all Raph did was growl, his arms straining against the ropes as though he wanted to grab onto Leo and throttle him.

“Raph?” Donnie breathed, worried, and yet at the same time intrigued by the shows of both strength and forced submission. Raph may have been big, but Leo was always quick, both in mind as well as body.

A warm hot tongue slid along the underside of his neck, burning a wet trail that made Donnie’s head roll back with a hearty moan.

“Oh Mikey.” Cooed Leo, sounding far closer than before. “Why don’t you put that tongue to use by keeping poor Raph company?

A churr rumbled against Donnie’s neck, followed by a sweet giggle. “Sure thing~” 

Donnie shuddered as he felt his brother pull out, one final kiss brushing against his jawline before the heavy weight lifted.

With his mind filled with nothing but lust, Donnie watched him rise, still laying limp on the floor, breathing hard with his cock out and painfully needy. Yet he didn’t move, didn’t shift his arms or even attempt to cover the warm shameful leak that was slowly oozing down his tail.

Leo was waiting behind Mikey, catching him as he stood. He growled and pulled their younger brother close, dragging him into a deep and passionate kiss before he could so much as stride towards their still struggling tied up brother.

Donatello whimpered at the display, Leo’s hungry gaze flicking onto him on the ground. 

Breaking the kiss, Leo nuzzled Mikey’s neck before he nudged him off, his gaze never leaving Donnie’s.

“Awe what’s the matter Raph?” Donnie heard Mikey hum, “Did the big bad Leonardo steal your mate?”

“Mine!” whined Raphael, and all Donatello could do was smile.

“You heard him.” He whispered up at his leader, his tail quivering as he spread his legs just a little bit more. “I’m his, what are you going to do about it?”

Leo smirked, gesturing for him to flip over. “Oh don’t worry.” Donnie heard him mumble as he rolled compliantly back onto his hands and knees and lifted his tail for his leader, “He’ll get you back. But I’ve waited for years to be able to touch you…”

Donnie gasped as a heavy weight suddenly pressed against him, a deep rumbling churr sounding from above as Leo’s arms wrapped around his chest, followed by the dominating scent of his oldest brother that had his head reeling. 

“To smell you up close.” Whispered Leo in Donatello’s ear. Leo moved in closer, his cock out and throbbing hot against Donnie’s entrance, “To take you like this.”

Donnie’s head tilted back with a long and loud gasp as Leo pushed into him, sliding into his slicked opening with ease.

“You’re ours.” Growled Leo, his grip tightening, “And were yours.” 

He started out slow and gentle, each thrust testing, checking, making sure Donnie was enjoying it as much as he, and then they slowly grew, becoming hard and fast, animalistic. 

He could feel Leo’s breath panting hard and hot against his neck as they rocked together, hear all three of his brothers churrs answering his one. 

Leo was right, he was theirs at that moment, but they were just as much his.

Bracing himself, Donnie pressed back into each of Leo’s thrusts, tingles of pleasure burning through him with every slap against his thighs.

“Leo~” he churred, desperate churrs responding both above and beside him as the thrusts grew faster, frantic almost as Leonardo reached his peak. 

His older brother grunted and whimpered above him, his churrs broken only by rasps of pleasure as he pounded mercilessly into Donatello. 

It was pure ecstasy, every single moment of it. 

With a final staggering thrust, Leo cried out above and came hard, groaning out through his shuddering release as he milked every last precious drop of himself into his lover. 

At last Donnie had them, the only three he had been longing for, the only three worthy of having him right now.

Raph was still churring, small growls and keening sounds coming from him every now and then. 

Leo was still atop him, heaving in air as he clung to Donatello, clutching him close like he was the only thing in the world that mattered.

Donnie whined beneath him, his still ridged cock almost painful with need, and arched a little, “Leo, please.” he begged. 

He felt his brother shift, the softened length within him slowly sliding out, a warm salty trickle oozing down his thigh in its retreat. 

“Mikey.” Leo panted, still gripping his brother’s carapace tight, “Donnie’s turn.”

Craning his neck, Donnie turned to find his brothers, spotting Raph still tied right where Leo had left him, with Mikey’s head bobbing between his big brothers bound legs.

Raph was churring and groaning, his glazed gaze locked on Donatello almost longingly. Their little brother flicked his baby blue eyes up on him as he sucked Raph’s erection, his tongue curling around the tip as he pulled off and dove back down.

Donnie churred at the sight, he couldn’t help it, not when he wanted those amazing lips and tongue wrapped around him instead. Raph answered his churr with one of his own, desperately bucking up into Mikey’s sweet mouth.

Right as Raph did however, that terrible tease pulled away with a soft pop, grinning down at their writhing brother with a mischievous glint.

“Coming.” He cooed.

Raph strained against the ropes, desperate keening sounds escaping him as Mikey moved away.

Their little brother on the other hand looked thrilled, his eyes sparkling and mouth wide in an almost proud smile. 

“Dr. Sexenstein is here to please.” Mikey grinned even wider, a bit like the Cheshire cat, and dropped to his knees before Donatello. Gently he cupped Donnie’s chin, coaxing him up as far as his neck would allow, and pressed his lips to his.

Donnie closed his eyes and groaned into his little brother’s mouth, eagerly parting his lips to make way for the tongue he knew was coming.

Warm and wet, the slicked muscle slid gladly in along his tongue, wrapping around it and coaxing it to play.

Donnie churred, tasting Raph as well as Mikey, and pushed back against it, trilling that feeble sound they loved so much, when a hard yank ripped him away.

Leo had pulled him up onto his knees, his arms snapping around Donnie’s wrists to pull them back in a tight and possessive hold. His teeth shortly followed, latching onto the crook of Donatello’s neck with a growl.

Moaning at the sting of both pleasure and pain, Donnie’s eyelids fluttered, his body going limp in submission for his leader.

As he did, he missed Mikey crawling in close on his hands and knees, his head ducking down, mouth opening…

Donatello gasped out a churr as his little brother’s tongue flicked across the tip of his cock, his hips jerking up on their own for more, when a warm hot paradise of pleasure descended around it and sucked.

He barely registered as Leo curled him carefully over Mikey’s carapace, placing his hands along the edges to grip something tight as Mikey sucked and licked at him.

Donnie’s hips moved on their own, rocking into the sweet warmth with churrs and groans. It felt so good, so achingly good to have such a soft, tight talented mouth sliding up and down his cock.

A growl sounded behind him, pulling him temporarily from his bliss to find Leo right behind him, propping up a still bound Raph with his cock gripped tight in his three fingered hand.

“Awe, what’s the matter Raph.” Purred Leo, nuzzling into his brother’s neck, “Do you still not trust me? I said I’d give him back.” He tightened his grip around Raph’s cock and made the bigger turtle whimper through clenched teeth.

Knowing what was coming, Donnie lifted his tail again, wriggling it in the air to catch his brothers eye. 

It worked. Raph’s green gaze was on him in an instant, wild and hungry and oh so hot with lust.

“Come on Raph.” Panted Donatello, watching as Leo painted Raph’s neck with quick kisses and nips, “Come get your Donnie.” 

Raphael groaned, straining against the rope and Leo’s grip. “Mine.” He whined, giving a weak thrust into Leo’s hand as much as his binds would allow.

Leonardo only grinned, easing Raph closer until the tip of his cock slid taut against Donnie’s opening.

A hard suck drew Donnie’s attention back to his little brother as Raph nuzzled into his carapace and pressed his body up tight against the taller turtle.

He churred and gasped as a tongue danced around his member, every suck and twirl sending tingles of pleasure throughout him as Raph’s hot throbbing cock pressed up against him from behind, and then in him.

“Mine~” churred Raph, sounding pleased to have his mate back beneath him, and began to thrust again, grinding his hips against Donnie’s.

Waves of pleasure radiated through Donatello, coiling quickly in the pit of his stomach until his entire body felt nothing but the warm tingling that spoke of his impending release.

Gasping in air, he looked back at Raph and Leo. Raphael was grunting and churring with each thrust, Leo pressed up against him, kissing the back of his neck with his fingers down beneath Raph’s tail, thrusting them in and out with a slow and steady rhythm of his own. 

The sight alone was enough to push him past the edge. 

Every inch of him began to tense, his head snapping back with the loudest moan he had ever made. Donnie shuddered and jerked, his back arching as he twitched, and felt his baby brother drink him down as he spurted out his pleasure.

Raph choked out a churr above him and slammed his hips in one final time, every bit of him tensing atop him as his cock throbbed, filling his brother once more with his forbidden seed. 

As Donnie settled, his plastron still heaving and mind slowly unfogging, he realized just what he’d done, what he’d just allowed his brothers to do...

Who would’ve thought that such wonderful pleasure, could be so heart stoppingly terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raph's nose always knows! XD
> 
> Ah Donnie boy...what have you gotten yourself into now?


	40. Ch. 40

Donnie didn’t leave the lab after, none of them did. Leo was the only one who even moved from the floor, and that was to snag a few pillows and blankets to make themselves more comfortable; but Donnie…he didn’t want to leave for a different reason.

Raph was in his arms, still bound, but rumbling contently in his sleep with his face buried in Donnie’s neck. Mikey was curled around Donnie’s Carapace, snuggling into him with their legs intertwined, while Leo wrapped himself around Raph’s shell. 

He should’ve been happy, should’ve been enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking, but he wasn’t. Donatello was horrified, his mind running a mile a minute as he came to grips with what had just happened.

His body had betrayed him, plain and simple. Every precaution he had taken, all those years of remaining focused and keeping himself under control, all of it was for nothing. One nudge, a single churr and he was putty in his brother’s hands.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want them, of course he did, just not right now, not with…them…growing under his plastron in that stupid, evil uterus, ready to be fertilized, to become…become…

_‘I am not a girl.’_ He thought frantically, his grip tightening around Raph as he snapped his eyes shut against the world. _‘I am a boy, and boys don’t have babies. Boys DO NOT have babies. Oh shell, what am I going to do? I can’t tell them, not without April, and plus they’ll freak. I can’t lose them, not now, not ever. Come on, think…think!’_

“D?” he heard Mikey call, softly enough that if he wanted he could pretend he was asleep and ignore it, but there was concern in that call, enough to warn him Mikey could sense or see something.

He opened his eyes, instantly alarmed to find Leo’s gaze peering over Raph’s head, staring him down with a questioning look, a slight bruise beginning to form right above his eye. 

“What up?” asked Donnie, forcing a smile, but Leo’s gaze didn’t waver.

“You ok dude?” He heard Mikey ask, and Donnie nodded.

“Of course.” He said, careful not to say it to quickly like he had with Master Splinter, “Why do you ask?”

Leo’s prying gaze was still stuck on him, searching for an answer Donnie was adamant he wouldn’t get.

“Why were you hiding from us?” Leo finally asked, “Yourself, your scent. You pulled away, why?”

Pulling Raph in tight until their plastrons scraped, Donnie shook his head and mumbled, “I wasn’t hiding.”

“Yeah you were.” His brothers chimed in unison, making Donnie’s cheeks flame red in the embarrassment of being caught. 

“Dude, I knew it was awesome time.” Said Mikey simply, “I have it all timed out just like the pizza delivery guy’s routs, because if we miss Raph, he’d wake up in a haze and go looking for you. We couldn’t risk you finding out before, so we stayed with him. This time we just let him go, waited and watched to see if he’d get you to come back to bed, but you always sent him away. You were totally avoiding us.”

Donnie cringed, unable to help but glance down towards his plastron, already beginning to grow slightly from the eggs.

“Was it because of your scent?” murmured Leo, “You were trying to hide it? Hope we wouldn’t notice maybe? Why?”

_‘Because I’m carrying eggs…’_ he thought miserably, clenching his eyes closed so he wouldn’t have to see Leo any longer, _‘And I didn’t want you to get me pregnant because technically I’m a female right now…Shell, I hate my body…'_

Something warm slid against his cheek, gently brushing it before he heard Leo again. “What is it?” asked the eldest softly, “What are you afraid of?”

_‘Everything…’_ he thought sadly, leaning into the three fingered palm, _‘Losing you, laying these stupid eggs and possibly finding out their alive…That you’ve become fathers…’_

Donnie knew he should’ve answered, but he couldn’t bring himself to. Instead he closed his eyes and rested his chin on Raph’s head. So many lies, yet so many possibilities and outcomes behind the truth. How could he tell them? Tell them all that they may have just become fathers by simply laying with him? That he was a female filled with eggs twice a year with a disgustingly horrible secret that bent his body to its will.

A soft growl drew his attention back to Leo, finding the eldest with his eyes narrowed into a glare. “Is it because of Slash?” he rumbled, the very sound sending a shiver down Donnie’s spine.

Raph let out a snort at Slashes name and yanked his head up, knocking Leo’s hand away. “Hu, wha? Where?” he mumbled, blearily blinking around him before glancing down at his bound arms and legs. “What the…”

Donnie smiled at the confused look that appeared on the big turtles face, while all Mikey did was snicker. 

“Morning dude.” Giggled the youngest, “Sleep well?” 

Still looking a bit confused, Raph focused in on Donnie, “Why am I tied up?” he mumbled, and once again all Donnie could do was smile at him.

“You tried to kill me again.” Said Leo simply, a hint of humor in his words, “You really didn’t want to share with us.”

“Nah,” laughed Mikey, “I was good bro. He wanted to share with me, but just not you. He let me walk right up to _his_ Donnie no problem.”

Finally seeming to understand, Raph grunted in amusement and plopped back against the cushions. Emerald eyes found chocolate brown, searching just like Leo’s had. “I didn’t hurt you did I?” breathed Raph.

Donnie couldn’t help but chuckle. He slid a hand up and brushed it against Raph’s cheek, his smile only widening as Raph hummed and pushed into it, “No.” he said gently, “Just like I knew you wouldn’t.”

His brother’s eyes cracked open, searching again with pain in them this time. “But then why?” asked Raphael, “If you didn’t think I was going to hurt you, then why were you hiding from us? From me?”

His heart clenched and twisted in his chest at his brother’s words, yet just like before he said nothing. What could he say that wouldn’t be a lie? He closed his eyes instead and pressed his forehead to Raph’s. 

“Slash.” Growled Leo, and he felt Raph tense. “Why else would he be hiding his scent like this.”

To Donnie’s surprise, Raph growled back. “Will you untie me already? I’m not going to attack you again tonight and you know it.”

Leo growled again, and to Donnie’s continued surprise Raph answered it with one of his own.

“Dudes.” Called Mikey uneasily, “Come on, chill. This is not the time to do this.” But Leo and Raph seemed convinced otherwise.

“You can’t be serious.” Spat Leo, “You’re going to protect him again aren’t you?”

“Not protect, defend. There’s a difference.” Snarled Raph, “I’d clobber him into the ground if he came near Donnie and you know it Leo. I just think you're being to harsh on him. It's not like he want to be a lumbering sex driven monster.”

Donnie opened his eyes to find Leo leaning over them, Raph refusing to move away from Donatello’s palm with his gaze locked into a glare up on their older brother.

“You shouldn’t even be doing that much.” Growled Leo, “Slash has tried to kill us in the past, he hurt Donnie, he nearly killed Mikey, and then he went after you and me. He tried to rape Donnie, and now this.”

“And like I said,” hissed Raph, “He’s just confused. His mutation messed with his head, or maybe just his nose, I don’t know. But he doesn’t want Donnie, he’s known forever how I’ve felt about him and knows better than to go near him.”

“And I don’t trust him.” Snapped Leo, “Look what he’s done to Donnie already, and he hasn’t even come close to the lair yet.”

Curiously Donnie peered over at Mikey, finding the youngest glaring over his shoulder at their two bickering brothers.

“He swore he doesn’t want Donnie.” Spat Raph, “And he’s convinced that whatever he’s smelling is not coming from D, that were hiding the real source from him. I’ll beat him into next Tuesday if he gets too close to Donnie, just like I told him I would. But I’m just not guna disown him for it. He can’t help the way he was mutated.”

Donnie snapped his sights back onto Raph so fast he cricked his neck. “Wha?” he mumbled, unable to dare believe what he had just heard.

Raph met his gaze and held it steady. “I’m sorry Donnie.” He said gently, “But I’m standing by it. He was mutated differently than us, and that’s not his fault. We just need to find a way to work with it, keep him away when you smell so good.”

“Until his stubbornness gets everyone killed and he…he…” Leo growled and ripped away from them, plopping down on the other side with his shell facing them. “I know he was mutated differently and that it’s not his fault,” he snapped, “that’s never been the issue Raph. We were all mutated with weird side effects, to judge him based on something out of his control would be wrong. It’s what he could do in that state that has me worried. He’s already proven to be more than capable of hurting us, and he’s already gone after Donnie several times. He can’t be trusted, and to completely trust him in any state would be foolish.”

Mikey groaned and mumbled, “Are you guys done yet? I wana get back to snuggling.” Obviously board with what Donnie could only assume was an age old argument, but Donnie on the other hand was anything but board.

“I…” Donnie hesitated, unable to believe his luck, and swallowed hard before forcing a smile, “I think your both right.”

Raph smiled at him encouragingly while Leo peered over his shoulder at him with an eyeridge raised.

“We can’t be mad, hateful, or aggressive towards someone who’s obviously not in control of what their body does regardless of how awful it is. Like when Slash attacked Sensei under Shredders control, when Raph attacked you Leo. All It means is that we need to be more careful; not trust him completely around this time, God knows I’ll never be able to trust him again, but not hold it against him either. It’s not like it’s his fault, he didn’t ask for his body to be changed like this, it’s just luck of the mutation, that’s all. Right?”

_‘Right?’ _he repeated silently as he looked desperately between Leo and Raph, watching for the slightest sign of acceptance, _‘Please agree.’_ __

Raph smirked and leaned in to nuzzle into Donnie’s neck. “Shell I’m happy to hear you say that.” 

Donnie looked up at Leo, hoping he would agree as well, and found the eldest watching him with concern. 

“I don’t hate him.” Said Leo finally, “I know that it’s not his fault either. His mutation affected him differently and I get that. I’m just finding it hard to forgive someone who hurt my family more than once, someone who wants to keep hurting it. If it wasn’t for that, I’d be able to be buddies with him no problem.” 

“I wasn’t saying to be his bud…” grumbled Raph, “Just not to try and kill him or make him feel like shit every time you see him over something he can’t control. He hates it as much as we do Leo, you’ve heard him say so.” 

Leo’s gaze seemed to soften, looking over Raph, Donnie, and then over to Mikey still cuddling into Donatello’s carapace. 

“He goes after Donnie, or Mikey, or you,” continued Raph, peeking out from Donnie’s neck to throw their older brother a sly smirk, “and I’ll kill him myself. Until then, we just keep the stubborn idiot away around this time, beat his ass if he gets to close and give him back to Leatherhead with a few bumps, cuts and bruises to remember his place. We can still partner up with his team outside of awesome time, keep him away from Donnie and Mikey like we did last time, and work with him like we have been. I’m sure we can find a way to make it work.” 

“Hey.” Muttered Leo, smirking right back at him, “Aren’t I supposed to be the rational one, and you the loud hotheaded irrational one?” 

Raph snorted and snuggled back into Donatello. “Well you were sucking at it, so I took over. Feel free to take the job of rational thinking back anytime, It’s not my style. I prefer being loud and irrational.” 

This time Leo glanced at Donatello, his smirk turning into a gentle smile. “You’re the one who has the right to hate, dislike, fear, whatever word you want to use Donnie. If your uncomfortable at any time, don’t hesitate to tell us, and we’ll fix whatever it is bothering you.” 

“I won’t.” said Donnie truthfully, his heart hitting his plastron so hard he was sure it would break through and pop out of it. “Don’t get me wrong, I don’t want him near me if I can help it, but I just don’t think it’s right to judge someone so harshly over something they can't stop or make go away. I mean, that would be like getting upset with someone over something their body did on its own, right?” 

“Right.” Hummed Raph, returning to his nuzzling in Donnie’s neck, “We just need to work with his mutated instincts instead of against them. Like Raph and Leo do with me.” 

“Kinda like you’ve already done to, right D?” asked Mikey, yawning a little, “All that peppermint stuff that’s flooding the sewer, confusing everyone’s sense of smell.” 

Donnie nodded, and though he watched Leo’s lips move, heard him laugh along with Raph and Mikey as he moved to untie Raphael, he wasn’t really listening. 

His mind was going a mile a minute, processing, computing, and examining his options from a completely new perspective. 

For the first time ever, telling his brothers didn’t seem so terrifying. There was a light, a faint light, but a hopeful one that he could cling to. 

Maybe they wouldn’t disown him, maybe they wouldn’t throw him out. There was still a chance they would be upset, weirded out, make fun of him…but there was also the chance of them still loving him. After all, his condition, as disturbing and freakish as it was, was simply the luck of his mutation, and that was an argument his brothers just might just be able to understand. 

Now the big question; if he was going to do it, when, and how should he consider telling them? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I finished this one fast.
> 
> I really hope I portrayed this correctly, so if not here it is.  
> Raph is not defending Slashes actions, simply defending his inability to control his instincts which he believes have been warped due to Slashes mutation. Because Raph has his own issues he is able to sympathize with the big turtle. He will never, EVER let slash harm, go near, or touch his brothers, especially Donatello. Donnie is his mate, and if Slash touches Raph's mate, Raph WILL kill Slash without hesitation. *Leo and Mikey feel the same, Leo would just rather keep the asshole turtle away from his brothers at all times while Mikey is ok being around Slash until Slash steps out of line, then he will kill him and dance on his grave with Icecream kitty.*  
> Leo is having trust issues, Mikey just wants to cuddle and have everyone shut the fuck up, while Donnie would prefer to see Slash thrown off a cliff, however, he is transfixed by Raph's wording and dives on the opportunity to test the waters a little bit, bringing him one step closer to potentially revealing his secret.  
> Hope that helps anyone who's confused!  
> (it's late, i'm sorry, *no i'm not* and I find everything I just wrote incredibly amusing.)


	41. Ch. 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 41 chapters 400+ kudos!! Thank you so much guys!!  
> I was so thrilled that I decided to give myself a treat by writing a little something that I enjoy and thought some of you might as well.  
> BDSM warning.  
> Also, please, and I do mean it, let me know if this is a flop. I've never written anything along these lines before and decided to have a bit of fun.  
> Well, enough said, enjoy!

There were so many things to think about now, so many possibilities and outcomes both good and bad. 

The eggs beneath his swelling plastron could be fertile, his brothers could be fathers right now and none of them would know; and Donnie, he’d be a…well, he’d be a parent. 

Most distressing of all he had to actually tell them. Yes, it seemed like they may be more receptive then he had first assumed, but when was he supposed to tell them exactly? Right before he pushed the blasted eggs out? Right now when he was supposed to remain calm and stress free for the sake of an easy delivery? Then _how_ was he supposed to tell them? Surprise, you might be fathers, didn’t exactly have the best ring to it, and neither did, guess what sometimes I’m a girl. 

Telling them was not going to be easy, especially not when he needed to be avoiding stress…. not like that was possible… 

Over the last two days, Master Splinter seemed to be observing them all more frequently, wandering quietly throughout the lair to simply check on his sons; but Donnie knew better. His Sensei was no doubt watching, learning, looking for the truth behind Donnie’s lie to better understand it, so he could turn around and speak with Donatello about his findings.

At least Donnie was never alone now, not now that his brothers knew his scent had changed. 

One of them was always with him, usually Mikey while Raph and Leo were out doing patrols through the sewers, and to Donatello’s relief, Master Splinter didn’t seem interested in talking while his brothers were around. 

Having them around all the time though, had a couple major drawbacks. 

They knew, and no matter what he tried to do, how much of his concoction he used, his brother’s appetites were insatiable. Even worse, his body had a mind of its own. His brothers could take him where ever and whenever they pleased and he couldn’t make himself object. He’d melt beneath their rumbles, submit at the slightest nudge. There was no stopping it, no matter how hard he tried to resist them, and shell did he try.

With every coupling the possibility of fertilization grew stronger. He was able to figure that there was a sixty percent chance that his eggs would take, leaving him with a forty percent chance of laying duds like always. Forty percent was better than nothing, but it wasn’t exactly ideal either.

At least he was able to learn something about his brothers though. When his scent changed, so did the way that they acted, as well as the way they made love. When Raph was awake and in control of himself, he was a surprisingly tender and gentle lover. When he was in the haze he spoke of, he was rough and to the point, wanting nothing more than to pin Donatello down and ravage him. 

Mikey was a focused and quiet lover, fixated only on pinning Donnie down and taking him. While Leo had become rough like Raph in his haze, wanting Donnie on his plastron, tail up, to be taken quick and hard. They wanted him, to be with him, around him, and to make him happy to the point Donatello became convinced that if he asked them to leap off a cliff for him, they would without hesitation.

It was interesting if anything else, such a change to their normal selves that it raised an uneasy question. Would his brothers accept his secret completely right now, only because he smelled so good? 

His scent affected them without question, and that was the problem. If he was going to tell them, he wanted them to accept him because of him, not just because he smelled good. 

He wanted desperately to discuss it all with April, to tell her what had happened, to go over the possibilities and make a plan. With only three days or so left until his normal lockdown routine, and the prospect of purging the possibly live eggs from his system looming ever closer, he was beginning to freak. Yet he couldn’t talk to her, the worst downside of all. 

With his brothers always close, he couldn’t speak to April, couldn’t text, couldn’t call or even whisper to her without one of them finding out. Worst of all she didn’t even seem to notice that there was an issue, leaving him with only one option. He’d have to talk to her over the phone, and make his plans during lockdown. He’d have two weeks, but it wasn’t ideal in the least bit. This was something he wanted to do face to face.

At least Mikey was a good distraction from his troubles, as his little brother had suddenly become obsessed with two things. Sex, and topping Leo, while watching Donnie take Raphael.

It was his plan to become the new A team, to prove to their brothers that they were just as capable of being just as awesome as they were. Mikey had quite the imagination, and was once again setting unrealistic goals for himself, but Donatello wasn’t about to crush him, but nor was he about to encourage his crazy little brother. 

Mikey had a much better chance of defeating the Shredder single handedly then he did of getting his brothers to willingly submit to them… Or so Donnie thought. 

It was day seven of his cycle, morning from the smell of eggs and toast that wafted around him and…something else. Mikey was still with him, his excited scent reaching his nose before he even heard him speak.

“O~h du~de.” Sang a sweet voice, one that gently coaxed Donnie the rest of the way awake. “Come on D~. Wakey-wakey time. I got you a pre~sent.”

With a groan Donnie pulled the pillow he’d been snuggling in closer and cracked open an eye, “Mikey.” He mumbled, “Today is our day off from morning training, and I for one would like to sleep in as late as possible before Raph, Leo or you get any ideas about pouncing me again. I’ll open my present later, ok?” 

He heard Mikey churr, and Donnie groaned, pulling the blanket up over his head in hopes his brother would take the hint.

“Raph and Leo can’t pounce you right now.” Donnie heard Mikey giggle, “They’re a little tied up at the moment~”

“That’s nice.” Mumbled Donnie, yawning a little as he nestled back into his pillows.

Mikey hummed happily and murmured, “Yeah it is. Wana come see?”

“Not really.” Donnie mumbled again, when Mikey giggled once more and said something that had his eyes snapping open in an instant.

“Awe, but how are we going to be the new A team if you don’t want to get out of bed to see your present? I tied them up real good and everything~”

He blinked, his mind quickly processing everything Mikey had just told him. “When you said that Raph and Leo were tied up at the moment, you meant…”

“With rope dude~” Mikey cooed, “Wana come see your present now?”

Easing the blanket off, Donnie poked his head out from under it and stared incredulously at his baby brother.

Mikey looked back at him with a twinkle of mischief in his blue eyes, his tail wagging so fast behind him Donnie could hear it swishing. 

“Mikey.” He said slowly, fixing his brother with a serious stare, “Do you understand the definition of, none consensual, and why it’s a bad thing?” 

Mikey however just rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Of course I know what non continental means.”

“Consensual…” corrected Donnie, but Mikey kept going.

“I’m not going to make them roll over for me, that’s just not cool. What we’re going to do is tease them, torture them, and touch them until their begging for us to take them. They’ve done it to me, and they were planning on doing it to you this morning, so I think it’s only fair we return the favor. Don’t you think?”

Donatello blinked, straightened up in his bed and fixed his gaze on his little brothers glinting blue eyes. “Excuse me?” he murmured, his eyes narrowing, “You were going to do, what, to me?”

“Tie you down and tease you until you begged for us to fuck you.” Said Mikey with an innocent smile, “To tell you the truth, I wouldn’t have stop them either. I like stuff like that. Now come on,” he gave Donnie’s bed a nudge and gleefully sprang towards the door, “In order for this to work, I need you and that pretty scent of yours. Nothing makes Leo and Raph lose their heads faster than you during awesome time.” 

“Oh really?” mumbled Donnie, those two words the only thing he seemed capable of saying. Revenge didn’t really suit him, not normally ever, but twice a year sometimes he did find himself capable of being a little vindictive. Like now, he didn’t want sex, he didn’t want to fertilize those stupid eggs, nah…he just wanted to torture his brothers until they gasped his name and pleaded for release, a release he wasn’t sure he was going to give quickly, but a release he was one hundred percent certain they were going to remember for as long as they lived. 

Mikey seemed to sense the change in him, for he practically skipped his way down the hall to his bedroom.

“Hello boys~” Mikey sang as he creaked opened the door, two disgruntled muffled grunts answering him as he stepped out of the way for Donatello.

The sight that greeted him was something Donnie had, yet hadn’t been expecting. He had expected to see Raph and Leo bound and on the bed, but what he didn’t expect was for everything to tingle at the sight and scent of two strong, worthy males, gagged with their own masks, bound and immobile for purely his pleasure. It was incredibly arousing.

Leo and Raph were kneeling, facing one another on opposite sides of the bed with their arms tied behind their shell as far as they could reach without being uncomfortable. Their knees were splayed revealingly, forced apart with tight white binds that kept their legs both bent and spread. They were tied tight, the creaking ropes and bulge of muscles beneath them a good indication of the care put into each of those unyielding knots.

Leo was by Mikey’s headboard, his gaze snapping over Raph’s shoulder and onto Donatello with a hopeful grunt. 

His savior Donnie was not, and Leo seemed to realize this as Donatello crossed his arms and Mikey closed the door behind them.

“You,” asked Donnie slowly, “were going to tie me up, and torture me until I begged?” 

What hope had glimmered in Leonardo’s gaze was replaced with guilt almost instantly. Even Raphael’s shoulders stiffened, the whole room going silent apart from Mikey’s soft giggles. They were in trouble, and now they knew it.

Leo’s gaze flicked from Donnie onto Mikey, a gentle hiss drawing Donnie’s eye as well.

Mikey had pulled a candle from one of his drawers and lit its quick, grinning impossibly wide as the wax began to pool. “I told you the last time you did this to me, that I’d get even.” Cooed Mikey, his gaze locking on Leo’s, “When it comes to kinks and fun stuff like this, Dr. Sexenstein is the king, and you my love…” Mikey hummed almost appreciatively as he looked Leo’s bound form up and down, “will be worshiping every inch of me by the time I’m done.”

Was his little brother setting his goals to high again? Quite possibly, but then again, Donnie was fairly certain he just witnessed their fearless leader gulp.

Slowly Donatello walked up to the bed, his gaze drifting onto the thick muscled turtle still testing his binds by the foot of the bed. The white silk bit into his skin with every flex, the muscles bulging beneath it as he wiggled and thumped his tail in aggravation at being controlled. 

“Awe Raph.” Purred Donnie, brushing a hand down the back of Raph’s neck as he approached, pleased to see his brother freeze as the skin beneath it goose bumped and rose. “What’s the matter?”

Raphael grunted through his mask, his head craning to set an icy glare on Donnie, as though daring him to so much as try.

O-oh try he would, and succeed, but what did Raph know? Heck, what did Leo or even Mikey know? None of them had ever been on the receiving end quite like this before. 

Climbing up on the bed beside him, Donnie grinned and met those harsh emerald eyes. “You know, April once told me something interesting," he purred, "something that I’m now going to share with you. How she tied Casey down, overpowered him…”   
Leaning in, Donnie nudged his brothers chin up and gently kissed the underside of his jaw, “She had him begging, mewling like a little kitten beneath her, for her to do whatever she pleased.” He hummed and gently kissed his way down Raph’s neck to his collarbone, each brush of his lips pulling a small shiver from the red banded turtle.

“And do you know why he did?” asked Donnie, lapping a long wet trail back up Raph’s neck to his jawline.

Raphael shuddered and squirmed, but that was all, his stubbornness refusing to allow him to bend even for his mate. That was alright though, his stubborn pride was what was going to make this all that more fun.

“Because,” continued Donnie, his voice silky sweet as he leaned in to whisper in Raph’s earslit, “nothing says I trust you more, then submitting to your lover.”

“Dude.” Mikey groaned, a flicker of light catching Donnie’s eye, “This is going to be great.”

Mikey had placed the candle by his TV, a wicked grin stretched across his face as he looked between Donnie and Leo. He held up a bottle once he met Donnie’s gaze, and if possible, grinned even wider. 

“Want some?” he asked, “It makes everything it touches seriously tingle.” 

Intrigued, Donnie held out his hand and took the bottle, ignoring Mikey’s sing song teasing as he moved closer to Leo.

It was a type of massage oil, the label reading: Karma Sutra, kissable peppermint for both inside, and out. 

What fun~

“Hu.” He hummed, pouring a little in the palm of his hand before handing it back to an all too eager Mikey, “Let’s see what happens when I do, this…”

Raph yelped in surprise as Donnie grabbed hold of his still thumping tail and quickly coated it in a thin layer of oil. 

The wriggling appendage yanked free of his fingers the second Donnie’s grip slackened, only to snap up tight against his brother’s shell just like he knew it would. Unable to help it, Donnie smirked, silently counting down towards the reaction he knew would be coming, _‘3…2…1…’_

The bigger turtle suddenly grunted, his tail shooting out and away from his shell so fast the bones within it cracked.

Donnie just continued to smile, enjoying the way Raph’s leg muscles tensed beneath the rope, his tail thumping and shivering as though attempting to extinguish a fire.

“If I’m not mistaken.” Whispered Donnie, reaching up to coat his brothers neck with the remnants of the oil that tingled against his palm, “You just accidentally stimulated the nerves along your anus, didn’t you?”

Raph refused to meet his gaze, his breath quickening ever so slightly as Donnie ran his hand up and down the thick turtles neck, feeling the pulse within it twitch beneath his hand.

Taking his time, Donnie began to pet him, running his hands slowly, tenderly down Raph’s body as intimately as he would if Raph were about to drag him down to the sheets. He took the time to appreciate the muscles, trace every scar, and kiss every imperfection he could find.

Raphael’s breath quickened with every stroke, his tail still thumping irritably as it, and everywhere it had touched, no doubt tingled away.

He could hear Mikey churring, muffled groans ringing through Leo’s gag clear as day; but Donnie wasn’t focused on them, he was watching those hooded green eyes, the way his big brother’s plastron was rising and falling with quickened breath beneath his hands, and how the bulge beneath his plastron slowly grew, giving away his brothers need. 

Donnie smiled softly at those still stubborn eyes, and kissed at his neck while he traced his fingers feather light down Raph’s plastron to his thighs, ever so careful not to touch Raph’s still growing slit. 

He felt the thighs beneath his hands quake, a gentle nip and they were trembling. Such fine muscles, all of them solid and quivering, he truly was a beautiful specimen to examine and explore.

A loud indignant whimper broke through Donnie’s concentration and drew his gaze to the eldest. Leo was twitching against the rope, his cock out already and throbbing.

Michelangelo was laying on his plastron beside him, his head in his hands with his feet swishing in the air as he watched Donatello tease Raph.

“Oh, sorry dude.” Mumbled Mikey, “Let me quiet him up for you.”

Without hesitation he snatched up the bottle of oil and drizzled a little along his finger, ignoring Leo’s grunts and shakes for mercy, then trailed the slicked digit straight up the underside of Leo’s cock to the very tip where he swirled it. “Love you~” he churred up at Leo, right before he sank his teeth into the tender part of his older brother’s thigh.

Leo’s head snapped back with a long muffled churr, his whole body shaking as he thrust weakly against the ropes.

Michelangelo on the other hand, simply smiled and licked at the place he had bitten before resting his head back in his hands to grin up at Donnie and Raph. 

“Don’t mind me.” Mikey churred, wagging his tail a little as Leo continued to pant and groan beside him, “I’m just enjoying the view~”

Donnie smirked, leaning in to kiss at Raph’s neck, then sucked the skin in to bite. “Mine~” he whispered, and Raph’s eyelids flickered.

A muffled churr rumbled out from the back of the bigger turtle’s throat, and despite the frustrated growl that followed it, his whole body began to shudder.

“Raph?” Called Donnie, well aware of his little brothers eyes still on him, “Do you know what an erogenous zone is?” 

“Mmph mmmph.” Grunted Raph, those stunningly green eyes of his flicking from Mikey twirling his finger around the head of Leo’s dick, to Leonardo, twitching and squirming in his binds, to Donnie and then back again.

Donatello hummed happily and planted soft kisses along the underside of Raph’s jaw, making sure his lips lingered to slide against his skin as he moved. “Everyone has them.” Cooed Donnie between kisses, “There zones located all over your body, each one holding a cluster of nerve endings that provide pleasurable sensations when stimulated. Such as…” 

Donnie shifted and gently brushed his lips along Raph’s, “The mouth and tongue.” He breathed, pulling away with a grin as Raph’s lips tried to follow despite his gag. “Your neck.” With a smile, Donnie leaned in and peppered his brothers neck with soft slow kisses, nipping here and there just to feel him twitch and hear him moan. 

“And then for us as turtles,” continued Donnie, his hands trailing up Raph’s plastron and arm, “I’ve found that this can be just as much a trigger, don’t you agree?” As softly as he could, Donnie tickled the sides of Raph’s cheeks with his fingers, and cupped them in his palms.

The effect was instantaneous. Raph sucked in a lung full of air and strained against the rope, his hands flexing up on instinct, desperate to return the gesture.

“Ooh~” he heard Mikey hum, and seconds later Leo gasped through his gag. “Awe yeah boy, it works!”

Donnie grinned at his big brother, relishing the whimpering sounds Raph made as he pulled his hands away.

“There’s the center front line of our plastron.” Continued Donnie, a single finger trailing down it, oh so careful to avoid touching the bulging slit. As his finger drew near however, Raph let out a moan, his whole body trembling, and his cock slipped free. 

Donnie completely ignored the throbbing new toy, and traced circles around its outer edges instead, watching as it swelled and grew with every pass.

“There’s the inner thigh.” He whispered, taking pleasure in the sight of Raph’s shuddering form as Donnie dipped his fingertips down along the inside of each leg where shell met skin. 

“And for us turtles.” He whispered in Raph’s earslit, “There’s the tail.” 

Raphael groaned through his gag as Donnie moved again, this time reaching down to curl his fingers around his brothers tail with a soft but firm grip. He massaged it from base to tip, the shivering appendage curling around his hand as though desperate for the touch, and leaned in to whisper in his lover’s ear.

“Fun fact.” Donnie churred, two muffled churrs answering him, “Adrenaline increases arousal.”

This time Mikey churred, the deep rumble shortly followed by a giggle. “I know what that means~”

Ignoring him, Donnie carefully leaned over to the still burning candle and brought it over, tipped it, and allowed some precious drops to fall atop Raph’s inner thigh. 

His big brother yelped, the ropes creaking as he strained against them once more.

“Shh,” whispered Donnie, hovering it over his brother’s other leg where he allowed a few more drops to splash against his skin, “You’ll like the effects, I promise.” He cooed, “And by the way, I can do this all day, I’m sure Mikey has other toys. Whips, vibrators…”

“D, I love you.” He heard Mikey churr, as Raph’s hooded gaze flicked pleadingly up on Donnie.

Donatello hummed happily at him and handed the candle out to his little brother, his eyes still fixed on Raphael’s.

“The both of you know how to end this.” Whispered Donnie. Then with the utmost care, Donnie reached out and brushed a single finger, feather light along the base of Raph’s pulsating cock.

Raph moaned and bit at the gag, his organ throbbing as he thrust as much as the binds would allow, desperate for more.

“Just a few little words to give your consent.” He continued, pulling his finger away to prod instead at the cooling wax, “That’s all you have to say, and we’ll end it right now. All you need to do, is trust us enough to give us control, to touch you, to please you, to let us have you at your most vulnerable; begging and gasping beneath our bodies for more~” 

A churr groaned out from behind Raph’s gag, his head tilting back as he arched his throbbing member as close to Donnie’s hand as he could.

“I think they might have something to ask us.” giggled Mikey.

“Oh?” Donnie wispered, pressing in closer, his teeth raking across Raph’s collarbone, “Is that right Raph? Do you want to ask me something?”

For a moment he was sure his brother was about to growl at him, shake his head and stubbornly protest, when Raph clenched his eyes closed, bit at his mask and nodded with a whimper.

Donnie made sure to take his time as he untied the spit soaked mask, loosening it just enough to pull it loose and slide down around his brother’s neck.

“Please!” gasped Raph the second he was free, “Damnit Donnie! Just please, nngh, I need you!”

“You need me to what?” cooed Donnie, lifting Raph’s chin with a finger up towards his face, “Be specific my love.”

He let his lips hover just out of reach of Raphael’s, tiny grunts and panting breaths puffing out between gasps. 

“Aragh, damnit!” Raph groaned, clenching his eyes shut, “I need you, need all of you. Just take me already you fricking tease!”

“Damnit Mikey I give, I give!” yelped Leo at the exact same moment, “Fuck me already please!”

“Yes sir!” Churred Mikey, and Donnie grinned.

“Who, me?” murmured Donatello, “A tease? Nah…” before Raph could say a word, Donnie swooped in and covered his mouth with his own, his tongue darting past his brothers surprised lips to twine against the other. He pulled away with a light pop, and churred, “I was just working through your stubbornness, that’s all. Now bend over~” 

The thrill of seeing Raph willingly submit before him was enough to make him hard, actually seeing Raph’s tail quiver away from his shell to present himself to Donnie, was enough to nearly make him drop down right then and there.

“Mikey~” churred Donnie, reaching out his hand to his little brother, “Lube.”

Mikey giggled as he helped ease Leo onto his plastron, his blue eyes glittering with excitement. “Awe yeah~” he sang, rubbing at every inch of Leo he could reach before leaning over to rustle under his pillow, “Tell Dr. Sexenstien what you want~”

“Mikey!” Growled Leo.

“Eh, close enough.” Mumbled Michelangelo, and with a quick grin he tossed a little bottle over to Donnie, who caught it without hesitation. 

Leo and Raph’s faces were inches apart on the bed, laying plastron down upon the sheets with their tails in the air. Donnie watched them as he coated his fingers, taking in the panting breath and flushed cheeks as they gazed into one another’s eyes. Leonardo leaned in ever so slightly, Raph meeting him the best he could, and pressed their lips together with a groan.

Such a sight they were, two powerful males tied down with rope, gasping and hot with pulsing cocks out and oh so ready to be taken.

Donnie groaned at the sight and tickled the base of Raph’s tail, enjoying the way it shivered and trembled at his touch.

“Oh Shell!” Cried Leo suddenly, breaking the kiss, “Ah, nngh, Mike-ey!”

He could see their little brother out of the corner of his eye, clutching Leo’s hips with a tight iron grip as he thrust in and out of him with the biggest grin. 

“I hope you’re ready.” Whispered Donnie, and without pause, he carefully pressed a slicked digit in, and shuddered as he felt the tight ring of muscles give way. “Because I know I am.”

Raphael moaned out a churr, his tail twitching as Donatello took his time prepping him. One finger, two fingers, in and out his brothers groans only growing louder. He crooked his fingers deep inside, and the bigger turtle jumped.

“Donnie!” he begged, “Damnit come on! I said please!”

Satisfied that his brother was ready, Donnie lined himself up against his brothers opening, and slowly sank into the tight, tight heat of his big brother’s ass.

Female or not, the power, the thrill of domination, the feeling of having such a powerful turtle beneath him and quivering was nearly enough to bring him to completion right there. It took every ounce of control Donnie had not to humiliate himself right then. So, he took it slow, each thrust a careful test to see just how long he’d last. Not long at all from the feel of it, but then again that really wasn’t the point. His point had already been made, Raph was submitting to him, he, Donatello, willingly and of his own free will. Size didn't mater, aggression and power didn't mater, they were equal, they were lovers, and boy did that point feel good.

Raph cried out and churred beneath him, his voice only growing louder as Donnie leaned down and caught his brothers cock in his hand and began to stroke him.

Four sets of churrs rang around the room, broken only by panting grunts and moans of pleasure. 

Mikey came first, arching into his lover with a shout of pure bliss. Leo grunted and shuddered shortly after, his mouth opening in a silent cry as his whole body jerked beneath his little brother.

Donatello could barely hold back anymore, the very sight of their release pushing him straight into his own. He gasped and clung to his mate’s carapace, the hand around Raph’s cock clenching on reflex as his hips jerked and filled the bigger turtle with his seed, leaving only Raphael, stubborn and determined to last to the very end.

Mid release, Donnie felt his lover tense, heard the ropes creak, and moaned out, loud and long as the satiny walls around his length clamped down. Raph shouted beneath him, the ropes holding him still as he shivered and twitched, every inch of him pulsating from the strength of his orgasm. 

When it was over, none of them said a word, all of them simply humming or giggling happily as soon as they were untied. Raph and Leo seemed lost for words, every now and then attempting to open their mouths, only to close them seconds later.

It was official. For today at least, Mikey and Donnie were the new A team.

Together they snuggled, laying limply along the sheets, Raph curled up into Donnie’s carapace, Donnie snuggling into Leo’s while Mikey hugged his lover tight.

It was wonderful, Raph’s finger tips brushing up and down his plastron so gently it nearly soothed him to sleep.

“I love you guys.” He whispered, and one by one they returned it.

It was the definition of perfection, every single bit.

Such a shame perfect moments can never last forever…


	42. Ch. 42

The eggs beneath his plastron were growing, so much so that he was beginning to worry he may need to go into lock down early. The last time this happened there had been more than three, and the teasing about his weight had been nearly unbearable. 

Thankfully things were a little different this time. He wasn’t teased, though Leo did have a serious conversation with him about picking up the slack during training. 

“Of course.” He had said to Leo’s face, while internally he snarled at him, daring the eldest to do twenty push-ups with a belly full of eggs without so much as a complaint. 

Other than that, no one really picked on him, other than to joke about laying off the pizza, in fact they seemed more ok with his bazar weight gain now than they ever had. 

Donnie wasn’t going to complain that was for sure, not when all he had was one to two days left before he’d have to go into lock down and formulate a plan.

He still hadn’t been able to sit down and talk to April one on one like he wanted, not with his brothers constantly at his side. It was an annoyance more than anything, one that made his temper twitch and threaten to snarl; just like now.

April was sitting right there on the couch just a little bit away from him, Casey between them in Raph’s beanbag chair, a perfect opportunity to give her a nudge and ask to speak with her alone…If only Mikey hadn’t been clinging to his arm, watching that stupid cartoon show that made Donnie want to stab his naginata straight through its screen. 

Casey seemed to have similar thoughts, for his gaping jaw and furrowed brow had him tilting his head at the screen. “The fuck, am I watching?” mumbled Casey, tilting his head the other way as the main character let out a sonic shriek. 

Shifting his laptop to better block the TV screen, Donnie grumbled under his breath and continued to type up some specs on a new security design.

“It’s called SheZow.” Said Mikey matter-of-factly, “Guy, that’s SheZow, stuck his aunts power ring on after he and his family inherited her house, and now he turns into a female superhero who kicks butt with awesome super powers!”

“I’d rather be watching Chris Bradford and the two ruff crew on repeat for the rest of my life then sit through a single episode of this…” mumbled Donnie.

“Awe,” cooed Mikey, snuggling into his arm, “come on D, just give it a chance. You never know, it might just start to grow on you!”

Remaining focused on his computer, Donnie growled, “I highly doubt that.” And continued to type across his keyboard. 

“Yeah Mikey, I don’t know.” He heard April sigh, “Don’t you think it’s a little, you know, strange for a boy to magically turn into a girl?” 

His fingers landed on the wrong keys, his eyes widening as he slowly craned his neck in her direction. Lips pursed Donnie stared at her, her innocent blue eyes batting back at him as though nothing were wrong.

“Pft, no.” scoffed Mikey, “The dude has super powers! And a car! And a super smart computer and he can talk to animals and all sorts of cool stuff! Makes Chris Bradford look like more than a total looser. Bet SheZow could kick his butt in three seconds, ha!”

April nodded and leaned back into the couch, “Yeah, but a _girl_ , Mikey? Wouldn’t you be super bothered if you suddenly became a girl to get those super powers? Isn’t that a little weird?”

If looks could kill, April would’ve been dead by now. 

Oblivious to the rising tension, Mikey laughed, “No way! I’d be able to fly April. FLY! Why would I complain about that?”

“Because this is just weird.” grunted Casey, his lip twitching up into a grimace, “Everything is pink, and his voice is off and just...Dude. Last time I became a girl, I remember the world staying pretty much the same, and not so, so...girly. This show is just whacked.” 

“Ha,” Mikey laughed, “you haven’t seen anything yet. Just way until the next episode when SheZow meets DudePow, that’s what’s whacked.”

“So,” said April, Donnie’s gaze narrowing into fiery daggers, “you’re saying that you wouldn’t have a problem with a guy suddenly becoming a girl? Ever? Wow, I’m not so sure I’d ever be able to handle something as big as that.”

“Dude.” Said Casey flatly, “You were a guy for like, a whole minute. Neither one of us has room to complain if some dude turns into a chick.”

“Yeah, geeze April.” Teased Mikey, “Way to be compassionate.”

“Oh yeah?” teased April back, poking Casey in the side of the head with her shoe, “Well you were a girl for a whole minute to, Casey. Giggling and smiling like an idiot the entire time if I recall.”

“Heck yeah!” said Casey enthusiastically, finally ripping his gaze away from the train wreck Mikey called a show, “It was wicked! Being a girl was a ton times softer, cleaner, and way more comfortable. I never would’ve thought something so fitting could feel so good! I always thought thongs would suck, but it kinda felt nice.”

Donnie snorted and returned to his typing. _‘Congrats, shell for brains.’_ He thought bitterly, _‘You were a girl for a whole minute. Let’s see how cool it is when mother nature rears its ugly head and slams a bucket full of blood out of your vagina once a month. Forget going through labor and having a baby, twins, triplets, or quadruplets twice a year…’_

“You ok dude?” mumbled Mikey from beside him.

Donatello nodded curtly and continued with his typing, his fingers flying across the keys with renewed vigor.

“You sure D?” said Mikey, sounding concerned, “You look kinda, I don’t know…angry? Does the show bug you that much? I can change it if it does?”

“Do I look like I’m watching it?” hissed Donnie through clenched teeth, “How can it be bothering me if I’m not focusing on it?”

He heard Casey chuckle, a sly edge creeping into his voice. “Awe, what’s the matter Don? Does the freaky mutant turtle have a problem with transvestites or something?”

“Casey.” Hissed April, “Knock it off.”

Taking a deep breath, Donnie closed his eyes and gently closed his laptop, ignoring the sudden urge to pick it up and slap the hockey head across the face with it.

“And, I’m done.” Said Donnie quietly, “I will be in my lab if anyone needs me.”

He went to rise, only to be yanked back down, his little brother refusing to let go. “Dude?” he whispered, sounding genuinely concerned, “What’s wrong?”

Letting out a sigh, Donnie shook his head and glared at the TV’s screen. The pink crusader was laughing at a group of pirates, flicking his hair while the bad guys sang a little song. The whole thing was a joke…a great big laughing joke. 

Of course he didn’t care about the show, or that the he became a she, but how would Mikey or Casey know that? April had just brought it up to try and prove a point, but that show...The hormonal imbalance, the pain of mandatory labor twice a year, the vitamin deficiencies because of it, the mood swings and all the blasted food cravings certainly weren’t in that stupid show. God help any of them, April included, if they started calling him SheZow after he told them…

“Mikey.” Sighed Donnie, swallowing his frustration, “I’m not a fan of your cartoon that’s all. I’m trying to focus on this new security project and all this talk is distracting.”

“Yeah, sure it-OUCH!” yelped Casey, a clear smacking sound echoing around the room, “Easy Red, ok, ok, I get it.”

Donnie rolled his eyes and went to stand again, when movement caught his eye. Master Splinter was slowly walking out from the dojo, his hands behind his back with his ears pricked and tail swishing.

Mikey sat up as well, watching their Sensei carefully as he came to a halt before the turnstiles and took a stance, his back to them with his ears slowly flattening.

Donnie’s throat instantly ran dry, his muscles tensing on reflex as he recognized the obvious signs of a defensive stance and aggravated father. Something was up.

Just then Mikey’s T-phone went off, startling them both.

“Donatello, Michelangelo.” Called Splinter as Mikey dove to reach it. “Take April and Casey into the lab, bolt the doors and do not come out until I tell you.”

“Master Splinter?” called April uneasily.

Donnie rose from his place, looking his father up and down, about to ask what was wrong, when a loud frantic yell blasted out from Mikey’s T-phone.

“It’s Slash!! He’s coming!! Take Donnie and hide, don’t run, he’s different this time, he’ll catch you, just hide!! Go Mikey, GO!!”

The world around Donatello seemed to come to a grinding halt at those words, the sound muffling as they hit him like a full force splash from a bucket of ice cold water. His eyes widened, the color draining from his face so fast he felt himself sway. 

Slash was coming, coming for _him_ , but how? Why? His scent concoction, the sewer tunnels were filled with it, how could he possibly…

Suddenly the world came slamming back, noise and all accompanying it.

“DONNIE!” screamed someone in his ear, and he realized he was stumbling, being forced up the steps to his lab by two sets of determined hands. His heart was hammering in his ears, his breath was coming in short gasps, and every inch of him was shaking.

“What’s going on? I thought he’s a good guy?” came Casey’s confused voice, “What did Donnie do to tick him off so bad?”

“Not now Casey!” snapped a frantic April, when an ear splitting roar bellowed through the air, and snapped Donnie back into the terrifying reality at hand.

“Oh God no!” Donnie choked, and allowed Michelangelo and April to drag him up the final steps.

Mikey lunged at the door and locked it shut once the four of them were through, growling like an animal with his baby blue eyes narrowed into vicious slits. 

“Metalhead!” yelled Donnie, catching the robot’s attention in an instant. He pointed at the main doors and snapped, “Weld the doors shut, both of them, and don’t let Slash get in!”

He was past pretending that his lab assistant hadn’t grown sentient, and was simply grateful when the little metal turtle did exactly as he asked. 

“What the heck is going on!?” snapped Casey, a groan coming from April as she left Donatello’s side to deal with her confused boyfriend; but Donnie didn’t care, all he cared about right then was finding a place to hide, any place, anywhere, just somewhere to cram himself until…

Suddenly someone had his wrist and he was being dragged again, a flash of orange and green registering as Mikey in his mind. 

“Hide in here.” Ordered his little brother, and next thing Donnie knew he was being shoved in the makeshift bathroom.

He turned to face Mikey, shaking head to toe. “He shouldn’t be able to smell me.” He was able to choke out, the very words sounding weak and scared, “I don’t know how, but he can. I don’t know how…”

Mikey’s face hardened, silencing Donnie mid word as a darkened look he’d never seen before entered his baby brothers gaze. “He’s not going to touch you.” Growled Michelangelo, “I promise D. Now stay down, and be quiet.”

Donnie stood there, partly afraid, partly stunned, a sliver fascinated at the viciousness that had entered his brothers always happy face, as Mikey turned to search the lab.

“April!” growled Michelangelo, just as Casey’s voice rang clear.

“Slash wants to do, _WHAT_ to Donnie!!??” 

Another roar bellowed from the lair, louder this time, and to Donnie’s horror it sounded closer. He whimpered and stumbled back, his heel hitting the edge of the makeshift shower, sending him tumbling to the floor. A sharp pain went up his tail as he landed, but that didn’t stop him from crawling back, his brain on autopilot as quaking hands and legs shoved him backwards until his carapace hit the wall.

“April!” snarled Mikey again, and this time the pitter patter of feat reached his ears as April sprinted across the lab to them with a hockey stick in hand. “Stay with Donnie.” Snapped Mikey the second she reached them, “And don’t come out, not even for us.”

April hesitated at his order and whipped around, right as the door began to creak shut. “Wait, what?” she called, looking just as confused as Casey had sounded moments ago.

Mikey paused, fixing her with the same deadly glare as before, and growled, “He can mimic our voices.” Then slammed the door shut.

The red head gave an obvious shudder, her breath quickening just like Donnie’s, before she turned, and met Donatello’s gaze with a terrified look of her own.

Fire sparked at the bottom of the door, Metalhead’s welding torch doing quick work as the robot took it upon itself to weld the bathroom shut.

“It…” said April, glancing back at the sparking metal before crossing the little bathroom to his side, “It’ll be alright Donnie. He won’t get past Master Splinter, he…” 

A loud bang made her yelp, the hockey stick whipping up and brandished in seconds as the ground beneath them shook.

That was it for Donnie. Tears he didn’t even realize were building broke free, trickling down his cheeks as he recoiled against the wall. 

“How?” he squeaked, snapping his tail up tight against his shell, “How! No, no, April no, he can’t, he…he’s going to…” His voice broke as her arms found their way around him, pulling him in close in a protective hug. 

“It’s ok.” She whispered, and he clenched his eyes shut, burying his face in her tiny shoulder as she snuggled into him “Master Splinter won’t let him get you. Your brothers will die first, and so will Casey before Slash touches you, and I…”

The both of them yelped as another bang slammed louder, something crashing off in the distance with a furious roar that sent shivers of dread up Donnie’s spine.

Clutching to her like a lifeline, Donnie clenched his eyes shut tighter and gasped, “He’s not going to get in, he’s not going to get in…”

“It’s ok.” He heard her whisper over his quiet chanting, “I won’t let him get you. I promise you Donnie. Um, think of something else. Anything else, like, how’s that experiment with the fish babies coming? Or…”

“I want to tell them.” He blurted out, cringing as yet another roar split the air, “After the eggs are gone, I want to tell them.”

“Ok.” Said April quickly, sounding both surprised and thrilled, “That’s not exactly what I was expecting but…”

At that point Donnie didn’t care that she was talking, didn’t care that he was interrupting, he just kept going, rambling out everything he had wanted to tell her. 

“I have to. I just don’t know how I’ll do it, or how I’m even going to get to my cave. The Shredder, those Kat bots, and now Slash. It’s not safe, but I have to, I have to! It’s so stupid, so, so stupid, but it’s my cave, my laying ground and damnit its mine! It took ages to find a place I could agree on, my instincts make me a very picky nester, and…and…” he gasped in air, every inch of him shaking as he held her tight, “And damnit, where’s my Bo! Why am I weaponless!?” 

Aprils grip tightened around him. “Shh, you’re going to be ok. We’ll talk about the cave later, and…I’m sorry, I couldn’t find it, we were all moving so fast…so I grabbed this instead.” She let go just enough the reach behind her and drag the end of the hockey stick closer. “It’s better than nothing.”

Completely agreeing with those four little words, Donnie grabbed the end of the stick and yanked it closer to him.

Taking a deep breath, Donnie shuddered and gripped her tighter again, a knot in the back of his throat as he mumbled, “This’ll work. I’ll make it work. Thank…”

_BAM!!_

This time there was no mistaking the sound of screeching metal as the lab door gave way, a loud thunderous roar shaking the very walls around them.

Snapping his terrified gaze onto the little bathroom door, Donnie screeched, “He’s in the lab!” and pressed up against the wall as far as the tile would allow, “He made it in the lab!!”

April clutched him closer, her heart pounding so hard Donnie could feel it against his plastron. “It’ll be ok.” She whispered, her voice trembling, “He won’t get you. He won’t Donnie. He won’t.” 

He could feel her shaking against him, could smell the fear rolling off of her in waves, yet still her voice held a strong promise, one that he clung to desperately.

“Goongala!” they heard Casey yell, a loud crack and then smash splintering the air.

Something heavy slammed into the wall only a little bit away from them, the crack so loud they felt it as whoever it was smashed into the concrete.

He could hear Mikey, a battle roar like none other snarling out of him as he met his foe, and…another? Was that Raph and Leo he heard to? Maybe even a grunt from his Sensei? Casey for sure, he could hear that puck head loud and clear, and a laser gun, Metalhead, his little buddy was still going. 

The both of them squeaked as a roar bellowed right outside, Slashes snarl unmistakable over the clash and clangs of metal on metal.

“Sensei look out!” Donnie heard Leonardo yell, Donnie’s heart leaping into his throat as he imagined the worst.

“Oh shell.” He choked, his breath coming out just as choppily as his words, “He’s, he’s…”

“Everything’s going to be fine.” Whispered April, reaching down to tug her tessen free from its sheath, “Were just…were just going to make a plan just in case, ok?”

He whimpered and tugged the hockey stick closer, his mind painting him a terrifying picture of a blood soaked lab, limbs and shell pieces scattered across its floor…

“Come on Donnie.” She urged, “Focus on me, tell me where his weak points are.”

Swiping his tongue around his impossibly dry mouth, Donnie shivered and forced himself to pull away. “E-eyes.” He stuttered, “We’ll need to go for the eyes. And if he tries to…” he swallowed hard and closed his eyes, fighting not to see the image of that grizzly turtle looming over him, grinning wide, “to pin me down, you’ll see his tail. Go for that, cut it off if you have to, it’s a weak point.”

“He’s not going to get close enough to pin you.” Reassured April, a crash and breaking glass smashing from beyond the small bathroom, “If he tries to come in, we’ll go for his eyes, blind him if we have to. Ok?”

Donnie nodded, his stomach twisting in knots as panic, fear and anger whirled around inside him. “So much for stress free.” He mumbled.

Her face lit up in a weak smile, a halfhearted laugh slipping free, when something crashed into the door so violently it made the whole room shudder.

Donnie yelped, though instead of clinging to April, his years of ninja training kicked in and had him on his feet and brandishing the hockey stick in seconds. April stood at his side, her Tessen raised and ready as the enormous creature slammed into the door again.

A vicious growl sounded from the other side, and Donnie gulped, his tail so tight against his shell he wasn't sure how it hadn't receded up into his body. It was Slash, but…then where were his brothers? Casey? Metalhead…Where was his father?

“Oh no…” he heard April breathe, when Slash slammed into the door again, its metal frame beginning to warp beneath the weight, but it wasn’t giving way just yet.

Suddenly something heavy cracked right above the door, the drywall and metal sheet splintering beneath the single hit. 

Donnie and April both flinched as dust and debris flew at them, filling the little room in a light haze that had them both coughing and blinking against it.

“There you a~re.” Rumbled a deep voice that sent shivers of dread up Donnie’s spine. He blinked through the dust and forced himself to see, finding a hole right above the left hand side of the door.

A thick teal hand covered in spikes and long red cuts slid through it, its green claws digging into the walls, bending and crumbling the gap to make it wider.

“Oh no you don’t!” hissed April. She grunted and whipped her Tessen as hard as she could, the metal whirling through the air straight into the fleshy parts of Slashes hand.

The massive turtle roared and ripped his hand back, April’s tessen returning at her summons only to be brandished again. “Try that again big and gruesome and you’ll lose a finger next time!”

A deep growl sounded from the other side, and Donnie gulped. “I don’t think he understands April.” He murmured, fighting to keep his voice steady, “You need to be careful, this is not Slash were up against, it’s a feral animal with only one thing on its mind. He will kill you to get to me, and right now the only thing that’s keeping him at bay is some old spare krang junk. If we live, remind me to reinforce the lab with more.”

April only snorted, raising her Tessen as a glowering green eye peered through the hole. “That makes two of us Donnie. He touches you, he’s dead.”

The green eye narrowed, glazed and hazy, shifting between the two of them without truly seeing, “Mine.” He growled, and this time a fist slammed through, cracking the drywall and metal in his attempt to break through.

A growl rumbled out from Donnie’s throat, his grip tightening as every inch of him shook. “I’m already taken!” He snarled, “And if you’ve hurt them I’ll dunk you in acid feet first and watch while you scream.”

“I second that!” spat April under her breath.

Slash only chuckled, a deep churr rumbling from his throat as he smashed at the wall again.

“We have to stop him,” gulped Donnie, his brain running a mile a minute to formulate a plan, “he’s going to get through.”

“Go for his eyes.” Said April suddenly, “Donnie, remember? We go for his eyes.”

“What?” he mumbled, his gaze remaining locked on the clawing hand that was ripping and pulling at the wall.

“If he can’t see us, he’ll look,” said April quickly, “and we can go for the eyes. Make him think twice about coming in.”

Suddenly understanding, Donnie nodded, his heart hammering so fast he was sure Slash could hear it, and readied to spring. The second Slashes jagged fist connected with the metal and plaster once more, the both of them bolted.

They crossed the room in seconds and threw themselves up against the metal door, hunkering down beside the chunks of wall just out of view.

When Slashes fist pulled back, they heard a confused sort of chirp.

Donnie held his breath, his hockey stick brandished and ready with his gaze locked on the hole for any sign of Slash. 

Slowly a shadow fell, a teal beak looming out above him through the hole. Something inside him flickered at the sight of it, something that raged to hurt, to bite, to claw at this unworthy beast and make it flee, and he used it, every single bit of that feeling to swing his stick up and crack it clean across the bridge of Slashes nose with a snarl.

The wood splintered on impact, Aprils Tessen soaring right behind it to smack the turtle clean right the eyes.

Slash roared in his retreat, April’s Tessen ripping free from his face and back to her on command.

Growling, Donnie held what was left of the stick, ready to stab it in the beasts eye the second he returned. 

“Did it work?” breathed April, mirroring Donnie’s own thought as Slash continued to snarl and hiss.

“I don’t know.” He whispered, “But we’ve got to get out of here. The others, they might be…”

“Don’t say it.” April growled, shaking some blood from her weapon, “If you say it I’ll…”

“I was going to say hurt.” He interrupted quietly, “Just hurt.” With a quick glance at her he muttered, “Maybe while he’s distracted we can rip a hole in the ceiling, go up through the vent and double back around to…”

His words were cut off as a flash of teal shot out from the corner of his eye, a yelp of panic escaping him as he attempted to duck. Slashes hand missed his plastron by inches, but Donnie wasn’t nearly quick enough, for the three fingered hand suddenly clenched around his arm.

“No!” screamed Donnie, fighting as the fist tightened painfully and gave a furious yank, ripping him towards the hole, “No, no let go!”

A quick flicker of red and April was there, punching and stabbing at the fist with all her might as Donnie fought and pulled against it to get free.

“Let him go!” she yelled. 

Donnie yanked and pulled, clawed and bit, but Slash was not about to let go, the only thing stopping him from ripping Donnie clean through the wall being his mutation.

To Donatello’s relief, Slash’s frenzied state didn’t seem to know what to do with his spikes, the thick green protrusions catching on the warped metal in his attempt to drag Donatello through the hole he had created. It was Donnie’s only saving grace, something he was painfully aware of.

“Let go!” Donnie screamed, his voice cracking as his feet left the ground. Panic seized his mind, and only one thought came to him as the hole loomed closer, and that thought was of a big, green, red banded turtle. “Raphael!” he cried at the top of his lungs, “Help me!”

Slash only growled, jiggling his spikes back and forth until they began to give.

“No!” cried April, the desperation in her voice matching the horror on her face as she punched and stabbed harder. Blood gushed out from the slices her weapon produced, flowing freely down both her and Donnie as the wall creaked and groaned.

“Raph!!” Donnie screeched, when out of nowhere came a flash of silver. A single Sai came stabbing down, straight into the joint of Slashes elbow, and the massive turtle’s grip slackened.

Donnie felt April suddenly latch onto him and help rip him free, as a roar like none other drowned Slashes out.

He slammed to the ground, barely conscious of April dragging him back and out of reach, when he heard Raphael’s voice bellow through the air.

“Get away from my brother!” 

Slashes arm was no longer there, the bright light from his lab pouring in through the gap as a battle raged on from the other side. 

The sound of chains rattled through the air, Slashes bellow cut off with a choking sound right before something heavy slammed to the ground. Donnie could hear tweets and whirs next; Metalhead, he barely registered. Then his father, he was yelling, Sensei was yelling…something, he wasn’t sure what, but then again so was April. 

He heard her as though from a distance, calling to him as she shook him.

“Donnie!” she yelled, her voice fading in and out, “You need to calm down.”

He looked at her, finding her wide eyed and splattered with flecks of red, shaking just as bad, if not worse then he was.

“Your hyperventilating, maybe even in shock, it’s going to be ok, just try and breathe.”

A scrabbling sound caught his ear, snapping his attention back up on the hole where Slash had just been moments ago.

“No!” he cried weakly, pressing in against the wall as much as it would allow, when a small, bruise laden, orange banded turtle dragged his way onto the ragged edge and looked around the little room.

At the sight of his little brother Donnie reached for him with a sob, his arms shaking violently as he willed his brother closer.

Mikey took one look at him with a mortified stare, then scrambled the rest of the way over, grunting mildly in complaint when he hit the ground, before he shot across the bathroom and straight into Donatello’s outstretched arms. 

Donnie buried his face in his baby brothers bruised neck and trembled, breathing in the familiar musk that over powered any trace of Slash. 

“You’re bleeding,” he heard April gasp, “Mikey, your leg.” But all Mikey did was growl softly, rumbling something that Donnie took as reassurance as strong arms wrapped around him in a tight protective hug.

“Where is Donatello?” came a new voice, one Donnie recognized as Dr. Rockwell’s. “I must speak with him about this. If we do not find a way to resolve…”

A vicious growl interrupted him, followed by a loud obnoxious cackle. “Dude, do you wana die? I mean seriously, take my word on this one. Just get your pal out’a here and wait for Donnie to come find you, because you ain’t getting past Raph or Leo alive right now. Trust me on that one, Doc.”

Another growl sounded, deeper and more intimidating then the last as though to emphasize Casey’s point, but Rockwell seemed insistent. 

“Things are only going to escalate.” Snapped the professor, “Slash is tracking…”

“We.” Interrupted the firm voice of Master Splinter, “Are aware of what Slash is tracking. You will do your duty to keep him away from my son, my family, and we will continue to do the same. Right now is not the time, when Donatello is fit to speak with you, he will, until then, you will leave our home, and leave my son be.”

Donnie pulled Mikey in closer, barely cognizant of April tugging off his mask or the fact that he had soaked Mikey’s shoulder and neck with tears. He didn’t remember when he started crying, or when April had started moving around to tend to Mikey's leg, all he knew was that he had Michelangelo, he had safety, he had one of his lovers and they were never going to let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry...I did not realize just how bad Shezow was before I put it into this fic...I tried to sit through a single episode...and I couldn't do it...My reaction was a bit like Casey's...  
> "The fuck am I watching?????"


	43. Ch. 43

His T-phone was ringing, it had been all morning and well into the afternoon, but he didn’t want to answer it.

Metalhead tweeted at him and gestured to the phone atop his desk, but just like the other two times Donatello just shook his head and continued to focus on repairing his little buddies arm.

Slash had done a number on his lab, there were hunks of concrete missing from the wall, smashed filing cabinets, papers strewn across the floor, with streaks of blood smeared here and there. There were laser burns on the ceiling, on the walls, one of his desks resembled Swiss cheese, and worst of all poor Timothy’s jar had a crack in it where it looked like Slash’s claws had tried to rip it from the wall. Most of his equipment had been damaged, only a few beakers and test tubes were left intact, and amazingly his supply of mutagen and retro mutagen hadn’t been touched. The lair was in just as rough a shape, as was his family…

Raph’s right arm had been badly dislocated, an old crack along Leo’s shell had fractured as well as two bones in his arm, Mikey’s leg had a three-inch gash along it, Casey had lost a molar as well as fractured two ribs and broken a third, and though Master Splinter stood tall and proud, reassuring them all he was alright, he now walked with a bit of a limp that he refused to let Donatello look at. Bruises, concussions, cuts and scrapes riddled their bodies; Slash had certainly done a number on them. 

Then there was Metalhead…His poor beaten up little companion who had lost an arm, had one of his laser cannons ripped off, and was covered in dents along every inch of his robotic body, yet still found a way to fix the lab doors in only two days.

Donnie sighed as the T-phone began ringing again and shook his head. “I’m not answering.” He hummed quietly, and gently tugged two wires closer to connect the AI commands to Metalhead’s fingertips.

“Try it now.” Murmured Donnie, and the robotic turtle glanced down at its arm. Slowly the fingers twitched and then curled, wiggling one by one as proof that the wires were working properly. 

All he had to do now was reattach the weapons system and then he could begin repair work on his little buddies armor. 

Suddenly Metalhead opened his mouth, revealing the megaphone. _“Call from, April, O’Neil.”_ Sang a sweet and delicate voice, followed by a gentle trill of a dial tone that Donnie recognized as his.

Slowly he looked up and raised and eyeridge at his lab assistant. “Did you just hack my phone?” he asked incredulously, “That is the rudest thing you have ever done, not including shooting my coffee pot this morning. If I wasn’t so tired right now I’d hit you with my wrench.” 

_“Answering, call~”_ sang the sweet voice, and Donnie’s heart dropped.

“No!” he yelped, eyes wide as he lunged to close Metalhead’s jaws, but the robot wouldn’t budge, “Don’t you dare, don’t you dare!”

_“DONNIE!”_ snarled April’s voice loud and clear, and he couldn’t help but groan. He had been trying to avoid this, give her some time to cool off and calm down before talking, but thanks to his decision making robot, that was no longer an option.

“Hi April.” He mumbled begrudgingly, and carefully eased back into his seat. 

_“What the hell.”_ She snapped in reply, _“Donnie why haven’t you been picking up?”_

“Because,” he sighed, plucking up a pair of tweezers to better reach the smaller weapons command wire within Metalhead’s arm, “I didn’t want to talk about this morning.”

April spluttered through the megaphone before yelling, _“You told Master Splinter, no, then slammed the door in his face and locked yourself in your lab!”_

This time Donnie snickered, glancing at the megaphone before shaking his head and returning to his work. “Metalhead, please lower the volume.” He asked simply, and then cleared his throat. 

“First of all.” He said matter-of-factly as the robotic turtle clamped its mouth shut, “I closed the door, I didn’t slam it. Secondly, he asked if he could speak with me, and I very honestly replied no, before I closed the door and locked it. Really you should know better than the listen to Mikey, he…”

_“It was Leo who called me.”_ Interrupted April, _“Donnie, you closed the door in Splinters face. I am stunned that neither he, or your brothers, have smashed the door down to get to you right now!”_

Donnie glanced at the lab doors, looking over the hunks of concrete and warped metal that lay before it, before looking back at Metalhead. “I just need to get through two weeks April.” He sighed, “Then I can get rid of the damn eggs, and tell them.”

April sighed as well, sounding both flustered and strained. _“Donnie.”_ She said quietly, _“You know it’s too dangerous. With the Foot as active as they are, those freaky robots crawling everywhere, and now Slash suddenly out for blood? You can’t go to your cave.”_

And there it was, the other topic he had been trying to avoid. He sighed and pinched the brim of his nose, doing his best to swallow his frustration. 

This was something he knew she would never understand, it was something no one would, except for maybe Xever. It was a pull, an animalistic drive that he had tried to fight before, and every time he had, he always just ended up at his cave anyway.

“It’s not that simple.” He said quietly, “I can’t just flip a switch and pick another place. I told you I’m particular.”

_“Well you have to.”_ Said April firmly, _“It’s a matter of safety. Not only that, but think of Lucas and Ade. Shredder thinks you’re dead. If he ends up finding you, he could kill Fishface, their father, and then turn around and kill you. They would have no one.”_

His fists clenched, his eyes flicking to the mutagen scans he had set up on his laptop earlier. “I am thinking of them.” He said simply, “But like I said before, I can’t just flip a switch and turn everything off. Like, remember when I growled at you and grabbed your arm?”

_“Yeah?”_ she mumbled, _“You were just being protective, it wasn’t your fault.”_

“Well,” he continued, carefully twisting the two wires he’d been working on together before snatching up a bit of shrink tubing to cover it, “I registered what I was doing, however I could not stop my body from reacting. Instinct April, over empty eggs, and it took everything I had to real that back in and let you go. Now try to imagine just how strong my nesting instincts are going to be, and imagine yourself standing in front of me telling me no. It won’t be pretty, I will end up fighting, and I will end up stressing myself out to the point that I could damage myself or the eggs. Is that what you want?”

_“Do you want to die?”_ she countered bluntly, _“This isn’t something we can screw around with Donnie.”_

He growled in frustration and gave up on the wires. “And neither is this!” he spat, “You don’t get it April, and you never will. Why am I even still talking to you? It’s pointless, you’re never going to listen or even try to understand.”

Slamming the tweezers down he got to his feet and stormed over to his laptop, carefully checking the mutagen scans one by one for any sign of progress. In three different vials he had placed different levels of human DNA, one vile containing both Xevers and the female traces the mutant fish had supplied, while the other three contained different levels of only Xevers DNA. There were no results yet.

_“Donnie…”_ he heard April call, _“I’m sorry. But I’m worried. You go out there and something bad is going to happen. I just know it.”_

“And…” he said firmly, “Something bad is going to happen if I don’t go. Besides,” Donnie took a deep breath and looked back at his robot, “You said you’d help me April, and right now I need your help more than ever. I just need to get to my cave, please April, I’m begging you. Don’t fight me on this one. It won’t be pretty, especially if I have as many as I think I do this time.”

_“Donnie…”_ she groaned, sounding just as strained and tired as he felt, _“I…I mean…”_

“I plan on telling them.” He continued, his hands clenching into tight fists once more, “What more do you want of me April? To squat and have them right in front of my brothers?”

April huffed and snapped, _“Of course not, stop being dramatic.”_

“Screw you.” He spat, “I’m not being dramatic, I’m being serious. All I have is either my room or my lab. In my room they’ll hear me and break down the door to find out what’s wrong, and my lab is cold and made of concrete, plus it’s currently broken and filthy at the moment, in case you forgot. Neither room I can dig in, and trust me when I say I’ll be digging regardless. When I had my first egg I ended up ripping up my sheets and parts of my mattress, and I had zero clue what was happening then. In fact, I was pretty sure I was dying. Digging in concrete, yeah, not happening. I made my feet bleed the first and last time I tried laying in the lab.”

_“What if we fill up a kiddy pool with sand or something?”_ she tried to suggest, _“I’m sure I can get Casey to help without asking questions.”_

“And I,” growled Donnie, shoving away from the laptop to stomp back over to Metalhead, “know exactly where you can stuff that kiddy pool and all that sand. I sure hope Casey can grow used to a rough entry!”

She fell silent at that.

He huffed at the speaker and crossed his arms before plopping irritably back to the floor. “If it was simple.” He muttered, “I’d have fixed this issue a long time ago. Leaving the lab means I have a chance of getting caught every time, and the last thing I wanted was to be found like this.” With a glance down at his bulging plastron, Donnie sighed and gently rubbed it. Slowly he shifted his hand down along to his side where the shell was softest, and pressed, gently feeling the round ends of his still growing eggs within him. “I just wish you would understand.”

_“Ok.”_ He heard her whisper, so quietly he wasn’t even sure he had. _“Alright, Donnie you win. But were doing this my way.”_

He nodded and looked up at Metalhead’s speakers, “And what would your way entail.” He mumbled irritably, “Talking to Sensei? Risk his wrath right before I lay them? Or maybe a kiddy pool that I’ll end up shoving right up your…”

_“Donnie.”_ She groaned, _“Stop being a moody pregnant turtle and just let me talk…”_

Snorting at the speaker, Donnie returned to the wires.

After a moment of silence, April took a deep breath and said gently. _“If you can convince your brothers to let you go out collecting samples, then I’ll pick you up right outside the alleyway in dad’s car and drive you there. Ok?”_

Donatello glanced behind him at Timothy’s jar where his secret tunnel sat untouched, “Leo won’t let me leave.” He said flatly, “He wasn’t ok with it before, and there’s no way he’s going to allow it after the latest fiasco.”

_“Slash's sedated by the way.”_ Added April, _“I doubt that little bit of knowledge will help, but Dr. Rockwell’s got him on some heavy duty knock out drugs. The last episode was so violent and unexpected that they felt the safest thing for everyone was to keep him drugged until he came out of it.”_

Again Donnie snorted, turning back to the wires to finish his repairs, “I have an idea.” He murmured, “I’ll get out April, I always do. Now what manhole am I meeting you at?”

_“Alright, if you can get to the old fire station on North St. I’ll meet you behind it and pick you up there. We’ll drive with regular traffic and take a few back streets to make sure the Foot aren’t following. Once were there, and your all done, we’ll call your brothers to let them know you’re ok. Alright?”_

“Deal.” He grunted, not really caring so long as he could get the job of laying his damn eggs over with as peacefully as possible. 

_“So,”_ Said April slowly, _“Now that that’s out of the way. Can we discuss what happened this morning? Or are you going to keep brushing it off as nothing…”_

Binding the wires with the appropriate casings, he clipped them together and motioned for Metalhead to test the weapons line.

She was right, what had happened wasn’t nothing, but he had been reacting purely for survival. 

Three am, Metalhead had finished the doors, and Donnie had tried to sneak out from beneath a tangle of limbs without waking his brothers. Leonardo had noticed, maybe even sensed something was wrong, for he didn’t trust Donatello’s word that he was simply running to the bathroom. Next thing Donnie knew all three of his poor brothers were awake, following him out into the lair with worried whispers and questions…so many questions.

Donatello had reassured them, tried to convince them to just go back to bed, when Master Splinter had appeared. 

“Donatello, may I speak with you?” he had asked, and Donnie had seen it, a knowing glint and disappointed frown that meant his father knew something.

What choice did Donatello have? So much stress, so much pain; he was done. 

Donnie had met his father’s gaze unflinchingly, ignoring the worried call of his name from his mate, and said simply, “No.” Then closed the doors and locked them tight. 

Leo, Mikey and Raph had paced between the two lab doors for hours, knocking and calling to him for answers, to return to them and they’d fix whatever was wrong. That’s when his phone had started ringing, and ringing…And he was pretty sure from the smell of it that poor Raph had camped out on the front steps to his lab.

“I had no choice.” Donnie murmured, “I know what he wanted to talk about, and I was not about to risk adding the stress of that atop of everything else.”

_“Yeah, but to close the door in his face Donnie?”_ she said, sounding tired, _“He’s your Sensei, your father. You owe him way more than a single word and a locked door. Maybe a, I’ll talk with you later, or, after I’m done, or…”_

“And then he would’ve been direct.” Muttered Donnie, picking up Metalhead’s shoulder plate to weld it back in place, “Which would’ve meant I’d have to refuse a direct request from my father, rather than answer his question.”

_“It was, a direct request Donnie, and you know it was.”_ Snapped April, _“Now Raph, Leo and Mikey are all convinced your hiding from them all, that you don’t feel safe with your family or something.”_

Donnie’s hand paused just over the welding torch, his heart plummeting at her words. “And you reassured them that wasn’t the case, right?” he asked hopefully. 

A sigh came through the speaker. _“I tried to.”_ She corrected, _“They won’t say it, but I can sense they don’t believe me. Especially Raph, he’s taking this really hard Donnie. He feels like he’s failed you because he allowed Slash to get in, to get so close…”_

“They know I don’t blame any of them.” Said Donnie quietly, picking up the torch, “I told them all right then and there it wasn’t their fault. Slash was just…different this time, just like Raph said.”

A heavy huff sounded from the speaker, followed by a crackle as April shifted her grip on the phone.

_“You know that’s not how they’re handling it.”_ She said gently, _“You owe them one heck of an apology, I hope you realize that.”_

“I know.” He hummed, lighting the welding torch’s end to begin attaching Metalhead’s shoulder back in place. “Hopefully they’ll find it in their hearts to forgive me for all the secrecy, maybe even understand it. Shell I hope they do…”

_“They will…”_ he heard her say over the sparks, _“Trust me Donnie, I know they will understand, and they will all continue to love you just as fiercely as they do now. I mean, come on, Raph is practically pining outside your lab.”_

Once his little buddies shoulder was properly in place, he gave it a quick wiggle then nodded in satisfaction. 

_‘Maybe…’_ he thought miserably, _‘Hopefully...Shell they better, or I don't know what i'm going to do…’_

A sudden beeping sound caught his ear, pulling his attention off of his companion and over to his laptop. Wide eyed he scampered off the chair and over to his screen.

“Hey April, I’ll call you back.” He called over his shoulder, “One of my experiments just went off. I need to focus on it, it’s important.”

_“You better!”_ she snapped, _“And you owe me one! I’m on my way to go play emotional clean up with your brothers.”_

“Uh hu.” He mumbled, not paying attention to anything other than his screen. “Yeah, sure thing April. Bye.”

She mumbled something that might have been a goodbye or maybe a groan, but Donnie wasn’t listening. One of his mutagen scans had come back with positive results, a fifty two percent fish to human conversion with a one-hundred percent possibility for a human lung and heart conversion from the vile with both male and female DNA. 

Quickly he snatched up one of Lucas’s scales and cut off a tiny piece. With tweezers, he then dunked it in the proper vile, and waited for the red scale to change. One quick tap against the glass and the green glowing goop slipped free, revealing a now dark brown chunk of flesh where the scale had been just moments ago. 

“Maybe.” He whispered in excitement, flipping the little hunk of skin over to examine it, “It’s a start. A small start, but at least it’s something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw tmnt 2!!! Whee~ I'm so happy now XD And so was the mom in the very back with her two kids. She squealed about as much as I did through it!


	44. Ch. 44

It didn’t take long for him to fix his X-ray machine, or to repair most of the equipment that Slash had damaged. More importantly, it didn’t take him long to spruce up an old project, something he had made as a just in case; the incubator he had halfheartedly created so many years ago. 

It was a maybe, all of it, so all he did was make sure it worked, and tweaked a few things here and there to accommodate the size of his possible clutch.

There were four. He was carrying four potentially fertilized eggs in his belly. Shell, what a mess…

At least out of everything he was able to make Xever happy, and Lucas and Ade. 

He called them every day, twice, sometimes three times a just to chat with the little ones and send them pictures, quiz them on tools and the names of what they could see around them.

As happy as they were to hear from him, the little ones wanted to leave, to return to their cave, and it nearly broke Donnie’s heart to listen to them. At least now he had something to reassure them with, retro mutagen for their father and a potential mutation for the boys. The only question was how stable would it leave their minds? 

This was a topic Donnie brought up to Xever frequently, making sure the mutant fish knew exactly what he was getting his children into. 

Xever was able to hide his concern fairly well, though Donnie could pick it out easily over the phone without even trying. All Donatello could do was reassure the mutant fish that the moment his eggs were out and his hormones were back under control, he’d deliver the mutagen and retro mutagen. Leaving the lair now for any other reason than to lay, would be a disaster waiting to happen…Especially with how poorly his family was reacting to his absence.

He had been right, Raph had plopped himself in front of the lab, and camped out day and night on the steps. It was heart breaking, especially when Donnie had to sit there and listen to his red banded brothers knocks and pleading calls to talk to him. 

Leonardo mostly paced, checking both doors multiple times a day, and when he thought he heard or smelled Donnie close, only then would he call out to him; of which Donatello would never reply.

Out of all of them, listening to Michelangelo was the worst. Their little brother didn’t try to call to him, didn’t even knock again after the first day, he simply sat with Raph, or called Leo to come sit down, and whispered words of comfort and encouragement. Mikey tried to reassure them the best he could, telling Leo and Raph that of course Donnie loved and trusted them all, that their sciencey brother was just scared and would reemerge at his own pace. It was exactly what April kept telling them, and damn did it hurt to hear.

At least Master Splinter never came, at least he didn’t think he did. One thing he was certain of, he was a dead turtle the moment his father saw him again. Hopefully his sensei would listen, or if anything attempt to understand his actions before he sentenced punishment…

The two weeks left to his cycle went by rather quickly, painfully, but quickly. 

His plastron by normal standards was huge by the time his tail began to tingle, so tight and uncomfortable that even sitting and laying down was a chore. 

He texted April when it was time, and when she replied back, asking if he had gotten permission from Leo to collect samples, of course he had told her yes. 

She wasn’t stupid, he knew she wasn’t, and from the tired sounding sigh she gave when he told her the lie, he knew she knew he was full of it. Still, she didn’t fight him, just told him to get going and that she’d meet him in the alley behind the station.

The fire station she spoke of was only a block away from his usual route, so even though he’d be hunkered beneath a blanket inside a car, it wouldn’t feel all that strange. It was still the same travel, and as long as he got to his cave, none of it mattered.

For the first time he didn’t prepare his duffle, didn’t bring any supplies for a ruse, not even an adrenalin shot. All he did was cover himself in his scent spray, and made sure to flood the tunnels with it right before he prepared to leave, but the truth was, he didn’t completely care if he got caught this time. 

He was so tired, so exhausted by all the lies and events from the last few months that he just wanted it all to be over. If they followed him to his cave and found him after he had laid them, then so be it. It would be easier to explain, easier to feel their rage and rejection; he’d be too tired to feel pain, too exhausted to hear their harsh cries if they screamed. 

Complete rejection was always a possibility, but at least they seemed willing to consider acceptance...

There was only one complication this time, and that was Metalhead. His little robotic friend who had become unpredictable and quite the annoyance. 

He had a plan for him, one that he enacted the moment he felt the tell tail twinges that meant it was time.

A simple AI scan, that was all Metalhead thought he was up to. So when Donatello plugged his little friend in and began skimming through his programming, Metalhead barely noticed as he accessed his sleep mode. 

Three hours, that’s all the time it bought him, but by the time Metalhead woke up Donnie would already be at his confounded cave, and no one would be able to drag him out of it once he was in it.

He left silently through the secret exit, stifling moans as the muscles in his plastron and lower back tensed and twisted. No one seemed to notice, not a single one of his brothers, and that was perfect.

Like always he took the long way, winding his way down the dark sewer tunnels one by one despite the tenderness that was growing in his ankles and feet. He took his time, stopping every now and then only to catch his breath with only one thing on his mind. What was he going to tell his brothers?

He had a few plans, but none of them were ideal, or, well…None of them felt right.

Donnie had pictured every single one of the reveals as vividly as if it were happening right then.

In one he had stayed at his cave, waited a few days to gather his strength and allow his scent to fade, before calling his brothers and telling them exactly where he was. He’d wait for them, preferably with April, at the base of the ledge and wait for them. Once they arrived, he’d bring them up, and show them everything.

There were flaws with it of course. Such as, how would he react to three potentially aggressive males so close to his eggs, if he was ready to rip April’s arm off for simply making a move towards them? Then what if they were alive? Surprise your fathers, still didn’t have a nice ring to it, and neither did, see this is why I was avoiding you. 

Then what if his brothers grew violent? He’d defend those eggs whether they were alive or not. He alone was the only person allowed to touch or move them, that was one thing he knew for certain, and if anyone came near them…well, he didn’t want to hurt anyone, especially not anyone of his family. 

His brothers would be riled, on edge, ready to yell and scream and fight with him the second they saw him, adding fuel to the fire would just be suicidal. 

Another idea was to take the eggs back to the lair, sneak back in and set up the incubator. Then after a few days when his scent was back to normal, he’d open the lab up, apologize to his family and face their fury. Then once they were calm and April was there, he’d explain, tell them all the truth, about everything…then show them.

Once again the, surprise you’re a father technique was undesirable…But at least they wouldn’t be as aggressive as they would in the last option. 

He had an idea that involved calling his brothers over the T-phone and explaining why he couldn’t come home just yet. 

Another involved sending April to fetch them, to have her explain what had happened and why, and then if, and only if they were accepting have her tell them where he was.

Then there was the other idea, one where he called Raph and asked to speak with him alone. He’d tell him to come to the cave to discuss what he had promised to tell when they first made love…

Each idea had its drawbacks, had its points that made them impractical, but more importantly they all had one major issue. 

He still had no clue what he was going to say to them if the eggs turned out to be alive. 

Shell, that was still something he didn’t want to think about…He’d be a mother, there was no getting around it. He would have birthed a child and defined his fate in a way he did not want to accept…Fricking evil, brain controlling uterus. 

After a while he reached the manhole right above the old fire station as agreed. 

Unlike his preferred route, this manhole cover didn’t have any imperfections or flaws to help him lift it better. This one was just as heavy as all the others, and quite the pain to lift and push aside.

Huffing and puffing he dragged himself up, pulling out his Bo once he was topside for both protection and something to help keep the weight off his ankles. 

Only once before had he carried four eggs across the rooftops, and it was just as difficult then as it was now. 

Thankfully the old fire station had a few old dumpsters in the back alleyway, all overflowing with debris, left there from some old demolition crew that either gave up or stopped when the finances dried up. Either way it gave perfect cover, and a fantastic opportunity to rest.

With one hand on his swollen plastron, the other on his Bo, he carefully plopped down against the dumpster and sighed. 

_‘Almost there.’_ He thought in relief, reaching down into his belt to tug free his T-phone and T-tracker. _‘Just a quick car ride and I’ll be at the cave.’_

In one hand he dialed April, while in the other he switched the T-tracker on and searched its screen for any sign of mutant activity.

_“Hey Donnie.”_ Called April through the speaker, _“How are you holding up?”_

A twinge of pain clawed at his midriff and he stiffened, grunting slightly as he murmured, “For the sake of our friendship, don’t ask me that again. Please tell me you’re not far.”

_“Ok, fair enough.”_ She sighed, _“I guess I wouldn’t want anyone asking me that either if I was…well, you know. Anyway, I’m sitting in traffic. Another ten, maybe five minutes if I’m lucky. You’re someplace safe right?”_

There were two green dots on the screen, his, and a faint reading of another just a block or two over. It wasn’t moving, and from the look of it, it was probably either a homeless mutant hunkered down for the evening, or an old Krang lab that they had yet to find. 

“I’m at the fire station,” he answered, eyeing the mutagen signal for a moment more in case it moved, “They still have the dumpsters here with all the bricks and wood in it, plenty of cover until you get here.”

_“Yeah well, just be careful.”_ She sighed, _“I have this bad feeling about this.”_

Deciding that the signal wouldn’t be moving anytime soon, Donnie flicked the T-tracker over from mutant to Foot bot, and promptly choked.

The tiny screen came alive with foot bot signals, the little white dots pinging up all along the rooftops around him in a horrifying display.

“Shit!” he yelped, pressing in closer into the dumpsters shadows. “Foot bots. April, they’re everywhere.”

_“What!?”_ she snapped, _“Where are they!? Can you get back into the sewers?!”_

Eyes locked on the Rooftops, Donnie searched for the telltale sign of glowing red eyes that usually gave them away. “The T-tracker.” He whispered, cringing as the muscles tightened up for another small contraction, “Its showing them all on the roof, but I don’t see…”

April’s laugh promptly silenced him, pulling his eye back down to the phone. _“Oh jeeze, you had me worried for a sec.”_ she mumbled, _“Let me guess, you can’t see anything? There’s no Foot bots in sight where it says there should be?”_

Quickly glancing up at the rooftops once more he muttered, “Correct? But then why…”

_“That’s the glitch.”_ She insisted, _“Not guna lie, I’m happy you get to finally witness it firsthand. This is what Casey and I have been seeing a lot of lately.”_

“Hu.” He grunted, curiously scanning the rooftops once more before glancing back at his screen. 

“That’s interesting.” Murmured Donnie, more to himself then anything. 

Curiously he grabbed his Bo, and dragged himself up, wanting to get a better view of the rooftops. Perhaps it was a signal disruption issue like he first assumed, or maybe a scrambling system sent out to shake the Foot bot radio waves and make them untraceable. 

He glanced at the roof tops from his new angle and then back down at the tracker, sure enough finding nothing just like April had said. “Fascinating.” He mumbled, “there really isn’t anything.”

_“Told you.”_ He heard her say over the speaker.

“I wonder.” He thought out loud, “Maybe if I recalculate the trackers signal to only ping a specific frequency, if I’d be able t-OUCH!”

He jumped and yelped as something stabbed into his neck, quick and sharp just like a fly bite that had him dropping his T-tracker and grabbing at the stinging spot in seconds.

“What is it?” he heard April ask. “Are you ok?”

The second his fingers touched his neck however, he felt something small and fluffy. Without thinking he plucked it from his flesh and glanced at it, his blood running cold the second he realized just what it was.

It was a dart, and more specifically, it was red, a Foot clan dart.

The world around him began to spin in seconds, his arms coming up to steady himself out of reflex even though he knew it wouldn’t help, “Oh no.” he gasped. “It’s a dart, April I’m hit.”

Very quickly he felt himself going down, the rough feel of concrete hitting his palms as he struggled to remain upright. 

“Tranquilizer.” He was able to grunt, though he wasn’t sure where his phone was anymore, but it certainly wasn’t in his hand and neither was his Bo.

Everything around him began to spin, swirling both sound and color in a whirl together that made him want to puke. He couldn't tell what was up or down, all he knew what that his hands were clutching the ground, and though his grip was weak, he hung onto it as hard as he could.

Blinking hard he tried to fight it, attempted to crawl back to the shadows, to safety, but the moment his hand twitched, he felt himself go completely down. 

Someone was laughing, that much he could hear, the deep gravelly growl pulling a whimper from him.

For a heart stopping moment, his brain formed enough thought to send him an image of who he feared most. Of Slash, coming to find him, of finally losing his mind to whatever internal drive had turned him into a lust filled monster, when something around him stirred.

The shadows shivered and spit out red eyed monsters, crawling like spiders from the darkness.

_‘Foot bots.’_ He registered, realizing that the image he was seeing was warped by the drug, and then…his captor came.

He would’ve rather it been Slash, for the mutant, though deplorable, had a reason to keep him alive. The bony cackling canine that came out behind the footbots, his long razor fangs bared in a grin, however, did not have any reason to keep him alive, other than as a lure for his brothers.

“Would you lookie what I found.” chuckled the mutant dog Mikey had so fondly named Rahzar, “A little miss turtle off to lay her eggs.”

Donnie whimpered as the drug took hold, the darkness creeping in behind his eyes as Rahzar thunked closer. In a last desperate attempt at safety, Donnie pulled his limbs and head in, tucked his tail up tight, and withdrew into his shell.

“Awe,” laughed the mutant, the long boney claws scraping at his carapace as Rahzar plucked him from the ground, “look at that, all packed up and ready to go.”

“April…” Donnie managed to whisper, right before the whole world gave a violent lurch, and went black.

__________________

“Donnie!?” yelled April into her phone, so loud that she was sure the people in the car beside her just glanced in her direction. 

_‘Screw the car,’_ she thought frantically, _‘I’m only a couple blocks away.’_

Ripping out the keys she flung open the door and left it, abandoning the vehicle right where it sat among the other waiting cars.

“Miss!” someone yelled, “Hey miss you can’t do that!”

“Then move it!” she bellowed without even turning, and with a little focus, shot the key’s up into the air and straight behind her to whoever had yelled.

Her father would forgive her, but if Donnie was hurt, she’d never be able to forgive herself. She knew something bad would happen, and instead of forcing the stubborn turtle like she knew she should've, she had ignored her gut and let this happen. It was all her fault!

Heart hammering, she cannoned down the streets, dodging a homeless man pushing a shopping cart, and two skinny teens, before ripping down North St.

The fire station was right there, broken and boarded up with hunks falling down on either side.

“Donnie!?” she called desperately, and skidded around to the back where he had said he was waiting. There was no one.

Whipping out her tessen just to be safe, April called again, lifting the phone back up to her ear to listen for any signs of life.

“Donnie?” she yelled, frantically searching, when she heard her own voice echo out from under a nearby dumpster. 

Scampering over to it, she hit her knees and reached under, feeling around until her fingers closed around the round edge. Her heart plummeted as she pulled out Donnie’s T-phone, her hand slapping to her mouth to stifle her horrified gasp.

She had heard Rahzar plain as day, had heard the fear in Donatello’s voice.

“Oh God.” She gasped into her fingers, “This cannot be happening. They got Donnie.”

Suddenly a tingling in the back of her mind began to go off, tugging with it a knowing feeling that someone was close, to close. Ready to rip into anyone, April shot to her feet and brandished her tessen.

“Come out!” she snarled into the alley, narrowing in on the source of the energy she was feeling, “I know your there!”

“Keep it down you fool!” hissed a voice in answer.

She spun back around towards the road and raised her tessen high, only to find herself face to face with a large switch blade wielding mutant fish.

“You.” She hissed, her hands clenching in rage at the mere sight of the vicious fish, and spat “You’re either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid.” 

She knew he wasn’t trust worthy, knew it from the bottom of her heart, and now he had proved it in the worst possible way.

“Where’s the turtle.” Snapped Xever, raising his switchblade with a hiss, “We need to get him out of here before…” but she cut him off.

“Why don’t you tell me?” she growled, “Your friend just drugged him and took off, so save the act.”

Fishface’s yellow eyes widened, his mouth gaping in a hiss as he cursed her, “You idiota!” he snarled, “You just let them take him!?”

Appalled by the mere insinuation, April spat, “Of course not. He was waiting for me to pick him up, now stop pretending like you care and tell me where he is, or I swear I’ll chop off your robo legs and drag you by your fin back to his brothers.”

Fishface only hissed at her, and with a quick flick of his wrist, stabbed his switchblade clean into the side of the metal dumpster. “Shut your mouth girl!” he snarled, baring his teeth, “The only thing in the world that I care about are my sons, and right now the only thing capable of saving their lives was just swept out from under your nose by the very people I’m protecting my boys from! So before you go running your mouth about things you don’t understand, I suggest you shut up and help me come up with a plan on how to get the only thing capable of saving my boys, to safety! Got it, biscuit!?” 

She blinked, caught off guard by not only the unexpected whirl of honest fear and desperation coming off of the fish in waves, but by his bazar choice in words.

“Biscuit? She repeated.

Fishface on the other hand simply spluttered, his emotions swirling again in a fit of hate, sadness and frustration. “I’m trying not to swear, ok!” he spat at her, clicking his teeth in annoyance, “It’s bad for the little ones. Now are you going to help me get the turtle back or not!?” 

To her continued amazement, she felt nothing but sincerity pouring off of the mutant. Fishface wasn’t lying to her, he was…being truthful? Donnie had been right, Fishface really did love his kids. She didn’t know he had it in him. 

“I still don't trust you, but I sense you mean you what you're saying.” She growled at him, lowering her tessen only the slightest bit, “But first, let’s start with everything you know, and how they knew about Donnie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you all were worried i'd have him go off and simply lay his eggs...ha! You should know me better then that by now. >:3


	45. Ch. 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pitocin not oxcitocin

“Bzzz-bzzz, your szztubborn, but that won’t help you. Bzzz. They’ll have to come out eventually, you know you can’t hold them in forever.”

Baxter Stockman giggled and clicked his hand and claw together, watching as the turtle squirmed on the table before him. Such a pleasant sight; the pain, the anguish, the fear. If only it wasn’t being so stupidly stubborn.

It had a cage, a comfortable habitat but no, the turtle had tried to escape. Even with sedation it had only grown frantic, ripping out hunks of wall to access wires, reconfigure currents and make the lights all flicker. 

Stupid creature. It should’ve known better, stayed in the comfortable cage, but no, now he got to watch it suffer, got to watch it squirm in its straps against the cold metal table as the contractions rippled through its warped body. Not that he minded, the beast deserved this torture, needed to suffer after everything it and its brothers had done to him.

The turtle’s eyes were glazed with pain, every breath followed by a strangled moan that it tried so hard to hold back as its plastron spasmed. So lovely…

“Stockman!” growled a voice out of nowhere, making him yelp and jump on the spot.

Fluttering his wings, Stockman gulped and took to the air, buzzing nervously back to his desk with his gaze fixed on the hall behind it.

A thick armored man was strutting towards him, every inch of him emanating a demand for respect that Stockman knew better than to deny; but he wasn’t supposed to be here, at least not yet.

“M-master Shredder.” He squeaked as he landed, and then gulped, “I, I waszzn’t expecting you yet, I…”

Master Shredder came to a ridged halt by the corner of the desk, his eyes narrowing from behind his helmet down at the panting creature strapped to the examination table.

The Master’s mood was hard to read, very hard to read, and that wasn’t good, that wasn’t good at all.

“It’zz being szztubborn.” Buzzed Stockman nervously, making sure to inch a good distance away from his master before he dared continue, “But the eggszz will come. The fileszzz we were able to gather before they deszztroyed the robot has plenty of information on itszz egg cycleszz. It won’t be able to reszziszzt for much longer, there’szz enough oxytocin in itszz syszztem that it won’t physzzically be able to.”

The Shredder didn’t move, didn’t look away or speak, just stood there, unnervingly quiet as he watched the creature twitch.

Stockman gulped. That wasn’t good either, silence was never good. Crap…

“We alszzo have proof that Xever has betrayed you.” Continued Stockman, hoping perhaps this new bit of information would spare him from pain. “The turtle haszz been working on Xeverszz condition for szzome time.” He reached out and clicked his computer screen, bringing up a large image of the files he had pulled from the kat bots download. “According to this, Xever haszz been giving the turtle DNA of both himszzelf and the young he produced. Xever muszzt’ve been the reaszzon why it’szz szztill alive, why it escaped the explosion. We…”

“Where is Xever.” Growled the voice so suddenly it almost made Stockman jump again.

“Uh, well we don’t know Szzir. Tigerclaw and Bradford have not found him yet. Bzzz. Aszz szzoon aszz they do we will remove his legszz and put him in a habitat for szztudy, find wayszz to copy the mutation, make more…”

Shredders fists clenched at his words, making Stockman gulp.

“But!” said Stockman quickly, “We are getting closzze. Xever can’t hide the offspring forever, they will reszzurface, and when they do, an army of foot bots will szzeize them. He’szz szztill obliviouszz, not a clue we are aware of hiszz mutation. He’szz szzloppy, makeszz miszztakeszz. We found his offszzpring onczze, we’ll find them again. They are curiouszz, fond of the robotszz they call Kat. Szzome book… We also have the turtle, who, aszz you can szzee, is ready to pop. Once the eggszz are out, I can uszze them as you planned to do with Xever’szz offszzpring. Enhance their growth, uszze their DNA to clone and create more until you have an army worthy of your rule, my lord.”

Shredder simply grunted. “Disgusting abomination.” Before he turned ever so slightly to set that vicious glare on the fly man.

Stockman stiffened beneath it, every inch of him tense and ready to flee.

“What of this other…project?” asked Shredder with a growl, “You better not have failed me like Hun did Stockman. He was far more valuable then you ever were, your failure will bring you more suffering then his ever did.”

Thrilled to be able to give him good news, Stockman buzzed his wings and said joyously, “Full szzuccesszz, Maszzter.” Before he reached out and clicked a button, bringing up a quick picture of his test subject. “The turtle they call, Szzlaszzh thought the adminiszztration waszz a bug bite. He didn’t even realizzze what had transzzpired until it waszz too late.” 

Stockman buzzed happily at the image of the massive turtle, remembering just how dense and oblivious the stupid animal had been right before the serum had been shot into his veins. Once he heard a grunt of approval from his Master, he clicked up another file, playing out a short video for Shredder to watch.

The turtle on the screen was grunting, his hands flying to his head as he shook himself, fighting the serum that was slowly taking control. “Hiszz mind went quickly.” Cackled Stockman, his mouths widening in a grin as the turtle on the screen roared, then stumbling forward to the ground where it panted, finally giving up and allowing the serum to take hold, “All inszztinct, no mind, fully wild, with abszzolutely no control or recognition of friend or even foe. He attacked hiszz team mateszz freely, szzo easzzily turned againszzt them.”

“Good.” Growled Shredder, turning away from him to survey the laboring turtle once more, “Tigerclaw.” He snapped, and Stockman jumped, spinning on the spot to find the striped cat man in the hall Shredder had just come from. “Assemble a team. When the turtles come for this, creature, I want them captured alive. Once you have them, bring them here. Stockman will inject them with his serum, taking away their minds, leaving them nothing but animals. Then when Hamato Yoshi comes for them, when he sees them reduced to nothing but savage beasts, breaking his spirit and will to continue, I will break him, snap every bone in his body until he is begging for death. Then, when he asks for a quick end, I’ll make him wait, slit the throats of the turtles he holds so dear, and watch the hope drain from his eyes as quickly as the blood from his sons. Then, and only then, I will have my revenge.” His shoulder shook as he chuckled, a dark laugh rumbling up from his chest like a demon slowly rising from hell itself.

Stockman shivered at the sound of it, but couldn’t help but laugh. Finally, the turtles would get what they deserved, and he, Baxter Stockman, the genius they had all laughed at and thrown aside into the trash, would get to watch their slow descent into madness, before the Shredder himself rid them from this world. 

He cackled and rubbed his hand and claw together. “Very good Maszzter, very good indeed.”

A loud choking cry jolted him from thought, bringing his attention back to the thing strapped to the examination table. It was still fighting, still stubbornly hanging onto hope and those eggs within its belly. It had been over four hours now with three administers of oxytocin, anymore and the damn creature’s uterus was going to leap through the things shell and start running.

“Szztupid turtle.” Growled Stockman at it, “Juszzt let go already, it’szz not like you won’t make more.”

“Stockman.” He heard Shredder snap, and he nearly leapt out of his wings.

“Y-yeszz szzir?” he asked, hastily snapping his sights back onto his master. 

Shredder straightened, still eyeing the creature with an unreadable gaze. “What is preventing it from having the...eggs?”

Well thankfully that was easy question to answer. “It’szz will szzir.” buzzed Stockman quickly, “But they will come, it can’t keep them in forever.”

Shredder grunted, seeming to contemplate his words, before he growled, “If its mind were to diminish, would it lay them faster?”

“Diminish? Szzir?” asked Stockman curiously, “Aszz in, with the szzerum? Well, yeszz I szzuppose, but…”

“Then do it.” Shredder snapped over him, whipping around and making Stockman flinch, “Give this abomination just enough to enhance its instinct, but keep its mind intact. I want it fully aware of what we are doing to it at all times. I want it to suffer, to watch its family be destroyed while we use its body to produce an army. Then when it’s will has been broken, bent to suit my needs, we will use it to lure Karai out into the open, and finally return her to where she belongs. Perhaps, if she behaves, I’ll even let her keep it as a pet. Do the same to Xever when he is found, I want him to watch as his young scream. That will teach him to lie, to hide things behind my back like I am some blind old fool.”

With a glorious cackle Stockman buzzed and fluttered over to his chemicals. “Yeszz, aszz you wish my maszzter.” 

Modifying the serum was easy, just a quick dilution of the stabilizing enzyme and an increase in the main protein that would pull out the animal instinct. The question was how much instinct? Oh the possibilities!

He hemmed and hawed, conscious of the Shredders eye still on him, and finally made up his mind. The turtle would keep its intelligence as well as its instinct, he’d just swap things around that’s all. Right now the creature’s mind ran on intellect, its intelligence able to fight against its instinct with ease, but if he gave the instinct enough of a nudge to overpower the intellect, then he’d have a turtle capable of human thought, which ran solely on its animalistic nature and urges. It would get much _much_ more then the other subject, enough to take away everything, leaving it nothing more then an animal.

“Perfect.” He buzzed, holding the clear liquid before his eyes, “Thiszz will do niczzely.”

Picking up a syringe, Stockman filled it with the proper dose, flicked the needle, and grinned. 

“Now, szzir?” he asked.

“Do it.” Shredder growled. 

More than thrilled, Stockman flickered his wings and hovered up into the air.

“And Stockman.” He heard Shredder growl, making him pause midflight, “You are lucky this endeavor is turning out successful. Should Xever disappear, I will use you as an example to anyone who may decide to go behind my back like you have demonstrated. Tigerclaw will be picking you from his teeth.”

Stockman gulped, buzzing worriedly as he nodded to his master. Yes, he had gone out on a limb by stalking the strange pattern the turtle followed twice a year, yes he had withheld knowledge of Xevers condition until he was forced to speak, but it had ended up being a success just like he said! Surely he didn’t need to threaten him, Shredder had just suggested that he, Baxter Stockman was obviously superior…Or…Maybe that’s why the Shredder hadn’t hurt him for withholding his plans? Yes! That was it! Master Shredder finally knew how great of an opportunity this was, and he alone, Baxter Stockman was to thank! Ha! That was it! Shredder was finally acknowledging his superiority and greatness! 

“Yeszz Maszzter. Thank you for your generoszzity.” He hummed, before he fluttered back towards his subject.

The turtle eyed him as he drew closer, trying hard to remain calm despite its predicament. That was fine, seeing them weak and defiantly clinging to sanity was exactly how he enjoyed his subjects, for it made things all that much more fun, when he broke them.

“And they think I’m a freak.” Buzzed Stockman, a twinge of joy shooting through him at the pathetic creature’s grimace, “A boy who layszz eggszz. Even for a mutant, your an abnormal thing, aren’t you?”

God how he loved seeing the pain, the fear, the tortured look that entered the creature’s eyes.

“Ready for another dose of oxzzy, turtle? You’ve been enjoying your last few haven’t you?”

“Screw off!” the turtle snarled, but the fear, it was there, dancing in its chocolate colored eyes in the most appealing way. “When I get out of this I’m going to rip off your mandibles and use them to pluck your eye lenses out one by one while you scream, you stupid musca domestica!”

“Bzzz, bzz, we shall szzee, hehe, we shall szzee.” 

Oh how wonderful it was to watch the creature try to squirm away from the needle, to hear the distressed squeak come from its lips as he stabbed it into its arm. Such a stupid beast. 

Apart of him hoped the creature would fight the serums hold, resist until it finally gave in, to give him a better show. It had taken the big turtle hours to fight a full serum, but with this one, I’d be days, weeks maybe, each new hour bringing a pain staking slow descent into madness that he was going to make sure the turtle was well aware of.

“I hope you’re comfortable.” Buzzed Stockman, his eyes glinting down at the panting creature, its body shuddering every now and then from the powerful contractions it seemed determined to fight, “Becauszze you’re not leaving, not anytime szzoon, boy. Oh, wait,” he paused, once more gleefully aware of the hurt that flickered in the turtle’s eyes, “you’re not a boy now are you? Not even a girl. You’re an anomaly, a freak. Bzzz, bzz.” 

Were those tears he saw? God he hoped they were, because then maybe, just maybe that blasted mutant would feel a smidgen of the torment it, and it’s brothers had caused him.


	46. Ch. 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major character death warning. Technically.

“Stupid girl.” Growled Xever, “How hard is it to keep an eye on a turtle? A single, pregnant turtle. Ugh…I hope she never has kids. The little biscuits are hard to keep track of, and mine don’t even have legs.”

He stopped swimming and glanced behind him, eyeing the turtle the April girl had sent with him with a grimace. “Don’t fall behind!” he snapped, giving a quick snort in the turtle’s direction before flicking his tail to propel him further down the tunnel.

This was the only way into Shredders lair that didn’t have any camera’s, and best of all it led straight into Stockfly’s lab. The stupid idiota thought he was so clever, so smart, so smug…Dumb ant never even thought to install security cameras, monitor’s or even motion sensors in the tubes that sucked in and pushed out the needed ocean water for his aquariums. 

At one point Xever had it in mind to tell Master Shredder about this major potential security breach, for no other reason than to watch the fly man get a beating. If he hadn’t been using the pipes to sneak in and out to visit his children, he probably would’ve without hesitation…he would’ve done a lot of things without hesitation…But now look at him, he, Xever, was on his way to rescue a turtle from the man he had sworn allegiance to…again…

At least this time there was a plan.

The April girl had gone off to talk to the turtles, they agreed it would be best if he stayed behind, and he didn’t argue. What he did argue about was why the bell it took her two hours to get back to him!

Who cares that they were angry, who cares that the orange one threatened to kill her, who cares that it took her almost an hour to calm them down enough to form a plan! What mattered was that the Shredder had Donatello, the only one capable of saving his children from a cruel fate. That’s what mattered, that’s what took priority, not the blasted turtles feelings on the matter!

Then they had to wait another hour, another whole hour after those agonizing two, for a monkey, an alligator, a pigeon, a pile of trash, and a gecko, to show up at the turtle’s lair so they could go over the plan…What the bell was the point of having a plan if all they were going to do was talk about it? Stupid idiota’s…

Thankfully it was an easy plan; one he surprisingly had input on, even if he was only speaking to them through a phone.

Known only as, _the inside man_ , he had suggested a frontal assault with Splinter out in the open as bait. It had been somewhat shot down, but not for the reasons he had first assumed. Hamato Yoshi and the turtles were apparently recovering from some serious injuries and the rat man refused to allow his sons to risk their lives in their condition; however, the plan wasn’t completely thrown away.

The rat man had agreed to be the bait, to walk out with a small army of mutants at his side to distract Shredder who they all knew would send his men by the thousands just to see Splinter fall. A sacrifice, Yoshi had called it, and his words had gone straight through to Xevers heart like a knife.

“I will make this sacrifice for the sake of my child, as I am sure you, our, inside man, would do if it were your own. Bring my Donatello back to us, alive, as you would if he were your own son.”  
That was a promise Xever could make…If that were Lucas, or Ade…Bell, he’d murder all of Shredders men whether it killed him to do so or not, and then if he was still breathing by the end of it, he’d go after Shredder and strangle the man with his own to hands.

Now it was up to him, well, him and the turtle… While the rat man was drawing the Foot clans focus, he would slip in undetected and free Donatello. With the turtle’s aid he would then sneak Donnie down into the sewers where he would meet up with the April girl and her pet, boyfriend…person… and bring Donnie up to the surface a block over where his brothers would be waiting in one of their vehicles. Once they had him, the rat man would then disperse his team, lead Shredders men on a wild goose, er…rat chase through the city, while he, Xever, the turtle he’d been partnered with, and the hockey boy would team up and join Hamato Yoshi to aid him.

Simple plan in theory, but then again so were all their plans to destroy the turtles, and that certainly never got very far. However, it was better than nothing.

The pipe they were in ended quickly, stopping at a grate meant to catch large debris. There was a hatch right above it, one that led straight into a side room right above the stupid fly man’s lab. 

He stopped right below the hatch and motioned to the turtle behind him. “You can check if there is life or Foot bots up there, yes?” he asked.

The turtle clanked against the grate and looked up at the door Xever had been referring to, tweeting and whirring as if it had been given a command.

The robotic head tilted, it’s eyes glowing purple for the slightest moment, before it lifted a bulky hand and gave him a thumbs up.

“How are you not short circuiting?” mumbled Xever to himself, before he reached up and popped open the hatch. 

Quiet as a mouse, he slipped up into the little room and slid out of the tank to the floor. He scanned every corner while he waited for the metal turtle to follow; there was no one as usual.

“This way.” He hissed. 

A bit amazed at how lightly the robot was able to keep its steps, Xever slunk up against the door, then ever so quietly, turned its handle. A familiar long hallway greeted him, no soul in sight, but he did pick up a sound, a disturbing one that sent every nerve he had on edge. It was a cry, a sharp pain filled one that broke off into a low choppy sob.

Something in him stirred, willing him to dart to the end of the hall and find the source, but thankfully he had found a way to control those urges a long time ago. 

With a deep breath he slunk along the wall, keeping to the shadows, and made his way to the drop at the end where the spiral walkway started.

When he got there he found what he had been looking for, not the source of the sound or Donatello, but the fly, and beside him, the spoiled rich dog man, Bradford, standing directly below him at Stockman’s desk. 

Bradford and Stockfly had their backs to him, the fly’s nose in his computer while Bradford crossed his arms and glared down at one of the habitats. 

The cry sounded again, that pitiful heart wrenching sob following it to send Xevers heart twisting in his chest. It was awful to listen to, and so disturbing to him that it made him want to dive down there, find the source of the sound and hold onto it until it stopped…God he was turning into such a woman…

“You.” He hissed, glancing back at the robot now hunched against the wall behind him, “Is there anyone else here?”

The turtle shook its metal head and once more gave him a thumbs up.

“Then you go for the fly.” He growled, “I’ll take the dog.” A loud groan sounded again, the pain within it like claws against his ears. 

Xever cringed and whimpered, unable to help but whisper, “The poor baby.” When he heard something else, a sharp snarl, and a deep but throaty growl.

“Oh szzhut up and push them out already!” Buzzed the fly man, “I’m szzick of liszztening to you!”

Bradford grunted in agreement, his ears flattening as he turned back towards Stockfly’s computer. “Can’t you make him, er, it, shut up?” 

Still buzzing in frustration, Stockman returned to his computer and snapped, “If it doeszzn’t shut up soon then yeszz. Szztupid creature.”

Ears pricking, Bradford suddenly let out a laugh and leaned down to the screen Stockfly was buzzing at, “Awe look at the little mermaid’s babies. I can’t wait to watch the look on that street rat freaks face when you start ripping into those little headaches of his. I think I know where they are to, dragging those brats back should be fun.”

Xever froze, his eyes widening as icy claws of dread gripped at his heart. He had been wrong, they did know about Lucas and Ade!

“What!” buzzed Stockman indignantly, “Where? Why didn’t you szzay anything szzooner fool! He could move them, szzweep them away before we have a chanczze to grab them.”

Bradford laughed and looked back at the habitat he’d been eyeing. “No way, if anyone’s getting the credit for handing Shredder those little freaks it’s guna be me. Once Master Shredder has the turtles, I’ll find the fish’s little bastards and be right back where I belong, at the Masters side, not down here guarding a stupid turtle while Tigerclaw gets the satisfaction of capturing Splinter. Maybe he’ll even let me chew on the brats a little bit before you get them, heh.”

Just like always when it came to his young ones, something in Xever flickered, his eyes widening and chest tightening at Bradford’s words, though unlike before, this time it was a wild untamed feeling, something similar to pure hatred, but so much purer.  
With a flick of his wrists and a hiss, Xever whipped out his switch blades, and without thinking, launched himself off the edge. 

The only warning the spoiled rich brat received was his shadow as Xever fell, and though the boney dog shifted, a snarl catching in his throat, it wasn’t nearly quick enough.

The blades sank deep within the top of Bradford’s skull on impact, a deep violent hiss emanating from Xever’s mouth as the two of them crashed to the floor.

His feet scraped against the ground as he hit the cold concrete, fighting to propel himself upright, fully expecting Bradford to rise. He smacked his jaws together and growled, baring his teeth at the flailing form. 

“You.” He hissed, gripping the handles of his blades tight then roared, “Will never touch my children, you worthless scum!” With a hard yank he wrenched his knives free, the crack of bone and slosh of blood rushing out as they parted with the canine’s skull. 

The massive body twitched before him in the most satisfying way, a steady flow of crimson seeping out around the ebony fur as the life from the monster’s golden eyes slowly faded. 

“Serves you right.” He growled, snapping his jaws together one last time before turning to find the fly. “As for you.” hissed Xever, “I think I’ll feed you to…” only to stop, finding the fly unconscious and on the ground with the robotic turtle aiming a gun straight at his, not the fly’s, but Xevers face.

“What?” he snapped indignantly at the robot, “You heard him, he knew were Lucas and Ade were, I did it to protect them. Stupid butt kisser is just lucky it ended up being so quick. If I had things my way he’d have suffered dearly.”

The metal turtle tilted its head, tweeting at him for a moment before finally putting away its gun. It raised a thick finger at him instead, and wiggled it disapprovingly. 

_‘Stupid robot.’_ he thought, giving it a snort before lashing out with a metal foot to kick at the still twitching corpse that had dared threaten his boys. “Just make sure the fly doesn’t wake.” Spat Xever, wiping his blades one by one along Bradford’s fur, “If that fly gets away to warn everyone because you weren’t man enough to finish the job then I’ll…” 

Another loud cry split the air, cutting him off and sending a shiver down his spine. At the sound of it his anger flicked off like a switch, morphing instead into an anxious desire to seek out the source of the cry and comfort it. 

Eyes wide with worry, the big fish thudded to the edge of the walkway and peered down, searching each glass room one by one until he spotted something green. “Oh meu Deus!” he gasped, realizing just what it was.

It was Donatello, writhing against a cold steel table with his arms and legs bound, every inch of him tensing and trembling with a cold sweat glistening against his skin. He looked pale, sick almost, and it turned Xevers stomach just to look at him.

“The poor baby!” he practically squeaked, a webbed hand slapping to his chest at the horror of it. 

Wasting no time, Xever launched himself down the few flights to the landing outside of Donnie’s prison. 

Donatello must have heard him land, for the turtle’s eyes snapped shut, a pained whine escaping him as he sobbed, “Please no, no more, please!” his trembling wrists oozing red as he yanked on the leather straps that held him down.

“No, no.” said Xever softly, rushing to his side to soothe the poor creature,"Calma pobrezinho, eu não vou machucar você"

The turtle flinched at his touch, the poor thing trembling so hard his shell was rattling against the table. 

“Shh, turtle.” Xever whispered, cutting through the straps with ease, “It’s me, I’m here to get you out.”

As he worked to cut the binds, he could see the turtle realizing just what was going on. “Xever?” Donatello gasped, a few stray tears sliding down his cheeks as he shifted, “But, nngh, how did…?”

“April.” He said simply, slicing through the final strap, “I came to warn you about an ambush. I overheard Stockman talking about the plan, about what they were going to do to you and your eggs, but I found her instead. They had already captured you.”

Once free the turtle groaned, his face twisting in pain as he fought to sit up.

“Here.” Said Xever, holding out his arms to give Donatello something to grip on to. 

Donnie grabbed onto him gladly, letting out a harsh grunt as he swung his legs over and slid onto his feet, but Xever stayed beside him, pulling the turtles arm up and around his neck to help carry his weight. 

“This way.” Said Xever, forcing his voice to remain steady as he urged the turtle forward, a tweeting sound calling just outside the room as the robot caught up. “Did flyboy do anything to you? Anything we should be concerned about?”

Donatello however just grunted, gritted his teeth and tensed. “Oxy…” he managed to force out, before his words were warped into a strangled cry, “Ahhh!! Fucking hell!! …tocin! Oxytocin!”

Besides the fact that Xever was fairly sure that was the first time he had ever heard the turtle swear, he had no idea what oxytocin was or what it did. 

“Is that bad?” he asked, “It’s not like poison or anything right?”

The turtle either didn’t hear him, or couldn’t, for his cry only intensified into sharp brutal sobs that shook just as much as his body. 

“Deep breaths.” Xever reminded him softly, holding him tight as they slowly made their way down the spiral walkway to the entrance of the sewers at the base of Stockman’s lab. “Labor shows always say to take deep breaths and not to forget to breathe, so make sure to remember.”

If looks could kill he’d point the turtle right then and there at Shredder, and maybe a few purple dragons who owed him money… 

“It’s what all the shows say to do.” Said Xever quickly, waiting as the Robotic turtle rushed forward to loosen the cap that would take them down into the sewer, “I looked into it when I feared I may go through the whole egg thing again, but then it only happened once and…”

“What…” growled Donatello, his voice startlingly deep for someone so uncomfortable. “How many times have you actually had…” Donnie began, only to trail off and gasp, his free hand flying to the bulge of his stomach as he groaned and clenched his teeth. “Just hang on eggs.” He managed to whimper, “Shell, I need my cave.”

“Oh you need something all right.” Mocked a voice, one that sent every nerve Xever had on edge at the sound of it. “Though it’s more like a cage, not so much a cave, you know what I’m sayin?”

Baring his teeth, Xever twisted around, careful not to jostle the laboring turtle too much, and found exactly who he expected to see.

Anton Zeck, the obnoxious loudmouthed warthog, and Ivan Steranko, his former boss, a massive mutant rhino right behind him just a few feet away. 

Steranko tossed his horned head and thunked his hammer into the palm of his hand, “Yes,” he rumbled with his heavy Russian accent, “now why not you and turtle boy come quietly, eh? Save yourself headache?”

The robotic turtle tweeted and whirred, clicking open the sewer entrance before whipping around to brandish and aim both of its guns at the new threat; but Xever, his mind was working, and he knew exactly how he was going to deal with these two idiotas.

“No.” he said simply, clicking his teeth in a warning, “You see, here is what’s going to happen. You two,” he pointed at them, “Are going to say you got here far too late to stop us, so you turned back, and went off to assist the battle that’s brewing outside, leaving us to go about our way.”

“Snort. You crazy?” laughed the pig in a high pitch squeal as his companion chortled beside him, “I think you gone and sniffed some markers or somethin man, because you sure as shit ain’t talkin sense.” 

“No.” said Xever quite matter-of-factly, “I’m being smart, which if you two were you’d be doing the same. You see, this turtle,” he gestured at Donnie, still gasping and panting through his contractions as he clutched to Xevers side, “Is the only one with the cure, the cure to this plague that the Shredder has infected us all with.” 

Well that did it. Almost instantly the laughter stopped. The rhino man blinked and eyed him cautiously, looking him up and down as though to catch him in a lie, while his companion lowered his glasses and peered over them, glancing between Donatello and Xever.

“What you talkin about fool?” Demanded Anton, “There’s no plague…” he glanced at his partner and mumbled, “Right?”

“Are you blind and deaf?” spat Xever, speaking a bit louder as Donatello’s groan turned back into a sharp strangled cry, “This is a male, in labor from the Shredders doing. I myself have two boys that I gave birth to, and I know you both remember that I started out a man. This, plague, the Shredder has had Stockman create, is to build his army. He’s using all of those mutated to do it.”

“He’s right.” choked Donatello weakly, “I’ve got the cure brewing, but I, nngh, need to finish it.”

Xever nodded and added, “You see? So unless you want to end up popping out babies for the Shredder I suggest you let us go. I mean, I don’t know about you, but I wouldn’t want to be pushing out no baby rhinoceroses through such a…small opening.”

To his delight the pigs face paled to a pasty white almost immediately, his jaw dropping and knees swishing together so fast Xever was sure they made a small breeze. “Woah woah, hold everythin, you mean they come out’a...Out’a…” Anton pointed downward towards his thighs. 

Xever nodded and put on a mock grimace, “The first one hurt like you would never believe” he lied calmly, “The second one was a little easier.”

Steranko grew quiet, his ears flying back as his free hand slapped over his groin. His friend however squealed, cringing away from them all like they were contagious.

“I don’t wana be pushin out no bacon bits from, from...” he gestured to his privates and finally managed to squeak, “from my bits!!”

Taking a tentative step back, Xever grinned at them and said simply, “In that case, I will just get going then, get the turtle back to making a cure for this plague to save all of us from this torture, eh? I mean, come on you know it’s true, you’ve all seen Tigerclaw lately. The mood swings, all that milk he’s been drinking. You’ll be seeing kittens in no time.”

Steranko seemed to take a deep breath, before whisking around, “I see nothing.” He grunted, “No turtle, must have made with the escape, yeah?”

“Oh God.” Squeaked the pig, clutching at his parts as he struggled to hobble after his partner, “I can’t walk! Everythin went numb!” 

As the two of them made their retreat, Xever swallowed and grimaced. He was becoming such a woman. His, ugh, compassion and empathy towards another soul growing to such unexpected lengths that he was using words instead of violence to get his way… How disturbing…

The moment the two buffoons were waddling a safe distance away, the robotic turtle shot forward to plant itself between them and Donatello. 

“Cave.” Cried the turtle, fresh tears beginning to slide down his pale face as his legs practically buckled.

“Easy.” Yelped Xever, latching onto the turtle’s shell to better keep him upright. “Were almost there, your April friend is waiting just beyond the Shredders security. Now come, we must keep moving.”

The turtle shook and gasped with each step as Xever ushered him through the sewer entrance, his groans and sharp pain filled cries echoing around the tunnel with every clench of his hard plated stomach.

It was hard to walk with the turtle latched onto him like a life line, but thankfully Xever’s legs were made of metal not muscle. He bore the turtles weight with ease, reassuring Donatello with every step that it was just a bit farther. 

The robotic turtle continued to prove itself useful, blasting away two Foot bot soldiers who had been stationed within the tunnel with ease, and then deep fried four cameras with a simple flick of its wrist. Everything was going smoothly, maybe a little to smoothly…But then again the turtles plans always did seem to go off without a hitch most of the time, so perhaps this was just how it felt to be on their side for a change.

“Were almost there my friend.” Whispered Xever encouragingly, adjusting his grip to better hold the weakened turtle. “Just a little bit…”

“Donnie!” he heard someone yell, a growl rising in his throat as he automatically pulled Donatello into the shadows. His switchblade came flicking back out, ready to stab whoever it was who dared come near the defenseless turtle, when a metal hand reached out and snapped hold of his wrist. 

A warning tweet emanated from the robot, just as a red headed girl and a masked boy came whisking around the sewer corner.

The vigilante in the hockey mask froze at the sight of them, but the April girl kept running.

“What the?” Xever heard the hockey boy stammer, but his attention was elsewhere. 

“Hang in there Donnie.” said April, the metal turtle only releasing Xevers arm when she had Donnie’s. 

She looked about as pale as Donatello, and if anything she matched the color of her boyfriend, pet…person’s mask.

“Cave.” Was all Donatello seemed able to grunt, a fresh wave of tears streaming down his face as Xever gingerly unwrapped his shivering arm and passed the turtle over to the girl.

“Uh…red?” mumbled the hockey boy, and when Xever looked up he found him wide eyed and pointing at Donatello with a thick gloved finger, “I know you said not to ask questions until Donnie was better and all, but, uh…”

“Not now!” she snapped, “Just go with Xever.”

“But…” he started to stammer, only to be silenced by a snap that had even the metal turtle standing up straighter. 

“I said, not now!”

The turtle nearly buckled in her arms and saved the human boy a lashing as April’s attention shot back onto her friend. 

Keeping a cautious hand on Donnie’s shell, Xever nodded to the girl and said quietly, “He said something about oxytocin. Apparently stock fly injected him with it. I don’t know what it is, do you?”

Her blue eyes shot to his, “How much?” she demanded, but Donatello was the one who cried out an answer.

“Lots!” 

“Easy Donnie.” Murmured April, clutching him close. Slowly she looked up at Xever, and for the first time he saw a smile flicker across her face. “Thank you.” She said, genuinely meaning it, “Now go help Master Splinter, and be careful, you don’t want Donnie’s brothers to see you.”

Giving her a nod, he released the turtle, a small part of him urging him to stay, to protect the weakened being, but he pushed it aside. 

He had just turned, ready to stomp off back down the tunnel to another manhole, when the robot reached out and stopped him.

It tweeted, holding something out in front of him.

“What is it?’ he mumbled, plucking a big orange box with a long antenna and two buttons, one red one green, from its hand.

Curiously Xever flipped it over and examined it, before glancing skeptically back up at the robotic turtle. 

All it did was stand there for a moment, its eyes flickering from blue to green, when a beam of light shot out to project an image across the sewers wall.

Leaning forward Xever studied this new abnormality, barely aware of the April girl, Donatello, and the hockey boy leaning in around him. 

It was stockman’s lab, a view from one of the security cameras if he wasn’t mistaken. He could see the blood smear of Bradfords body where someone had dragged it off, Stockman was missing, and from the look of things the big room was fairly deserted.

“What am I supposed to be looking at?” he mumbled.

A cold metallic hand nudged him, the robots finger drawing his eye down to the green button that it was insistently pointing at.

Xever shrugged. “Eh, why not.” He mumbled, and pressed the button.

The image projected on the wall suddenly came to life, a blast of light and whoosh of fire and smoke as the habitats erupted. One by one, wall by wall, stockman’s laboratory exploded until the image cut short and ended.

No one said a word, not as the world around them rumbled and shook, giving life to the images they had just witnessed. Slowly they all turned, wide eyed to face the yellow metal turtle who was now giving them a fervent thumb up.

Everything around them shook, everything rumbled, and despite Donatello’s discomfort and obvious pain, the turtles victorious laugh was the only sound they heard echoing over the blast as Stockman’s lab, and who knew what else, exploded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, but the war is outside the Shredder's lair not inside it. Donnie gets a smooth rescue, cross your fingers it stays that way ;)  
> And uh...oh yeah, Xever honey that's how you get proper revenge.


	47. Ch. 47

“We should be out there.” Said Leonardo for the third time as he paced around the Shellraiser. “Not waiting on the sidelines hoping our, _inside man_ , doesn’t betray us.”

“Master Splinter seemed to trust him.” Mumbled Mikey, “And so did April.”

Raphael closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. “Yeah and look what happened the last time we thought we trusted someone.” He couldn’t help but snap. “She went behind our backs, helped Donnie get out of the lair, and promptly handed him over to the Shredder, and for what? Samples?!”

“She didn’t say what...” he heard Mikey mumble, and his eyes shot open.

“Screw that!” Raph snapped, “Why else would he leave? It’s why he always leaves after awesome time!”

“She said,” said Leo, coming to a halt beside Raph’s chair, “that she was bound by honor, that it was Donatello’s secret to tell not hers and that although she messed up and allowed Donnie to be captured, we had to trust her and do everything she said without question. Splinter agreed.”

Raphael waved him off with a growl and glared at the monitors, searching for any sign of Donatello, Foot bots, their father, anything… “Yeah, yeah.” Snapped Raph, “And asking questions would just delay and waste precious time that could be used to save Donnie. I know.”

“Yes.” Said Leo firmly, “She made a promise to Donnie, and she plans on keeping it. She swore to us that if we cooperated, did as she asked, that her and Donatello would answer all questions once this was over.”

“At the cost of what though…” came Mikey’s voice in a soft and uneasy squeak, “Master Splinter’s out there...” 

“Where we should be.” Finished Leo, “Fighting Shredder, putting an end to all of this. Not sitting on the sidelines hoping he’ll be ok.”

Raph finally looked away from the screen and fixed his older brother with a hard stare. “How’s your arm?” he asked, gesturing to the cast and sling Donnie had put him in a few weeks ago. Or better yet,” Raph then gestured to Leo’s Carapace, still wrapped up like a mummy from where Slash had fractured it when he tried to crush him against the concrete, “How’s your shell? Still able to jump rooftops with that? Oh yeah, and Mikey, how’s your stitches? That gash on your leg feeling any better?”

“Well actually…” started Mikey, but Raph just raised his voice and pointed at his own arm, still bandaged up to keep his shoulder still so the muscles would heal.

“Thanks for asking about my arm bro, it still hurts like hell whenever anything touches it to the point that I see stars, but you know, I might be able to handle Shredders army with just one hand. No big.”

Leo narrowed his eyes at him, refusing to look down at his own injuries and instead took a few steps closer until they were just a few inches away.

“I’m worried.” Said Leo simply, before he leaned down and pressed his forehead to Raph’s and closed his eyes.

Their relationship had changed significantly since everything had started between them, before Raph would’ve snarled, raged and taken his frustrations out on Leo in a heartbeat, but not now, not when they shared more than everything. 

“I know.” Mumbled Raph, oddly comforted by the gesture, “So am I.”

“It could’ve been Slash who got him.” Said Leo quietly, and Raph just nodded, knowing full well that those words were for Leo’s own sanity not his.

“I know.” Said Raph again, “But it wasn’t. Slash’s never touching Donnie again.”

He heard Mikey snort and snap, “And neither is April after this.”

Leo sighed and stood back up, turning to fix their little brother with a frown. “For the last time Mikey, Donnie convinced her to help him sneak out. It wasn’t the other way around.”

“Yeah says her.” Growled Mikey, “She shows up, Donnie hides away in his lab. She shows up again, and the next day he’s captured by Shredder, coincidence? I think not!” 

For the first time in hours, Raph saw a smile flicker across Leo’s face. “Yeah, sure Mikey.” Chuckled the blue banded turtle, “And in a few days she’ll be your best friend again.”

Mikey snorted and crossed his arms with a pout, “Doubt that.” He muttered, “Bet she’s working with the squirrelanoids…” 

“Just you wait.” Sighed Leo, walking over to Mikey at the navigation chart, “Every year it’s like this, we all end up angry, Raph and I but heads more, you Mikey, get clingy and more aggressive, I get irritable, and Raph turns into a sex zombie. It’s just like Master Splinter said, once the scent is out of our nose, our brains will return to our proper heads.”

Raph couldn’t help but cringe and smack a hand to his forehead. “You did not, just quote one of Sensei’s sex talks.” he mumbled.

Leo snickered, and when Raph glanced at him through his fingers, he found Leo with his good arm around their little brother, and Mikey grinning up against his plastron while he hugged Leonardo back.

“I know,” Mikey sighed, “but it’s really hard not to be mean. I mean it’s like whenever Donnie smells good I want to rip anything that’s a threat to him apart, and now we can’t even do that…” his smile faded, his baby blue eyes flickering to the floor. “We failed him, not once dude, but twice…”

Tight claws seemed to dig through Raph’s plastron and twist around his heart at his little brothers words, urging him to find the taller turtle and protect him, keep him safe from everyone and everything until the world made sense again. 

“We didn’t fail him.” Said Leo firmly, “Slash didn’t get him just like we swore to Donnie and each other that he wouldn’t.”

“Then why’d he lock himself away?” muttered Raph, looking back at the monitors, “Wouldn’t talk to us, wouldn’t even come to the door. Then next thing we know April’s running in saying she helped sneak him out, and that he was captured in the process? We’ll just have to do better this time, double patrols or something, I don’t know, but I will make sure he’s safe...”

“Raph…” he heard Leo call, when something loud banged through the air with enough force to make the Shellraiser shake.

Out of instinct Raph latched onto the old bike handles that protruded from the weapons station and hung on tight, everything around him shaking so violently it made the walls rattle and the floor tremble. In seconds he regretted it though, as stars popped before his eyes and pain so fierce it made him shudder shot through his shoulder and down his spine.

“Dammit!” he cursed, grabbing his shoulder the second their car stopped shaking with a hiss, “What the shell was that!?” 

The door to the Shellraiser slammed open at almost the exact same moment, a yellow spotted head poking through it. “Dudes!” yelled Mondo Gecko, far louder than necessary, “Shredders crib just totally went up in smoke! The baddies are running for their lives man!”

Pain forgotten, Raph leapt to his feet, eyes wide and heart in his throat as he threw himself down the old train cars steps. “What about Donnie!?” he practically yelped, racing after the gecko.

Leo and Mikey were right on his heels, following him out to the end of the alley where a bright light was flickering.

“It was super gnarly man, the flames from that thing went up so high I bet you’d see it from the other side of the city!” Raph heard Mondo say, but he was barely paying attention. Two things were running through his mind, where was Donatello, and where was Splinter.

When he peered around the corner of the alley, he found sure enough, a blazing building and a sky filled with smoke so thick he could barely see through it. The ground was littered with foot bots all around, yet…there was no one. No people, no police, no Foot, and no Sensei.

Fear seized him, freezing him to the spot as he stared at the flickering flames that laughed and coiled at the air, each rippling claw seeming to smile at him as he watched the building burn. “Not again.” He breathed, his breath beginning to quicken as memories of the dock came back to taunt him. “No, no, where’s Donnie? Someone call April, Casey, somebody.”

He whipped around, ready to dive back at the Shellraiser and do it himself, when a hand reached out and grabbed him. Leo pulled him into a one armed hug, holding him tight despite his injury’s. 

“Mikey’s got it.” Said Leo quietly, “Calm down.”

“But Donnie…” Raph began, seeing only the light that seemed to dance its way around the corner into the alley around them. "What if he was in there? Last time he...he..."

“Whatever was done, wasn’t done by Shredder," said Leo gently, "for all we know Donnie did this himself. He’s a genius, remember? Now take a deep breath.”

“Screw you Leo.” Grunted Raph against his brother’s plastron, even though the simple reminder of Donatello’s intelligence did help calm his fears some. He pushed Leo gently away and stomped back to where Mikey was standing with Mondo, finding the two of them whispering and glancing at the T-phone in Mikey’s hand.

“Well?” snapped Raph, not the least bit comforted when the two of them glanced at him with worried looks.

“Your dude’s not doing so hot.” Said Mondo, only to be nudged quiet by Mikey.

Raph snapped his gaze up on his brothers, seeing exactly what he had been fearing reflected in those worried blue eyes of his. “What is it?” growled Raph, his fists clenching, “What did Shredder do? Where's Donnie?”

A muffled sound reached his ears, snapping his attention downward before Mikey could say a word. It was coming from below, from the sewers where April and Donnie were supposed to be coming from, and it sounded like pain.

Donatello was hurt, he was right, either it was the blast or the Shredder, but his Donnie was hurt.

Heart thudding, he darted to the open manhole cover left open just in case, and threw himself down it before his brothers could stop him.

He caught the ladder with his good arm to slow his fall, hitting the concrete with a splash. “Donnie?” he yelled.

“Oh please no!” groaned a painful voice, one that was so thick with tension and distress that it had Raph on edge on seconds.

“Donnie?” he called out, his voice echoing as he took a few steps down the darkened tunnel. “April, where are you?”

“Donnie, no,” came April’s voice, sharp and snippy, and he narrowed in on it, rushing towards it as she continued to snap, “you can’t turn back that’s suicide, now come on.”

Raphael raced down the tunnel, more than aware of another presence hurrying up behind him. A quick glance told him it was Mikey, the only one with two good arms to help carry Donnie if needed up the ladder.

“No, no, no, not them.” Raph heard Donnie cry, his voice choppy and painful, and it just about broke Raphael’s heart. His mate really didn’t trust him, not after Slash got that close. 

He narrowed his eyes and swallowed the growl that rose in the back of his throat. He’d just have to prove himself that’s all, show Donatello that he was not going to back down to anything or anyone. Once he had Donnie in his arms again, he wasn’t going to let go, regardless what happened next.

He found them quickly, April clinging to the taller turtle who seemed determined to clutch the wall and drag himself back the way he had come at any cost necessary. 

“Donnie!” Raph called in relief, darting to his side the moment he found him. 

Donnie however didn’t seem relieved at all. He choked back a sob and tried to keep moving away from him and Mikey, only to stop and clutch at his plastron with a strange cry. 

“It’s ok.” whispered Raph, gently coaxing one of his brothers shaking arms off the wall. “No one’s going to hurt you.” He hooked his brothers arm around his neck, his good arm wrapping around Donnie’s side. Mikey darted in to grab the painful turtles other arm, nudging April out of the way to get a better grip on their brother’s shell.

“I’m here,” said Raph gently, “I’m…I’m…” but paused, his gaze drifting down to the horrible distention of Donnie’s plastron. “What the?” he mumbled. “What did Shredder do to you?”

“Dude.” Said Mikey, his eyes glued on Donnie’s bulging plastron as well, “You got really fat.”

Donnie however just whimpered at their words, fresh tears streaming down his cheeks as the two of them began to gently walk him down the tunnel.

Quick as a flash April whisked up to Mikey’s side before another word could be uttered, her blue eyes narrowed into a stern glare. “Leave him alone.” She snapped, her voice just as fierce as the look she gave them. “Just get him up top, and remember, no questions.” 

_‘Right,’_ Thought Raph, unable to help but glance down again at his brothers swollen belly, _‘no questions, not supposed to ask questions, but…’_

“Dude.” Came a voice, snapping Raph’s attention back up to find Mondo by the ladder, his brown eyes fixed on Donnie with a weird twisted look on his face. “Is he pregnant?”

Raph growled automatically at the nerve of his stupidity. “No, he’s a boy you idiot.”

“Nawh,” said Mondo, nodding his head yes, “I’m fairly sure your boy is prego.” 

“Shut it you guys.” Snapped April.

Letting out a warning growl, Raph resisted the urge to beat the moron, and was just about to snarl at him, when Donnie tensed against him and gritted his teeth, every inch of him shaking as he choked out the worst sound Raphael had ever heard. It was like a mix between a cry and a gasp, a strangled noise that sent every nerve he had on edge.

“Donnie?” Raph whispered, realizing that Mikey was leaning in as well, checking him over for any sign of injury. 

The purple banded turtle refused to look at either of them, crying even harder if that was even possible the longer he and Mikey watched.

“Yup, totally prego.” Raph heard the obnoxious gecko continue, “My aunt made sounds just like that when she was having my cousin Rayon, real asshole he became, but I bet if you press his sides you’ll feel eggs or a baby or something.”

“Mondo!” snapped April, sounding a bit desperate as she urged them to move, forcing them forward towards the ladder. “Shut it.” But Mondo insisted.

“I’m serious!” said the gecko, seemingly immune to April’s death glare as he made room for them to access the ladder, “I had a turtle once when I was little, and when she got ready to lay you could feel the eggs through the soft parts of her shell. It was really pretty awesome. Then we’d bring her out to the sand box and let her lay them there. She was the best little turtle ever. Then when she died I got Lars.” 

Wanting nothing more than to reach out and smack the stupid gecko upside the head, Raph tightened his grip on Donnie and growled at Mondo instead as he helped his brother. _‘Donatello is a boy, not a girl, I should know, I’ve fucked him enough times and he’s even fucked me.’_ He adjusted his grip on his brother, one hand sliding over the softer cartilage along Donatello’s side to help him up the ladder, _‘Boys didn’t get pregnant, stupid gecko, you don’t know a damn...damn…’_ he trailed off as his hand pressed, applying just enough pressure to feel something round, something…strange within his brother that most certainly did not belong there.

The shock of it nearly made him drop his brother, his eyes widening as he pressed against Donnie’s side one more time just to be sure. He could feel something round, something pressing against the straining muscles that seemed hell bent on…on…contracting.

“What the shell?” he breathed. 

Donnie’s breath caught at the sound, his eyes flickering up to rest on Raph who had suddenly become frozen to the spot.

Raph met them boldly, begging his brother to say something, anything to prove what he was feeling wrong. 

The look Donnie gave him however, was just as terrifying as what he had felt against his palm. It was filled with fear, insecurity, and a desperate plea to accept him that Raph had only seen once before; the night when he had finally claimed Donatello as his, when his brother had said something to him that he hadn’t found important until now.

_‘One day I’m going to tell you something, and when I do, can you promise me you will do your best not to freak out?’_

His eyes widened, Donnie’s gaze snapping away from his with another shaky sob. 

“Oh Shell…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Who's perspective do you hope ends up next? ;)


	48. Ch. 48

This was not happening. _‘Dig.’_ This was NOT happening. _‘DIG!’_

He clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth as a fresh wave of mind numbing pain wracked his body. His throat hurt from screaming, his tears had run out, and it was all he could do not to give in and lay his stupid yet potentially precious eggs right there in the Shellraiser.

_‘Dig.’_

Raphael was still holding him tight, refusing to let him go despite April’s protests. Shell, Donnie wished Raph had. 

_‘You really need to dig…’_

He had felt Raphael stiffen and nearly drop him as his palm pressed against his side, feeling what they all knew wasn’t supposed to be there. Donnie had hoped that would be the end of it, that maybe Raph would brush it off as his mind playing tricks on him, like when Mikey tickled him and told him it was a cockroach, but no. Raph’s hand had come back, gentle but shaking, and pressed ever so slightly again, feeling the round lump of an egg. 

The look Raph had given him after had been one of confusion, horror, and the flickering of disgust, his face had paled to an almost human color, and he’d grown quiet, to quiet…

_‘Dig a hole…NOW.’_

Donnie groaned as his body shook, burying his face in the crook of Raph’s neck for what he could only assume would be the last time. He could smell his brothers fear, the alarm scent leaking through, faint, but it was there. Shell this was NOT how he wanted any of them to find out.

Raph’s grip tightened around him, pulling him in closer as Donnie whimpered.

“Foot bot, Foot bot on your left!!” Donnie heard Leo yell, and the whole vehicle suddenly wrenched sideways. 

Raph grunted against him and hung on tighter, his foot bracing against the wall while the other planted firmly on the ground beside Donnie to keep them both from sliding.

“Dammit Mondo!” snarled Leo, “When I say there’s a Foot bot, it’s for April! She’s on weapons not you, so stop aiming for them!”

A loud cackle split the air, followed by the world’s most annoying voice. “Dude’s, you should see the look on your faces!” 

“Eyes on the road!” snapped April, “Or I’ll stuff you in the cannon and launch you at the next Foot bot I see!”

_‘Dig, dig, dig, dig, dig…DIG!!’_

“Cave!” Donnie groaned out weakly.

“Is there a reason why he’s driving and not me?” he heard Mikey call.

“The same reason why I’m not driving.” Snapped Leo, “Your injured, your leg can’t press the peddles yet!”

“I can still do weapons!” Mikey insisted.

“And that’s why April isn’t driving.” Snapped Leo, “For the last time, neither you or Mondo are touching the weapons system!”

Donnie whimpered again as what felt like white hot claws dug into his gut and twisted. “Please.” He cried weakly into Raph’s neck, “I need my cave.”

“Were going to the lair, just hang on Donnie.” He heard Leo say, but it just made things all that worse.

_‘Dig dig dig dig dig dig dig dig…DEAR GOD, DIG MAN DIG!’_

His insides screamed as they tensed up again, his tail quivering tight against his shell as he did his best to hold the eggs in. 

“No.” he heard April say, “Were going to the beach, the one by where the old light house used to be.”

“Hey, I know where that is!” cackled Mondo, “Is that where he’s guna lay the eggs? I didn’t know you guys were sea turtles?”

_‘Dig, dig, and someone kill that fucking gecko!’_

Leo growled, and Donnie flinched at the sound of it. “Will you shut up already!? He’s a boy, he’s not pregnant. The Shredder did something to him and we need to get him back to the lair. Sensei will know what to do.”

“You mean if he’s there.” Murmured Mikey.

_‘Get to the cave and dig, get to the cave and dig!’_

“Ok, so where’s the lair then?” asked Mondo, “Oh, hang on, Foot bot.”

The whole car jolted again, Raph grunting above him as he braced himself and Donnie once more to keep them from sliding across the floor.

“Got it!”

“Damnit Mondo!” Snarled Leo, “For the last time…”

“Were going to the shore, not the lair!” Interrupted April, “No questions remember? Now do it!”

“No, it’s to dangerous!” Leo insisted, “The Foot are everywhere, we need to…”

_‘You really need to dig!’_

“Please…” Donatello choked out as a fresh wave of pain sliced through him and begged him to lay, “Cave…”

Donnie felt Raph tense at his soft cry, a low growl rumbling deep in his throat before he took a deep breath, and snarled, “Everyone, shut up!” so loud that it made Donnie flinch. 

Everyone fell silent at his roar, the only sounds coming from Donatello as he whimpered and groaned.

“Leo.” Said Raph, his words just as ridged and tense as his body, “Shut the fuck up, and listen to April. We’re going to the shore.” 

Mondo cackled and said happily, “Sure thing dude! Hey his water didn’t break yet right?”

Raph tensed again and this time growled, the sound of it alone holding the promise of pain. “One more word out of you Mondo, and I’ll slit your throat.”

_‘Dig.’_

Donatello whimpered into his lover’s neck as the pain came in and twisted again, he tried so hard not to cry out when it pulsed through him this time, but he couldn’t help it.

Stockjerk had overdosed him on the drug meant to stimulate contractions for sure, for they were so strong now that he could barely stand them. His mind began to wonder how he’d be able to walk, his legs and arms so weak he couldn’t even push away from his brother’s grip, but as he shivered and cried out against Raph, it began to wonder something else…what if?

What if they left him? What if Raph was mad because of him? What if the eggs were crushed from him holding them in? What if he had killed them in his attempt to protect them from the Shredder? What if his brothers just planned on smashing the eggs?? Shell, what if Raph was just waiting for him to lay them so he could take them and smash them before his eyes just to teach him, the disgusting abomination a lesson!? 

He choked out a sob and shivered at the thought, unable to do anything else but lay there in Raphael’s arms while his brain thought up every cruel and twisted way his lovers could torture him; for they had all said it loud and clear, boys couldn’t have babies…

“Raph.” He heard April call softly, “Give me Donnie, I’ll take it from here.”

It took him a moment to realize that the Shellraiser had stopped moving, and although he wanted more than anything to leap up and dive from the vehicle to his cave, he barely had the strength to try and force himself upright. 

Raph however, did not let go.

“I’ve got him.” Grunted Raphael, swatting Aprils hand away as he helped Donnie to his feet.

Donnie was vaguely aware of April standing her ground as Raph helped him up and pulled him close, the tight grip around his carapace and arm only growing tighter the longer April stood there.

“Raph, your arm, it’s not going to hold up.” Said April gently, and Donnie felt her fingers close around his wrist, “Just give him to me and wait with your brothers, and I’ll…”

A growl rumbled out from Raphael’s chest in answer, silencing her mid-sentence. “April.” He said, dangerously quiet, “I will not kill you, but if you try and take him from me again, I will hurt you, and it won’t be on purpose.” 

A whiff of sea breeze flitted past Donnie’s nose, his weak limbs willing him forward, and whether the two of them came to an agreement or not, he was going to try and go.

_‘Dig dig dig dig dig dig dig.’_ His brain seemed to chant, the primal drive giving life to his legs and moving on their own to reach his cave. He tugged at his brother, relieved when he felt him move with him, and made his way out onto the sand. 

He could hear the ocean, smell the scent of seaweed and feel the crunch of sand beneath his feet. So close, his cave was just ahead, only a short walk and it would be over.

“Mondo, stay here.” He heard April call as Raph helped him walk along the sand.

Besides the ocean he could smell something else, the scents of his lovers, Leo, Mikey, and of course Raphael. They were following, their scents aggressive and on edge.

_‘Boys don’t lay eggs.’_ He remembered them saying, _‘Don’t be stupid, he’s a boy.’_

Stupid…yeah, that’s what Donnie was alright. He was stupid for thinking he’d never be caught, stupid for thinking his brothers would find this would be acceptable, stupid for believing his lovers wouldn’t hate him…he was…a freak, an it, just as Suckman said. He was an abomination, a monstrosity, neither fully male or female; what had ever possessed him to believe he’d be accepted? 

Sand suddenly turned to rock, April’s voice snapping him from his instincts hold long enough to hear her order Leo and Mikey to stay just inside the caves entrance.

Pain rippled through his plastron, tugging a cry from his lips and urging him forward. He was so close now, just a few more minutes and he’d be able to dig his fricking hole.

Hopefully they’d leave the eggs alone, let them grow…Maybe April would be able to save them, let them grow at her home, or maybe use her powers to throw Raph from the cave and protect them until Donnie was strong enough to leave.

He could feel how tense Raph was, smell the alarm scent he was trying so hard not the give off. Raphael was freaked, through and through, and with every cry Donnie made, he could sense it just getting worse. 

Shell he hoped April could keep him from smashing his eggs, because he knew deep down he wouldn’t be strong enough to stop Raph from doing anything right now…

Suddenly they stopped, Donnie’s whimper echoing around them, and yet for some reason he knew exactly why. They had reached the wall. 

Panting hard, Donnie peered through the dark and reached out to touch the wall, supremely satisfied when he felt his fingers slip into the divots he always used to climb.

“What now?” he heard Raph call as though from a distance, and Donatello sighed.

“Up.” He was able to choke out, and with what little strength he had, he gripped the wall, and began to climb.

“Woah, woah wait!” he heard Raph snap, sounding worried, but his hands never stopped him.

Weak as he was, Donnie knew what was up there, and no one, no pain, no enemy was going to stop him from reaching it.

“Stay behind him.” He thought he heard April call, but he was to focused on the wall to pay attention; one slip and he was done.

With a whimpering grunt he grabbed the notches, dragging his body up and up, until finally he felt the blessed edge of the cliffs top beneath his shaking fingers. Someone’s hand was on his carapace, helping urge him up and over the final step to his laying grounds. 

He managed to drag his body over the ledge, huffing and gasping between the convulsions beneath his plastron. “Finally.” Donnie breathed, reaching out to grip onto anything to help him stand, when a pair of strong hands grasped him again, urging him back up to move him forward once more.

His body rippled with pain, each fiery tense of muscles willing him to push right then and there, but another instinct was stronger, one that required him to do only one thing, and as he pulled his brother, still holding him, closer to the spot where he always laid, he allowed that instinct to take over and consume him.

___________________

“Let him go.” He heard April say again, and damnit if she told him to do that one more time he was going to knock her fricking teeth out whether his shoulder hurt or not.

Raphael growled, ignoring the needle like pain that prickled at his arm and glared at her as Donnie insisted on sitting up against the cave wall.

April however just lowered the light from her T-phone and held his gaze, her beautiful blue eyes pleading with him to understand. “If you’re going to be here for this.” She said softly, “Then you have to do what I say.”

_‘This?’_ he thought, a flicker of fear causing his throat to constrict. _‘Oh shell, there’s a this…’_

He swallowed hard and nodded, looking back at the turtle he loved more than life itself, and loosened his grip.

Donnie slid almost gratefully down to the sand, his teeth clenched together and eyes tightly shut, then began to do the strangest thing.

At first Raph was sure his brother was just trying to get comfortable, wiggling about and moving the sand to better accommodate his swollen stomach, until he realized the movements were deliberate.

Raph gingerly knelt by his brother’s side, a hand on Donnie’s shoulder at all times, and watched as he dug, shifting the sand bit by bit to kick and move the earth in purposeful motions. 

A bright light suddenly seared across his eyes, blinding him temporarily as he blinked against it.

When his vision cleared, he saw something he didn’t quite understand.

They were in a sand filled cave, packed with essentials like a weird little bunker or something. There was a cooler, a bed, a lamp, and a few other things to make it personal. It smelled like Donnie, like his room or like his lab…He’d definitely done this before. 

“Oh, holy chalupa…” 

April moved away from the lamp she had lit, and calmly walked back to him and Donnie. She knelt on Donatello’s other side, her gaze filled with worry and concern. How the hell was she able to stay so calm?

“Raph.” She said gently, and he looked away, back down on Donnie still grunting and digging his hole. “If you can’t handle what’s about to happen, then you need to go. If you’re going to stay, he’s going to need you to be strong.”

“Fuck that!” he spat at her, “I’m not leaving him.” He put on a strong face and squared his shoulders despite the unease that her words brought. 

Why did she have to be so cryptic? Why couldn’t she just confirm what was going to happen? Boy’s didn’t lay eggs, and Donnie was a boy, Donnie was one hundred percent a boy. He had a penis dammit! And yet…That thing he thought he felt inside his brother, the fearful look in Donnie’s eye as he did…

A hand brushed the side of his temple and made him start, pulling his attention back up to the red head. She had unbuckled Donnie’s belt already, and was pulling off his mask.

“What are you…” he started to ask, when Donnie suddenly moved.

With his attention fully on his brother he tried to understand what it was he needed, watching as Donnie shakily dragged himself onto his hands and knelt in the hole he had just dug.

His brother trembled and cried, the sound going straight through Raphael to his heart where it stabbed at him and triggered…something. He didn’t know what to do, but that cry, that painful echoing sob that Donnie kept making was digging at him, making him want to pull his brother close, protect him, soothe him.

“Let him hold you.” 

Raph tore his gaze away from the taller turtle. “Hu?” he mumbled at April, finding her with an arm full of Donnie’s mask and belts.

“kneel in front of him,” She said slowly, once more in that strangely calm tone, “and let him hold you. It seems to make him feel better.”

“Seems to?” Raph repeated, but he moved anyway. If letting Donnie hang onto him while he…he…did whatever it was he was about to do, then dangit he could hold him all he wanted.

Ignoring the pain still throbbing away in his shoulder, he carefully knelt before his brother, and shuffled up as close to him as he could get.

“It’s ok.” He tried to whisper, but the words only came out as an embarrassing whimper as Donnie ground his teeth and sobbed out another cry.

Raph cringed at the painful sound, wanting nothing more than to make it stop, show him everything would be alright, and so he did the only thing he could think of.

He slid his fingers gently along Donnie’s cheeks and cupped his brothers face in his hands. Why this stupid gesture felt so right with him he’d never really know, but like always it seemed to do the trick.

Donnie moved and latched onto him, tugging him closer with a whimpering grunt to bury his face in Raph’s plastron.

“Easy.” Raph heard April whisper, right before her fingers wrapped around his good wrist. “Do this.” She said gently, moving Raph’s hand over Donnie’s carapace in slow, long rubs. “And talk to him. It doesn’t have to be anything other than encouragement, but it seems to help calm him down.”

Suddenly Donnie’s whole body tensed, a strained cry forcing its way out of him as he bore down and squatted into the hole. Donatello’s grip around him tightened as he did, every inch of him trembling and shaking.

“It’s ok.” Raph whispered, trying to do exactly what April had told him. “I’m here, and you’re going to be ok D, I promise.”

His brother shuddered and twitched in his arms, his teeth grinding together as his muscles clenched, the painful sobs he was letting out, like claws against Raph’s heart.

“Easy.” He begged him, “Just try to relax bro, I’ve got you.”

Raphael had no clue where April was, if she had gotten up and walked away, stayed, or what. All he was focused on was his straining brother. That something inside of him was flickering again as Donnie grunted in pain, telling him to protect his brother, yet to be gentle with him, to soothe him…

“It’s guna be alright.” He whispered as Donnie cried out and pushed again, “You’re ok, just…”

Thunk.

Raph froze at the sound, every inch of him going numb as Donnie gasped in what seemed to be relief. 

Whatever it was, Donnie had pushed it out. Eyes widening at the realization, Raph slowly leaned over, swallowed, and looked between his younger brother’s legs.

A round object was sitting in the sand, slicked with a clear goo across its pearly white surface. It was without a doubt an egg, a great big ass egg that had just come out of his brother’s body.

Raph snapped back up, his grip tightening around his brother who seemed to be preparing to push again.

“Oh wow that’s an egg.” He squeaked, his voice embarrassingly high.

_‘Promise me you’ll try not to freak out...’_ He remembered Donnie asking him, and he had made that promise to him, a promise he planned on keeping.

“Raph?” he heard April call to him, still gentle, still amazingly calm despite the fact that there was now an egg. “Are you ok?”

Was he ok? Well, at the moment that was a hard question to answer. His brother laying eggs right in front of him was a lot to swallow and it would take him a moment or two to process and get past the shock. Would he be ok eventually? Yes! Of course he would, once he figured out what the hell was happening and if Donnie would be ok, and-Holy shell he was doing it again!!

Donnie cried out and pushed once more, grunting with the effort to pass the massive thing.

Closing his eyes, Raph took a deep breath, held it for a moment, and then glanced up to meet April’s gaze.

“Is he ok?” Raphael asked slowly.

“Yes.” Said April.

He nodded at her and looked back at his brother, his love, his mate, and gently brushed the back of Donatello’s neck and shoulders. “Then I will be.”

Raphael was fairly certain he heard April awe at him, when he heard something else; a grunt that wasn’t Donnie’s…a threat…

Narrowing his eyes Raph hunched over his Donnie as much as their bodies would allow without crushing him, and growled, a deep feral sound that even surprised him as it echoed back.

“Hey red!” called the voice of Casey Jones as he hauled himself up and over the ledge. “Why didn’t you tell me about Fishfaces mini him’s? They’re surprisingly cute for something that’s probably going to end up killing us one day.”

_‘Fishface? His mini what now?’_ thought Raph, his eyes fixed on his friend, though it didn’t stop him from growling.

“Casey, not now!” snapped April, and Raph felt her get up, a flicker of a breeze following as she darted past to meet her ill-timed boyfriend. “I’ll explain everything later just…”

Donnie let out another strangled cry against Raph’s plastron that snapped Casey’s eye on him in an instant, then pushed hard, a soft thunk following it as a second egg clicked down to join the other.

The war painted teen’s jaw dropped, his wide eyes glued on Donatello’s back end as April tried to push him back towards the ledge. 

“Holy…” gasped Casey, remaining rooted to the spot despite April’s insistence. “April, did he just, I mean, is that a fricking egg!?” 

Raphael’s growl deepened, tugging Casey’s gaze away and onto him, the teens eyes widening with fear now instead of shock as he recognized the promised threat of pain. 

“Leave.” Rumbled Raph, “Now.”

______________

Leo paced around the narrow tunnel, his good fist clenching and unclenching as he walked through the dark.

“Dude.” He heard Mikey hiss, “Another one’s comin!”

Darting into the shadows, Leo withdrew his sword and waited.

“Three.” Whispered, Mikey, “Two…One!”

On the final count Leo leapt out and swung at seemingly nothing, a fit of sparks flying out as his blade connected with something solid. 

In seconds that something sparked and spasmed into life as the Foot bot he had embedded his sword into flickered into view and died. 

Leo stood over it with a scowl and yanked his blade free. 

“Good thing Donnie made these T-trackers. We wouldn’t have been able to figure out the Foot bots were invisible without them.” He heard Mikey call softly, “Maybe we should keep one of the robots for Donnie to pull apart and tinker with when he’s...you know, better.”

Gripping his blade tighter, Leo growled and shook his head. “Why are we here!” he snapped, “It’s not safe, Donnie’s hurt and we should be at the lair waiting for Sensei to return not guarding the entrance to some cave because Raph is having a moment.”

“A, I’ll kill you if you don’t do what I say moment.” Mikey reminded him, “Donnie still smells good dude, can’t blame him, can’t change him, just work with him. That’s what you said.”

Leo snorted and sheathed his katana, eyeing the still twitching robot. “It’s not safe.” He repeated, “It’s not safe here at all. If Donnie’s hurt, then how can being here help him? I’ve never been here before, have you?” he glanced up at his brother, the faint shadow shaking its head no. “It doesn’t make sense.”

Ugh, he hated it, and he especially hated how useless he felt. He hadn’t been able to stop Slash, hadn’t been able to console Donnie or apparently convince him he was safe in their own home. He hadn’t been able to keep Donatello safe from the Shredder, couldn’t assist their father who was who knows where right now, hadn’t even been able to rescue Donnie properly, couldn’t drive the Shellraiser to safety and now he wasn’t able to do anything other than stand guard outside of some smelly old cave while April did shell knew what.

Something was wrong with Donatello, why couldn’t they ever just listen to him!

Donnie’s plastron was swollen, maybe internal bleeding, he was in obvious pain, and with every heart jerking cry he was just setting them all off more, especially Raph, and the worst of it all, Leo had no clue how to fix it or make any of it better!

He gritted his teeth and did his best not to start snarling like Raphael, but man was it hard!

A soft hand snaked gently around his fist, coaxing the ridged fingers open and apart to wrap it in its reassuring grip.

“Donnie’s not stupid.” He heard Mikey say, “He kept asking to be brought to a cave. He must’ve known something about this place that we don’t. Like maybe a hidden lab, or a secret spring that heals all wounds, or maybe a magic pill that will make whatever’s wrong with him go away, and he hid it here so I wouldn’t mess it up or eat it or something.”

Leo couldn’t help but chuckle, allowing his younger brother to tug him a little closer so he could bury his face in Leo’s shoulder. “You would eat it, wouldn’t you?” he asked.

He felt Mikey nod right before he giggled, “You bet I would brah, it’s my turtle power. I can eat anything!”

Chuckling a little, Leo felt himself relax ever so slightly, the close presence of his younger brother soothing.

“He’ll be ok dude.” Said Mikey gently, “Raph won’t let anything bad happen to him. Besides, I got the rope from my grappling hook. If things get bad, and we have to, we can totally tie Raph up and drag Donnie and April back to the lair. How’s that?”

Ah yes, Mikey always was the master of making bad moments just a little bit brighter.

“You’ll have to tie him up.” Grinned Leo, “Think you can handle that?”

“Psh, you know it!” said Mikey happily, “I got the both of you tied up remember? Or do I need to remind you~”

Slapping a wandering hand away Leo hissed, “Stop it. Not here, you insatiable horn ball.”

“Don’t know what that means bro~” hummed Mikey, and though Leo knew his little brother was simply teasing to lighten the mood and calm him, he couldn’t help but reprimand. 

“It means you’re never satisfied, now stop it.” He swatted both of Mikey’s hands away this time, “Now why don’t you put your hands to use and move this Foot bot out of here before…”

A flicker of light caught his eye, drawing his attention down the cave to where he could just make out the sounds of panting breath and quickened footsteps. 

“Who’s that?” he mumbled, more to himself then anything, but Mikey answered anyway.

“Human.” Said the youngest, “Sounds like…Casey maybe?”

As the light drew closer, Leo realized Mikey was right, but what he also realized was that Casey wasn’t running with his usual step. Something was off, something…frantic.

“Guys! Hey guys!” called Casey as he drew closer, far too loud for Leo’s liking.

“Casey, quiet.” He hissed through the dark, when the light flicked up and practically blinded him.

“Yeah, and watch where you’re pointing that thing.” Grunted Mikey indignantly, “We need our eyes dude!” 

The light instantly came off them, facing the floor to set a glow on the smooth rock around them and on the hockey players bewildered form. 

Wide eyes fixed on them, a desperate, almost wild look on the humans painted face that had Leo on edge in seconds.

“What is it?” snapped Leo, reaching out to steady the human. “What’s wrong?”

“Leo.” Said Casey, reaching out to grab Leo’s arm as though to check if he was really there, “I need you to check my pupils man. I think I got hit a lot harder than I thought out there, because either Donnie is a girl, or I just watched your brother lay a fricking egg.”

Leo blinked. His brain jumping in two different directions, one exasperation, the other concern. 

“Oh not you to.” He snapped, “Come here, let me check your eyes. You probably just have a concussion.” 

“That’s weird.” Said Mikey slowly, “Mondo was saying almost the same thing in the Shellraiser?”

“He’s not pregnant Mikey.” Sighed Leo, silently praying that seahorses wouldn’t get brought up, when Casey insisted.

“I’m serious!” he snapped, leaning in for Leo to get a better look, “Raph was growling at me and April was trying to shoo me away, when I saw Donnie push and out popped this big fricking egg!”

Finding no sign of a concussion, Leo waved him away and snapped, “Were boy’s Casey, boy’s don’t lay eggs. It must have just been, a trick of the light or something.” 

“Then he’s a girl!” insisted Casey, waving a thick gloved arm back in the direction he had come, “I went to deliver the message like Fishface wanted…”

“Wait, who?” snapped Leo in disbelief, but Casey just kept going.

“…Only to see your brother, Donatello, squatting in a hole and pushing out fricking turtle eggs!”

This time Leo felt Mikey’s fingers back on his good arm, giving him a gentle tug.

“Leo.” Murmured Mikey, “He was really big bro. You don’t think the Shredder...You know, did anything to him, right?”

Taking a deep breath, Leo turned to the youngest and smiled gently. “I’m going to go check on him.” He said, “Ok? If anything’s wrong, I’ll call you. But I’m sure he’s fine, if he was pushing out eggs, Raph would have called to tell us.”

“No way man!” said Casey, “Raph’s in super Cujo guard dog mode, he won’t let anyone but April near Donnie.”

Completely ignoring him now, Leo marched past the blubbering human who was still insisting that Donnie was laying eggs, off into the tunnel with his T-phone for light.

Yes, Donnie looked pregnant, but that was just some swelling, maybe a stomach injury or…or…Not eggs that was for sure. Donnie was a boy, he had a penis, is he was laying eggs then all of them would know. First of all, he would’ve said something, like, _hey guys, come look at this, holy shit I laid an egg._ And if the Shredder did something to him in the four hours he had Donnie then of course the genius would’ve said something about that as well, like maybe, _hey guys, help me, this is what the Shredder did_ , not come crawling out of the sewer begging to go to some cave without a word as to why. 

Not to mention, if Donnie was a girl then…then…

Leo froze, his steps faltering as something Slash said when Raph had first confronted him came to mind. 

“I’m not looking for your brother; I’m looking for the girl.”

The girl…He was looking for the scent of a girl, a female…

_‘Oh no.’_ he thought, a sudden urge to run kicking into his feet.

Eyes widening Leo began to race down the tunnel, his brain automatically bringing up things he had dismissed as coincidence long ago, _‘Slash has been tracking a female scent, and Donnie is the only one of us to give off a strange come fuck me scent twice a year that drives us all mad. He told Raph he was different, and he feels different down there. He vanishes twice a year, every year around the same time right after he smells good, and oh shell, please be wrong please be wrong! My brother would never lie to his family, would never hide something that would put his life at risk from us!’_

He reached a dead end, but found no one there, the light from his T-phone illuminating nothing but a worn down wall. Leo bit his lip and spun on the spot, double checking everything just in case he missed something important, when the echo of a wail reached his ears. 

Up, it was coming from up, and sure enough, when he shone the light along the wall to the ceiling, he found a lip, and the faintest glow of light coming from the edge of it.

_‘Of course.’_ He thought, grasping his T-phone between his teeth, _‘It’s Donnie, why would it be easy to get to.’_

Ignoring every twinge along his fractured carapace and ripple of discomfort through his arm, Leo began the unsteady climb. There were divots for him to dig his fingers into, each one seemingly made specifically for a three fingered hold. Only having one arm made it dangerous, but then again, so did leaving his imagination to fester. He had to be sure, had to see it for himself, and making it to the top was the only way to do that.

Bit by bit he climbed his way up the wall, until his finger snapped around the edge of the ledge. With a determined grunt, he used every bit of his strength to throw himself up, careful not to jostle or squash his already fractured arm.

An animalistic growl greeted him, one he knew all too well, but Raph, he was easy to handle, it was April he was worried about.

“Leo, no!” he heard April hiss as he spat out his T-phone and tugged himself the rest of the way up, “This isn’t an exhibition. Just go back and wait with Mikey.”

He went to snap back at her, only to stop as a pain filled grunt drew his attention up onto the scene before him.

Donnie was kneeling in a hole, squatting over a pile of three eggs ten times the size of a chickens, as he bore down and pushed, the very end of something white and glistening protruding from his…his…

Leo’s eyes widened, watching as his brother choked out a shaky sob and pushed one last time, slowly inching the egg out bit by bit, before it slipped free to click down with the others. 

He was laying eggs; Donatello was actually laying eggs.

April said something as Leo watched Donnie gasp, his mind numb with the shock of what he’d just watched.

“Is he ok?” he realized he was asking, his voice shaking about as much as Donnie was as the taller turtle eased his legs one by one away from the eggs.

Leo’s gaze traveled up to Raph’s, completely bypassing April as she crossed the little cave towards him.

Raph met his gaze, worried, protective, fearful, but nodded. “I think so.” He murmured, “April said he’s…” only to stop as Donnie suddenly slumped in his arms.

“April!” yelped Raph, catching their younger brother as he completely collapsed. April froze mid step and whisked around, but Leo was already darting towards them.

“Donnie!?” whispered Raph in the most panic stricken voice Leo had ever heard, and pulled their brother closer. He looked up at him as Leo knelt beside them, their gaze meeting. Leo could see the fear, the uncertainty, the plea for his lover to be ok.

Putting on a strong face, Leo held it and nodded encouragingly, before he reached out and pressed a finger against Donnie’s neck. “He has a pulse.” Said Leo, hiding his relief, “He’s fine, probably just passed out.”

“Guys.” Snapped, April, her voice raised and tense as though she’d called them before. 

When Leo looked up he found her gesturing to a bed, with blankets and pillows all made up and ready and everything.

_‘He’s done this before…’_ he couldn’t help but realize, his gaze drifting over the rest of the supplies.

Without a word, Leo helped Raph collect their limp brother’s limbs, his mind racing for answers he knew he wouldn’t get, at least not yet, and watched as Raph lifted Donatello and carried him over to the bed.

“I’ll…” Leo began, unable to help but glance down at the still slicked eggs sitting right beside him, the eggs that had come from his brother, the eggs that...that Donnie had made and then laid. He took a deep breath, trying to ignore the strange scent that hung heavy around him, and sighed, “I’ll go talk to Mikey,” he said as calmly as he could, “try and…and ease him into this. Then calm down Casey.”

He stood, giving the eggs one final glance, when he heard April call out his name. “Leo, are you ok?”

Leonardo hesitated for only a second, turning just enough to hold her gaze. “He’s my brother.” He said simply, “Why wouldn’t I be?”


	49. Ch. 49

April sighed and buried her face in her hands. She was exhausted, her head felt like it was going to explode, and her temper was at the point where she was ready to erupt on the next person who had the misfortune of saying the wrong thing.

What a mess this had been. Raph was freaked, worried, upset, scared, angry, protective, loving and hurt all in one red banded package. Leo was a mix of concern, discomfort, anger, confusion, worry, love and fear mushed together in a blue banded shell of unreadable emotions. Then there was Casey…Freaked, freaked, more freaked, with a hint of concern and confusion wrapped up in a ball full of freaked. She didn’t even want to know how things were going with Mikey…And then there was Donnie…

The big lovable mutant was terrified, every inch of him pulsating fear and self-loathing in palpable waves so strong they practically smacked her until he had passed out. Poor Donnie, he was so scared, and after everything that had happened she couldn’t really blame him. This was not how any of his family should’ve found out…

“April.” She heard a hoarse voice call.

Freeing her face from her fingers, April glanced over at Raph, still sitting on the makeshift bed with Donnie’s upper half wrapped in his strong arms. He hadn’t let go since he found them in the sewer, and she wasn’t sure if he would be able to even when Donnie was conscious.

“His plastron.” Raph murmured once April met his gaze, “it’s still doing that thing. There isn’t any more…You know, eggs right?”

She shook her head and leaned back against the cave wall. “Donnie said that Baxter Stockman was trying to force him to lay the eggs so he could take them. Donnie held them in and tried to escape instead, so they strapped him to a table and injected him with something called oxytocin, a drug to make his…well…” April trailed off and chewed at her lip, trying her best to figure out exactly how to phrase things without opening the door for more questions. “It makes his body want to push so the eggs will come out faster.” She decided to say, “He gave Donnie way too much, it’ll take a while for it to be out of his system.”

Raphael growled softly and scowled, a flash of hatred burning from him as he focused back down on the unconscious turtle in his arms. What rage he had quickly dwindled back to the sharp prickling of worry as he watched his brother, his hand coming up to gently brush Donatello’s forehead with perhaps, the most delicate and gentle touch she had ever seen Raph make. 

“He’ll be ok.” She said softly, “But it’s not safe here. Last time he was out cold for a few hours, moving him now would be the best idea before he wakes up and…”

“What happened to them?” asked Raph suddenly, his curiosity flickering as he met her gaze once more. “Last time, I mean.”

April hesitated, unsure what exactly it was he was referring to, when she noticed his eyes flicker over to the eggs before shifting back onto her.

“Oh, you mean the eggs.” She said, and without thinking she sighed sadly, “He smashed them.”

Alarm, fear, aggression, and disgust rippled off of him so fast it smacked her.

“He what?!” hissed Raphael, wide eyed and mortified, “But they’re his, I mean, how could he just smash his…his.”

Waving her arms to catch his attention she said quickly, “They’re empty! They’re always empty Raph, there’s never anything alive inside them. I asked the exact same question when I first found out, he showed them to me and proved there was nothing in them.”

She could feel as well as see him calming some, his gaze once more flicking back and forth between her and the little clutch of eggs.

“Could,” he began, swallowing uncomfortably before he cleared his throat and continued, “could you show me?” 

Could she show him…Hmm…if she wanted to lose her face then yes of course she could!

Against her better judgment she nodded to him and pulled herself to her feet. “Hang onto Donnie.” She warned, brushing the sand from her pants as she made her way over to the little lamp. “He’s super protective of them, and if he wakes up and sees me near them he will attack me, so don’t let go. Got it?”

Raph seemed surprised at that but nodded none the less. 

One flick and the lamp went out, casting the cave into a darkness so thick she couldn’t find her hand in front of her face.

“This is how Donnie did it last time.” She explained, tugging free her T-phone to light her way over to the small pile. “He had a pen light, but the T-phone will do.”

She stopped at the little pile and knelt beside it, her gaze flicking up onto Raphael and Donatello just to be sure the big guy was still out. After the last incident where Donnie grabbed her arm and growled like a demon from hell for simply heading in the eggs direction, there was no way on earth she was going to be caught touching them or moving them.

Gently she placed the light up against one of the creamy white shells and said softly, “See?” only to blink, and take a closer look.

Instead of the inside of the egg being a light golden yellow, it was orange, with bright red spider web veins creeping out from a tiny ball of red in the eggs center.

April froze, her hand slapping to her mouth as her eyes widened and heart jumped in her throat. They were alive.

“That doesn’t look very empty April.” She heard Raph say, but she was too busy checking the others to listen.

Holy crap they were growing, all four, each one with bright red veins blooming out from their center like a beautiful spider web. 

Carefully she lifted the phone away from the shells, her hand still covering her mouth, and couldn’t have been happier that she had listened to her gut, and began reading up on turtle eggs months ago.

Ignoring Raph’s curious calls, she grabbed the cooler and dumped the contents out, filling it partly with sand and what moss she could pry off the edges of the wall. After some digging through the rest of Donnie’s supplies, she was able to find an old pencil, and marked the top of the eggs without disturbing them. 

Raph remained silent as she worked, watching her with eagle eyes as she pressed four indents in the sand within the cooler, and then ever so carefully, lifted the eggs up one by one with her mind, and settled them in the indents.

Talk about nerve wracking...Not only did she have a loaded gun in the form of a sleeping turtle, capable of waking at any moment to launch itself across the cave and kill her, but it was also in the form of four precious eggs, growing with in them, her best friend’s children. No pressure…

Once the eggs were secured with a little bit more sand, she loosely closed the lid and once more used her mind to move it.

Without a word, Raphael pulled Donnie up onto his back, and followed.

Getting to the Shellraiser was the easy part, even with night giving way to dawn. Leo took charge the second he was able, slicing whatever Foot bot dared come near them, and happily led them all up the sandy slope to the vehicle. The hard part was remaining focused…

Mondo, or, Jason, almost died twice. Raph nearly abandoned Donatello to strangle the mutant boy when he made the mistake of asking to see the eggs, and then again when Mondo asked an innocent question of how to get back to the lair. 

Leo played referee, redirecting his brothers new found desire to rip apart the spotted gecko, by reminding him to focus on Donnie, while simultaneously keeping an eye out for any sign of enemies that may be following them.

Raph was in full protection mode, once more huddled in the back of the Shell Raiser with Donnie in his arms, refusing to let anyone or anything near his younger brother or the eggs.

Mikey however, was unsettling, his mind a whirling mix of emotions; confusion, aggression, discomfort, unease, terror, and worry. He was quiet to, far too quiet for it to ever be considered normal.

Then Casey…sweet, sweet, loud mouthed Casey, who was doing his best to remain quiet, couldn’t seem able to stop himself from glancing every now and then at Donatello’s back end.

Perhaps it was stubbornness that helped her hang onto the cooler and ignore the world around her, or maybe it was just her increased abilities from all the psychic training she was constantly putting herself through, but either way she did it, and managed to keep that heavy thing levitating perfectly still the entire ride back to the lair.

Metalhead greeted them, and to all of their delight so did Master Splinter, bandaged and bruised, but he was there, alive, and checking on them all the moment they stepped down the Shellraiser steps. 

He was asking questions, questions that April didn’t hear as she remained focused on her task, but from what she could tell, Leo was already at his father’s side, worried, pointing, and explaining what April could only assume were the events he had witnessed.  
Forcing herself to remain focused, she made her way towards the lab, Metalhead clunking right on her heels, and called behind her. “Bring him to his lab. Having the eggs be the first thing he sees when he wakes up will help keep him calm, he’s been through enough already, the less stress the better for us all.”

Without waiting to see if Raph would follow, she moved into the lab and gratefully set the cooler down atop Donnie’s desk beside one of his inventions. 

Her brain gave a painful throb as she released her hold on the container, reminding her of the migraine steadily brewing within her skull. She rubbed at her temple, a small groan escaping her lips. _‘What a night…’_

A tweeting sound sounded right beside her as Metalhead examined the cooler and then the invention. The yellow robot tilted its head for only a moment more, before it lifted a bulky hand and popped the lid on Donnie’s project.

Curiously she watched as the robot carefully moved a few things inside the box shaped contraption, before it turned its face back up to her and gestured to the eggs, and then at the weird box.

She raised an eyebrow at it, able to guess what it was Metalhead wanted, and took a closer look at the invention.

The outside looked like the shell of a small TV with buttons and knobs beside a little monitor on its front. The lid appeared to be metallic, a tiny solar battery system adhered to its middle with what appeared to be a light control and dimmer switch beside it. 

Once she peered inside it however, finding four little indents in soft dirt and moss with what looked like a heater and a place to hold water along its sides, she realized exactly what it was.

“It’s an incubator!” she exclaimed in relief, “Oh thank goodness he’s always prepared.” 

When another thought crept in and made her pause, her lips pursing. 

“Wait.” She mumbled, glancing from the incubator to Metalhead suspiciously, “Did he know this was going to happen?” 

Metalhead shook its head no, then once more gestured to the eggs and then the incubator. 

April frowned, surveying the robot for a moment before she popped the lid to the cooler, and focused. 

She’d have to ask Donatello about it later, confirm a few details and whack him upside the head for not having protected sex while growing eggs. For cripes sake, that was the number one rule of being a woman, close your legs or get protection!

One by one she carefully set the fragile eggs in the incubator, each one sliding perfectly into the indents Donatello had made.

Once they were set in place, Metalhead closed the lid and began pressing a few buttons, the machine starting up in moments with a steady hum.

She watched it for a moment, making sure they were safe, before she turned and glanced around to check if Raph had listened. He had. Donnie was laying just a few feet away behind her with Mikey kneeling at his side, watching as Raphael packed pillow after pillow around his tall brother in an absolutely adorable, nest.

“Awe~” she couldn’t help but sigh, her voice pulling Mikey’s worried blue eyes up on her.

He seemed to hesitate, looking back and forth between Donnie, Raph, and the incubator April had just placed the eggs in, before he made up his mind.

Still emanating confusion, fear, and concern, the youngest pulled himself to his feet, and slowly walked around his brothers up to her side.

“Are they in there now?” he asked quietly, nodding to the incubator.

She smiled at him and nodded, “Yes.”

“Ok. Then come on, let’s go find Leo, I know he wants to talk to you.”

Well, it could be worse. Mikey could’ve locked himself up in his room and refused to come out, started screaming about seahorses and asking absurd questions, or refuse to be in the same room as his older brother. If all he was going to do was be silent and ponder the events, then more power to him.

She started to walk away, her gaze drifting onto Raphael still carefully placing each pillow. “Shouldn’t we wait for…” she began, but Mikey shook his head.

“No.” he said, “It’s better to let him do his thing, he’ll call if Donnie wakes up, until then waiting for Raph to come out on his own is the safest option. Like Casey said, the dudes in super Cujo guard dog mode.”

Unable to stifle her giggle at the imagery, she followed after the younger turtle. “I think that’s all of you, and for good reason. After Slash…”

“You’re not working for the squirrelanoids right?” 

The question was so strange and random that it nearly had April pausing mid stride. “I’m sorry, what now?” she asked, and Mikey stopped, meeting her gaze with sincerity. 

“You took Donnie from us to help keep his secret, right?” asked Mikey, “Not to keep him from us?”

_‘Ah,’_ she thought, finally connecting the strange outburst of aggression she had witnessed from the usually happy go lucky turtle.

“I’m not working for the squirrelanoids.” She confirmed, “I just helped Donnie like he wanted me to, that’s all, I promise.”

He nodded, once more falling silent, and turned for the main door.

She followed him out, down the steps to find Master Splinter on the couch, a bandaged hand clutched to his side, Leonardo crossing the lair to bring him a cup of hot tea, with Casey plopped motionless in Raph’s beanbag.

As soon as she set foot out the lab door, all pairs of eyes snapped on her, and as they did, so did their emotions.

A steady wall of what felt like every emotion known to man and mutant slapped at her migraine and threatened to cleave her head in two.

She did _not_ want to do Donnie’s job for him, but from the look and feel from everyone in the room, that was exactly what she was about to do.

“April.” Said Master Splinter calmly, motioning for her to sit. “Donatello is home safe and sound, the fight, for now, is over and what’s done is done, I do believe it is time for an explanation.” 

She didn’t sit, at least not right away. She stayed lingering by the edge of the couch instead, watching Mikey take his seat with Leo while she rubbed at her temple, that if anything, felt a thousand times worse.

Sighing reluctantly, she murmured, “It’s not my place to tell. But a promise is a promise. So, where would you like me to start? There’s a lot...”

Leo cleared his throat, his voice soft yet firm, “Why don’t we start with what the heck just happened, and why you seem to know more about it than any of us; my brother’s family, and my mate’s lovers.”

Hurt, jealousy, indignation and dismay burned strongest from him, giving her a glimpse inside that head of his. 

Her heart gave a painful clench at the hurt poor Leo was feeling. He didn’t understand, none of them did.

A loud clank came from the lab, and when she turned she found Raph, eyes narrowed with the door shut behind him.

“What…” said Raphael, surprisingly calm despite the brewing mix of anger and fear within him, “The hell, just happened to him April? And you had better tell us everything this time!” 

She groaned and took a deep breath, closing her eyes for only a moment to ready herself for the waves of emotion that were about to rear up and slam into her again. 

“Alright.” She murmured, “In simple terms, Donnie’s a girl.”

Silence. Confusion, disbelief, and shock.

“He can’t be a girl April.” Snapped Raph, “We’ve all seen his penis.”

“I know.” She agreed, “And that’s because he changes back into a boy.”

More silence. 

This time Master Splinter tilted his head, his tired gaze lingering on her almost sadly. “April.” He said softly, “Explain.” 

He didn’t seem surprised, though she could sense it within him, something else seeping in around it…disappointment maybe?

She cleared her throat and took a step down onto the couch cushions beside Casey, conscious of all their eyes digging into her. “According to Donnie,” she began, “twice a year his hormones change, they switch him over from male to female, long enough for him to grow and lay the eggs, and once it’s done, he turns back to male.”

“For how long?” She heard Raph ask as she sat down, "That's been happening I mean."

“I think he said it’s been happening since puberty hit him, when he was thirteen.” 

Master Splinter closed his eyes, and reached a bandaged hand up to stroke at his beard. 

“B-but…” spluttered Leo, “Why hide it from us? I mean, were family, a team. We’re all we have, and he chose to confide in you and not us? Why?”

“First of all.” April sighed, her head beginning to throb even more from the intensity of Leo’s emotions, “You’re under the false impression that Donnie just came to me one day and decided to open up. Let me tell you, when I did talk to him, getting him to open up was like trying to pry a fresh box of Pizza from Mikey’s hands.”

Leo seemed to hesitate, his gaze flicking to their still silent Master before falling back on her, “But, then how, why did it seem…”

“Because I caught him.” She said over the flustered turtle, “Same as you, sorta. The day I called and said Donnie was ambushed while out collecting samples, and that he was hiding out with me until I could get him home safely, that’s when I found out. I was there when he had his eggs last fall, and I could tell then that he was going to try and avoid discussing whatever it was that I had witnessed, so I threatened to come find him if he didn’t meet up with me when Casey was off at his sister’s graduation…” 

Trailing off, April glanced at the floor, remembering just how afraid Donnie had actually been the day he came to talk. 

“He was terrified.” She said quietly, “So scared of me, of what I was going to do. He seemed convinced that I was about to attack him, and actually, if I remember correctly he asked if I was going to. Donnie, my best friend, was convinced that I was about to hurt him over something that I didn’t even understand. I thought maybe he was hiding the fact that he was actually a girl or something. But, then when he told me the truth of his _condition,_ and began explaining, I realized a very important thing.” 

She looked up and fixed each and every one of them with a serious gaze, and said, “He’s been treating himself like he’s diseased, which is why he calls it a, _condition_ , instead of what it really is. He was born this way, or maybe just mutated differently for some reason, but, he’s been so focused on finding a way to fix himself and discover why it happened, that he never gave himself the proper chance to come to terms and accept what was happening to him.” 

With a glance at Splinter, the big rat still quietly stroking his beard, and then all of them she added, “He’s afraid of himself, he believes full heartedly that he is a freak unworthy of breathing the same air as us, and that if any of you found out, that you were going to hurt him, be angry, throw him out, and even believes that you might even kill him over it.”

“What!?” snapped Raph and Leo together, the hurt, anger and shock rolling off of them once more. 

“How could he?”

“We would never, we love him!”

“That’s not fair!”

“Why would he ever…”

“Ya-me!” Snapped Master Splinter, his voice ringing clear throughout the lair, the two turtles falling silent out of instinct at their father’s order.

The old rat finally opened his eyes and looked up at April. “Please.” He said gently, “Explain, why my son feels he should fear his own family.”

Boy was she grateful her father was a psychiatrist. 

Taking a deep breath, April readied the explanation she had been preparing to throw at Donatello, and said, “Because he’s afraid of himself. Don’t you get it? He’s been telling himself that he is a freak, an abnormality, a diseased thing in need of curing for so many years that when he started testing the waters to see how you’d react, he saw any tiny flinch or twitch as a sign of rejection. He’s been doing this to himself, alone, for so many years that he was basically drilling it into himself that you were going to reject him, all because he’s been rejecting himself.”

Raph snorted and snapped, “I think we would know if Donnie tried to drop hints or…”

“Seahorses.” She snapped over him, and for the first time since Mikey sat on the couch, he moved and made a sound. It was just a simple flinch into the couch and a squeak, but it was enough to emphasize her point. 

Turning to Leo she said a bit gentler, “Gender changing frogs.” Satisfied only when she watched his eyes go huge.

“And Raph,” she murmured, “If I remember right he said he came to you with an article about hermaphrodites in turtles.”

She crossed her arms and leaned up against the cushions, watching as Leo and Raph exchanged mortified yet understanding looks.

“But…” murmured Leo, snapping his gaze back to April, “That’s not fair. He showed that thing to me years ago when Mikey was still having nightmares about the seahorses. All I did was ask him to put it away before Mikey saw. I didn’t know he was referring to himself.”

Her heart clenched as her point was proven, and sadly looked up at Raph, still standing ridged by the lab door.

“It was a dissected turtle.” He snapped, his eyes wide with alarm, “Of course I slammed the laptop closed and told him never to show that stuff to me again. It was dissected! I mean come on, we’ve all had nightmares about that stuff!”

Once more her point was proven, that Donnie was forcing himself to believe that the world was against him, simply because he was expecting it to be so. 

“And what…” murmured Splinter, drawing her eye to the hard to read gaze of her Sensei, “left him too afraid to seek comfort from his father?”

There were many times that she had been grateful for her gifts, and right now was certainly one of them. 

She could feel her Sensei’s pain, the hurt in his heart and burden of failure that emanated from not only him, but Raph and Leo. Mikey’s heart was still consumed with fear, his wide blue eyes glued on the floor as though the stone might give him answers. 

“He tried to fix himself.” Said April sadly, forcing herself to look away from Michelangelo and up onto Splinter, “He’s tried so hard to find a cure for the way he was born that by the time he came to you, and told you about Xever, our inside man, and his children he was helping, a single twitch was all it took for him to assume you were just as disgusted with him as he was with himself.” Her face fell, her shoulders sagging beneath the burden of feeling her families pain, and said quietly “If you had learned his secret sooner, maybe you could’ve helped him, but now…he’s so hurt. None of you can feel what I feel. The hatred towards himself, the denial, constant pain, self-loathing and fear swirling through him every time I try to talk to him, it just makes my heart break.”

Her heart clenched as though she could feel it now, all of the heartache and sorrow Donatello had burdened himself with. 

“He was so close to coming to you all. He was scared to tell you, but he was willing, after months of telling him how loved he was, how much you all cared for him, and now I can feel it, whatever Shredder did to him, whatever they said, he’s right back where he was; believing he’s an abomination.”

Splinter’s face hardened as Raph and Leo’s voices rang clear, “He’s not.” They said firmly, the fierceness in those words sending a smile to her face.

“It was a misunderstanding.” Growled Leo once more, “Mikey was having nightmares, I just didn’t want them to get worse. We love him, we all do.”

“Exactly.” Snapped Raph as well, “A misunderstanding. I didn’t know he was trying to hint at himself. I love him end of story, I don’t care what his body does, and I’ll tell him that to!”

That was exactly what she had hoped to hear, no…what she knew she would hear. She could feel their love for him, she always had. There was only one question now, one slight hiccup to the plan. How did Mikey, the turtle who’s worry, confusion, concern and fear was still swirling strong feel? 

April glanced uncertainly at the orange banded turtle, the youngest still sitting silently on the couch with his eyes on the floor. 

“Mikey?” she called hesitantly, silently praying he would be alright, “What about you?”

All at once it seemed like everyone was now eyeing the young turtle, Leonardo shifting in closer to grip his shoulder, while Raph simply crossed his arms and waited. Casey was stunningly silent, Master Splinter was sipping his tea with his worried gaze transfixed on his son, while she simply sat there, clutching the cushion beneath her like it was the only thing grounding her to the spot. 

Slowly Mikey lifted his head, meeting her gaze with a worried pair of baby blue eyes that swam with every emotion he was feeling.

“April.” He finally called softly, “Can I ask you a question?”

April nodded, hoping he wasn’t about to ask about the seahorses. “Of course.”

Mikey swallowed, seeming to struggle with himself as he worked up the courage to ask whatever it was he wanted to say. His emotions were still swirling, still confused, still worried, still concerned, before he took a deep breath, held her gaze, and clenched his hands into fists. 

“Am I a father?”


	50. Ch. 50

Loud. Everything was loud, to loud. It took him a moment, but he realized what it was, they were yelling, his brothers, sounding outraged and upset. There was no way he was taking any chances. 

How he managed to drag himself up out of the nest of pillows and blankets he’d awoken in, he wasn’t sure, adrenaline reserves maybe, but he did it. Every inch of him hurt, his head most of all as pain seared through it, but he managed to lock each door. 

Once the big, sliding metal door was locked tight, Donnie groaned and thunked back against the wall.

“Ungh, my head…” he moaned, the violent twitch shooting through his skull, enough to nearly put him on the floor. 

Thunking his head against the lab wall, Donnie closed his eyes and groaned long and loud, his mind nothing but mush as he listened to the faintest sounds of raised voices. 

Why exactly were his brothers fighting again? For some strange reason he couldn’t shake the feeling that it was because of him, but…wait…wasn’t he supposed to be in his cave?

His eyes snapped open, his heart seizing in his chest as he remembered exactly what had happened, who had been with him, and most importantly, what was missing.

_‘Where are the eggs?’_ throbbed his mind, _‘WHERE ARE MY EGGS!?’_

He gritted his teeth and shook himself, slowly reaching up to grip at the wall. 

Where exactly were his eggs? And why the hell was he in his lab and not his cave?

“My eggs…” he grunted, forcing himself upright, “Where are they? They, ungh, can’t be left…”

A clanking sound reached his ears, drawing his bleary gaze up towards the sound. It was Metalhead, closing the distance between them with a strange soft tweeting noise he’d never heard the robot make before.

“I need to find them.” He grunted, “Metalhead, I need to go back.”

The robot tweeted that same soft sound and reached out, gently coaxing Donnie’s arms away from the wall and down around his short neck.

“Please.” He murmured as Metalhead began to lead him back to the pile of pillows. “You don’t understand…” 

Huffing and puffing he fell silent, moving only because the small turtle refused to pause. 

_‘They need you.’_ Throbbed the little voice that gnawed at the back of his skull. _‘You need to get to them, you need to find them!’_

The robot stopped only when they reached his desk, the surprisingly gentle metal hands guiding Donatello’s down to the table for him to lean on. 

That’s when he smelled it, his cave, he could smell the sand and sea liken from the deepest parts of his laying ground. 

His head snapped up, searching for the source, and found a cooler and then the incubator he had built. The scent was coming from the cooler, but the incubator, it was on and running, set perfectly as though he had set it up himself for his clutch.

He pulled himself forward with shaking arms, pressing the monitor on the front to bring up the few simple commands he had installed. The screen flickered for a moment, before springing to life, giving him a full view of four large eggs, sitting perfectly and safely inside.

For a moment his body tingled with relief, the joy of seeing them unbroken and untouched washing over him like a wave. Then reality came forward, smacking the feelings away with a horrible realization, they could be duds… But what if they weren’t duds? What if he was a…a…parent? He’d be a mother whether he wanted to be or not. He’d have given birth to life, to four growing baby turtles that would hatch and need to be cared for. What the hell would he tell his brothers? Then after they found out, what would his brothers do to him, or worse, to them?

He licked his impossibly dry lips, his hands shaking even more, and slowly pressed one last button. 

The screen went black, and then…

Four small lights flickered on beneath the eggs, softly lighting the inside of each one to give him a perfect view.

Not white, not yellow, but red and gold. The two most beautiful colors he had ever seen were shining back at him, showing strong veins and rich yolks. His eggs were growing; his _babies_ were alive.

His heart soared, his gaze softening at the sight of the…his children. It was amazing to see it, a spider web of life growing within them, something he had created and brought into this world.

“Awe crap.” He murmured, despite the coo that rose in his throat at the sight of them. The lights flickered off, bringing back the incubators monitor of temperature and humidity. “They’re alive. Is it bad that I have mixed feelings about that? I think it is.” 

With his gaze still locked on the incubator screen, he smiled and whispered, “Doesn’t matter now though, because from this day forward, you’re mine.”

How the hell was he going to explain this? How the hell was he going to raise four baby turtles, quite possibly on his own? And who the hell had touched his eggs!? 

He eyed the cooler suspiciously, a faint growl rumbling from his throat as he caught the sweet scent he associated only with April O’Neil. 

_‘How dare she.’_ He thought indignantly, _‘Touching my eggs, what nerve.’_ Only to stop, and shake the silly words from his head.

April had done right by him, quite possibly even saved their lives by fighting off his brothers, Casey, that stupid Gecko, and all for no other reason than loyalty and love for him. 

His brain continued to twinge as he looked groggily back at the incubator. They were alive, and that was all that mattered; for the moment anyway. Right now he was more than exhausted, barely able to form proper thoughts let alone reactions, the horror of what he’d allowed his body to do, and the consequences could come later. Right now he needed to focus on what was important; what his brothers were saying, how angry they were, and what they planned to do with him...the freak.

He closed his eyes and slowly sank to the floor, his exhausted muscles gladly giving way. What was he going to do now? Raph had been there, Raph had seen, he knew, they all knew and there was no way to explain it away this time. The Shredder would be after him, Xever, Lucas and Ade would be needing his help, and dammit April had touched his eggs! 

Now his brothers were yelling, yelling about him and how he had lied to them, tricked them into bedding with such a…disgusting creature.

Groaning, Donnie reached out, ready to pull himself to his feet again, when a metallic hand wrapped around his wrist in a gentle grip, and helped ease him upright. 

“Thank you Metalhead.” He whispered, every inch of him throbbing in protest. “I’m so glad I, ungh, built you.”

The robot seemed to tweet appreciatively as he slowly helped Donnie back to the pillow and blanket nest, but Donnie, he didn’t want to lay down. 

“No, take me to the door. I, I, ahh-crap…” he hissed as yet another throb sliced through his temple, “Just bring me to the dang door. I want to hear what I’m up against.”

Metalhead seemed to understand, for as they neared the pile of pillows he didn’t pause or try to force Donnie to rest, all the little robot did instead was snatch a plump pillow from the nest and continue to walk him across the lab.

Gentle as could be, the yellow metal turtle plopped down the pillow and helped ease Donatello down once they reached the massive front doors to his lab.

With the soundproofing he’d installed so many years ago, Donatello couldn’t hear a sound until he was right near the door. They were still talking, though not as loud as before. His brothers sounded subdued, further away than the last time he had heard them.

“Well.” He murmured, thunking his aching head back against the doors frame, “That’s my luck I guess. If they’re going to plot their revenge, they wouldn’t do it where I could hear it.” 

Metalhead gave him a tweet and began to clunk away, back in the direction of the desk and his…his…

A sudden urge to launch at his little friend ripped through him, so strong it nearly sent him to his feet. 

_‘No, stop it.’_ He scolded himself, shaking the urges away, _‘Stupid uterus, shut up already, I built Metalhead, he’s my creation, he won’t hurt them.’_

“Leave them.” He heard himself call anyway, his lips moving seemingly on their own. It was fascinating. 

“Hu.” He ended up mumbling, reaching up a shaking hand to touch his lips, “They’ve never been alive before. Maybe that’s why I’m so…”

The door beside him suddenly shook, a slight rattle that meant someone was trying to come in, only to find the doors locked.

He froze, every inch of his battered body going ridged.

“Donatello?”

The sound of his father’s voice seeping through the door made his blood run cold. He wanted to flinch and scurry away, put as much distance between the door and him as possible, but something made him remain still, a strange protective feeling that urged him to guard.

“Hai, Sensei.” He choked out, for some reason wanting his father to know he was there, right there between him, and his eggs.

“May I come in?” asked Splinter, and the urge to guard his clutch grew stronger.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I…” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. He stopped and cleared his throat, every bit of him shaking as he closed his eyes and forced out, “No.”

Fully expecting his father to demand he open the door, he clenched his eyes shut tighter and stiffened. 

What would he do if his father did make that demand? He’d already told Splinter no once before, closed the door in his face and everything. Now Sensei knew, he had to, there was no way his brothers would’ve remained silent. He’d be furious with him, wanting answers, and if Donnie refused…Well, at least he knew his father would never hurt an innocent. His babies would be safe.

“May I ask why?”

_‘Oh God, here it comes.’_ Donnie thought, swallowing hard.

“I...” he tried to speak, but his voice failed him, dying in his throat as his brain and body throbbed.

_‘He’s not safe.’_ Whispered the voice, _‘None of them are safe. Keep them away, KEEP THEM AWAY!’_

He cringed, giving himself a rough shake before resting back against the door frame. “I don’t want…” he managed to force out, “I just… they’ll get hurt…please understand, I’m sorry.” 

Shell how he hated sounding like a terrified child…

“My son.” He heard his father call gently, “You have always relied too heavily on your mind, and never enough on your body. If it is telling you to do something, have faith in it, and flow with your instincts, not against them.”

Donnie blinked, absorbing what his father had just told him, when he began to speak again.

“You do not need to talk to me, or open the door, all I ask, my son, is that you listen to what I have to say.”

Donatello hesitated, his fear coming up to clutch at his heart and beg him to leave the door, spare himself the pain of hearing his father’s repulsion; but he had to hear it, had to know what it was he would be facing.

“Hai.” He forced himself to say, staying rooted to the spot as he pulled his aching arms and legs in closer, when he heard his father sigh. 

“When you were thirteen,” He began, “you became ill. Your brothers began to fight one another to the point of bloodshed, and I had a choice to make. I could’ve stayed at your bedside, or I could’ve tended to your brothers.”

Donnie couldn’t help but chuckle softly at the memory. Food poisoning, appendicitis, and ruptured bowels. Those were the three things he had been convinced he may be dying from.

“I chose wrong.” He heard his father say gently, “When you told me you would be alright, when I took your brothers out to work on their training in the tunnels, instead of remaining at your side, I made a mistake. Then to add to my errors, you came to me the next evening, and asked me a question. Did boy turtles lay eggs? You asked, and once more I found myself with a choice. Leonardo and Raphael had decided to quarrel, their argument growing in volume and threat. I could’ve stopped and asked myself, why is my intelligent son asking me a question he should very well know? Instead, I allowed my attention to drift to your brothers, and the answer I gave you was not the answer you needed to hear. I told you, that of course boys did not lay eggs, and then walked away. I made a terrible mistake, and for that my son, I am sorry.”

Blinking, Donnie tilted his head and curiously studied the door. He remembered what happened on the day in question like it was yesterday, that awful, confusing day that started the beginning of his twice a year egg cycle. 

“I never should have left you, should never had brushed your question aside. If I had stayed, had thought more about it, maybe I could have prevented your fear.”

“My fear?” Donnie repeated quietly. This was not exactly what he had expected, but then again, the sternness could come at any moment.

Splinter grew quiet, far too quiet for Donnie’s liking. Self-consciously he wrapped his arms up close to his chest, and waited for the worst. It would come, he knew it would, it was only a matter of time.

“My son,” Said Splinter firmly, the stiffness in his tone confirming his fears, “should not…”

_‘There it is,’_ thought Donatello, clenching his eyes shut as he prepared himself for the rage and disgust, _‘it’s coming!’_

“…be afraid of his father.” 

Donnie’s eyes snapped open in surprise, his gaze locking on the door where he knew his father was sitting. 

“I have failed you my son,” Continued Splinter, and for a moment Donatello was sure he heard his father’s voice crack. “as your Sensei, and as your father. For you should never have felt the need to hide yourself as you have, especially not from your family, not when we could have helped you.”

Completely stunned, Donnie stared at the door, attempting to process what he was hearing. “N-no…” he finally murmured, beginning to understand, “You never failed me Sensei, there was nothing you could do to stop it, or cure it…I’ve tried.”

“Stop? Cure?” murmured his father, “No. I wish I could have been there to show you, and to tell you, how much I love you. To prove to you in that moment that no matter what happened I would never abandon you, throw you away, or reject you over something that is far beyond your control. Something that you have no need to hide, or be ashamed of.”

Every inch of his exhausted body froze, his eyes widening in disbelief at his father’s words.

“N-no.” he choked out of reflex, “What happens to me, it’s not normal. I’m a freak, a monster, a, a…abomination.” 

“Now those do not sound like words my son would use, more like words of the Shredder and his men, am I wrong?”

Donnie opened his mouth to speak, only to feel his throat constrict.

_Vile creature._

_Abomination._

_Monster._

_It…_

He closed his eyes tight and pulled his arms and legs in as close as he could without withdrawing into his shell, fighting not to cry as flashes of the disgust, torture and mental torment he had endured only a few hours ago, flickered across his memory. 

“Yes.” He finally sobbed, the tears spilling free to slide down his cheeks despite his efforts, “B-but it’s true. They were right, I am an, it. I’m not a boy, not a girl, I’m a thing trapped in between.” Taking in a shaky breath he shivered and gasped, “I tried to fix it, I tried to make a cure, but I can’t. I’m so sorry father, please forgive me.”

He thunked his head against the door and simply cried there, wishing he could feel his father’s fur instead of the icy sting of the door between them.

“You, are my son, Donatello.” He heard his father say, “A strong, brave young ninja who is loved by everyone in his family. The Shredder speaks only from a mouth filled with lies, meant to corrupt the hearts and minds of those who listen. Even as I battled him he tried to tell me what he felt you were. But I did not listen, I did not care, and though I wish I had been able to end him and the suffering he continues to inflict, he escaped. You are whatever you wish to be my son, not what others tell you, you are.”

“But, Raph, he saw, he was there and was watching” Donnie hiccupped, “and Leo, Mikey, they…”

“They love you.” Interrupted his father, “They do not care about your body or what it does, they only care about you. They love you more then you or I could ever know. They would walk through fire if they thought doing so would make you happy. You have nothing to ever be ashamed of, to be afraid of, or to be concerned about, not now and not ever. You are exactly as you were meant to be.”

Letting out a soft sob, Donnie forced open his eyes, focusing on nothing, and thought of his brothers, his lovers. Did they truly love him as much as his father was saying? If so, then why were they yelling?

“I heard s-shouting.” He murmured, wiping some of the tears from his cheeks, “They sounded upset.”

“Yes.” Said his father softly, “And, no. They were mad with themselves, upset that you didn’t trust them, that you felt the need to hide yourself from them when all they’ve ever wanted was to be with you. So of course you heard shouting, besides, I do not believe Raphael knows how to have a proper conversation without raising his voice at least once.” 

Unable to help it, Donnie chuckled a little and nodded. “Ok.” He said shakily, very slowly calming down as he grasped at any belief that his brothers would still love him, “I’ll give you that one.” 

“Your brothers love you.” He heard his father repeat, “And when you are ready, they will tell you themselves, but only when you are comfortable. When you decide it is time, we will all be here for you, willing to listen, accept, and love you as we always have.”

“Thank you, Sensei.” Said Donatello gratefully, just loud enough for his voice to reach through the metal. 

“Now.” His father hummed, “With that out of the way, are you hurt?”

Donnie shook his head even though he knew his father couldn’t see him. “I always hurt, you know…after.” he admitted reluctantly, “But apart from that, I’ll be alright.”

“Very good.” Master Splinter said gently, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must go see to your brothers. We must discuss the Shredder, and everything that has transpired. If you need anything Donatello, do not hesitate to call for me. I will respect your space, as well as your wishes.”

Donnie didn’t say a word as he listened to his father stand and walk away down the steps, didn’t dare breathe or even blink.

His father had accepted him, completely and fully. Yes, there was always the possibility that it was a lie or perhaps a forced speech by April, but the sincerity, the sadness, the love that emanated through a metal door to him was more than he had ever dreamed to hear.

Sensei hadn’t yelled at him, hadn’t even raised his voice.

A faint smile cracked his lips, as he slowly looked up at the door handle and lock. “Everyone has baggage.” He murmured, and slowly reached up to grasp the lock. What he wanted to do was find his brothers, curl up against Raphael’s chest and be buried beneath a sleeping pile of warm turtle limbs as they proved their father right.

His hand however paused mid reach, a tingling sense of worry creeping up his spine as it did.

_‘It’s dangerous.’_ Whispered the little voice in the back of his mind, _‘You can’t trust them, the eggs won’t be safe.’_

What felt like claws, dug into his brain, forcing his hand to his temple as he hissed in pain. 

“Stop it.” He murmured to himself, “They would never hurt an innocent.”

_‘Words can be lies.’_ Throbbed his mind, _‘Don’t trust them, keep the eggs safe, keep them protected.’_

A tweeting sound pulled his eye, drawing it up and onto Metalhead who had returned with a mug in hand.

The robot held it out when he saw his creator was watching, but Donnie just smiled and waved it away. “I’m fine.” He promised, “Just help me back up. I think I’m going to sleep for a while before I gather the courage to face my family.”

Metalhead tweeted happily and reached out his free hand, helping Donnie stand as well as giving him something to lean against. 

“Did you hear any of that?” he asked happily, every muscle and bone in his body protesting his movement’s as he dragged himself upright. "Sensei still loves me, and he said so did my brothers."

Metalhead shook his head, and pointed over at Donnie’s desk.

“Ah,” murmured Donatello as they began to walk, “keeping my eggs safe?”

The robot nodded and once more offered him the mug. It appeared to be water, no doubt from the algae pools, with something that looked like a giant horse pill sitting at the bottom.

“Vitamins?” he mumbled, and Metalhead nodded.

Donnie couldn’t help but sigh, forcing his metal companion to stop so he could take the mug. 

“Thank you.” He murmured, about to take a sip, when he heard what sounded like Raph, snarling from somewhere in the lair, his voice growing louder and louder until Donatello could just make out what he was yelling.

“I won’t Let Donnie, I love him, and…eggs would change him!” he thought he heard Raph say, missing some of it as he strained to hear, “I’ll make sure that never happens.” Continued Raph, “If anyone is going to smash those eggs, it’ll be me. Not you, not Mikey, me!”

His heart dropped as terror seized it, a strangled gasp escaping him as his mug slipped free to smash along the concrete, and scrambled to put distance between the door and him.

_‘I told you!’_ whispered the voice, the claws at his head matching the ones around his heart as he dragged his battered body towards the incubator. _‘They’ll kill them. They don’t want them; they just want you.’_

“Oh God.” Gasped Donnie, his eyes wide with alarm and arms shaking as he hit the desk, quickly fumbling with the incubators monitor just to make sure they were still really there.

_‘It’s not safe.’_ Continued the voice, _‘They will kill them. You need to hide them, to take them away. You need, to leave.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah eves dropping. Not exactly the safest way to gather information, for you never know if your hearing it all, or are hearing it all correctly.   
> You'll find out what if Donnie heard right in the next chapter ;)


	51. Ch. 51

“Am I a father?”

The whole room fell silent, not a soul dared even move as everyone absorbed Mikey’s question.

Normally April would’ve answered right away, but the wave of alarm, panic, bewilderment and fear that suddenly seemed to burst from both Raph and Leo, had her hesitating. 

Leonardo was ridged, his hand still clasped to Mikey’s shoulder as though the youngest were suddenly keeping him upright, with his dark blue eyes as wide as saucers. 

Raph had gone pale, his eyes growing huge, right before he sank to his knees.

“Oh shit.” Murmured Raphael, finally breaking the silence, “Eggs turn into babies. Holy shell I’m a father.”

Unable to help it, April raised an eyebrow, stunned and a bit irritated that they seemed to just now be grasping the concept.

“Wow.” She heard Casey mumble, finally breaking his amazing silence as well, “My mutant turtle friends just knocked up their brother, who gave birth to eggs and will now be a mom slash dad. This is total Jerry Springer shit right here yo.” 

“Casey.” She hissed under her breath without even looking at him, “Not now unless you want to die, and it won’t be them who kills you.”

“Seriously?” she heard Mikey say, and when she looked back and focused in on him, she found the young turtle glancing between his two stunned brothers. “Wait…Then what were you guys freaking out about?”

Aprils eyes widened as she felt Mikey’s confusion turn to genuine curiosity. 

“Mikey,” she called curiously, “you aren’t bothered at all by Donnie…you know, laying eggs?”

Mikey however just shook his head. “No?” he said incredulously, “The dude has super powers. He makes his own lube, can have two orgasms, built his own super cars, has a robot sidekick, and even built a way to fly, _and_ defeated Tigerclaw with a sonic scream that he claims was made from a dog whistle, ha!” Mikey laughed and crossed his arms, sitting up straighter with a proud look on his face, “I discovered his super powers way before today, and this just confirms it. Donnie is just like SheZow.”

“So…” murmured April, completely stunned, “This entire time, you’ve been quiet because of the eggs, not because Donnie laid them? You know…Like Seahorses do?”

The orange banded turtle shuddered at the mention of the sea creatures. “Bleck!” he spat, “Come on April, stop mentioning those freaky things. Donnie’s a turtle, not even close to those weird little sea squirrels.”

“Sea squirrel…” she repeated slowly, and Mikey nodded. 

“Well yeah!” mumbled Mikey, “They live in sea trees, have long tails and weird little faces, plus they have babies through their…” he gestured down towards his crotch, “They’re all kinds of wrong! Donnie’s just a super hero who doesn’t want his secret exposed, seriously I figured this out like way long ago.”

Suddenly Mikey froze, his eyes widening, and turned to glance quickly between his brothers. “Hold up, you guys seriously weren’t freaking out because we might be dads? Dude. That’s like, the only thing I’ve been able to think about since I learned Donnie had them!”

“Eggs turn into babies.” Mumbled Leo, still clutching to Mikey’s shoulder, “Donnie just, and we…” still wide eyed and emanating shock, Leo turned to his Sensei, seeming to search for any form of guidance. “Master Splinter, I think I’m a father.”

The old rat turned to him, looking warn and tired, but smiled all the same. “A gift in a dark time.” He said softly, before he set down his cup and slowly rose to his feet. “Come Raphael, take my seat, sit with your brothers.”

Raph however didn’t seem interested in moving, his breath coming quick and choppy. “Those are my…Donnie and I, we made kids!” gasped Raph, “And the Shredder was going to, he wanted to…” he swayed a little and gripped at the ground, every inch of him beginning to shake, “I don’t feel good…”

Instantly April was on her feet and yanking herself over the couch as swirling waves of shock, horror and disgust rippled off of the paling turtle. Master Splinter rushed past her, reaching him first, and to her surprise, Casey’s hand appeared on her shoulder, yanking her to a halt. 

“Hold up red, I got this.” He said rather softly, a strange calm yet understanding sense of duty emanating from him that she had never felt before. Before she could say or ask a word, he pushed past her, straight up to Raph’s side.

“Come on dude.” He said, grabbing onto Raph’s arm to help Master Splinter hoist the big turtle to his feet.

“I didn’t think.” Mumbled Raph, clinging more to his father then anything, “Turtle eggs grow, and then hatch into babies, and Shredder was guna…guna, to my…”

April stepped back out of the way as they led the tortured turtle to the couch. 

Mikey was hanging onto Leo who looked about ready to pass out or puke, his emotions so swirled together that it made even April queasy. 

“No one was going to harm your children, or your brother.” Murmured Master Splinter as he and Casey eased Raphael down beside Mikey and Leo, “As I said before, I will not allow Saki to bring harm to this family.”

“Come’er bro.” said Mikey, reaching out to pull Raph into a hug with Leo. “You guys seriously need some Mikey love. I can’t believe you were freaking over Donnie, instead of over becoming dad’s; I think that’s way scarier!” 

“I can’t believe I didn’t realize…” murmured Leo, when his gaze suddenly darkened and his face hardened into a look she had only seen once before on the eldest face. “Tell me you killed him.” Leo growled up at his father, “Tell me the Shredder is dead and we won’t have to worry about that bastard going after this family again.”

April slowly sat down on the couch cushion, watching as Leo, Mikey, and Raph all turn to look up at their father expectantly.

Sadness, unease, and discomfort seeped from their father as he sighed and closed his eyes. “The Shredder has been crippled, both in pride, and in power.” Said Splinter slowly, “His lair has been destroyed, Rockwell was able to erase his control over the robots, leaving them to wander aimlessly without command, and Leatherhead was able to wound Tigerclaw. The Shredder and I fought, long and hard, however, as I prepared to deliver a final blow, Tigerclaw was able to throw Leatherhead off, intercept my attack, and flee with the Shredder over his shoulder. Oroku Saki is wounded, his men taken from his control, his home, gone. It will take the Shredder quite some time to recover from this, however…”

“He’s still alive.” Said Leo quietly, “He’s still going to hunt us, and…them.”

Uncertainty, anger, and fear swirled strongest from Leo. 

April closed her eyes and rubbed at her still throbbing temple. Explaining to them about Donnie was one thing, having to sit there and feel the shock of them realizing they were going to be fathers was another…It felt like her brain was about to explode.

“We will always be hunted Leonardo.” She heard Master Splinter say, “Even when I raised you, I kept you out of sight for that soul reason. This is an understanding you must grasp if you are to assume the role of leader, brother, and now for the three of you, father.”

Someone somewhere made an audible gulp, and dammit, if someone didn’t make a declaration that they would care and love whatever hatched out of those eggs she was going to smack them with the first hard object she could find.

“I will be in with Donatello,” she heard Master Splinter continue, “waiting for him to wake, once he is up, I will call for you. Until then, I think it would be best, to contemplate this new responsibility, and how you will plan to go about handling it. We will discuss the Shredder later.”

“But…” started Mikey, only to be cut off by his father.

“I will always help you, guide you, and continue to protect this family. However, your actions, as unexpected as they were, have brought about a change in this family that needs addressing. You must search within yourselves, decide what it is you wish to be to these potential lives, and how you plan on welcoming them into the world.”

“Hai Sensei.” She heard all three of them say, and from the sounds of the light padding across the concrete, Splinter had turned and walked away.

_‘At least you said it and not me.’ _Thought April, still rubbing at her forehead, _‘I’d probably just get growled at again or threatened or…’___

__“Well, do you guys even want, _them_? Because it kinda sounds like yeah don’t.” _ _

__Her eyes snapped open at the sound of Casey’s voice, instant worry for his safety and remaining teeth, rushing through her._ _

__“Casey.” She hissed, but to her dismay, her painted up boyfriend simply waved her off and plopped himself down on the couch adjacent to the boys._ _

__“It’s all right red,” he insisted, “I speak first time dad, my old pal Nick had a scare way back, and I had to hold him up through it. Kinda became an expert at this.”_ _

__Having a hard time believing that, April glanced worriedly at the suddenly tense turtles, then back at her boyfriend._ _

__“What kind of question is that?” Demanded Leo quietly._ _

__“A good one.” Casey repeated, lounging back into the cushions with his legs outstretched. “Because you still haven’t answered it.”_ _

__To April’s surprise, Leo’s eyes snapped out of the bitter glare and seemed to soften into uncertainty._ _

__“Mine.” Grunted Raph, still wrapped under one of Mikey’s arms, “Don’t care if I suck at it or not, Donnie’s mine and so are they whether you guys want to be there dads or if I’m doing it alone. They came out of him, so they’re apart of me.”_ _

__Leo cleared his throat and said defensively, “It’s not that I don’t want to. It’s just that I, well, I just never thought…”_ _

__Casey snickered, drawing their eye. “Le’me guess.” He said, “You wrote off the idea of kids ages ago and now are to stunned at discovering you can actually have little mini you’s that you have to sort through the shock to figure out how you feel first, am I right?”_ _

__“No.” said Raph, while Leo and Mikey simply nodded._ _

__“Well,” Casey said, pointing at each of them, “how about this. Tell me right now how the three of you are feeling.”_ _

__“Worried.” Murmured Raph almost instantly, “Shredder came after Donnie for a reason. He knew Donnie was carrying the eggs and wanted them. That sick bastard wanted to do something to my future children. What’s guna stop him from coming after Donnie and them again?”_ _

__“There’s that.” Leo agreed, his voice cracking in that odd way it always did when he was about to say something someone wasn’t going to agree with, “Which is why I’m concerned. The Shredder wont rest until either we or he is dead. We could barely stay out of his grasp before, and now he will have four innocent lives to use against us, to bait us in, or to torture simply to get back at us. How am I supposed to protect, or trust four new lives to go out into a world filled with bad and evil people?”_ _

__He sighed and leaned back into the couch with Mikey’s arm still wrapped around him, his face falling into a desperate almost terrified look._ _

__“I couldn’t even tell when Donnie was sneaking out.” Leo murmured, “I couldn’t keep Slash away from him, couldn’t keep him from the Shredder, or say the right fricking thing to keep his head on straight. If all of this has been happening behind my back, without my knowledge, how the heck am I supposed to raise four kids?”_ _

__“Uh yeah, and then there’s the fact that we _are_ kids.” Added Mikey, “I mean, I think Donnie’s the only one smart enough to actually raise them without breaking them, or poisoning them, or hurting them, or messing them up, or feeding them the wrong thing. Seriously, they’re eggs that will hatch into babies we made, like, with Donnie. I can’t just say woops and walk away if I break it!” _ _

__Mikey’s baby blue eyes grew huge, his lip quivering into a pout. “Then what if they hate me!? What if I’m not cool like Sensei and I screw up so bad that they never want to speak to me again or live in the same space as me! I don’t think I can handle that kind of rejection.”_ _

__They were talking about feelings…_ _

__Stunned, April glanced at Casey, watching as her boyfriend bobbed his head in understanding. He had accepted the turtle’s relationship with one another without batting an eye, his freak out over Donnie had lasted an hour before he seemed to accept it completely, and now he was leaning back in the couch like some kind of magical shrink… Maybe he did hit his head during battle, or maybe he didn’t, one thing was for sure, she knew there was a reason why she loved that goofy painted up bone head._ _

__“Yeah, ok.” Said Casey simply, “So, then answer me this, do you actually want the kids to hatch?”_ _

__All three sets of eyes snapped on Casey so fast April couldn’t tell if they were about to lunge or not._ _

__“What the heck kinda question is that!?” snarled Raph._ _

__“Of course we do!” snapped Leo._ _

__“Will they still be able to hate me if they don’t hatch?” asked Mikey, and a sense of seriousness began to emanate from Casey._ _

__Her boyfriend’s face hardened. “Those eggs don’t hatch, that means they died Mikey.”_ _

__Mikey’s eyes grew bigger. “They aren’t guna die, right? Guys?” he glanced at his brothers who immediately smiled encouragingly._ _

__“Of course not.” Said Leo gently, and Raph nodded in agreement._ _

__“They’re not going to die Mikey, don’t worry.”_ _

__Casey however must’ve had a death wish, for his next words sent April’s heart plummeting for his safety._ _

__“They very well could die yo, and that’s something you guys need to understand and swallow right now. Babies die, mothers die, sometimes the babies make it into this world and then they live only a few days before dying. It sucks, but it could happen.”_ _

__Raph’s green eyes snapped onto him like daggers as Mikey whimpered and cringed into Leo for comfort._ _

__“They won’t die Jones.” Snarled Raphael, “Though you might if you keep talking about it! Why the hell would you even say that?”_ _

__Casey leaned up and fixed Raph with a serious stare. “Because,” he said calmly, “You don’t even know if Donnie wants them yet.”_ _

__Silence fell, the only sounds a soft murmur coming from behind them by the lab._ _

__“Of course Donnie wants them.” Growled Raph after a moment._ _

__“And if he doesn’t, we do, so why would it matter?” added Leo._ _

__Casey however just shook his head. “It doesn’t work like that.” He said, “It’s her body, her choice.”_ _

__“Donnie’s a boy.” Hissed April, but just like before Casey just waved her off._ _

__“Donnie’s never wanted this.” Continued Casey like April hadn’t said a word, “Never wanted the eggs, never wanted you to know about his freaky, involuntary sex changes.”_ _

__“These are lives that we helped create.” Snapped Leo, “It’s a lot different than just hiding something you don’t want someone to know about.”_ _

__Snorting, Casey shook his head and sighed, “And they’re lives that he carried and went through the pain of pushing out. That’s what that phrase means. They’re from his body, so it’s his choice.”_ _

__“You keep saying, his choice, his choice.” Snarled Raph, ripping himself out from Mikey’s grip to take a threatening step towards Casey, “What the heck kinda choice are you talking about? It’s not like he can just get rid of them, they’re alive, growing lives who will be loved and wanted by us. Donnie doesn’t have to love them.”_ _

__Finally, April spoke up, feeling rather than knowing exactly what Casey was getting at. “He always smashed them.” She said quietly, and all four sets of eyes flicked onto her. “Humans call it abortion. Its…” taking a deep breath she swallowed her rising discomfort, and said softly, “When you end a life before its considered to have begun. Donnie has that choice, and whether we like it or not, he has that right.”_ _

__All three sets of eyes widened, and if possible, Leo grew even paler._ _

__“No.” snapped Raph, his voice turning into a growl, “No way, Donnie wouldn’t, he’d never, I wouldn’t let him!”_ _

__“Donnie wouldn’t dare.” Squeaked Mikey, from Leo’s side, but April just shook her head._ _

__“He can.” She said quietly, “You can’t force him to raise them, and you know as well as I that it wouldn’t be fair on him or them to have him resenting them their entire lives. He’d see them, and forever be reminded of what he is, and then when it came time to protect them…”_ _

__“He would never.” Growled Raph, his voice beginning to rise, “He would never hurt an innocent, let alone the life of his own child, it would kill him!”_ _

__“Don’t we get a say in this?” said Leo over him, “I mean, let’s say he decides he doesn’t want them, can’t we talk to him or something? We want them, that has to count for something.”_ _

__“Of course.” Said Casey, nodding his head, “You get a say, just not the final one, and dude, whether you like it or not, agree with it or not; if you love Donnie, you gotta be there for him, no matter what he decides, because you know that if he doesn’t want them, it’s going to kill him inside…”_ _

__The three of them seemed to sadly understand, for they hung their heads, slowly glancing at one another as though waiting for someone to speak, to say anything._ _

__It was heartbreaking. She could feel their pain, their questions and yet, their desire to see them, to hold the lives within those shells, to have something they never thought they could before…_ _

__“I’ll do it.”_ _

__The words were so soft April almost didn’t hear them, but Leo wasn’t about to let them be lost. He cleared his throat, and said a bit louder. “I-I’ll do it. If Donnie makes that choice. I’m the leader, it’s only right...”_ _

__“No.” This time the growl was loud and clear, emanating from Raph with a strong sense of determination and urgency. “You’re not touching them Leo.”_ _

__Leo opened his mouth, about to argue, when Raph leapt to his feet, his fists balled and teeth clenched. “I said it and I meant it. They’re mine, just like the two of you and Donatello. If you kill them, then you’ll never forgive yourself, and you know you’ll forever be questioning yourself Leo, as our brother, as our lover, and as our leader.”_ _

__Raph nervously clenched and unclenched his fists, his voice rising even more, “I get it, ok. I understand. They’re apart of Donnie, and if he wants them gone then he’s allowed that choice. But I won’t Let Donnie, I love him, and if he knows they’re alive then smashing the eggs would change him! He’d hate himself more than he already does, and I’ll make sure that never happens.” With tears brimming in the edges of those emerald eyes, he snarled, “If anyone is going to smash those eggs, it’ll be me. Not you, not Mikey, me!”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, this took me way longer then it should've. I'm getting swamped at work, but don't worry I will still be attempting to keep to my, get it done within a week, mentality.   
> This chapter was a bit rushed I wont lie, so i'm not as proud of it as I normally am, but it works. Later on i'll probbaly come back and modify it. Hope you enjoyed!


	52. Ch. 52

Master Splinter had been right. Donnie did need to listen to his body instead of his mind for once, and it was telling him one majorly important thing. It wasn’t safe. He couldn’t stay, THEY, couldn’t stay. The lair was dangerous, weapons were everywhere, and his brothers…they just didn’t understand. 

April must’ve told them how he lunged at her last time, how protective he had become, how _changed_ being near the eggs had made him. That must’ve been why Raph reacted the way he did.

After the outburst, his brothers came to the door and made sure that he knew they loved him, that they actually wanted him even with his condition. Though they never mentioned the eggs. Why would they? He knew what they wanted….to smash them. 

The more he thought about it, the more he realized It was only logical. The eggs were a part of his affliction, a reminder of the horrors he went through twice a year, they just didn’t realize they were alive. 

He knew his brothers better, they would never harm an innocent so long as they realized it was an innocent. To them they were just eggs, just hard lumps of shell that would pull Donatello away from them for no reason…

Knowing that left him with only one option. He’d have to take them someplace safe, somewhere far away from the lair where they could grow, where his babies could safely hatch. Once his brothers saw a living being, looked into the faces of the children they helped create, he knew they would melt. They’d be happy, all of them, he just needed to keep them safe, just long enough for them to come into the world.

Even Metalhead seemed more attentive since Raphael’s outburst, constantly monitoring the doors, hovering over Donatello while he made adjustments to the incubator, and even allowed Donatello to modify the yellow metal turtles hands by adding motion stabilizers in each one.

Three days, that’s how long it took to prepare, but he had a plan, a plan that Metalhead seemed willing to follow, and if he could just slip out undetected, get to the one and only person right now that he could trust, then his precious eggs would all be safe…  
Thankfully his family was predictable. 

Raph was camped outside the main front door, and for most of the day, except for seven am training till noon, Leo was outside the other. Mikey couldn’t sit still to save his life, so periodically he’d either be playing video games, watching that horrible show of his, or bouncing back and forth between Leo and Raph to play cards or eat pizza. He could smell April and Casey to. Every day they would come, sit with his brothers and no doubt attempt to change their minds about harming the eggs. April would never allow it…but then again, they could lie, Mikey could easily distract them while Leo held Donnie back, allowing Raph to go into the lab, unchallenged to…to…

_‘But, Raph loves me. They all do. They wouldn’t do something so awful for such selfish reasons, they…’_ Pain seared through his skull so strong it made him see stars.

Donatello cringed and clenched his teeth, silently cursing the stubborn migraine that seemed determined to plague him since he woke up three days ago.

Strangely he was getting used to them, the throb dulling to a painful ache that he was able to shove aside after a moment or two.

At least it hadn’t acted up when he needed to focus most…

Getting ready to leave had been simple, he just needed to gather a few things, find some appropriate gear and pack what needed to be packed away into his duffle. 

His Bo, his mask, his usual gear was gone, but thankfully he had access to a spare. It wasn’t his usual getup, or weapon, but it had done him well in the spirit plane, and it would do him well now.

Slipping out through the secret tunnel had been just as easy as he’d hoped; Leo was off training as predicted and Raph was sticking put at the main doors. The only complication was Metalhead.

For some reason the little robot had hesitated at the end of Timothy’s tunnel, glancing back and then around as though either contemplating remaining behind, or worse, going off to find his brothers. 

He needed that robot, needed him to follow, to carry the eggs, without him, moving them would simply be too dangerous.

Thankfully it hadn’t taken much persuasion to convince Metalhead to follow, eggs in hand, literally, down into the sewers as fast as safely possible without harming his clutch.

There was only one person in the world he could trust right now, and only one person who could help him. April would just try to coax him to stay, warn his brothers even, cutting off any attempts to escape. His father…Sensei loved him, felt painfully apologetic for not discovering Donatello’s mess sooner, yet…he had never mentioned the eggs, not even once. No…His family couldn’t be trusted, not yet, they needed to hatch first.

Once they were a reasonably safe distance from the lair, Donnie dared pause to pull out the old T-phone model and call the only one left in existence. 

_“Turtle?”_ murmured Xever’s voice, sounding suspicious and yet hopeful from the other end.

“Yes it’s me. Are you and the boys still in the old sewer lines?”

Xever snorted, and from the sounds of things mumbled something under his breath. _“The human boy didn’t tell you?”_

“Tell me what?” asked Donnie slowly, his eyes narrowing into suspicious slits.

_“First they’re safe. Were all safe, thanks to hockey boy. But I had to move them, the foot bots found them.”_

A surge of pain rushed through Donatello’s skull along with a sudden protective urge that nearly had him growling into the speaker.

Forcing himself to swallow his snarl, Donnie took a deep breath and said rigidly, “Alright. Tell me where you are, and what happened. I have retro-mutagen and mutagen for the boys.”

It turned out, that at some point after Metalheads explosion, the Foot bots began to go nuts. They were easy to cut down, stupid, docile almost, though they were still deadly. Xever, Casey and Metalhead had been on their way up to the surface to find Splinter and the rest of the group as planned, when they were confronted by an entire fleet. The robots were moving quick, completely ignoring their enemies as they shot down deep into the sewers. 

Xevers paranoia had acted up immediately, and when he raced off, apparently so did Casey’s. The _stupid loudmouth human, pet, thing,_ left Metalhead behind and chased him all the way to the old sewer lines, cursing and muttering under his breath the entire time, until they both heard the boys screaming. 

According to Xever, his mind went blank for a moment or two at the sound of his children’s distress, and when he came to, the fight was over.

He was hissing, his entire body puffed up with his jaws clicking as though he were ready to attack the next thing that dared move, while Casey…

It was a little fuzzy as to whether he was in the water, or out of it, but apparently Casey Jones was standing guard over both Lucas and Ade, his weapon raised and ready to strike with the boys huddled in the shallow pool they had been plopped in.

“Yo, you got kids?” was apparently the only thing Casey had been able to ask.

The poor babies had been terrified, but they weren’t safe, not there. So, with Jones help, Xever did the only smart thing he could; he tried to move them. That’s were Casey came in.

They needed some place safe, someplace no one would think to look for them until the coast was clear.

“Follow me fish dude!” Casey had said, “I know the perfect spot.”

And so he did, Xever followed Casey Jones all throughout the sewer with both Lucas and Ade mushed together in a little fifteen-gallon aquarium barely big enough for one. 

The old abandoned school house Donnie and Xever had met in before, apparently had an old pool room that Donnie had never explored. It was caved in on one side, however, because of the cracks and what little light and rain it let in, it had somehow transformed itself into a self-sustaining ecosystem with frogs, and according to Casey, a few old goldfish that kids dropped in there when they grew board of them.

It was a perfect safe place, one that neither Xever or Donatello would’ve thought to go, and to Donatello’s growing relief, they were still there, and still very much safe.

Apparently that’s what Casey was supposed to relay to Donatello, to explain that the kids had been moved and that they were all safe. In all fairness, Casey hadn’t exactly had the chance to see him…At least, not conscious. 

Once Donnie knew where the boys where he was off, setting a quick pace just fast enough to get the blood flowing but slow enough not the risk jostling the eggs. Metalhead remained faithful despite Donnie’s nagging misgivings, and remained on his creators heels, keeping pace with him until they reached the old school grounds.

Any other time Donnie would’ve ordered Metalhead to remain behind to ensure the eggs remained safe, but not this time, they were staying within his line of vision at all times, end of story.

The pool was fairly easy to locate, how Donatello had failed to notice its existence the last few times he had come here was amazing, the entrance to it hidden in plain sight behind an old door that looked like a simple closet entrance. It was a bit dark, but Metalhead was able to light the way. The pool room was relatively empty apart from the debris that had fallen from the collapsed end, bits of trash, graffiti, and dented old lockers here and there, but the one thing that stood out most against Metalhead’s light, were the two sets of terrified, glowing orbs that flickered just beneath the pools green murky surface; Lucas, and Ade.

Donnie gasped at the sight of the two little fish, quickly pushing up his skeleton mask to show them it was him.

“Lucas, Ade.” He called, rushing over to kneel at the pools cold mossy edge, “Its Uncle Donnie, are you ok?”

At the sound of his voice the little glowing eyes zoomed to the surface and shot to the edge, high pitch squeaks following as they called their excitement.

“Uncle Donnie where were you!?” demanded Lucas, “Mean robots came and tried to eat me!”

Ade on the other hand seemed far more focused on receiving a hug, his little webbed hands stretching up to grab and tug at Donatello’s arm, leg, whatever he could grab.

“Easy, easy.” Cooed Donnie, gently scooping the frantic fishling from the water to give him the hug he seemed so desperate to receive, “You’re both going to be fine now. Where’s your papa?”

“Here.”

Gently setting Ade back into the water so he could breathe, Donnie turned and glanced behind him towards the sound. 

Xever was thunking in through the entrance, a pile of what appeared to be cloth, maybe clothes or towels balled up in his arms. 

“Unless you want us to be running around naked, I think these will be needed.” 

He paused for a moment to eye Metalhead and the strange box he was carrying, but to Donnie’s relief he didn’t ask, or try to step near it.

“We can’t stay here.” Continued Xever, “I just spotted some Foot bots outside along the rooftops, so let’s hurry up and do this.”

Donnie nodded and set down the duffle bag, “We’ll change you back first.” He said, rummaging around within it for the spray, “I brought some bottled water to rinse the boys off. The mutagen has your DNA set and ready in it, but this way you’ll be the last thing they touched, giving them more of a chance of mutating into a human like form.”

“But it will work?” Asked Xever, “The mutagen, they will be human?”

Sighing, Donnie gripped the retro-mutagen spray and pulled it out, “I got it up to a seventy-five percent success rate, with full human organs. They’ll be able to breathe air, and if anything it’ll make them easier to move. But you know I can’t give you a full guarantee.” 

“Uncle Donnie?” meeped Ade’s little voice, and when Donnie looked down, he found the two of them still huddled at the edge by his feet, wide eyed and worried, “I’m scared.”

Donnie’s face softened, a coo rising in his throat. “That’s ok.” He murmured gently, “Fear is what keeps you alive, it’s a completely natural response to what is unknown or different.”

“But why do we have to change?” squeaked Ade, his little eyes wide and worried as he clutched at the pools edge. 

Lucas snorted and growled, “So the robots don’t find us stupid.” 

Donnie opened his mouth, ready to growl as well, when Xever beat him to it.

“Oie! Be nice to your brother!” he hissed, “Now, Donatello, come over here. I meant it when I said let’s hurry. I don’t want to be caught boxed in like this.”

Gripping the retro mutagen tight, Donnie smiled down at the shadowed red and white fish faces before him. “Did your papa explain what’s about to happen?” he asked, pleased as well as relieved when they nodded their heads yes, “Ok, good, now pay attention, and remember, he’s still your papa no matter how funny he ends up looking.”

“Oie!” snapped Xever again, but the small jab did the trick, he heard a giggle, a soft innocent sound that typically meant joy and amusement, emanating out from the twins. 

“Oh stop complaining, you’re about to be human again.” Donnie sighed, turning to face Xever who had stripped off his robotic legs and was now unclipping the vest that held his breathing apparatus in place. 

He took a few steps away from the pool just to be safe, and held up the sprayer. The moment the bright orange tubes were off of Xevers gills, Donnie clicked the button, and coated him in a thin spray of retro-mutagen. 

The effects were instantaneous. A cracking sound filled the air as his bones clicked and grew, realigning back into the human form he’d been born with. The scales crackled and sluffed away as ebony skin coated his body, stretching up a thinning neck and head that was steadily retreating back to its proper shape. Within moments Xever was whole again, his tail and jagged teeth gone to be replaced with a bare human form.

Adverting his eyes, Donnie focused on the ground, anywhere other than on Xever’s very naked human body.

“Ah ha!” Xever laughed, sounding thrilled, “Look at me! I am handsome again!”

Donnie however just sighed and placed the sprayer back into the bag, “Alright you two.” He murmured, pulling out the bottled waters and the vile’s of mutagen, “Let’s get you ready for…” but when he looked up, he found the two of them huddled together at the pools mossy edge, barely peeking over it with wide horrified eyes at their father.

“That looked like it hurt.” Squeaked Lucas, pressing into his brother, “Do we really have to change?”

Donnie’s heart clenched in his chest, his face falling and eyes softening as he surveyed the terrified children. “Yes.” He said sadly, “Without this, those robots will find you again, they will hurt you, and they will kill you.”

Ade sank even lower into the murky water, his yellow eyes as wide as saucers. “Is it guna hurt?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Once more Donnie’s heart tightened, every inch of him begging to pick up and hug the poor child. “Yes.” He answered truthfully, refusing to lie. “And you’ll be confused at first, but don’t worry, your papa and I are going to be right here.”

“Yes!” said Xever happily from behind them, “Right there with my beautiful feet and ten perfect fingers beside you! You’re both going to be fine, I promise my little ones.”

A rustling sound reached Donnie’s ear just as Xever appeared at his side.

“Look.” He said, enthusiastically gesturing at an old tank top he had scavenged, “We can wear clothes!”

The twins still looked uneasy, their huge yellow eyes flicking from Xever back to Donatello almost pleadingly. 

“I’m going to be right there with you.” Promised Xever as gently as he could, “I swear, I won’t leave. Now come, we’ll do this together, yes?”

Donatello took a step back as Xever gingerly bent down and readied to lift his children from the water. “Deep breath now.” Xever murmured, “And remember, I’m right here.”

Donnie’s head twinged as he set down the mutagen and unscrewed the bottles, that stubborn migraine still there and clawing at his skull. Ignoring it like always, Donnie waited until Xever had set the twins down along the concrete, before he began to drizzle the water over each of them.

“This will rinse your scales of any debris.” He explained, “Help keep your mutation as pure as possible.”

Xever smiled down at them as he positioned the boys a foot away from one another, making sure to reassure them with love and caring murmurs of encouragement. 

As he did, Donnie made sure to smile at them, but kept his mouth firmly shut.

His mind was buzzing, twitching with pain and a nearly overwhelming urge to cap the mutagen closed and keep the potentially fatal liquid far, far away from the innocent little fish babies who needed to be protected, kept safe, and brought as far away from the dangerous city as possible.

Ignoring the suborn nagging of his suddenly insufferable instincts, Donatello uncapped the mutagen bottles one by one, and motioned for Xever to step back.

Anything could go wrong. They could turn into monsters, evil venomous creatures out to kill anything in their path, or worse, they could become disfigured, warped hideous freaks barely able to survive or function...Like Timothy…

“Close your eyes.” He heard Xever say, and the little ones did, they scrunched their eyes shut so tight their little fish faces looked ready to burst.

A small part of Donnie begged him not to do it, the pain in his head only intensifying as he ignored it; but it was now or never…

Without hesitation, he tipped both containers of the glowing green ooze, and allowed it to fall down and coat both the boys.

Just like with Xever the effects were instant, and shell did he hate it.

They cried out and squealed as the mutagen began to take effect, the pathetic sounds clawing at Donatello’s heart as the boys writhed and twitched on the ground.

_‘What have I done?’_ he thought, horrified as the room filled with the cracking of mutating bones. _‘I just killed two of the most precious things in life.’_

Xever seemed to be thinking along the same lines, for he hesitantly reached out and gripped Donnie’s shoulder. “They’re going to be ok, right?” he asked uncertainly.

“Yes?” squeaked Donnie, reaching up to grab at his still pulsating skull, “I think, maybe…They better be.”

“I will kill you if they’re not.” Said Xever softly, his voice cracking a little as he watched his children.

“If they’re not, you won’t have to worry, I’ll take care of that myself.” Squeaked Donnie, when finally, _finally,_ the horrible cracking sounds stopped. 

Tiny whimpers emanated from beneath the two globs of green that slowly slid away to reveal darkened skin. 

“Lucas?” whispered Donnie, “Ade?” 

The two forms slowly stirred, the movements sending the mutagen sliding more from their bodies. 

“Papa.” Groaned one of them, and Donnie darted for his bag.

“Don’t touch them yet.” He warned, fishing around inside it for the last two bottles of water. 

He rushed back to them in an instant, handing one of the bottles off to Xever as he made his way to what he hoped was still Lucas.

“Rinse them off,” he ordered, “once the mutagen’s off, then you can touch them. If you don’t you’ll just end up mutating again.”

Ever so carefully, Donnie poured the water over the tiny form where he could just make out a face.

“Easy little guy.” Murmured Donnie, his heart in his throat as he watched the little form before him, “Try to get up away from the mutagen.”

Amazingly, the water revealed a human face, a young version of Xever who seemed all to ready to call it quits for the night.

Dark eyes flicked up onto Donnie, and Lucas, though unsteady, did his best to crawl away from the glowing green ooze. 

“That’s it.” Donnie called to him encouragingly, coaxing him to follow, “Just a little bit further.”

As the little one moved the rest of the mutagen slid from him, exposing the skin, the arms, the legs of what could easily be identified as human child. 

Once he was sure it was safe, Donnie knelt down and quickly pulled the poor shaking boy into his lap.

Lucas was completely bald, his skin black, just like his father, with three slits along either side of his neck that Donatello could only guess were gills, but everything else, every inch and limb of the little one, was most certainly, human.

“Uncle Donnie.” Whimpered Lucas, nuzzling weakly into his plastron for any form of comfort. “Everything hurts.”

“Shh, I know.” Donnie whispered, rapping the trembling boy up in a protective hug. “You’re ok now, it’s over I promise. Look, it worked.” he said encouragingly, “Lucas, you have feet, toes, you’ll be able to walk on land, see a tree. A real live tree.”

The little one stirred, lifting his head just enough to glance down at his arms, his chest, his legs…

“I’ll be able to see a tree?” he whispered, his dark eyes widening as his tired voice suddenly filled with excitement, “Really?!”

Donnie nodded and hugged him tighter, a small coo rising in his throat as he gently petted the shivering child.

“It worked.” He heard Xever gasp, his voice breaking into a teary sob, “Oh agradecer aos céus , meu lindo menino doce, funcionou!”

Donatello looked up to find Xever rocking slightly with Ade in his arms, tears streaming down his face as he gently kissed the top of his son’s head.

From what Donnie could see, Ade had hair, jet black just like his fathers, a pair of yellow eyes, and if he wasn’t mistaken, Donnie could just make out a little webbed foot and what looked to be webbed hands clutching his father’s tanktop.

“Papa.” He heard Ade croak uneasily, “I think I have feet?” 

Unable to help but beam, Donatello smiled down at Lucas and then again over at Ade. 

“It worked.” Donnie whispered again, and Xever’s head shot up.

The proud man was in tears, and didn’t have a bit of shame about it. “My friend.” He choked out, “I owe you more than I could ever repay. Thank you. Thank you, amigo. If there is anything I could ever do to repay you, just ask, I will not hesitate.” 

Slowly Donnie glanced over at Metalhead, the little robotic turtle still stationed at the door with his precious clutch still held in his hands.

“Well,” said Donnie, looking back to the small frame still trembling against his plastron, “Normally this would be a reward enough, but…”

“Name it.” Xever said firmly.

Donnie smiled down at Lucas, watching the now little boy curl and uncurl his five shaky fingers. “There is one thing.”

He looked up and held Xevers teary gaze, “Can you help me get out of the city?”

Almost instantly Xever nodded, and without question said, “Of course my friend, where is it you wish to go?”

“Someplace safe,” said Donnie softly, the gnawing pain in the back of his skull beginning to grow again, “up state. An old farmhouse where my brothers and I used to go…”


	53. Ch. 53

Xevers criminal past came in handy, especially when it meant he was able to easily break into a box truck and swap around a few license plates to confuse the police. He appeared with food, water, money, some clean clothes for his little ones, and though Donnie made sure to vehemently disprove of his thieving and pick pocketing, he couldn’t quite find a reason to all out complain. The boys were fed properly, they were cleaned and clothed properly, and for the first time, they were able to be moved properly. Donnie had to carry them one by one to the truck while Xever kept a look out, but still, it was much better than cramming them in some tiny little fish tank. 

The boys couldn’t walk, at least not yet, but that didn’t stop them from trying. Lucas and Ade had feet, and boy did they want to learn how to use them.

They were curious still, which was good, their mutation hadn’t dampened their spirits, and although it had been painful and alarmingly life changing for them, they seemed to be enjoying their new bodies.

Lucas was thrilled that he didn’t have hair, though didn’t mind his brothers as it meant he had a handle to hang onto. Ade of course hated the thick curly poof atop his head, and wanted to know when he could chop it all off to prevent his brothers teasing, until Ade discovered that he had something Lucas didn’t.

His big brother had gills, no hair, and after a dive into the pool he appeared able to still breathe under water. Ade still had his webbed hands, his webbed feet, his yellow eyes, and to Lucas’s jealous disappointment, he still had his fangs. They were small, but they were there, something that Ade made sure to point out the entire three hour ride…

“Let me see.” Said Ade, poking his brother for the umpteenth time, “Come on, I wana see your wussy little flat teeth.”

Donnie groaned as Lucas hissed from beside him, his hand automatically shooting out to hold the young boy back before he could lunge at his twin.

“Why you, diga isso na minha cara, verme!”

Ade stuck out his tongue and made sure to show off the two little pointed canines on either side of his bottom jaw. “I can’t be a worm, I have teeth, you don’t, that means you must be the worm!” 

Having had just about enough, Donnie growled, the very sound enough of a warning to silence them both immediately. 

“It’s been almost three hours.” Said Donnie softly, “We’re almost there, and I expect you two to behave. If you do not, then you’ll be sitting by yourselves, separated, and in silence, for the rest of the car ride. Does that sound like fun to either of you?”

“But he started it!” Lucas snapped in outrage.

Donnie nodded and said gently, “That’s correct, he did start this one particular fight, and guess what? I’m finishing it. Now why don’t you both be big boys and stop teasing each other, hmm? 

Suddenly the truck they were in jostled as the tires dipped in and out of a few potholes, his mind instantly off the twins and on his clutch still gripped firmly in Metalhead’s hands.

His migraine flared, sending his hand straight to his head as what felt like a baseball bat slammed repeatedly against his skull. Instinct screamed at him to stop the truck, to get his eggs to safety, but common sense forced it away. They were almost there, from his calculations, only ten minutes more and then it would all be over, but the more he fought it, the worse the pain became. 

“Uncle Donnie?” he heard one of the little ones call, their voice like claws against his skull. 

“I’m ok.” He murmured, “Just a headache, nothing bad I promise. It’ll go away.”

After a moment or two Donnie was able to open his eyes, his gaze instantly flicking up to his little buddy and the incubator in his hands. 

The yellow turtle tweeted softly as Donatello examined the shocks and stabilizers he had built into Metalhead’s hands. They appeared to be holding up, but that last bump had him worried.

“Hey Uncle Donnie?” 

This time he was able to glance in the voices direction. It was Ade, his bright yellow eyes watching him curiously.

“Papa said were going to Brazil where he grew up. Are you and your robot going to come with us to?” 

Donnie smiled and shook his head the best he could with the pain still lancing through his temple. “Your papa is doing me a favor that’s all.” He said softly, “Once were at the farm house you’re going to head off to Brazil, where you’ll be safe.”

Ade frowned, but didn’t say a word. Instead he gripped the blanket his father had found for him and tugged it up high, snuggling in underneath it until all that was poking out was his face.

“Can’t papa and us stay with you?” Asked Lucas from Donnie’s other side, but just like before Donnie shook his head.

“When referring to multiple people you say, can we stay with you, not, can papa and us. Its far more proper that way.”

“Ok.” Said Lucas, rolling his eyes, “Can we all stay with you then?”

If his head hadn’t hurt so much, and if they hadn’t been handling their mutation so fantastically, Donatello would’ve said something about his attitude. Instead he just closed his eyes, tilted back a little and thunked it against the soothing cool the metal wall provided.

“That’s up to your father.” He said simply, “Brazil is where he knows, has friends and people who can help keep you away from the bad men. It’s safer there, just like the farmhouse is safer for me because it’s a place I know. We’ll still see each other.” He lied, knowing full well that they would probably never see one another after today again, “Besides, you still have that phone I gave your papa. You can call me every day, send me pictures, and tell me all about Brazil, how’s that?”

Neither of the boys said a word, and for a moment, Donnie contemplated saying more, perhaps explain the reasons why they still needed to remain safe, tell them about the Shredder, try and make them understand. He didn’t get the chance though, for as he contemplated, he heard the squeak of breaks and felt the truck begin to slow.

“Are we there?” asked Ade in excitement.

Donnie forced his eyes apart as the truck came to a complete stop, his brain throbbing like nails were being hammered into either side of his head. 

“I hope so.” he murmured, when he heard the truck door open and then clank closed. 

“Lucas!” called the muffled voice of their father, “You wanted to see a tree, yes?”

Lucas perked up at the word tree and pulled himself up onto his knees, his eyes wide and sparkling like mad. “Is there one here!?” he asked, and his father laughed.

“I don’t know.” Xever said slyly, “You tell me.”

Having already anticipated what was about to happen, Donnie snapped his eyes shut and turned away from the doors.

Sure enough they creaked open, and a burst of searing light scorched the back of his eyelids.

He heard Lucas and Ade both gasp, and couldn’t help but peek at them.

The light may have burned and hurt worse than one of Raph’s punches, but it was well worth it.

Lucas’s eyes were huge, his mouth gaping with his sights transfixed on the open doors, while Ade seemed mesmerized, his head snapping back and forth to take in every tiny detail he could at once. 

Tall pines and looming oaks, burly ash and dainty birches stretched before them, and entire forest filled with gorgeous colors of green and brown, all for their viewing. 

Xever peered at them from around the truck door, his face cracked into a huge smile as he surveyed his little ones. “Eh?” he said, unable to contain his excitement, “What do you think? Just as good, or better than the ocean?”

Lucas however didn’t move, his eyes still wide and staring out the open doors at the new world in awe. “Is this where trees are born?” he finally whispered, and Donnie couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Yes.” He said simply, “Come on you two, I’ll show you what a baby tree looks like.”

“Trees have babies?!” gasped Ade, his golden eyes growing even bigger.

Absolutely beaming, Xever climbed up into the truck to help Ade up to his feet. 

Despite the pain still clawing at his skull, Donnie reached down and helped ease little Lucas to his unsteady legs as well. Nothing, not pain or the Shredder himself was going to stop him from seeing this.

Slowly he helped Lucas wobble to the back of the truck, supporting most of the boy’s weight as he took each step, one at a shaking time. 

The look on their faces were worth it, just like he knew they would be, for as he and Xever eased the little ones onto the grass beside the barn for the very first time, their faces came alive with wonder and awe.

He and the guys hadn’t been there in a year or two, so it was no surprise that the grass now reached well above his knees. The boys however were thrilled with it, reaching out with curious hands to touch, rip, explore and feel every blade of grass and small leafy plant that was close enough to grip.

They were mesmerized by the forest that surrounded them, fascinated by the feel of the trees barks, entranced by the way the leaves fluttered in the wind, like waves along a beach, and thrilled with each and every seed Donatello brought them. 

The boys had a collection of twigs and seeds within an hour, and within two, they had a leaf from every type of tree and bush around them that they could find.

They still weren’t walking to well, which was working in Donnie and Xever’s favor; they could pick them up and plop them where ever they wanted to without fear that they would disappear. Still, Xever kept an eye on them, moving them place to place around the overgrown front yard to help them explore. 

For now, they were plopped by the swing that sat beneath the old dog wood tree out front of the farmhouse, their argument consisting of whose leaves were bigger, or maybe something about a pine cone…Donnie really wasn’t sure, he was paying attention, but then again, he kinda wasn’t. His mind was on the incubator, his eyes drifting from the playful pair, to Xever leaning up against the porch railing, then back to Metalhead standing just inside the front door.

“This is a nice place.” Murmured Xever, tugging Donnie’s attention off his robot and up onto the human, leaning against the railing with his tired gaze drifting out over his children, “Quiet, peaceful. If you need us to, you know we can stay for a day or so. No offence amigo, but you’ve been looking a lot greener then I’m used to seeing.”

Donnie smirked, pushing the clawing sensation that scraped across his brain aside, long enough to say. “And you’re not exactly looking as I’m used to seeing you either. I’m fine Xever, it’s just a blasted headache.” 

He rubbed at the side of his head where the pain was strongest, and muttered, “Don’t worry about me, focus on the boys. The farther away from the Shredder you are, the safer they will be.”

“You are more than welcome to come with us you know.” Said Xever after a moment, “I’m assuming your running because of your brothers, and coming here, someplace they know as well as you, well, is not that smart if you’re trying to hide.”

Donnie’s smirk faded, that clawing voice in the back of his mind whispering again about the dangers…

“They just need some time.” He said truthfully, knowing full well that Xever would be able to see through any lies he tried to concoct, “By the time they find me they’ll have calmed down and everything will be fine. It’ll take them months to comb the city, and by then they’ll be too happy knowing I’m alive to want to hurt me.” 

Deliberately leaving out any mention of his precious clutch, Donnie pulled out the old T-phone and checked the time. 

“It’s almost noon.” He murmured, “If you want to be several states away from New York before Rush hour hits, you had better get going. The Shredder may be down for now, but he’s never out. He probably already has men out looking for you.”

Xever nodded, a sly grin stretching across his face, “Ah yes.” He chuckled, “But he will be searching for a fish and two little fish boys, not for a man and his two sons. Though, you do have a point…”

He seemed to think, chewing his lip for a moment before he sighed and appeared to make up his mind. “Come on turtle,” he grunted, pushing off away from the railing. “You’re right. Let’s go say our goodbye’s and get the waterworks over with.”

As expected, Lucas and Ade were not happy with the news. Despite Donnie’s reminder that they would not be remaining together, they must have held some hope that they'd be staying together, for they put up a fuss, whined, and, to Donnie’s amusement, squeaked their displeasure the same as they used to when they were fish. They were still them, the little scaly babies he had found in that cave, attitude and all still very much intact.

After a small temper tantrum, some tears and a little bit of fretting over whether or not robots would kill them in their sleep without Donatello, Donnie finally said his final farewell, and waved goodbye as they leaned out the windows to wave back.

They promised to send him a picture of everywhere they stopped, every tree they found, and of every new experience that they were introduced to. Xever promised him something as well, that if Donatello needed anything, help of any kind, that all he had to do was call.

“We’ll see each other again my friend.” Xever shouted as they drove away, and Donnie did nothing but force that smile to stay.

Would he ever see them again? Probably not…And that small, little fact, ate at him well after the box truck disappeared. 

It was a horrid truth that he wanted to bury, fill over with lies of happiness and reassurance that of course he would see those happy little fish babies who he had held, taught to read, showed how to use basic defenses, protected, and then…mutated, to live a better and safer life. 

Would he be able to do that for his little ones? Would he be able to give whatever hatched out of the eggs he had brought into this world, a better life like he hoped he had done with Lucas and Ade? Then what about his brothers? Would they help him raise them? They certainly wouldn’t kill them, not even Raph would touch a baby…But would they love them? Or would he be on his own…

No, he wasn’t going to think about that, not right now. First thing was first, he had to get the eggs set up somewhere stable, and somewhere safe. 

The inside of the house was a bit dusty, but overall, it was just as he and his brothers had last left it. Dust was the least of his worries, he needed to find someplace that met his needs. 

Downstairs was out of the question, it was to exposed, to many windows. It was easy to break into and would be hard to defend. The basement was cold but defendable, the only issue being the lack of light. Without sunlight the solar feature wouldn’t work, he’d have to find a new way to power the incubator and risk power outages…To risky. 

The upstairs was an idea. There were three bedrooms he could pick from, the one he and Mikey normally stayed in, Aprils childhood bedroom, or the Master bedroom where Raph, Leo and Casey typically stayed. 

The twin bedroom where he and Mikey slept was crossed off almost immediately. It had no windows, there for no light and no means of escape, especially with it being crammed in the far corner of the upstairs. 

Aprils room had two windows, easy access, light, and a way to escape with his clutch if his brothers made it that far, and yet, it just felt weird to hunker down in there.

That left the master bedroom, the biggest room. It had three windows, one of which looked out over the back porch with complete access to its overhang. There would be plenty of light, and though three different avenues for his brothers to ambush him, there would always be a forth means of escape. 

The master bedroom it was!

It was eerie to push open the door, and have the only sound around him be the squeak of a rusty hinge. No jokes or playful laughter from Michelangelo, no frustrated growls or random shouting from Raphael, and no sounds of footsteps following Donnie up the stairs as Leonardo came to check on him.

He sighed and sadly moved into the room, one hand clutching the side of his head while he looked around for the best place to set his eggs. “Over here Metalhead.” Said Donnie, gesturing to an empty spot in the far corner of the room, right below one of the windows. “Set it down, _carefully_.”

The metal turtle tweeted and whirred and did as instructed, placing the fragile clutch down right where Donatello asked.

He was being so compliant, and so patient to. Metalhead’s AI had definitely advanced to unfathomable levels…If only he’d let Donnie explore them and…

*peck*

Donatello froze as something rapped on the glass, the pain his head instantly flaring as his instincts screamed to protect, to attack whatever dared come close to his defenseless offspring.

*peck, peck* 

He cringed, a growl rising in his throat as he spun around, his hand reaching up to whip out his ax, only to freeze as his gaze rested on the massive crown of a pure white, plump chicken.

*peck* 

_‘What is wrong with me?’_ he thought. 

Feeling like an absolute idiot, he moved over to the window with his head still pounding, and yanked the frame open. 

“Dr. Cluckingsworth!” he said as happily as he could muster. 

_‘M.D. Brah,’_ he could just hear Mikey correct, _‘M.D.’_

Sighing, he smiled and reached out to brush his hand along her soft feathers in greeting. “Hello Dr. Cluckingsworth, M.D.” he made sure to correct, “It’s been a while hasn’t it? I see the mutagen appears to have prolonged your life span.” 

The old chicken clucked and twitched her massive head to the side, looking him up and down before peering into the bedroom. She seemed to eye Metalhead for a moment, before her beady eyes twitched onto the incubator. 

She clucked curiously, and before Donnie could think to stop her, the hen jumped down and began trotting straight towards it. 

Letting out a yelp, Donnie scrambled after her, knowing exactly what she was about to do. “No! Stay away from them, they’re not an experiment!”

The little hen’s beak clicked the light on, right as Donnie reached her and yanked her away. 

He knew the intelligent hen well enough to know exactly what she was up to. She always loved his experiments, and no doubt wanted to know exactly what this one was and how it worked.

The hen stiffened in his grasp as the screen came alive, bringing up an image of the four massive eggs he had smuggled away from his home.

“Don’t touch them.” Said Donnie firmly, the slightest hint of a growl behind his words, “Their mine.”

Dr. Cluckingsworth clucked softly in his hands, her head twitching side to side as she examined the image, before flicking her bright little eye up onto Donnie. 

If chickens couldn’t smile, then he wasn’t certain what it was he was seeing. The old hen’s beak twisted up, her orange eyes seemed to soften, and what sounded like an adoring coo vibrated from her feathery throat. 

“Please.” Donnie made sure to add, awkwardly looking anywhere but at his old friend, “They’re fragile…need to be kept safe. I just don’t want anyone touching them.”

Giving him an agreeing cluck, the chicken nodded and wiggled a little to signal she understood and wanted to be let down.

Donnie on the other hand, couldn’t make himself let go, not until he had returned her to the window sill. 

“It’s been a long day.” He said gently, making sure to give her an affectionate nuzzle in apology for grabbing her so rudely, “I’m going to go find some food, I’ll come out and say hello tomorrow, ok?”

Dr. Cluckingsworth clucked happily and nodded, that strange chicken smile widening as she turned around to waddle across the porch roof. Donnie watched the white hen go, making sure she was really leaving before he closed and locked the window. 

His migraine seemed to settle some as the hen wandered away, once more leaving him alone with only his robot and incubator for company. 

“Food.” He mumbled, “Metalhead, you stay here with the ba...” Donnie stopped mid word and swallowed. He had almost said out loud what they were, or, what they were to him...

“Just stay here.” 

Donnie turned and left, making sure to close the door behind him as he made his way back down towards the kitchen. 

He didn’t expect there to be much, but thankfully Mikey was the kind of turtle to always be prepared when it came to food, and plus, April wasn’t stupid.

The cabinets were filled with canned goods of all kinds, small stashes of candy and soda here and there, with a freezer filled with frozen pizza and one old cheesesicle that looked like it was cemented to the side of the freezer with ice.

He sighed and pried the old box of frozen pizzas free from its icy prison and examined it. If anything he had a little bit of Mikey to enjoy for the night, and if he made it last, he’d have a little bit of Mikey for a couple more days at least…

It took a few moments to heat the little frost burnt pizza up to an edible temperature, but once it was ready he grabbed it and a soda, then headed right back up to his eggs. 

He didn’t like being away from them, not even in the same house for only a moment. Donnie pondered that while he settled down beside his incubator, trying to determine exactly why it was he was acting so, well, strange.

He’d fought with his instincts before, but never to this extent. It was controlling almost, this bazar urge, to remain by his clutch, to protect and watch over them for fear of something attacking them. 

What the heck would attack them out here anyway? He was there to guard them as was Metalhead, anything that came to close would end up either ripped to pieces by him or shot to death by his robotic companion. 

If his brothers showed up before they hatched, then all he needed to do was keep them away from the house. He’d have to install some security, a couple traps here and there, and if necessary a holding pen to keep his brothers in until the eggs hatched into the children they helped create. It was simple, maybe not the ideal plan, but he wasn’t going to complain.

He took a bite of his pizza and smiled, reaching over to click on the screen and light up the inside again.

All four eggs were exactly as he had left them, sitting in the sand undisturbed just as he had hoped. It had been a long trip for such delicate cargo, but at least they were intact. 

Taking another bite, he poked a few more buttons, checking the humidity, the temperature, and then flicked the switch to dim the box and give life to the little lights beneath each egg.

One by one they came alive, the spider web of life glowing strong against the rich yolks he had created in each and every…

He paused, dropping his pizza back to its plate to lean in and focus on one of the eggs in the back. Something wasn’t right.

The egg on the far left did not look like the others, its bright red blood vessels seemed to have collapsed, falling into a hazy ring around the golden yolk that was supposed to feed the little life inside the shell.

It took him a moment, but slowly he understood. 

His eyes widened, his breath catching in his throat as what felt like a knife stabbed clean through his heart. 

One of his eggs, one of his babies, had died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG who ever submitted Unraveled into the TMNT over all best Tcest category in the contest do-hicky I LOVE YOU FOREVER~!!!  
> I saw it up there and squealed with delight, cuse I certainly didn't put it there lol  
> T_T Except I got way to excited and voted before I read the rules...Apparently you're not supposed to vote on your own work. *feels ashamed* Sorry judge people who may or may not stumble across this! My bad!


	54. Ch. 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance. I ended up crying so damn hard while writing this chapter that I had to finish it on a goofy note to make myself feel better. Think of it, as it's following the cartoon. *sticks a box of tissues in front of you*

This was all his fault. 

Carefully caressing the side of the creamy white shell in his lap, Donnie closed his eyes and didn’t even try to stem the flow of tears that trickled down each cheek.

He should’ve been more careful, should’ve taken the extra time to build the stabilizers out of krang parts instead of junk. That bump, it had to of been that blasted bump in the box truck that did it, he knew it had. 

_‘It needs to be removed.’_ Whispered that stupid, nagging voice that had been plaguing him for days. _‘You can’t put it back; it’ll contaminate the others.’_

Actually, his urge to remove the egg from its nest made sense. The egg would only rot now, dwindle away to nothing but a pile of goop that would kill and infect the others and…

 _‘Shut up, shut up!’_ he urged himself, shoving the horrible mental image his thoughts were creating deep down where he could never see them again. 

This was his baby, his child that he was holding in his lap. Not just an egg, not some random experiment that he needed to think of decomposing in the ground.

 _‘Bury it.’_ Nagged that clawing voice, and once more he agreed with it.

“I should bury you.” He whispered, his voice shaking and unsteady as he rubbed a little smudge of sand from its smooth shell. “My poor little one.” 

A tweeting sound drew his attention, pulling it up and onto his companion. Metalhead was standing a little bit away from him, holding in one hand a large fluffy yellow towel, and in the other, a small box of tissues. 

More tears slid effortlessly from the crook of his eye’s, dripping down to his chin where they fell with a soft plop onto the shiny shell of what would never hatch into his child. 

“Thank you.” He croaked sadly, reaching out a shaking hand to accept the towel. 

Ever so gently, he lifted the precious egg and carefully wrapped it, taking care with every move as though it were still alive.

“I’d like to think you were a girl.” He whispered, every word like a brick atop his heart, “Mikey’s girl. You would’ve loved baking. Food because of Mikey, and the experimenting you’d have to do to get that pizza just right because of, of…me.” Sniffling, he reached out for a tissue and wiped at his eyes.

“Mikey would’ve wanted to name you something stupid,” he continued, “like Princess or something, and I’d have to sit there and tell him no a million times until he got it through his head, only to watch him leap up at the last moment and declare whatever goofy name he’d concocted would be your middle name. We’d have named you Lavinia, to honor our Sensei’s love of renaissance painters. Your Grandfather…He would’ve loved you more than anything, just like…me.” 

His words finally failed him, the tears coming back to spill down his face. His whole body clenched up at the pain of his loss, driving him to hug it, to wrap himself around the little bundle and protect what was left, as he sobbed into the soft fluff of its towel. 

His instincts had been right. If he had just listened to them, taken his time before, fixed the stabilizers the way he knew he should’ve, then gotten off the truck and walked those last few miles across the dirt road up to the house, then this little bundle would still be alive.

The other three were still growing strong, a fact that he clung to and reminded himself of every time he looked at the little yellow towel in his arms. This time he was going to do it right. He was going to listen to those damned instincts and do everything within reason that they were urging him to do. He would not screw up this time, he would not loose anymore. 

_‘Bury the little one.’_ That’s what it was telling him to do, and once more it wasn’t wrong.

Metalhead remained with the other eggs as ordered, while he, determined, and feeling like absolute shit, cradled the towel wrapped egg in his arms, and made his way outside to pick a final resting place.

It wasn’t that hard to choose, at least not really. There was a spot right up close to the farmhouse on the side, right where an old garden used to grow. Tulips still bloomed there every spring, despite the grass that was trying to overtake it. They weren’t there now, but next year, when spring came, her grave would be the most beautiful spot on all the property. 

He found an old shovel in the barn, and once he was ready, he set aside his ax and placed his precious bundle in the shade. Then, he began to dig. 

Every tulip bulb he unearthed was placed beside the fluffy towel, carefully laid out before it as though to show the lost life just what his intentions were. 

He piled the dirt up beside the house, each shovel full bringing him deeper and deeper into the ground. 

Rocks, and old horseshoe, two tin cans, and bits of old rusted metal joined the pile, the earth beneath his shovel beginning to grow harder and harder to dig through. Dirt became sand, sand became clay, and all to quickly it seemed the ground turned to rock.

With a frustrated growl Donnie slammed the shovels tip between two stubborn hunks of granite and yanked its handle back as hard as he could.

It wouldn’t budge.

“Damnit!” he croaked, his voice still breaking from the tears and pain that jackhammered against his skull, “Come on, you stupid rock, the hole’s not deep enough yet. Just come out.” Donnie gritted his teeth and yanked harder. “Just for once,” he grunted, “be, nice, to me, and, come, out!”

With a violent crack the handle to the shovel gave way, gravity sending him sprawling into the side of the house and almost straight down into the hole he had been trying to dig.

Crying harder out of frustration, Donnie sat up on his knees and stared down at the grave.

 _‘It needs to be deeper.’_ He thought, sniffling some as he made a vain attempt to wipe away the wet that still flowed freely down his cheeks. _‘Stupid shovel breaking, stupid Raph wanting to smash them, stupid condition messing up my life, stupid everything! Why can’t things ever just go right for once in my…’_

 _‘Your hands.’_ Thought the small voice, scratching in around his thoughts, _‘You’re a turtle, use them, dig.’_

His brain gave a painful throb that had him grinding his teeth and holding his head in an instant, every inch of him screaming for the pain of it all just to stop.

 _‘You should dig.’_ Whispered the voice, _‘You should dig, you should dig...’_

His eyes parted, his shaky hands pulling away from his temple to peer down at his dirt covered fingers, examining the short claws that he hadn’t clipped back in weeks. They were sharp, they were strong…why the hell was he trying to dig with a shovel again?

 _‘I…’_ he thought slowly, the pain beginning to lessen some the more he stopped fighting, _‘I should dig. Master Splinter said to listen to my body, so…’_

A very small part of himself tried to resist, tried to throw logic on top of his new desires to listen to his instincts, but he ignored it, suppressed it just as he normally would with that stubborn little voice.

For the first time ever, he allowed it in, allowed that voice to seep in its hold and consume him. The pain lessened as he got down on his knees and reached into the hole, ripping free the shovel to stab his claws straight into the crack between the two rocks. He needed to get her grave finished, needed to bury her little soul before some monster came and dared disturb her. 

With a mighty growl he wedged his hands down deeper, jostling the one rock that was slowly giving way, until finally the massive stone gave beneath his tugs and slipped out from the earth, popping up and over his shoulder where he threw it to land with a thud beside the pile of dirt.

Why had he been trying to use a shovel again? His claws were meant to dig, and he was strong enough to do so, so why was he wasting time with that stupid shovel? 

He snorted at the remains of the broken tool and returned to his task, clawing through the rocky ground far easier than he had ever thought possible. 

Two big stones and a bit more digging later, and the hole was nearly as deep as he was tall. Now this was ideal, nothing would disturb her now, no beast or brother would dare dig her up this deep, she could be safe, could sleep forever, and rest in peace. 

Digging his fingers into the edge of the hole, he prepared to hoist himself up, when movement caught his eye.

A plump white chicken with a massive skull was sitting calmly beside his bundle, watching it with sad orange eyes. Her tired gaze twitched onto him still clinging to the edge of the grave, and seemed to soften even more.

“Oh Donatello.” Clucked the little hen, “I wish you could understand how sorry I am for your loss.”

He had just been debating whether or not she would be a threat, when his eyes widened at the sound of words coming from the clucking bird’s beak. 

“Dr. Cluckingsworth?” he murmured in stunned surprise, his jaw dropping as he examined the little bird and waited for her to say more. 

Maybe he was going crazy, maybe he had sunk so far into an emotional mess that he was slowly losing his mind and hearing words of comfort come out from anything with a mouth. Or…not?

Dr. Cluckingsworth snapped her beak shut, her whole little body stiffening as her eyes widened. “Donatello?” she clucked hesitantly, tilting her head to the side, her one eye narrowing in on him as though studying him.

“But, but…” Donnie muttered, wide eyed and one hundred percent confused as he heard his name slip free from the chicken’s beak, “When did you, I mean, you never spoke before, so how…?”

The little hen clucked under her breath, her feathers ruffling a little along her neck as she sunk down and seemed to contemplate him.

Donnie watched her as well, curiosity and shock momentarily clouding his memory of what needed to be done, but only for a moment. He shook himself, and with a grunt hoisted himself up and out of the hole to fetch his little one.

Dr. Cluckingsworth remained silent as he walked over and gently gathered up the towel wrapped egg. She just watched him, curiously, sadly, as he moved back to the grave and then ever so carefully, eased his precious bundle into the grave.

Once she was settled nicely, he glanced at the pile of dirt, and swallowed the lump that was rising in his throat. “Are there any more flower bulbs that bloom around here?” he asked quietly, ignoring for a moment that he was having a conversation with a chicken.

“Daffodils by the barn.” She answered, “And if you like, we can scratch some wild flower seeds into the ground, make the area look nice for summer time as well.”

Donnie nodded, that lump in his throat seeming to swell up to the point that speech was becoming difficult. He swallowed and moved over to the pile, his eyes closing as the reality of burying his child hit him full force.

At least little Lavinia hadn’t been smashed, left somewhere cold and unloved. He’d get to visit her, possibly tell her brothers and sisters about her if appropriate, and he’d be able to make sure her grave would be the most beautiful spot on the property. At least, that’s what he reminded himself with every scoop of dirt…

Dr. Cluckingsworth remained by his side while be buried her, still silent, but a presence none the same.

When it was done, and all the dirt was in, he moved those massive stones all by himself into a perfect pyramid, to mark her grave. Next were the bulbs, the tulips he had planned to plant atop her grave. He grabbed one and buried it at the base of the rock pile, then another, and another, encircling it with the beautiful bulbs until none were left.

Finally finished, he sat back and observed Lavinia’s grave with a harsh mixture of both pride, and a horrible ache filled with regret…

He’d be far more careful this time, install security in and around the house, set traps, map out the forest and learn the best areas to hide, to run, to fool any enemy that may dare come near his clutch. Nothing would harm them, absolutely nothing, not his brothers, not the Shredder, nothing…

“Donatello?”

The call of his name was so soft Donnie almost didn’t hear it, his mind so wrapped up in plotting how to protect his remaining children that he almost missed it.

He glanced at the little hen, no longer caring if he was hallucinating or if she was actually speaking.

The pudgy bird cleared her throat and fluffed her feathers. “I know it is never easy to lose a loved one, especially when they never got to have a taste of life. I’ve seen my fair share of loss, eggs that never made it…However, due to the anomalous series of events that have happened in such a short period…”

“What do you mean?” he interrupted testily, “Nothing is unusual about me coming here?”

“Donatello.” Said the hen simply, straightening up to fix him with an understanding yet stern look. “You arrived here with strangers who you then said farewell to, essentially leaving you here on your own without your brothers. I then discovered your brood, which you quite adamantly declared were yours. Now, Donatello dear, I am a very versatile hen, one capable of speaking many different languages, all except human. I can’t get the lip movements.”

She clicked her beak as though to emphasize her point, and clucked, “Anyway, I realized what must have occurred in the few short hours between our greeting, and came over to offer my condolences in the only way I knew how to convey to you, only to hear you speak turtle. It’s not even true turtle either dear, it’s, how shall I put this, primal almost. Donatello, this is not like you, not like you at all, especially to be separated from your family with such a delicate hatch. I…”

“They threatened to smash them.” Interrupted Donnie, his voice breaking again as tears threatened to spill free once more, “They’re my babies, and I heard Raph loud and clear, state that he was going to smash them.”

Just like when she first saw the eggs, the hen stiffened, her orange eyes widening in alarm as she searched Donatello’s face for any sign of a lie. 

“I appreciate your concern for me.” He continued, “But I need to make sure that the rest of my young are safe, that they won’t be harmed and that I won’t ever have to do this again.”

“Your brothers…” began the hen.

“They just don’t understand,” said Donnie quickly, looking back at the what was now Lavinia’s tomb stone, “They’re afraid I’ll change, they don’t realize that the eggs are carrying our children. Once they hatch my mates won’t be a threat to them, they may even love them, but until then I need to keep them safe.”

“Safe.” Repeated Dr. Cluckingsworth, and she nodded her massive cranium, “Yes, that is something we must discuss, but, only when you are ready. I won’t rush you into anything or…”

Slowly Donnie stood, his gaze fixed on his little ones grave. “I’m more than ready.” He murmured, “Nothing is going to hurt my little ones. Now what about the word _safe_ do we need to discuss?”

The Doc seemed to hesitate, her feathers ruffling for a moment, before she turned, and began to trot away towards the barn. “If you’re sure, then this way.” She called, “I need to introduce you to a couple new friends.”

Instantly suspicious, Donnie gave his child’s grave one last look, and reached out to grab his Ax. “Rest in peace my poor sweet chinchilla. I’ll be back later with some more flowers.” Then turned sadly, and took off after the little white bird.

As he caught up, Dr. Cluckingsworth called out, “Now before you lambaste me with your poppy-cock nonsense, I would like to formally state that I had nothing to do with it. I did not hatch him, I told them all not to touch them. Henrietta PeckingPie did it behind my back. Though I must say, he is darling.”

Having absolutely no idea what she could possibly be talking about, Donnie tilted his head, about to ask, when she stopped just outside the barn.

She fluffed her feathers and stood up as tall as she could, and squawked something sharp and raspy that Donatello certainly could not understand. To his added confusion, something that sounded like a sharp rooster’s crow mixed with an alligator’s hiss suddenly screeched out from the trees in answer.

All of Donnie grew ridged, standing up straight and alert as he tried to focus in on the sound.

“Don’t worry.” Said Dr. Cluckingsworth calmly, “He’s friendly, unless you attack us. His name is Vellosis. I thought it was amusing, you’ll get it when you see him. As for the other…”

The plump hen turned and faced the forest, took a deep breath, and then squawked, “Pickles! Come!” as loud as she could. 

Donnie however just stared at the bird, one eyeridge raised with his hand slowly drifting up to his weapon. “You feeling ok?” he murmured, when something big rustled in the undergrowth from behind the barn.

He froze, automatically wrenching his Ax free with every nerve on edge as whatever it was came closer.

“Relax,” soothed the hen, but he sure didn’t plan on doing so, not when his clutch was so close to whatever this possible, big, threat was.

The rooster like crow and alligator hiss sounded again, and finally the thing he had been hearing, sprang out from the trees. 

Standing almost four feet tall, shaped nearly entirely like a chicken, stood a pure white mutant with a deadly sycle like claw on each foot, and a beak lined with razor sharp teeth.

Donatello refused to budge as the beast trotted forward, its bright red wattles and comb swaying with the movement as it twitched its head back and forth to examine the Doc and then Donatello. 

_‘Vellosis.’_ He thought, his knuckles turning white with how hard he clenched his ax. His eyes widened as he looked the creature up and down, the prehistoric figure and mutanish glare reminiscent of the beasts he was so grateful were extinct. _‘ Short for Velociraptor. Cute…Not...’_

Dr. Cluckingsworth cooed at the massive chicken, the beast bending down to nuzzle affectionately at the hen’s huge head. “This.” She said proudly, finally turning to face him, “Is my son, Vellosis, and one of the two reasons why myself, and all of my flock, are alive today.” 

The undergrowth rustled again, and one by one, normal looking chickens of all sizes, shapes and colors, began to emerge. 

“For I’m afraid.” Continued the Doctor, her voice growing grim. “That over the last three years, we have found ourselves at odds with a foe we didn’t expect. All of my eggs have always been buried in the bio-pit you created as a safety precaution. Because of the possibility for explosion or, well…” she glanced up at the cooing raptor bird, still hovering affectionately above her, for a moment before fluffing her feathers, “You get the idea. Anyway, three years ago something broke in during the night, raided our nests, killed our young, and managed to get ahold of one of my eggs. It mutated, and has been plaguing us ever since. We call it, the Egg Eater.”

Nearly dropping his ax, Donnie shook his head and growled, “No, nah-ah. I did not get tortured by the Shredder, driven from my home by my brothers, only to lose one of my children anyway and find out that something out here, where it’s supposed to be safe, is out to kill and destroy eggs! Are you kidding me!?” he snarled the last few words, earning himself a hiss from the raptor bird that he more than happily returned. 

“That pit.” Donnie continued, not caring how loud he grew, “Was lined with Krang tech to prevent leaking, and buried over twelve feet down in case of explosion with the only access point being a narrow tube just wide enough for the damn eggs to fit when the catch I built released them. It had a steal cap on it and everything, nothing could get in there!? What the hell Cluckingsworth!?” 

By now, at least fifty chickens had emerged from the forest, a much higher count then the twenty-six he and his brothers had left over two years ago, all of them clucking softly, some with chicks around their feet as they watched them.

“It wasn’t fool proof.” Continued the hen, “Somehow the release malfunctioned. The Egg Eater consumed the egg, and destroyed the entire release system as well as the first two feet of pipe. We buried the entrance, sealed it off completely the best we could, but the beast has a taste for them.” She warned, “It eats anything, and everything it gets its teeth on. Vellosis,” she lifted a wing up to her son, “has been successful in fighting it off so far. If you’re going to stay here Donatello, you need to be aware, this mutant is dangerous, to both yourself, and your young.”

Suddenly feeling more than exhausted, Donnie allowed his ax to thunk to the ground, and buried his face in his hand. “Everything bad can stop happening anytime now…” he mumbled, “ANY, damn, time now…”

“Ah,” he heard Dr. Cluckingsworth suddenly exclaim, “And here is our other defender, and unfortunate soul to happen upon one of my eggs.”

“What now…” He groaned, peeking through his fingers, “What could you have possibly…”

He was silence by the sight that greeted him, as a huge, hundred-pound bright green frog, with the nose, ears, paws, and tail of a golden retriever hopped out from the tree line on the opposite side of the farm yard, and bounded its way towards them, with its thick sticky tongue lolling from the side of its mouth.

Donatello felt his jaw drop once more, his ax slipping free from his grasp to fall against the tall grass.

“This.” Said Dr. Cluckingsworth, “Is Pickles. Poor puppy was left by some campers last year. We kept him here and waited for you to return to hopefully find him a good home, but sadly the crazy dog found one of my eggs…must’ve eaten a frog before he did…”

Donnie however had stopped listening. His gaze was drifting from the exuberant puppy frog with what appeared to be a red collar around its neck, a single tag attached that read in bright green letters, Pickles, then over to the raptor chicken who fluffed his pure white feathers suspiciously beneath Donatello’s stare.

He shouldn’t have been surprised, not in the least bit. This was his life after all, where he and his brothers were abducted, tortured, ambushed, and presented with a new mutant challenge on a nearly weekly bases, daily on a bad streak…But why now? Why the shell now?!

“Donatello?” murmured the Doc, and Donnie shook his head. 

“I…” he murmured, “I think I’m going to go back to my clutch, and take a nap. It’s been a really awful day for me, and I’m not sure I can deal with this right now. How about tomorrow when I’ve had some sleep? Ok?” He glanced at the little hen who once more smiled that strange chicken smile.

She nodded, and said softly, “I did say to take your time, and I still mean it.”

“Uh-hu, right.” Muttered Donnie, grabbing up his ax as he turned to head back to the farm house.

At that moment, as he walked away from the wiggling frog, the mutant dinosaur, and the flock of chickens through the tall grass, he made up his mind, that when his life came to an end, dramatically, or hopefully not, that he was going to punch whoever was responsible for making his life so chaotic, straight in the face…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! To end any confusion that I know will come of this, Donnie has given in to Stockman's serum. With all the new instincts, heartache, trauma, and emotional turmoil, his mind became weakened and the serum was able to take over faster then it was supposed to. From this point forward, when Donnie "talks" he is not speaking English. Donnie is essentially an animal, capable of human thought. Because he is a genius, he is like Dr. Cluckingsworth or KirbyBat. Easiest way I can explain it...  
> More will be explained in detail in later chapters.  
> Also, I totally hear Dr. CLuckingsworth (M.D.) talking with an old lady/English tone. All proper and polite with a, I take no shit from no one, type of attitude lol  
> Oh yeah, remember female Donnie? How I said she was created for my own entertainment? Well so is Pickles...Enjoy...  
> Seriously, forgive the ending, I just seriously needed some goofy and some happy.


	55. Ch. 55

Dr. Cluckingsworth was a very inventive hen. With the shoot to the bio pit Donnie had made ages ago sealed over, she found new ways to handle the disposal of her highly volatile, radioactive mutagen eggs. Thankfully she was getting up there in years, though Donnie would never dare say that to her face, so her egg laying was becoming spontaneous and erratic. If she laid one egg a week she was lucky, if she laid two well that was a down right miracle. 

Each egg she estimated contained small traces of pure mutagen capable of acting as a mutation source. When she was ready to lay, she made sure to nest in the area where she planned to use the egg for mutation purposes. 

At first Donatello had been alarmed to hear that the Doc was mutating things, but after a tour of the forest, and a demonstration of her success, that shock quickly morphed into admiration, for her genius had built an impressive defense.

About fifteen feet into the forest, sat a ring of mushrooms that encircled most of the farmhouse property. Their tops were bright red, spanning out over ten feet long, with white spots flecking their ruby surface like small stones. They sat a good distance from one another, maybe twenty feet or so, with a rooster hunkered down as a guard at the base of each one.

They were one hundred percent poisonous if consumed, though had an absolutely fascinating defense system. When disturbed, by let’s say…a rooster pecking at its base, the white spots would ooze out a sticky sap and then burst apart, releasing a fog so thick that you couldn’t see your hand in front of your face for over an hour. When they were all activated at once, the entire property and a good portion of the surrounding woods, would practically disappear in the haze. 

The fog itself wasn’t dangerous, but it was certainly disorientating enough to effectively give any intruder second thoughts about entering the property.

Further past the mushrooms, spaced about ten or fifteen feet apart from one another, lay the next line of defense. 

Multiple trees as thick as his arm grew out from the ground, spiraled together to form a trunk and long intertwining branches. At first glance they looked like normal trees, though on closer inspection, upside down and dangling in its firm grip, he realized they were not trees at all. They were vines, thick massive vines that clung to and wrapped around anything that touched them. 

Surprisingly they were none lethal, the basic plant design simply doing what ages of evolution taught it to do, cling, stretch, and grow. The hard part however, was convincing the mutant plant to let go.

Dr. Cluckingsworth thankfully had developed a method to safely travel between them, apparently the vines had a form of intelligence, capable of identifying its likes and dislikes. Black walnut tree of any kind, sap, seed, bark, or leaf, was off limits to the vines, and if it sensed it at all, it would cringe away like a quick breath to a flame. 

It was easy to include to his gear, for all he had to do was carefully apply a bit of the toxic sap to the edges of his cloak, knee and elbow pads, and magically, the plant no longer desired to touch him. 

Together, the vines and mushrooms provided quite the defense, giving anyone a run for their money if they chose to step to close to April’s old family home, however, there was more…Much to Donatello’s displeasure. 

Vellosis, a highly suspicious and temperamental beast who thankfully did whatever his mother ordered, was the night watch and guardian of the flock. He usually perched atop the farmhouse or the barn, and waited, keeping look out from sun down to sun up. 

At first Donnie hated Vellosis. The big chicken creature was just another threat, a loud hissing thing that deserved to be growled at and chased from the farmhouse, and from the sounds the beast made every time it laid eyes on Donnie, it felt the exact same way about him. 

It wasn’t until one night, when they both simultaneously leapt from their rooftop perch’s to chase off a raccoon, that they grew a fond respect for one another. If anything at least they were getting along now, the both of them coming to an understanding, that they were both there to protect and defend, and not just for their own interests. 

Dr. Cluckingsworth helped with their bonding as well, ordering her son to assist Donatello and…Pickles…when they went out to gather food. The Egg Eater only ever attacked at night, according to the Doc anyway, so Donnie felt safe to do so. The extra bonding that it brought helped, especially when Vellosis realized that Donatello was not only collecting fresh food for himself, but for the flock as well.

The other…interesting mutant…was Pickles, the poor, sweet little puppy who only seemed interested in pleasing anyone and everyone it could. Its brain was…so-so, restricting him to basic commands like any typical dog, though Donnie had to admit, he seemed a bit smarter than the average pet, capable of following commands and short orders without much training or redirecting. 

If you could get past the tongue that stuck to everything, the thick leathery skin instead of soft luscious fur, and the young mutants desire to tackle you to the ground in his attempt to lick you each morning, then he was actually kinda cute; a nice companion. Metalhead was a good companion to, but, he was beginning to act a little, strange…

Every day and every night, Metalhead would scan him, whether Donnie wanted to be scanned or not. He didn’t seem capable of taking no for an answer. No matter how many times Donnie growled, hissed at him to stop, or tried to fight with him, Metalhead always got his blasted scan.

Soon Donatello had given up trying to prevent his little buddy from bothering him with a pointless scan twice a day. As long as Metalhead was still guarding his little ones while he was out, who was he to complain? It wasn’t like he was trying to stop him from doing anything that he wanted, just…wanted to check him over every morning and night for some reason. 

Donatello’s main priority continued to be his clutch, the three remaining little eggs that needed to be kept safe and protected. He checked on them multiple times a day, both to see how they were doing as well as to be sure Metalhead was remaining diligent.   
He made sure to set up traps all around the outside of the house, making sure that Cluckingsworth and her flock knew exactly where they were at all times. 

Pickles got stuck in a leg snare once and ended up dangling buy his webbed foot from a tree, but after that fiasco the big mutant puppy frog began to watch, listen, and avoid the areas where Donnie was working.

Pretty soon the entire yard was set, every alarm, snare and trap accounted for by both himself and the rest of the farms inhabitants. Everyone knew to look out for his brothers, April and Casey, and although Dr. Cluckingsworth made it very clear that she would not allow a single member of her flock to harm his brothers, she would not allow his brothers to do harm to either Donnie or his eggs. 

That then left the forest. It took him a week to get the traps organized, another three days to set and place them all. Two weeks to map the forest, and another week to map the areas where food and herbs were plenty.

It would take him a while to memorize the forest by heart as he had the farm yard, but he had faith that in time he would be sprinting through the trees without hesitation. At least there was one place he knew already, and that was the best spot to collect food, despite the fact that it was quite a distance from the farm.

Silent and still, he sat along the muddy floor beneath the lakes water, a rock within his lap to help hold him down. In one hand he held a two pronged spear, in his other, a small hand woven net.

His patience was immaculate, ten times anything he had before. He could see his prize, and yet he waited, any movement slow and in time with the weeds that grew about him.

A flicker of silver, a flash of purple, coming closer, and closer, then…

He thrust the spear through the water, stabbing it effortlessly into his unsuspecting prey. 

_‘Yes!’_ he thought happily, dragging the writhing fish closer for inspection. It was a fresh water salmon if he wasn’t mistaken, the glittery silver and purple scales covering its plump and juicy form a dead giveaway. 

Quickly he unhooked it, and stuffed it in the net before it could try and escape. 

Pleased with his catch, Donnie tied the net to his belt, then shifted the rock off his lap that he’d been using to help weigh him down and pushed off the muddy floor, propelling himself up towards the surface.

It had taken him some time to wrap his mind around everything, the new threats, the loss of his little one, the mutants he now had to live with, but he did it. Donnie knew he needed to move forward, not dwell on things he couldn’t change, so despite the pain and the infuriation of it all, he pushed his way through and set his heart on one thing, and one thing only; keeping his eggs safe.

The surface came within view, but he didn’t breech it, not right away. Instead he swam a bit closer to the shore, stopping right before the sandy drop off that lead up to the beach.

He gently drifted down to the lake floor, searching for any sign of his next target. His sharp eyes combed the rocks and mud, skillfully picking out every detail until finally he found a cluster of what he’d been hoping to find.

Quickly he shifted over to it and began plucking the jet black, human fist sized mussels from the mud before they could get the chance to burrow down and escape. He was able to collect seven of them before they realized what was up and began sinking into the mud, slowly disappearing from view to escape their predator. That was alright for him though, he needed them to reproduce and make more, so he didn’t bother digging after them. Once they were collected he let go of the lake floor, and once more pushed off it up towards the surface. 

This close to shore there was another treat that he enjoyed, one that was both pleasing to look at as well as eat. 

He surfaced right in the middle of a patch of them, the thick stalks growing up from the lake floor into beautiful green lotus pads and long arching cat tails, their shinny surfaces practically glowing as the sun sank behind the trees. 

Never before would he have thought to eat something that looked so unappetizing, until he watched Pickles dive in and chomp down an entire bunch, roots and all. 

It wasn’t that bad actually, it had a bit of a sweet kick that reminded him of a sweet potato wrapped in liquorish. Stick one of those lily pads around a fish, roast it over an open fire, and bam, instant yum; Mikey would’ve been in heaven. 

Pulling an old knife from his belt, he cut through two of the larger lily pads, washed them a little, and then rolled them up to add to his collection. 

The fish wriggled a bit as he moved towards the shore, seeming to sense that its time was quickly coming to an end, but Donnie wasn’t focusing on it, his gaze was instead sweeping the bank, searching for the massive frog.

“There you are.” He murmured, spotting Pickles poised along the bank, his nose twitching and ears pricked as he focused on something beneath the water

The creature’s puppy nose quivered, one paw lifted from the ground, and then, with lightening like speed, his wide mouth shot open and his fleshy tongue flashed out to stab at something beneath the water. 

Donnie kept an eye on the pup as he pulled himself from the water and plopped down in the sand beside the ax he had left there, carefully untying his net to withdraw the still struggling fish. Pickles pulled in his tongue, a sunfish wiggling on the end of it, and happily chomped it, bones and all.

Donatello snorted in amusement as the playful pup wagged his tail and searched the water’s surface for any sign of another. It was a clever trick the dog frog had learned, a trick that Donnie was fairly certain could one day be useful. The part that he couldn’t figure out, was just how to articulate it so the pup would understand him.

With a quick stab of his knife, the gasping fish suffered no more and he was free to gut it, then scale it, using the flat side of his knife to knock the stubborn scales away.

Pickles must’ve noticed what he was up to, for he hopped from his spot with exuberance to come to a thumping halt at Donatello’s side.

Donnie could feel the yellow eyes boring into him, the slight breeze from the pup’s swishing tail disturbing the sand enough to make sound.

“No.” said Donnie automatically, “You had the internal organs yesterday. Vellosis gets them today, you know how this works.”

He heard Pickles whimper, and out of the corner of his eye spotted its green paw raise ever so slowly to gently paw at the air. 

The foot came closer, dabbing at the short space between them, before finally ending with a soft touch against Donnie’s shoulder.

“No.” said Donnie again, ignoring the pained whimper that came from the big mutant this time. “You can have whatever he leaves.”

Completely immune to the pups wide faced charms, Donnie continued to scale his catch, ignoring the big whining frog who seemed insistent on pawing at him.

The ferns along the bank rustled, but Pickles didn’t move, far to intent on snagging a snack to be bothered. Donnie on the other hand had an eye on the undergrowth the moment he heard it, his grip tensing around his knife until he noticed the familiar flicker of white and red shimmered through the leaves.

_‘Just Vellosis.’_ He reassured himself, loosening his hold just enough to return to scraping the scales from his catch. 

“And where were you?” he asked, not expecting an answer, “Hopefully off collecting some elderberries and wild onion for your mother like she asked?”

When he didn’t hear a testy click or even a coo in response, Donnie glanced back at him, finding the big chicken peering intently behind him into the forest.

Vellosis twitched a little, flicking his red combed head back and forth for a moment, before he slunk down and crept quickly across the sand over to Donnie.

“What?” murmured Donatello when the big chicken paused at his side, watching as his head snapped up to glance back and then around as though he could hear something.

As far as Donnie was concerned there was nothing. He could neither smell or hear anything, and besides, Pickles would’ve noticed anything different. The pup may have been mutated into a frog, but his sense of smell was amazing.

The raptor bird remained low, his yellow eyes flicking to the forest once more before he gave Donatello a quick nudge.

“What?” demanded Donnie, “There’s nothing…”

Suddenly the raptor shot forward, grabbing Donatello’s fish clean out of his hand.

Donnie hissed in outrage as the big chicken shot across the beach, his fingers missing the beasts feathered tail by inches as it raced by. He scrambled to his feet, sand going everywhere as he snatched up his ax and darted after the mutant, his temper flaring.

“Drop it!” he snarled, about ready to grab the brazened thing by the neck, throw it to the ground and sit on it until it had learned its lesson.

Vellosis however did not drop the fish, he just kept running, darting through the trees with the limp body dangling in his mouth all the way up the steep incline through the forest that would lead them back to the farmhouse.

It wasn’t until some distance had finally been put between them and the lake that Vellosis came to a halt, setting down the fish with just enough time to spring back out of Donnie’s reach.

Donatello’s fingers closed on the air, and he growled his displeasure at having missed. 

“Pull that again.” He snapped, reaching down to inspect the damage done to his catch, “And you’ll find out how my little brother Mikey feels when he ticks off our bigger brother Raph.”

He picked up his fish with a grumble and brushed a few pine needles from its flesh. At least it didn’t look like much damage had been done, just a hole here and there where the mutants teeth had punctured. One good wash and a solid cooking and it would be ripe for the eating. 

Making sure to continue growling to prove his point, Donnie opened his net and went to place the fish inside it, when Pickles shot out of nowhere and barreled past them, nearly sending him to the ground, tail tucked and ears flat.

Donnie watched him go, an eyeridge raised, when he realized that Vellosis was still there, standing tall up on his legs to peer back behind them towards the lake.

Despite his outrage of having his meal stolen, Donnie couldn’t help but turn, his curious nature playing in his favor as he was able to catch a glimpse of what had made them both run.

It was big, it was long, it was brown, and though they were too far away for Donnie to make out just what it was, he could tell right away that it was sniffing at the spot where they had been standing just moments ago.

Vellosis hadn’t stole his catch to eat it, he had stolen it to get Donatello to move.

A warning chitter sounded from the raptor, and for once Donnie didn’t question it. Without a word he gripped his ax and quietly followed the massive chicken back through the woods to the safety of their home. What ever that thing was, Donnie knew it wasn't good news, and needed to be kept far, far, away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed a little bit of mandatory information filler and some cute character interaction as a brief break from my usual heart smashing and nerve frying habits :)


	56. Ch. 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of swearing ahead.

The robotic cat hissed atop the remains of a fallen Foot-bot, it’s beady red eyes glowing in the dim light the sewer provided. 

It was cornered in a dead end tunnel, the remnants of its fallen team scattered around it’s paws, yet still it didn’t back down.

That was ok though, Raphael liked it when they put up a fight.

Clenching his Sai’s tight, the furious turtle roared and lunged, aiming for the stupid cats hissing face. The metal from his weapon stabbed clean through, but not into his intended target.

The cat leapt back at the last second, missing his blade by inches with a hiss. It stabbed its claws into the concrete wall and clung there, his Sai wrenching free from the Foot-bot’s chest to follow it.

Metal wailed against stone as he stabbed, over and over, his furious snarls echoing around him as he released his fury against the robotic cat.

It hissed and scurried further up the wall with every attack, dodging his blows again and again until he was practically screaming. 

It wedged itself up high in the corner of the tunnel, a crackle of electricity sounding as it powered up. Blue streaks crackled out from it sleek form, It’s robotic mouth parting only to cackle at him, as though daring him to strike.

Oh dare he would, and dare he did. Furiously Raph leapt up onto the wall and kicked off it, launching himself up and straight at his foe.

The cat however seemed to have been anticipating it, for it leapt the second he did, aiming high over his shoulder. He saw it leap, his closest Sai stretching towards it to hook it or impale it, he didn’t care which, he just wanted to destroy it, to kill it, to rip it to tiny little pieces like it felt someone had done to his God damn heart…only to miss…

He roared in fury as the lithe shape soared just inches out of reach, his body twisting in midair out of reflex to try and chase his foe. A flicker of blue and green fluttered in out of the corner of his eye, but he didn’t care. He was to transfixed on his target, disgusted and enraged by its kind’s insistence to search, to dare come down here after _his_ mate, _his_ offspring, _his_ lovers, _HIS_ family!

His rage only grew, boiling up within him as he landed, his muscles already bunching to spring. In his fury he missed his brother lunge, missed him kick, missed him take the electric shock to send the evil searching machine straight back into Raphael’s reach. All Raph saw was the metallic beast soar back within striking range.

The silver cat clattered to the ground, its claws scrabbling against the concrete as it fought to gain purchase, but it was already too late. 

His Sai’s stabbed down, one sliding around the robot’s neck, the other piercing its metallic hide. He roared, screaming out his fury and pain, his biceps bulging as he took the electrical shock and ripped with all his might. 

The robot wailed out one last metallic screech in his hands, before the sound turned to a violent shriek of warping metal as he ripped it in half, the creatures head wrenching free from its robotic shoulders to smash clean into pieces against the sewer wall.

His chest clenched, the pain coming back, and he slammed the robots body to the ground, stabbing it again, again and again. He didn’t want to feel anymore, didn’t want this pain that knowing what the robots were after, brought. 

“Raph!” 

He just wanted to be numb, to go on fighting until he felt absolutely nothing!

“Raphael!” 

A pair of warm arms suddenly snapped around him from behind, pulling him in close to a warm body, a heartbeat. 

“It’s ok bro.” he heard Leo whisper in his ear, “We got them, they’re gone.”

It was only then that he registered his own breathing, the heavy heaves for air and the shaky gasps as he fought to catch his breath. Every inch of him was shaking, his hands and wrists slicked with red from oozing cuts along his forearms where Foot-bot blades had just barely missed.

“They’ll be back.” Said Raph, his voice cracking like it hadn’t been used it in years.

“I know.” Leo whispered.

Still shaking, he clenched his fists around his Sai’s and spun around to hug his brother back. “They want them.” He choked out, snapping his eyes shut to bury his face in the crook of Leonardo’s neck, “They want him. Those sick bastards still want him and our, our…”

Leo growled, a deep sound that vibrated from his chest, oddly soothing him, despite the fact that Raphael barely heard it uttered outside of Donnie’s scent change. “Nothing will touch our children or our brother; no one will get close enough. We’ll keep them safe, _you’ll_ keep them safe. I know you will.” 

Raph felt him lean away, but didn’t let go, every inch of himself still shaking from the exertion of the fight. Those dark blue eyes he loved met his, hardened and set with purpose. 

“We need to leave.” Murmured Leo, “It’s not safe here. I’m going to talk to Master Splinter when we get back, maybe make a plan to go to the farmhouse or something until things cool down, but I’ll need you and maybe April to talk to Donnie.”

Letting out a snort, Raph looked away, glaring down at the hunks of metal that used to be robots. “He won’t talk to me…” he said sadly, “It’s like he’s not even there.”

“That’s why I’m going to talk to Master Splinter, just in case.” Said Leo quietly, “We’ll need him to help keep Donnie calm if we have to force entry. April said he’s protective of them, can’t always control what he does. He might lunge at us trying to defend them. We'll need Sensei to help keep him calm.”

This time Raph couldn’t help but smirk. “I’d rather that then the bull shit Casey and April were talking about before.” 

He glanced back at good old fearless and slowly put his weapons back in his belt, his shoulders sagging at the thought of his eggs. “What are we guna do Leo?” he asked, his voice a mixture of exhaustion and pain, “Four kids? Four babies we never thought would ever be possible, and Shredder wants to rip them away, use them, torture them like he’s done to us, maybe worse. We can’t hide at the farm forever…”

This time it was Leo who looked away. “One step at a time.” He murmured, “Right now, we need to focus on keeping them alive, so we can have the chance to worry about them when their running around later. Now come on…” Leo gestured to the tunnel behind them and slowly let go of Raph’s shoulders, “We need to get back and make a plan. It’s no longer safe here for Donnie or our eggs.”

Damnit. Leo was right, he was always right, but hell if Raph was going to admit it. Lovers or not, he didn’t want to be the one to tell Donnie he gave the go ahead to break down the lab door…Especially not with things behind the door having grown so quiet and faint, almost like Donnie had left or locked himself up in a closet somewhere to hide. 

Raph certainly wouldn’t blame him if he did lock himself away in the bathroom or maybe a hastily put together room of some kind. His lover had just been tortured, physically and more than likely mentally. He was scared, torn up from his stupid brain over thinking crap as usual, and was more than likely convinced that everyone was about to attack him and drive him from the lair. 

He may not have understood most of the psychological-whatever garble that April was going on about, but what he did understand was that he loved that big science nerd, and even if it took forever, he was going to do whatever it took to get that through Donatello’s skull. 

Carefully they raced back through the sewer, taking the long way just in case. It had been over three weeks, three long sleepless weeks of the robotic assault. They barely ate, hardly rested, and if they were lucky, they would be able to take Mikey and Master Splinters place outside of Donatello’s silent doors.

M.O.U.S.E.R.S., Cat and Foot-bots, all of them were searching the city now, combing every bit of it in search for one thing. 

They had to be after their children, their poor innocent growing children still sealed up tight in their shells, and even worse. Donnie. The Shredder must’ve still wanted him to, why else would they be searching so hard when the Shredder was down? When they all knew he, his brothers, and their father had nearly completely healed…

April and Casey had thankfully been a huge help, using the T-trackers to scout the tunnels and trace the Foot-bot signals one by one, then alert them all to the robot’s locations so they could be destroyed. They were just as run down as him and his brothers, they were tired, sore, and desperate for a chance to simply sit down and rest.

Finally, they made it back, meeting a yawning April and a half asleep Casey by the turnstiles. 

“Did yeah get’em?” mumbled Casey, giving Raph a cockeyed glance, “Or did they get you? Cause dude, you’re lookin a lot redder then I’m used to seeing.”

To exhausted to scowl or even attempt a witty snarl in response, Raph simply shouldered past him, and headed down the steps into his home.

“It’s good to see you guys.” He heard Leo say as he scanned the room for any sign of Mikey or their Sensei. “We weren’t expecting you until later, I hope that means the Foot-bot signals have calmed down?”

His goofball of a brother was right where he had hoped he’d be, sitting on the couch, facing the lab, Ice Cream kitty in a bowl on one side with a box of pizza on the other. They looked like they had been attempting to play chess, but as far as Raph knew his little brother had no clue what chess even was. Maybe that was why the little horn ball was spacing out on Donnie’s door…

“No.” sighed April, “They’re still everywhere. Those stupid cat things seem to be rounding up the aimless bots, recharging them, and then diving into the sewers by the dozen. I’m worried, it’s getting real bad out there.”

“I know.” Leo said, “I’m worried to, that’s why whether Donnie wants to or not, were guna leave. I don’t think we have much of a choice anymore.”

“What?” he heard April snap, causing Raph to spin on the spot more out of reflex than anything else. “Leo they can’t be moved, the eggs, their, their…breakable, like seriously breakable. You so much as look at them wrong they’ll die, and since Donnie still seems to be guarding them, I know for a fact that he won’t allow you to risk it.”

Raph glanced at Leo, finding that determined glint still there, and knew what was coming next.

His brother nodded at April and said simply, “That’s why I need you to help Raph get Donnie to open the door. We need to talk to him, convince him to leave, form a plan to…”

A flicker of movement caught his eye, drawing his gaze over to the opposite side of the lairs entrance. Leo must’ve seen it to, for he tensed, April and Casey craning around, only to relax a second later as Master Splinter stepped into view.

The old rat master surveyed Leo, April and Casey with an exhausted gaze, before glancing down the steps to where Raphael was standing. The moment Splinter saw him however, still caked in blood from the wounds the robots had inflicted, his brown eyes hardened, and his ears flicked back in concern. 

“Raphael,” he snapped, stepping down the steps into the lair to him, “what happened?”

Looking anywhere but at his father, Raph crossed his bloody arms and murmured, “It’s nothing. Just a nick or two. I’m fine.”

Master Splinter however made a noise, a gruff grunt of disapproval that they all knew far too well.

“Go get washed up.” Said Splinter, nodding his furry muzzle to the bathroom, “Then return when you are done. We must discuss Donatello.”

A rush of irritation began to swell beneath his plastron at the mention of his mate’s name. He gritted his teeth to prevent himself from lashing out at his father and turned, stomping off towards the bathroom as ordered instead.

The whole situation was stupid, the way Shredder was after their unborn children, the way Donnie was over thinking every tiny reaction, and the way everyone was treating him like some sort of fragile thing because of it.

Donnie was anything but fragile. He was smart, he was clever, and Raph had been there when he gave birth to all four of those huge ass eggs. Donatello was stronger than anyone gave him credit, he was able to carry eggs twice a year, act like his good old self despite how uncomfortable that must have been, train with them, eat with them, fool them all including their father so easily, and then run off, push the damn things out, and then return to training the next morning like nothing had ever happened every single time.

His purple banded lover was just confused and scared now, not broken or breakable. They didn’t need to talk about how to handle him, they just needed to leave him alone, let him guard his eggs in peace and feel safe in his own home. Breaking down the door and restraining him while they advanced on the clutch would only seriously freak him out. 

No matter how right Leo was, if they wanted Donnie to trust that everything was ok, then they needed to wait until he felt comfortable enough to come out and be with them…

Yes, he knew they needed to leave, yes, he knew they were all in danger but…

Throwing open the bathroom door, he stomped in and went straight to the sink. The cuts weren’t bad, at least not compared to some he had received in the past, but they’d bled like a sieve, and from his reflection he could understand why Master Splinter sent him off so quickly.

He sighed and glanced down at the dried blood that caked his arms, now crusted and flaking off with the slightest brush.

Donatello was his. His brother, his mate, and now…the mother, or father, or whatever the hell Donnie wanted to be, of their future children. He loved him, no matter what, and he was going to make sure that the genius knew it this time, and never ever questioned it again.

Maybe he could convince Donnie to open the door by telling him just how many robots were out there looking for him? If Donnie was as protective of them as April insisted he was, then maybe they could convince him to move the eggs himself? Bring the clutch to the shellraiser with Metalhead and April while he and the rest of the family and Casey took the party wagon? 

He washed the blood from his arms and tended his cuts, making sure to wrap them right the first time so no one would fret over him and make him do it twice, and couldn’t help but smile. 

It was an idea, a good one to. They could let Donnie feel in control, convince him to leave by playing to his worry instead of trying to force him into it and make everything worse. 

_‘Yeah.’_ He thought, nodding his head at the red soapy bubbles that the water hadn't washed down, _‘That’s it. Don’t worry D, I got your shell, whether you realize it or not.’_

Once he was done, he went back out as requested, ready to sit there and listen to them all fret over Donnie again like he was some fricking flower about to wilt, and then shove his idea down their throats until they all accepted it. 

He was just about to hop down the steps to the main room where everyone was waiting, when he heard something that made him freeze.

“What do you mean he’s gone? The doors never opened, Raph and Mikey practically live in front of the main entrance and I’ve been sleeping outside the other. There’s no way he can’t be in there, the scanner must be busted. Donnie! Come on, say something!”

Snapping his head up, he found Leo pounding on the door to Donnie’s lab, Master Splinter and Mikey making his way up the steps to his brother’s side. Casey was holding the T-tracker, looking mildly impressed, while April on the other hand looked absolutely mortified. 

Her hands were covering her mouth, her blue eyes transfixed on Donnie’s lab, and when she looked away, her horrified gaze shifting over to lock with Raph’s, he felt any control he had left, slip.

“No.” he whispered, the breath catching in his throat as his eyes widened. Throwing himself down the stairs, his anger turning to blind panic as he shot past his family and up to Donatello’s door, “Damnit don’t you dare Donnie,” he screamed at it, “Don’t you fucking dare!”

With all his might he slammed into the cold metal and punched it with his fist. “Donnie!” he yelled, fighting to keep the desperation from his voice, “The damn T-trackers gone haywire, say something, prove you’re there damnit!” 

The metal door shuddered on impact, its sliding frame parting from the blow as though its lock had failed. Without thinking he grabbed at the crack and wrenched the doors apart, forcing his way through them with his brothers on his heels.

“Donnie!?” Raph yelled once more, franticly darting to every corner, every closet, every possible hide away he could find, but his brother, hard as he tried, most certainly wasn’t there.

“Dude, he’s taken the eggs!” Raph heard Mikey squeak as he darted down to check beneath one of Donnie’s desks, “No, no, man, you don’t think that he, he smashed them do you?!”

“No.” he heard April snap, “No. He wouldn’t have bothered taking the incubator if he was going to hurt them, Donnie may have run, but as far as he was concerned it was to protect them. His instinct is powerful, I’ve felt it, he’d have gone somewhere safe with them, maybe back to his cave or…”

Teeth gritted, Raphael spun to face them, his rage and panic swirling together into a force that needed to be expelled. Raising his fist, he slammed it down, his fist denting the metal of Donnie’s desk in his fury. 

“Damnit!” he snarled, his voice cracking as the truth sank in. Donnie had left, again, fearful of his family, again, and this time he had taken much more than just his secrets; he’d taken their eggs, their innocent, unborn children who needed to be protected by not just Donnie, but by all of them.

“Raph, we’ll find him…” began Leo, sounding so close that he had to be right next to him, but Raphael didn’t care.

“Fucking hell Donnie!” Raph snarled into the air, ignoring his older brother and the hand that appeared on his shoulder, “How many times do I have to tell you? How many times do I have to prove how much I love you, you stubborn fucking turtle?! Raghh!! I swear, when I find you this time, I’m going to throw you down and sit on your shell until you hear me, and actually believe me, when I say, I fucking love you Damnit!”

Breathing hard, he stared at his hand, the bandages around his forearm and bicep beginning to seep red again before his eyes. He hurt all over, his body, his mind, his heart, and his soul, every bit of him burning like a million knives were being stabbed right through him. 

He was so transfixed on that pain, on how to force it away, that he almost missed the little movement from atop Donnie’s computer. The burst of light that it produced however he most certainly didn’t miss, for it flashed straight in his eye.

Practically blinded, he snapped his eyes shut and flew his hands up to his face, letting out a startled cry as he floundered back straight into his brother.

“Well that was quite a confession.” Murmured a voice, an unmistakable one that seemed to echo out from Donnie’s computer.

Raph’s head snapped up at the sound, his eyes open and searching despite the stars that scorched across them and forbid him from seeing. 

“Though, lacking in clarity,” continued the voice, “but I’ll give you an A plus for heartfelt and honesty. Now, do tell me, what took you so long to actually check if the door was locked? It’s been over a month since I left it unlocked people, come on now…” 

“Donnie?!” he heard Mikey call, “Dude how’d you get in the computer?”

“Where are you?!” snapped April over him, while from the sounds of things Master Splinter was quietly hissing at them to let Donatello speak. 

Raph and Leo however, had no intentions of allowing him to speak.

“What the hell!?!” roared Raph at the blank computer screen, his voice cracking beneath the rush of relief that washed over him, “Where the fuck, are you!?”

“Where are you!?” Leo snapped from beside him, “How could you leave us?! It’s not safe!”

“Woah, woah, easy now.” Said Donnie quickly, “I’m not exactly who you think I am.”

Leo wiggled the mouse a bit from beside Raph, but the computers screen remained blank.

“You see.” Donnie continued, sounding rather light hearted, “I am simply borrowing the voice response program Donatello installed for his cycles, you know, automated responses and what not to fool you into thinking he was still hiding away in his lab?” 

Raph froze mid examine of the blank screen, his gaze snapping up onto the little speaker that had protruded from the top of Donnie’s computer. 

“Borrowing?” hissed Raph, his eyes narrowing as a strong urge to rip the speaker from Donnie’s computer and smash it to a million pieces just like those robots in the sewers, “Then who the hell are you?” Raph growled, his very words carrying the promise of pain, “And what the fuck, have you done with my mate…”

“Done?” murmured the voice, “Oh no, no. You misunderstood me, sorry about that. This is my first time having an actual conversation. Hehe, it’s actually really fun, a lot better than just tweeting and pointing. Hmm, anyway, you all have fondly named me Metalhead, and for your information I have not taken Donatello anywhere. You see, he has taken me away with him, to a location that I will not be disclosing until you have given proper clarification.” 

“Why you…” Raph began to growl, only to be silenced by the only voice that he would ever completely obey.

“Raphael.” Snapped Master Splinter, his cane clicking as he made his way around the table to stand beside the computer with April, Casey, and Mikey on his heels. “That is enough. Now, Metalhead…” 

He turned his furry face towards the screen, his ears flicking back as he addressed the empty monitor. “Is Donatello, and his eggs, safe?”

Metalhead hummed for a moment, as though trying to decide just how he was going to answer. “Well.” He murmured, “The answer to both is yes, as well as no. Donatello is physically safe, however, mentally speaking, he is digressing each day, the cause of which, was the loss of one of his offspring. I’m afraid it did not survive the trip. My condolences to all of you.”

It took Raph a second to realize why Metalhead sounded so sad, and why everyone around him suddenly looked so upset, but once it hit him, the realization that he had lost one of his children, Raphael felt the color drain from his face, along with any fight he had left. His legs grew weak, his knees buckling as he thunked to the ground.

“What do you mean…” Began Master Splinter, his sad old eyes focused on the screen. “By, he’s digressing?” 

Metalhead seemed to clear his none existent throat, the little speaker from atop the computer swiveling around to face them. A slight flicker came from it just like before, and this time a small beam, that spread out and scanned the room, came from it.

Raph barely flinched as the blinding light passed over him, and barely budged when he felt a warm hand and smelled the pepperoni tinge that meant Mikey was near.

The youngest crawled up and under one of his arms, wrapping him in a tight hug as he nuzzled into Raph’s neck.

“Well that’s a decent reaction,” said Metalhead far to cheerily for Raph’s liking, “though clarification is still lacking. We’ll return to that subject momentarily. As for your question however, I’ll answer that with a video I pulled off of Baxter Stockman’s hard drive before someone cleared his entire system, losing the information I was attempting to access. I was however, able to download this…”

Before their eyes, the computer shivered to life, its screen popping up an image of a massive, spiked back turtle that they hadn’t seen since the day he had almost killed them, and dared lay a claw on _his_ Donatello.

Slash was on the screen, numbers and words in the corner he didn’t understand, all except three…Three little words that sent a shiver up his spine.

Test Subject-One.

“Now, since I’m sure you may not fully understand what is about to happen, I’ll explain.” Said Metalhead, right as the image if Slash swatted at his neck, “From what I was able to gather before my access was destroyed, Baxter Stockman was creating a serum of some kind.”

Suddenly Slash was grunting, shaking his head, his hands flying to his skull as the pained grunts and groans intensified. 

“It was labeled, Animalia instinctu. In simple terms, animal instinct.”

The big turtle let out a pain filled roar and sank to his knees, his eyes wild, frightened almost as he cried out and fell. 

“From what I read, it attacks the mind. Rips away your sanity, what makes you human, and reverts you back to a primal state…”

On his hands and knees Slash panted, desperately shaking his head, his mortified gaze flickering up towards the camera one last time before his eyes seemed to glaze. He tilted his head back and sniffed at the air, a growl rising in his throat.

Metalhead stopped the video there, once more clearing his nonexistent throat. “This video was recorded the day my maker, Donatello, was attacked by him. As you can see, and have witnessed firsthand, Slash had no control over anything, his mind a slave to his base desires and instinctual drives. I…I fear that Baxter Stockman may have given Donatello this serum while in his possession.”

“What?” snapped Leo, “You mean he’s an animal? A grunting growling beast like Slash?!”

“Wicked!” Casey cackled, though from the sharp choking sound that followed, April had jabbed him in the ribs.

“Not quite.” Answered Metalhead uneasily, “He is safe, functioning well actually. However, the serum does not appear to be effecting him the same as it did Slash. It must be a modified dose of some kind. He appears to be keeping a humanish mind set. He is more aggressive, communicating with chirps, grunts and other animalistic noises, but is not completely gone. He is still quite intelligent with the ability to calculate and plan. Donatello should never be underestimated.”

Slowly Raph raised his arms and pulled his little brother in closer. “Where is he?” he grunted quietly, “And don’t you dare start rattling on about clarity and shit. I want my mate, and I want my eggs back, safe, alive, and whole so we can help him and keep them all safe.”

Metalhead hummed appreciatively, “Ah yes.” He murmured, “there is that bit of clarity I was hoping for. I will defend my maker and his clutch with my life. Though, from the sounds of things, I will not need to do so, for you have no desire to break or harm Donatello’s eggs?”

Now that had his attention. Snapping his eyes up and on the screen, he bared his teeth and snarled, “What!? No, never! Those are my eggs as much as Donnie’s, say anything like that again and I’ll rip your head off and use it as target practice! Got it, you…”

“Raphael.” Snapped Master Splinter, once more silencing him before he could really get going.

Growling, Raph rested his chin on his little brother’s head, glaring up at the screen with his mind going a million miles a minute. 

If Metalhead was right, then Donnie needed him, he needed all of them. He wasn’t in his right mind, he could be hurt, he could be captured. They had to get to him, he had to get to him…

“Please, do explain,” murmured his Sensei, his voice growing sharper with every word, “why you, or my son, would feel the need to hide away from his family, risk traveling with such a delicate burden, and then give you any reason to fear harm towards him and my future grandchildren, from his own family?” 

“Words.” Said Metalhead, “Ones uttered by Raphael himself, words that can be forgiven so long as you work towards finding a cure for my maker, _before_ , coming to find him. You may be able to guess where Donatello is, you may be able to find him even, but should you catch him without any plan of returning his mind, you will cause unnecessary damage to yourselves, and to him, which I cannot allow.”

“What words.” Demanded Leo, moving closer to stand by Raph and Mikey’s side, “He’s said nothing that would…”

“He’s said plenty.” Interrupted Metalhead. “Out of context perhaps, but his declaration to smash the eggs was heard loud and clear, so loud that Donatello felt the need to escape.”

“But…” April began, only to be interrupted by the voice coming out of the speaker.

“He has a secret entrance, really people, he’s a genius who’s been keeping a secret from you all for years. You should’ve seen that coming. What he needs right now is for you to find Baxter Stockman. Catch that fly, bring that blasted bug here, or to anyone who will create a cure, and then, only then, will I willingly allow you access to your brother, without a fight. Do you understand?”

Raph’s fists clenched, his eyeridges knitting together as his temper began to boil once more. “Get the fly who did this.” He growled, “Get the cure, and I get my Donnie.”


	57. Ch. 57

Xever. That’s why everyone kept mentioning him the day Donnie laid the eggs. Yeah they knew he was the inside man, yes they knew Donnie had been working with him…but the reason why had never really been discussed. They were fathers, Donnie had given birth right in front of him, Leo and Casey, why Donnie had been helping Xever and vice versa didn’t seem all that important to them then, but now…they were idiots for not asking more.

Why would they worry about Donnie leaving the safety of their home when he had nowhere to go? No one to go to? If they had known that Xever had the same mutation as Donnie, was helping fuel his twisted mindset of curing his bodies changes, and had two helpless, big eyed, little mutant fish babies that would’ve melted Donnie’s heart in an instant, then they would’ve been far more diligent and far more concerned.

The one time they were mature, the one time they wanted to try and do the right thing, and it blew up in their faces. Go figure…

Master Splinter was taking it especially hard. He tried to put on a brave face, attempted to act like all was well, but when he thought no one was looking, his shoulders sagged, his ears drooped, and they all knew what he was doing. 

Their father was blaming himself, shouldering the burden of what April described was the pain of failure, loss, and the heart breaking feelings of having misguided his son. 

They all felt the sting of failure, of loss, of heartbreak…One of their children, a boy, maybe a girl, would never get to see the world, and it was all because they had been too stupid to see what was going on right in front of their own eyes.

Thankfully April and Mikey knew Donnie’s lab like the back of their hand, so they were able to tell what was missing and guess just what he had done. 

Retro mutagen was missing, as was a vile of mutagen. According to April, Donnie had been trying to find a way to make the boys human. One look at his files confirmed that retro mutagen wouldn’t work, but from the look of things, mutagen would…

He had mutated the kids he had become so fond of, using Xevers DNA, returned that stupid fish to his human form, and then hitched a ride right out of the city to someplace he knew, someplace safe, someplace far from the city. The farmhouse. 

It was the only place that made sense. Donnie wouldn’t be stupid and bring the eggs just anywhere. If he was as protective as April said, then what ever that stupid, soon to be dead bug did to him, would’ve amplified his urge to protect. He’d be driven to go somewhere he knew he could defend, and though Metalhead neither confirmed or denied where Donnie was, they were all confident April’s old home was exactly where he went to.

All they had to do now was find the stupid bug, try not to squish it, and force it to give them the cure.

At first the task seemed daunting, the prospect of searching the city for a bug that may or may not have made it out of the explosion, about as possible as searching for a diamond ring dropped in the middle of the ocean. 

Metalhead however, needed props where props were due. He was dedicated to Donatello, something Raph admired greatly, and was one hell of an intelligent robot. 

April plugged in the T-tracker to Donnie’s computer, and within the hour, Metalhead had been able to scan the entire city. 

Bebop, Rocksteady, Rahzar, Fishface, Donnie, and Tigerclaw were gone, leaving only a handful of mutant signals to investigate. With how pissed off the three of them were, it only took twenty-four hours to track down each one, and figure out exactly where that fly bastard had gone.

The hard part? Being patient, listening to Leo, and remembering that he was not allowed to kill or dismember the bug, no matter how strong the urge to do so became.

The fly was in the remains of his original lab, the half collapsed and boarded up building still charred and burnt to a crisp, but that didn’t seem to stop him. According to Metalhead, the soon to be dead bug had hacked into the electrical grid and was sucking large amounts of power in, all of it directed down to what could only be a basement of some kind. The floor charts had no record of a lower level, and despite Metalhead’s efforts, he couldn’t gain access to the fly’s system, but knowing the soon to be dead bug, there was more to that building then just a few burnt out floors.

Leo had a plan, one Raphael needed to follow if they were to succeed, but damn it was hard. He was pissed off, mad at Donnie for being gone, enraged at the bastard bug for touching his mate, ticked at himself for refusing to believe Donnie could or would run this time, and beyond mad for failing, for opening his stupid big mouth and allowing harm to come to one of his eggs.

A life was lost, all because of the fly…the soon to be dead fly, the moment Leo gave him the all clear. He’d find a way to make it up to his love, starting with securing that cure.

Right now, Leo needed him to remain calm, needed him to remain quiet, and needed him to follow his lead…

Once Metalhead gave the all clear, they made a run for the building, avoiding areas the robot anticipated cameras or alarms to be set up.

Silent as could be, Raph dropped down from a charred hole in the buildings frame beside his leader, Sai’s out and ready to impale the first thing that moved.

Mikey dropped down beside them, April, and then Casey thunking in right behind them from the charred hole. None of them said a word, all of them on edge as they searched what was left of the building.

The container that had once contained mutagen was smashed into pieces on the ground, the glass covered in a thick layer of soot and hunks of ceiling. Whatever mutagen had been there was now gone, no doubt collected by the Shredder to be reused. Chunks of old computer, sheet rock, and metal from the ceiling were charred and littered across the floor, but despite the obstacles, the old seemingly abandoned building was working in their favor.

The fly was stupid, and Leo’s eyes were keen, picking up the slightest disturbance in the ash that led them straight to a sturdy, and suspiciously soot free section of wall.

The eldest raised his arm, his fist closed to signal them to stop before they got to close.

“April.” He whispered, motioning for her to move forward.

Just as planned she scooted around them and ducked beneath a hunk of charcoaled rafter, her T-phone out and tessen ready as the four of them crept in behind her. 

Raph’s grip tightened on his sai’s as Leo withdrew his katanas and Mikey readied his nunchucks. 

Eyes peeled, Raph scanned the room, waiting for foot-bots, cat bots or whatever other device of doom that stupid bug freak might send at them, as April used the phone Metalhead had downloaded into to scan the wall, searching for wires and a way inside.

“Raph.” Whispered April, and he snapped his sights back onto her. “You like hitting things right?”

Her smirk was enough to coax up one of his own, his grin stretching across his face at the prospect of being able to relive some of his tension.

“The wires are right on the other side.” She continued, pointing to a spot on the wall. “Just punch through it and I’ll be able to download Metalhead’s AI into it.

Now that’s more he liked it. Putting away his sai’s, Raph happily punched his fist into his palm and walked up to the spot April had referred to.

He grinned, cracked his knuckles, and with one solid crack against what looked like concrete, his fist decimated the spot and smashed clean through the wall. 

It was plaster, a hollow spot on the other side there to hide away what appeared to be a half assed electric box.

April made quick work of it, ripping out a wire with bare hands to haphazardly clip it to the plug extending from the phone. She jumped when it sparked, but a single click and rumble later was enough to signal Metalhead’s success. 

The wall cracked and parted before them, swinging in to reveal a stairwell that led down into the floor.

“There’s barely any security, though I still can’t gain access to the main system.” Said Metalhead through the phone’s speaker, still in Donnie’s voice, “You’ll have to plug me directly into one of his computers. Once I’m in I’ll be able to download everything and hopefully find more info on the serum he injected Donatello with.”

Eyes narrowed, Leo nodded and gestured to April and then Casey, “You two get Metalhead into his computers. Mikey, you hang back with them and stay ready, if anything attacks, kill it. If you see Deadman, yell for us. Raph and I will search the lab and try to catch him before he can escape. Got it?”

Everyone nodded, but Leo’s eyes narrowed, flicking up onto Raph almost accusingly. “Don’t kill him.” He said firmly, and all Raph could do was snort.

He crossed his arms and glared back, fixing the eldest with a cold hard stare. Raph didn’t say a word, but that didn’t stop the muffled growl from rising in his throat.

He didn’t miss how Casey looked at him, taking a big step back, no doubt still remembering what had happened the last time Raph had growled in his direction, while Mikey took a firm step forward and placed himself between him and Leo. 

“Come on dudes.” Murmured Mikey, “The faster we catch him, the faster we can go find Donnie.”

“I know.” Hissed Raph through clenched teeth, his fists tightening as he ripped out his Sai’s again. “I just wish I could beat that bastard into the ground, give him a taste of what he’s done to Donatello.” 

He growled again under his breath and looked away, every inch of him tensing and hoping for a fight, when he heard something come out of Leo that made him stop, blink, and turn back around.

“We can each rip a wing off if he tries to fly away,” said Leo simply, “and Mikey, you can break one of his legs if he doesn’t cooperate, how’s that?”

Casey’s eyes widened from behind his mask, and instantly he seemed to forget why he had kept his distance in the first place. “Wicked!” he said excitedly, raising his hockey stick as though it were his hand, “Can I rip off one of his antenna thingy’s?”

Leo sighed and nodded, “Yes Casey, you can rip off an antenna thing, but only if Mikey breaking one of his legs can’t get him to talk.” With a glance at April, Leo murmured, “Any body parts you have dibs on April?”

Leonardo was done, so done, that Raphael knew just by looking at him that the blue banded turtle was looking for a reason to get any form of revenge. 

“Yup.” Said April calmly, to calmly. “But only if he really doesn’t cooperate.”

When Raph looked in her direction, he found her still smirking, a devious glint in her eye that had him seriously considering keeping his distance.

“Alright then.” Said Leo softly, those dark blue eyes of his snapping into a glare onto the tunnel, “Now let’s go get our bug.”

With Leo in the lead, Raph fell in behind, Mikey, Casey, and then April taking up the rear as they hugged the wall and slunk down the stairs. 

It was full ninja mode. Not a breath to loud, not a step out of place. Quiet as a mouse they crept, step by step, until they reached the bottom, a final door cracked at the base of the stairs with a green glowing light seeping through it. 

“Bzz, bzz.” They heard through the door, “Find it. Find the turtle you foolszz! Itszz just an animal, it can’t have gone far. It haszz eggszz, itszz szzome where closzze!”

His eyeridge twitched, Raph’s fists clenching around his Sai’s. He gritted his teeth, sensing each of his brother’s tense around him as their scents grew stronger in the air. He swore he heard Mikey growl, and saw one of fearless leader’s blades twitch as though dying to seek out that bastard’s throat.

Ever so carefully, Leo tried to cover the twitch by lifting one of his swords, and use its shining edge to reflect the crack, and show him what was on the other side. 

Raph leaned in, trying to pinpoint just where that bastard was by the reflection of Leo’s katana, when a heavy weight appeared on his shoulders.

He grunted as he took his little brothers weight, the younger turtle’s face appearing beside his as Mikey attempted to cling to Raph’s shoulders and peer over him down at Leo. 

Raph had half a mind to throw him off and clock him one, when he heard Leo whisper.

“I see three Foot-bots from here, several M.O.U.S.E.R.S. and I think I saw a cat bot. Remember the plan, don’t kill him, and we go in on three.”

More than ready for a fight, Raph shouldered his baby brother off of him, and raised his sai’s, a sadistic grin spreading across his face as he watched Leo count down from three, two, one…

Smashing in the door was always his favorite part. The way they caught the bad guy off guard, the way they would scramble as he advanced on them, it was like a sweet birthday present all for him, and all he had to do was smash it to tiny little pieces. 

Leo spun and kicked in the door, a single order ringing clear, “Get’em!” 

Three pitbulls were released into the ring, their weapons drawn and teeth bared as they flew at their prey. 

The startled fly yelped in terror, his wings parting to take flight. “Gahh!” he screeched as he took to the air, “Turtleszz, no! Get them, get them!”

The ninja shaped robots whirred, the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. screeched, and the robotic cats yowled, their red eyes glowing at the command, and shot at them.

“Booyakasha!” 

“Goongalla!” 

Raphael’s roar joined his teams battle cries as he lunged at the first thing to set foot before him. A M.O.U.S.E.R, its spiked jaws open as it launched for his face. He caught it with his Sai before it could land and hooked its neck with his other. One good rip and its head went flying, the sparks from its body sizzling from its wires as two more launched at him. 

A Foot-bot flew past him as he snarled and stabbed at the obnoxious robots, the satisfying sound of metal being sliced to pieces reaching his ears from behind him.

A flash of blue darted past, launching into the air after their target, and ooh did Raph want to be the one to grab that evil buzzing bastard.

He impaled one of the screeching bots, a flicker of black catching his eye just as a Foot-bot swung. His free Sai swung up, catching the blade that was about to impale him and twisted, snapping the sword and ripping the metal ninja stupid face closer. 

With a snarl he slammed the M.O.U.S.E.R. still impaled on his sai straight into its face, slamming it again and again until it was on the ground and twitching. 

“Here bug boy.” He panted, scanning the green lit room for any sign of the fly. 

A buzz from the corner gave him away, Leo’s snarl and Mikey’s battle whoop ringing clear. 

The soon to be dead bug was hovering over a vat of mutagen, his clawed hand pointing at Leo as two cat bots descended from the ceiling towards his sword wielding brother. 

He didn’t catch what the fly had yelled, but it didn’t matter, not his robots, not the mutagen, not anything…Raph was going to catch it, hold it down, and take great pleasure in ripping one of those wings from its evil disgusting body. 

“Raph look out!”

Mikey’s voice snapped him from thought and back on the battle, just in time to see a lithe silver shape flying just inches from his face. 

The robotic cat’s claws were aimed for him, its mouth open and ready to bite. All he could do at that point was brace for the impact, when a kusarigama blade and chain flew out of nowhere and sliced clean through the cat’s side. 

It yowled and hissed as it was thrown off target, giving Raph enough time to twist out of its way and let it crash helplessly to the floor. 

“I got this dude!” he heard Mikey yell as a M.O.U.S.E.R. launched across the room, “Now go get blockster storkman!”

“Itszz Baxzzter Szztockman!!” roared the fly, “You foolszz, all of you! How dare you…”

They weren’t the fools, it was, for if the stupid fly had simply remained silent, he wouldn’t have drawn Raph’s eye back onto him.

With a flick of his wrist Raphael stabbed clean through the leaping M.O.U.S.E.R.S. head. Using every ounce of strength and rage he had, he ripped the robots lifeless body back, Sai and all, and flung it, sending it soaring right for the bug man’s face. 

It may have had a million eyes, but all of them were locked on Leo, their determined older brother who was furiously running his blades through every robot that swarmed him.

Bunching his muscles, he sprang, shooting across the floor as he watched his sai fly through the air, right before it cracked clean into the side of flyboys face. A resounding thud echoed around the lab, broken only by the bastards gasp for air and the clanking sounds its robots made as they scampered around the room. 

One of the Foot-bots by Leonardo pivoted away from him, turning instead to launch at Raph. He saw it, his free Sai ready to stab right through its stupid face, when the metal ninja’s red eyes suddenly flickered blue, and it stopped. They all stopped, every single robot, every single machine, everything powering down in a blue eyed daze.

The soon to be dead man buzzed in horror as Raph charged, his many eyes flicking up from him to the ceiling. The flyman parted his wings, scrambling to get to his feet and take flight, when Leo, the closest to him, flung himself at the bug on the ground, and gave a single swipe of his blade. 

The fly screamed as one of his wings flittered into the air, a beautiful sound that had Raph in a near frenzy. He wasn’t allowed to kill the bastard who had hurt his mate, tried to steal their children, created the brain worms and caused Karai and him such misery, the stupid thing who wanted to see all of his family dead…but he was allowed a wing, a single, disgusting little wing.

When he got close enough, he hooked his sai into the base of the writhing fly’s wing joint, twisted and took that god damn wing, hoping that with every crack, pop, and snap as it tore free, that he’d be able to repay just a taste of what that bastard had done to him and his family. 

Unable to trust himself not to take things any further, he ripped his sai up, completely separating the wing from the screaming little mutant, and took a few ridged steps away from its twitching form.

“I szzurrender!” screeched the bug, strange clear gooey liquid spurting from his severed wing joints, “Oh God, no more, pleaszze!!”

Raph snarled and flung the wing aside, his rage building even more like a shaken up soda can. He hadn’t been this riled in years, not since he, Mikey and Leo had begun exploring one another, giving him a way to release all his anger and tension; but now, knowing his lover was in danger, knowing what this monster wanted to…was _still trying_ to do to his unborn children, was enough to push him right back to his breaking point.

He gritted his teeth and growled, turning away from the fly he wanted to stab and step on until it stopped making noise, and stormed off instead to find his missing sai.

“Tell us how to fix our brother.” He heard Leo say, his voice as cold as ice, “Or Mikey will break one of your legs next.”

“I, bzz, don’t…”

“Careful Stockman.” Said April softly, her voice ringing around the lab as Raph located his Sai and the M.O.U.S.E.R. still attached to it, “They’re the fathers, and they know what you were trying to do to not only their mate, but to their children. If I were you, I wouldn’t push your luck.”

“The stuff you stuck Donatello with!” Snapped Mikey, his angry voice still carrying a hint of his childish demeanor, “Tell us how to make him not an animal anymore you evil jerk face!”

Ripping his Sai free from the robots face, Raph turned to look back at the mutant on the ground. It was still buzzing, its head twitching as it tried feebly to push itself up onto its knees.

Leo was standing before him, both blades glinting in the mutagens glow, Mikey circling them while Casey and April remained where they were, standing by what appeared to be a half burnt computer system of some kind.

“I-I can make a cure.” Buzzed the fly in desperation, “Juszzt don’t hurt me anymore, pleaszze!” it cringed at Leo’s feet, its clawed hands coming up to beg, “I’m szzorry, pleaszze!”

“Tell the truth Baxter Stockman.” Snapped April, “Every bit of it. I can tell exactly what you’re thinking, and the more you lie the more pain you’ll receive.” 

“Awe right.” Chuckled Casey, thunking his hockey stick in his gloved hand, “Mikey gets to break a leg, and I get to mount your antenna thing on my wall.”

The fly man jerked and snapped, “It’szz called a mandible!” only to be silenced as one of Leo’s blades flicked out to its throat.

“The truth.” Growled Leo, “Now.”

It buzzed for a second, desperately searching all of their faces, before it gulped and said softly, “No…you’ll juszzt hurt me more.”

“Keep lying and I promise we will hurt you.” Raph snarled, twirling his Sai’s down into his belt to help ease the temptation to use them, “Tell the truth, and as long as April says it’s true, we won’t. It’s that simple.” 

Still twitching, the fly slowly coiled into itself, its big eyes locking on April. “I…I don’t think there iszz a cure. It waszzn’t meant to be reverszzed. I’d need acczzesszz to chemicalszz, a lab, one that’szz not a broken wreck like mine, computerszz…”

Every inch of Raph tensed, his eyes narrowing into vicious slits. “If you think for one second,” he growled through clenched teeth, “that were going to leave you alone with chemicals and shit after you just admitted you may be useless to us, then…”

“Done.” Interrupted Leo, and Raph nearly choked.

“What!?” he yelled, sure that his stone still brother had completely lost it.

“But you won’t be alone.” Leo continued as though Raph hadn’t said a word. “We know a scientist who will be more than happy to help. He’ll know exactly what you’re doing at all times, and will know if your lying or trying to cross us. His name is Doctor Tyler Rockwell, a neurochemist who used to be human.” 

Leo knelt down until he was face to face with the fly, his eyes narrowed and pulsating hatred so strong that Raph could feel it where he was standing. 

“If you cross us.” Said Leo quietly, “Try and poison my lover, hurt any of my family, so much as utter a word about our eggs, and I will personally cut your head off, after Raphael and Michelangelo has ripped both your legs, and your arms, clean from your body. Make us a cure for Donatello, and we will allow you to live. Do we have an understanding?”

The fly went as pale as a fly could get, a faint buzz emanating from its throat as it nodded. “Yeszz, szzir…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo is done. Just so so done...


	58. Ch. 58

The last time they had seen Slash, he had tried to get his hands on Donatello, and Raph, well…he and his brothers had attempted to kill him, and then vice versa. Last thing Raphael remembered of him, Mikey was growling atop his spiked shell, his kusarigama chain wrapped around Slashes neck as he and Mikey choked the life out of him. 

He remembered it quite vividly actually. Leo had been on the ground, his carapace bleeding, using his swords to force himself to his feet and plant himself between Slash and the half smashed bathroom Donnie and April had been hiding in. Slash had just been about to lunge, finish Leonardo off, when Mikey’s chain was thrown around his neck.

Raph had just dragged himself to his feet, registering that his arm was agonizingly limp, when Mikey called out to him. One look in his baby brother’s direction had been enough, and friend or no friend, Slash was going down.

It had taken Leatherhead and Dr. Rockwell to drag the two of them off of their leader when Master Splinters voice had failed to reach them, and now, come to find out…Slash was an animal. An animal able to remember, resent, and worst of all, kill. 

All they could do now was hope that Slash was still sedated, and if not, hope that he was in a very forgiving mood.

Mr. Kurtzman wasn’t picking up his phone, even after they gave the number to Mikey and let him have at it. Showing up unannounced wasn’t exactly how they wanted to ask for assistance, but with an enemy in tow, they couldn’t exactly just go home and wait. 

Metalhead managed to hack the Shellraiser and bring it to them. How? Raph didn’t ask, all he cared about was getting to the Mutanimals base and convincing the monkey to help their prisoner, or as Leo insisted on calling the jerk, guest, to create a cure for Donatello. 

Leo made sure the fly was blinded, his ears covered with head phones to block out any noise. The plan was simple, Leo, April and Casey would stay behind to keep an eye on the bug while Raph and Mikey went in to talk to the Mutanimals. Slash was always quick to forgive Raphael, and Mikey, well, he was magic in his ability to convince people to do whatever he asked. All they needed was the ok from either Mr. Kurtzman or Dr. Rockwell, that was it, and Leo would be in to join them with their…guest, in a heartbeat. 

“What if Slash tries to eat us?” 

“He eats plant’s and pizza; he won’t try to eat us Mikey.” Grunted Raph, dropping down onto the old warehouse roof were the Mutanimals made their home. 

Mikey thunked down beside him, his big baby blue eyes wide as he rung his hands and glanced around the dark rooftop, “But what if he remembers that we tried to kill him?”

“Good.” Snapped Raph. He paused beside the entrance they typically used, an old window covered in a thick black paste to keep anyone from peering down inside. “Then that means he’ll remember what happens when he goes near our Donnie.”

The window was locked as expected, the hidden camera Donnie had pointed out staring right at them as they bent down and began to pick the lock.

“I wonder why they’re not responding?” Murmured Mikey, giving the camera a little wave while Raph picked the lock.

“Probably hoping we’ll turn back. Last time we saw them we weren’t exactly nice.” The lock clicked in his hand, popping free the blackened window. “If I remember right, Sensei had to distract you because you were dead set on escaping Leatherheads grip to, oh what was it you were growling…Rip his shell from his spine so you could mount it on our wall?”

Raph glanced sheepishly at his baby brother, the amusement he always felt when Mikey’s temper during awesome time was mentioned shining through in a gleeful smirk. 

Mikey cleared his throat and folded his arms behind his carapace, looking anywhere but at Raph as his cheeks tinged red. “I’m the cute party dude.” He muttered under his breath, “I have no clue what so ever, what it is that you may or may not be referring to.”

Letting out a snort, Raph pushed open the window the rest of the way and slipped in onto one of the higher placed rafters. “Sure you don’t.” He snickered, moving out of the way for Mikey to drop down beside him. “Just like I may or may not have tried to strangle Leo that one time.”

“Exactly!” said Mikey happily.

Rolling his eyes, Raph returned his attention to the task at hand, and began searching the building for any sign of the Mutanimals. 

It was dark, only a light here and there glowing in the distance. He could see the outline of the different walled off bedrooms, the sitting area, their lousy excuse for a training area…But no one else.

“Hello?” he called, “Slash? Rockwell?”

“Dudes!” yelled Mikey, yet still no one answered.

Everything felt and looked normal. There was no sign of a struggle, and the air smelled of fresh cut peppers, sour dough, strawberries, and, if he wasn’t mistaken, the crisp watery scent of fresh cut lettuce; no blood or alarm scents that would indicate something was amiss. 

His little brother shrugged at him and leapt down, hitting the ground with a hard grunt. Raphael followed, curious, and yet at the same time concerned. If they couldn’t find Rockwell, then they would never find Donnie…

“We should split up.” He murmured, gesturing to a cracked door on the far side of the building. “You go that way, and I’ll go this way. Yell if you find anyone.”

Mikey nodded and scampered off, yelling out for Leatherhead and then Mr. Kurtzman. Raph on the other hand stayed quiet. 

It didn’t feel like anything was dangerously wrong, just odd…a strange vibe in the air that had him beginning to grow worried. 

Quiet as he could, he crept towards the opposite end of the warehouse, narrowing in on a light shining through one of the cracked doors.

“Hello~o.” he heard Mikey sing, and Raph grunted, glancing around and then back at the door. He pulled out his Sai just in case, and when he reached the door, used its blunt tip to coax it open just a little bit more.

“Hello?” he called uneasily, when a thick, spiked, teal hand burst out of nowhere. 

Raphael had enough time to yelp, right before it’s jagged claws wrapped around him, ripped him off his feet, and yanked him in straight through the door frame. 

Suddenly he was squished against a plastron, a happy sounding chirp rumbling from its depths as he was promptly tucked into the corner of a thick teal arm. 

It was Slash, rumbling happily above him with a dopy smile across his beak, and it took every ounce of willpower Raphael had not to stick him with his Sai and force him to let go.

“Uh…” murmured Raph, glancing nervously up to find a pleased looking Slash now clicking happily down at him. It wasn’t until the big guy turned to glance proudly down at his other arm that Raph realized he wasn’t alone.

Mr. Kurtzman, hatless, and for once without that brown trench coat he always wore, was tucked in the crook of Slashes other arm, his lips pursed and looking thoroughly embarrassed.

“So, uh…” began Raph, testing his arms a little to see if he could break Slashes hold. The big turtle however seemed far too pleased with his prisoners, and instead of allowing Raph free, tightened his grip, and turned to shuffle across the room. 

“Sorry I missed your calls.” Said Mr. Kurtzman as Slash carried them away. “I’ve ah, been a little preoccupied.” 

Raph nodded in understanding and glanced around the room as much as Slashes arm would allow. He could see Leatherhead slumped over what looked like a bed of some kind, and a whole mess of computers and science equipment, a bit like Donnie’s lab.

“He’s um…” began Raph, looking back up at Slash as his big buddy brought them over to what appeared to be a burrow of some kind that had been dug into the concrete floor. “…Not guna let go, is he?”

“He seems to enjoy hugging the people he likes.” Said Kurtzman bluntly, “And Frankly I’d rather be hugged then sat on. He’s sat on poor Leatherhead twice, and attempted to squish Dr. Rockwell four times now. Apparently he does not appreciate his blood being drawn.”

Raph nodded, quietly observing as his big friend shuffled into his make shift burrow and plopped down among a nest of blankets and what appeared to be deflated soccer balls. 

When it became clear that Slash wouldn’t be letting go anytime soon, Raph cleared his throat and said awkwardly, “So. Slash is, uh…”

“Feral?” murmured Kurtzman.

“I was just going to say an animal, but yeah I guess feral works.” Said Raph, giving Leatherhead a hopeful glance, “We got the guy who did this to him, uh, just in case you were wondering why I’m here. But we need Rockwell’s help and, well…Any chance Slash is going to be letting go any time soon?”

Mr. Kurtzman sighed and shook his head, following his gaze to glance wistfully at Leatherhead as well, “I was stuck like this for an hour and a half last week before someone realized where I’d gone. Rockwell is in the kitchen making dinner, Pete is off collecting more toys to occupy our robust friend here, and unless Leatherhead wakes up, were as stuck as wet rice on a ceiling.” 

“I sent Mikey to search the kitchen.” Raph offered optimistically, once more wiggling his arms to try and gain just a bit of freedom, “So were not as stuck as we could be.”

Mr. Kurtzman nodded, the old man looking rather relieved at Raph’s words. “Thank you turtles for traveling in pairs.” He sighed, before he fixed his tired gaze up on Slash, “So, who did it? The Krang?”

Raph shook his head and looked up as well, finding Slash’s beak twisted in a content grin, his eyes squinted shut as he basked in the apparent joy of holding his friends.

“Shredder.” Grunted Raph, and his heart twisted beneath his plastron, “He had his mad scientist do this to…to Donnie. Slash was just his test subject.”

His face fell as he watched his cooing friend, his mind attempting to bring up thoughts of Donatello grunting and growling like a beast, but he refused to let it. He closed his eyes and shook the thoughts away, refusing to let them rule him. They’d make a cure for Donnie, they’d fix Slash, they’d make it work, no matter what.

“Slash,” called the sudden sound of an irritated voice, one that had Raph and Kurtzman snapping their heads up in relief, “come now, we’ve been over this. You can’t just scoop people up and bring them to your burrow, it’s not polite and it’s not proper, now put them down.”

“Dude!” snorted Mikey, “He’s got you like a ragdoll. Oh, no-no wait! You’re a Raphdoll, get it?!” 

“Shut up Mikey!” snapped Raph, and Slash’s grip seemed to tighten. 

Kurtzman let out a pained grunt as Slash growled above them, and even with his Carapace and plastron, Raph began to feel the uncomfortable sting of being squeezed to tight.

“Come on Slash, easy buddy.” Hissed Raphael, when he felt Slash’s arms begin to slacken just as quickly as they had tightened. 

“That’s right, come get your supper.” He heard Dr. Rockwell hum from above the den.

Slash hesitated, glancing between his prize and the burrow entrance, when to Raphael’s relief, his arms slackened completely, and allowed him as well as Kurtzman to drop to the ground. 

Before Slash could change his mind, Raph hooked his arm around the old mans and yanked him towards the burrow entrance, quickly darting out of the way the moment he could as the big spikey turtle lumbered out after them.

“That’s right, over here.” hummed Rockwell gently, and Raph found him, the floating monkey with an enormous bowl of green leafy plants hovering beside him, levitating just a little bit away from the burrow entrance. Mikey was there as well, standing to the side with his hands poorly covering his enormous grin.

“Daw!” Mikey cooed, as Slash clicked and grunted for his food bowl, “He’s like a great big turtle puppy or something.”

Raph’s heart continued to twist and ache as he watched his old friend, the way he begged, the sounds he made, his movements…What if Donnie was, was…

Ripping his gaze away, he scowled at the floor, forcing himself to take a deep breath. “We got the guy who did this.” Said Raph through clenched teeth, “We need your help, he’s done something to Donnie and…”

“Yes, yes I know.” Said Dr. Rockwell, his dismissive tone biting at Raphael’s frustration. 

He snapped his gaze up onto the mutant monkey, watching as he set Slash’s bowl down along the floor to eat like some kind of dog. 

“Besides your brothers babbling, I can read your mind quite well. Which has alleviated some pains on my end.” The hovering chimp straightened as Slash got down on his hands and knees and began chewing away like a…a…animal from his food dish. “Before we get into an awkward conversation where you attempt to hide your lovers condition and the eggs you have conceived because of it, let’s leave it at, I am well aware, and have been attempting to respect his privacy, as well as protect him from Slashes hormone driven insistence to reproduce. Now!”

Eyes narrowed into a glare, Raph watched the levitating monkey move over to one of his desks and begin sorting through his notes. “I assume you are here because of Baxter Stockman, the creator of this serum. He has injected Donatello with it as well as our leader, reducing him to a primal, far inferior state then before, am I correct?” 

Raph narrowed his eyes, suppressing the growl that rose in his throat. Mikey came over to stand beside him, his grin still in place as Raph struggled not to fling something. “Yeah,” said Raph stiffly, “and we need you to…”

“Help create a cure so you can find Donatello.” Finished Dr. Rockwell, “Because without it Metalhead, the AI that Donatello created wont…wont…”

Suddenly Rockwell froze, whipping around with his notes still in hand to stare at Mikey and then Raphael. “Donatello created an artificial Intelligence so advanced that it has taken a life of its own and brought it upon itself to not only protect Donatello, but has been hacking into any and all electrical systems in order to assist you in your mission to help its creator?” 

His eyes widened, his jaw nearly hitting the floor. “Great Scott!” he exclaimed, “Where is it? Did he leave any notes on its development? I would love to study its advancements.”

This time it was Mikey who answered, his grin still in place as he lifted a single finger and pointed at the computers behind Rockwell. “Yeah hear that Metalhead? You got a fan!”

Each and every one of Dr. Rockwell’s screens suddenly flickered, the complex equations and scientific charts vanishing in a shimmer of purple as Donnie’s voice rang clear through the speakers. 

“Ah yes. It’s about time you recognized my creator’s superiority. Especially since reptiles were one of the first to roam the earth far before the primate of which they feasted on.”

Rockwell spluttered at the voice, his dark eyes widening as he looked from screen to purple screen. “Wha…No! The primate is far more superior to tiny brained reptiles, you clearly…”

“Have underestimated my reptilian maker.” Interrupted Metalhead, “And since you have neither created an AI or attempted to breach such complex coding, I don’t see why you would need to look at any of my makers notes on my AI. Anyway…”

Dr. Rockwell spluttered again, fumbling over his words as he leaned in and began feverishly typing across his keyboard. 

“…Enough witty banter.” Metalhead sighed, “Were here for a reason, my maker Donatello, and your leader Slash. I have locked you out of your system by the way, please stop trying to gain access, it’s rather annoying.”

A smirk spread across Raphael’s face as the mutant who always tried to one up and irritate his lover, was suddenly left speechless. 

His little brother leaned in, his fist raising for a celebratory fist bump, “I downloaded Metalhead when Rockwell wasn’t looking.” He whispered, looking quite proud.

More than happily, Raph raised his hand and bumped his fist into Mikey’s, his eyes still glued on the furious and yet fascinated doctor. 

Rockwell grumbled under his breath, his fingers pausing atop one of his many keyboards. He shook his head and glanced irritably up at the purple screen and Raphael swore he heard the chimp curse.

“You’re hear for a reason, are you not?” asked Kurtzman, stepping forward to address both the turtles and the screen, “We need to work together, get Slash back, and help Donatello. Now what is it we can do for you?”

Metalhead cleared his throat and said simply, “We have the mad scientist who created the drug that was administered to them both. I, Rockwell, and Mr. Stockman should be able to create an antidote. The problem is…”

In true Rockwell fashion, the levitating Doctor interrupted, “Keeping everyone safe, Stockman in check, and being able to trust anything he creates. It would mean constant vigilance and monitoring.” 

“Correct.” Sighed Metalhead, “We would also need to create an environment that’s safe for everyone, one where, should he escape, Stockman won’t be able to use the location against us.”

To Raph’s relief, Kurtzman nodded, and without hesitation said, “Whatever you need, you’ll get. We can’t risk losing Slash, and we certainly can’t lose any of the turtles.”

“I concur.” Said Rockwell, glancing sadly over at his leader, still on the floor munching away at his dinner with his tail wagging, “Slash and Donatello’s minds must be restored immediately. I’ve been studying Slash’s DNA, and with Stockman’s help, we should be able to pinpoint the serums offending agent and stop it, hopefully reversing the effects. We should…”

“There’s a catch.” Interrupted Metalhead, snapping Raph’s attention up so quick his neck popped, “I’ve been conversing with Mr. Stockman while Raphael and Michelangelo had been inside, and discovered that the dose Donatello was given was modified right before it was administered. Different chemicals were used, different agents, different outcomes, different form of attack.”

Raphael felt his heart clench again, his blood running cold as he stared at the monitors and listened.

“The treatment for Slash will not be the same for Donatello.” Continued Metalhead, “Slashes dose was meant to dim his human intelligence and bring out the animal inside, effectively reverting him back to a creature that could be controlled and tamed for the Shredders use. Donatello’s serum was meant to make him an animal just like Slash, pulling forward his instinct until it took over his rational mind. However, unlike Slash’s dose, his serum wouldn’t have dimmed his humanity, it would’ve simply overpowered it, bringing out his human and turtle instincts tenfold, reverting him to a primal state. Thus leaving him…”

“An animal capable of genius level thought.” Groaned Dr. Rockwell, his eyes closing as he murmured, “My word, it’s worse than I thought.” 

Raph glanced at Mikey, meeting is little brothers worried gaze with one of his own. 

“Uh, heh-heh, guys?” murmured Mikey uneasily, “Mind trying that in English for us?” 

The ape mutant clenched his eyes tighter, his foot coming up to pinch the brim of his nose. 

“Donatello’s instinct is in charge.” Said Rockwell softly, “Just like Slash, only worse. He is a male and female animal, grunting, growling, probably lacking any hint of human speech or logical thought other then what his instinct is commanding him.”

“Oh.” Chuckled Mikey, glancing at Raph again, looking just as confused and worried as Raph was feeling, “Is that all? I was worried it was something, you know…bad.”

“What Dr. Rockwell is trying to say.” Said Metalhead gently, “Is that Donatello’s running on not just one instinct, not even two. He is running on four different sets of powerful instincts that are determining what he does, how he acts, and how he responds to situations. One set of turtle, both male and female, one set of human, both male and female. These instincts alone are dangerous, aggressive, territorial, protective, but when combined with a male and female mixture along with his intellect, they are quite deadly. Your brother would be calculating, observant, fully aware of all of his training and capable of using it. When confronted, he may become incredibly violent, territorial, and, to put it simply, he may die before he allows you to set foot near his clutch, let alone close enough to him to administer the antidote, when and if we are able to create one. You will have to fight him, possibly hurt him, simply to prevent him from hurting you or himself.”

Raphael felt the color drain from his face, the prospect of even laying a finger against Donatello making his stomach twist uncomfortably.

“Getting him to cooperate will be difficult.” Dr. Rockwell sighed, looking back at Raphael and Michelangelo, his gaze hardened and anything but sympathetic, “He will be aggressive, he will be dangerous, and once caught, he will be damn near impossible to catch again.”

Feeling impossibly sick, Raph shook his head and closed his eyes, his fists clenching as he fought not to puke. “So we only catch him once then.” He managed to choke out, “Only fight him once, trap him if we can to avoid him hurting himself or us. Give him the cure, make him better. Right?”

To his dismay, Rockwell shook his head, straightening up to look back at the notes he had been searching through before. 

“His dose was different.” Muttered Rockwell, flipping through the pages one by one as though searching for an answer, “I do hope you don’t mind caging your lover Raphael, because in order for us to even consider creating a cure, you’re going to need to catch him, pin him down, and draw his blood. You may get near him once, but you know as well as I, that in this state, you’ll never get near him like that again twice…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this one came out alright, I was not entirely pleased with it :/ BUT!  
> Go Metalhead! And I hope you liked it!


	59. Ch. 59

It was quiet, the only sound drifting in around him being the crickets in the grass and the rustle of leaves as the wind blew through the forest around him.

Donatello shifted on his spot along the roof, looking out across the moonlit field, every inch, every tree bathed in a glistening silver glow.

It was a full moon tonight, a hunter’s moon, its beautiful light something to fear not adore. For Donnie knew what it meant, its revealing light holding a deadly meaning that all on the farm understood. 

Everything around him was brighter, illuminated almost as though the sun itself had reappeared. It was a time when predators would be active, able to see better than any other, and the Egg Eater that had been circling the farm’s defenses for the last two days, would no doubt be using it to its advantage. 

Donnie had done everything he could to toughen the defenses. Besides his traps, he had made barricades, blocking the road and weak points of the surrounding forest by slicing down trees, mutating thorn bushes to form a grizzly defense, and even went as far as electrifying every window, every door, and every access point into the farmhouse and barn. 

Many of the trees inside the property were outfitted with trigger traps, ready to release whipping branches and fling rocks or shoot hand carved spears at who ever had tripped it. 

Nets were set to drop, hand dug trenches were camouflaged and ready for the enemy to fall into, boulders were ready to be triggered to fall and tumble, and the hens, chicks, young birds, and Pickles had been moved, each and every one of them now huddled safely in the farm houses basement. 

The roosters however stayed, all twenty-six of them despite Donatello’s encouragement to hide. They seemed about as determined as Vellosis to remain, and he just hoped that whatever was circling would keep at a distance and spare them.  
It was a high hope, but then again, stranger things had happened. 

Once he had scanned the forest line and the barricaded driveway and found nothing, he rested himself up against the cool brick the chimney provided and reached into his belt to pull out a small handful of cherry tomatoes.

It had been a gift from Dr. Cluckingsworth for all the work he’d done, the very first ripe bunch from the garden she’d grown herself. 

He popped a couple in his mouth, making sure to keep his gaze drifting around the front and then backyard for any sign of danger.

Vellosis was on the barn roof, his keen eyes glowing in the night as he peered around and watched for any sign of the beast. Below, Donatello could just make out the sleek feathers of roosters here and there, all of them slipping through the grass with barely a sound.

They were dedicated to their flock, Donnie would give them that, but if his calculations were correct, they were no match for the beast he had seen along the lake shore. 

It had to be at least thirty feet long, maybe three or four feet wide, with a paw print the size of Donatello’s plastron, and claws as thick as his fingers. 

The creatures head didn’t seem to blocky or big, though its teeth were definitely sharp. The shredded carcasses and blood splattered trees that Donnie and Vellosis came across were proof of that…

He popped a few more of the sweet little treats into his mouth and focused back on the tree line. 

At least he still had Metalhead, his dedicated, although strange, little buddy who seemed to have made it his mission to watch over and guard Donnie’s clutch. 

The little robot still insisted on scanning him daily, but never seemed to desire to stray any further then the bedroom door. He powered down a lot, especially at night, probably preserving power, and seemed to be working on his AI programming a lot. Any movement, any noise, any anything, and Metalhead would awake. Just like that morning, when he had almost shot Vellosis when the big raptor chicken came to tap on the glass, but one hiss from Donatello, and the confused robot had thankfully stopped. 

It would take his little buddy some time to get used to how things worked now. Not every mutant was a threat, and not every turtle was a friend; but that was alright, Metalhead would figure it out. So long as he remained loyal to Donnie and his eggs and kept his brothers at bay, then he didn’t mind if Metalhead never trusted the snooty raptor. 

A flicker of movement suddenly drew him from thought, pulling his gaze over to the far side of the property. 

He stiffened, slowly setting the tomatoes back in his belt before lowering his mask. One hand reached up for his axe, the other reaching out to rest against the rooftop in preparation to spring.

One of the roosters sounded off, just as a thick unmistakable haze began to creep out from the trees.

The fungus had been activated, something was coming near.

Cautiously, Donatello remained where he was, poised and ready with one hand up on his axe. Ears peeled, he waited, listening for the call of his name that would signal him to attack.

It had taken his friend a while, but once the feather raptor figured it out, Vellosis was quick to learn. He spoke basic turtle, able to communicate just enough to let Donatello know what was good and what was bad, when to run and when to hide, and more importantly, when Donnie was needed, and when he was not.

Donnie listened intently, noting the roosters as they rushed into the fog, disappearing in a flicker of green and white tails, when he heard it. 

A shrill scream sliced through the night, freezing the blood in his veins and setting every nerve on edge. His skin crawled as the horrible sound screeched again, setting off every rooster beneath the fog laden field.

The grey haze began to spread, drifting up until nothing but the tips of the trees could be seen.

He whipped around to seek out his feathered friend atop the barn, but Vellosis had abandoned his perch, the white raptor gone to no doubt seek out its foe.

Growing anxious, Donnie swallowed, peering around at anything that looked like movement. The creature screamed again, the hair raising sound closer than ever, when it trailed off into a hissing purr that sent cold shivers up his spine. 

“Where is it.” He whispered to himself, straining his ears to hear anything other than the alarm cluck of roosters and the creatures call. He tried to see but the fog was too thick, there was nothing, just grey and silver.

Suddenly the house beneath his feet shook as something slammed into the side, Vellosis hiss turning into a screech of pain.

“Donatello!”

He was already running even before his name had been called, his axe out and ready as he leapt off the house towards the last place he had heard his friends voice. 

Donnie leapt, rolling as he hit the ground, his axe still gripped firmly in his hands but didn’t swing. He took a stance and straightened up, trying to find the source of the noise, but Vellosis wasn’t there, nothing was. 

Franticly he spun on the spot, eyes wide as he inhaled, pulling in the scents around him to try and pinpoint the big chicken. 

Blood, wet earth, and freshly snapped pine mixed with the most fowl musky smell he had ever encountered hit him full force. He shivered as it stuck to the inside of his nose, the musky tang so powerful it made him choke. He took a step back, straining to hear where the beast could possibly be, when he felt something feathery brush against his ankle.

Startled, he yelped and jumped, nearly crashing his axe down atop it, when he realized just what it was. Donnie froze at the sight of a rooster, split in half with its entrails spilled across the ground, its feathers still battle stiff and fluffed along its neck with bloody spurs poised and still ready to fight along its feet.

“Donatello!” screeched Vellosis, and this time Donnie heard him. He was by the front of the farm house, a loud crash and thud confirming it.

He hissed and raced for the front, careful to dodge the traps he had set and readied his weapon. The beast was too close to his eggs, far to close…

Skidding across the grass, he flung himself around the corner, searching for any sign of the beast, of anything…when he saw it.

It was a shadowed coil that caught the moonlight through the fog, showing a thick, long body that rose and twisted in the air. 

The creatures call scratched through the night, its coils bending until the fog overtook it, then just like before, it vanished.

“Vellosis!” he hissed, keeping his stance cautious and ears peeled. His eyes were useless, and this rancid smelling beast was fast. Any wrong move and he’d be dead, his eggs left at the mercy of the monster. 

Something cooed from beside him, and his reflexes twitched, swinging the axe up with a swift flick towards his foe.

The raptor bird hissed at him as the weapon missed, then twitched his red wattled head and motioned for him to get low and follow.

Not even bothering to apologize, Donnie slunk down beside his friend and did as instructed, his eyes fixed on the raptor chickens long white tail so not to lose him.

He couldn’t see blood but he could sure smell it. The sounds of the creatures purring hiss vibrating around him as it slammed and shook the ground.

Feathers flitted in front of his face, a woosh of something flying past making him flinch, but he stayed on target.

He could hear his traps going off, the ropes and vines he had made snapping just as quickly as they had been triggered, and could just make out the sounds of Metalhead’s guns.

The beast screamed again, so close he could feel its call vibrating against his shell. He shivered and tightened his grip on the handle of his axe, his heart pounding so hard he was sure the monster could hear it.

It slammed against the ground around them, its body pounding the earth like a falling tree. Finally, Vellosis stopped, hissing at something that whooshed past them just out of sight.

Refusing to flinch this time, Donnie stayed low but stood his ground, his axe gripped tight and ready.

“Hit.” Hissed Vellosis, “Rear. I. Front. Careful. Fast. Ready?” 

He nodded in understanding and looked back in the direction of the battle. He could hear the creature hissing and screeching, hear the flutter of wings and furious cluck of the roosters, and smell it, that rancid smell that seemed to everywhere, but strongest right in front of him.

Vellosis lowered his head and hissed, springing into the fog with his talons out and wings spread.

That was all the signal Donnie needed. With a hiss of his own he lunged into the fray, following his nose to the source of the powerful stench.

Blood slicked grass whipped at him as he darted through the fog, dodging around broken and snapped traps one by one until the reek in his nose grew stronger. 

A thick brown coil suddenly writhed out of nowhere, its thick body aimed straight for Donatello. He ducked, hitting his knees and slid underneath it, pushing off the ground the moment he was clear of its body. 

Swinging his axe, he brought it down, cracking it clean into the monsters exposed side. 

Blood gushed, soaking its skin, when a scream like no other split the air, so loud he clenched his eyes and gritted his teeth right when he shouldn’t have.

Something kicked at his leg, and instant white hot pain stabbed into him on contact, slicing down his thigh in one clean swipe that sent him flying him into the air. Something whooshed past him and missed, but he didn’t miss it, he saw it, that beady red glowing glint of an eye and a quick flash of teeth.

Just as suddenly as it came it was gone, Vellosis’s screech ringing clear over the snarl and snap of teeth.

He slammed into the ground, and despite the pain, dug his hands into the grass and dragged himself right back up, wobbling a little as his leg threatened to buckle. He wasn’t going down, not without a fight.

“Vellosis!” he yelled, and a snarl responded.

Out of nowhere the creature appeared, its teeth flashing through the fog. A white feathered body was struggling before its jaws, the outline of Vellosis clear. His sycle claws were stabbed into the beasts’ top and bottom jaws, forcing them apart with his own jaws clamped around the screeching mutants nose.

He flapped his wings in its beady red eyes, forcing them to close as the other roosters darted in, aiming their spurs at its underbelly as they stabbed and kicked with all their might.

Just as quickly as it appeared, the monster reared and vanished back into the fog with a hiss.

Narrowing his eyes, Donnie growled, bunched his legs and sprang into the haze after it. 

He could smell blood, could feel the wet trickling down his leg, but he knew that if he stopped, if he gave up, then that thing would get into the house, kill the hens, Pickles, and massacre his clutch. 

His grip tightened on his axe at the thought, a hiss escaping him as he rushed the beast. 

Its body writhed and coiled in what light the moon provided, the fog disguising it from view, but Donnie was no fool…

He could tell just which way the mutant beast was moving; which way its coils would slither. He planted his feet and raised his axe, waiting for the right moment, then swung. 

The blade came down, and as though in slow motion, he watched the Egg Eater’s body swish right past, thinning until…

With one swing his blade sank straight through its flesh, slicing the Egg Eaters tail clean from its body. 

It fell away with a thump, blood spurting out to coat the ground in a fine mist as the monster writhed. 

Whatever it was it screamed, its narrow head appearing as a shadow through the fog, mouth agape with long pointed teeth bared in pain.

Suddenly the shadow twisted, its body writhing through the haze, he could hear Vellosis cawing and the roosters clucking, when a thick brown body burst out of nowhere.

He had enough time to make out Vellosis clinging to its side, right before the thick body he clung to jack knifed and whipped him straight into the air, cannoning the feathery raptor right at Donatello.

Donnie could’ve moved, could’ve let his friend smash to the ground; instead he opened his arms and allowed the big chicken to slam full force into him, softening the fall.

The air was knocked from his lungs as Vellosis cracked into his plastron, slamming them both down into the grass with the force of one of Raphael’s body slams.

He could still hear Metalhead shooting, the glow of blue lighting up the dark world, but the beast, its screech was fading, as was that horrible smell.

Donnie let out a groan and coughed, about ninety percent certain that there was grass in places that it shouldn’t be, and focused on the muffled thumps as the Egg Eater retreated.

“You still breathing?” he croaked, and Metalhead’s lasers stopped. A worried tweet sounded from a distance, and it took everything Donnie had to force himself back upright.

“I’m ok!” he yelled out to his metal companion, his leg throbbing with every movement. 

Lifting up his skeletal mask, he nudged the raptor still slumped across his lap, and quickly shifted his fingers down along the blood soaked neck. 

He sighed in relief as he felt life throbbing through his friend’s veins, then gave him another gentle nudge to try and rouse him.

Roosters came limping in around them as he did, their blood soaked heads twitching down to look at Vellosis, clucking softly. 

One more gentle nudge into his feathered friends neck and the white and red soaked body shivered, the creature’s long snout lifting from the grass to peer unfocused at Donnie.

“You’re heavy. If you’re not hurt, please get off.” He grunted at his friend, and to his continued relief, Vellosis obeyed. 

A few of the roosters clucked in apparent joy as the raptor wobbled to his claws, pulling Vellosis’s eye.

While they clucked and cooed at one another, Donnie did his best to stand. His axe was somewhere in the field, so he had nothing but his own two hands and willpower to drag himself to his feet.

White hot pain like no other lanced through him, reminding him that his wound was very much real. Painstakingly slow, he gritted his teeth and hissed, forcing himself back up and on his feet despite every urge to remain down.

A small part of him urged himself to do a patrol, to search the field and be sure the coast was clear, but another, much stronger voice of logic seared through. Tend to the wound.

Still painfully slow, he clutched at his wound and began to limp towards the smell of the farmhouse. Behind him he could hear Vellosis chirping at the remaining roosters, no doubt ordering them to search the field, bring in the injured, and collect the dead…

Grunting with the effort, he dragged himself up the steps and flopped onto the porch, the light clicking on automatically at his movements. It took him a moment to gather up the courage, but eventually he lifted his hand away from his wound.

His trembling fingers were slicked with blood, he was bleeding, but not bad enough for him to be concerned. No major arteries had been nicked.

Across his thigh, he wore the proof of his battle against the Egg Eater, three long gashes that stretched across it, oozing red in a thin but determined trickle. He would need stitches for sure, bandages, and if he could find any, antibiotics. Surely Dr. Cluckingsworth M.D. would be able to help him.

Suddenly a bloody beak appeared overhead, its sharp teeth and yellow eyes stopping to hover just inches away.

“Mother? Help?” chirped Vellosis, and Donnie nodded.

“Yes.” He mumbled, not even bothering to try and sit upright, “Please go get your mother.”

The big raptor cooed down at him for only a moment, before he leaned down and nuzzled affectionately into Donatello’s cheek.

Half stunned, Donnie cooed in response, lifting his good arm to pat his friends feathered neck. When Vellosis pulled away, he watched him go, a small smile stretching across his face. "Don't forget the code." he called, and the big raptor swished his tail at him, before popping open the front door unharmed and disappeared inside.

He sighed and glanced up at the porch roof as his friend vanished, relieved and yet concerned. Tonight they had won. His traps had failed against it, or maybe just slowed it down. One way or another the Egg Eater was injured, hopefully fatally to spare them an attack like this again. 

It meant the creature wouldn’t be returning anytime soon, but it did not mean by any means that his eggs were safe. His brothers were still out there, still probably searching for him, for them…

If they came right now, beat his traps and his new found friends, he wouldn’t be able to fight them off, not without use of deadly force. 

He didn’t want to hurt them, they were his mates, his poor confused mates who just needed to be kept away until his babies could hatch. He’d have to come up with a new plan, one that didn’t involve hand on hand combat, one that would keep them at a distance….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so i'm enjoying the way the book is ending, however my anxiety is urging me to make sure everyone else is enjoying it to.  
> There are 13-14 chapters left until its all over just so you know.  
> Brownie points to who ever guesses what kind of animal the mutant is ;)  
> And...  
> Remember that contest I was nominated for?  
> IT WON FIRST PLACE!!! Well no, I take that back, its even better...  
> IT TIED FOR FIRST WITH HUMMERHOUSES THE PAIN GAME!!!! Whee~


	60. Ch. 60

Mr. Kurtzman was able to supply them with everything they needed. A separate building on the other side of New York, computers, chemicals, a security system. Literally, everything.

At first the boys had been sure they would have the Mutanimals help to catch their feral brother, only to be sadly mistaken. 

Leatherhead was the only one strong enough to control Slash in his animalistic state, Rockwell was the only one qualified to double check Storkman’s work and be sure the fly wasn’t crossing them, leaving Pigeon Pete the only one really able to help Kurtzman, do patrols, and help keep Slash happy. 

To make mater’s worse, April and Casey needed to take turns watching the mad scientist so Rockwell could sleep, making their help in catching Donnie not only sporadic, but pretty much useless. 

Then there was the biggest downer…

Master Splinter had stood before them before they left, and blatantly stated that he would not be accompanying them. 

A mistake had been made on all their parts, and their trust needed to be earned by Donatello, not by the presence of their father. He understood the dangers, but he also understood what it would mean if Dickster Dorkman was to escape. 

Their father would stay, help watch over their…guest, and guard him while the brothers went off to catch and hopefully contain their sick lover.

Metalhead was no help to them either. He needed to be in the computer’s Boxboy was in, needed to see what he was researching, block anything that was an attempt to contact anyone on the outside. While he did that, he still needed to keep the eggs safe.

Something big had apparently attacked the farm two days ago, Donnie appeared ok, but the eggs were still fragile, and with whatever it was running around Metalhead couldn’t risk leaving them. He also couldn’t risk angering Donatello. 

He was the only one who could properly look over the clutch now, make sure everything was functioning properly, and if necessary repair the incubator. 

Donnie was still a genius, but his methods of building had regressed about as quickly as his mind had. According to Metalhead he was using his hands more, stepping away from tools and machinery to focus on more primal weapons and traps. 

As far as the brothers were concerned that was a good thing, it would be easier to run from a falling net then one of Donnie’s typical inventions anyway…

There was another hang up though. According to the little robot there was another on the farm, a mutated chicken that Donnie appeared to be working with, a friend that Donnie didn’t want harmed. At least he wasn’t alone, but the news was still concerning. It wouldn’t be just Donnie they’d be going up against now, and who knew if it was friendly. 

Of course they understood it wasn’t going to be easy, knew he was going to put up a fight, knew that no matter what someone was going to be hurt…They just didn’t realize how hard it would be to actually get near their brother.

Day 1.

“Dude. Did he really barricade the driveway?” murmured Mikey, peering over Leo and Raph’s shoulder to the three massive pine trees that had been cut to fall across the farmhouses driveway. “That seems like a little much…”

“Not if he thinks were going to kill the eggs.” Sighed Leo, turning off the engine and popping open the party wagons door. “The trees keep us from just driving in, giving him the advantage, not to mention might help keep whatever attacked the farm out. Now come on, let’s see if we can find a way in.”

The thick pines had been stacked atop each other, the jagged branches and stabbing needles creating one hell of a natural defense. 

Raphael and Mikey hopped out to join him, the both of them eyeing the thick trees uneasily. 

From what Leo could see Donnie did good work, he always did. The trees had been lined up perfectly so their branches were interwoven, creating a wall of prickly pine needles and broken branches that were most definitely going to hurt. Although, from the look of the surrounding trees and undergrowth, the fallen pines were going to be the easiest to go through.

Strange mutant thorn bushes had sprouted up around the tree line, blocking their access on either side and making it difficult to go around or through. They could’ve walked the half mile down and around them, then crossed through the forest to make it to the farm yard, but the pine way seemed easiest, so they took the chance. 

Leo took the lead as usual, climbing his way up through the first set of branches with Raphael cursing and growling under his breath right beside him. He didn’t use his weapons; just like he had ordered his brothers not to. 

They needed to appear calm, nonthreatening. If their weapons were out hacking away at Donnie’s barrier, then he would certainly keep his distance. This way he’d hopefully see them making the effort to remain non hostile. 

“Come on Mikey. Once we get over this it’ll be easy.” Called Leo, more than aware of his little brother’s hesitance. He grabbed a jagged branch and pulled himself up through the stinging needles, squinting away as they threatened to stick in his eye.

“Uh, dudes?” he heard Mikey call from the base of the pine trees, “I’ve got a bad feeling about this. Somethings not right.”

“Come on Mikey.” Growled Raph, snapping a branch that was in the wrong place at the wrong time. “Stop being a wimp and let’s go. We need to find Donnie and get his blood so we can find a cure and make him better.”

“Yeah but…”

Leo sighed and stepped on a branch, one that appeared to be wedged between the gap of two pine trunks. “We don’t have time for…” he began, when something snapped around his ankle.

He had enough time to look down and see the snare, right before the rope around him tightened and ripped him down between the trees.

An undignified yelp escaped him as the snare dragged him down, plunging him through sharp branches and whipping needles that stabbed and poked at every inch.

He closed his eyes and protected his face until his foot slammed painfully between two branches, and jolted him to a halt.

“Leo!” he heard Raph yell, right before his brother shouted out in surprise, and the sound of snapping, rushing branches reached Leo’s ear.

Leonardo blinked and brushed away some of the pine needles, barely able to move from his place in the heart of the three massive trees. 

Before he knew it, Raphael appeared, crashing through the branches face first with his arm trapped in a snare.

Leo tilted his head at his now upside down brother as he came to a slamming halt beside him, and cringed. “This might be a bit harder than I thought…”

Day 2:

The trees were infested with those blasted snares, each branch seemingly holding a camouflaged rope that would tangle around them and drag them down into the heart of the trees. Once they were in there, getting out was about as easy as beating the Shredder. 

You would think trees would be easy to climb out from between, but no, not when every branch down there had been cut, leaving them ready to snap and break under the slightest weight, and the bark had been slicked with oil leaving it nearly impossible to get out.

The thorn bushes? Forget it. The damn things were like razor blades. 

Thankfully good old fearless leader gave up on his, _no weapons_ , idea and very quickly sliced and diced a path straight through the trees to the other side.

“Now this is what I’m talking about.” Said Raphael, victoriously reaching the top of the tree pile without being dragged down into its slicked up prison, and Immediately looked out to find the farm house.

What he found was grass so tall it was past his knees, small paths warn into it here and there, and sitting proud before the farmhouse, out beside the old swing, was a massive thick brown blood soaked furry tail of something enormous. 

“The heck is that?” murmured Raph, jumping down to the grass to hopefully get a better look.

The moment he did however, he instantly regretted it. He triggered something, a peddle of some kind that shot a thick hand woven net up from below. It snagged him in it, sending him toppling to the ground beneath its weight.

“Oh come on!” he snapped, yanking out his Sai to rip free of the rope, when pain like no other seared through him.

He yelled as the net came alive with electricity, zapping him so bad his teeth clenched while his arms and legs flailed and twitched involuntarily. 

Day. 4:

Raph was so funny when he was getting electrocuted. He would get all stiff and twitch around in the net like a toy that only half worked because the batteries were dying or the programming was screwed up. 

It took them two days to plow through the electric nets, because for some reason, every time they woke up and tried again, the traps were re-set and moved to different locations. It wasn’t until Raph ripped out the wires Donnie had installed in the ground, and stuffed them in the back of the Party wagon that they were able to move past them. 

Now they had a different issue, and best of all it was so cute!

The big green frog puppy thing wiggled before them in the grass, hopping in front of them and around them every time they tried to move. Its tongue was out as it panted, its golden floppy ears pricked as Raph and Leo mumbled at one another if it could possibly be a threat.

Psh…It wasn’t a threat, it was _adorable_!

“Prog!” Mikey finally decided, reaching out to hug the sweet creature, “Get it? It’s a puppy and a frog, a prog!”

“Mikey I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Warned Leo, his hands itching towards his swords, “Its obviously been trained by Donnie just like the chicken mutant Metalhead warned us about. It could be dangerous.”

“Come on dude.” Laughed Mikey, snuggling into the creatures slimy but soft cheek, “It’s so cute! What’s it guna do? Suddenly start hopping around like a ninja and fight us?”

That’s when he noticed its collar, a big bright red thing with a bone shaped tag attached to it. 

In bright green letters read the most perfect name in history, Pickles. 

“And his name is Pickles!” gasped Mikey, giving the prog a pat on the snout as he turned to look back at his brothers, “Can we keep him?”

“No, we don’t even know if he’s friendly.” Snapped Raph, “This could be a trick, a ruse to try and lure us into more traps!”

Mikey however just shook his head and rolled his eyes. “No way dude, he’s totally…” a chirping sound rang through the air, perking the prog up in an instant. “Fine?”

The long lolling tongue suddenly flung up and wrapped around Mikey’s arm, sucking it into its mouth where it clamped down tight.

“Easy Pickles.” Said Mikey warningly, but before he could even try to yank it free, the beast gave him a vigorous shake, and used those powerful legs to leap into the air with Mikey still dangling in his mouth, straight over the pine trees.

“Ah! Pickles wait, Bad! Leo, Raph! Help!”

Before he knew it he was being dragged past the party wagon and through the forest away from the farmhouse, Leo and Raph desperately trying to keep up as they shouted for him to hold on.

Day 8:

So…Pickles was friendly, thankfully, just trained very well.

His tongue had a span of eight feet, and the moment he heard his signal, a chirp, he would latch onto the first person he could, and carry them far away from the farmhouse, leading them all on a wild goose chase until they were far enough away or the day was wasted…Good play Donnie, good play…

Metalhead was able to confirm that Donatello knew they were there. He apparently went frantic just at the sight of them, chirping and growling like some kind of beast whenever they would slip past a trap. 

Whenever they slept he’d re-set them, they knew he did, because they’d always end up finding them. Like today…The nets were back, but thankfully they weren’t electrified like last time.

Getting past Pickles would be the goal for the day, and for some reason Mikey volunteered to be his rag doll. 

Like always the mutant snapped onto Mikey’s arm and took off, shooting over the logs and off into the forest, but this time, neither Raph or Leo followed. 

“You can go if you want.” Whispered Raph, stepping cautiously along one of the trails, each footfall careful and deliberate to try and avoid more traps. 

Leo peered behind him in the direction of his lover, his gut twisting with guilt and concern. “No.” he said simply, shaking his head, “Were going to do this. We’re guna get to that house, sit on the steps, and prove were not a threat to him. Then…”

He trailed off, his hands wrenching free his katana’s out of reflex as something white flitted through the grass.

“Raph…”

“I saw it.” Growled his brother, twirling out his Sai’s. 

Whatever it was it was moving fast, shifting back and forth only to zig zag. For a split second Leo thought there might be two of them, maybe three, when he realized it’s trick.

“It’s trying to confuse us.” Hissed Leo, his legs bunched and ready, when the thing he thought he’d been tracking, burst from the grass on the opposite side of both him and his brother.

A monster like no other leapt at them, its razor sharp teeth and gleaming sickle shaped talons poised and ready, all of it aimed straight at their faces.

Leo had five seconds to register the chicken comb and wattles before it slammed into him, its teeth clamping down atop one blade, its clawed foot wrapped around the other while its free foot slashed out and drove Raph back. 

He kicked, and the creature sprung back into the air, diving for Raph with a loud crowing hiss.

The creature was relentless, diving and snapping, ducking their attacks and pushing them back until they had no choice but to launch over the pine trees and dart into the party wagon.

The two of them sat there gasping when they were finally safe, watching as the creature clicked its beak and hissed atop the fallen trees.

“That’s not a chicken!” snarled Raph, his voice cracking as he struggled to regain oxygen, “That’s a fucking dinosaur! Donnie has a fucking attack dino!!”

Day 9:

Mikey screamed as he was jettisoned through the air by some kind of sling shot, his body free falling towards what looked like a pond. Though from this distince it could be a lake? ...Yup, it was a lake.

Day 10:

April screamed as a strange tree wrapped around her, dragging her in and up into its branches. Casey tried to launch after her, only to wind up coiled in its clutches as well.

“How the heck do we get them down?” asked Mikey, and all Raph and Leo could do was shrug.

Day 11:

“Where the heck did this fog come from!?” snarled Raph, when he heard the tell tail screech of his enemy. 

“Look out!” Yelled Leo, but by the time Raph heard it, it was already too late. The dino leapt out of nowhere and kicked him square in the plastron, sending him tumbling back into a snare that snapped his legs out from under him, smacked his face into the ground, and sent him soaring up into a tree to dangle upside-down like a pinata. 

Day 12:

There was a sighting. They saw him, they actually saw him!

Donnie had been perched atop the farmhouse roof, watching them in his spirit quest gear as they stood along the outskirt of the farmhouse. 

They all called to him, sat there on the logs and even went as far as to take off their weapons, trying to show him that they meant him no harm. Only to instantly regret it, as Donnie stood, raised his arm and sent a whole flock of attack roosters at them to chase them back into the party wagon.

Who would’ve thought Roosters could be trained to kill with little daggers that they grew on their feet…

Day 13:

April tried, she really did, but no matter how hard she meditated, no matter how calm and gentle she tried to remain, she was constantly greeted by a mental wall of distrust, fear, and an overwhelmingly intense desire to protect.

Day 14:

Leo groaned in frustration as the tree vines coiled around him tighter, Mikey simply smiling from beside him in the trees clutches, while the prog, as Mikey insisted on calling it, wiggled happily right below them at the trees base. "Hey Leo? Whats hanging?" 

Day 15:

“Go, go!” yelled Leo, darting for the house.

Mikey zoomed in behind him with Raph coming in from the other side, but he could already see Pickles and he could already see Chickensaurus zooming after Raph. 

Instead of trying for the house, Mikey skidded in the grass and came to a halt, yelling out for Leo to watch out, when that crafty devil of a prog snapped out its tongue, coiled it around Leo’s leg and slurped it up into his mouth like a wet noodle.

Off Leo went, yelling and snarling swears he didn’t think any of them could hear as Pickles ran away with him in his mouth.

“By Leo!” he Mikey, waving as his blue banded lover was hauled away, “Don’t forget to rub his belly, he likes that!”

“That’s it!” he heard Raph snarl over him, and when he looked he found him facing off with Chickensaurus. “I’m guna rip every feather out of your body and roast you over a fire!” 

The dino beast hissed, baring its teeth, and Raph did the same. With a battle cry he launched at the white feathered dinosaur, his Sai’s out and ready, but missed. 

He roared, Chickensaurus snarled, and the two of them shot off into the trees.

“Bye Raph.” Sighed Mikey. He glanced sadly up at the farmhouse, searching the windows and roof for any sign of Donnie. He focused in on the living room windows, his head tilting slightly. “I wonder if Donnie would be willing to turn the TV to face the window for me…”

A chirping sound snapped him from thought, pulling his gaze over to the nearby tree line. 

It was Donnie, standing stock still with his masked and hooded head tilting the exact same way Mikey had just been doing.

He blinked a few times to be sure, but once Mikey realized it was really him, he gasped and did exactly what he remembered Leo and Rockwell telling him to. Well…most of it anyway.

He got down low, and raised both his hands fro his brother to see.

“Hey Donnie.” He called happily, “Are you having fun torturing us dude? Because I really think you are.”

Donnie tilted his head the other way, another high pitched chirp echoing out from him. He took a step forward, and Mikey’s heart leapt.

Eyes wide, Mikey grinned ear to ear and said quickly, “I’ll take that as a yes. You gotta know we aren’t going to hurt you right?” he asked, and Donnie took another step. “I mean, you’re really hurting us, but I bet you could do worse if you really, really wanted to see us hurt right?”

Donatello chirped again, a series of clicking sounds emanating from behind his mask, when he motioned for Mikey to follow.

Not bothering to waste any time, Mikey sprung to his feet, still grinning ear to ear, and hurried to his brother.

Donnie seemed to want to bring him somewhere, making sure to remain ahead the entire time. Mikey followed of course, not wanting to risk losing such an awesome opportunity to gain his brothers trust.

Every now and then Mikey thought he had Lost the masked turtle and tried to turn back, only to find his brother back in his way, chirping and clicking for him to follow, until they were far enough away that was, and Donnie disappeared altogether. 

Day 16:

“What do you mean, he stole the trap?” snapped Raph through the headset, “It was a metal fricking cage, Donnie couldn’t just steal it!?”

 _“Well uh…”_ murmured Casey from the other end, _“Don’t know what to tell you Raph. But the Trap is gone.”_

Day 17:

“Hey April, what’s…”

_“We found the trap Leo.”_

Leo paused, blinking for a moment, before he asked. “You found the trap? Like the whole thing? Is it still intact?”

_“Yeah, were inside it…Just come get us.”_

Day 18:

“Sit around and do nothing!?” snarled Raph, “Have you lost your mind?!” 

Leo shook his head, fixing his brothers with a serious stare. “Were going to stay. Respect his space, and show him we mean no harm. If this doesn’t work, nothing will.” 

Day 19:

His brothers were asleep, passed out on the Party wagon floor, but Leo, he was wide awake. He couldn’t sleep, not after nineteen days’ worth of failure. 

He sighed and pulled his blanket in closer, when movement caught his eye. 

Inside or atop the Party wagon they were safe, they always were. Donnie never strayed further then his perceived territory, but tonight, he was there, right on the edge, watching him. 

Leo’s chest tightened at the sight of his lover atop the pine trees, but he didn’t dare move. This was the closest Donnie had come in weeks, and there was no way he was blowing it. 

“I love you.” He called softly, watching as the masked head twitched, his brother slowly getting down to squat atop the fallen trees. “We all do.” Continued Leo, his mind slowly wrapping around an idea, “We just want to help you. Help you guard this place, protect our eggs...” 

A low but unmistakable growl sounded from his brother, and he quickly corrected himself. 

“Your eggs.” He hastily added, “we want to help protect your eggs. You know, like Metalhead. We promise Donnie, we’d never hurt them, and we’d never hurt you.” 

It broke his heart to see Donnie this way, hunched up and growling like some kind of feral creature, but nothing hurt more than knowing there was nothing he could do, as he watched his little brother get up, and walk away. 

Day 20:

His brothers had been here for weeks, April and Casey coming to their aid as expected. Who knew what lies his bros had told April in order to get her to agree to help, but one thing was for sure, no one was getting near his eggs. 

At first they attacked just like he knew they would. They tried to get to the farmhouse, to find his eggs, but the traps had been successful. Pickles had then done exactly what Donnie had trained him to do, and Vellosis was as loyal as a friend could be, driving his brothers off with deadly determination. 

From there, everything fell in place. His brothers were constantly being thwarted, chased from the property and snagged in traps that took them ages to get free from. It was perfect. 

To add to Donatello’s success, the grouchy raptor was no longer just a mutant Donnie had to get along with, but a companion, a loyal team mate, someone he knew would always have his back as well as have an eye on his brothers. 

He seemed to have a grudge against Raphael, but then again so would Donnie if the red banded turtle had managed to rip a hunk of feathers from his side. On Dr. Cluckingsworth’s orders, Vellosis did the best he could not to harm the turtles in retaliation, but with Raphael constantly challenging him and raging after him, they became rivals in a matter of days, and, well…Raphael was Raphael. 

Now at least his bros seemed to be respecting the boundaries of the farm. They’d stopped trying to get near the eggs, instead settling for sitting atop the pine tree barrier and...well…nothing? 

Leo and Raph were always watching for him, and when they finally spotted him tending to the traps or perching atop the roof, they never took their eyes off him, like they were studying him or something. The youngest…Well, Mikey really liked Pickles, and sometimes it seemed like he purposefully walked into the property to feed the frog dog his arm and be whisked away off into the forest. It was actually becoming a daily thing with them now. 

Only on a few occasions did Donnie dare get close to his brothers, testing to see what their intent was, and find out just how far they planned to push this manhunt. 

Each time they did nothing. Whispering to him, smiling, Mikey even waved and said something silly about the TV, but Raph…He always looked so hurt... 

On the few times he did get close, his brothers barely mentioned the eggs, and despite his misgivings, they really didn’t seem interested in anything but him. Just like now… 

Raph had picked up his trail and followed him alone to the lake. At first Donatello had been worried, but all Raph did was plop down on the shore, and quietly watch him like usual. 

It took about two hours to collect the crayfish he wanted, enough for him and Vellosis to share. He speared a sunfish or two for Pickles, and grabbed some of the duck weed from around the lily pads as a treat for the young chicks. 

The whole while all Raph did was watch him. He didn’t budge, didn’t make a move to follow, and didn’t even try to get up when Donnie pulled his catch to the shore. 

Those sad green eyes just watched him, and despite how much Donnie wished to flee, this time he didn’t. 

Making sure they were a good couple feet from one another, Donnie pulled out the sunfish from the net and began to gut them, one eye on his brother, the other on the forest. 

“Those can’t taste good.” Murmured Raph, eyeing the fish with disgust, “You know we can get you some real food if you want?” 

“I’m fine.” Said Donnie sharply, “Besides, they’re for Pickles, not for me. Last thing I need is to be poisoned or sedated, thank you.” 

“We won’t put anything in it, I promise.” Continued Raph, and Donnie snorted. 

He stopped what he was doing and lifted his mask, fixing his older brother with a skeptical glare. “Sure you won’t.” He growled, but all Raph did when he lifted his mask, was fix his heavy gaze on Donatello, and refuse to look away. Raphael looked so tired, so sad… 

“I’m so sorry.” Whispered his brother, and Donnie tilted his head, “I don’t know if you can understand me or not, but I would never hurt our children.” 

_‘Our?’_ thought Donnie, remembering Leo having used the same word. _‘Children?’_

He tilted his head the other way and watched him carefully. At first he had assumed Leo’s use of the word, our, was a possessive meaning, that the eggs were just things to him, but Raph…he called them children, but not just that, he referred to them as both Donnie’s and his. 

“I know what you heard back home.” Continued Raph, “And it sucks because you didn’t hear the whole thing or how upset we all were, but...” he closed his eyes and looked away, his teeth gritted in what appeared to be pain. 

Those harsh green eyes looked back at Donnie, suddenly swimming with emotion so rarely seen in his always angry brother, “Whatever I have to do to regain your trust, to get you back, and I’ll do it. Just give me a chance brother, and I’ll prove it. I promise.” 

Donnie’s heart clenched beneath his plastron and his hope soared. He wanted to believe him, he truly did, and if being wrong didn’t mean paying the ultimate price then he would’ve in an instant. 

Taking his eyes off of Raph for the first time, he searched the forest, sniffing and looking for any sign of foul play. 

“Mikey’s playing with Pickles, and Leo is guarding the farm.” He heard Raph say, and Donnie looked back, once more entranced by his use of words. 

Cautiously he looked Raph up and down, searching for any sign that this was a trap or lie, and still, he found nothing. 

“I just want to help you bro.” whispered Raph, his hand slowly raising to be held out, almost as though he were offering it to him. 

For the first time, Donatello hesitated. He wanted to test this, whatever it was, see just how far he could approach. See if Raph would lunge, or would simply hug, let go, or hang on and wrestle him to the ground. 

He hummed thoughtfully at the last idea his mind had produced. It wasn’t a bad thought, and if anything, it might even lead them to an interesting evening. 

Still cautious, Donnie kept his eye on his brother and slowly began to stand. 

“I swear it.” Raph whispered encouragingly, “I won’t hurt them, I won’t hurt you, and I won’t hurt Leo, Mikey, Master Splinter, or anyone else in our family.” 

Leaving the bag of wiggling crawfish and half cleaned sunfish, Donnie took a hesitant step towards his smiling brother. 

A loud hissing sound suddenly echoed from the trees, followed by the pure white form of a very angry raptor as it lunged from the forests edge. 

“Back!” hissed Vellosis, and the moment Raph saw him he was on his feet, springing away as the big chicken planted itself between him and Donatello. 

“Hey.” Growled Donnie, about to reprimand and leap to his brother’s defense, when the wild eyed beast whipped around. 

“Dangerous!” he hissed frantically, nudging at Donnie to back up and then motioned down to the bag of food, “Heard. Turtles. Want. Eggs. Want. Blood. Protect. Donatello. Run!” 

Donnie’s eyes widened, his gaze snapping up to Raph’s. At first Raph looked furious, but the moment he saw the fear and dismay creep into Donnie’s face, it fell away into confusion and concern. 

“Donnie?” 

How could he have been such a fool, so willing to trust and risk the life of his precious eggs. His eyes narrowed, locking in on his big brother with one final glare. 

Without a word he turned, grabbed up his food, and shot for the trees, the only sound behind him being his brother calling out his name, right before the raptor nailed him. 

Day 28:

“No, you don’t seem to understand. He’s become more aggressive. We haven’t made a single move towards him in weeks and he’s still acting like were a major threat.” Said Leo through the phone. 

“It’s that dino bird!” snarled Raph, “Donnie was there, he was coming to me, he was going to start trusting me and then that thing showed up and said something to him! Raggg! I’ll wring its scrawny little…” 

_“Fascinating. You mean Donatello is actually communicating with other animals?”_

Gritting his teeth, Leo cringed, knowing exactly what was about to come, and waited for the explosion. 

“He’s not an animal!!” roared Raphael so loud that the Party wagon shook. 

_“Alright alright, calm down.”_ snapped Rockwell, _“As I was saying before, Donatello does not seem to have a desire to harm you, simply to remove you from the property at all costs. No matter what, this will be the outcome. As I said before he will need to be trapped.”_

Letting out a sigh, Leo hung his head and glared at his T-phone. “We tried the traps Rockwell.” He said, unable to hide his irritation this time, “Donnie takes them like presents and uses them against us.” 

_“No, no. you misunderstand.”_ Said Rockwell, _“It needs to be a trap you can control. Not one he can. In other words, we need to use people, make him believe he is simply going through the steps of removing you from the property as he’s been doing, and then spring at him.”_

Leo sighed and murmured, “He’s way to paranoid for something like that. The only time he even gets within a few feet of us is if he’s trying to lure us away.” 

_“That’s when he is in control, leading.”_ Said Rockwell smugly, _“He won’t come near you otherwise because he does not wish to cause you harm. What you need to do is put your efforts into drawing the other mutants away and trapping them, while someone Donatello is willing to pursue, to chase, to remove, himself, and keep far away from his territory as possible, leads him into the trap of your choosing. The only question is, who should this person be?”_

Leo glanced up at Raph and then Mikey, a single name already popping to mind. From the look on Raph’s face he had an idea as well. 

“Yeah.” Said Leo simply, “We have a guy in mind. Tell April and Casey were on our way to get them, and make sure to have Casey bring extra padding.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hope you liked it! This was the first time I did a long period of time in a single chapter the way I did.


	61. Ch. 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casey Jones warning.  
> There will be language.

So, apparently the turtles got this weird feeling that Donnie and Casey weren’t all that tight, because all of a sudden they were looking at Casey like some kinda piece of meat to dangle on the end of a rope. 

Not that Casey Jones couldn’t handle it, hell he’d be rocking that rope, that wasn’t the issue. The issue, was that the last time Donnie was mad at him, the turtles nearly ripped his face off for it. Then afterword’s April made this big deal about being nice to Donnie. That meant no teasing, no laughing at, staying out of his lab, and absolutely no talk back…

Now all of a sudden they wanted him to piss Donnie off every which way to Sunday to get the turtle to chase him through a booby-trapped, mutant laden forest, filled with possible attack chickens. 

It was all cool and all, but they really needed to make up their fricking minds…

Now he was geared up and being told shit like, Donnie might bite, hope you’re ready to run, and watch out for the chickens. He couldn’t figure out if this was going to be whacked or wicked!

“Now, you remember what to do right?”

Casey smirked down at his blue eyed angel and said proudly, “Please Red, Casey Jones got this. I just need to piss off Donatello, get him to chase me, lead him to the lake, and keep him busy so the guys can tackle him and knock him out.”

Those big blue eyes blinked up at him, so worried and disbelieving. It was almost as though she expected him to mess up or something. 

“Just try not to hurt him.” She begged softly, holding up a syringe with the stuff that knocked Slash out cold. “And please, when he attacks you, remember that he’s just trying to protect his eggs.”

He took the syringe and slipped it into his belt. “Yeah yea, you’ve told me a million times. Don’t mention his eggs, tease the crap out of him, and try not to hurt him. I get it hun.”

Before she could say another word, he reached out and gently took her hands in his big blocky gloves. He loved the look she always gave him when he did stuff like this, especially when her eyes sparkled in that lovey dovey adoring way.

“He’s my friend to April.” He said gently, “He’s messed up and needs help, I get that. Any bumps and bruises I get will be worse than anything I have to give him, I promise.”

She smiled, that sweet smile that melted his heart and made him say yes to anything. “There’s the reason why I love you.” She whispered, “Now please, don’t die.”

He snorted, releasing his grip to lower his mask and stick his thumb at his chest. “Casey Jones goes out in a blaze of gunfire and giant lazar shooting robots, not by Feral Donnie. Don’t sweat it, I got this.”

April looked unconvinced, but then again she always did, right before he proved her wrong and blew her away with his awesomeness. This was just going to be one of those time, no doubt!

A loud beep suddenly buzzed in his ear, making him jump.

 _“Pickles has been contained.”_ Came Leo’s voice through the little ear phone he’d forgotten about, _“Raph, how’s Chickensaurus coming?”_

_“Almost got the little asshole. I just need…wait a second...”_

Almost instantly April gasped and fist pumped, and in a few seconds Casey realized why.

 _“HA!”_ Laughed Raphael victoriously, _“Take that you feathery bastard! How’s those metal bars taste?! Got’em guys!”_

 _“Awesome dudes!”_ came Mikey’s voice, _“Operation Feral Donnie is a go!”_

Casey snorted and popped open the Party Wagon door. “That’s my queue.” He said proudly, hopping out to head for the pine trees Donatello had stacked up across the driveway. “You guna come take care of those traps for me, monchery?”

Her smile faded as she stepped down onto the dirt, those gorgeous blue eyes growing sad and depressed. “It’s ma cherie…” she corrected quietly. 

Knowing exactly what was wrong, Casey smirked behind his mask and said, “Don’t worry April. He’ll be correcting us all in no time. Now let’s go get us a turtle!”

He spun around and launched at the trees, dragging himself up the three bark stripped pines one by one until he was able to leap off the top to the bare earth below.

There were a few bonuses of having a super hot psychic babe capable of moving things with her brain.

Bonus one, getting to stand back and watch her strike a pose that showed off those gorgeous curves. 

As for bonus number two? Well, being able to sense and take apart traps that would otherwise seriously hurt when you fell into, with nothing other than her super sexy mind would be a start. 

Casey had to give Donnie props. For being a wild animal, he was sure quick at building new and more creative traps with nothing more than rope, vines and rocks, and thankfully April was on top of all of it like the awesome girl she was.

Some of the traps were seriously wicked to. One looked like a hidden slingshot meant to propel you into the air, while another looked like a pit filled with spears! It was so metal!

Casey cackled as another sweet looking trap was dismantled and moved out of his way, the jagged hand carved arrows meant to shoot out from under the swing, floating safely beside him before dropping to the ground. “How sweet was that?” he asked into the speaker, “Dudes got some skill, animal or not!”

 _“Any sign of him?”_ came Leo’s voice through the headset.

“Not yet,” Casey said, reaching up to pull out his bat. Making sure to give it good swing, he whacked it against the ground and cackled, “but he’ll come out. I’ll make sure of it.”

From what the guys were saying and what he’d personally witnessed, Donnie liked to camp out on the roof or hang out in the trees on the edge of the field. Right now Casey couldn’t see the hooded reaper turtle anywhere right now, but he sure knew he was there. Donnie was in super dad mode; he never went far.

“Come on D.” he yelled, swinging the bat up high before smacking it hard against the ground again, “Where you at? Hope you’re not hiding like some little girl now. That would just be lame.”

 _“Really…”_ growled Raphael’s voice, and Casey shrugged.

“Hey, you said piss’em off.” Said Casey, cracking his bat against the ground again, “The only thing that’s off limits are your guy’s kids or you’ll pound my face in. April said he was sensitive about sometimes being a girl, so unless you got any other ideas…”

Silence greeted him on the other end, and so without mercy, he lifted his bat and shouted, “Come on you big, gay mutant freak! Or should I call you straight? I don’t know any more since your body can’t seem to decide!”

He was almost to the front steps now. It was odd that Donnie hadn’t appeared yet, he usually always did, but what was weirder was how quiet everything had seemed to get.

“Come on dude!” he yelled, so close to the porch he could almost touch it, “Are we guna do this? Or am I guna have to track you down like some scared little…”

The throwing stars came out of nowhere, whizzing past his face to thunk deep into the porch’s railing. 

He reacted out of instinct, leaping back and away from the house with his bat raised, and it was a good thing he did.

A flash of grey and green darted at him almost as suddenly as the throwing stars, a heavy ax crashing down towards his face.

He yelped and stumbled back out of the way of Donnie’s attack, but instead of swinging, he did what he was supposed to. Casey turned on his heel and sprinted for the tree line, more than ready to haul ass and lead the big guy to the lake; but as he shot past the tree line, he realized something wasn’t right.

Skidding to a halt in the leaves, he shot behind a tree and panted, peering around it to find that Donnie had stopped. 

The big turtle was just standing there, his ax still in hand with his head tilted, a super wicked sounding growl emanating from beneath his mask.

Donnie seemed to snort, sticking his weapon back into its sheath, then turned his shell on Casey and began heading back for the house.

“Stubborn fricking turtle.” He murmured under his breath.

Thunking his bat in his glove, Casey stepped out from behind the tree and made his way back to the edge of the field.

“Oh Daniell~a!” he sang, giving his bat a good threatening swing.

Donatello froze mid stride, every bit of him growing ridged as Casey walked back into the field. Slowly he turned to face Casey, that wicked growl rumbling from him again. 

“What are you running from hu?” Casey goaded, giving the ground a good whack with his bat, “Fricking pussy, come on!”

Donnie didn’t budge, that didn’t stop Casey. He walked out boldly towards the tense brainiac, swinging his bat with every step.

Years of hockey had taught him many things, but right now one in particular was coming in handy. The ability to tell when an opponent was about to bolt for the puck. 

Sure enough Donnie’s legs tensed, giving him enough of a warning before the turtle sprang. 

Just like before Casey bolted for the tree line, and just like before, Donatello stopped with a snarl right before the tree line.

“Fuck.” Murmured Casey under his breath, peeking out from behind the tree to watch Donnie stalk stiffly away, “Guys he’s not leaving.”

 _“He has to, keep trying!”_ came Raph’s voice, sounding frantic. _“Call him a damn princess if you have to, but get him here!”_

Casey groaned in frustration and walked out again, though this time as he crunched through the leaves, Donatello froze and turned to face him again.

“What’s wrong Princess?” asked Casey, stopping right at the tree line, “Can’t handle facing a real man?”

Instead of a growl, a strange sounding hiss emanated from his friend, a weird airy sound that he had never heard the turtles make before. He couldn’t help it. 

“That is so metal!” he shouted, thoroughly impressed, “Dude, do you hear yourself? You’re like a big ass Alligator!”

Donnie however was not impressed. He clicked at Casey and hissed again, before spinning on the spot to stomp back towards the farmhouse.

“Guys?” he murmured quietly, taking a few bold steps out into the field. “Red? He’s not budging.”

Taking a deep breath Casey yelled, “I’m not leaving D, Daniella, Princess Daniella! Walk away all you want I’m not guna go like your bro’s! I’m here for a purpose dude!” But still Donnie just kept walking, stomping off towards the house like he wanted to murder someone.

 _“He knows I’m here.”_ Said April through the speaker, _“I can sense it. He’s worried about leaving the eggs with just Metalhead. You have to work harder at it Casey, make him feel like you’re a threat and he has no choice.”_

Now Casey was just getting frustrated. Pissing off Donnie should’ve been easy, but this was proving to be anything but. “What are you running from hu?!” he shouted, “You’re bailing harder than when I announced April chose me over you, you two gendered mutant freaky princess of...of…Princessy shit!”

Donnie didn’t even pause, didn’t even turn around to acknowledge him, just kept on trudging across the field, growling under his breath.

“Dude’s got some thick skin.” He murmured into the speaker. “He ain’t going guys, I don’t know what to tell you. I’d have hit me by now.” 

All four of them groaned, their frustration almost palpable through the ear piece. 

_“Then threaten the eggs.”_ Said Leo clearly, his words nearly making Raph and Mikey choke.

 _“Dude, but we agreed?!”_ squeaked Mikey, while Raph simply snarled.

_“Leo what the hell!?”_

Throwing up his arms, Casey nearly snapped the same thing. First they threatened pain if he so much as talked wrong about their egg bound babies, and now they were telling him to not only talk shit about them, but to threaten them!

“Come on. Make up your fricking minds!” he growled through his teeth, but Leo insisted. 

_“Do it Casey. He needs to see you as a threat to run you down, not just off. We’re not failing this time, we’re guna get him help whether he wants it or not. Now do it. He’ll forgive you once he's better and we explain, if he even remembers, but for not, piss him off!”_

“Fine.” Casey growled, “But don’t you get pissed at me later!” 

Taking a deep breath, Casey narrowed his eyes at the back of Donnie’s cloak, and began walking out in to the field. 

“You think I’m just guna go away!?” yelled Casey, “Like I said, I’m here for a reason, and I’m not leaving until I smash every single one of those stupid eggs!” 

Well that did it. Donnie froze mid stride, stock still in the center of the field. 

“Your bro’s want you back.” He continued, “They’re my friends, and I hate seeing them hurt yo, and if smashing those things makes you normal again and them happy, then hell yeah I’ll do it! You can keep walking away if you want, but one things for sure, you can’t stay awake forever, princess.” 

Donnie turned ever so slowly, watching him through the slits in his reaper mask. 

“So come on!” Casey snapped, “Let’s have at it so I can knock your multi gendered ass out!” he swung the bat and cracked it against the ground, a gleeful cackle escaping him, “I wonder if they’ll pop when I smash into them, or shatter.” 

_“Casey, you did it...”_ He heard April say uneasily through the speaker, but his attention was fixed on Donatello, the turtle who was slowly turning towards him, his hands raising to show six gleaming claws. 

_“I love you,”_ she continued, her voice rising into a yell, _“now run. Run Casey, RUN!”_

He realized what was about to happen, right before it did. Donnie’s legs tensed, giving away his intent, and just like the last few times, Casey turned and bolted. 

A feral screech like no other sounded behind him as Donatello gave chase, sending Casey’s heart into his throat and giving life to his limbs. 

He heard Donatello shoot past the tree line, a whoosh of leaves and resounding hiss following the ranging turtle’s footfalls. 

“Finally!” he yelled over his shoulder as he dodged around the massive fog making mushroom and prepared to leap over the roots of the twisting grabby tree. “Let’s go gappy! Get good and tired so I can beat your shell back to normal! Bet you thank me once those eggs are gone to, won’t you!?” 

He expected Donatello to get mad, expected him to keep up with those wicked hissing sounds; but what he didn’t expect, was for Donnie to somehow pick up speed, and launch at him. 

A flash of green and light purple flew in from his side, followed by a gleam of something sharp. 

He had enough sense to dig in his heels and force himself to a halt, his bat lifting to crack into whatever was coming and redirect the blow straight into the tree beside him. 

Casey thought it was the axe, or maybe a dagger or throwing knife, but no. As he turned to keep running towards the lake, he saw just what had been aiming for his face. Claws, thick black ones sharpened into three dagger like points, that sliced effortlessly through the bark of an old oak tree. 

He felt the color drain from his face, the same as it had when he faced the tiger man. “You have claws!?” he yelped, listening as Donatello turned with a Raph worthy roar to pursue him. 

_“Yeah, but don’t worry about them dude.”_ Said Mikey through the speaker still somehow hanging onto his ear, _“They break super easy when we’re fighting. They hurt a little bit when you…”_

Not even bothering to wait and hear what Mikey had to say, Casey yelled, “He just sliced through a tree! That would’ve been so cool if it weren’t almost my face!” 

_“Wha?”_ murmured Leo, _“They can’t go through a tree? Paper yeah but…”_

_“That’s because your boys!”_ squeaked April, his babe sounding seriously upset from the other side of the ear piece, _“A few aspects of him are female all the time, like his claws. They’re strong for digging, and with his mutation, they’re weapons. He’s going to kill you Casey, just run! I love you, don’t die!”_

Oh yeah, because that was so reassuring. So reassuring that he swore and picked up speed. 

Donatello crashed behind him, a mutant parent on a warpath that Casey really had no desire to be on anymore. 

“This would be so cool if I wasn’t so sure I was about to die!” he yelled, his voice cracking as the air ripped at his lungs, “Death by mutant feral pissed off momma is not how Casey Jones is supposed to die!” 

Once more a flutter of cloth gave away Donnie’s attack, giving Casey just seconds to duck and escape those killing claws that were aiming straight for him. 

This time when Donnie lunged and Casey ducked out of the way, the big turtle anticipated his move, and whipped out his axe with lightning speed. 

_‘It’s just a hockey stick; it’s just a hockey stick!!!'_ he repeated as he swung his bat up and used its movement to distract the enraged turtle. The axe hit Casey’s bat instead of his arm, slashing it down to the ferns where he abandoned it. 

At that point all dignity was lost, his only goal being to survive and get far, far away from the crazy, psycho, killer turtle. Eyes wide he ran, an undignified yell escaping him as he darted around trees and bushes, trying to get some distance between him and the bark shredding, axe wielding monster. 

It wasn’t working, Donnie was on him worse than an enemy player when he had a puck and was heading for the goal, and this time the goal was the lake, and the puck was his face, and boy did Donnie want it bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time ending it, for some reason this chapter just didn't want to quit. :/


	62. Ch.62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thank Ikara! She is my new test reader and will be helping me take care of the grammor issues! Yay! No more confusion!

Kill him? Nah, Donatello didn’t want to kill Casey Jones, he just wanted to smash both his knee caps and elbows to pieces, then watch him crawl back to his traitor girlfriend and cry. That’s all. 

“Where are you?” he hissed, glaring down at the leaf littered floor in an attempt to pick up his tracks.

Jones had been smart, using two of those exploding pucks of his to put some distance between them and then disappear. 

Shame he wasn’t smart enough to cover his trail though.

Donatello grinned as he found the foolish human’s tracks, his grin slowly stretching into a vicious smile as he realized they would be easy to follow. He glanced up at the big pine tree the trail was leading towards, and pulled out his axe.

Maybe he’d save smashing his elbows for the very end when Casey finally dragged himself to the farmhouse, give his brothers and April a reason to stay away, and hopefully end anymore need for such violence. 

He hoisted up the heavy blade, his gaze locked on the tree, and swung.

The axe sliced through the pine like butter, the groan and crackle of wood filling the forest as the mighty tree gave way.

Donnie leapt around it as the tree splintered and crashed against the forest floor, searching for his foe, but found nothing.

“Huh.” He murmured, tilting his head. “I could’ve sworn…”

“Oh Princess Daniell~a!” called the voice he despised, each word like nails on a chalk board that had his skin crawling. 

He growled, low and deep, and carefully listened to pinpoint just where the voice was coming from.

“What’s the matter?” Continued Casey, “You giving up already? That’s good. You just stay here, think about how good life will be without those eggs weighing you down. You know I heard turtle eggs are actually a delicacy somewhere overseas.”

Donnie took a deep breath, filling his lungs only to force it back out in a violent hiss. “Say that to my face Jones.” He growled, hoping to antagonize him to talk some more. It wasn’t like Casey to run, but then again, if he was telling the truth about wanting to tire him out, then Donnie needed to be careful and end this quick. 

“Come on princess!” yelled Casey again, and finally Donnie picked up on where the voice was coming from.

Sheathing his axe, he spun in the leaves and sprinted in the direction of the stupid puck head, a flicker of black and a scratchy yelp giving the moron away. 

Fast as he could, Donnie darted around a patch of wild rose, catching a clearer glimpse of the barbarian’s hockey sticks. 

The stupid idiot who wanted to murder his children was only a few trees away, and best of all, the idiot was heading straight into territory that Donatello knew all too well. The lake was just up ahead, and a ledge would be to his right. If Casey was predictable, which he was, then he would take the deer trail that ran right along it, leaving him exposed to a sneak attack from above right as he hit the beach.

Donatello chuckled under his breath and veered off, taking the hard way up the incline to keep Casey within view.

“I knew turtles were slow!” the buffoon yelled, his voice echoing through the trees just below Donnie. “But you’re ridiculous D! Some Ninja, I’m out running you! Must be because you’re part girl huh?! You run like a fricking priss! Ah haha!”

_‘Oh,’_ thought Donatello as he shot around the trees, the ground steadily growing steeper with each step, _‘I’ll show you who’s ridiculous, it’ll be you when you’re crawling away for your life!’_

He growled and ran faster, calculating the time it would take, the wind’s direction, the angle he’d have to jump, and when the trees parted, giving way to the lake and the mossy ledge’s eight-foot drop, he curved his body, leaping up with the proper force to propel himself over the edge.

Just as expected, Jones came rushing down the sandy trail, yelling something about not going back, and emerged exactly where Donnie needed him. The idiot was right beneath him, his shadow looming over the lanky human. Casey had enough time to look up, his brown eyes widening in horror right before Donatello slammed into him.

He had to give the human credit, for as he hit Casey and dug his claws straight through the fabric of his clothes and deep into his flesh, the cave mouth barbarian didn’t yell, didn’t cry, or even flinch. Instead, Casey did something so surprising that it caught Donnie off guard. 

Casey went limp beneath him, allowed Donatello to slam him to the ground where he rolled with the impact, only a slight grunt escaping him, lifted both his legs, and then used the momentum to kick Donnie square in the plastron.

The wind was knocked out of him in an instant, but not enough to slow his thought. He was able to make out the thick brown glove rising towards him, and knew the handmade taser was about to pop out.

Choosing to let go, Donnie went flying, twisting midair to hit the sand with all fours.

He dug his claws into the sand along the water’s edge, his gaze locked on the weakened human who had dared threaten his young as he slid to a stop.

To his continued amazement Casey sprang back to his feet, panting hard with blood oozing from a slice down his chest and holes in his shoulder.

“Any time now!” Casey yelled, ripping out both his hockey sticks and brandished them.

If this was how Casey wanted to go, then that was fine by Donnie. 

Donatello narrowed his eyes and hissed, the deep feral sound sending a visible shudder through the human with a death wish. 

Locking in on his target he eyed Casey’s achilles and growled, ripping his hands from the sand to stand and brandished both sets of claws. 

“Seriously!” Casey yelled, the fear evident in his tone, yet still he stood his ground and refused to run, “Any time now!”

Donnie bunched his legs, about to spring and teach that jerk a lesson, when something hard slammed out of nowhere straight into his side.

He choked as the heavy weight cracked him into the sand, something sharp stabbing into his thigh right where his wound was still healing. 

All he could smell was the putrid stink of skunk cabbage, the force of the impact sending stars before his eyes. His leg was in agony, and whatever was on him wasn’t letting go.

He hissed and screeched, flailing his claws blindly until he felt them connect with something soft. Showing no mercy, he slashed at whatever it was, and heard a startled cry of pain. The heavy weight shifted, loosening its grip, and gave him enough room to kick.

Lashing out with his feet, he cracked into something hard, and despite how much his thigh throbbed, he was able to throw his attacker off and stumble back to his feet.

The world spun as he staggered upright, the cool splash of water against his ankles warning him that he’d reached the lake’s edge. 

He shook himself, attempting to regain his vision, when something sharp thunked into his shoulder.

Ripping off his mask, he growled and reached down to his leg, pulling out whatever it was still lodged there, and then yanked out the other in his arm.

It took a moment, but eventually the stars faded and the world stopped spinning long enough for him to see what he’d been stabbed with.

His eyes widened at the sight of two plastic syringed needles, both empty and smeared in a thin layer of blood. 

He’d just been drugged… 

“I got him!” cheered the unmistakable voice of Michelangelo, “Water balloon throwing champ for the win!”

Snapping his sights up, Donnie found Raphael before him, breathing hard with a hand clutched to his cheek, blood oozing out between his fingers. He was just a few feet away on the beach, Casey still exactly where Donatello had left him, and as he watched, Mikey leapt out from a nearby tree.

They were working together, _with_ Casey, they wanted the eggs just like Vellosis had warned. This was a trap to get him away from them!

That’s when he felt it, the hazy thickness that threatened to drag at his limbs and pull him down.

Terror spiked through him at the proof that he’d been drugged, his heart beginning to pound so hard he was sure it would burst through his plastron. He had to get away, had to hide before it fully set in.

Donnie tried to take a step, only to stumble, his throbbing thigh threatening to buckle and send him into the water.

“It’s ok D.” He heard Raph call, “Just go down, let it happen.”

He growled in response, raising his heavy arms to weakly brandish his claws. Shell if he was going to go down without a fight.

Donnie didn’t dare move, but then again neither did Raph or Mikey. 

“Guys, he is not going down, and I am not letting him chase me again!” said Casey, and Donnie growled even louder.

“Rockwell said he might need more than the normal dose to knock him out.” Said Raph, taking a hesitant step towards Donatello. 

_‘Rockwell!?’_ repeated Donnie silently, his eyes widening as horrible images of the ape experimenting on him and his clutch popping to mind. 

He stumbled back in the water as Raphael attempted to approach him, Mikey slowly creeping up along the other side, and forced out a warning hiss. “Stay back!” he spat, the water now half way up his calf.

Raph did just that, his face pained and filled with worry as he stopped in the sand, Mikey thankfully doing the same. “Easy.” called Raphael softly, “Just watch me D, it’s ok.”

“Fuck you.” Donnie growled. He tried to take another step back, but the drug had its hold, making every step unsteady and uncoordinated. 

He had to escape, had to get as far away from them as possible before he went down or they tried to give him more. 

Donnie was just about to make an attempt to swim, when a wet green arm snapped around him, squishing his one arm to his side while a three fingered hand wrapped around his wrist.

He reacted out of reflex, his mouth gaping in a hiss before he snapped his teeth around it and bit as hard as he could.

“Easy Donnie.” Whispered Leo’s voice in his ear, pulling him in closer just as another stinging pain jabbed into his neck.

_‘No!’_ thought Donnie, biting down harder until he tasted blood, but Leo wouldn’t let go. The serum was working quickly now, and he could feel his legs giving out. 

Leo still hung on as Donatello hit his knees, whispering encouragement and maybe even praise as the whole world spun.

Donnie growled until even his voice failed him, the whole world going sideways as he went limp in his traitorous brother’s arms. 

Leo’s face appeared above him looking worried. “It’s ok Donnie.” He whispered, Raphael’s green gaze popping in just behind him, “We’re going to fix this.”

_‘No-no please…’_ he thought groggily as Leo tugged his bleeding arm free from Donatello’s teeth, _‘Leave them alone, you don’t understand, they’re our children! Please!’_

Darkness began to creep in around the edges of his eyes and he couldn’t fight it anymore. “Please…” he breathed, before the drug completely took him, and he felt himself fade. 

_“He’s out…”_

_“…his leg…”_

_“What about the eggs…Metalhead…”_

_“What do we do now…needs to be tied…”_

_“…he’ll attack us again… when he finds out…”_

Broken voices came and went, the words whispering in so fast he barely had time to process what they meant, let alone who was speaking them.

Eventually the voices stopped, the broken words of a conversation he couldn’t grasp disappearing almost as quickly as they came.

He swallowed, his tongue feeling thick and sluggish as he swiped it around his impossibly dry mouth. It took some serious effort, but he forced his heavy lids to part, and blinked up at the starless sky.

“Where am I?” he croaked, his voice barely working, when he realized what he was looking at wasn’t a sky at all, it was a wall. 

Slowly he blinked, attempting to figure out just why it was there, when he realized something else. He was laying on a bed, a soft plushy one with pillows and blankets, but why? Wasn’t he just at the lake? Fighting against…

His eyes widened, his heart leaping in his throat as the memory of what happened all came rushing back.

Casey wanted to smash the eggs, and his brothers were in on it. They had lured him away into a trap, drugged him and, and…

“Where are my eggs!” he squeaked, floundering to sit up right, only to realize his arms and legs wouldn’t budge. They were tied together behind his back. With rope? Chain? He didn’t know, but one thing he did know, was that he had to find his children.

Fighting against his binds he wiggled and flailed, his thigh where the Egg Eater had hit him beginning to throb again. He rolled and thrashed along the bed, until finally he found its edge and slipped off, crashing ungracefully to the floor. 

His face smacked against the hardwood, his leg giving a painful throb as he continued to twist and buck. He could smell his brothers, April and Casey, and more alarmingly, he could smell the innocent scent of his eggs mingled in with theirs. 

“Please no.” he begged, struggling to roll towards the last place he knew his incubator had been. 

Using mostly his cheek and chin, he forced himself onto his side, rolling over just inches away from a humming metal box.

It was the incubator, on and still running.

Desperate to see them, he strained forward and poked the screen with his nose, lighting up its inside with a sharp and blinding glow.

Out of instinct he flinched away, squinting hard to try and force himself to look back and see. It only took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust, and when they did he almost cried in relief.

They were there, all three of the pearly white shells glistening back at him from behind the screen.

Just to be sure, he poked the incubator again, the lights going out with a whir, only to come alive beneath the sand.

Each shell glowed before him, exposing three golden yolks and rich spider webs of life, along with a twitching shifting form held within their centers. 

His eyes softened at the sight of the tiny forms, their toothpick hands and massive heads attached to what would one day be a shell, pulling a soft and sweet coo from him. 

They twitched and moved before his eyes, so very much still alive and growing…

Something loud suddenly thudded from downstairs, shooting his attention up and towards the bedroom door, right as a stampede of feet thundered up the stairs. 

Donatello squeaked and quickly poked the screen off, so many possibilities running through his mind. They could take them away from him, kill them by simply moving them. 

They could smash them before his eyes, make him watch thinking it may snap him back to _normal._ Or worse, they could give them to Rockwell, let him experiment on them, his poor innocent little eggs.

The door flew open, flooding the room with light, and Donnie hissed. He hissed, his mouth open wide as he growled as loud as his lungs would let him, hoping it would be enough to keep them away.

“I told you so!” snapped Mikey as Raph and Leo hurried in, undeterred by his warnings to stay back as they rushed straight towards his eggs.

“No!” he screeched at them as hands dove and grabbed. He flailed with all his might to fight against them, but the drug had left him weak. 

Where was Metalhead?! Why wasn’t he here to protect them? To protect him!?

Mikey slung himself over his side, pinning him down while Leo took his legs and Raph pressed down his shoulders. They were murmuring to each other, glancing at him and then the incubator, and it made it all that much worse.

“Get away!” he hissed, knowing exactly what they wanted, “I mean it, I’ll hurt you, all of you I swear I will!”

“Raph...” he heard Leo order, and on command, his lover reached forward, his green hand looming over Donnie’s head towards his defenseless eggs.

Using the only weapon he had left, Donatello lunged and sank his teeth into his brother’s forearm. 

Raph flinched but didn’t make any moves to stop him or pry his brother off, not even when the metallic tang of blood began to seep into Donnie’s mouth.

Instead, his brother used his free arm to nudge Donnie closer, lift his head, and gently place it across his knee.

They murmured back and forth for a moment, still eyeing his clutch, but at least they no longer made any moves toward them.

Leo was unwrapping and rewrapping his injured leg, Mikey holding down his middle, while Raph remained still, accepting the bite and the warning it held as Donnie kept the offending hand from reaching towards his eggs again.

Soon the room fell silent, Donnie’s growl the only sound rumbling around the master bedroom.

Slowly Leo let go of his legs and backed away, Mikey carefully getting up and doing the same. 

Raph however didn’t move, still didn’t try to pry his arm free. 

Donnie just laid there, still latched onto Raphael’s arm, his shell to his brothers with his eyes wide and heart pounding against his plastron. 

“It’s ok.” Whispered his mate, a soft pair of lips caressing his temple as Raph leaned in and kissed him, “You can let go now, I’m gonna leave, I promise.”

Donatello growled in disbelief and clamped down harder, knowing full well that it was all just a lie, another trick, just like at the lake, when he felt his lover’s free hand come up, and press a pressure point along his jaw.

Despite the tension, his jaw began to relax, allowing Raph to pull his arm free and slowly stand.

Fully expecting them to make a move, to lash at the eggs they’d been eyeing, he growled and tucked his knees in, curling himself in and around the incubator as far as it and his shell would allow.

The sound of footfalls was coming near, returning just like he knew they would. “Don’t touch them.” He hissed desperately, his whole body beginning to shake as he heard one of his brothers stop beside him. 

He tensed, ready to bite and flail all over again, when something thumped beside his head, and something else fluttered over him. 

It was a blanket and a pillow.

“It’s ok D.” he heard his baby brother say, the sound of him retreating reaching his ears. 

The light flicked off, the door creaked, and just like that, they were gone…


	63. Ch. 63

“Come on dude, it’s yummy~” said Michelangelo, waving the steaming gyoza in front of Donatello’s face.

Like he’d done for the last two days, Donnie just stiffened and growled at him, his mouth clamped shut as the chopsticks came nearer.

They’d tried Pizza, frozen and fresh, they’d tried pasta, with and without sauce, vegetables, raw and cooked, then even went as far as blending everything into a smoothie to try and encourage their brother to drink it. 

Nope…He rejected it all. The poor pizza… And now, the poor gyoza…Whatever Dorkman did to him was the cruelest thing on the face of the planet! No one should ever reject pizza, no matter what form it was in.

He pouted as Donnie refused the dumpling, letting it plop back along the plate with the others and tossed down the chopsticks. 

“You got to be hungry.” pleaded Mikey, “Come on D, just one?”

Donnie narrowed those always awesome chocolate red eyes and growled, though this time Donnie clicked at him, and then used his head to rotate and roll over, turning his shell to Mikey. 

Michelangelo sighed in disappointment, watching the back of his big brother’s head as he curled around the incubator again.

With Donnie no longer watching, Mikey took the opportunity to steal a glance at the humming machine that April said still held their little ones. o

Leo hadn’t let him look inside it, or touch it, or go near it, or breathe on it…And now with Donnie awake and in super, grr I’ll rip a hunk out of you if you come too close or so much as look at them mode, getting a glimpse of the little eggs was seriously out of the question. 

He groaned and curled his knees up to his plastron, the sound of it pulling a worried growl from his tied up brother. 

They were Mikey’s kids too, and both Leo and Raph had gotten to see them already, even April and Casey... Why couldn’t Donnie just see that they were trying to help him? Heck, they were all super excited about being dads! At least he was…

Donnie was protective at the moment, Leo was just worried about everything, and Raph…well, the big guy was not handling Donnie being afraid of them very well…

Raph kept saying he was fine, shoving them off and stalking away, acting exactly like he used to when they were younger; and that was all the proof Mikey needed.

His angry brother was anything but ok, he was letting his frustration build, keeping all the hurt inside instead of coming to him and Leo for help. He didn’t snuggle, didn’t talk, barely even slept. He just stared at the monitor screen when he wasn’t patrolling the edges of the property, and kept his attention solely on Donnie and their eggs.

Mikey knew how badly his brother wanted to just pull Donnie close and hold him, tell him everything was going to be alright and apologize for ever letting Donnie think that he would hurt him or the eggs. Even though none of it was his fault, and all of it was pretty much Donnie’s for trying to hide his super powers…Oh, and April. It was her fault too. If the two of them had just opened their mouths… 

A low growl pulled him from thought, drawing his gaze back to his brother. Donnie had noticed his staring, and he did _not_ appreciate it.

“I know, I know.” Mikey sighed, rolling his eyes as he moved to stand, “Grr, grr, click, click, hiss, hiss…”

As he stood, Donnie flinched back to his eggs and curled around the humming box, his growls only intensifying when Mikey leaned down to move the blanket.

Next was the dangerous part…

Carefully, Mikey reached out and checked the rope that Rockwell had supplied them with. It was a braided mix of nylon and silk to provide durability and comfort, but nothing was fool proof.

“Aw dude.” Mikey groaned as he realized parts of Donnie’s wrists had been rubbed raw, “You gotta stop trying to get out of these.”

Donnie hissed quietly, the Leatherhead worthy sound muffled from his position, though for the first time Donnie didn’t try to whip around and lunge at him, or even open his mouth in a threat to bite. Instead Donatello just laid there, stiff as a pizza box while Mikey moved to check his ankles. They were in the same condition, rubbed raw and oozing slightly.

He cringed as he tugged the blanket back over his older brother, knowing exactly what would happen now. 

They’d have to knock him out again.

It was bad enough that every night they’d have to give him a small dose of sleepy juice to keep him manageable, but to sit there and watch Donnie fight the drug again while he looked at them like some kind of monsters was something he never wanted to see again.

“You’re ok D.” murmured Mikey, giving his carapace a gentle pat, “I’ll leave the food here for you in case you change your mind. I…” He swallowed, conscious of one of his brother’s eyes peering up at him from the floor. Forcing a smile, he said gently, “I’ll always love you dude, we all do, and we’re doing the best we can to make you better, ok?”

For a split second, Donnie’s growl softened, disappearing almost altogether before he grunted and looked away.

Making sure to keep his movements slow like Leo and Raph had drilled into him, Mikey returned to his feet and slowly backed away to the door. Donnie didn’t relax, and Mikey knew he wouldn’t until the door was closed and he was gone. 

Once it clicked shut, Michelangelo let his smile fall, let out a sigh, and slowly made his way down the steps. “Hey Leo, Donnie’s wrists are worse, I think you need to…” He began, when a loud growl of his name rang through the air, rumbling up from the living room.

“Mikey!” 

Instantly alarmed, he scrambled down the last two steps and yelled, “I didn’t do it!” doing his best not to trip and fall flat on his face as he hit the last one, “And I swear I didn’t touch it! Donnie’s my witness!”

Scampering around the corner, he darted for the living room, ready to prove his innocence, when he nearly crashed into April.

She was standing there in the living room entrance like a weird little zombie, and it was all he could do not to slam into her. He snapped to a halt, twirled onto his tippy toes, and leapt to her other side with a fairly graceful arc. He gave himself a ten, no, a nine. He could’ve stuck the landing better, next time he’d have to...

“Why the heck did you turn the electricity in the windows back on!?” boomed Raphael’s voice, ripping his attention up and over to the couch, and immediately saw just why his big brother was having a fit.

Leonardo and Raphael were both shaking their wrists, zapping themselves each time they ducked down beneath the windows to search for the wires Donnie had run through them.

Putting his hands up as if in surrender, Mikey said, “Dude, I swear I’ve been with Donnie all morning.”

“Well, then until we can turn it off, we’re stuck.” Murmured April, sighing heavily as she leaned over against the door-frame. “And I need to get back to Casey, he…”

“Oh cry me a fricking river.” Growled Raph, popping up from beneath the window, “Stitches and broken bones is an everyday thing for him. Not to mention…” he pointed to the multiple stitches along his face, and then to the two bandaged up bites that Donnie had given him on each of his forearms, “We’re getting it worse, trust me.”

As he returned to searching the windows, Mikey caught the startled look April gave both him and Leo.

_‘It’s Donnie.’_ Leo mouthed, before he too returned to the hunt for the elusive wires. 

She still looked a little confused, though maybe it was understanding....Nah, she obviously needed a better answer.

Waving to make sure her gaze shifted onto him, Mikey tried to keep his voice down, and said, “He’s not handling Donnie being all…” he scrunched up his face, pretending to claw and bite at the air for a moment before he finished, “Feral, grr, my eggs mode.”

“I’m handling it fine!” roared Raph, and Mikey flinched. He had thought he’d been quiet enough, but apparently Raph had super hearing as well as strength when he was mad. 

“Wasn’t there a fricking remote!?” Raph continued, the anger in his tone only escalating, “Where the heck is the remote!?”

Seeming to have given up on finding the wires, Raph stormed around the couch, stiff as a board, and began heading towards Mikey.

Michelangelo’s eyes widened at the sight of his furious brother, and he darted behind April. “I don’t have it!” he squeaked, fully expecting pain.

To his relief his furious brother just stomped past them, heading for the kitchen with a scowl and frustration so palpable Mikey could feel it coming off the red banded turtle in waves. It was awful…

Things hadn’t been this tense since they were younger, when Raph was always angry and Mikey was always trying to find a way to get closer, make his brothers happy and get a rise out of them just to see them react.

Well, ok, maybe he still did most of those things, but instead of infuriating his brothers, they’d end up having rough sex on the floor or something…which they hadn’t done in almost a month and three days now…he knew because he was keeping track…Yup, no sex for over a month. Assholes…

“Ok then,” murmured April as Raph stormed out of view, “I was just going to say, he needs me to watch Stockman so he can sleep, but, you know, whatever.”

Leo came up beside the two of them, looking worried, “Sorry about him April.” He sighed, “He’s…”

“No I get it.” Said April gently, “I can feel his pain; and yes, it’s just as bad, if not worse, then you think it is Leo.”

Well that wasn’t reassuring! 

Mikey glanced uneasily at April, and then over to Leo, the both of them just standing there all weird while they looked at each other. They didn’t talk, didn’t move, just looked sad and worried, and, ugh!

“He just needs his Donnie.” Mikey blurted, “You know, for D, to accept and show he loves him? Which isn’t gonna happen if we keep away from him like we have been."

“We can’t stress him out either.” Murmured Leo, “Donnie doesn’t know we’re trying to help him. As far as he’s concerned we’re out to hurt him and murder our eggs.”

Nodding, Mikey leaned around April and said quietly, “Yeah exactly! Dude, he needs to guard his eggs. Raph needs to guard his Donnie. What if we just let them do what they really want to do?”

Shaking his head, Leo went to answer, no doubt with a no, or a big long boring reason why his idea wouldn’t work, when Raphael let out a roar from the kitchen so loud it made all three of them jump.

“Mikey!” 

Cringing on instinct at the sound of Raph’s bellow, Mikey yelled back, “I didn’t do it!” and didn’t dare move until Leo and April both headed for the kitchen to see what he could possibly be angry about now.

The answer was given to them as they turned the corner, finding Raphael standing rigid in the dining room’s doorframe with none other than Dr. Cluckingsworth, M.D., sitting in the very center of the dinner table. 

Mikey gasped at the sight of the plump headed chicken, his excitement bursting through any logic he had as it urged him to grasp and hug the big white hen. In his joy, he shot past his pissy brother with his arms out stretched, fully ready to pick up and snuggle the bird with all the love he could give her.

“Dr. Cluckingsworth M.D.!” he squealed, “Where have you been!? I thought you died, or got eaten by Chickensaurus or…” but the moment his hands clasped around the white poofy headed hen, he realized right away that this was anything but a reunion. 

Pure white wings flew up towards his face, slapping him with enough force to toss his head left and then right with each hit. She squawked furiously at him, her sharp beak stabbing into his hand so hard she drew blood, and forced him to release her. He yelped and jumped back as she lifted her wings, the stiff white feathers poised and ready to slap him again.

Eyes wide he hurried back behind Leo out of reach and rubbed his cheek with a whimper, “Why does it feel like I just got slapped by someones grandma?”

“She’s got the remote!” growled Raph, and sure enough, when Mikey dared look back, he found the big headed hen standing over the black clicker that Donnie had transformed into a remote of pain. 

“She wants to know where Donatello and his eggs are; if they’re safe.” Said April suddenly, and all three eyes turned on her. “She’ll give us the remote if we cooperate.”

Raph let out a sharp laugh and turned back to face the hen. “How about I just take it, and that way we won’t be eating chicken for dinner, hmm?”

The big hen clucked softly, her head twitching ever so slightly in the most unperturbed way.

“Um.” April murmured, cringing a little as the hen flicked its gaze up on her, “I’m getting the feeling Donnie has more traps that we’re unaware of, and she’s in control of them. Plus, she says she’s eaten mutant before, and she’s always wondered what turtle tastes like.”

Raphael growled but didn’t move, his shoulders tensing and teeth clenching as he stared down the hen. He looked about ready to lunge, when Leo stuck out his arm and stopped him from doing anything rash.

“Donnie’s sick.” Said Leo simply, stepping forward to face the chicken, “One of our enemies injected him with something that’s turning him into an animal.”

The big birds head twitched to the side, her eyes narrowing curiously as she watched him. 

“We have him sedated slightly, upstairs with our eggs to help keep him calm until a cure can be made.”

Dr. Cluckingsworth M.D. clucked and ruffled her feathers, plopping down atop the remote with a sharp squawk. 

“You didn’t answer the question Leo.” Warned April.

Mikey’s oldest brother narrowed his eyes at the hen and said sternly, “We love him, _and_ our children. He’s safe, from both us, and now himself.”

The big hen seemed to study him for a moment, glancing between Leo, Mikey, Raph and then April, before clucking in apparent satisfaction. 

Head twitching, she clucked up at April and stood, her clawed foot poised over the remote. 

“I think…” April muttered curiously, her head tilting just like the hens, “I think she’s offering a trade?”

“Trade?” asked Mikey, “Like with cards? Because the last time I trusted Ice cream kitty, she cheated.”

“The remote, the house, and Donatello, so long as we continue to help him and protect his eggs, will be ours without a fight, as long as we release Pickles and…her son?”

Having seen a whole roasted chicken in the fridge the day before, Mikey gasped in horror and slapped his hands to his mouth.

“Oh god!” he squeaked, the terror of what they may have actually done sending shockwaves of disgust and fear rippling through him, “Guys, I think we ate him…”

Shoulders sagging, the three of them sighed, the typical sign that he'd said something they didn't agree with.

“No Mikey,” said Leo in exasperation, “We did not eat her son…”

April nodded and said reassuringly, “Yeah, I’m pretty sure she means Chickensaurus Mikey.”

“What!?” roared Raph at the name of his arch enemy, whipping around at them with fists clenched, “No way! He’s the reason Donnie hates us. We let him out, and he’ll sneak in and rip Donnie away from me again just like last time! Donnie was coming close, he wanted to believe me, and then that stupid thing, blah, blah blah, angry words, blah…”

It was perfect. The whole thing was falling into place, just like when he knew what Donnie wanted but no one else would listen. Everything was set up exactly where it needed to be, Raph could get Donnie to trust him, and then he could get Donnie to trust all of them through everything that was awesomely natural to the both of them! Guarding! 

All Raph needed now, was a gentle push…

“Yeah he’ll need to be guarded Raph.” He blurted out, Leo’s keen gaze, and April’s psychic all-knowing eyes locking in on him. “Or when we release Chickensaurus, he’ll come for Donnie, and take him and the eggs far away man, like so far, that we’ll never see him again.”

Leo opened his mouth, no doubt about to hiss at him to stop or try and side-track him, when April unexpectedly agreed.

“He’s right.” She said with a nod, straightening up with her arms behind her back, “And I think you’re the only one that would be able to handle the job, since you know, we have no choice but to release the mutants and prevent all-out war because, you know, the eggs can’t be moved.”

For a moment Raph’s mouth opened, about to argue, when he closed it, and glanced uneasily back into the kitchen in the direction of the stairs. 

Seeming to have realized that he had lost this battle, Leo nodded and patted Raphael on the shoulder. “Yeah,” he sighed, fully giving up, “You’ll have to stay in there with him day and night, think you can handle that?”

A burst of excitement tingled up from Mikey’s toes, sending his tail wagging out away from his shell and eyes bugging in anticipation as he waited for his brother to say exactly what he knew he would.

Raph straightened, “Of course.” He said, his face, voice, everything, so full of love and determination that it made Mikey’s heart do a backflip.

It was all coming together, just like he knew it would!

“Yay~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikey is my least favorite character to write...He is so spacey...  
> Hope it came out ok!


	64. Ch. 64

Little whispers danced around him, hazy and hard to make out.

His wrists, the eggs, a feeding tube and an…I.V. line? Topics that mushed together and blending in such a way that they didn’t make sense. After a while he stopped trying to piece it all together, giving in to the darkness and fuzz, simply to make the discomfort of it all go away.

How long had it been? Who knew, but after a while he became aware of the whispers fading, leaving one by one, until they were replaced by the steady hum of the incubator’s familiar noises. There was something else behind it, something that beat softly against his ear, and rose and fell with the steady rhythm of breath. 

Something warm was wrapped around him, gentle and familiar, but also strong, pulling him in close, and…for some reason, it was slightly unnerving. 

He groaned against whatever held him, listening to that beating sound that seemed to thud gently from within it. His mouth was dry, his nose and throat sore, with a steady feeling of discomfort emanating from his arm. 

He tried to move, but realized he couldn’t, his arms and legs locked in such a way that all he could do was weakly wiggle.

“Shh, easy.” Whispered a voice, one that rumbled out from whatever it was that held him. “It’s almost done.”

He felt weak, lethargic and queasy, but not enough to prevent him from recognizing the voice. It was Raph.

“My eggs…” he moaned, a spike of fear going through him at the realization Raph was there. What if Raph tried to keep him from his eggs? Smash them?! Make him watch him smash them!? And more importantly, WHAT was almost done!!??

Donnie tried to move, but his arms and legs wouldn’t budge, his body still numb and so well bound now that he realized his efforts would be in vain, but that sure didn’t stop him from trying.

“Easy,” Raph just whispered, his grip tightening around him, and Donnie swore he heard his brother’s voice quiver. “They’re safe, I promise. I…I didn’t hurt them.”

“You said you’d smash them. Stay, stay away from them or I’ll bite you again…” Donnie groaned, still weakly tugging at whatever it was that now bound him. He forced his bleary eyes to crack; the whole world filled with fuzz, and found a wall of green and a blur of red greeting him on the other side.

He could smell the soft scents of his clutch, his own faded alarm scent from earlier, and the leathery musk of his brother mixed with…Raph’s alarm scent?

What was Raph so upset about? The last thing he remembered was growling as his brothers approached him, that confounded syringe in hand to keep him groggy, and then it was in his neck and he was out cold, hoping to whatever God or Spirits watched over them that his eggs would be unharmed. He understood why he could smell his own fading fear scent, but Raph’s?

“I’d never hurt them Donnie.” he heard his brother whisper, “I’d never hurt our children. I know you’ll never forgive me for what I said, but…”

Blinking a little to fight through the haze, Donnie shifted his head as much as he could in the direction of his clutch.

To his surprise, Raph leaned with him, helping him instead of trying to keep him away from them like he feared he might. They were close, close enough to reach out and touch if Raphael chose to, and that in itself was terrifying.

“See?” murmured Raph as Donnie’s gaze locked in and focused on the incubator. “It’s still there, and they’re inside it, just like always.”

Donatello growled in disbelief, struggling weakly to get at the screen and check for himself, when Raph once more surprised him.

“Woah, hey, easy, you’ll rip the needle out. Here,” he said softly, gripping the edge of Donnie’s carapace to lean him in until his face was just inches away from the machine.

Not even caring that Raph was there, Donnie poked the screen with his nose, lighting up its inside to find all three shining shells glistening back at him.

“See? We didn’t touch them,” said Raph gently, “Just like I said.”

_‘Like I’m going to trust the turtle who threatened our offspring, attacked me, drugged me, tied me up, and is now holding me against my will…’_ thought Donnie, glaring unsteadily up at his brother as Raph pulled him back, and that’s when he noticed it.

An I.V. line was dangling from a nearly empty bag that had been hung from the bed stand beside them. The word ‘Saline’ could be read across the top, and immediately Donnie realized what it, and the uncomfortable feeling in his arm was. 

“Re-hydration?” he mumbled, looking cautiously back at his brother. “Or more sedation…”

Raph must’ve been following his gaze, for his tired puffy eyes softened almost apologetically, a bit like Michelangelo’s did when they caught him stealing that last slice of pizza.

“Leo and April insisted. They ah, also made you eat…” he shifted uncomfortably, guilt appearing on his face so fast it made Donnie uneasy. 

“I didn’t like it.” Raph finally admitted, “Didn’t seem right, shoving a tube down your nose just to get some food into you. It looked like it hurt…I mean, I told them you weren’t an idiot and you’d eat when you wanted to, but…”

_‘Huh.’_ Thought Donnie, realizing just what his brothers had done. 

They had sedated him like always, but given him more this time to knock him out and forcibly feed and re-hydrate him whether he wanted it or not. He’d been avoiding touching whatever they’d brought him out of fear that it would be more sedation or worse, but now not only had they knocked him completely out for the second time, but he’d awoken yet again to find his clutch completely unharmed. They could’ve smashed them, could’ve stolen them, moved them, or taken him far away, in fact, they could’ve done that numerous times even when he was awake. They kept him sedated enough, so why didn’t they? 

All his brothers ever did, then and now, was try to feed him, make him drink, and talk to him with soft and reassuring words just like now. It could still be a trap, just like at the lake, but then again, he hadn’t smelled Casey since that day, hadn’t even seen April despite the fact that he could smell her. It was only ever his brothers who came to see him…

What if…What if they didn’t know what Casey was threatening to do? And when the barbaric hockey head actually attempted to follow through, they chased him off? Why weren’t his brothers attacking his clutch? Or him? He’d attacked them enough times.  
Still a bit groggy, he glanced back at Raph, observing his brother closely for the very first time. 

Dark circles were under his eyes, the puffy bags reminiscent of a racoon’s mask. His eyes were blood shot, his eyeridges knitted together in apparent concern. Raph looked almost pale to sickly in a way that raised alarm bells instantly.   
Hadn’t Raph and the others been taking care of themselves while he’d been gone?!

As he watched his brother, searching his face for any other signs that he’d missed, Raph smiled weakly at him, and his chin quivered.

“This,” He managed to choke out, his voice cracking alarmingly, “This is all my fault.”

Startled, Donnie fixed his unsteady gaze on his brother’s, trying to figure out just what he was talking about. Tying him up maybe? Because yeah, that was his fault…

“I’m so sorry.” He continued, “I should’ve known something was up, I should’ve known something wasn’t right, and now you’re, you’re…this. It’s all my fault.”

Still confused, Donnie watched as his big brother’s chin quivered again, his eyes squeezing shut. 

He couldn’t possibly be referring to the eggs? Could he? 

“Whatever Jerkman did to you, Rockwell is going to undo, we’re gonna fix you and make you better, I promise.”

And there it was. Pain like no other stabbed at Donnie’s heart as he finally understood what his love was talking about.

They had been bringing it up for days; his condition and lack of normalcy. He was sick as far as they were concerned, plagued and in need of help, a cure for his…affliction. 

Donnie sighed and thunked his head back atop his brother’s knee, wanting nothing more than to withdraw into his shell and disappear. 

“You can’t.” he whispered softly, “I…I’ve tried. I’m stuck like this Raph, there’s nothing you can do. But, just because I can’t change doesn’t mean I’m not still me. I just…let the eggs hatch, you’ll see I promise, I…”

“I’m sorry.” Raph just repeated, every inch of him beginning to tremble, “I don’t understand, and I doubt you do either, but I promise I’ll make this right. I’ll make you better I swear. Just please…” his voice cracked a little as tears leaked out, his teeth clenching as though he were in pain, “Don’t be afraid of me anymore.” 

Before his eyes Raphael broke apart, crumbling away into a sniffling mess of tears and choked back sobbing. It was awful. To see someone so strong suddenly break ripped at Donnie’s heart and flared his desire to fix and soothe. 

“Raph no, it’s ok.” he tried to say, but it just seemed to make it worse. 

Raphael curled over him until their foreheads touched, his whole body shaking as he hugged Donnie tight.

“I don’t know what that stupid chicken told you, but it’s a lie, ok! I love you, and I always will. You’re mine, and I’m yours, now and always. I’ll never hurt you, and I’m sorry for making you feel like you had to run away to keep you and them safe. That’s not what I wanted, it’s not what I ever wanted.”

“Then why’d you say it?!” sighed Donnie in exasperation, a growl slipping free, “You think I actually wanted to leave?”

Raph choked on his tears and began to cry even harder, but instead of continuing to hug him, he began to pull away.

“I’m sorry.” Raph hiccuped, “You can bite me again if that’ll make you feel better. As soon as the I.V. is done I’ll put you back by our eggs so you can feel like you’re guarding them from me again. I’ll…I’ll j-just be over in the corner. I won’t move or make a sound, ok? I promise.”

What? No! That’s not what Donnie wanted. Well, ok, he didn’t want Raphael near the eggs, at all, ever, until they hatched, when he could be certain they’d be safe, but so long as Raph stayed away from them…

Using every bit of strength he had, Donnie wiggled and forced himself upright, practically throwing himself into the crook of his big brother’s neck.

Raph froze and tensed up as Donatello moved for the vulnerable flesh and rightfully so; Donnie had been trying to take a chunk out of him for days now. But instead of pushing him away, or attempting to restrain, his teary brother allowed him in close, and even helped him in towards his neck.

At that moment Donnie knew Raph was anything but ok, for Donatello could’ve ripped into him right then and there, even possibly ended his brother’s life, and Raph would’ve just let him.

The big dummy was a mess, a big shaking, sobbing, awful mess that Donatello didn’t want to see at all. He wanted his strong lover back, the turtle who was ready to throw himself in a burning building just to retrieve his possible corpse, the brother who took on Metalhead just to be able to talk to Donnie, and yet…was kind and tender, so full of love that it burned through in a single touch.

Donnie nuzzled into the soft part of his brother’s neck, a soft churr rising in his throat. “You big idiot.” He rumbled, “I’ll let you stay, just don’t go near them, ok?”

As he churred and nuzzled against his big brother’s skin, Raph relaxed, his arms slowly wrapping around Donatello to pull him into a tight embrace. Donnie could still feel the big guy shivering, could still smell his distress and hear the muffled sobs, but with every rub of his cheek and churr of reassurance, he felt his brother relax.

“I never stopped loving you, meathead.” Donnie whispered, “I just want them to hatch, and for you to love them as much as I do.”

Raph hiccupped and squeezed him tighter, wet tears dripping down atop Donnie’s cheek and neck. 

“I love you.” Raph choked, “I’m so sorry I ever let this happen. I’m going to make you better I swear it.”

“I know you’ll try.” Whispered Donnie, “But there’s really no point…I’ve done everything.”

Still shaking, Raph simply held him, moving just enough to lean up against the bed with Donnie in his arms. 

He didn’t make a move for the eggs, not once. All he seemed to want was Donatello, and that was just fine. So long as Raphael didn’t touch them, didn’t try to advance on them, didn’t make aggressive moves, then he could stay, for the meathead obviously needed him more than he had realized.

The I.V. line was removed as soon as the bag was empty, but despite the relaxed state Donnie remained in, the binds stayed tight. Raph made sure Donnie could still see the eggs, didn’t make him feel as though he were trapped, and moved wherever it was Donnie wanted or strained towards. 

Eventually the red banded turtle’s head lulled back against the mattress, his bigger brother no doubt drifting to sleep with the reassuring sounds Donnie was still making. 

He wouldn’t lie; it was nice to curl up and be held again, to smell his brother up close and know that his clutch was, for the moment, safe. The sounds Raph made in his sleep were content and happy, his grip still softly clutching Donnie to him, but Donatello wasn’t a fool, and he certainly wasn't about to gamble with the lives of his little ones. 

Sleep would come, just not tonight…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe Raphie!! T_T The poor turtle needs his Donnie...  
> Sorry its so short, but its to the point!


	65. Ch. 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1000+ kudos holy crap guys!!!  
> If you have read this fic already please go to the bottom of the chapter for the update!  
> If not, please read this chapter first before following the link at the bottom of the chapter.

Donnie was able to remain awake for three days. Three, long, agonizing days…

Though as much as he tried to pretend to sleep, drift off, and trick his brother into thinking he was calm enough to nap around him, Raph wasn’t fooled. His big brother realized what Donnie was doing fairly quickly, especially after the second day when it became harder to pretend to remain lively and awake. 

He would reassure Donnie that it was safe to sleep, offer him some food and water, snuggle in close, and even did his best to soothe away his fears by whispering to him and gently rubbing his carapace. 

Donnie was still skeptical, exhausted, yet unwilling to drop his guard, but with Raph being the only one of his brothers to come and go since Donnie awoke in Raph’s arms, it was becoming a little easier to accept his constant presence as something other than a potential threat. 

He started accepting little bits of food here and there, though mostly it was just the water, and sometimes the soup they offered. The water they brought him still tasted like water, but the food...Well, it was everything he had started moving away from. 

He nibbled at the pizza and the poor attempt at a pie that Michelangelo had no doubt made himself, and sipped at the pizza flavored soup despite its odd spices and tangy flavors. What he really wanted was some fish, a nice juicy bunch of muscles or even just a roasted crawfish. 

Thankfully someone thought of giving him a good chunk of lettuce, and, if he wasn’t mistaken, a nice bunch of Swiss chard. That, he wolfed down once he was sure it wasn’t drugged, everything else, well, it tasted nasty, so he stomached what he could.

At one point he was certain he heard Mikey or maybe Leo come to the door, no doubt to check on him and Raph, but one gentle wiggle of the door handle and Donnie realized that Raph had locked it. Raphael was protecting him, him and quite possibly their eggs, and from more than just their brothers. Everyone was a target.

Vellosis, the roosters, April…Not a soul was allowed near the room Donnie remained in so long as Raph was awake, and when he wasn’t, the door and windows were locked tight and the curtains were drawn.

Raph barely left him, and despite Donnie’s caution, he couldn’t help but find the constant presence of his mate a bit…reassuring. 

His brother didn’t go near the eggs unless it was to put Donnie beside them, and even then he made sure to avoid moving too close. He didn’t look at them, didn’t ask about them, didn’t even acknowledge their existence unless Donnie made a point of wanting to be near them. 

Maybe he cared, maybe he didn’t, but there were a few advantages to his sudden prolonged and protective presence. 

No sedation. None, nada, zip. Leo couldn’t get near him with a ten-foot pole even if he tried. It was fantastic. 

For the first time in days his mind was clear, he was coherent and able to observe and watch over his little ones just as he was supposed to. 

He still couldn’t move, his arms and legs bound to the point that he could barely twitch his hands. That’s what he got for attempting to get out of the simple binds they had him in previously he guessed, but at least things weren’t worse. They could’ve taken the eggs away, a fact that he reminded himself of daily.

Day four and five, he slipped asleep without meaning to, drifting off for only a moment just to jerk awake in Raphael’s arms a moment or two later. Raph pretended not to notice, but Donnie knew he did. 

On day six, he fell asleep for an hour, maybe more, and Raph and the eggs were still there when he snorted awake. Day seven, he chanced sleeping intentionally, waking up hours later to the same result, though this time there was food, a much different assortment than the pizza and greasy pot stickers they’d been trying to force into him;

Lettice, broccoli, kale, cucumber and tomatoes. It had April written all over it. Or maybe Leo… Either way it was delicious, and quite the treat to wake up to. 

Today, day eight of his fight to stay awake, his body won, taking over and demanding sleep before the sun came up. Last he remembered he was curled up in Raph’s arms, nuzzled into his warm neck, listening to him breathe. It wasn’t the same when he awoke. 

Before he even opened his eyes, he knew something was different. There was a delicious scent in the air, one that made his stomach gurgle. He cracked his eyes, finding himself curled into a small pile of pillows in front of the incubator, a blanket draped beside him within reach to tug closer if he wanted it.

He sniffed at the air, trying to pinpoint that wonderful fishy scent, and slowly picked up his head.

“Hey Donnie.” He heard Raph murmur softly, “You sleep good?”

Donatello nodded and couldn’t help but yawn, his lungs filling with that fantastic smell that he most certainly wanted to find. When he looked around he found Raph, sitting a respectable distance from him with a plate mounded over with strange red things sitting at his side. 

“I got something for you.” Raph continued, scooting himself and the plate closer until he was sitting just a few inches away, “I saw you catch them before, so I thought, ‘ya know, that you’d like them.”

Donnie’s eyes widened as he realized just what they were, a mound of fresh steaming crawfish that smelled absolutely divine. 

“Oh, you have no idea how much I love you right now.” Donnie sighed, struggling against his binds to sit up and get at the tempting plate.

Just like always, his big brother reached out to help him, pulling the pillows away to drag him across the floor and prop him up against his plastron.

Wagging his tail, Donnie waited for Raph to hand him one of the delicious little morsels, when he felt the ties around his arms begin to tighten.

Donnie tensed as something cold and sharp lined up against his skin, carefully moving in a sawing motion as though Raphael was cutting away at his binds, but that wouldn’t make sense, they wanted to keep him restrained…Didn’t they?

He tilted his head and waited, feeling the ties around his arms loosen, his eyes widening with every snap until all but his wrists remained.

“Leo’s gonna flip.” He heard Raph mumble, so quiet it was almost as though he were talking to himself, “But you’re a big turtle, you don’t need us to pamper and sedate you all the time. It’s not like you’re stupid either. You’re still you, that genius I love; you can see I’m not going to hurt them, so you don’t have a reason to run away or risk moving the eggs again…” 

Donnie’s arms fell to his sides as the last bit of binding was cut free, the bandages around his wrists still there from when his brothers had come in to knock him out cold. 

They tingled slightly at the new freedom, his fingers twitching as though to make sure he was actually free.

“Besides…” continued Raph, as Donnie slowly picked up his arms to rub at his tender wrists, “You love us, and you know that we love you, so you’re not going to attack or run from us anymore…right?”

He was free. He was actually free! Without thinking, Donnie twisted around in his excitement and lunged at his brother. He didn’t miss the flicker of fear and regret that entered Raphael’s green gaze, nor his twitch toward his Sais, but the moment Donnie’s arms wrapped around Raph’s neck, their noses bumping in an exuberant, Mikey worthy show of affection, the big lug relaxed and allowed himself to be pressed back and flopped against the floor.

“Thank you, thank you!” said Donnie over and over again as he nuzzled and kissed every inch of the red banded turtle’s face. “Just keep everyone away from the eggs and I promise I won’t attack anyone! Thank you!”

“Hey, whoa, easy Donnie, easy!” laughed Raph, his hands coming up to lovingly cup Donnie’s cheeks in his palms. “I knew you’d be happy. Heck, I bet you even understand we’re going to make you better, huh?”

Choosing to ignore the comment about his condition, Donnie returned the gesture, tingles running up each arm as he brushed the soft skin of his brother’s cheeks. “I get my favorite food,” murmured Donnie, nuzzling his forehead against Raph’s, “I got to sleep and nothing happened to my eggs, I’m free, you still love me, and I get to take a shower and pee by myself! Yes! The only thing that would make this even better…”

He churred above his brother, his eyes cracking to gaze lovingly down at the happy turtle beneath him.

“You don’t smell like Leo.” He cooed softly, “Or Mikey. I bet you missed me, didn’t you?”

Raph nuzzled him back, a rare show of pure affection pouring out in his gentle but loving touches. 

Ever so slowly, Donnie leaned down and pressed his lips to Raph’s, his hand gently shifting from his brother’s cheek, down his neck, trailing softly down Raphael’s battle scarred plastron to his…

“Gah!” Raph squeaked, one hand flying down to catch Donnie’s wrist while the other hoisted Donnie off of him, “Ok, that went somewhere I wasn’t expecting!”

Donnie just chuckled, twisting in his brothers grip to readjust and take control. He pulled Raphael atop him and in close while he was distracted and churred again, leaning in to nip lightly at his big brother’s neck.

He heard him groan as his teeth connected, felt the strong muscles twitch above him, yet still Raph made an attempt to squirm away. “Ah~h, no, down Donnie, I mean it, off!”

A bit indignant, Donnie used Raph’s maneuvering to his advantage. As Raph pulled away, Donnie hoisted himself up onto his knees, keeping his mate within arm’s reach. “Oh come now, I know you missed me~” he murmured, leaning back to kiss and touch once more, but to his shock, Raph stopped him again, pushing away slightly until Donnie felt his carapace thunk against the bed.

“No.” said Raph, his hands firmly on both of Donnie’s shoulders, “Dammit Donnie, don’t do this to me. We can’t, not until you’re better.”

Donnie flinched as though he’d been struck, the very words slamming into him full force like an enemy blow.

“Wh…what?” whispered Donnie, his eyes growing wide. He searched his brother’s face for any sign of a lie, a joke, a poorly made prank, but no…Raph meant it, he actually meant it. 

“N-no.” Donnie started, swallowing the knot that was slowly forming in his throat, “You can’t mean that, I mean, yeah my condition’s not ideal, but it only affects me. I promise it’s…”

He tried to reach back for his brother, to hold or be held, something, anything, but to his dismay Raph just caught his wrists again, and this time attempted to redirect him.

“Come on look, there’s lots of those gross little lobster things you like, why don’t you show me how you eat them?”

Donnie’s heart twisted beneath his plastron, his whole body beginning to shake. “Why won’t you touch me?” asked Donnie, ripping his hands free, “I haven’t changed. I’m still me.”

Raph hesitated, seeming to struggle with what to say, when he reached down and picked up one of the bright red crawfish.

“Come on.” He said, pulling off a claw, “Do you crack them like a lobster or just eat them with the shell? I know Mikey would throw the whole thing in his mouth if I gave him the chance.” 

Raph tried to hand it out to Donnie, once more tried to change the subject, but Donnie’s temper flared. 

With a growl he smacked the little claw away and shoved his brother back. He refused to look at him as he pulled himself across the floor, back in front of the incubator, chin quivering and heart in pieces as he plopped down in front of it and tugged the blanket up over his shoulders. 

“I’m still me.” He couldn’t help but say, his chest so tight the words came out like a choppy squeak, “I’m not sick, I’m just…just different.”

“Donnie…” he heard his brother whisper, a gentle hand appearing on his shoulder.

Refusing to look at him, Donnie shoved the hand away and hissed, “Go away!”

Was it childish? Maybe…But dammit, it hurt. Donnie could handle rejection from anyone except his family, anyone…except from Raphael…

“Oh Donnie…” Raph breathed, “I…I want to, I do. But you’re sick, it would be wrong. I’d be taking advantage…”

“I’m not some fricking woman, drugged and unconscious on the ground…” Donnie snapped at him, still refusing to look anywhere but at his brother, “Everything that happens is involuntary. You can’t fix it, you can’t stop it, and you can’t change me. I’ve tried…”

“I know you don’t understand…” Raph began gently, but Donnie just shook his head.

“No, you don’t understand!” he hissed, tears forming at the edges of his eyes, “I’m stuck like this, I’m broken, damaged, permanently sick if that’s what you want to call it, and you can’t do a damn thing about it.” 

His teeth clenched, his whole body beginning to shake as the impact of his own words hit him. “I-I just want my Raph…” he managed to force out, feeling a hand come up and gently rub at his carapace. “Maybe if the kids are normal you’ll be able to love them instead, but…but…”

A light bulb went off, an unsteady and painful one, but still a light bulb that he’d cling to even at the cost of losing his lover. 

“The eggs…” he hiccuped, twisting back to face Raph. “They’re our kids. You can still love me through them, right?”

Raph looked just as upset as Donnie was, and a vengeful part of him was glad to see it, the rest of him however, was desperate.

“Come here.” Donnie begged, grabbing on and tugging at Raph’s strong arm, “Please, just right here, beside me, and sit.”

Raphael hesitated, glancing uneasily at the spot Donnie was pulling him towards, but he didn’t stop him, nor did he try to pull away.

Slowly Raph sat, taking his seat before the incubator where Donnie usually slept. 

“Donnie, I…” Raph began, but Donatello shushed him, instead focusing on the incubator’s screen and the buttons he had installed in it.

One click and the box lit up, exposing the beautiful soft shells inside. 

“See the eggs?” asked Donnie, a bit more desperately then he had intended. 

He pointed at the screen, and Raph smiled uneasily.

“They look, uh, great Donnie.” Murmured Raph, and the confused look that flickered on his brother’s face for half a moment was enough to confirm Donnie’s suspicions and hopes.

Knowing what they were and knowing what was inside them were two completely different things. 

Clinging to hope, Donnie flicked the last switch, the light inside going out with a gentle hum. A faint glow erupted from beneath the sand, exposing the delicate insides of each growing egg.

The little ones within the shell twitched at the intrusion, their tiny hands and feet curling up to the round bodies that would become their plastron and carapace. Their big heads bobbed in the eggs golden insides, the thick red veins around them like a net of life that helped hold them all together. 

He looked back at his brother, praying Raph would see them as something more than just an egg, and found him with his eyes wide and mouth gaping as though he were lost for words. 

“I know it’s weird.” Whispered Donnie, watching his reaction for any sign of aggression, rejection, disgust… “I know it’s the complete opposite of normal or acceptable, but…we made them, and if you can find a way to love them, then maybe you’ll still be able to love me. I mean…”

Raph raised his arm and gently wrapped it around Donnie’s shoulders, his eyes never leaving the eggs as he slowly pulled Donatello in close to him.

“Please?” Donnie breathed.

Raphael didn’t speak right away, each second ticking by like hours of heartbreaking silence. Raph just kept staring at them, looking from one egg to the next with wide eyes that glistened with what Donnie could only hope was fascination, wonder, or love…

Finally, after what felt like ages, Raph shifted his grip around Donnie, his fingers coming up to brush Donatello’s cheeks. He looked at him for the first time since the lights in the incubator had been turned on, and whispered, “Mine.” 

Ever so slowly, a single hand let go, drifting out and over to the incubator where the little ones were still visibly kicking.

Donnie tensed, a wary growl emanating from his throat, but let him get near, watching the hand that could end it all drift closer, until Raph’s finger tips brushed its cold edge. 

“Mine.” He said firmly. “Whether they’re Leo’s, whether they’re Mikey’s, they’re going to be mine as well.” 

Leaning in, Raph pressed his forehead down against Donnie’s, taking in a deep shuddery breath. “I’ll always love you Donatello.” He whispered, “Don’t ever think I won’t, and if they can’t find a cure, can’t turn you back to normal. Then…then I’ll join you, ok?” 

Donatello wasn’t sure what Raph meant, but the symbolism was enough. Burying his face into his brother’s neck he fought hard not to cry. “I love you.” He murmured into the warm skin, “And I know they will too.”

Raph nuzzled his cheek against Donnie’s forehead, his shoulders trembling slightly as he hugged Donnie tight.

“You’re still mine.” Breathed Raphael above him, “So are Leo and Mikey, and now…so are they.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/9/17- As a thank you for 1000+ kudos here are the four missing chapters that I left out of the fic due to complaints about there being too much porn. Who would've thought right?  
> The real ch. 66-67-68- and 69: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12967233/chapters/29643711


	66. Ch. 66

So, Raph didn’t want to be intimate with him. They could snuggle, they could curl up together around the incubator, and they could guard the eggs together, but anything else and Raph was strictly against it. 

He was still sweet though, bringing Donnie treats from the lake, including those boney, really tasteless sunfish that he had seen Donnie catch once. Donatello didn’t want to break his spirit or give him a reason to lash out against the eggs or himself, so he accepted the flavorless choke hazards every time without fuss. He’d just slip them to Pickles when Raph wasn’t looking…Outside, by the tree line, where Leo most certainly did not want to see him.

Donatello never went far, especially not at first. He trusted Raph, but he wasn’t taking any chances. 

He started testing his brother by sitting in the windowsill after Raphael fell asleep, waiting and watching for him to wake up and see how he’d react. Well, Raph reacted all right, though it was mostly panic. 

The poor turtle seemed convinced that Donatello was going to run away from him. On several occasions Raphael even made it a point of staying awake, and when Donnie moved to leave, he’d follow him to the window and encourage Donatello to stay. When Donnie would return, Raph would greet him enthusiastically with something awesome, like crawfish, mussels, or even fresh tomatoes.

Once it became clear that Raph was more concerned with Donnie’s lack of presence then doing anything to the eggs, Donatello began testing things further. He’d sit on the porch roof just out of sight of his brother, or atop the roof by the chimney day after day. 

The reaction was always the same. Worried calls of his name, nervous pacing, and then a delicious treat whenever he’d return. It was exactly what he had hoped for. Well…mostly…There was a hiccup or two.

The first hiccup was Leonardo, for the second Leo saw him free, sitting atop the roof with not a single rope or chain to keep him from bolting, he had exploded on Raphael.

The argument had been quite loud as expected, Leo wanting to tie Donatello back up while Raph made it clear that it would need to be done over his dead body. For some reason Leo was convinced just like Raph, that Donnie was about to run off, that he needed to be sedated, held down and kept in place until Rockwell could develop a cure for his…condition…

Eventually the two of them talked it out, and just to be safe, Donnie made sure to keep his distance, just in case Leo was able to change Raph’s mind and the two of them attempted to catch him again. Thankfully Raph was stubborn as always, and when Donnie returned cautiously around midnight that night, Raph was alone, up and waiting for him with a treat like always. Fresh sliced cucumber and zucchini! 

All Leo did afterwards was watch him, following at a distance no matter where it was Donnie went. That, Donatello could live with, the other hiccup however…Well…

He stared down at his little brother, now plopped within view in the grass with one of April’s old children’s books in hand. Pickles, the happy big mouthed frog dog was before him, his big eyes fixed intently on Michelangelo with his golden fluffy tail wagging a mile a minute. 

“Ok, ok.” Said Mikey, holding up the book for Pickles and then Donnie to see, “Repeat after me; A is for Apple. Ap- _uh_ -l, Apple.”

Pickles croaked and tilted his head, his tail still thumping away in the grass as he waited for a treat.

“Come on Donnie, show him!” Mikey insisted, his face filled with a huge smile, “Say Apple!”

Taking a deep breath, Donnie just shook his head and murmured, “A is also for annoying.” before he leaned back against the window. His poor little brother seemed dead set on teaching Pickles to speak, constantly reading out loud and referring back to Donatello as though the genius could make it happen.

“Ok, B is for ball. Buh-awl,” said Mikey slowly, “You got this one, right, D?”

Donnie’s eye twitched, “B is also for bizarre.” He called back to him, “Just like C is for comical, D is for delusional, and E is for entertaining. But if you keep trying I’m sure eventually you’ll tire yourself out.”

“Come on, say ball!” Mikey yelled up at Donatello, “I know you can do it!” but all Donnie did was reach up with a sigh and pinch at the brim of his nose.

He could hear Pickles croaking happily at Michelangelo, could make out the creak of the screen door below him as Leo, or maybe April came outside to join him, and the gentle hum of, of…

His eyes cracked open, his head craning around to the window beside him just to be sure of what he was hearing. 

Raph was near the eggs, sitting with his legs crossed and hands within his lap. He was humming, soft but unmistakable, the sound of the old lullaby their Sensei used to sing to them coming from the tough turtle.

Donnie’s eyes softened as he watched the back of his brother’s head, his heart giving a giddy throb. He adored that red banded bonehead, him and all of his hidden mushy sweetness that Raph would deny in a heartbeat. He was going to be an excellent father.

“Dangerous.” Hissed a voice from above, snapping Donatello’s head up so fast he felt his neck crick. 

It was Vellosis, perched atop the roof with his red wattled head tilted and his golden eyes fixed down on Donatello.

He smiled up at his old friend, a single finger rising to his lips for quiet. “He’ll attack you if he hears you. You know he will.”

The big chicken however just snorted, his head retreating for a moment, only to reappear with a thick handled axe grasped firmly in his jaws.

Donnie’s eyes widened at the sight of his long missing weapon, his hands automatically reaching up to accept the gift. He caught it easily, more than grateful to finally have it back. His brothers had hidden it well, so well that he was contemplating creating a new one.

“And T is for thief!” he heard Mikey scold, “You’re not supposed to take things that aren’t yours Chickensaurus! Bad dinosaur, bad!”

Not even bothering to look at his little brother, Donnie just shook his head and smiled, brushing the dust off his weapon and ready to check its sharpness, when Vellosis’s shadow appeared above him.

“Lick. Mushroom?” asked the big chicken, its toothy beak nodding down to Michelangelo in concern. 

“I’m beginning to suspect that he might have, yes.” Donnie murmured. “Come on; let’s leave him to it… Why don’t you come show me what I can pick in the garden, hmm?” He was just about to stand, leap down and search for something to bring back for Raph, perhaps some raspberries or maybe even blueberries if they were ready…when an explosive screech filled the air, and something large and red was launched from the trees.

One of the mushrooms guarding the house cannoned through the air and slammed into the ground so hard it exploded into hunks, each one rolling away with a weak foggy hiss just a couple yards from the house. 

“What the?!” his brothers yelled, fixed on the mushroom, when a mass of thick writhing coils crashed out from the forest.

Donatello’s eyes widened at the sight, the creature moving so fast he barely had time to blink. 

He couldn’t move; his reflexes slowed by shock as he watched the massive beast bare its teeth and bullet through the grass, its beady red eyes fixed on the house and directly on Donatello. 

One heartbeat and it was half way to the house, two heartbeats and he was lifting his axe, the creature already slamming past Michelangelo, its jaws parted, ready to crunch, to kill…Three heartbeats and though his axe was raised, his feet already moving into a stance, he knew he would never strike in time.

Something white fluttered down from above, throwing itself before Donatello to take the blow that should’ve been for him; teeth snapped and bone crunched.

In his mind he knew what had happened, even if his eyes hadn’t kept up…Vellosis was in the creature’s teeth, screaming, screeching, his legs flailing, and with one violent shake, it all stopped.

The Egg Eater shook the limp body in its mouth one last time then flung it across the yard, Donnie’s mortified gaze unable to look away as his friend flew through the air, thumping against the ground in a tangle of limp limbs so hard it sent him skidding through the grass.

“Booyakasha!” yelled Mikey from below, and a flicker of red darted past Donnie at the exact same time, a vicious bellow following as Raphael launched from the master bedroom window at the monster.

“It’s after Donnie!” came April’s mortified voice, “I’ll go get Metalhead!”

“Get it!” he heard Leo yell, yet for some reason Donnie couldn’t look away from his friend in the grass, unmoving with feathers ruffled and smeared with blood.

Vellosis had thrown himself in the way, blocked the monster’s teeth with his own body just to save Donnie from the blow…He’d sacrificed himself, and now he was…was…

His heart clenched almost as tight as his grip around the axe, his gaze finally ripping from his friend down to the bastard writhing and screeching before the farmhouse as it battled against his brothers. 

Last time he had taken its tail, a trophy he had proudly left to rot where it fell to forever remind the beast never to return. This time, he would take more than that; he’d take its head, and then mount it on the fucking barn.

He snarled, digging his toes into the roof tiles and lunged, whipping his axe up to swing down and slice into flesh.

Hitting the ground, he missed, the brown body coiling out of the way like a whip, hurling its head around with its mouth wide to crunch whatever it could grab. Donnie lunged back out of the way, the putrid stench of blood and death wafting from its teeth as they snapped shut around air.

Mikey’s Kusarigama chain soared in over Donnie’s shoulder just as the Egg Eater’s mouth closed, whipping around its jaws so tight it wouldn’t have been able to open them even if it tried. 

It shook and bucked, Leo’s swords aiming to slice but just barely missing as the thick body coiled out of the way. Raph was on its back, roaring and stabbing at its spine with his Sais to try and disable it, but with every shake Donnie could tell Raph was barely hanging on, leaving him to do nothing but cling to it and roar.

“Die!” snarled Donnie, jumping forward with his axe ready, his eyes locked on the wriggling monster’s throat. He swung, the blade gleaming in the sunlight, but the beast was still too fast.

It ripped its head back, yanking Michelangelo off his feet with a startled yelp, straight into the air causing Donnie’s blade to miss by just inches.

Mikey flew by, wailing as the monster ripped the chain and him through the air, back and forth, yelling louder and louder until the monster dove, slamming its muzzle and Mikey straight into the ground. The chain snapped, an ear piercing scream emanating from the Egg Eater as it broke free. 

Gripping his axe, Donnie snarled and sprinted through the grass, ducking under a coil that seemed aimed for his face. The stink of the beast was strong, Leo was yelling, Raph was roaring and the blood was pounding in Donnie’s ears. He leapt as another dark brown coil writhed towards his feet, using his axe to push off the ground and jettison himself up and over it. 

Raphael went whizzing by beneath him, yelling and still clinging to its stinking hide. Leonardo flashed in from his other side, blades out to slice at the creatures exposed underbelly. 

Another coil lifted, and finally Donatello saw its face, its red gleaming eyes and the sparkle of its pointed teeth. It screeched, its gaze fixed on the ground, and Donnie immediately found what held its attention.

Mikey was in its claws, his Kusarigama blade stuck in its forearm. He was struggling against its weight, one hand pushing at its thick paw, the other reaching for his belt.

“Mikey!” Leo yelled, and Donnie picked up speed.

Shuriken flew over his head, sinking into the side of the monster’s thick neck, but instead of flinching away, it dove, jaws open straight at their little brother.

“No!” Donnie and Leo yelled as it crunched down, Mikey’s yell replaced by the sound of teeth scraping against shell. It ripped the younger turtle into the air and began to shake him, exactly as it had done to Vellosis just moments ago. 

“Mikey!” Donnie heard Leo scream from behind him, his voice so frantic the very sound sent every nerve on edge.

He reached the beast’s side and swung, using every bit of his strength to slice, to injure, to do anything to force it to drop his young mate. As he did, something green darted past him, leaping up straight at the monster’s face. 

To his amazement, it wasn’t Leo, but Pickles, the big frog dog growling and croaking, its mouth opening wide as it lunged for the creature’s face. With a loud crunch it clamped its jaws down around the beast’s nose, its golden tail wagging furiously as it kicked and pawed at the Egg Eater’s eyes, just as Donnie’s blade thunked deep into the monster’s side.

Mid shake the beast let go, screaming and tossing its head from side to side as Mikey soared through the air.

Donatello had enough time to see the orange banded turtle smash through the living room window before him and his axe were suddenly lifted into the air. 

He yelped, hanging on for dear life as he was flung around like a rag doll, the whole world nothing but a blur. 

Teeth snapped just past his ankle, a glint of blue and a flash of silver following, when he felt his weapon slip free. 

Twisting in the air, Donnie landed on his feet, spinning around in the grass to find his target. To his horror he found it; Raph clasped in the creature’s back claw, Leo’s blades slicing deep into its blood soaked gut while he dodged its snapping jaws. Pickles was gone, its nose bleeding where the big frog had once been, its body now decorated in blood and gashes, but its wounds weren’t slowing it down…

He gulped, ready to throw himself back into the fray, when a shimmer of something silver and yellow caught his eye. It clanked out from around the house with April at its side, its arm raised and laser cannon ready. 

It was Metalhead, raised from the dead or released from whatever prison his brothers had locked him in, out now and ready to fight.

Streaks of blue lit up the yard, April darting in around them with her Tessen to attack. Wasting no time, Donatello raised his axe and pushed off, sprinting back at the monster with one thought in mind: End it, and end it quick before anyone else was harmed.

He didn’t get very far. 

The monster screamed as he reached Leonardo’s side, and threw its body to the ground, sweeping it at both of them so fast neither one had time to duck or jump out of its way.

Once more Donatello was propelled into the air, the wind knocked from his lungs as the world spun. Both he and Leo crashed into the side of the house, Leo hitting the wooden half while Donnie felt himself smack into glass. 

He hissed in pain as he tumbled down atop hot tar, the rough shingles of the porch roof enough to help him gain traction and skid to a halt. 

Somehow he had managed to hang onto his weapon, the heavy axe still clutched in his hand as he dragged himself upright. He groaned with every movement, his shell, muscles, head and body aching from the landing.

“Donnie.” He heard Leo grunt, “You ok?” but Donnie didn’t answer, he couldn’t, not as a thick brown, red eyed weasel faced monster slowly rose up, its teeth bared and ready to kill as it loomed from the ground to face them.

Donnie growled and whipped himself into a proper stance, his gaze locking with the glowing red eyes of his foe. 

Metalhead’s Lasers were still firing, Raph was shouting, April’s voice could be heard down below, but the blood smeared beast wasn’t budging. Donnie knew at that moment, that even if the creature died, one way or another, it intended on finishing what it had started…

Its neck began to shiver, its head twitching as a strange crackling filled the air. Suddenly it burst on either side, splitting away the hair and skin as boney muscle lined tissue emerged. Like a cobra, it spread a fleshy hood, three red eyes on each side decorating the mutant’s hide, each one glaring out of the new mutation to lock on them. 

Its tongue flicked out between pointed teeth, all eyes fixed on him and Leonardo. 

“Oh shell.” He heard Leo whisper, and Donnie gulped in agreement…when the beast’s gaze seemed to drift.

It flicked its tongue again, almost curiously, and both he and Leo couldn’t help but follow its gaze.

The window to the master bedroom was open, the curtains fluttering out as the wind sucked the air from the room. 

His heart stopped, every bit of him freezing as though he’d been dunked in cold water. Slowly Donnie looked back, numbed by the terrible realization, and watched as a vicious grin stretched across the monster’s muzzle. It knew exactly what was in that room.

A deep growl sounded from beside him, one that nearly made him jump. It was Leo, his swords out and brandished, with a look of pure hate that he had never seen appear before on the eldest’s face.

“You’re not touching my children.” Snarled Leonardo, his voice so deep and etched with warning that it would’ve made Raph proud.

He was protecting them, their eggs, their little ones…

Keeping his stance, Donatello growled as well, his joy and hope overpowered by an intense urge to protect and destroy the threat. 

The creature before them refused to back down. It screeched, its mouth wide, and lunged, though to his horror Donatello saw it, the slight shift in its attack that would aim just above, not at them. 

At the last second, he shifted his stance, kicked off the hot tiles, and let the beast hit him. To his luck, his axe hit first, wedging the monster’s mouth agape like a purposeful strike, but that was all the luck he had…

Pain seared through him as the Egg Eater slammed him through the window, smashing him through glass, wood, metal…

He clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, one clawed hand stabbing into the creature’s bloody nose, the other clutching his axe, while his feet dug into its jaw and anchored him.

“Leo the eggs!” he yelled in desperation, knowing that the room was being demolished with every passing second. No one answered over the cracking and splintering of wood. He went to yell again, but his voice was lost as the hooded beast crushed him against something hard. 

Wood splintered and stabbed at him as the wind was knocked from his lungs, stars appearing before his eyes as his arms and legs were sliced as whatever it was gave way beneath him. The putrid stench of its breath wafting out with each pant and ear piercing scream, flecks of metallic scented spit and mucus flecking his face and plastron.

Suddenly the heavy weight disappeared, the feeling of falling replacing the sharp splinters of broken house.

_‘Please be ok, please be ok!’_ he begged, refusing to open his eyes or even try to find the house as the Egg Eater continued to flail with him and his axe propping open its jaws. 

His brain rattled as he was shook, his teeth still clenched, when his grip slipped, and everything gave way. Just like before he found himself suddenly flying through the air, though this time he was painfully aware that he was weaponless.

He hit the ground with a cry, his whole body searing with pain as he rolled through whipping grass. Everything hurt, everything protested movement, but his eggs were what kept him going, forcing him to dig his claws into the dirt and skid to a halt, forcing him to snap open his eyes and bare his teeth despite the fear that knocked at his plastron with every heartbeat.

The Egg Eater was still flailing, tossing its thick head from side to side, until his axe splintered, and gave way beneath its jaws.

Finally free, the creature turned its muzzle back towards Donatello, all eight of its eyes honing in on him, and lunged. 

All Donatello could do was watch as it sped through the grass, closer and closer, its mouth wide and teeth ready to kill. He was weaponless, weak, his leg was throbbing, his arms refusing to work like he wanted them to. Donnie was able to push himself up onto his knee, but the monster was already there, feet away with its musky stench flying up his nose. This was the end…

“MINE!” roared a voice, and a red and green blur crashed down out of nowhere, straight into the top of the mutant’s skull.

The Egg Eater jerked, and Donnie ducked, launching the best he could on weakened legs out of the way as the monster crashed muzzle first into the ground.

Raphael kicked off at the last second, avoiding being crushed as the beast’s body followed it in a heap of uncoordinated coils.

The two of them stayed where they were, breathing hard to catch their breath as they waited for any sign of attack.

It didn’t move to get back up, its body twitching in the grass in what appeared to be death throes. Both of Raphael’s Sais were poking out from its skull, its eyes glazed and tongue lolled out between its teeth.

With shaking hands, Donnie reached out and gripped his brother’s carapace. Raph leaned back into him, a small nervous chuckle slipping past his lips. Donnie chuckled with him, he couldn’t help it. Whether it be nerves or the sheer overwhelming wave of relief, he didn’t care. 

He continued to laugh, meeting Raph’s gaze when the big guy glanced back. His nose was bloody, his arms sliced deep from no doubt the creature’s claws, with a nasty bruise forming around his eye. 

Raph snickered and reached up, thumping his palm against Donnie’s bloody arm. “You look like shit.” He snorted, and all Donatello could do was snort as well.

“You should see your…” Donnie began, when the monsters head snapped up from the ground, its mouth back open, and launched full tilt towards them.

All Donatello could do was yell, his heart leaping up in his throat and eyes wide as the Egg Eater sprang back to life, aiming straight for them to end them both.

Its blood smeared teeth were so close Donatello could count them, every bit of him ready for them to sink into his shell, when a gleam of silver sliced through the air and filled the sky with blood.

Red spurted out, the beast’s head flopping aside while its body writhed and coiled.

He was vaguely aware of Raph grabbing hold of him and helping him back, half dragging him through the grass and away from the decapitated head.

Leonardo stood panting, wild eyed and dripping blood between the Egg Eater’s head and its still writhing body, his gaze fixed on them as though he expected them to possibly attack as well.

“Nice one Leo.” Squeaked Raph, clearing his throat to try and cover up the unmanly sound he had just emitted, “You cut it a bit close, but y…”

“Raph.” Heaved Leo, silencing him mid word, “Go find the eggs, if the incubator was sturdy enough, maybe they survived, I’ll look for Mikey… then come help if he’s ok.”

Raphael tensed, and Donatello’s heart seized beneath his plastron. 

“Y-you…No,” Raph choked, shaking his head, “I saw you dive, you shot through the window before that thing hit Donnie…” but Leo just hung his head.

“I…” whispered Leo, his dark blue eyes lingering on Donnie, before looking away in shame, “I couldn’t get to them…”

Those words, those few simple words were worse than any rejection or hateful yell Leo could’ve thrown at him. They stabbed at Donatello’s heart, scratched at his flesh and hit him harder than any physical punch. 

Slowly he turned, his hand still clutching to Raphael’s carapace, and faced the farmhouse. 

The master bedroom where his eggs had been, had been ripped from existence, leaving nothing but a gaping hole and splintered wood…They were gone…


	67. Ch. 67

_‘No. No, no, no, they have to be here.’_ Thought Donnie, frantically digging through a hunk of house. He lifted up a splintered chunk of wood, his hands slicing on the sharp nails that protruded from its underside, but he didn’t care; his ability to feel pain had left some time ago…

He had failed, he had allowed the monster close, practically welcomed it into the house to kill his defenseless little ones. What kind of a parent was he?! He couldn’t even do the simplest thing, keep them safe, and what would Raph think of him now? He had barely gotten his lover back with the promise of hatchlings to adore, and now Donnie had gone and let them die…Raphael would never forgive him, and he would never forgive himself…

“It’s ok Donnie, we’ll find them.” He heard April call to him, but he was barely listening, remaining focused instead on the scents around him as he tried to pinpoint his clutch, “Raph, try over there, I can sense life.”

All Donnie could smell was blood mixed with the reek the monster had left behind, dust and wood, and the slightest hint of mold and disturbed earth. His eggs were nowhere, not a scent, smear, or hint of them anywhere in the grass or debris. 

“Please…” he whispered in desperation, tossing away a few lose boards to peer underneath another hunk of house. Once more nothing but dust and grass could be seen, his heart pounding so hard at his continued failure that it would surely burst from his plastron. 

He looked up, searching the field for the others in hopes they had found a trace of them, and spotted them huddled around something a few yards away, Metalhead lifting up a chunk of glass from whatever it was, and his heart soared. 

Donnie scrambled to his feet, forcing his aching legs to work, and shot to them, propelling himself over and around some shattered glass and what used to be a bed frame. 

“Did you find them?” he asked as he drew near, searching the ground for his eggs. 

Very quickly he realized what they were staring at, and it wasn’t the incubator. It was Vellosis, still sprawled in the grass with his white feathers smeared red, and one wing twisted up in an unnatural angle.

A white fluffed up ball of feathers was perched atop his face, its wings spread out to cover as much of his head as possible. 

“It’s going to be ok.” Clucked Dr. Cluckingsworth M.D. softly atop her son, her feathers ruffling up like a hen on her nest, “You’re going to be ok.”

Raph reached out to touch him, to check the big chicken’s neck, when the Doc let out a growling squawk that had even April flinching back.

“Don’t touch him!” The little hen screeched, wild eyed as she stared up at the four of them, “He, he’ll be fine, just, just…”

Donnie’s heart clenched for her, his throat constricting at the sight of his friend and her distress. 

Ever so slowly, Donnie nudged Raph over to make room, inching closer to his fallen friend in the process. He reached out just as Raph had, the mortified mother hen still growling and squawking for them to stay back. She even went as far as to peck him, her sharp beak diving for an open cut in an attempt to drive him away from her fallen child, but Donnie barely flinched. 

“I’m not going to hurt him.” He whispered, his fingers carefully resting along Vellosis’s neck just to be sure that he was really...really…

There was a pulse, a faint thump of life beneath his fingers, but it was there.

His eyes widened, a heavy wave of relief hitting him so hard he nearly swayed. He sighed in relief at the first good news he’d had that day, and yanked his hand back before the big headed hen could peck at him again.

“He dove off the roof right in front of Donnie.” He heard Raph whisper, “I swear he just let that thing grab him. He didn’t even try to fight it, he just…”

“He’s alive.” Donnie interrupted, “We need to get him to the barn, or, or…” his heart clenched up again, urging him to return to the search for his clutch and leave the big chicken to his mother’s care, while his brain whispered at him to secure and stabilize his friend who had sacrificed so much…

A gentle hand appeared on his shoulder, startling him from his struggle. April had moved beside him, her face soft with worry and yet understanding. 

“It’s ok Donnie.” She said gently, when her gaze drifted over him to Raphael, “Raph, take him and go find your eggs. Metalhead and I will get Chickensaurus to the barn, I think some of Donnie’s old equipment is still in there.”

Donatello looked from her to Raph, then back down at his limp friend and Dr. Cluckingsworth, “Are you sure?” he asked, “Maybe I should…”

The hand around his shoulder tightened, April’s voice humming gently in his mind. _‘Find your eggs Donnie.’_ She whispered to him, _‘I’ll stay with your friend. Go.’_

He wouldn’t lie; it was a relief to hear those words put into an order-ish command, fooling him into believing that he didn’t have a choice but to go.

Donnie gave the big chicken and the still in shock hen one last glance, before he nodded and stood. 

“Come on Donnie,” said Raph, refusing to look at him, “Maybe, maybe they just skidded across the floor during the fight or something.”

Donnie could see it in his brother already, the shame and doubt that would fester into rage and hatred, the disgust in him that would tear them even further apart. Even Leo had called them his children, defended them, tried to lunge after them and keep the eggs safe, and Donnie had gone and screwed that up too…

He hung his head and carefully picked his way after his brother towards the farmhouse, keeping his eyes glued shamefully to the ground for any sign of his eggs. 

“Guys!” 

Donnie stopped and perked up at the sound of Leo’s voice, the panic in it enough to set his nerves back on edge. 

The eldest appeared in the broken window Mikey had been thrown through looking frantic. “I can’t find Mikey.” He called, “There’s blood but…”

“What!?” snapped Raph, picking up the pace. “Did something collapse on him? Maybe he was able to drag himself somewhere, what about a blood trail?” 

Donnie shot after him, following his bigger brother up and through the broken window despite the threat of glass.

“I-I don’t know,” stuttered Leo, backing up to allow his brothers in. “I just…tell me you at least found the eggs.

Both Raph and Donnie hesitated, glancing at one another for a halfhearted second before looking away.

“No…” Raph whispered, his hands clenching into fists.

Donnie watched his brother’s silent fury from the corner of his eye, dropping down to pretend to examine the room while he inched away out of arm’s reach just in case. 

“We’ll find them.” Said Leo firmly, “We’ll just, just...” he trailed off, Raph murmuring something softly to him, before he finished, “Just multi-task, that’s all. We’ll search the house for Mikey and the eggs. With the damage it’s possible they both could’ve been thrown somewhere…”

Damage? _Ha_ , that was an understatement. The living room was a mess, the TV broken and furniture flipped with hunks of glass and splintered wood from the half collapsed floor above littered everywhere. Blood was smeared across the house along with bits of window, tiny droplets spattered here and there as though someone had taken a paint brush and flicked it along the walls. It was a disaster… 

Leo and Raph began shifting through furniture, their voices muffled as they whispered to one another, but Donnie was barely listening.

His brain was running a mile a minute, going over every scenario possible as well as every trajectory point the eggs could’ve flown when the monster hit them. He had to find them, dead or alive, he wasn’t going to rest until he did.

He pushed aside one of the armchairs that had ended up toppled by the hall, finding a blood smeared hand print half dried along its side. There were many of them, as though Mikey had stumbled across the room, possibly searching for something to bandage his wound with. 

Sure enough he found what was left of a pillow on the other side, half of it shredded into strips, the other half streaked with a crusty layer of dark red that was flaking from its side.

“He must have tied off the wound.” He heard Leo sigh in relief, “That explains why the blood goes to the hall but not anywhere else.”

“You did check the whole house, right?” asked Raph.

“Of course I did.” Leo snapped at him, “You think I’d be this worried if I didn’t?”

Donnie opened his mouth, about to hush the two of them and suggest one of them check the barn to split the frustrated pair up, when a soft scent drifted past his nose.

He stiffened, his eyes widening as he sniffed just to be sure, taking in the air slowly but carefully to be certain of what he was smelling.

“Donnie?” whispered Raph, “You ok?”

It was the eggs, sure and certain it was his eggs, the scent faint, but fresh and downstairs where it should not have been.

Carefully he moved around the armchair, focusing on that hopeful scent and peered into the hall. 

It was possible the eggs could’ve bounced down the stairs, maybe even fallen somewhere along the upstairs hallway when the monster flailed, but this…this didn’t smell like blood, smashed yolk, or death. It was fresh, almost exactly as he had left them upstairs. 

There was nothing in the hall, no sign of a smashed incubator or eggs, not even a whole lot of damage except for some dust.

“Donnie, what is it?” asked Leo, both him and Raph following him out beside the stairs, “Did you find something?”

Donnie began up the steps, ready to search the upstairs, but the further up he went, the fainter the scent became. He chased it back down the stairs, his heart beginning to beat faster.

It wasn’t in the kitchen, or the dining room, just the hallway, so where were they? Where…

He stiffened and spun on the spot, cursing his stupidity. The secret door to the basement was right there, and their little brother, though a fool at times, was anything but a stupid idiot. 

Darting to the door, Donnie ripped it open and leapt down the old wooden steps, the scent of his clutch only growing stronger and stronger, mixing in with the oven baked pizza scent he knew meant Michelangelo.

“You forgot to check the basement didn’t you?” he heard Raphael murmur as the two of them hurried after him.

“No!” squeaked Leo, “I just, overlooked it that’s all.”

“Uh huh…” Raph muttered, seemingly itching to say more, but the moment he hit the bottom of the steps and came up beside Donnie, he fell silent. The big turtle sniffed at the air, smelling the exact same thing that Donnie had been picking up on.

“The eggs.” Whispered Raph, his eyes growing big, “It’s Mikey and the eggs!”

It took Donatello three seconds to pinpoint where the scents were coming from, and even less than that to launch himself towards it. 

The old Kraang ship was still there; its shell left for the sole purpose of protection in an emergency scenario. That was where they were, that was where he needed to be, and nothing was about to stop him.

He thumped the button on the old ship to make the door open, but it wouldn’t cooperate, spitting out sparks from the years of abuse and dust that had afflicted its circuits. 

“Mikey!?” he heard Leo shout, followed by the sounds of him banging, “Come on bro, open the door, it’s us.”

Donnie however was in no mood to wait on their possibly unconscious brother. With a furious growl he slammed his claws into the corner of the door, braced himself, and then pulled with all his might.

“Hang on, I’m coming Donnie.” 

Suddenly Raph and Leo were both at his side, digging their hands into the gap Donnie was creating. Together, the metal began to groan, the mechanism that kept it in place screeching in protest as they forced the door to part from its frame.

Bit by bit, inch by inch, they were able to force the door to part, creating a gap just wide enough for one of them to slip through.

Donnie was just about to dart inside, when a thick sticky tongue snapped through the gap in the door and whipped at them in warning. 

All three of them jumped, ducking out of the way as the tongue lashed around before retreating.

“Fricking Pickles.” Growled Raph, but Donnie was already darting back for the door, desperately squeezing himself through it before Pickles could coordinate another attack. 

The tongue lashed at him again, the fleshy pink weapon ready to wrap around and slam him into the floor or wall. Donnie braced himself, his arm coming up to allow the thick appendage to grab him, when a green arm shot out in front of him, and blocked it.

“Raph, Donnie.” Grunted Leo, grabbing onto the tongue now wrapped around his wrist to give it a good tug. Pickles croaked and growled, appearing out from behind the old containment pod the monster mom had been frozen in, his mouth wide and body puffed in warning. “Go find Mikey and the eggs.”

Before Leo could give the order, Donnie was already darting around him, flying across the Kraang ship as fast as his legs would allow.

He skidded across the floor as he reached the monster mother’s tank, his heart pounding and plastron tightening as he silently begged for both his eggs and little brother to be ok.

The sight that greeted him however, was anything but comforting. 

Michelangelo was there, huddled up against the back of the fake mom’s tank, his breathing ragged with a red hand clutched to his blood smeared side. He was shaking, pale, and looked so suddenly small that all Donnie wanted to do was wrap him up in his arms and hold him.

“Mikey?” whispered Donnie. He inched in close, gently running his fingers along the shaking turtle’s arm to inspect the wound, and felt him flinch beneath his touch.

“No, Pickles, your tongue is sticky and it hurts…” 

His baby blue eyes cracked open, hazily searching for the frog dog to push it away. He blinked a little, his free hand half raised with his bleary gaze focusing up on the thing before him.

“You’re gonna be ok little brother.” Murmured Raph, his green arms coming in from beside Donnie to cup their baby brother’s cheek, “Just hang in there.”

Mikey’s blue eyes widened, his startled gaze focusing the best they could on Donatello, then up to Raph. “I’m sorry.” He blurted, “I know I wasn’t supposed to, but I saw all of you outside fighting that evil squirrel snake, and I knew that they were alone, and, and the walls, they aren’t that sturdy, we get thrown through them all the time, so…”

Donnie let him blabber, focusing instead on his little lover’s injuries. Both arms had nicks and cuts as expected, his neck badly bruised, and a lot of blood seemingly coming from whatever wound was on his side. Gently he shifted his little brother’s hand away, exposing the cloth from the pillow he’d ripped apart. With as much care as Donnie could manage, he lifted the blood soaked fabric, and found the source of the bleeding.

What appeared to be a tooth the size of a pencil was lodged in the softer part of their little brother’s shell, the gouging track it had left when it had stabbed into him, still oozing out a little bit of red. The wound itself was three inches long, the tooth on the other hand, was questionable. Only a little bit of the blood smeared fang was visible, how far in it had lodged into his younger brother was the question. He needed Metalhead.

“I was really careful.” Mikey insisted, hissing in pain as Donnie pulled off his mask and pressed It up against the wound. “I didn’t jostle the eggs or anything, I…”

Donnie’s head snapped up at the mention of the clutch, his heart freezing mid beat. “Where?” he demanded, and Mikey hesitated, his eyeridges knitting together in confusion. 

“The eggs, Mikey.” Whispered Raph, “Where are they?”

Mikey’s mouth formed a tiny O in understanding, “They’re right here.” He choked out, wincing as he reached up to what used to be the controls for the fake mom’s containment chamber. 

Instead of going for the buttons, he gripped the side of the control panel and pushed, moving it aside to expose its gutted center. Sitting safely inside it, humming away, was the incubator Donatello had made, slicked with blood, but otherwise whole.

Donnie’s heart refused to work at the sight of them, clenching up as he carefully moved around his injured brother to check on the fragile little ones. 

With shaking hands, he pressed the screen, bringing its inside to life. Three perfect little shells glinted back at him, a huge weight lifting off his shoulders at the sight of the beautiful little eggs, whole, alive, maybe one looked like it moved a tiny bit, but they were exactly as he had left them. 

Tears formed in the edges of his eyes, his whole body beginning to shake in relief. He rested his head against the top of the humming metal box, taking in a deep breath of the innocent scent that he never thought he’d smell again.

Michelangelo, the youngest, clumsy, goofy brother, had done what neither he, Leo or Raphael had managed. He had saved their little ones, kept them safe despite his pain, and continued to guard them until his brothers found him. 

“I’m sorry.” Mikey strained again, drawing his attention back to his amazing baby brother, “I promise I was really careful and…”

Wiping away a stray tear, Donnie smiled at Mikey. He had no words, not even an expression that could convey how he felt. 

Instead, he moved around his brothers, pulling Mikey gently away from the side of the containment chamber he had been resting on, and tugged his little brother gently up until he was leaning against his plastron. 

“I love you.” Donnie whispered, nuzzling his cheek against the top of Mikey’s head, and began to churr. 

He was happy, so happy, relieved yes, but just…happy. 

He stayed like that, even after Leo appeared, covered in slime and claiming that Pickles had tried to eat him. Donnie even took the criticism when Raph began to poke fun, commenting on Mikey being Donnie’s new favorite, and how Mikey would never be able to get away from their taller brother ever again. He took it all, churring and nuzzling into his little brother without a care in the world. 

His Sensei loved him for who he was, freakish body and all, his brothers, though adamant they’d fix him, loved the eggs and through them, would still love him, even after they discovered he’d never be cured, and the eggs…They were safe, they were alive, all because their goofiest brother had a moment about whether or not the walls were structurally sound.

Metalhead came after Leo and Raph fetched him, doing a quick scan to determine the extent of their little brother’s injuries. Even then Donnie didn’t let go, didn’t try to stop them or make a fuss, and only growled once when April got too close. 

She stayed away from the eggs, especially when Raph pulled her off for a side mission. Leo eventually left too, no doubt going out to clean himself off and make sure the perimeter was truly secured now. 

By the time Raphael and April returned, Mikey and him had been completely patched up, the three and a half-inch-long tooth removed and given to an all too gleeful Michelangelo as a souvenir. Between Raph and April, they dragged down mattresses, pillow and blankets, and with Raph’s lead, April helped him load them all into the Kraang ship and create a sleeping space right in front of the incubator. 

Metalhead was even kind enough to rewire the machine, plugging it into a main power line to keep the battery from wearing out.

Donnie was exhausted, grateful, but exhausted, and once his brothers returned it became all that easier to lay down and allow himself to get comfortable.

For the first time in months, Donatello didn’t fear falling asleep, didn’t fear about waking up to find his clutch massacred in the middle of the night. He didn’t fear his brothers.

Raphael snuggled into Donnie’s Carapace, burying his nose into he back of his taller brother’s neck. Little Mikey remained wrapped in Donatello’s arms, softly snoring, while Leo came up behind the youngest and gently tucked himself up close to Mikey’s shell, pulling a blanket up and over all of them.

They fell asleep like that, tangled around one another in front of the eggs to keep them safe, injured but safe, happy and so, so grateful to be alive. 

He should’ve known it would never last…


	68. Ch. 68

Donnie was happy, Donnie was _very_ happy, and that was good, a happy Donnie meant a non-biting Donnie. Granted there were a few issues that they still had to work on, but at least he wasn’t trying to chew anyone’s face off.

When they found Mikey with the eggs, Raphael had half expected his poor feral brother to misunderstand what Mikey had done and quite possibly attack him. The gentle touches and tender examination had been a welcomed surprise, and even now, two days later Donnie was still doting over their little brother. He wouldn’t let April near the basement, but hey, baby steps. At least she was allowed in the house while Metalhead worked on Vellosis and fixed up the damage the monster had caused.

Donnie was happy being his silly feral self, he would bring Mikey treats, checked his wounds, nuzzled, clicked and cooed at him, and at night would let the youngest snuggle in close, much to Leo’s jealousy, and would churr at him until the two of them fell asleep. The jerk… 

Ok…so maybe Raph was a little jealous over the amount of attention Mikey was receiving from the brother he literally had to tip toe around for days just to get close enough without Donnie snarling… He just had to keep reminding himself that Donnie was happy, and that after what Mikey did, he deserved every ounce of attention that Donnie was giving him. He was the reason their children were alive after all, all because of that bonehead’s last second worry of people being thrown through walls. Who was Raph to really complain? 

Raphael could snuggle with all of his lovers again, could curl up with all three of them just like they used to and guard the eggs together like they were supposed to, as a family. All they needed now was to turn Donnie back to his normal self, sit on him until he realized they loved him, and then watch the eggs hatch into three of the most precious creatures he’d ever protect and hold.

Raphael was going to love them, help name them, punch anyone in the teeth who ‘awwed’ at him when he let them snuggle into him, and teach them how to kick butt. It was all going to be great, back to normal, and one of the best experiences he’d be able to share with his bros. 

For now, he’d settle with watching over the incubator, forcing Donnie to let go of Michelangelo long enough for Leo to get a cuddle in, and reassure Lame-o-nardo that even though he fucked up, so did the rest of them. 

They all saw that monster’s rotting tail, spotted the tracks deep in the woods, and knew Metalhead had said something about Donnie being attacked…but instead of doing anything about it, looking into it, or making every effort to ensure it stayed away from the house, they’d focused on their sick brother and let the freakish snake, fox, thing, come right up to the house, right at their feral brother, and right after their eggs. Leo just needed to see that and stop shouldering it all like the burden was only his to bear. 

Such a turd…

Like the other evening; all Leo did was sit outside and fret over security while Donnie was out, no doubt collecting more weird treats for Mikey. One day it was mushrooms, another it was a clam, then it was an entire salmon slapped on a frozen pizza. Damn if Mikey hadn’t eaten every single gift with gusto…But uh, Leo…he, well, threw himself into a pit of self-pity that he needed to get rudely pulled out of. So that’s exactly what Raph did.

Raph tracked that dork down, wrestled him into submission, and dragged his pity partying butt back down to the Kraang ship, and flopped him down beside Mikey. Sex was tempting, like super tempting, but with Donnie being sensitive about the subject, he pushed those desires aside and settled for forcing their leader to cuddle into him and sleep. It was a bit of a fight, Mikey laying there snickering at the two of them the entire time, but eventually Raphael’s stubbornness won out and Leo submitted once again, allowing the bigger turtle to wrap his arms around him and snuggle.

Donnie returned after a little bit with a lily pad, an actual lily pad, and encouraged Mikey to eat it, which he did, and loved every moment of it. As long as Donnie and Mikey were happy then that was all that mattered. They fell asleep, Leo still trapped in Raph’s arms while Donnie churred and cooed over Mikey, the four of them cuddling in close until sleep pulled them away one by one. It was perfect, everything going exactly as it needed to…Until he heard Mikey trying to wake him up.

Before his eyes even opened he knew something was wrong, he could feel Leo struggling to get out of his grip, could hear a pleading sense of panic coming from his baby brother, and a sound…something high pitched yet soft that tugged at his heart and drove him to seek it out, to comfort, to aid it, to soothe whatever it was and make it better.

“Dude wake up,” Mikey begged, “Something’s really wrong, Donnie’s upset and he won’t put it back!”

Fighting through the stars and haze of sleep Raph let go of his struggling brother and floundered upright.

“Wha, what happened?” he mumbled, blinking against the sudden rush of light as Leo flicked it on.

“I don’t know.” Squeaked Michelangelo, and as Raph’s vision cleared, he realized his baby brother looked terrified, “He woke up like always to check on the eggs, then suddenly he got super upset, like I mean way upset dude! Then next thing I know he pulls one of the eggs out and now he won’t put it back. Dude, he’ll kill it!”

“Hang on, hang on.” Murmured Raph, guiding Mikey into Leo’s waiting arms before he turned and found his mate.

Donatello, his poor confused lover, was huddled beside the incubator he had built, cradling one of the eggs in his trembling arms. That painful high pitched sound was coming from him, his eyes clenched shut and teeth gritted tight, and if Raphael wasn’t mistaken, Donnie was crying, actually crying.

Remaining cautious, Raph moved slowly up beside his brother. “Hey Donnie.” He said gently, reaching out to brush away a tear, but all Donnie did was flinch as though expecting to be struck.

His little brother let out a shaky chirp and huddled into the egg, every inch of him trembling in misery that Raph just couldn’t understand. Maybe Donnie was having an emotional breakdown, something that was influenced by the serum or maybe even a delayed trauma response from the near loss of their clutch? That was fine, the dude was allowed, but, he had to put the egg back.

“You know I’m not gonna hurt you.” Murmured Raph, reaching out again, and this time Donnie allowed him to touch. Using the little bit of leeway, Raph scooted closer, pressing his forehead in against his little brother’s neck. “What are you doing Donnie?” he asked, shifting his free hand down to Donnie’s arms where the egg was still clutched. “You know they can’t be out of the incubator, they’ll die.” but his words only seemed to make it worse.

Donatello gritted his teeth and curled into his egg, that horrible painful sound growing louder while the tears continued to pour from him. 

He hated that sound, it made Raph grind his teeth and stiffen. “Hey, you know what?” Raph asked, trying to keep his voice as happy and calm as possible, “Why don’t you let me help you with the egg, huh? Leo and Mikey can help too if you want.”

Just like before, Raph carefully slid his hand along Donnie’s arms, resting it atop where the egg was being cradled. 

“Just let go Donnie, we’ll put it back and…”

To his surprise, Donnie began to uncurl himself from the egg, exposing the little white shell that he’d been clutching. 

“There you go, ‘ya see?” murmured Raph, giving Donnie a smile, “It’s fine, you’re fine, we’re all fine, we…” but as Donnie uncurled, the smell of something sour hit Raph’s nose. It was faint, bad, definitely bad, but he did his best to ignore it, continuing to smile encouragingly at Donnie as his little brother lifted it out as though to hand the egg to Raph.

He held out his hands expectantly, and sure enough Donnie set the little egg into his palms. The moment it touched him however, the bottom collapsed in, squishing into a startlingly awkward ball that had him freezing up in horror. It was like holding a water balloon, not an egg.

Raphael didn’t dare move, his eyes wide and whole body tense as Donnie began to shakily tug a pillowcase from one of the many pillows. His gaze darted up to his brothers, as though checking to see if they were witnessing the exact same thing he was, and found their faces filled with confusion and worry. 

“It’s…” whispered Leo, swallowing slightly, “It’s not supposed to do that, is it.”

Raph shook his head and looked back at the crumpled egg, his heart beginning to pound so loud he could hear it in his ears. 

“What’s wrong with it?” Mikey whimpered, “It’ll be ok, right?” 

Donnie however, answered that question for them, as he raised the pillow case and began to wrap their little one in it with the most tender care. 

“I…” Raph whispered, suddenly feeling the need to be quiet, “I don’t think so Mikey…”

Donatello took the egg back as soon as it was wrapped, keeping the soft shell clutched gently to his plastron. He refused to look at any of them, moving stiffly as though he were in just as much pain as he sounded, and when they reached the top of the stairs, April appearing with her typical smile, Raphael knew his fears were true, for the moment April laid eyes on Donnie and the egg in his arms, she gasped, and slapped her hands to her mouth with a look of absolute horror.

Donnie didn’t try to stop April from following him, in fact he didn’t try to stop any of them, he just moved around the house to the old garden where a pile of stones had been left. 

It was fairly obvious to them what it was, especially when Donnie handed the egg back to Raph, got down on his hands and knees, and began digging beside it. 

It was the grave marker of the first child they had lost…

“April are you sure?” squeaked Mikey, sounding desperate as they watched Donnie begin to dig, “M-maybe it’s just taking a nap or something.”

Raph gritted his teeth but said nothing, knowing full well what April was about to say. He couldn’t put it into words himself, and from the look of things, neither could Leo, the two of them just sitting there as though hoping April would say something other than the truth. 

“I’m sorry.” whispered April, her voice shaking slightly, “What life was there, is gone…”

Raph’s chin quivered. He couldn’t sit still, not with a lost life sitting wrapped in his arms. 

He turned to his little brother and without asking, gently placed the egg in his lap. “Don’t squeeze it.” He warned, before he got to his feet and walked over to Donatello. 

As he walked away, he heard his baby brother choke. “Is this because I moved them?” he hiccupped, sounding meek and mortified, “Did I, I kill them?” 

“Don’t be stupid.” Snapped Raph, “You saved them Mikey. If you hadn’t grabbed them when you did then all three of our eggs would be smears across the house.”

He got down just like Donnie, and dug his hands into the earth. How Donnie was able to make it look so easy, Raph wasn’t sure, because it hurt, the ground was hard and it sucked; a perfect distraction from the tightening feeling in his chest that was threatening to erupt out into the form of tears.

“You gave them a chance.” He heard Leo whisper, “Because of you, there are still two more of our eggs alive. Two little ones to run around the dojo, to feed pizza, to teach and to love. They are going to hatch now because of you.”

“And we’re burying one because of me!” cried Mikey, “I didn’t mean to, I just…”

Suddenly Donatello stopped digging, ripping his claws from the hole he was creating to spin on the spot. He marched over to Mikey, still holding the egg in his lap, and for a split second, Raph was afraid the taller turtle was about to strike him.

Instead, Donnie hit his knees and brushed his fingers against Mikey’s cheeks, the symbol for love Raph knew all too well, before he pulled him out of Leo’s grip and dragged him into a fierce hug.

He chirped almost softly, tears still visibly sliding down Donnie’s cheeks and held him tight, visibly in pain, visibly anything but ok, and yet, still trying so hard to give comfort and fix things, just like his Donnie always did.

Leo leaned in and hugged them both, tears slowly trickling from his eyes as well. 

Nope. Raph looked away, his chin quivering again and eyes beginning to burn. He was not going to cry, not here, not now, he was going to dig this damn…grave…and then later, when everyone else was asleep, and only then would he cry. He was going to punch something really, really hard, like maybe that stupid monster’s skull until it broke, or a tree…yeah, a tree. He was going to punch a tree until it fell, smash it up into firewood and then do it again if he had to.

“Nothing in life is perfect Mikey.” He heard April whisper as he ripped a rock from the ground and chucked it, “Sometimes things just happen, things we can’t control, and as much as we don’t want it to, it happens for a reason. That reason may never become clear, heck, we may never understand why anything happens in this crazy world, but the one thing you can do is focus on the now, the positive, like you always do…”

“B-but it’s awful.” Sniffled Mikey, and Raphael’s heart clenched. 

He was not going to cry. Raph stabbed his hands at the ground again, looking anywhere but at his brothers. Stupid thoughts kept coming to mind, awful horrible thoughts that tugged at his heart, and the images…

Was it a boy or a girl? 

Was it his? Or was it Leo’s or Mikey’s? 

Would it have been a fighter? Or an inventor? 

He could see a small little turtle, a beautiful girl on stubby legs just learning to walk, his arms outstretched to catch her before she had a chance to fall. 

It was a boy, fists up and ready, a wicked grin across his face as he waited for his opponent to strike…

Would they lose the others? 

Would they lose everything?!

What if they all died in their shells!?

He gritted his teeth and ripped up a thick rock, whacking it down across the ground as hard as he could simply to feel…something, anything other than the tightening in his plastron and tingling at the edges of his eyes that he knew meant tears.

“No one is saying this is ok.” Whispered Leo, his voice tight and pained, “Because it’s not, and it never will be. But we can try and find ways to make it that way, like knowing that the other two are safe because of you, knowing that we gave this one a chance that otherwise it never would’ve had, and…”

“We should give the little guy a name. You’re good at that stuff Mikey, have at it…” Snapped Raph before his words completely failed him, his throat constricting so tight it was a wonder he could breathe. 

He scraped his nails across the dirt, breaking one, but he didn’t stop, even when he felt the first trickle of wet slide down his cheek. It was sweat, that’s all it was, he wasn’t crying in front of his brothers, no, he was just sweating from working so hard.

“I think it was a boy.” He heard Mikey murmur, “And he would’ve been just like Donnie…He’d have liked Pizza, and board games, building things, and he would’ve been super brave and strong, just like you Raph…”

Stupid fricking Mikey…He was not crying; he was NOT crying! His chest was not heaving from the effort of holding it all back, his hands were not shaking from how much this all sucked, and his heart was not twisting up and clenching with how wrong this all was!! They weren’t supposed to lose another, the eggs were all supposed to hatch, they were supposed to raise them and be happy, watch them together as their little ones grew into the toughest ninjas around!

“You know,” continued Mikey as though oblivious to Raphael’s pain, “there’s this one guy in Sensei’s book of artists, named Tiziano Vecellio, I guess English people couldn’t say his name or something, because they called him Titian for short. And he would’ve been a Titian, a turtle Titian who could kick everyone’s butt. He would’ve been an awesome nephew…”

“No.” Said Leo quietly, his voice breaking slightly, “He would’ve been an awesome son; we’re all going to be fathers Mikey, regardless of who actually is.”

A hard knot formed in Raphael’s throat, his heart clenching so hard he was sure it would pop under the strain. 

“Raph?” called a sweet voice, but he didn’t look up, not when he could barely see from all the…sweat…in his eyes. “Do you want a shovel?”

“I’ll break it.” Was all he managed to choke out, his blurred gaze fixed on the hole as he scraped and shifted through the earth. 

He wasn’t sure if she left or if she stayed, but after what felt like ages of digging, April reappeared. “I’ll watch out for your hands.” She said quietly, and without another word, began to dig with him.

They dug the grave in silence, Donnie staying wrapped around Mikey and their fallen offspring, while Leo kept them in a strong embrace, whispering words of love and comfort just loud enough for Raph to hear.

Raphael did his best to ignore them, to pretend that with every word the wet running down his cheeks and chin wasn’t falling faster. It sucked, every single bit of this sucked, losing his, his…Damnit that was his _child_ they were burying! His, Leo’s, Mikey’s, and Donnie’s child. Where were a bunch of Foot robots when you needed to smash something to pieces?...

Finally, the hole was done.

Donnie took their egg back in his arms and nearly broke Raph’s heart when he nuzzled it one last time, taking care to pet the pillowcase with the most delicate touch, before lowering it into the ground.

Together the four of them buried their little one, the silence only broken by tears and that awful sound Donnie made that meant he was in pain. 

Raph needed to be strong for them, needed to give his lovers a shoulder to lean on when this was done, and so he was, standing tall beside his lover, pretending like it didn’t hurt just for them. He helped pile the stones up one by one, moving the heavier rocks so Donnie wouldn’t have to, and then stood back, letting Donnie dig up some bulbs and place them meticulously around the two little piles one by one, until he seemed completely satisfied. 

April kept a respectful distance while they mourned, her head down and blue eyes filled with tears. Everyone was crying, and that sure as shell wasn’t helping! Raphael wanted…he needed…

Taking a deep shaky breath, Raph knelt down beside his poor feral brother, the purple banded turtle still shaking and silently crying, and wrapped his arms around him. He pulled Donnie in, letting his mate curl into him, letting him stick his sopping wet face into his neck and chirp miserably. Without a word Raph raised his arm, and Leo and Mikey came in as well. 

Leonardo nestled into the other side of Raph’s neck, Mikey tucked between the three of them. They watched the mounds, listening to the tweet of birds and rustle of the wind through the forest around them. 

….

_No farewell words were spoken, no time to say goodbye. You were gone before we knew it, and only the world knows why…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final sentience was written by an unknown author.


	69. Ch. 69

There were only two left, two precious little ones that needed to be guarded and kept safe at all costs. Donnie only had a few months left before they hatched, their fetal growth confirming a more human-ish time frame. He estimated about…three to four months left. It was crucial they be watched at all times now. 

There was however, a problem…

He had a week before his hormones would begin to change, he could feel it in the air, the cold beckoning of fall that always meant what he hated. His brothers thought he needed to be cured, and if there was a way then he’d gladly accept it, but there wasn’t, and he was about to go through it all over again right before their eyes. So much for them loving him even with his condition…That’s what he got for letting them think about it, for letting them dwell on the fact that he would always lay eggs, be different, a freak, an abomination… 

Donatello needed a plan for when his cycle hit. There was a chance his brothers would find him alluring enough to keep around and _play_ with while the eggs were developing, maybe even enjoy the thought of creating more offspring. Though more than likely, he wouldn’t be so lucky... 

They knew what the scent change meant now, and where Donatello was confident that his brothers wouldn’t hurt the eggs, he wasn’t entirely certain whether or not they’d be so repulsed by his changes that they wouldn’t lock him away, keep him from them, as well as his clutch…

He’d have to leave, hide by the lake until the new egg or eggs were out of his system and properly buried. That also meant he’d need to find a laying ground, find a way to fortify it, as well as lure his brothers on a wild goose chase to prevent them from interrupting. This wasn’t going to be easy, and it wasn’t going to be fun. 

He sighed and looked up from his lap, focusing on the incubator. He was alone today, Leo, Mikey and Raph were up with April doing a patrol no doubt, leaving him with plenty of time to think. He’d had a lot of time to do that lately, especially with Vellosis still on the mend, there was no one to protect the property, and Donnie wasn’t about to leave his eggs unguarded again…

Only a few months and he’d have his little ones, all his sacrifices would be worth it, and all the pain he’d endured would seem like a bad dream. His brothers would eventually forget about his freakish condition, being far too busy raising their children to care, and he’d still be loved through his children…

A loud thunk drew him from thought, pulling his attention to the front of the Kraang ship. He peered around the monster mom’s old tank and found his mate, cursing at something he must’ve tripped over along the floor.

“Hey.” Donnie called, and Raph’s head snapped up. 

Raphael instantly smiled at the sight of him, yet seemed to hesitate. “Oh hey, there you are Donnie.” He said uneasily, “You ah, wanna come here for a minute? I got something for you.” 

Instantly curious, Donnie perked up and pulled himself to his feet. “What did you find?” he asked, secretly hoping it was cucumbers, or maybe even some fresh tomatoes from the garden.

Once again his love seemed to hesitate, his hand twitching as though it didn’t want to rise. Something was clutched in his palm, something small, something that...that, actually, smelled really good!

“What is it?” he asked, eyeing the bigger turtle’s hand. He stopped right in front of his brother, pawing a little at his arm to encourage him to show him. “Come on, let me see.”

Still smiling, Raph finally seemed ready to show it to him, his fist coming up to uncurl and present…a crab cake?

Tilting his head, Donnie examined the little patty curiously. It was the size of a half dollar, light brown in color, breaded on the outside with a fishy yet sweet smelling aroma. 

“I uh, made it.” Raph murmured, “Out of everything you like. I don’t think it smells good, but I’m sure you’ll love it. Here.” 

More than willing to try any new treat Raph had to offer, Donnie scooped the little cake up, gave it a quick sniff, then happily popped it in his mouth. Yup, it tasted delicious! 

“Mmm,” he mumbled, his tail beginning to wag enthusiastically as he swallowed, “This is really good Raph, you got anym…any…”

The world around him suddenly spun, everything blending into a mush of color and noise. 

“R-Raph?!” he squeaked as he felt himself begin to sway and teeter over, a pair of strong arms wrapping around him in an instant.

“Easy.” He heard his brother say, “It’s ok, don’t be scared, I’m right here. It’s the drug, Rockwell said it…wooorks…faaast...” 

Donatello’s mind barely grasped the blurred words that fell from Raphael’s lips, but as the clutches of darkness began to creep in and surround him, pulling him down into an uneasy sleep that left him confused and frightened, he knew he’d been betrayed.   
Why!? What did he do? Was Raph mad at him because they had lost the second egg? Or maybe it was because they knew his cycle was coming, or…or…

Did he eat a lily pad? 

For the first time in months, his mind seemed to settle, logical thinking over powering his fear, worries and desires. He could remember doing things, bizarre, animalistic and humiliating things, but worst of all…he could remember attacking his brothers.   
He had bitten them, clawed them, kicked, punched, done everything he could to drive them off, he’d even growled at April and tried to maim Casey!... Ok, so maybe if he was remembering correctly, Casey deserved it and still needed a good punch in the face, but everyone else most certainly didn’t! 

What the hell happened to him? He’d gone…wild, savage, down right crazy, and to top it all off his cycle was about to start and he had no idea what he was about to do or say to his brothers who seemed adamant on curing him. 

Words began to drift in through the darkness that surrounded him, little words that for the first time actually made complete sense.

“Just give him time Raph, Rockwell said it would take a while for him to wake up again.”

“What if he’s still feral? What if it didn’t work?”

“It brought Slash back from whatever Jerkman did to him, it’ll bring Donnie back. He’ll be normal again.”

“Yo, he’s not gonna try to kill me, right?”

“Why don’t you and April keep your distance just to be safe…”

Feral? Brought back Slash? Something that Dickman did? Huh…Yeah he really needed some time to think about what the heck just happened. Maybe if he could sneak away when they weren’t looking, make it to the barn and check through his old supplies, find a syringe and a microscope to examine his blood… or perhaps he could snag April, just talk to her, maybe hide up in the attic for a while while he figured out what the hell happened and what he was going to say… Yeah, yeah, that was a plan, maybe not the best one, but at least he had one.

He drifted for a little while, neither fighting the heavy weight of sleep or submitting to it, waiting for the voices of his brothers to fade or grow quiet while he rested. Physically he was able to enjoy the relaxing, but mentally, no. 

His brain was running a mile a minute, bringing up memories of hunting for food, fighting a mutant beast with nothing but an axe and claws, and worst of all, biting Raph and Leo when they had him restrained, their actions nothing but calm and gentle while he was convinced they would kill their own flesh and blood, despite their reassurances. Oh, how humiliating, he had literally bitten them, chased them, lured them into traps, dug with his hands and eaten the weirdest things, and damnit, it had actually tasted good! The hell was wrong with him!!??

Finally, the voices turned to yawns, the muffled whispers of his brothers fading one by one until they were replaced with the steady rhythm of breathing that usually meant sleep. 

He cracked an eye, cautiously peering around the dark for any sign of movement. There was none. 

An arm was draped over his side, a steadily breathing body behind him as well as two shells located just in front of him.

Using every bit of ninja stealth, he uncurled the limp arm, pulled himself out from beneath it, and ever so carefully shifted away from Raphael. He couldn’t wake his brothers, not when he had no idea what he would say, especially not when they were so…repulsed. 

He nearly held his breath as he set Raph’s arm back down, carefully watching his brother’s outline for any sign of movement as he backed away. 

_‘So far, so good.’_ He thought, turning for the main door with an internal sigh of relief. _‘April should be upstairs, all I have to do is punch out Casey and…No, no, ok wow, that was incredibly violent for no reason. There will be no punching out Casey. I’ll just find April and…’_

“No!” snarled a voice so loud it made him jump, but before he could so much as turn or try to run, something heavy slammed into his carapace and drove him down. 

Stars popped before his eyes as he was smashed into the metal floor, the unmistakable musk of Raphael hitting his nose. 

“Get off!” Donnie snapped, desperately whipping his elbow up to connect it with any part of his brother that he could reach, when someone grabbed it. 

“Watch the claws!” he heard Leo grunt, and suddenly someone had a tight hold on his other wrist, twisting it back into a disabling position to prevent him from using it. 

“And his teeth!” said Mikey, sounding unusually giddy, “Maybe I’ll get a bite mark this time! You guys keep hogging them…”

Having had about enough, Donnie gritted his teeth and took a deep breath. “I’m not biting anyone!” he snarled at the top of his lungs, “Now get the shell off me!!”

The three of them froze, but didn’t move.

“Donnie?” asked Leo almost breathlessly, “Is that really you?”

“No,” snapped Donnie, resisting the urge to actually reach around and latch his teeth onto whatever body part he could grab, “Its fricking Crognard the Barbarian! Now get off me!”

“Why, so you can run from us again?” Snarled Raph accusingly.

“I wasn’t…” Donnie began to spat, when all three of his brothers silenced him with three stern words. 

“Yes you were!”

“When you’re scared you bolt Donnie.” Said Leo gently, his grip releasing just enough to allow Donatello to rip his arm free. “It’s what you were trying to do just now.”

“Yeah dude, you’re a runner.” Mikey agreed, following Leo’s example by releasing his hold on Donnie’s wrist, allowing his brother to wrench his arm back, “Even when you were all crazy feral and stuff, all you did was run and keep us away. Plus, now that you’re better and not all, grr I’m a wild animal, you’ve had time to think, remember that awesome time’s right around the corner, and yeah, you were totally bolting so you didn’t have to talk to us about it.”

Donnie froze, his heart beginning to pound as panic set in. He was not ready for this conversation. 

“Was not!” he tried to argue, “I just, just…had to use the bathroom that’s all.”

“Then go.” Growled Raph, happily calling his bluff, “But you’re not leaving here, not until we talk.”

Before Donatello could stop himself, his anger got the better of him, and he snarled, “About what!? What could we possibly have to talk about!?”

Raphael’s grip tightened, “How about that you turn into a girl, and have been hiding it, and lying to us about it for years!” he snapped, his words alone enough to make Donnie flinch beneath him.

“Or that we’re suddenly fathers.” Added Leo, his voice soft, yet stern and to the point. 

“Ooh, ooh!” said Mikey, “Or that you were feral Donnie for the last few months and rejected pizza! Please say you love pizza again bro. I don’t think I can handle watching another rejection.”

Donatello’s eyes went wide, his heart hammering against his plastron. Screw whatever had caused him to act like an animal, that was something he could easily find out later, but this, no, he wasn’t ready to deal with this, not just yet. 

The panic in his chest was bubbling up into desperation, a clawing feeling that begged him to find a way to run, to hide, to avoid this at all costs necessary, and so, Donnie did the only thing he could think of. 

“No!” he snapped, his voice coming out like a pathetic squeak, and then sucked himself into his shell. 

He heard Leo sigh in what sounded like exasperation, but Raph, well, he just continued to growl.

“No?” Raphael repeated, “Fine. You can stay in there for as long as you want Donnie, but I’m not budging, not until you finally realize how much I…”

“We.” Corrected Leo before he could finish, “How much we…”

“We,” hissed Raph through clenched teeth, “Love you. No more running, no more lies, no more hiding Donnie!”

“Love me?” Donnie couldn’t help but repeat, the clawing feeling against his heart and chest only intensifying. He could remember quite vividly a time when he had tried to express his love, to touch and be touched by his mate, only to be rejected, told no, that he was sick, in need of a cure… 

A hard knot began to form in his throat at the memory of Raph pushing him away, his eyes clenching shut as he remembered just how much it hurt, and still hurt to know he wasn’t wanted.

“No…” he managed to force out, his voice cracking some at the weight of the emotional wave that was threatening to spill from him. “You don’t. I’m s-sick, remember?” 

His voice finally cracked, the edges of his eyes beginning to burn as tears threatened to spill from them. “Sick and unworthy to be touched, or did I misunderstand your pushing me away Raphael? Saying it was wrong, and acting like I was contagious…” 

His chin quivered, words he didn’t want to say teetering on the edge of his lips, begging to slip out and free him from the years of being burdened with them. “I…I’m a freak.” He choked out, feeling Raph’s grip above him begin to tighten. “I know I am, a-and you can’t fix it. I tried ok? I tried to make a cure like you’ve been going on and on about, but guess what? There isn’t one dangit!” 

Donnie’s voice hitched as his mouth kept going, the words he never wanted to hear out loud, once more pouring out in an endless flow. 

“I told you all this before.” He whimpered, “Damnit why can’t you just listen to me and let me do things my way? I didn’t know you could, could, impregnate me…I didn’t know the eggs could actually grow like this, I had my theories and I did try to keep you away back then, but you found me and, and, my body betrayed me ok? I’m sorry!” 

His teeth clenched, the dagger sharp claws he’d managed to grow digging into his palms as his fists tightened. They weren’t saying anything, and for some reason that only made things worse, for it made him want to keep talking, to keep rattling on and on just to fill the horrible silence, but his voice wasn’t cooperating. 

“So there.” He managed to choke out, a single tear escaping to trail miserably down his cheek, “I’m stuck like this, sick, an abomination, permanently messed up, and there’s nothing you can do about it, absolutely nothing, so you might as well give up and go, g-go away and leave me alone, because there’s no use…” 

A humiliating squeak escaped him, forced out by his insistence not to cry. “Just go away…” he managed to say, his voice higher than it should’ve been and oh so embarrassing. 

“Donnie…” Raph began to whisper, when Leo interrupted.

“You’re right.” He said, “There is something wrong with you Donnie.”

“Leo.” Hissed Raph, but just like before, Leo stopped him.

“No Raph,” he snapped, “he _needs_ to hear this.”

Donnie cringed and pulled himself in as far as his shell would allow, waiting for the rejection and hatred to start pouring out. 

“You’re messed up Donnie, but that’s ok.” Continued Leo, “Because we’re going to help you get better.”

“Weren’t you listening!?” Donnie cried, “You can’t!” 

“We can.” Leo insisted, “And we’re going to start helping you get better right now.”

Oh great, they were in denial, complete and total…

“By telling you that there’s nothing wrong with you Donatello…”

“You’re perfect the way you are, D.” added Mikey.

“And we love you.” Raph whispered against his shell, “More than anything.”

...Well that wasn’t exactly what he was expecting…

“What?” murmured Donnie, sure that he was misunderstanding, “Of course there’s something wrong with me, I involuntarily change twice a year and am forced to lay those stupid eggs during that time, what part of that seems normal to you?”

“You’re wrong.” Said Leo gently, his voice closer than before, “You gave us a gift, something we could only dream of before. Yes, it was startling, yes we’re a little hurt that you never trusted us enough to tell us about this, but, Donnie, you made us fathers.”

“But I’m a boy, damnit!” snapped Donnie out of frustration, his tears slowly trickling out despite his best efforts to keep them at bay, “Boys don’t lay eggs, I’m not supposed to…”

“I don’t care.” Said Raph firmly, “You’re still you, no matter what your body does. I love you Donnie.”

With every word his brothers spoke, Donatello’s frustration only grew, and his tears only fell faster. “Liar!” he spat, “You pushed me away, you…”

“Yeah, because of what Stockjerk did bro!” came Mikey’s voice, “He shot you up with something that made both you and Slash go all animal on us. It’s why the dude attacked you last awesome time, he wasn’t fully there, just like you weren’t for the past few months.”

“Exactly,” Raph agreed, sounding relieved to finally have someone backing him up, “I wasn’t going to take advantage of you.”

“What are you talking about!?” snapped Donnie, his fists so tight his hands had gone numb, “I was perfectly fine, I could understand everything that was coming out of your mouth! And I do mean everything. You…”

“Well maybe you understood _us_.” Said Leo over him, “But all we heard coming from your mouth were clicks, hisses, growls, and chirps Donnie, we didn’t understand a word you were saying. Mikey even tried to re-teach you how to speak, how did you miss that?”

Donnie fell silent, his mind quickly pulling up different memories that hadn’t quite made sense, including the ones where Mikey had tried to teach Pickles how to talk, constantly referring back to Donnie to repeat the words.

“I thought he was teaching Pickles…” murmured Donnie, sniffling a little, “So, before, when you said I was sick…”

“We were talking about what Buzzboy did to you.” Said Raph quickly, “We thought you were just like Slash, a big lovable wild animal that happened to be our brother. I thought you were just acting on instinct or something.”

“We don’t think you’re sick.” Said Leo softly, “Maybe a little messed up in the head from hiding this for so long, but that’s all. We love you for who you are Donnie, we always will.”

Donnie’s brain, which had been so prepared for the rejection and hurt, couldn’t seem to grasp what his brothers were telling him. 

This was normal to them? They weren’t upset? They even still loved him after everything? 

Holy shell, _why!?_

“N-no, you’re supposed to be mad, you’re not supposed to…y-you’re not supposed to…”

He hiccuped, his frustration melding with his confusion and inner torment, stealing his words until nothing was left but a few weak and shaky sobs. 

“It’s ok.” He heard someone whisper, but he couldn’t quite tell who. “Come on out, we’re here for you. Just like always.”

Deep down all he wanted to do was hide, to escape the possibility of a trick or lie, but another part of him, a stronger part, was begging for everything they were saying to be true. Painfully slow, he pushed himself out, feeling warm arms instantly shifting him to his side as he did. A soft nose buried into his neck, the smell of Leo and Mikey flooding his nose as someone wrapped their arms around his waist, and then another pair around his shoulders.

“We love you.” Whispered a voice right up against his ear, another set of strong arms curling in-between the others around his midriff, as a body pressed up against his carapace. “We always will. No matter what happens, and from now on, you’ll never be alone with this again.”

Gentle lips pressed against the back of his neck, another pair caressing his temple. 

“I’m sorry.” Donatello managed to force out, his eyes so blurred with tears he didn’t even know who was where. 

“Shh...We’re here.” was all they answered, their gentle lips seeking his one by one. “And we love you.”


	70. Ch. 70

Their hands were gentle, their kisses soft and reassuring as they brushed away his tears, moving up and down his body until they found his lips again. They spoke sweet words, whispering them one by one until all he could hear were their utterances of love. 

One hand found his tail, his gasp swallowed by a pair of lips, and he felt them kiss him there, a warm hot tongue slipping out along it to send tingles up his spine. 

Slowly he was tugged onto his carapace, lips back against his as someone eased his legs apart, allowing room for that talented tongue to dart up and down his tail, playing around his sensitive entrance only to slide back down to the tip.

He felt another mouth descend upon his hidden slit, brushing back and forth with soft planted kisses that burned with pleasure at every touch. They sucked and licked, his back arching as their tongue slipped into the hidden pocket to tease along his member.

Pleasure surged through him, and in his excitement a churr slipped out, vibrating against his lover’s lips. Three resounding churrs answered his, dominating and ordering him to submit, and so he gladly did. He went limp beneath their rumbles, allowing them to do as they pleased, and dug his claws into the mattress beneath them to prevent himself from moving.

Teeth nipped at his lip, his thighs, his arousal growing with every touch and teasing lick against his flesh, until his body began to respond, tensing and hardening beneath his shell. 

His mind was numb, filled with nothing but whispers of love from his mates. Every inch of him was being caressed, electric tingles shooting through his body straight down to his steadily growing erection until his toes curled. It was becoming difficult to contain, the touches, licks and kisses steadily feeding his arousal until he couldn’t hide it any longer. 

He cried out, his back arching him straight into his brother’s lips, his swollen length slipping out into a hot waiting mouth that had him moaning with a single suck of his shaft.

His head tilted back, his hips rocking up into warmth that teased and twirled around the head of his cock, but was silenced as a pair of lips descended over his. An aggressive tongue slipped past his lips, the scents and taste of Raphael clouding his senses as it snaked around within his mouth, claiming every inch while delicate fingers cupped his cheeks.

Donnie moaned into the kiss, his body tensing beneath his brothers as the pleasure surged from touches he’d longed to feel for months. 

Something slick suddenly pressed up against his entrance, and without warning a thick digit slipped in.

He pulled away from the kiss and gasped. It didn’t hurt, it more surprised him than anything else as his body rippled in pure pleasure. 

Teeth nipped at his neck in response, a churr vibrating against his skin as someone’s mouth slid up and down his shaft, their talented tongue gliding up then down his member. Faster and faster it moved, flicking over the head of his cock until a tight knot began to coil within him.

Donnie gasped and moaned, his claws ripping into the mattress as everything tensed, his insides burning with white hot fire that begged for release, his hips moving seemingly on their own in a silent plea for more, until…

His body jerked, a strangled cry escaping him as he came, releasing waves of shuddering pleasure deep within his brother’s mouth. He was still twitching, riding out the high of his release when he felt the finger within him disappear, only to be replaced by something far more desirable; something that filled him completely, and throbbed and pulsed like a heartbeat.

The teeth at his throat pulled away, the mouth around his cock giving one final slurp before shifting to make room, allowing access to their lover. 

Michelangelo’s baby blue eyes appeared before Donnie, soft and gentle as he pressed in close. “I love you.” churred Mikey, and he leaned in, meeting Donnie’s lips in the gentlest kiss. As their mouths met, the youngest began to rock into him, slow and sweet, Donnie’s arms and legs coming up to pull his baby brother in as close as their bodies would allow. 

“I…” Donnie began, ready to return the admission of love, only to be silenced as someone’s lips descended upon his once again.

He tasted Leo and himself, another pair of lips gently caressing his neck and shoulder as Leo’s tongue darted into his mouth, entwining with Donnie’s despite his body that rocked with each gentle thrust that Mikey had to give. It was slow and sweet, every movement filling Donatello with love and comfort, their bodies moving in a steady rhythm until his baby brother grunted and stilled. 

Donnie could feel the pulses of Mikey’s pleasure emptying deep within him. He pulled his little brother close, his other lovers’ lips leaving him just long enough for Mikey to lean up and capture Donnie’s once again. He peppered Donatello in soft kisses, his cheeks, his eyes, his forehead and neck, everywhere the younger turtle could reach as he slowly pulled out, and then away.

Just as quickly as Mikey left him, Leo wiggled his way in, appearing before Donatello’s eyes with nothing but love in his gaze. Their foreheads touched, their lips meeting for only a moment before he pulled away and whispered, “I love you Donatello.” 

Just like before, Donnie went to answer, to reassure his lovers that he felt the same, when Leo pushed into him. An involuntary gasp came out instead of words, Raph and Mikey both returning to kiss and lick as Leo began to thrust. 

Just like Mikey had done before, Leo leaned in as close as he could, his face burying in the crook of Donatello’s neck. Donnie could feel him churring, could hear the rumbling of his lover’s pleasure as Leo rocked in and out of his body.

Donnie gave up on speech as Mikey’s lips found his, that crafty tongue slipping through his teeth to tease and play. Donnie gripped Leo’s shell, his claws scraping against its scutes as he pulled him in closer, clinging to him as he breathed in the familiar scents of his brother, his leader, his mate.

With one final thrust Leo shuddered and groaned, his back arching as he pushed himself in as far as their bodies would allow.

Donnie wrapped his arms around him and held on, Mikey and Raphael’s lips still planting kiss after kiss along his neck and temple. After a moment, Leo began to pull away, brushing tingling kisses down Donnie’s plastron one by one until they too disappeared, leaving room for only one other.

His legs spread even wider as Raphael shifted between them, but instead of laying atop him, the bigger turtle reached out and yanked Donnie up. “Mine.” He heard his big brother whisper, Raph’s strong arms pulling him in until Donnie was straddling him and their plastrons scraped.

“Always.” Donnie managed to breathe, right before his voice was stolen once more by a passionate kiss. 

In one firm thrust, Raph pushed in, growling out a churr against his lover’s lips. They pulled away only to gasp in air, every inch of Donatello rippling with pleasure, when Raph leaned back in, a soft growl rumbling in his throat, and bit at the crook of Donnie’s neck, the same place he had claimed when they first made love. 

Wrapping his arms around him tight, Donatello curled into his lover, feeling Leo and Mikey as they leaned in close, to kiss and touch him again. 

Even when gentle and slow, Raph was rough, each thrust grinding into Donnie almost as possessively as the teeth against Donatello’s neck. It was perfect, every bit of it, absolutely perfect.

Lips found his again, Leo’s tongue wrapping back with Donnie’s, just as something warm touched his tail.

Donnie twitched, his tail quivering, but paid it no mind, focusing only on the feeling of Raph pushing in and then out of his body, until something warm and wet tickled the edges of Donatello’s entrance and brushed against something that had him seeing stars. His tail tucked protectively despite Raph’s cock still shifting in and out, but that didn’t stop the touches, no, it only seemed to encourage them.

Mikey’s fingers brushed up and down Raph’s disappearing length, massaging and touching the edges of Donnie’s entrance with every thrust, finding that spot again and again until Donnie was churring and clutching to Raph so tight he was sure his claws would pierce his brother’s shell. 

The three of them churred against Donnie, Leo at his lips, Raph still latched to his neck, and Mikey now curled against his carapace, those talented fingers playing with his trembling tail and rubbing at that tingling place until he felt himself tensing once again.

Donnie wrapped his legs tight around Raphael’s waist, whimpering out moans into Leo’s mouth as the eldest rolled his tongue with his. 

The pressure in his gut began to build again, his mind filling back up with fuzz and lust as his pleasure built, tensing and coiling up, every inch of him growing rigid until he couldn’t stand it any longer. He ripped away from Leo’s kiss with a gasp, his whole body shuddering as he reached his peek.

“I love you.” He heard Raph whisper, his voice alone just enough to push him into ecstasy. Donnie cried out as the orgasm hit, curling into his brother as shockwaves of mind numbing pleasure rippled through his body.

Raphael grunted in his ear, his grip tightening right before he gave one final thrust, burying himself in as deeply as he could as his whole body twitched and jerked into his mate.

They clung to each other while they rode out their highs, gasping into the other’s skin and breathing in the sweet scents of their love. 

Slowly Donnie felt Raph slide out from his body, but the red banded turtle refused to let go. Instead, he leaned back, pulling Donnie with him, and flopped down against the bedding, still panting and clutching to Donatello as though he thought he would run again.

Mikey laid down beside him and wrapped his arms in around Donatello’s waist, tucking himself up tight against the taller turtle’s carapace. Without a word Leo eased himself down as well, curling around Raphael’s shell with an arm draped over to link his fingers with Michelangelo’s. 

Donatello had given up on speech quite some time ago, and even now he didn’t bother to try. Instead he curled in tight to Raphael’s plastron, his face buried in the larger turtle’s neck and allowed his brothers in as close as they could get.

Never in a million years could Donnie have imagined that his brothers would accept him so completely, yet here he was, wrapped in their arms, covered in their scents, and listening to their contented breaths and gentle heartbeats.

They wanted to be fathers, they loved the eggs he had created and didn’t despise him for their existence. His brothers loved him completely despite his freakish changes; they still wanted him, to be near him, to be inside and touching him over and over.

Donatello sighed and closed his eyes, laying limp in the tangled mess of his brother’s arms and legs. “I love you, all of you.” He whispered, and he swore he felt their grips tighten. 

Of all the ways he imagined this conversation ending, making love and being loved by each of them was never an outcome he’d ever dared dream. As he drifted off into a content sleep, he realized just how much he needed this... He loved them, and they, without a trace of hesitation, loved him in return. 

They were a family, brothers, lovers, soon to be fathers, and now, they were without a doubt whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter~  
> *cough* for all the pain I caused you *cough*


	71. Ch. 71

There was a downside to suddenly waking up and realizing that he’d been an animal for months…rediscovering responsibility. Or, in Donatello’s case, frantically diving at every single little detail that he had shoved aside as unimportant while he was feral. Such as Lucas and Ade…

He hadn’t replied to them, not once, he hadn’t called or checked in, not even to see if they had made it safely to Brazil, or to make sure they were alright. The poor little ones were probably worried, scared, maybe even dead somewhere for all he knew! It was a mess, a great big horrible mess!! That is, until Metalhead showed him just what he had done while Donnie had been...preoccupied. 

The clever robot had installed automated responses into the old T-phone, and on top of that, had even gone as far as to modify Donatello’s voice recognition software so the little metal turtle could respond to phone calls and reply in Donatello’s voice, leaving them none the wiser. He even was kind enough to catalog every picture, text, and recorded every conversation for Donatello to hear. 

They had made it to Brazil, they were safe, they were terrified of cats, loved mangos and maple syrup, though not together, and now had a scrapbook of leaves from every different type of tree that they had encountered on the ride down. They’d be starting school in a few months despite their misgivings about being teased, and true to his word, Xever was doing his best to keep them on a far less violent path and give them everything that he never had growing up.

Raphael didn’t believe a word of what Xever said, convinced of course that Lucas and Ade would one day be used against Donatello like weapons. Donnie on the other hand didn’t think so…Lucas was too headstrong, and Ade was far too smart, and besides, there were far too many pressing matters to attend to in the present to be worrying about ‘what ifs’ for the future. Vellosis and Dr. Cluckingsworth for example, or repairing the house, or deciding what they were going to do with Stinkbug…

To Donatello’s displeasure, Leonardo took that one decision away from him and his brothers, after he took it upon himself to speak to the Mutanimals about the fly…and released him.

Raph had been furious, as had Donatello, the fear of him coming after their children, Donnie, their family, far too great a risk to follow through with such an honorable action; but this was Leo, and deep down they all understood that they could never expect any less. 

Jerkman had done what they requested, worked tirelessly day and night to fix the wrongs that he had done, and so as promised, he was allowed to live, and earned his freedom. 

The turtle whose name would never be spoken, handled releasing the flyman, dropping him half way across New York city with Metalhead secretly logged into every one of his electronic devices, ready to activate and report back should the mutant scientist get any bright ideas. 

It wasn’t enough, not the distance, not the fact that the mutant was allowed to breathe, it would never be enough… but then again Donnie was also trying to figure out how to baby proof the lair with corks, or maybe bubble wrap, and that didn’t seem like it would be enough either…

With the fly gone, Metalhead was able to devote all of his attention to tirelessly repairing the house, the boys helping out when they weren’t watching the incubator, patrolling, or gathering supplies for the little metal turtle before harshest part of winter hit.   
That left only Vellosis, the severely injured mutant chicken who had saved his life, and his worried mother who hovered over him like a… a… well, a mother hen.

His friend’s wing had been amputated, his leg splinted, with two broken ribs and a punctured lung that had nearly killed him. Metalhead had somehow managed to work wonders, staying up with him for days, resuscitating and keeping the big bird going until he was stable enough to remain solely in his mother’s care. 

He looked good for a bird who had almost died; tired and in a bit of pain, but still just as strong and irritable as when they had first met. There was the problem of speech, but…that was sadly to be expected. 

Donnie couldn’t understand him or Dr. Cluckingsworth anymore, at least not entirely. It was a bit like watching a foreign soap opera; you knew the gist of what was happening from the motions and way of which the people spoke, but the actual words were unknown. That was ok though, they and all the flock still enjoyed Donatello’s company, and those clever birds, Vellosis and his mother, they had already begun developing a new way to communicate with Donnie, and he was catching on quick. As soon as his cycle was over and the house was fixed, he was going to dedicate his spare time to creating some sort of translator, something to give his friends actual speech instead of head and wing movements.

Life was, in a way, getting better. Even when his cycle finally hit and he tried to pull away, to hide it and shun himself like always, his brothers found him, pulled him out and stayed beside him, once more expressing their love in the only way lovers could.

He would’ve been more adamant when it came to pushing them away if Rockwell and Metalhead hadn’t covered the whole _baby_ issue. Turned out Rockwell had a bit of a fear that the sewers would become infested with baby turtles if he didn’t create a form of ‘turtle birth control.’ 

One pill at the start of his cycle and the eggs were sterilized, the proof of it laying at the end when the three Donnie had produced were proven to be completely empty. Every cycle he’d have to take just one pill, just one, and they’d never become anything more than an egg. But Rockwell wasn’t heartless and neither was Metalhead. If he didn’t take the pill, they had the option of having more…Not that two wouldn’t be enough to handle but…there wasn’t ever a question of ‘what if?’ this way. The option would always be there. An option that they never thought they’d have, to hold, or be able to witness hatch first hand…

Donnie’s gaze was locked on the two pearly shells, his attention solely on one thing: They were ready to hatch. 

They had swelled slightly, begun to sweat days ago, and now, right now, the bigger of the two had without a doubt cracked. Pipped was the more appropriate word, for the crack in the little shell was no bigger than April’s pinky, and the longer Donnie watched it, the bigger the pip became.

It cracked, slowly splintering along the shell’s perfect side as the little one within it pushed.

“You can do it.” Donnie barely heard Raph breathe, and he was reminded that his brothers were beside him, huddled around the incubator just as breathlessly as he was.

The crack in the shell suddenly bowed out as the little one nudged at it some more, a tiny piece of the delicate egg falling away to expose the tiniest nostril. 

A soft click came from within it, Donnie’s head tilting automatically to catch the sound. He held his breath, the little nose pushing again against the steadily growing hole making it wider. 

Piece by piece the little bits of egg shell fell, scattering about the sand as the baby pushed with all its might. The egg cracked a little more, the once beautiful shell fracturing down its side. The clicking sounded again, a soft almost pleading call that seemed to be calling just for him. 

The egg rocked with the force of the next push, and something in Donatello stirred. He heard someone whisper something when he moved for the incubator’s lid, but he wasn’t paying attention, nor did he care. He was transfixed on his little one, the tiny sounds it was making and the sudden pull he had to be close to it.

He reached inside, gently easing his big hand down beside that tiny nose, still sticking out and sucking in air, when the egg shook again and tipped straight into his waiting hand. 

A tiny fist broke through, splitting the egg clean down its side as the little one gave one final push, and a green body tumbled out into Donnie’s waiting palm. 

Tiny clicks and soft chirps bubbled out from a shell the size of his palm, little hands no bigger than the tip of his biggest finger grabbing at anything they could hold. Its little eyes tried to blink, peering up at the hand that it had fallen against, only to glimpse a flash of light and clamp them closed with a squeak.

His heart twinged as a rush of overwhelming emotion surged through him, his eyes softening at the sight of a child, _his_ child that he had carried within him, kept safe and cared for, for so long. He had made this oh so tiny miracle, this beautiful little being…  
Carefully he scooped the still wet hatchling into his hand. It was little over a pound, maybe a pound and a half at best, most of it no doubt shell, with a big head and little legs and arms, a tiny tail and perfect plastron and a round baby face that had him melting into a puddle of love, joy, and damnit there were tears in his eyes.

He pulled his baby in close, breathing in the soft scents as he curled down around its little frame. The hatchling sniffed, nuzzling up into his cheek the moment it realized he was there, clicking, chirping, and he felt a soft sound of his own rise gently in his throat.

A coo came from him, a soft sound just like his little one was making, only deeper and reassuring, rather than seeking. His baby’s tiny face nuzzled into his neck at the sound, following it until his little one had curled in as close as it could get. His eyes closed, the whole world seeming to have stopped, and simply sat there, stone still as he cuddled his baby and took in the power of such a magnificent moment.

“Donnie.” Whispered a voice, and he almost ignored it, too wrapped up in the sounds of his little one’s breath, heartbeat and clicks to care what anyone else would want.

His eye cracked, finding an emerald gaze. 

“He might get cold.” Murmured Raph, and for a split second, Donnie wasn’t sure what he was talking about, when it clicked.

Cheeks instantly red, Donnie cleared his throat and uncurled, carefully easing the little one away from his neck as he moved to sit back upright. “Right.” He murmured, “I, uh…” but stopped, for the moment he began to move the hatchling began fussing, calling out that sound again that spurred him to be close.

It took every ounce of willpower he had not to comply, to scoop it back up against his neck where his hatchling would be safe. 

As he fought with himself, he realized that his brothers were still with him, surrounding him, leaning in to see the miracle they’d help create. April was there as well, and once he uncurled and held the hatchling out in his palm for all to see, she swooped in and helped Donnie dry their little one. 

The tiny turtle fussed as Donnie carefully checked it over, the tiny shell, its sweet little nose, six small fingers, and the smallest tail he had ever seen, all attached to a beautiful turtle that was…. was his.

“Aww! What is it?” he heard Michelangelo whisper, and for a moment Donnie was sure Raph was going to clock him one. 

“Are you kidding me?” hissed Raph as quietly as he could, “It’s a baby turtle, you idiot.”

“Well duh.” Murmured Mikey, when Leo stepped in, silencing the two of them.

“I think he means is it a boy or a girl. Donnie?” 

Once his hatchling was dry, April handed him a small fluffy blanket, her gaze soft and smile so wide it took up half her face.

Leo did raise a fantastic question, and as Donnie took the soft green cloth, he wondered that exact same thing. There was a way to tell, and although not the most dignified, he was curious enough to check.

He and his brothers had a slit that housed their member, a soft pocket that, if pressed correctly on either side, would release the penis. If pressed and nothing happened, it would be safe to assume it was a girl, however, if pressed and little peter popped out to say hi, then it would most certainly be a boy. Well…until more tests could be done to affirm that Donnie’s condition hadn’t been inherited. 

Making sure the little one was on its carapace, he pressed, gently, carefully, probably not as hard as he should’ve, and…Pop. 

“It’s a boy.” Donnie whispered, and he swore he heard everyone ‘aww’. 

The hatchling in his hands wiggled unhappily, its cries tugging at him to comfort his son. Quickly, but gently, he helped his little boy fix himself, then wrapped him up, carefully tucking in each arm and leg until all but his sweet little face was left. 

“Dude.” Whispered Mikey, his voice shaking some, “Leo, Raph, Donnie, we’re totally dads.” 

Donnie pulled his son in close again, tucking the tiny bundle up tight against his neck just like before. The little one clicked and nuzzled into his skin, the calling, searching sounds teetering off the moment Donnie felt his baby tuck into him.

A heavy weight leaned against both of his shoulders, Raph, Leo and Mikey pressing to get a glimpse of their baby. Raphael reached up to brush the soft blanket, his fingers just barely touching before his breath hitched, and his hand began to tremble, clasping over Donnie’s and the tiny bundle like they were the only things keeping him rooted to the spot.

“He’s beautiful Donnie.” He heard April murmur as Leo nuzzled into the other side of his neck, Mikey’s hand coming up to playfully brush their little one’s cheek. “Congratulations, all of you.”

“He is beautiful.” whispered Leo, sounding so proud and yet breathless, “He’s absolutely perfect Donnie.”

“Dude!” squealed Mikey, his excitement barely able to be contained, “It’s a tiny us! Bro’s, it’s really a tiny us!”

“Yeah.” Raph sighed, “He’s gonna need a name too, we can’t just keep calling him _egg._ ” 

Donnie smiled, the little one against his neck chirping softly.

“What about Paolo?” he heard Leo ask, “Or maybe Nuno?”

“Ooh, ooh!” Piped in Mikey, leaning in over Leo’s shoulder, “What if we named him Little D?!”

Raph snorted, but instead of chastising both Leo and Mikey like Donnie was expecting, the tough guy smiled and said softly, “I kinda like Paolo.”

“Paolo it is.” Said Donnie, his gaze softening as the little one clicked up against him. Another coo rose in his throat, and he felt his brothers shift closer.

It was a moment that could’ve lasted forever as far as Donatello was concerned, but logic was a persistent thing, and despite how much he’d love to linger, to bask in the scents and sounds of the little one he had created, he knew what had to be done. 

“Metalhead needs to scan him.” Murmured Donnie, though he made no attempt to move, “We need to determine what he can and cannot eat. He’ll be hungry soon.”

“What about the other egg?” he heard Raph whisper against him, and Donnie’s heart clenched. 

He looked over at the incubator, at the smaller egg and at the pip that had remained unmoving for the last three days…

“I…” Donnie began, torn between wanting to stay and guard his remaining egg, the necessity of discovering what food they’d need to gather in order to feed the hatchling already out in the world, and the fear of voicing what could possibly have happened to the remaining egg…

“It’s ok Donnie.” He heard April say, her hand appearing along his carapace for a moment, “I’ll go get Metalhead, you just stay here.”

It was a relief and yet, not, to remain there, watching over an egg that may or…may not hatch. He didn’t want to bury another of his children, but he also knew that nature needed to take its course. If it was meant to hatch then he’d be more than grateful, a proud parent of two precious hatchlings, but if it didn’t, and the little one inside was never meant to break through the surface, then he’d find a way to move on, and dedicate every waking moment to protecting and loving the sweet fragile life now wrapped up tight against his neck. 

He didn’t have the heart to say a word to his brothers, though deep down he knew his silence towards the subject was enough of an answer. They understood, maybe not completely, but enough to leave the topic be, focusing instead on watching either the baby against their lover, or the egg still motionless in the warm sand.

After a while Metalhead came down with April, Casey remaining at the Kraang ship’s entrance just in case Donnie became protective, and did the necessary scans needed to determine their newborn’s diet. 

Sure enough it was complicated, the infant’s stomach being a half human half turtle mix that would require a specially made formula, meaning April and Casey would need to go out and get a few things, including human breast milk from something that Dr. Rockwell called a ‘milk bank’. 

Donnie knew he could take care of collecting the turtle based ingredients for the formula, but with the ice and snow coating the forest and lake, he wasn't sure how he was going to manage that, watch his child, as well as look after the final egg until the inevitable became clear.

He was driven to stay yet driven to go, a vicious tug back and forth of his heart that was painful to think about. They needed to be protected, his baby needed him, he…

“Can I hold him?”

The question came so suddenly that it caught Donnie off guard, jerking his head up and out of thought to find his little brother sitting with a smile before him. 

Donnie hesitated, his instinct flaring to pull away and hide his little one from view. He refused to move however, his gaze lowering almost shamefully for even allowing his fears to surface, and forced a smile of his own. 

“Of course.” Said Donnie, and despite the urges to pull away, to protect and quite possibly growl, Donatello lowered the sleeping infant from its place along his neck, and carefully eased the little bundle into Michelangelo’s hand. “I’m, ah, going to need someone to watch him and the other egg while I’m out collecting food for them anyway, so…”

Those baby blue eyes that he loved were fixed on their child, swimming with emotion as Mikey pulled little Paolo in close to his neck just like Donnie had.

“I won’t drop him, or let anything happen to him.” Mikey promised, nuzzling softly into the tiny bundle, “You can count on me D, I promise.”

“I’ll stay too.” Grunted Raph, tugging Donnie’s attention back to his mate, now nestled in front of the incubator with his gaze locked on the still glowing screen, “You know, keep an eye on Mikey and make sure the little guys stay out of trouble. I’ll call you when the other egg starts to hatch.”

When…

Donnie’s heart clenched at the word, but he smiled anyway, forcing an optimistic tone despite what he knew would most likely occur. “Yeah, good idea.” He said as Leo got to his feet, offering his hand down to help Donnie up as well. “Thank you guys, call if anything changes, we should be back in a few hours, if there’s an emergency just find Metalhead, his A.I. seems to be advancing daily so he’ll be able to determine the problem and start to fix it while you notify us, and…”

“Goodbye worry wart.” Interrupted Raph, his face cracking into a smile, “We’ll make sure to feed them lots of candy and pizza while you’re out and introduce them to TV while we’re at it.” 

Donnie frowned, about to snap a witty comeback about firing him as a babysitter should he dare, when Leo reached down and gave him a gentle tug.

“Come on Donnie.” He said, “We need to get Paolo some food before he gets hungry. It’ll take at least an hour to break through the ice as it is, we can’t waste time. ” 

Leo was right, and though his instinct screamed at him to stay and watch over his young, Donnie pushed it all aside and forced himself to follow after Leo, out of the Kraang ship and up the steps to the main floor. The hardest part however? Actually plucking up the courage to leave the house behind…

“We’re going to need salmon, some crayfish, dandelion, definitely dandelion, and some mussel shells for calcium. There are a couple herbs we’ll have to find too, to help his immune system. We might have to call April, see if she can find an herbal drug store to get the plants necessary. You know, maybe I should go call her to do that now. I’ll…”

He was just about to head back into the house for the fourth time, when Leo reached out and stopped him. 

“Donnie.” Murmured the blue banded turtle, pulling him back just enough to tug Donnie around to face him, “You know they’re safe right?”

He looked anywhere but at Leo, his mind spiraling into multiple thoughts of what could possibly go wrong. 

“It’s…” Donnie swallowed, his hands clenching up into fists, “It’s just hard, alright? There are a lot of biological responses that I wasn't expecting and I’m trying to ignore them, but it’s proving a lot more difficult than I expected. That’s all. I’ll be fine, just need to get over it…”

A soft hand brushed the underside of Donnie’s chin, nudging his face up until he was eye to eye with his oldest brother. “We’ll work through this Donnie, together.” said Leo gently, his breath billowing in the cold, “No matter what happens, just like we promised.” 

There was something sorrowful in the way Leo spoke, the words ‘no matter what happens’, ringing clear with a meaning Donnie had yet to voice. 

“Wh-what if the other one doesn’t make it…” Donnie whispered, “What if we have to bury a…ano…”

He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t say it, not again. 

His heart twisted and his stomach clenched, a heavy weight pressing down across his plastron as though the Shredder himself was standing on him. He clenched his eyes closed and shivered. Lavinia, Titian… He’d lost them both, and now…

Quickly Leo pulled him into a hug, his arms wrapping protectively around Donnie in a way only Raph had done before. “No matter, what, happens.” He heard Leo promise him, firm in both voice and his hold, “We’re here for you, and for each other, no matter, what, happens.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My reference for the egg hatch: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X2GbaPQVEkw   
> And of course everyone thank Ikara for editing and helping me with the turtle info ;)


	72. Ch. 72

Raphael sat before the incubator, Mikey curled up beside him with their little Paolo now tucked safely in his arms. Raph’s gaze was locked on the screen and on the last little egg that hadn’t moved for days, silently begging the tiny crack he’d found to do something just like its brother’s egg had done.

“Can you believe it?” Mikey whispered, “We’re dads, we’re really dads, just like Sensei. What does that make him now?”

“Jii-chan, I think.” Murmured Raph, “He’s a grandfather now.”

“Dude he’s going to be so psyched!” said Mikey, impressively able to somehow keep his tone both excited yet quiet simultaneously, “I can’t wait to tell him the egg finally hatched!”

“After.” Raph corrected, “We tell him _after_ the other egg hatches.”

Suddenly the energy that had lifted his brother’s spirits plummeted, drifting off with the heavy silence that seemed to follow every mention of the second egg hatching.

“It’s going to hatch.” Growled Raph, his fists clenching as the silence began to dig and claw at him. “It’s going to hatch, grow, and I’m going to name it. It’s going to be the strongest warrior in the entire Hamato clan, and when he or she is big and strong they’re going to kick Foot butt all the way back to Japan and the tiny hole those ninja jerks crawled out of. Got it!?”

He growled the last words with a note of finality, hoping his little brother would drop the conversation all together, but he didn’t.

“But, what if it doesn’t?” 

Raph gritted his teeth to prevent from yelling, his fists clenching even tighter across his lap. “It will.” He growled, a bit louder than he intended, and the little one in Mikey’s arms let out a squeak. 

Immediately he froze, an itch to check the child and protect it prickling under his skin at that innocent sound. Mikey shifted to inspect their baby, his goofy brother’s movements slow and yet delicate, perfect for holding and checking such a fragile bundle. 

“Dude.” Murmured Mikey, “Chill with the anger, he doesn’t like it.”

Guilt lanced through Raphael’s heart as he watched his baby brother gently rock Paolo in his arms, the tiny turtle’s fussing slowly dying down as Mikey hummed gently under his breath. 

“Sorry…” Raph whispered, focusing back on the incubator and the glossy shell that had yet to move. “It’s gonna hatch Mikey. One way or another, it’s hatching.” 

The both of them fell silent, the only sounds being the occasional sneeze or soft coo from the hatchling. Mikey would hum to Paolo to soothe him, and attempt to mimic the sounds they had all heard Donnie make when the egg first hatched; that reassuring pulling coo that made them all want to be close to him.

After a while, Mikey finally broke the silence, his giggle tugging Raph’s attention back to him and their little one.

“What?” asked Raph when Mikey continued to just giggle down at Paolo.

The younger turtle answered by pointing down at the towel. “See it?” he asked.

Raph cocked an eyeridge and glanced down at the slumbering little one, its tiny face snuggled into the blanket with its itty bitty nose poking up and twitching as he slept. 

“No?” said Raph honestly, “Is it because he’s sleeping?”

Mikey only chuckled, scooting in closer before he pointed down at the little one’s cheek. “He doesn’t match my skin color.” Murmured Mikey, when he reached out and tugged one of Raph’s hands up close to the baby’s face.

Raphael stiffened as his massive finger brushed the soft cheek, fear surging through him at the thought of being so close. If he moved wrong he’d hurt him, crush him, break the little one before it even had a chance to grow; how the heck was he going to raise such a tiny child if he was afraid to even touch it? 

“Relax dude.” Said Mikey gently, and as though he were reading his mind, the younger turtle smiled up at him and added, “You won’t hurt him. I know you won’t.”

Having a hard time believing it, Raph relaxed just a little and allowed Mikey to show him whatever it was his crazy brother was getting at. 

“We’re both too light.” Said Mikey almost giddily, “His skin, it’s just like Leo’s.”

Once Mikey put it into words, all of a sudden that was all Raph could see. Little Paolo was a darker green than any of them, including Donatello. Leo was the darkest shade of green out of all of them, and now, so was Paolo.

Raph couldn’t help but snicker, his face softening as he rubbed his thumb across the softest cheek. “Would you look at that.” He whispered as Paolo turned into the touch to sniff at whatever it was that was touching him. “It’s a little Leo. Bet you a whole pizza he cries when he finds out.”

As he spoke, little Paolo opened his mouth and latched onto Raphael’s thumb, sucking away at it as though he expected it to produce food.

“Aww~” cooed Mikey, “Dude, he totally thinks you’re food.”

Making sure he was careful, Raph pulled his thumb away with a smirk. “You sure he’s not yours?” he teased, “Leo and Donnie should be back soon with something to tide him over, he’ll get to eat and…”

“That is actually incorrect.” 

Raph nearly jumped at the sound of Donnie’s voice, the two of them turning hopefully towards the ship’s entrance, only to find Metalhead standing there instead, holding what looked like a small speaker. 

“The child will not be able to eat until all ingredients have been found and combined. He may be able to digest some of the juices from the protein sources, if Donatello is able to find any this time of year, but I’m afraid even that will only hold your child over for a short period before he begins to starve.”

His heart plummeted, “Gee. Thanks.” Raph snapped at the yellow metal robot, “How about instead of being a Debbie Downer, you come over here and tell us how cute, healthy and amazing our son is. Then while you’re at it, you can scan our final egg and tell us when the little guy’s going to hatch.”

Metalhead tilted his head, surveying the three of them before he tweeted and set the speaker device down. 

“I found a space heater.” He announced, “A cold front will be moving in and the last thing you need is for the child to catch a chill. Now…”

His eyes began to glow, a beam shooting out to scan the three of them and the incubator simultaneously.

“Your child is healthy, cute and amazing. Though without food in the next twelve hours he will not be.”

As Metalhead tweeted and tilted his head, Raphael’s temper began to boil. 

Grinding his teeth, Raph turned back to the incubator and forced himself to remain quiet. If Paolo didn’t like it when he raised his voice or sounded angry, then he simply wouldn’t, at least not in front of him.

“As for the unhatched egg.” Continued Metalhead, and Raph felt Mikey stiffen against him. “There is a heartbeat, though it’s faint, in fact I estimate it to stop all together in the next hour.”

Raphael froze, every inch of him tingling with dread. He whipped around, wide eyed, staring at the robot as though life itself had stopped. 

“What?” he breathed, “N-no. Stop it, help it, _do something!_ ” 

The robot tilted its head again, seeming to contemplate the pair of them before it lifted a hand and held up two fingers. 

“A choice must be made. I can and always will advise you, however in this case, it must be you who follows through with the choice that is to be made.”

“We should call Donnie.” Raph heard Mikey murmur, but Raph’s attention was solely on the robot.

“Ok, ok, what choice?” he demanded, “What are our options? How do we help it?!”

Lifting his hand just a little bit more, Metalhead pulled down a finger. “Option one: Allow nature to take its course, and leave the little one to its fate.” 

“That’s not an option!” snapped Raph incredulously, his voice so high it squeaked, “What’s the other!?”

Little Paolo began to squeak and click, a distressing sound that had Mikey worrying over him in an instant. It ripped at Raph’s heart to hear, but the thought of letting their child die hurt far worse.

Closing his fist, Metalhead tilted his head and said, “The second option is to intervene and help the hatchling hatch.”

Raph was just about to spin around and lunge at the incubator’s lid, when the robot continued.

“Though, should you choose to assist the life inside, you must be aware of the consequences.” 

“Consequences?” asked Mikey before Raph had a chance. “What do you mean?” 

“The child could be deformed.” Said Metalhead simply, “It could require surgery in order to survive. You could bring it into the world only to say goodbye moments later. These are things you must be prepared to face.”

“Then I’ll face them.” Raphael snapped, growing desperate, “I’m not letting my son or, or, my daughter die without giving them a chance! Now how do I help it?!” 

“One moment.” Murmured Metalhead, and then he fell silent. 

Raph watched him, practically holding his breath as time seemed to tick by all too slowly.

“Donnie’s not picking up, and neither is Leo.” Said Mikey, but Raph barely heard him. His attention was still on the robot, waiting for it to speak, his heart pounding so loud against his ears that he could feel it pulsing. 

Finally, the metal turtle moved, focusing its glowing blue gaze back on Raphael and Michelangelo. “Most of my research has shown small viability with human interference, however a handful of Herpetologists have had limited success by use of the following procedure…”

_Follow procedure_ , were the only two words Raph was able to grasp. He whipped around and dove for the incubator, his hands shaking as he yanked off its lid, exposing the beautiful little egg and the deflated remains of its sibling’s shell. 

The soft scent of Donatello and the sea filled his nose, along with the strange smell that the hatchling had brought when it forced its way from its egg.

“If the egg has pipped,” continued Metalhead, “which yours has, gently cut and or peel back the shell starting from the pip, though be careful as to not cut or harm the hatchling inside.”

His hands looked massive as he reached down inside, his arms shaking some as he touched the soft shell for the very first time. 

“Raph.” He heard Mikey warn, and a hand appeared on his shoulder. “We should wait for Donnie, if it hatches and dies…”

“If he hatches it and it dies he’ll blame himself forever.” Snapped Raph, his fingertips finding the crack the little one had started. “If I hatch it and it does, then he can blame me and focus on you guys and Paolo.”

There was no way he was going to let Donnie do this, or wait and risk having their child die before it ever made it into the world. Maybe it was rash, shell, maybe it was the dumbest thing he was ever about to do, but as his nail flaked off a little piece of shell, there was no going back.

He picked at it, bit by bit, widening the little hole just enough to see inside. He expected a nostril just like the first, or maybe even a mouth, an eye, a forehead, but what he saw instead had his head tilting. It was a foot, a tiny little foot.

“What are you doing?” he murmured at it, poking the hole a little bit more until he was able to peel back a good chunk of shell. “You’re not supposed to hatch that way.”

Sure enough he found two of the smallest feet and the world’s tiniest tail right where a face and two little arms should’ve been. 

Mikey gasped from beside him, quickly moving to cover little Paolo’s eyes. “Where’s its face!?” he whimpered, “Don’t tell me it doesn’t have a face!?”

If Raphael’s hands weren’t busy he would’ve clocked his brother one. “Stop being stupid.” He whispered quickly, “it’s just upside down.” 

Praying he was right, Raph scooped up the egg and carefully pulled it from the incubator, tilting it right side up as he moved and pulled the fragile shell into his plastron.

“Hang on.” He whispered to the little one, “I ‘gotcha.” 

Piece by tiny piece he broke apart the delicate egg, peeling it back a little at a time until finally it gave way, popping right off the tiniest turtle that he had ever seen.

A perfect little face, two small hands, a plastron and a tiny carapace sat curled in his hand. The little arms twitched in, its itty bitty legs tucking into itself as it slowly realized it had been exposed. It opened its mouth, its nostrils flaring, only to gurgle slightly and choke out small awful bubbles that came from its mouth and nose.

His heart twinged at the sight of its struggles, every bit of him desperately screaming to help it. In seconds he ripped off his bandana and was dabbing at its face, pulling away the slimy foam it seemed to be producing as quickly yet gently as he could.

“What’s wrong with it?” asked Mikey, his worried voice doing nothing but sending Raphael’s nerves on edge, “Is it going to be ok?”

Before he could answer, Mikey leaned in, inspecting the hatchling in Raphael’s palm as Raph did his best to clear off its face.

“I-I don’t know.” Said Raph, his heart in his throat as the bubbles just seemed to keep coming, “Maybe it breathed in some guck. Metalhead, what do I do?!” 

“I warned you.” Said the robot softly, but that was the only advice it seemed willing to give.

Raph pulled his bandanna away, looking over its little face, so small, laying in his shaking palm like it were a crib, its little mouth gaping open in what he could only assume was its gasps for air. 

“Come on little guy.” Raph begged it, his voice cracking as he watched it struggle for air. Maybe he should tilt it upside down, rub its shell, or pat its back like the babies who would throw up all over their parents in those commercials and movies...

While he struggled to form thought, Mikey leaned in closer, his eyes wide with worry as he watched their little one. Its beady little eyes opened as though to find them, to see who it was that held it, one final gurgle rising from its plastron as it took a great big breath, and then…

 

“Ah-choo!” 

Both Raph and Mikey jumped as the baby let out an adorable sneeze, a small explosion similar to a fruit fly farting. Raph was surprised and a bit relieved to hear such a strong sound, while Mikey, well, he was disgusted. 

“Blech!” gagged Mikey with his tongue out, slowly pulling away to not disturb Paolo, as the little one in Raph’s palm sniffled and continued to clear its airway, “It’s in my mouth. It’s in my mouth!” 

Yet all Raph could do was smile, relief hitting him so hard he felt himself sway on the spot. “There ya’ go!” he praised, wiping a little bit of yuck that remained clinging to his baby’s nose. “How’s my little guy, huh? You feel better after that sneeze? I bet you do.”

Two little arms curled up under its chin, its itty bitty feet tucking up as close as it could get. Its big eyes cracked, trying to see, but clenched closed again, and this time when it opened its mouth, it didn’t gargle, but chirped, letting out an innocent sound that begged for someone to protect it, to come to it and keep it safe.

“Oh, ok, hang on my little one.” He cooed, tugging close the first thing his fingers closed around, a blanket that they had been using, “You’re gonna be fine. I’m just gonna wrap you up, tuck your little toes in and get you nice and warm, ok?” 

It was alive, strong and fussing as he tried to carefully wrap it, letting out chirps and clicks as it begged for someone to pull it in close. Once the tiny turtle was safely cocooned in the cloth, Raph did just that, tucking the baby up to his neck exactly as he had seen Donnie do. 

“You just needed some help, huh little guy?” he asked, a nervous chuckle rising in his throat. “That’s ok, everyone needs a little help sometimes, right?”

He felt a tiny nose press up against his neck, nuzzling in as close as it could get, then began to softly click. 

His heart melted at the sound, his thick hands shaking almost as badly as the rest of him. At that moment nothing seemed important. Someone was talking somewhere, but, all he could hear was the tiny thud of a sweet heartbeat, the chirping clicks of the tiniest turtle he’d ever held, and the sounds of the softest breath that huffed against his skin.

He closed his eyes and nuzzled into his child, his baby, his tiny little bundle that needed to be protected and kept safe. His chest swelled with an indescribable emotion, a mixture of pain and love that clutched at his heart and sucked the breath from his lungs.

Now he knew why Donnie had curled into Paolo when he first hatched, why he hadn’t seemed to want to let go, because right at that moment it felt like the world would end if he ever parted with his precious hatchling.

Mikey appeared at his side, leaning in to nuzzle into the baby as much as he could. Their foreheads touched, and once again Raph heard Mikey chuckle.

“He’s a lighter color.” Murmured Michelangelo, “Could be yours, or mine.”

“I...just…mine.” Was all Raphael found himself able to choke out, his eyes closing as he felt his child coo against his skin. His voice was lost, gone with his desire to move and replaced with an urge to love and protect. 

“So’s Paolo.” Said Mikey gently, his hand finding Raph’s free fingers to lace with his. 

Raph nodded, clutching to his brother’s hand like a lifeline. They were fathers; they had helped create these two perfect little lives that would forever be in theirs now. How long they stayed like that he wasn’t sure, Mikey pressed against him with the little ones between them, one at Raph’s neck, the other still tucked in Mikey’s arm, but he did remember what pulled him from it. A sound, footfalls to be exact.

His eyes snapped open, his teeth ready to be bared and a growl already rising in his throat at whoever would dare come too close, when he noticed the flicker of purple, and realized it was Donatello, wide eyed and, like always, worried.

“What is it, what happened?!” demanded his lover as he rushed to Raph’s side, “Our phones never rang, the transponders reacted with the below zero temperatures and even the batteries began to fritz, I…”

A gentle coo trilled out from the blanket against Raphael’s neck, and Donatello froze. Leo slowly came up beside him, his sharp eyes finding the open lid, the egg’s remains, and then Raph’s gaze in an instant.

“He saved him.” Said Mikey gently, easing away from Raph and the bundle, “Metalhead said his heartbeat was fading, and Raph pulled him out of the shell, cleared his nose and helped him breathe and everything.”

Donnie, who had seemed frozen to the spot at the sound of his child’s call, began to inch closer, his hands coming up to cup Raph’s and gently ease their baby away. 

The little one chirped indignantly as it was pulled from Raph’s warmth, its tiny face wiggling back and forth as it searched to return to it. It chirped again, and it was everything Raph could do to control himself and not yank the baby turtle back.

“It’s ok, little guy.” He whispered instead, guiding the tiny bundle down into Donnie’s waiting arms, “He just wants to check you over, make sure you’re ok, that’s all.”

Once in his arms, Donnie carefully unwrapped the little bundle with shaking hands, the tiny turtle continuing to fuss and click indignantly as it was slowly exposed again. 

Those little arms and legs tucked up close to its plastron, its tiny tail shivering as it scrunched its nose and squeaked. Donnie’s gaze softened at it, that soft coo rising from his throat again as the taller turtle began to check each arm and leg, its belly, its cheeks, and itty bitty nose. 

“Congratulations.” Raph heard Donnie say, though it wasn’t Donatello who spoke. “You have a cute, healthy and amazing child. Your choice Raphael, was a one in a million chance, and yet, successful.” 

Donnie looked up, those chocolate eyes Raph loved so much swimming with relief and the slightest hint of tears. He knew Donnie had expected it to die, that he and all the others had prepared themselves to say goodbye before it even hatched. 

“He was upside down.” said Raph, offering a slight smile, “The little ninja karate kicked the egg, it’s why it lasted so long. He just needed a little bit of help, that’s all.”

“You mean, she.” Said Donnie, his voice cracking some, “It’s a girl Raph. You saved our daughter.” 

The breath caught in his throat, his gaze darting down to the still wiggling infant in his lover’s arms.

“Dude.” whispered Mikey, and he felt him lean in again, his cheek coming to rest across Raph’s shoulder. “I don’t know whether to be happy or terrified.”

“We’ll figure it all out later.” Came Leo’s voice, “Right now, we should just enjoy the moment.”

“What about food?” Mikey asked, and this time Donnie spoke.

“April’s already on her way back. She just needs to stop at an herb store, and then Metalhead will be able to combine everything into something they can digest.” He grinned and leaned into Raph’s plastron, his head coming to rest just under Raphael’s chin, “It’s all going to be ok. They’re all really going to be ok.”

Mikey wiggled in closer, making sure Donnie could see their son, while Leo came in from the other side, his arms encircling both Raph and Donnie as he rested up against them. 

“You did good, little brother.” Raph heard Leo whisper against his ear, and he couldn’t help but smile. 

Donnie began to coo again, that soft, ‘come to me’ sound that pulled him in and calmed him. They were safe, all of them, their babies had hatched safely and his lovers were alive, breathing and well. What more could he want out of life?

Yes, there’d be struggles, yes it would be hard at times, especially with keeping his newly grown family safe, but…right now, he couldn’t find a way to worry, not with his hatchlings and lovers all around him, not when life suddenly felt so complete.


	73. Ch. 73 End.

The hatchlings were thriving, Paolo and now their little girl, named Caterina by Raphael himself, were both strong, eating like champs and pooping up a storm.

He never thought he would say this, but thank shell for Dr. Rockwell and his quick thinking about modifying a woman’s period pad to fit into a soft cloth diaper. How Master Splinter managed without them, Donnie would never know.

Though like always, life wasn’t exactly easy. It was still cold out, and despite how comfortable and warm they were able to keep the Kraang ship and the newly repaired house, his brothers kept insisting that they return to the lair, the lair that was in the city, where the Mutanimals had reported Foot activity quickly returning. 

It just wasn’t worth the risks. 

Ok, so maybe food sources would be easier to get in the Chinese market, and maybe with Dr. Rockwell closer it would make getting the human based ingredients less of a headache. Plus, ok maybe the diaper thing was a bit necessary and yeah, Sensei deserved to meet his grandchildren, but it was warm where they were, it was safe, there was no Foot, no evil rapist turtles, and the Kraang ship was practically baby proofed! Not to mention he’d need to say his goodbyes to all the chickens, Pickles, Dr. Cluckingsworth and Vellosis, it just wouldn’t be worth the sadness and the headache.

Besides, all sharp edges in the ship had been padded with pillows, and any gaps had been filled with putty or styrofoam. The lair? Not so much…But, his brothers were persistent, and despite the one threatening growl that had slipped from Donnie’s mouth as the boys pried him from the comforts of the den he’d created down in the farmhouse’s basement, they were rather understanding. 

They spoke to him softly, reassured him, loving and coaxing until Leo had Caterina and Mikey had Paolo, Raph gently easing Donatello up and after his little ones. It was mildly humiliating, being unable to control his protective urge to hide and keep his children safe, and even more humiliating when he realized that wherever they went, he was driven to follow, his little ones being used as a rather successful lure. 

No one said a word, not even Casey, though he knew the puck-head was internally snickering… Instead they quickly loaded him into the back of the van April had brought, only giving him Paolo and Caterina when he was in and threatening to drug each and every one of them with a sleeping narcotic and laxatives if they didn’t. It wasn’t that he was bothered that they were holding them, no, it was just, well, they were outside, where it was cold and dangerous. Anything could happen, literally anything; a mutant animal could fly out of nowhere and attack them for shell’s sake!

Mikey joined him in the back, sad and a bit put off that he hadn’t been able to find Pickles and say goodbye, while Leo and Raph took the Shellraiser with Casey. 

With the Foot activity none of them were taking chances. April had rented the car under a false name thanks to Metalhead and a little bit of hacking, the entire back of it packed with boxes to block the windows and give the appearance of someone simply moving. There was a gap in the center of the van, padded with pillows and thick fluffy blankets to help keep them comfortable. 

April was to drive in and head through the center of the city, keeping to the busiest parts of town until she was able to break away and pull into an alley and get Donnie down into the sewer.

While she was doing this, Raph, Leo, Metalhead and Casey were to be bait, driving in plain sight down their frequent patrol routes in an attempt to draw the Foot’s eye away from Donatello and their young, especially now that the Shredder knew about Donnie and his _condition._

Of course Donatello hadn’t been happy about it, but like they gave him much of a choice…

Instead he showed his resentment by burrowing under the thickest blanket he could find, both Paolo and Caterina tucked safely against his plastron, and politely ignored everyone. 

For hours he remained that way, the only sounds being the contented chirps and clicks from his little ones, and Mikey on occasion when he lifted up the blanket to check on them and offer Donnie some water or the babies a bottle. He even offered to change the diapers when the time came, which Donnie quietly accepted before snatching them back and returning to his cocoon. 

They had taken him from his perfect baby proofed home, stuffed him in a van and now were whisking him and their newborns off to a dangerous, disease riddled city infested with Foot Ninja and crime! Screw every single one of them…

“We’re almost there.” Called April, “And try to cheer up Donnie, I’ll help you baby proof the lair and everything, how’s that?” 

“Everything was baby proofed at the farmhouse.” He grumbled. As he spoke, he heard Mikey stir, shifting closer to lift the blanket just like the other twenty times he’d done. 

Sure enough the corner lifted, a pair of baby blue eyes and a gentle smile greeting him as Mikey poked his head in. “Knock, knock bro.” he said softly, “Why don’t you come out? I’ve got some more of those smoked little crawfishy things.”

“I don’t like those anymore!” he lied, curling into the twins in hopes Mikey would get the hint. 

The orange banded turtle snorted in amusement, his mouth opening to no doubt call Donnie on his bluff, when his T-phone began to ding.

As he hoped, Mikey retreated to answer it, once more leaving him alone beneath the blanket, with Paolo chirping against his arm and Caterina’s soft noises as she slept against his plastron. He had no intentions of emerging, and even planned on being a bit difficult when it came to getting out of the van and exposing their newly hatched infants to a sewer, until he heard Mikey’s voice change from happy to concerned. 

“You sure you’re good?... Just watch it then, Rocksteady likes to ram the car when he’s driving and… Leo? Leo!”

Careful not to disturb the tiny turtles, Donnie pulled back the blanket and peered up at his little brother. 

He looked worried, his fingers flying across the T-phone as he hurried to send a text. 

“What happened?” asked Donnie.

Mikey shook his head, but didn’t look up, his attention fixed hopefully on his phone for what Donnie could only assume was a reply.

“They just lost signal.” Called April, “It’s alright, Casey’s still texting me.”

“Texting…” repeated Donnie slowly, glaring over at the driver’s seat as he realized what she meant, “Why are you texting while driving with newborns in the car!?” 

Mikey’s phone dinged in his hand, and his younger brother sighed. “Oh phew, they’re ok, just bad signal like April said. They’ve got Bebop and Rocksteady on their shells, but so far that’s it.”

“Good.” Said April, and suddenly the car was stopping. “We’re here guys; get ready to make a dash for the manhole. Once we’re underground we should be in the clear. Metalhead still has control of most of the cat bots, they’ll be escorting us through the safe areas.”

Donnie frowned, his mind running over a multitude of scenarios where the cat bots ended up killing them or delivering them straight into Bugface’s hands, when a three fingered hand reached out and gripped his shoulder. 

“I got’cha dude.” Said Mikey, a proud yet determined look fixed on his face, “You’re all gonna be safe with me. Now let’s go.”

He had intended to put up a fuss, make them regret ever forcing him to leave the farmhouse, but for some reason, as he watched his little brother, so adamant at keeping the three of them safe, he suddenly found himself incapable of being the jerk he wanted to be. 

Without complaint, Donnie scooped up their little ones and followed Michelangelo down into the sewer, April right behind them, where they were greeted as told, by seven lithe shapes.

The very sight of the metallic cats still made Donnie shudder, but thankfully they did exactly as April said they would, and kept their distance the entire way.

Finally, the sewer became train tracks, growing more familiar with every step, leading them deeper underground into the abandoned station, the robotic cats splitting off one by one, until they found themselves walking up on the old turnstiles that lined the entrance of their home. 

“There’s nothing prepared.” Murmured Donnie, “No baby proofing…”

“I said I’d help with that.” Said April gently.

“No nes-I mean crib,” continued Donnie, “or baby supplies, I’m going to have to re-do the entire lair just to make it livable and…and…” He trailed off as they rounded the corner, his steps faltering as his gaze rested on something he had to look twice at. 

Balloons, presents wrapped in pink and blue, baby gates, toys, blankets and streamers lined the main room, and a large ‘congratulations’ banner dangling down from the spiral stairs in the ceiling. Master Splinter was there as well, sitting down beside the water with what looked like a power drill and a half set up baby gate around it. 

“If this is C,” he heard the old rat murmur, his head tilting as he examined what looked like a small booklet, “then what did I just connect to B? Or, am I supposed to connect C to part D, and then connect it to B as the gate? Hmmm…”

Curiously, Donnie glanced back at April and Mikey, finding her with her sweet smile like always, and Mikey bouncing on the spot. 

“Do you like it?” Squealed Michelangelo, his hands balled into gleeful fists beneath his chin. “It’s a surprise for you and Paolo and Cat, and, and us, sort of, but mostly for you! Do you like it? Do you like it? Please say you like it!” 

His face softened as he watched his baby brother. They were many things, his brothers, and Mikey was without a doubt sometimes the dopiest of all of them, but it was the moments like this, when they went out of their way to try and make things better, easier, while still being their same old goofy selves, that he loved so much. 

“Yes.” Said Donnie softly, one of the little ones letting out a fussy click. He lowered his chin down and cooed into the top of their bundles, settling them, before he smiled and murmured, “Thank you guys.” 

Mikey practically squealed, his feet lifting off the ground as he leapt in excitement before he darted over the turnstiles towards the mountain of presents.

“I picked this one out online!” he heard Mikey squeal, “Come on D, open mine first!”

All Donnie could do was grin as he watched the orange banded turtle fish through the mound of wrapped up gifts, April giggling as she walked up to his enthusiastic brother. 

“Mikey, put it back,” she laughed, “you know you need to wait for Raph and Leo.”

But as Donatello stepped down to join them, he paused, his attention tugging back to the water and his Sensei. He was standing now, watching the three of them with a soft smile, his gaze fixed on Donatello as though he expected him to speak. 

“Oh, oh! And these are from Pigeon Pete, and this is from Leatherhead…”

Donnie stepped down the remaining steps, his gaze locked on his father as he carefully made his way over to him. His heart began to hammer as he stepped closer, his head dipping down to reflexively cover his young.

“Welcome home my son.” Said Master Splinter softly, “I see you have returned with more than just your brothers.” 

This was ridiculous. His arms were shaking, his grip around Paolo and Caterina were so tight he had to make sure he wasn’t crushing them, and worst of all he felt ashamed, mortified of what his father might say or think, not of him, but of _them._ What if he didn’t love them? Was that even possible? Wasn’t everyone programmed to automatically adore babies?

“Hai Sensei.” He murmured, his gaze remaining warily on his father. “Their uh, names are Paolo and Caterina. Leo named our, um, son, and Raph he, well he saved our daughter. He gave her, her name.” 

Unable to help but chuckle, Donnie added, “He was hoping that if he named her after a nun, boys wouldn’t bother her.” 

Master Splinter chuckled as well, his ears flattening as his gaze traveled fondly down to the little blue and pink bundles still clutched to Donnie’s plastron. 

“Did I ever tell you about the first time I was able to hold my baby daughter, Miwa?” asked Master Splinter, and Donnie shook his head.

“Tang Shen had a protective flare,” he continued gently, “One so strong, that it wasn’t until three days later that I was able to hold my daughter.”

Donnie’s head snapped up, sure he had misheard, yet sure enough found nothing but his father’s honesty staring back at him.

“Even as our daughter grew older, the love of my life found herself incapable of separating from her, even going as far as to walk to and from the dojo with Miwa in her arms.”

Unable to help it, Donnie smiled, fondly remembering the woman who had been ready to shield her infant with her own body from the evil Kappa Brothers if necessary. 

He didn’t want to be like that, not to his own father anyway. Taking a deep breath, Donnie forced a smile and straightened up, “I’m better than I was,” he admitted, “I uh, heh-heh, actually bit Raph and Leo a few times trying to keep them away from the eggs.” 

Clearing his throat, Donnie nodded to his little ones and asked, “Would you like to hold one of them?”

Master Splinters smile widened into a mischievous grin, “Am I going to be bitten if I try?” and all Donatello could do was snort.

“How about this.” Donnie chuckled, “If I don’t see your teeth, you won’t see mine.”

As his father nodded with an amused glint in his eye, Donnie eased his daughter from his plastron, right out into his father’s waiting arms. 

The moment those four fingered hands carefully closed around the pink bundle, Donnie saw what he had been hoping for. 

Master Splinter melted as he looked down into the tiny face of his granddaughter, his ears so flat to his head they had practically disappeared. His eyes glittered as he raised a finger to stroke her cheek, a gentle sigh rising from him as he tucked the baby turtle into the crook of his arm. “So small.” He whispered, “So beautiful.” 

Splinter glanced up, finding the blue blanket still wrapped in Donatello’s arms. “My son, you have created something wonderful, and brought into this world a gift.” Smiling warmly, he met Donnie’s gaze, his eyes soft and glowing with pride, “I just hope you can see past the hatred you’ve held for so long, to find the greatness in the precious lives you and your brother’s love has created.”

Donatello’s plastron tightened, but not in pain or fear. He looked down between his children, the tiny little creations that he had carried, hatched, held and now… 

“They’re family.” He whispered, brushing Paolo’s sweet little cheek, “And I love them, more than life, I think...”

He looked up at his father, meeting those eyes filled with pride and love for him. _For him!_

Donnie was just about to say more, to tell his father about his hatchlings’ quirks. Like How Paolo liked to curl into Donatello’s neck to sleep, or how Caterina only stopped her fussing if someone hummed to her, a trick that Raph himself had discovered, when a loud bark made him jump.

Master Splinter’s ears were instantly up, Donnie whipping around to find the source of the noise. 

“Pickles!” yelled Mikey, scampering from the mound of presents with his arms open wide as a big green frog with paws, golden ears and a long golden tail leapt down the steps straight at Michelangelo. “You followed me home!” he cheered, nearly thrown backwards as Pickles slammed full force into him. “He followed me home! Dudes he followed me home!”

“Actually he stowed away in the crusher,” called Leo, hopping the turnstiles. He glanced around for a moment until he found Donnie, his gaze resting fondly on him, Paolo and then Master Splinter with little Cat, before he turned back to Mikey and the frog dog. “We didn’t know he was in there until we opened it up to go after Rocksteady.”

“Yeah man,” cackled Casey, “You should’a seen the look on Rhino dude’s face when that big ass tongue wrapped around his horn and sent him flying. Ah-haha!” 

As Casey walked up, Raph launched past him, down the steps and over to Donatello as fast as his turtle legs could take him. 

“Are you ok?!” he demanded, and Donnie nodded.

“I’m fine.” He chuckled, “Really Raph, we’ve been over this. I’m no different than before.”

“But they…”

“They’re fine.” Interrupted Donnie.

“But you're…”

“We’re _fine._ ” Said Donnie, once again cutting him short. “We’re all fine Raph, we arrived without incident, I promise.”

Raph still didn’t seem convinced, leaning in to check Paolo and be sure for himself. Master Splinter walked up then, giving Raphael a gentle nudge as he handed out the little baby still wrapped in her bundle. 

“I do believe she misses her father.” He said, and Donnie swore he saw the giant rat wink, “Perhaps you should hold her while we open their presents? And, perhaps keep her safe while we discover what should be done about Michelangelo’s new…pet.”

“This is just like that movie guys!” squealed Mikey, “With the dogs and the cat who find their way home, it’s just so awesome! And we have babies and presents, and, and, I’m freaking out over here!!”

Raph gratefully accepted the duty of protecting their daughter while they discussed what should be done about Pickles. Eventually they decided that using retro mutagen on him would be the safest decision, much to Michelangelo’s displeasure. For now, he would stay a frog dog, at least until all the presents were opened of course, and that was something everyone could agree on.

Somehow Raph ended up with both Paolo and Caterina, refusing to share even when Leo or April were the ones requesting to hold one. Mikey of course _assisted_ with the paper shredding, exposing the presents one by one for everyone to see and fawn over. The tiny dresses, little suits, goose down pillows, and even the temperature reading pacifier that had no doubt been made by Dr. Rockwell were all appreciated. 

What more could Donatello want? What more could he need?

He looked up from the little hand carved toy turtle that Raph claimed to have made, despite the scent of the turtle who would not be named that clung to it, and found his brothers.

Leo was once again attempting to coax one of the babies from Raph’s arms, Mikey was ripping apart the wrappings to what looked like a stroller with Pickles on one side and Ice Cream Kitty hissing on the other, Raph was adamantly holding on to the hatchlings, while April explained to Casey and Master Splinter how the baby food maker she had gotten them was supposed to work.

This was his family, his loving, crazy family who saw him as nothing more than a son, a friend, a brother, a lover, now a father, and most importantly, family no matter what. They adored the children he had brought into this world, despite that fact that he, a male, never should’ve been able to.

They loved him, and he loved them with all his heart.

What more could he want?


	74. FAQ

FAQ:

Hello everyone! I can honestly say that I never expected this fic to get as much attention as it has, and I am honored by every single one of you who has hung on and read up until the very end! I hope I didn’t disappoint and thank you SO SO much for reading. 

Now, onward with the questions! 

Q. What is Donatello?

A. I must say this has been quite the question since the beginning hasn’t it? I’ve enjoyed reading your ideas and opinions, however the answer is… When Donatello was a regular turtle, he was actually a female. When he mutated he became a hybridized mix of male human DNA and Male turtle DNA, which messed with his system and essentially gave him the appearance and equipment of a male. He was raised male, and so when puberty hit…well, it was quite the shock and terrifying experience that started him down the path of self-hatred and loathing. He identifies as male, and will, no matter what, always be a boy.

Q. Will there be a sequel?

A. More than likely yes. However, in order to do it justice I will need to create a plot which will take time. For those of you who are serious fans of this fic, you may get why Catarina’s nickname is “Cat” and thus get an idea of what may or may not be happening in said sequel. ;)

Q. Will there be more one shots or short stories about this AU?

A. Yes! I plan on continuing this AU whether the sequel happens quickly or not. This is where you come in. Is there something you’ve been dying to know about Donnie’s past? The boys relationship, Xever and the boys, or perhaps even a curiosity of what will happen now? I’m giving you all the opportunity to voice/request what you would LOVE to read about. 

What will be covered:

-Donnie’s first egg

-Master Splinters sex talk

-Feral Donnie (the title will be, No means yes.)

-Donatello’s new nesting grounds

-How the boys handled Donnie during his fall cycle at the farmhouse.

-Slashes awkward apology 

-How the boys handle Catarina’s first cycle. (No incest.) 

-Mikey possibly convincing Donnie to swear a sex outfit.

-How Mikey and got Leo

-How Mikey got Raph

-And how Mikey got both Raph and Leo together.

-Aprils wild night with Casey

And lastly,

-Metalheads adventures in babysitting.

Alrighty, since those are the major questions that I can remember/am aware of… Feel free to ask away in the comments! I will answer whatever I can :)

Also as a heads up, I’ll be working on two other fan fics. One will be for my own entertainment, the other will be dark and twisted and a bit like unraveled. Both will be explicit and contain Tcest, one more so then the other. ;)

It’s been wonderful writing for you all! I just hope I did not disappoint!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Meanwhile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498659) by [spaze_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaze_cat/pseuds/spaze_cat)




End file.
